Draco Sinister
by Heren Istarion
Summary: Continuação de Draco Dormiens. Quando Hermione é sequestrada, Harry e Draco devem se juntar para resgatála de um mal de mil anos que ameaça o mundo mágico. Espadas amaldiçoadas por demônios, poções do amor, viagens no tempo, Dementadores.. CAP 12 ON
1. Sonhos ruins

Autora: Cassandra Claire

Tradutora: Vênus

Co-Tradutoras: Cíntia, Camila/Cho e Julie

**Capítulo 1 - Sonhos ruins**

_Prólogo (Draco dormindo)_

_E novamente, o mesmo sonho: morte, sangue e terror. Ele deitava na lama num campo de batalha, e em volta dele, havia cenas de pesadelo: duendes com espadas afiadas corriam perto dele, carregando cabeças decapitadas de bruxos em seus punhos. Gigantes, gritando, arrancavam cada membro dos homens com apenas a força de seus braços, e jogavam essas partes de corpo pelo campo como se fossem confetes cadavéricos. Por todo canto havia gritos dos que morriam e dos que estavam mortos. E sangue, muito sangue, ele estava coberto por sangue. _

_Um cavalo negro empinou-se sobre ele, tocando o céu com suas patas. Não havia cavaleiro ou amazona sobre ele, mas havia um emblema: um dragão prateado sobre o fundo negro. Ele cobriu seu rosto com seus braços, e as patas afiadas desceram..._

Draco acordou bruscamente, suando frio, e se sentindo com náuseas. Ele rolou pela cama e pôs sua cabeça sobre seus braços. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha um pesadelo do gênero; eles haviam se tornado cada vez mais freqüentes desde que ele deixou Hogwarts para o treinamento de Magid. Ele sentou-se na cama, deixando a gelada luz da lua tocar seu rosto. Se ao menos houvesse alguém com quem ele pudesse falar, a quem ele pudesse contar...

Harry? Não. Não Harry. Sua mãe? Ela estava saindo de férias com Sirius, isso só a iria preocupar. Sirius? Draco considerou a idéia por um instante. Sirius estava sempre cheio de conselhos e era difícil ele ficar chateado. Mas ele poderia contar à Narcissa.

E havia Hermione.

Draco sentou-se e procurou sua varinha, que estava ao lado da mesa.

- _Lumos!_ ele sussurrou, e uma luzinha brotou na ponta da varinha.

Ele poderia, logicamente, ter tido luz sem o uso da varinha, mas Magids sem treino não deviam executar feitiços sem varinha, assim ele havia sido avisado.

Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, e equilibrou-o em seus joelhos, pensativo. Escreveu o nome dela, Hermione, e então, parou. E se ela contasse a Harry? Não. Ela não faria isso. Mas o que ele poderia contar a ela? Hermione, eu estou tendo pesadelos, o mesmo sonho todas as noites, eu não sei por quê. Ela pensaria que ele estava ficando louco, e talvez estivesse mesmo. Como seu pai lhe havia contado, havia loucos na família. E, considerando que o seu pai era um paciente do Centro de Tratamento St. Mungo's para Criminosos Insanos, Draco não estava muito longe disso.

Draco permaneceu sentado e parado por bastante tempo, olhando para a folha de papel em branco, incapaz de pensar em nada para escrever. Finalmente, ele amassou o papel e o jogou pela janela. E então, deitou acordado, olhando para o teto até o amanhecer.

_xxx_

_Querida Hermione, _

_Obrigado por me escrever tão rápido...foi ótimo ter uma carta esperando por mim quando eu cheguei, e diga à Sra. Weasley que eu adorei a suéter que ela me enviou, mesmo estando um calor infernal aqui, e o chocolate também, mesmo Draco tendo o comido sem pedir. Eu mencionei que ele e eu dividimos o mesmo quarto? Nós somos os únicos garotos ingleses aqui para o programa, então, nos colocaram juntos. Eu disse a eles que eu preferiria ficar no quarto de um garoto da Transilvânia, que sequer falasse inglês, e que não saísse na luz do dia, mas não teve jeito. _

_A escola é bastante parecida com Hogwarts, em alguns dias: fica num castelo, na verdade, um forte que pertencia a Godric Gryffindor. Eu aposto que Godric tinha muitos inimigos e não se importava que soubessem disso: os canhões estão posicionados para todos os lados, e também há um fosso, e alguns caldeirões bem grandes, que ele provavelmente usava para jogar óleo quente nas forças inimigas. _

_Até agora, nós só tivemos uma aula, e ninguém disse nada sobre nos ensinar a usar nossos poderes, eles só falam em controle, em controlar as nossas emoções, para não acabarmos destruindo um edifício inteiro... ou transformá-lo em neve azul... mas, de todo modo, Draco já sabe como controlar suas emoções, então eu não sei o que ele acha que vai aprender aqui. Eu acho que ele só não queria ficar fazendo ponto na mansão por todo o verão, e de todo modo, a casa dele está cheia de Aurores. Sirius e Narcissa disseram que ele poderia viajar com eles pela Grécia, mas eu acho que ele também não queria isso. Não posso culpá-lo por isso, até porque eu também não iria querer vê-los se agarrar pelas Ilhas Gregas. Eu acho que eu simplesmente vou ter que aceitar o fato de que uma vida sem Draco é provavelmente impossível, especialmente já que vamos ser parentes logo, e vamos ter que nos ver em casamentos e funerais pelo resto de nossas vidas. Falando nisso, Narcisa e Sirius marcaram a data para o dia 15 de agosto, então comece a se programar para estar lá, porque vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou te ver em quase dois meses. Eu mal posso esperar, eu sinto sua falta o tempo todo. _

_Adivinhe quem também está aqui, só que dando aulas? O professor Lupin! Eu acho que não é tão estranho, já que é o Dumbledore quem dirige essa escola, e ele é um dos únicos diretores do mundo que daria um emprego ao Lupin. Contudo, é ótimo tê-lo aqui; eu, de fato, tenho que ir para a aula, agora. A única outra pessoa aqui que você deve conhecer é Fleur Delacour. Aparentemente, ela começou a manifestar seus poderes meio tarde: ela já tinha dezoito anos, ela tem dezenove, agora, então é o primeiro ano dela aqui. Eu acho que esse troço de Magid é mais comum entre pessoas com ascendência veela, o que explica Draco estar aqui, também. _

_Eu espero que você esteja se divertindo na Toca, enquanto os seus pais estão viajando. Dê minhas melhores estimas aos Weasley, e pergunte ao Rony se a vassoura nova que eu dei a ele está funcionando bem, ela tenciona a ser boa. Gina já voltou da França? Diga a ela que eu lhe disse oi. _

_Me responda logo, eu adoro receber cartas de você. _

_Com todo o meu amor, Harry_

Hermione sorriu para si mesma, dobrou a carta de Harry, e a colocou em seu bolso, para ler novamente mais tarde.

Gina olhou para ela, curiosa, e perguntou:

- E então? Alguma notícia interessante?

Pigwidgeon, que estava piando loucamente pela sala toda, desde que havia entregado corretamente as cartas de Harry, pulou no pires de Gina, espalhando café por toda a mesa bem-lixada dos Weasley.

- Pig, não! Saia daqui!

Rony pegou Pig com uma única mão.

- Não é pra pular no café, Pig! ele disse, sorrindo para a corujinha alvoroçada - A Gina não gosta disso!

- Enquanto isso, você ama essa sua coruja sabor café. disse Gina, fazendo uma careta para Rony. Então, ela virou-se para Hermione, que estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e olhava sonhadoramente para o nada - O que Harry diz, Hermione? Está tudo bem?

- Claro que está tudo bem, ele está bem. falou Hermione - E ele disse oi para você.

Gina ruborizou ligeiramente. Quando ela era mais nova, ela teve uma queda excessiva por Harry, e ainda mantinha vestígios disso, embora estivesse genuinamente feliz por Hermione. Essa era a coisa em Gina, pensou Hermione, ela era uma pessoa tão legal que seria impossível não gostar dela, mesmo tendo ela acabado de voltar de um ano de intercâmbio em Beauxbatons, falando um francês perfeito e tendo desenvolvido uma forma de falar refinada, e com um autocontrole, que faziam Hermione se sentir meio... desajeitada.

- Bem, então diga oi a ele por mim quando você for escrever para ele de volta. disse Gina, ficando de repente muito interessada em limpar o café que Pigwidgeon tinha derramado.

Rony estava examinando sua própria carta de Harry.

- Ele diz que Fleur estuda lá. ele falou - Eu acho que, na verdade, Gui já havia me contado algo sobre isso. Eu havia esquecido.

- Ela e Gui ainda estão juntos? perguntou Hermione.

Rony deu de ombros, e falou:

- Sei lá. Eles ficam juntos, se separam, é difícil dizer. Mas eu acho que eles estão separados, no momento.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela não gostava da idéia de haver uma Fleur livre e desimpedida a menos de 20 quilômetros de Harry. Ou de Draco. Se bem que Draco era parte veela e podia evitá-la melhor que Harry. E também, não era da conta dela o que Draco fazia ou deixava de fazer, ela pensou com seus botões, mas na verdade... ele podia conseguir alguém melhor que a Fleur, ela simplesmente sabia que ele podia.

Dando de ombros mentalmente, ela pegou a segunda carta que Pigwidgeon havia lhe trazido. Estava amarrada com uma fita de veludo preto e seu nome estava escrito numa letra inclinada e quase familiar. Porém, quando ela leu o conteúdo, seu queixo caiu de surpresa.

- Nossa, que estranho! ela exclamou.

- O que é estranho? perguntou Gina.

- É de Viktor Krum. respondeu Hermione

Dessa vez, Rony olhou para ela.

- Ele está em Londres. continuou Hermione - Ele quer que eu vá tomar um café com ele no Caldeirão Furado. Ele vai ficar lá por alguns dias. Ele diz que tem algo importante para me contar.

- Oh, o Harry vai amar saber disso! disse Rony, rindo.

- Não seja bobo, Rony. disse Hermione, largando a carta e franzindo as sobrancelhas - Eu sequer o vi por dois anos. E, pelo que ouvi, ele tem uma namorada.

- Você tem certeza de que ele não quer te encontrar para dizer que te ama novamente? brincou Rony .

- Certeza absoluta. disse Hermione, ainda carrancuda - Bem, eu não irei me importar de ver Viktor... e Gina, você não disse que queria ir às compras em Londres? Nós podemos ir juntas.

- Claro. concordou Gina

E Rony adicionou rapidamente:

- De todo modo, eu tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar um estojo de manutenção para a minha vassoura nova. Nós todos podemos ir.

- Certo. concordou Hermione - Deixem só eu escrever uma carta. É rápido.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou no quarto de hóspedes que estava ocupando. Embora os Weasley não tenham se mudado depois que a loja de brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge se tornou um sucesso, eles adicionaram um número de quartos extra. Do lado de fora, a casa parecia mais com um bolo de aniversário inclinado do que nunca. O quarto de Hermione era um dos novos, e ela gostava bastante dele: era circular, com uma janela papa-figo de vidro tingido (a pintura era de uma doninha dormindo sobre uma rocha sob o sol).

Ela sentou-se à mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel, e começou a escrever Querido Harry... e parou. Ela não era muito boa em escrever cartas de amor, mas ela queria escrever algo um pouco mais afetuoso que "querido". Especialmente se ele estivesse andando com Fleur. Não doeria fazê-lo lembrar exatamente de quem ele era. Ela tentou Amado Harry, mas ficava muito idiota. Então, ela tentou _Harry, meu amo_r, mas ficava horrível, e ela amassou a carta, transformando-a numa bola, e a jogou no chão. Ela tentou novamente, com um novo pedaço de papel, _Queridíssimo Harry..._

Bem, isso parecia ficar legal. Ela escreveu o resto da carta rapidamente, escreveu um bilhete rápido para Draco, e correu para fora do quarto, quase colidindo com Rony na escada.

- Hermione! Olhe por onde anda!

- Rony, posso pegar o Pig emprestado? ela perguntou rapidamente - Me desculpe ter pisado no seu pé. ela adicionou, numa reflexão posterior.

- Eu acabei de mandar uma carta para o Fred e para o Jorge usando o Pig. Mas você pode pegar a coruja da minha mãe emprestada. Ei, Hermione, o que é isso?

- O que é o quê?

- Isso. disse Rony, colocando sua mão sobre o pescoço de Hermione, onde terminava a gola da camisa dela. Demorou um pouco para ela perceber que ele estava tocando no fino cordão de ouro em volta de sua garganta - Você não costuma usar jóias.

- Oh! ela disse - Isto e puxou o pingente que estava pendurado no final do cordão - É o feitiço essencial de Draco. ela disse, um pouco confiante - Ele deu para mim.

Rony arregalou seus olhos.

- Isso não é esquisito? ele perguntou - Quero dizer, e se você soltar isso, ou esquecer em algum lugar, ou...

- Rony! Hermione olhou penetrantemente para ele - Como se eu fosse fazer isso! De todo modo, Dumbledore enfeitiçou isto aqui, então ele não pode ser perdido ou confiado em mãos erradas ou danificado. Eu mesma não posso tirá-lo, e ninguém pode tirá-lo de mim exceto Dumbledore ou o próprio Draco.

- Eu acho que você deveria ter entregue isso a Dumbledore. disse Rony, olhando o feitiço, desconfiado - ou Draco deveria ter ficado com isso. Ele não pode carregar com ele seus próprios pequenos objetos nojentos e letais?

- Eu tentei entregá-lo a Dumbledore, mas ele disse que Draco era quem decidiria com quem ficaria o feitiço. E eu não acho que Draco queria ficar com isso, que provavelmente lembra ele de coisas horrendas, como do pai dele. ela estremeceu.

Rony tirou sua mão do pescoço dela, e começou a descer as escadas.

- Eu já te falei hoje o quão extremamente feliz eu fiquei por você não ter terminado ficando com o Malfoy?

- Só uns seis trilhões de vezes. respondeu Hermione, atrás dele - Sinceramente, eu acho que você está mais feliz do que o próprio Harry.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos. disse Rony, e, antes que Hermione pudesse pedir maiores explicações, ele gritou para Gina se apressar e não esquecer de trazer o pó de Flú porque já era hora de partir .

xxx

A coruja-de-igreja castanha entrou subitamente pela janela aberta e pousou, piando, sobre a mesa ao lado de Harry, que estava no Salão de Estudantes, almoçando. A coruja tinha duas cartas amarradas em sua pata esquerda, ambas foram enroladas, e viraram dois tubos caprichados, e amarrados com fitas de cores diferentes.

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava distraído conversando com Fleur Delacour.

- Cartas, Malfoy.

Draco olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Jogue para mim a minha!

Harry desafivelou uma das cartas e a atirou para Draco. Ambos sabiam quem era o remetente das cartas; mesmo sem que alguém lhes tivesse contado. Hermione era uma garota eminentemente justa. Quando ela escrevia, ela escrevia sempre para ambos: uma carta para Harry, e outra para Draco. A carta de Harry era amarrada com uma fita vermelha, e a de Draco, com uma prateada. Às vezes, Harry desejava que ela lhe mandasse duas cartas para cada uma que ela enviava a Draco, só para que pudesse ter vantagem, mas isso não era da natureza de Hermione. Ela era uma pessoa do tipo escrupuloso.

Harry observou Draco abrir sua carta, lê-la, e metê-la no bolso, tudo sem sequer mudar de expressão. Harry teria dado um saco cheio de galeões para ver o que havia escrito naquela carta, mas ele preferiria morrer antes de admitir isso. Afinal de contas, ele confiava em Hermione. Ela era a sua namorada. Ela o amava. Certo?

Fleur olhou de Harry para Draco com cintilantes olhos azuis. Harry sabia que ela estava provavelmente quase tão interessada quanto ele em ver o que Hermione havia escrito para Draco. Ela estava no pé de Draco desde o primeiro dia que chegaram à escola. Vendo-o perto de Harry, ela correu até eles, gritando:

- Olá, Harry! Você não vai me apresentar o seu amigo?

Harry fez as apresentações, e Draco apertou a mão de Fleur enquanto ela sorria exultantemente para ele, e balançava os seus cabelos louros platinados.

- Malfoy Fleur havia dito - Eu conheço esse nome, é francês. A sua família é francesa?

Draco confirmou, provavelmente era.

- Você é parte veela, não é? Fleur continuou - Eu também sou. Tenho certeza de que somos parentes, eu tenho irmãos que se parecem muito com você. Eu vi você pela primeira vez, agora, no corredor, e pensei para mim mesma: "Esse garoto é lindo, ele deve ser meu parente!".

Fleur disse isso sem nenhum traço de humildade. Ela era tão convencida quanto Draco, o que, na opinião de Harry, deixava bastante credibilidade de que eles fossem da mesma família.

- Eu acho que ela gosta de você. Harry disse a Draco, logo que Fleur se foi, mas Draco balançou sua cabeça.

- Nós dois somos parte veela, somos imunes aos feitiços um do outro. disse Draco - Ela só gosta de mim porque eu me pareço com ela.

Se eles gostavam um do outro ou não, pensou Harry, olhando para eles, eles formavam uma efetiva sociedade de admiração mútua. Draco raramente ia a qualquer lugar, nesses dias, sem Fleur no seu pé. Era quase engraçado, Harry pensou, afinal de contas, ele tinha a mesma idade de Draco, e não foi há muito tempo que Fleur o considerou um garoto muito "novinho" para ser levado a sério...

A coruja piou novamente, fazendo Harry voltar à realidade. Ele deu à coruja um nuque, pegou sua carta de fita vermelha, e a abriu ansiosamente.

_Queridíssimo Harry, _

_Eu não posso escrever muita coisa porque eu estou correndo para ir para Londres, mas eu vou te enviar outra carta mais tarde, pelo Pig. O senhor e a senhora Weasley foram ao litoral para uma viagem romântica, e Fred e Jorge estão em Hogsmeade na loja de brincadeiras, então, só estamos eu, o Rony e claro, a Gina, que está de volta da França e manda lembranças. _

_Adivinhe quem me mandou uma carta inesperadamente? Viktor Krum! Eu tinha pensado que ele andava muito ocupado para escrever para qualquer pessoa, ele está viajando com a seleção da Bulgária, mas ele está em Londres agora, então eu vou dar uma passada lá no Caldeirão Furado para revê-lo. Eu direi a ele que você disse olá. E, por favor, diga oi ao Professor Lupin por mim. _

_Não posso esperar para te ver no casamento de Sirius e Narcissa. Estou contente que Sirius será feliz, pois ninguém merece isso mais que ele. _

_Com todo o meu amor, Hermione._

Harry dobrou a carta, sentindo-se desconfortável. Quando ele olhou para cima, ele viu Fleur e Draco o observando.

- Qual é o problema, Harry?perguntou Fleur, com uma solicitude jovial - A sua namorada te trocou por outro? Ela está grávida?

A carta voou da mão de Harry.

- O quê? ele perguntou atabalhoadamente - Isso é ridículo. Como ela estaria grávida?

Fleur e Draco sorriram para ele.

- Talvez seja a hora de ter aquela conversa sobre as leis da vida, Potter... disse Draco, ainda sorrindo.

_Droga,_ pensou Harry, _eu caí exatamente nessa._

- Cale a boca, Malfoy!

- Porque toda aquela história de cegonha, é só uma cortina de fumaça, você sabe. Mesmo no mundo mágico. continuou Draco.

Fleur estava rindo compulsivamente atrás de sua mão.

- Me desaponta ouvir isso. disse uma voz atrás de Harry.

Harry virou-se e viu o Professor Lupin atrás dele, sorrindo fracamente.

- Olá, Harry. ele disse.

Harry sorriu para Lupin, quem, ele pensou, estava com uma aparência bem melhor do que há três anos. Ele parecia ter menos rugas no rosto, embora isso pudesse se dever ao fato de que ele estava bronzeado pelo sol de verão. Todos estavam ficando bronzeados, até mesmo Draco, o que, na opinião de Harry, era contra todas as leis da natureza. Certamente não era possível ter um cabelo tão louro, e olhos tão claros e ainda não se bronzear ao sol? Mas, ainda assim, Fleur era igualzinha. Ela e Draco estavam agora muito bronzeados, com cabelo da cor de açúcar refinado. O próprio Harry havia ficado mais moreno, e havia revelado uma série de sardas pelo seu nariz, que ele mesmo não sabia que tinha. Ele esperava que elas não fossem muito esquisitas. Hermione tinha sardas pelo seu nariz, e ele as achava adoráveis, mas isso devia ser diferente com garotos.

- Professor Lupin, disse Harry, tirando de sua cabeça o tópico Hermione e seu nariz - Que bom te ver! Você quer se sentar? Já almoçou?

- Já. disse Lupin - Na verdade, eu estava procurando a você, Harry. E ao seu companheiro de quarto.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para Draco, que levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso, e perguntou:

- Procurando por mim? Por quê?

- Algo que Dumbledore me contou. respondeu Lupin, soando um tanto evasivo - Eu estava pensando... podíamos ir ao quarto de vocês por uns minutos? Eu gostaria de perguntar algo a vocês dois.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, deram de ombros, e se levantaram.

- Claro.- disse Harry - Por que não?

- Te vejo mais tarde. disse Draco a Fleur, que estava brandamente indignada por estar sendo abandonada.

Lupin andou na frente deles pelos corredores até o dormitório dos garotos.

- Hermione te contou que ela vai encontrar Viktor Krum em Londres? Harry perguntou a Draco, e foi recompensado ao vê-lo fazer pouco caso.

- Enorme idiota búlgaro crescido. disse Draco - O que ela vê nele?

- Ele não é tão ruim. falou Harry, sentindo-se repentinamente magnânimo quanto a Krum, provavelmente devido ao fato de que ele sabia algo de Hermione que Draco não sabia - Professor Lupin! ele gritou - O nosso quarto é esse daqui!

Draco abriu a porta e todos entraram. Era um espaçoso quarto de pedras, grande o suficiente para abrigar seis ou sete garotos, embora Harry e Draco fossem seus únicos ocupantes. Havia duas lareiras, uma em cada lado do aposento, uma larga janela de sacada com um acento feito de rocha, e duas camas com tapeçarias de veludo. O baú de Harry estava no pé de sua cama, e o de Draco, no pé da dele.

Lupin sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Harry e Draco sentaram-se na ponta de suas respectivas camas. Lupin, Harry pensou, estava estranhamente constrangido, embora tenha sorrido para Harry quando o avistou olhando para ele.

- É bom revê-lo, Harry. ele disse, sorrindo - Eu não sei se já te disse isso.

- Eu estou tentando ter aulas com você durante toda a semana. disse Harry, sorrindo de volta para Lupin - Até agora, só tivemos aulas com o Professor Emble, e ele diz a mesma coisa toda hora.

- Existem três palavras que todo Magid deve levar a sério falou Draco, imitando o Professor Emble - Controle, controle e controle. ele sorriu para Lupin - Eu disse a ele que era a mesma palavra repetida três vezes, mas ele não deu a mínima.

- Controle é importante. disse Lupin gentilmente.

- Eu sei que é. disse Draco, sem arrependimento - Mas eu já sou bom nisso, então...

- O que me faz lembrar... Lupin falou - Draco, o professor Dumbledore escreveu para mim dizendo que você tinha posse da espada de Salazar Slytherin. Ele me pediu para dar uma olhada nela.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Se você quiser... ele fechou a cara - Mas as suas mãos...

- A espada queima humanos que não sejam magids. disse Lupin calmamente - Sendo um dos ermos, eu posso tocá-la.

- Os ermos? ecoou Harry.

- Lobisomens. disse Lupin - é como nos chamamos.

- "Os Perversos Peludos Mordedores" não seria mais apropriado? perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! disse Harry, irritado.

Mas Lupin, surpreendentemente, estava sorrindo ao olhar para Draco, e falou:

- Você me lembra muito Sirius quando ele era mais jovem. Isso é realmente fantástico.

- Ele também era lindo e encantador? perguntou Draco.

- Sirius me contou que quando ele estava na escola, ele era irritante. disse Harry.

- Ele era tudo o que foi dito anteriormente. disse Lupin, ainda sorrindo. Harry tinha de admitir que era bom ver Lupin contente. Isso iluminava todo o seu rosto e fazia seus estranhos olhos verde-dourados brilharem - Agora, Draco...

- Certo. disse Draco, saltando para fora da cama, e andando até seu baú, que ele logo abriu.

Ele tirou a espada, e a manteve para cima por um momento para observá-la. De certo modo, era um objeto muito bonito, a luz do sol, que vinha da janela, deslizava na lâmina como água, e as três jóias verdes do cabo de ferro faiscavam.

- Aqui está. disse Draco, andando pelo aposento e entregando a espada a Lupin.

Lupin a pegou e a girou, tocando a lâmina suavemente com a mão, e falou:

- Isso é um objeto mágico muito poderoso.

Draco parecia satisfeito.

- Você se importa que eu faça uma experiência com a espada? perguntou Lupin, girando a espada, e examinando-a

Draco deu de ombros, e respondeu:

- Contanto que você não a quebre.

Lupin virou a lâmina, tocando-a com seus dedos magros e flexíveis. Então, ele disse:

- _Indicio!_

Harry e Draco se inclinaram para ver melhor o que apareceu escrito sobre a lâmina, esculpido no metal. Estava escurecido com a idade, e parecia estar lá desde sempre. "Descensus averno facilis est."

- O que isso quer dizer? perguntou Draco, pensativo.

Lupin parecia também não entender completamente.

- Está em latim. ele falou - Significa: Fácil é o declive para o inferno.

- Que alegre! disse Harry.

- Você tem certeza de que isso não significa: "tenha um bom dia"? perguntou Draco, esperançoso - Ou "essa espada vale muito dinheiro"?

- Ou "isso pertence a um completo idiota"? sugeriu Harry.

- Não. respondeu Lupin - Significa o que eu disse que significa.

Harry e Draco pareciam embaraçados.

- Eu não sei a que isso se refere. disse Draco - Mas soa ser algo ruim.

- Salazar Slytherin não era um cara legal. disse Lupin, levantando-se - Com a sua permissão, Draco, eu gostaria de levar essa espada até a minha sala e examiná-la mais atentamente.

- Vá em frente. disse Draco, que estava olhando agora para a espada com suspeitas - Mas não corra no corredor! ele disse, quando Lupin virou as costas para sair - Esse troço é afiado!

xxx

Quando estavam perto do Caldeirão Furado, Gina consultou seu relógio. Ela e Hermione prometeram a Rony que estariam de volta na Floreios e Borrões às três horas da tarde, e já eram duas horas, o que não deixava à Hermione muito tempo para tomar café com Krum.

Gina olhou obliquamente para Hermione, que estava muito bonita e parecia bastante inteligente num casaco vermelho curto, e com um coque preso com dois hashis vermelhos. Ela parecia ligeiramente nervosa, assim como Gina supôs que também estaria se fosse encontrar com alguém que não via havia dois anos, e que já esteve perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e, como todos sabiam, ainda devia estar. Mas é claro, Gina sabia, ninguém nunca esteve perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Nem Harry, a quem ela ainda amava... nem ninguém.

- Chegamos. disse Hermione, parando em frente à placa do Caldeirão Furado - Você vem comigo, não vem? ela adicionou, olhando para Gina esperançosa.

- Claro! disse Gina, e começou a subir as escadas junto com Hermione.

Elas entraram no salão principal do Caldeirão Furado, que estava quase vazio. Gina estava olhando furtivamente em volta, seus olhos se ajustando vagarosamente à escassez de luz, quando uma figura enorme repentinamente surgiu da escuridão.

- Her-my-own-ninny! disse uma voz grave.

Hermione segurou a mão de Gina e a apertou nervosamente.

- Viktor! ela cumprimentou - Que bom te ver!

O decorrer de três anos não mudou muito a aparência sombria e obscura de Viktor Krum. O máximo que pode-se dizer é que o tempo deixou seus traços mais marcados. Ele andou até as duas garotas, com um olhar ameaçador sob suas grossas sobrancelhas negras.

- Her-my-own-ninny! ele disse de novo - Eu gostaria de falar com você. ele olhou significantemente para Gina - A sós.

Ela olhou para Hermione, que olhou de volta para ela, surpresa.

- Eu não vou sair e deixar Hermione sozinha aqui! disse Gina, indignada -Ela não vai saber voltar sozinha!

Mas Viktor ainda estava olhando para Hermione.

- Por favor ele disse - Só cinco minutos. Lá. ele espichou a cabeça para o lado, indicando um aposento menor que o principal.

Hermione olhou para Gina, e então, deu de ombros.

- Está bem. Cinco minutos. ela falou - Gina, se você não se incomodar de esperar aqui...

Gina balançou a cabeça, e respondeu:

- Claro que não me importo.

Ela observou quando o gigantesco Krum conduziu a minúscula figura de Hermione pela saída distante e fechou a porta atrás dele. Gina balançou sua cabeça. Ela não sabia o que Krum queria falar para Hermione, mas, pela expressão dele, dificilmente seriam boas notícias. Na sua opinião, Hermione jamais deveria ter aceito se encontrar com ele, ele não parecia confiável, e Harry devia ser levado em consideração. Se Harry fosse o seu namorado, Gina achava que jamais... não, ela disse a si mesma, tire essa idéia da cabeça! Isso nunca aconteceria.

A porta do aposento no qual Hermione e Krum estavam abriu-se, e de lá saiu Hermione, parecendo bastante aturdida. Ela caminhou até Gina e segurou suas mãos. Gina quase gritou; as mãos de Hermione estavam muito geladas.

- Gina Hermione disse - Eu preciso ficar aqui e falar com o Viktor. Vá na frente e encontre o Rony. O Viktor vai me dar uma carona até a Toca mais tarde.

Assustada, Gina arregalou os olhos, e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. disse Hermione, bastante firme

- Mas Hermione... começou Gina, abaixando o tom de voz - Eu não me sinto bem te largando aqui. Será que ele... não pode ir conosco até a Toca e falar com você lá?

Hermione balançou sua cabeça, e respondeu:

- Você entenderá mais tarde, Gina. ela disse, e como Gina parecia estar incerta, adicionou, irritada - Eu sei o que estou fazendo, está bem?

Gina viu Hermione quando ela virou-se, caminhou, e desapareceu novamente no aposento onde Viktor estava, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentindo-se ligeiramente aturdida, Gina saiu do Caldeirão Furado e encontrou a luz do dia no Beco Diagonal.

xxx

(Draco dormindo)

Saindo de um sonho repleto de sangue e fogo, Draco acordou, encontrando-se sendo sacudido fortemente, pelos ombros. Ele piscou os olhos, tentando enxergar na escuridão.

- Potter? ele resmungou - Ei! O que você está fazendo...?

E parou no meio da frase. Os olhos que o observavam na escuridão não eram verdes, mas vermelho-escuros com veias amarelas.

Draco berrou. E se jogou para o lado da cama, caindo no chão. Ele caiu ao lado de seu baú, e se ajoelhou. A escuridão do quarto era da cor de piche, mas ele podia ver o vulto corcunda de algo, algo do tamanho de um cachorro, agachado no pé de sua cama, olhando para ele com ferozes olhos vermelhos.

Na outra cama, Harry acordou e pôs seus óculos.

- Malfoy, o que...?

Ele parou a frase no meio. Draco não tinha certeza de que Harry tivesse visto o vulto escuro, e de fato, não se importava muito com isso. Ainda ajoelhado, ele remexeu na tampa de seu baú, e o abriu. Ele enfiou sua mão lá dentro, e então lembrou-se, com um cambaleio revoltante em seu estômago, que ele havia deixado Lupin levar a espada naquela tarde. Sua varinha, onde estava a sua varinha...

- _Lumos_. recitou Harry

Uma luz brotou da ponta da varinha que Harry estava segurando, e iluminou o quarto com um brilho ofuscante. A luz iluminou Harry, sentado em sua cama, Draco, agachado no chão, e a criatura, seja lá o que fosse, que deu um grito estridente e afastou-se da luz.

- Não me machuque! a criatura berrou, num inglês perfeitamente compreensível, embora sua voz parecesse mais com estalidos de fogueira que com voz humana - Por favor, não me machuque!

Harry olhou para Draco. Draco retribuiu o olhar. Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, mas ambos estavam pensando obviamente na mesma coisa: como será que um monstro horrível daqueles estava com medo de dois garotos de pijama?

- O que é isso? perguntou Draco, olhando espantado para Harry.

- Não faço idéia. respondeu Harry, levantando-se.

Draco também se levantou, e ficou ao lado de Harry, os dois observando o monstro, Harry com sua varinha em punho.

O que-quer-que-fosse era do tamanho de um cachorro, com pele cinza escamosa, e uma cabeça perfeitamente redonda e sem orelhas. A criatura também não tinha nariz, e sua boca era um longo corte. Estava com as duas mãos para cima.

- Está tudo bem. disse Harry, olhando a criatura - Nós não vamos te machucar. Só... se acalme.

- Uma ova que não vamos machucá-lo! falou Draco, que ainda estava trêmulo - O que você queria pulando em mim no meio da noite desse jeito? O que você quer?

A criatura respondeu, na mesma voz de estalido de fogueira:

- Me machuque, se quiser. Eu só vim aqui buscar o que é meu.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, perplexos.

- Repita, por favor. pediu Harry educadamente.

- Eu vim buscar o que é meu. repetiu a criatura - A minha outra metade! a criatura soluçou secamente e olhou desprezivelmente para Harry e Draco - Por muitos anos, minha metade esteve escondida de mim. E então, eu comecei a sentir que ela havia retornado ao mundo. Eu a procurei por mares, céus e terras. E a achei aqui. É minha! berrou a criatura - E estava perdida há mil anos!

- O que é exatamente essa sua outra metade? perguntou Draco - Quero dizer, você parece totalmente completo para mim, sem faltar nenhuma parte, a menos que o fato de você não ter orelhas conte. Você está procurando por suas orelhas?

A criatura olhou para ele com desprezo, e falou:

- Você é um garoto mortal muito idiota! E se eu tivesse comigo agora a minha outra metade, e meus poderes todos, eu te devoraria!

Draco parecia furioso. Harry o refreou com uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Ninguém vai comer ninguém aqui. disse Harry - Você poderia nos contar mais sobre essa... hã... outra metade que você esqueceu onde guardou?

A criatura estava encolerizada.

- Eu não esqueci de nada! Minha outra metade foi tirada de mim a força por um bruxo maligno, e escondida de mim. Eu procurei por todos os lugares, e ela está AQUI!

Harry estava olhando para a criatura com sua cabeça inclinada para um lado, pensativo.

- Você é um demônio, não é?

A criatura, que era matreira, enganadora, falou:

- Eu não sou um demônio!

- Ah, você é sim! falou Harry, ganhando mais convicção - Nós estudamos demônios no ano passado, em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu também sei como expulsá-los. ele apontou sua varinha para a criatura - _Dispelle..._

- Nãããããão! o demônio berrou, batendo seus punhos contra o travesseiro de Draco, como uma criança raivosa, e Harry interrompeu o feitiço - Eu te conto, é minha! Vocês não têm o direito de mantê-la longe de mim! Eu procurei por milhares de anos...

- Você procurou debaixo do sofá do INFERNO? gritou Draco, que parecia estar farto daquela ladainha.

O demônio fez um rosnado fúnebre:

- Eu não procuro as coisas como os mortais. Eu sinto o que é meu. Tudo o que é meu chama por mim, e eu escuto. Por mil anos, minha outra metade se manteve em silêncio. Há pouco, eu ouviu o chamado, e fui atraído até aqui. E agora... ele olhou em volta, impaciente - Agora está em silêncio novamente. Mas estava aqui! Tenho certeza disso!

Harry olhou obliquamente para Draco, e sussurrou:

- Você sabe pelo que ele está procurando, não sabe? Por aquela espada...

- Shhh! disse Draco, advertindo, e virando-se para o demônio - Não há nenhum objeto demoníaco ou do outro mundo aqui nesse quarto. ele falou, sem mentir - A menos que você esteja contando com o Potter, eu sempre tive as minhas suspeitas sobre ele, e você pode levá-lo a vontade, se quiser.

O demônio olhou para Harry, sem muito interesse.

- O garoto Potter não me interessa.

- Ei! gritou Harry, que estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, e se sentiu menosprezado - Olhe ele disse ao demônio - vá em frente, se você não acredita no que o Draco disse sobre não termos nenhum... hã...objeto demoníaco aqui. Você não tem nenhum, tem? ele sibilou no ouvido de Draco.

Draco revirou seus olhos.

Mas o demônio, sem esperar por ademais permissões, começou a arrancar tudo do quarto, a virar cadeiras, a revirar as cinzas da lareira, a escancarar as mochilas dos dois garotos antes de virar de cabeça para baixo o baú de Harry. Harry observou chocado seus pertences voarem para todos os lados. Draco abaixou-se rapidamente quando as roupas de Harry voaram sobre a sua cabeça e atingiram a parede oposta.

Não achando nada no baú de Harry, o demônio dedicou sua atenção ao de Draco. Os dois garotos observaram, resignados, o demônio esparramar todas as roupas e livros de Draco pelo chão.

- Sabe disse Draco a Harry num sussurro - eu sempre imaginei demônios mais violentos, severos e assassinos. Esse se enfiando no meio de nossas coisas... é meio... brega!

- Eu realmente concordo. falou Harry.

- Você pode expulsá-lo. disse Draco, esperançoso.

- Eu acho que é melhor convencê-lo de que não temos o que ele quer, senão, ele vai voltar. disse Harry - Ele não parece ainda poder sentir onde está a sua "outra metade". Eu espero. ele adicionou, pensando em Lupin.

- Certo. falou Draco - Mas se esse bicho rasgar uma de minhas roupas, ele está fora daqui.

xxx

- É tudo culpa sua! disse Rony, olhando para Gina severamente. Seus olhos azuis estavam incendiando, e seu cabelo ruivo estava arrepiado em vários topetes esquisitos, exatamente como o de Harry - Como você pode abandoná-la no Caldeirão Furado com aquele... aquele...

- Isso não é justo! Gina gritou, seus olhos relampejando - Você não a ouviu, Rony! Você não estava lá! Ela não teria me deixado ficar lá, ela mesma me mandou ir embora e deixá-la sozinha!

- Já é meia-noite! disse Rony, que estava tão zangado quanto preocupado - Onde ela está?

- Eu sei disse Gina, sentando-se, desgostosa a mesa da cozinha - Eu sei, mas, Rony... tente ser mais perspectivo. Talvez eles só estejam conversando e perderam a hora.

- Ela teria enviado uma coruja, ou alguma coisa. Hermione não é assim, ela...

- Não sou assim como? perguntou Hermione, entrando pela porta da cozinha e olhando os dois curiosamente.

Rony e Gina ficaram embasbacados.

- _Hermione!_ ofegou Rony, aliviado - Você está bem!

- Eu te disse que ela estava bem! disse Gina, que estava extremamente aliviada por ver Hermione. Ela virou-se para a amiga - Você está bem, não está?

- É claro que estou bem! falou Hermione calmamente - Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ir lá para cima por uns minutinhos. Volto já.

Ela virou-se, ainda muito calma, e subiu as escadas. Rony e Gina a observaram partir, boquiabertos.

- Você acha que ela está perturbada por alguma coisa? perguntou Gina, logo que pôde achar palavras.

- Acho que não. respondeu Rony vagarosamente - Ela parece o oposto de perturbada. Estranhamente calma. Acho que talvez fosse melhor se você fosse lá em cima falar com ela. ele adicionou, desgostoso - Conversa de garotas.

Gina balançou sua cabeça, e falou:

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai preferir falar com você.

Rony suspirou, e disse:

- Acho que você tem razão.

Então, ele se levantou, e subiu as escadas, onde ele parou no meio ao avistar Hermione, que estava vindo da direção oposta carregando sua pequena maleta de viagens. Ela passou por ele ao descer as escadas, e caminhou até a cozinha. Rony correu atrás dela.

- Hermione, ele disse, lutando contra um crescente sentimento de alerta - Você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou bem. disse Hermione, que estava andando pela cozinha, agora - Eu só decidi passar uns dias com o Viktor, só isso.

- Você o QUÊ? exclamaram Rony e Gina juntos.

- Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério.

Hermione virou-se e olhou para eles. Ela estava pequena, pálida e determinada. Mechas de seu cabelo estavam para fora de seu coque e caindo em volta de seu rosto.

- Eu estou falando sério. disse Hermione - Por que eu não iria? Por que eu não faria o que eu quero fazer?

- Você perdeu o juízo? perguntou Rony.

- E Harry? perguntou Gina.

Hermione deu de ombros, e falou:

- Ele vai entender.

- Ele decididamente NÃO vai entender disse Rony - Hermione, sente-se, por favor. Você está brava com o Harry? Ele fez alguma coisa? Você está tentando dar o troco nele? Nesse caso, eu te imploro, faça outra coisa. Gina, me ajude aqui com ela!

- Você podia ter um caso com o Rony. sugeriu Gina, prestativa - Isso decididamente iria chatear o Harry.

- _Obrigado_, Gina. falou Rony, olhando ameaçadoramente para a irmã.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, olhando para Rony com olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Eu tenho que fazer algo importante. Vocês dois podem se acalmar? Eu volto em alguns dias.

- Alguns... dias? repetiu Rony fracamente.

- Se vocês vão reagir assim, talvez eu não volte nunca mais! disse rispidamente Hermione, virou-se, e escancarou a porta, saindo por ela.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam, horrorizados, então, Rony levantou-se e seguiu Hermione pelo jardim.

- Hermione! ele chamou.

Ela estava andando pela grama em direção a uma figura sombria e alta, sentada numa vassoura. Com um sentimento de intenso presságio, Rony começou a correr.

- Hermione! ele chamou novamente.

Mas, sem ao menos olhar para trás, ela montou na vassoura, agarrou Krum pela cintura, e voaram, pairando bem acima da Toca. Rony olhou para cima, e observou-os diminuir até desaparecer pelos céus.

- Mas Hermione detesta voar! disse Rony, entorpecido, ainda olhando para o ponto onde eles sumiram - Ela não voaria nem com o Harry!

- Parece que ela mudou de idéia. falou Gina secamente, atrás dele.

- Algo aqui está muito, muito errado. disse Rony, virando-se para encarar sua irmã - Pegue o Pigwidgeon! ele pediu - Nós precisamos mandar umas cartas desde já. Precisamos avisar Papai e Mamãe... e os pais de Hermione...

- Não podemos pegar o Pigwidgeon. disse Gina. Rony a encarou, e perguntou:

- Por que não?

O rosto de Gina estava muito pálido sob o luar, e ela encarou de volta com olhos arregalados e desgostosos.

- O Pigwidgeon não está aqui. ela falou - Eu acho que Hermione acabou de mandá-lo entregar uma carta.

- Meu Deus! disse Rony finalmente - _Harry_.

xxx

- Eu não acho que devemos contar a ele. disse Draco num sussurro sibilante.

Eram oito da manhã, e eles estavam do lado de fora da porta da sala de Lupin. Não tendo achado nada, o demônio deixou o dormitório deles às 3 da manhã, prometendo reaver sua "outra metade" em breve. Nem Harry nem Draco conseguiram voltar a dormir adequadamente mais tarde, e a conseqüência foi que, ambos estavam muito cansados e sobressaltados.

- Mas ele é um lobisomem, Malfoy! protestou Harry, passando uma mão sobre o próprio cabelo, que estava arrepiado - Ele está acostumado com todo esse troço de Magia Negra!

- Pode ser. disse Draco - Mas ainda assim, ele é um lobisomem crescido. Um professor lobisomem. Se nós contarmos a ele que há demônios em nosso quarto, ele vai se sentir moralmente obrigado a fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Nem nós podemos contar a ele que há demônios em nosso quarto disse Harry - Podemos contar a ele que apareceu um demônio em nosso quarto. Só um.

- Eu acho que os professores devem considerar até mesmo um demônio no dormitório como um problema administrativo. falou Draco - Quer apostar que ele vai direto para o Dumbledore?

- E se ele for, Malfoy? perguntou rispidamente Harry

- Você só está com medo de que ele tome a sua espada de você.

- Nós não sabemos se era disso que ele estava atrás!

- E de que diabos você acha que ele estava atrás? Das suas meias? Da sua coleção de produtos para tratamento capilar? Ah, esqueci que ele não tem cabelo! Você quer saber por quê? Por que ele é um DEMÔNIO!

- Está bem, mas você está abusando do sarcasmo! exclamou Draco, irritado - Você quer contar a ele? Muito bem! Vá em frente e conte a ele!

- Está bem. disse Harry, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio - Eu vou contar!

E ele bateu à porta da sala de Lupin, que abriu-se. Os dois garotos entraram, Draco logo atrás de Harry. O Professor Lupin estava sentado a sua mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário. A fria luz do sol matinal, filtrada pela janela, fazia com que seu cabelo ficasse dourado escuro. Logo que os garotos entraram, ele os encarou, sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava o jornal e o guardava na gaveta, e falou:

- Eu estava me perguntando se vocês estavam planejando entrar ou se iam só ficar parados em frente à porta e brigar um com o outro pela manhã inteira.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, com uma culpa melancólica.

- Ah, não se preocupem! disse Lupin - Eu não escutei o que estavam conversando. ele olhou para Draco - Eu estou feliz que tenha vindo porque, de fato, eu...

- Você já examinou a minha espada? perguntou Draco rapidamente.

- Examinei. respondeu Lupin.

Ele se levantou, caminhou pelo quarto até uma caixa de cristal que estava pendurado na parede. Harry viu que o Professor Lupin havia colocado a espada de Slytherin dentro dessa caixa. Lupin pegou o objeto da parede, e o carregou até sua mesa, onde ele o soltou, e o examinou calmamente.

- Draco ele falou - Quando esta espada estava sob a posse de sua família, onde era guardada?

- Numa caixa de cristal na nossa sala de esgrima. respondeu Draco prontamente.

- E alguém já a usou?

- Não. respondeu Draco, após uns pensar um pouco - ela estava sempre na caixa. Ninguém jamais a abriu, que eu tenha visto.

- Dumbledore me disse que a caixa em que esta espada estava guardada foi despedaçada por um Feitiço Furacão produzido por algum tipo de objeto demoníaco.disse Lupin, e Harry e Draco fizeram que sim com a cabeça - Uma estranha combinação de circunstâncias. Eu tenho certeza, embora não tenha provas, de que essa caixa na qual o seu pai guardava a espada, não era uma caixa qualquer. E essa espada também não é uma espada qualquer.

- Claro que não. disse Harry - Dumbledore nos disse que essa é uma espada de Magid.

- Mais que isso. disse Lupin - Essa espada é o que chamamos de lâmina demoníaca. Você pode matar absolutamente qualquer coisa usando ela: demônios, vampiros, monstros imortais, a até os mortos ressuscitados.

- Que legal! exclamou Draco - Isso vai ser muito divertido em festas. "Oi, eu sou Draco Malfoy e eu posso matar absolutamente qualquer coisa, o que VOCÊ pode fazer?".

- Você não vai levar essa espada a festas. disse Lupin severamente - Na verdade, você sequer a tocará novamente por um bom tempo.

Draco olhou para Harry como quem queria dizer _Eu te disse_.

- Mas é minha! Draco protestou, virando-se para Lupin - Está na minha família desde sempre!

- Quando eu digo que é uma lâmina demoníaca, explicou Lupin - Eu não quero dizer que é uma espada feita por um demônio ou para um demônio. Eu quero dizer que ela é um demônio. Esta espada está bem viva. E é também muito maligna.

Draco estava de braços cruzados olhando para Lupin.

- Como você sabe que essa espada é maligna?

- Eu não sei. admitiu Lupin - Eu digo isso pelo fato dela estar guardada nessa caixa. Eu posso estar enganado, mas eu imagino que o seu pai a guardava numa caixa bem parecida com essa. Draco e Harry olharam para a caixa, que parecia a ambos feita de um cristal qualquer - Não é cristal. disse Lupin, interpretando corretamente os olhares dos garotos para a caixa - É Adamantina. Um material que resiste a maior parte dos tipos de interferência mágica, e ele adicionou, olhando para Draco - é quase inquebrável. Talvez outro forte Feitiço Furacão possa despedaçá-la, mas eu não recomendo tentar.

- Em outras palavras, sem chances de tentar pegar a espada de volta. falou Draco, com um sorriso gatuno - Nem se eu usasse um Feitiço de Atração?

- Sem chances. respondeu Lupin jovialmente - A espada não pode ser magicamente localizada enquanto estiver na caixa.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam. Não era de se espantar que o demônio não a conseguiu achar.

- Você a terá de volta quando eu tiver certeza de que ela não é perigosa. disse Lupin a Draco, e em seguida, virou-se para Harry - Você tinha alguma coisa a me contar, Harry?

O olhar de Harry foi de Lupin, que estava demasiado investigativo, para Draco, que estava olhando pela janela, nervoso. Harry sabia que, se ele contasse que um demônio histérico apareceu em seu quarto na noite anterior, dizendo que estava procurando por sua "outra metade", que agora Harry não tinha duvidas de que era a espada de Slytherin, Draco nunca mais veria sua espada.

Harry fez que não com a cabeça, e falou:

- Não, Professor Lupin. Nada.

- Oooh! exclamou Draco quando eles deixaram a sala de Lupin e entraram num dos corredores - Você mentiu para um professor, Potter. E com a maior cara de santo! Logo, logo, você vai se transformar em mim.

- Está certo, eu menti. disse Harry.

Draco sorriu para ele, e falou:

- Fala sério, você gostou de mentir! Admita...

Ele parou a frase no meio porque uma corujinha voou rente a sua cabeça, alvoroçando-se toda.

- Ei! exclamou Harry, esticando o pescoço para ver a ave - Pigwidgeon! ele esticou o braço, e Pigwidgeon aterrissou nele, piando cansadamente - Pobre Pig... disse Harry - Indo e voltando da Irlanda duas vezes em dois dias. Você tem uma carta para mim?

Pigwidgeon esticou sua pata, na qual estava um papel branco enrolado, amarrado com uma fita vermelha. Harry pegou a carta e soltou Pig, que voou e pousou sobre o seu ombro.

Draco estava olhando para ele, curioso. Harry se perguntou se ele tinha ficado chateado por Hermione não ter lhe enviado uma carta também. Admitidamente, isso não tinha a cara de Hermione. Ela devia estar cheia de coisas na cabeça. Harry abriu a carta, começou a ler, e ficou de repente muito pálido.

Draco olhou para ele, curioso, e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem, Potter?

- É... é de Hermione. gaguejou Harry.

- Eu sei disso. falou Draco, cujos olhos estavam revelando uma ponta de alerta - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Ela está bem. respondeu Harry, numa voz estranhamente reprimida - Ela está... bem.

- Então, qual é o problema?

- Ela foi embora para passar o verão com o Viktor Krum. respondeu Harry, perplexo, ainda olhando para a carta - Na Bulgária. Ela está dizendo que se deu conta de que esteve apaixonada por ele por todos esses anos. ele olhou para Draco com a expressão de quem acaba de entrar num pesadelo. - Ela está... ela está rompendo comigo.

xxx

**Olá pessoal.**

**O grupo de tradução Heren Istarion, com a devida autorização, vai continuar a tradução de Draco Sinister que estava parada. Iremos publicar novamente os capítulos anteriores e ainda essa semana será colocado o capítulo 12 que é inédito.**

**Então apertem seus cintos e aproveitem!**


	2. De tinta, sangue e irmandade

Autora: Cassandra Claire

Tradutora: Vênus

Co-Tradutoras: Cíntia, Camila/Cho e Julie.

Spoilers: Livros de 1 a 4

**xxx**

**Capítulo 2 - De tinta, sangue e irmandade**

- Ela está rompendo comigo.- disse Harry.

- Ela o quê?

- Está rompendo comigo.- repetiu Harry, com o mesmo tom de completo espanto.

- Ela não está fazendo isso,- replicou Draco, com convicção - Você leu a carta de modo errado. Deixe-me lê-la.

Ter entregado a carta a Draco fazendo um esforço mudo de segurá-la era, sem dúvida, uma prova do quão chocado Harry estava. Draco a puxou com força, e a leu rapidamente.

_Caro Harry, _

_Eu vi Viktor esta tarde e me dei conta de que eu realmente o amei durante todos esses anos e ainda o amo. Estou indo com ele para sua casa na Bulgária onde podemos ficar juntos. Você sempre será um amigo muito querido, mas eu descobri que o meu coração pertence só ao Viktor. Por favor, não tente entrar em contato comigo. _

_Hermione_

- Não há muito o que interpretar aí.- disse Harry numa opressão fadada - Ela foi bastante franca.

- Ela não pode estar apaixonada por Viktor Krum. Simplesmente não pode, - disse Draco, examinando a carta novamente, na tentativa de achar outra analise para a pequena carta de Hermione - Quero dizer, eu sempre imaginei que, se ela um dia te largasse, seria para ficar comigo. Me desculpe.- ele adicionou ao olhar para Harry - Mas, sério... Viktor Krum?

Harry só olhou para ele perplexo, e perguntou:

- Por que não Viktor Krum?

- Porque ele é um grande homem de Neanderthal idiota que não consegue nem pronunciar o nome dela!

- Isso não importa.- disse Harry num tom abafado - Ela não me ama. Isso é o que importa.- ele pegou a carta de volta de Draco, olhou para ela como se fosse um objeto estranho, e a amarrotou no bolso - Eu acho que é melhor irmos para a aula.

- O quê?

- Aula. Nós temos aula com o Lupin agora.

- Você quer dizer que você vai para a aula como se... como se nada...

Mas Harry já havia dado as costas e já estava andando pelo corredor. Draco o observou, incrédulo. Ele não podia entender porque Harry estava agindo como se tivesse acabado de ter recebido o beijo do Dementador. Se isso tivesse acontecido com ele próprio, Draco, ele já estaria gritando e quebrando objetos pesados. Será que Harry estava em estado de choque? Draco havia lido sobre pessoas em estado de choque. Você devia deitar pessoas nesse estado no chão e cobri-las com um cobertor pesado. De todo modo, derrubar Harry no chão e atirar um cobertor sobre ele parecia impraticável.

- Olá, Draco!- disse uma voz atrás de seu ombro

Era Fleur, exatamente quem ele não queria ver.

- Fleur, eu tenho que ir pra aula exatamente agora...

- Você tem aula com o Lupin, estou certa? Eu tenho a mesma aula. Podemos ir juntos!- ela anunciou gloriosamente, pegou o braço dele quando ele começou a andar

Draco apertou o passo, até que estava andando lado a lado com Harry, que ainda estava sem expressão alguma.

- Olá, Harry!- cumprimentou alegremente Fleur.

Harry não respondeu.

- O Harry está bem?- perguntou ela num tom baixo a Draco

Ele estava se privando de responder, quando ela notou o professor Lupin vindo de um corredor transversal em direção a onde eles estavam. Ele os cumprimentou com um sinal feito pela cabeça assim que os avistou, e em seguida, entrou na sala de aula.

- Ele é muito bonito.- disse Fleur, contente - Não como os outros professores. O Lupin tem um certo...

- Magnetismo animal?- sugeriu Draco

- Exatamente.- concordou Fleur sorrindo

Draco ficou aliviado quando ela soltou seu braço e entrou na sala de aula, logo após Lupin. Ele virou-se rapidamente para Harry, e perguntou:

- Potter, você tem certeza de que...?

- Estou _bem_, Malfoy.

Draco queria dizer a Harry que ele não estava bem. Harry parecia, na verdade, que ia ficar doente. Mas não era prudente perguntar isso agora. Os alunos haviam começado a entrar na sala, e Harry os acompanhou. Draco foi atrás de Harry, e sentou-se onde pudesse ficar de olho nele. Ele não sabia o que essa estranha calma de Harry pressagiava, mas tinha certeza de que não era nada de bom.

O próprio Draco sentia-se um tanto atordoado. Hermione, fugindo com Krum? Apaixonada por Viktor Krum? Isso era tão estranho quanto se Hermione tivesse esquecido de estudar para as provas finais. Ninguém conhecia Hermione como ele, a observava como ele, via o modo com que ela olhava para Harry como ele. Quantas vezes Draco a contemplou contemplando Harry? Ela não podia não estar apaixonada pelo Harry, afinal de contas. Seu mundo devia ser construído em alicerces estranhos, Draco pensou soturnamente, mas mesmo assim, eram alicerces, e se Hermione tivesse mesmo fugido com Viktor Krum, então, tudo viria abaixo. Que diabos ela estava pensando?

-... muito feliz em estar lecionando para essa classe.- a voz de Lupin interrompeu a linha de pensamentos de Draco, e ele olhou para o professor.

Lupin estava atrás de sua mesa, onde havia um grande globo de vidro e uma pilha de livros. Ele havia acabado de escrever o título da aula na lousa: FUNDAMENTOS DE TRANSFORMAÇÕES MÁGICAS PARA MAGIDS.

Fleur estava sentada na fileira da frente, olhando fixamente para Lupin. Draco começou a imaginar o que aconteceria se Lupin percebesse. O olhar direto de Fleur tendia a fazer com que homens de quase todas as idades começassem a agir de modo excêntrico.

- Agora- continuou Lupin - Vocês todos, como Magids, sabem que têm acesso a habilidade que outros bruxos não têm. Se vocês escolherem utilizar esses poderes em sua totalidade ou não, isso é com vocês, mas vocês têm o potencial. Primeiramente, de todo modo, vocês têm que aprender quais são essas habilidades.

Ele virou-se, e escreveu outra palavra na lousa: ANIMAGOS.

Um tênue sussurro de surpresa correu pela sala. Pensativo, Draco virou-se para olhar para Harry, que estava olhando fixamente para sua pena de escrever, com uma expressão perplexa. Draco inclinou-se obliquamente em direção a ele, e disse, do canto da boca:

- Eu estava pensando sobre esse lance da Hermione, Potter, e eu...

Bang!

A garrafa de tinta de vidro da mesa de Harry explodiu como uma mini-bomba. Voou vidro e tinta para todo lado, borrando a mesa e as roupas de um Harry assustado. Draco levou a mão ao seu rosto, e ela voltou preta e vermelha: tinta e sangue. Um caco de vidro havia cortado sua bochecha.

Algumas pessoas sentadas perto de Harry e de Draco começaram a sussurrar entre si, surpresas. Ignorando-as, Draco olhou para Harry com alerta imediato. Harry não era nada bom em matéria de controlar suas emoções, na verdade, ele era terrível nisso. O efeito do choque estava começando a passar quando...

BANG!

O globo de vidro da mesa de Lupin quebrou-se. Lupin pulou para trás, e vários alunos se esquivaram quando grandes cacos de vidro voaram por cima de suas cabeças e se despedaçaram na parede oposta. Draco se levantou e agarrou as vestes de Harry.

- Pare, Potter!- ele disse

- Mas eu não...

- Pare!

Meio que arrastando Harry, Draco saiu da sala de aula quando Lupin e o resto da turma olharam para eles, assustados. Logo que se viu no corredor, ele fechou a porta da sala e soltou Harry, que sentou pesadamente no chão e olhou para Draco com uma expressão de atordoamento.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?- berrou Draco, soltando fumaça. Ele estava coberto por tinta e cacos de vidro, e tinha quase certeza de que sua camisa estava permanentemente arruinada - Se controle!

- Eu não fiz nada!- replicou Harry, furioso e aos gritos.

CRASH

Uma das janelas de vitral quebrou na parede sobre as cabeças deles, deixando chover cacos de vidro.

- Pare com isso!- gritou Draco, protegendo sua cabeça - Você quer a escola inteira aqui reclamando, seu pirralho estúpido?

Harry parecia começar a ficar preocupado.

- Mas eu não tive a intenção de...- ele parou quando outro estalido ameaçador veio da direção de outra janela

Draco estava seriamente em alerta. Visto as já provadas habilidades de Harry de fazer chover corujas e neve azul, ele temia que a qualquer momento fosse chover sapos. Ou tijolos. Ou objetos pontudos, afiados.

- Potter- ele disse - Eu queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Sem brincadeira, é para o seu próprio bem.

- O quê é?- perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco, perplexo

- Isso.- disse Draco, chutando Harry com força nas costelas

- Ai!- reclamou Harry, dizendo algo bem parecido com isso, se contorcendo e ofegando. Quando ele tomou fôlego, olhou para Draco com raiva - Você é um babaca, Malfoy!- disse ele, levantou-se, e deu um soco nele

Não era da natureza de Draco apanhar sem dar o troco. Ele virou-se para Harry e o atingiu no queixo. Isso era definitivamente, entretanto, uma proposta de perda; Draco era mais alto e tinha maior extensão, mas Harry tinha a força vinda de uma raiva cega, não só de Draco, mas da vida, em geral. Nesse momento, Lupin e o resto da classe haviam saído da sala para ver o que estava acontecendo, e Harry estava sentado em Draco, batendo nele com os dois punhos.

- Harry!- reclamou Fleur, que não gostava de ver garotos brigando, a menos que fosse por causa dela - Não bata no Draco, você vai arruinar o rosto dele!

- HARRY!- berrou Lupin, cuja voz parecia gotejar gelo - DRACO. EXPLIQUEM O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

Harry parou de bater em Draco e olhou para Lupin, atordoado.

- PARA O MEU ESCRITÓRIO, AGORA!- ordenou Lupin

Harry levantou-se, e o mesmo fez Draco. Ambos estavam sangrando, embora Draco estivesse bem pior que Harry. Eles relutantemente seguiram Lupin até seu escritório, pelo corredor, cientes dos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos para suas costas. Lupin abriu com força a porta de seu aposento, conduziu-os para dentro, e sibilou:

- SENTEM-SE E NÃO SE MEXAM ATÉ QUE EU VOLTE.

E bateu a porta.

De repente, tudo ficou muito quieto, exceto pelo suave tique-taque do relógio da parede. Draco olhou parta Harry pelo canto de seu olho. Harry olhou para Draco pelo canto de seu olho. E viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- O que é engraçado, Malfoy?- ele perguntou, num misto de curiosidade e indignação.

- Te impedi de nos enterrar a todos numa montanha de cacos de vidro, não impedi?- falou Draco, que só podia sorrir com um lado da boca, o que deu a ele um ar assimétrico e vagamente psicótico - Te distraí no momento crucial. Está se sentindo melhor, agora?

Harry, que de fato se sentia melhor, olhou para suas articulações sangrentas, e depois para Draco, e sentiu-se repentinamente culpado.

- Malfoy - ele falou, hesitante - Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que eu...

- Esqueça isso!- exclamou Draco alegremente - A cara que você fez quando eu te chutei nas costelas, aquilo fez valer a pena!

O sentimento de culpa de Harry desapareceu na hora.

- É irrelevante pedir desculpas para você, não é?

Draco mexeu a mão num gesto de dispensa, e falou:

- Eu nunca peço desculpas, por que você deveria?

- Você não pede desculpas? Do mesmo modo que você não desmaia?

- Exatamente. - confirmou Draco.

- O que mais você não faz?

- Eu não choro. - disse Draco - E eu não danço. Detesto dançar.- ele estremeceu - E eu também não acho que a Hermione está apaixonada pelo Viktor Krum.

Harry pestanejou e disse:

- Podemos não falar sobre isso?

- Vamos lá, Potter!- falou Draco, que havia caminhado até a mesa de Lupin e estava casualmente examinando os objetos que lá estavam - Pense sobre isso. Isso não faz sentido.- ele parou de falar - Ei, Potter! Veja isso!

Harry foi até lá para ver o que Draco estava vendo, e olhou pelo ombro dele. Um livro grande e, melhor dizendo, mofado estava aberto sobre a mesa de Lupin. Harry o tocou com cautela; o livro tinha uma espessa capa de couro, bem dura, e as páginas estavam velhas, amareladas e empoeiradas. O livro estava aberto numa página que mostrava xilogravuras de vários objetos: um que parecia uma manopla de armadura, outra que parecia um crânio de aparência asquerosa, e, abaixo de tudo, um desenho de uma espada. Não estava pormenorizada, mas as jóias no cabo eram definitivamente muito verdes.

O título no topo da página dizia: Artefatos Demoníacos: Manual do Usuário. A Lâmina Vivente. Era difícil ler o que havia escrito abaixo disso, pois as letras estavam manchadas com parafina de vela e ocasionalmente com a duvidosa mancha de tinta marrom.

... Visto que esta lâmina foi ou ainda é, alguma parte ou partilha do corpo ou espírito de um demônio... qualquer indivíduo que possua tal lâmina deve conhecer sua natureza. Tal lâmina pode ser inata; mas a grande custo ao portador, seja esse custo de corpo, ou de alma, na natureza de uma Permuta. Qualquer indivíduo que se depare com tal objeto deve saber que ele é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e só deveria ser usado de modo que levasse a sua destruição.

- Mais Puro Mal.- disse Harry pensativo - Isso não soa nada bem.

- O que não soa nada bem é que ele vai destruir a minha espada.- disse Draco, furioso - Eu jamais deveria tê-la emprestado a ele... o que deu em mim para fazer isso?

- Você não sabe se ele vai destruir sua espada.- falou Harry sensatamente - Ela pode não ser uma dessas... Lâminas Viventes.

Draco olhou para Harry. Harry parecia envergonhado.

- Certo, certo. Provavelmente é. Mas se sua espada é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, você ainda vai querer ela?

- Claro que sim!- respondeu Draco

Harry balançou sua cabeça e falou:

- Eu não te entendo, Malfoy.

A porta do escritório se abriu e os dois garotos pularam alguns passos para trás. Era obviamente Lupin, parecendo muito ameaçador. Ele entrou no escritório, fechou a porta atrás de si, e sentou-se a sua mesa. Ele olhou de Harry, que estava agachado numa parede, para Draco, que estava agachado na parede oposta, e disse:

- Me desculpem por ter gritado com vocês. Vocês... me alarmaram. Eu não sou muito fã de violência física, e, Harry! Eu pensei que você também não era.

- Ah, geralmente ele não é!- disse Draco alegremente - Mas Hermione pisou no coração dele com botas cravadas, então ele está um pouco irritado.

- _Hermione_...?- Lupin ecoou, pasmo. Harry, que havia ficado vermelho, franziu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada - Certo.- continuou Lupin - Deixe para lá. Eu sempre achei lamentável que os poderes de Magid de um indivíduo, que estão intimamente ligados tanto aos poderes de bruxaria desse indivíduo quanto ao controle de suas emoções, tendam a aparecer exatamente na adolescência, quando essa pessoa tem muito pouco tanto de controle quanto de poderes. Harry, pare de franzir as sobrancelhas! Tenho certeza de que Hermione jamais... hã... faria nada a...- ele parou - Certo, isso não é da minha conta. Mas se você está mesmo chateado, Harry, não seria melhor que você fosse falar com o Sirius?

- Oh!- exclamou Harry - Acho melhor não.

- Na verdade, não é má idéia.- disse Draco - Ele podia bater no Viktor Krum por você, Potter!

- Viktor Krum?- estranhou Lupin, franzindo suas sobrancelhas

- Hermione foi para a Bulgária com o Viktor Krum ontem.- disse Draco, que parecia determinado a agir em coro grego - E ela enviou uma carta ao Harry, mas eu estou dizendo a ele que eu não acho que ela quis dizer isso, porque... se você já viu alguma foto do Krum, ele só tem uma sobrancelha, e o Potter aqui pode não vencer nenhum concurso de beleza, mas...

- Isso é impossível!- exclamou Lupin, exasperado e entretido.

- Não é, não!- disse Draco - Ele realmente só tem uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quis dizer...- disse Lupin - que Hermione... hã... ter fugido com Viktor Krum é impossível.

Harry sobressaltou-se e perguntou:

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque...- respondeu Lupin - Viktor Krum está em Londres. Ele levou o time de Quadribol da Bulgária a uma atordoante vitória contra a Suíça esta exata manhã. Eu escutei o jogo pelo Rádio Bruxo. Ele definitivamente- Lupin continuou - NÃO está na Bulgária.

xxx

- Percy, vamos lá! - pediu Rony, exasperado - Você não pode ser prestativo pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Percy, por favor! - Gina fez coro, com um olhar suplicante direcionado ao seu irmão mais velho, ou para, ao menos o que estava visível nele: sua cabeça flutuando na lareira.

Rony e Gina estavam ajoelhados em frente a lareira, tentando não tossir por causa da fuligem.

- Não. - respondeu Percy firmemente, parecendo bastante mal-humorado - Eu NÃO vou dar a vocês o endereço da casa do Viktor Krum na Bulgária. Vocês sabem que tipo de problemas eu poderia ter com o Departamento de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos?

- Nós não vamos capturá-lo e fazer uma carnificina, Percy.- disse Rony, irritado - Nós só queremos enviar uma coruja para a Hermione, ver se ela está bem.

Percy fez um barulho irritado e falou:

- Olha, Rony, eu sinto muito que sua namorado fugiu com o Viktor Krum, mas ele é muito famoso e rico, e você não pode culpá-la. Tente encarar bem a situação como um bom garoto, certo?

- Hermione _não é minha namorada_.- disse Rony, rangendo os dentes - Ela é namorada do Harry.

- Bem,- disse Percy num tom de voz condescendente - agora ela é namorada do Viktor Krum, não é?

- É exatamente isso!- exclamou Rony, precipitando-se sobre sua afirmação como Pigwidgeon por um saboroso camundongo - Eu não acho que ela é, pelo menos não voluntariamente. Eu acho- ele prosseguiu, abaixando o tom de voz - que ela está sob o efeito de algum feitiço... ou Poção do Amor!

- Rony!- disse Percy, horrorizado - O uso de poções do amor é completamente ilegal, você sabe disso! Viktor Krum jamais faria isso, ele é... ele é... uma imagem famosa mundialmente!

- Voldemort também é!- disse Gina, desengonçada.

- Não fale esse nome!- Percy e Rony gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não? Harry sempre fala!

- Você não é o Harry!- disse Rony, virando-se em seguida para Percy novamente - Percy, o fato dele ser um jogador de quadribol famoso não quer dizer nada. Ele estava obcecado por Hermione há dois anos atrás, isso era realmente nojento, ele é muito mais velho que ela...

- Rony!- Percy interrompeu - Você tem idéia do quão ocupado eu estou? O Ministério está um tumulto! As ruas estão um caos! Esta manhã, Fudge recebeu quinhentas corujas! E adivinhe quem tem que responder a todas? Eu!

Rony e Gina entreolharam-se, e depois olharam de volta para Percy.

- Quinhentas corujas?- perguntou Rony, surpreso - Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Percy tomou uma cor roxa apopléctica, e perguntou:

- Você não lê mais os jornais?

- Nós estávamos muito preocupados com Hermione.- respondeu Gina, assustada.

- Bem, leiam!- Percy falou rispidamente - E não me aborreçam novamente antes que tenham feito isso!

E desapareceu.

Gina e Rony se entreolharam, e em seguida, se levantaram. Sem dizer uma única palavra, Gina caminhou até a porta da frente, pegou o Profeta Diário, trouxe-o para dentro, onde ela o espalhou sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Oh!- ela exclamou fracamente, ao ver a manchete - Rony!

Rony caminhou pelo aposento até chegar perto dela, em seguida, observou a primeira página do jornal, na qual estava escrito, em letras grandes:

DEMENTADORES ABANDONAM AZKABAN.

O Ministério da Magia havia confirmado dessa vez que os dementadores, há muito guardiões da prisão mágica de Azkaban, na qual tomavam conta dos duzentos prisioneiros que cumpriam pena lá, atualmente. Segundo Cornélio Fudge, não se tinha idéia de onde eles haviam ido. "Parece que eles simplesmente desapareceram. Não temos idéia de onde eles foram; de todo modo, nenhum prisioneiro escapou, e os dementadores foram substituídos por bruxos altamente qualificados da Agência Mágica de Cumprimento da Lei." Fudge realçou que a comunidade mágica deveria permanecer calma; todos os prisioneiros permaneciam intactos em Azkaban, e não havia nenhuma queixa de fuga. "Há muito tempo, vínhamos discutindo a substituição dos dementadores por bruxos qualificados, aqui no Ministério" enfatiza Percy Weasley, assistente do Ministro da Magia "De fato, isso é até bom, porque nos dá a oportunidade de implantar nosso novo programa".

- Percy, seu imbecil!- disse Rony, sob a própria respiração - Como ele pode dizer que isso é uma coisa boa? Dementadores andando por aí, livres, leves e soltos pelo país...

- Mas eles não estão!- exclamou Gina - Aqui diz que eles desapareceram!

Rony, que estava mordendo o nó de seus dedos, pensativo, fez o seguinte comentário:

- Assim como Hermione.

- Sinceramente, você não acha que essas duas coisas têm a ver, acha? Ou você acha que todos os dementadores também fugiram com o Viktor Krum?

- Claro que não, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos todos sendo amigo do Harry Potter foi que quando coisas estranhas começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, elas estão na maioria das vezes ligadas. Isso, e uma aranha gigante, não ajudam ninguém.

Gina balançou a cabeça observando o céu que ainda não havia trazido Pigwidgeon.

- Eu só queria ter notícias de Harry.- ela disse, irritada - Eu queria saber o que ela falou para ele.

Rony olhou para ela com o canto de seu olho, e falou vagarosamente:

- Se ela realmente rompeu com ele por causa do Viktor Krum, você estaria tão chateada, Gina?

- Eu descobri há muito tempo- replicou Gina, sem olhar para seu irmão - que ou eu passaria o resto dos meus dias esperando que Harry Potter me visse, ou eu daria um novo rumo a minha vida.

Rony respirou o ar que estava mantendo em seus pulmões, e falou:

- Que bom, Gina. É bom ouvir isso.

Ele voltou a ler o jornal.

- Está certo.- disse Gina, muito baixo para ele ouvir - Mas eu ainda não decidi.

xxx

- Se você continuar a andar desse jeito, Potter,- disse Draco, sem abrir seus olhos - Eu vou pregar seus pés no chão. E não pense que não vou.

Harry virou-se e olhou para Draco, que estava deitado em sua cama, com roupa de dormir, e na exata posição na qual ele costumava dormir: sobre suas costas, com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

- Como você pode dormir assim?- Harry perguntou, estranhando - Você dorme como um vampiro em forma de morcego. Isso é... fora do comum.

- Mamãe costumava dizer que eu dormia como um anjinho.- disse Draco, sem se perturbar.

Harry começou a andar compassadamente de novo. Ele estava andando desse jeito de um lado para o outro do quarto desde que eles saíram do escritório de Lupin, e já eram cinco da tarde. Draco respirou fundo, sentou-se e descruzou seus braços. Ele, na verdade, não estava com vontade de dormir, estava francamente com medo de ter outro pesadelo daqueles.

- Potter...

- Eu não posso acreditar que Rony ainda não me mandou uma coruja. Quer dizer, ela estava passando uns dias com eles na Toca, se ela tivesse ido a algum lugar, ele devia saber sobre isso...

- Bem, ela usou a coruja dele essa manhã para te enviar aquela carta. Talvez ele não tenha outra coruja.

Harry suspirou e tirou seu cabelo de cima de seus olhos.

- Eu acho bem possível- ele olhou para Draco - Sabe do que mais? Você está certo. Andar desse jeito é idiotice. Eu não vou mais andar assim.

- Ainda bem.- disse Draco, aliviado.

- Em vez disso, eu vou voar até a Toca.

- O quê? Essa é a idéia mais idiota...- Draco interrompeu a si mesmo - Na verdade,- ele falou de má vontade - isso faz bastante sentido. Não vai levar mais de quatro horas até lá via vassoura. Se sairmos agora, podemos chegar lá às nove, e estar de volta aqui a tempo do café da manhã. É bem melhor do que ficar aqui esperando por uma coruja idiota.

Harry estava olhando para Draco, quase sorrindo.

- Nós?

- Eu vou com você.- disse Draco, levantando-se, e pegando sua capa de viagem em seu baú.

Harry pegou sua capa e falou:

- Essa é a parte em que você me fala que agora somos um time?

- Não.- respondeu Draco, se endireitando - Essa é a parte que eu te falo que se você não me levar consigo, eu vou direto pro Lupin dizer que você viajou para a Inglaterra, e quando você voltar, será expulso.

Harry pegou sua vassoura, e perguntou:

- Você não me deduraria, não é, Malfoy?

- Eu tenho uma longa e brilhante carreira dedurando você, Potter. Não pense que eu pararia agora.

xxx

Quando escutou a batida na porta, Gina correu para atender, meio que esperando que fosse Hermione, que teria tomado juízo e voltado para a Toca.

Mas não era Hermione.

Ela reconheceu a pessoa atrás da porta imediatamente. Odiando alguém tanto quanto ela o odiava, tinha feito que ela tivesse uma imagem dele guardada na memória. A aparência dele era diferente da de um ano atrás: ele estava mais alto, bem mais moreno, e se possível, ainda mais louro. Definitivamente era Draco Malfoy, vestido com uma capa de viagem preta, e segurando uma vassoura em uma de suas mãos.

- Olá.- ele cumprimentou, olhando para ela como se ele não lembrasse de quem ela era - Você é a Gina, não é? Seu irmão está em casa?

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele, e ficou olhando-a depois disso.

Por um momento, houve um atordoante silêncio vindo do outro lado da porta. Então, outra voz falou. Era uma voz muito familiar, que fez Gina pular:

- Gina.- disse Harry, cautelosamente - Sou eu. Estou, hã... aqui fora com o Malfoy. Você se importaria de deixar-nos entrar?

Se Harry tivesse pedido que Gina incendiasse a casa, ela provavelmente teria obedecido. Ela abriu a porta e olhou, desconfiada, para os dois garotos que estavam a sua frente: Draco, um tanto assustado, e Harry, cansado e pálido, mas ainda familiarmente Harry, com os mesmos olhos verdes, com o mesmo cabeço bagunçado, e com a mesma cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele também estava mais alto, e estava segurando sua Firebolt em uma de suas mãos.

- É bom te ver, Gina.- ele cumprimentou, embora estivesse um pouco desconfiado - Está tudo bem?

Gina sentiu seus lábios tremerem:

- Harry. Oh, Harry! Nós estivemos tão preocupados! Hermione...

Rony apareceu atrás de Gina. Ele viu Harry, e depois viu Draco. Ele não sorriu, mas falou:

- É melhor que vocês dois entrem.

Draco olhou para Harry, que parecia assustado, em sua opinião. Harry deu de ombros, e os dois deram um passo sobre a soleira, e foram atrás de Rony e Gina até a cozinha.

- Aposto que vocês encontraram com a coruja que enviamos no ar.- disse Rony.

Os quatro estavam sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha da família Weasley, tomando chá. Draco também estava metodicamente tentando pegar uns amendoins de dentro de um frasco. Harry que não estava com fome, havia acabado de trocar informações com Rony e Gina, considerando os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias, desde a manchete do Profeta Diário até o conteúdo da carta de Hermione a Harry.

- Pig estava muito cansado para voar de novo até a Irlanda, então usamos uma coruja municipal do correio da cidade.- continuou Rony.

Harry parecia mal ouvir isso, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Então, quando ela saiu, ela parecia estranha, pra você?

- Eu já te contei isso!- disse Rony com um sinal de impaciência - Quer dizer, fora a enorme estranheza dela fugir com Viktor Krum, sim, ela parecia estranha.

- Eu acho que ele deu uma poção do amor a ela.- disse Gina firmemente - Eu sei que isso é ilegal, mas ele tem muito dinheiro, e conhece muita gente, aposto que ele podia conseguir uma!

- Mas se tudo o que ele queria era que Hermione se apaixonasse por ele, então por que toda essa maluquice dessa história deles irem pra Bulgária, quando na verdade, ele está bem aqui, em Londres? E se ele está em Londres, então onde está Hermione?- questionou Draco

- Talvez ela não queira que saibamos onde ela está.- disse Harry - Talvez ela queira que deixemo-la em paz.

- Não seja ridículo!- disse Draco asperamente - Olha aqui, se ela realmente estivesse apaixonada pelo Viktor Krum durante esse tempo todo, então...- ele interrompeu-se - Então ela teria visto Krum no espelho de Ojesed, e não você.- mas ele não sabia se Rony e Gina sabiam da história do espelho, e isso era um tanto pessoal para Harry. Era estranho saber algo sobre ele que eles não sabiam - Bem, então porque ela não ficou com ele na Bulgária quando ela teve a chance, há dois anos? Ao invés de ter voltado com o Rony? Ela não devia estar se divertindo muito.

- Ela só tinha catorze anos!- disse Harry em tom muito baixo

- Por que será - falou Draco, cuja voz ficava cada vez mais impaciente - que de todos nós, VOCÊ é o único que parece preparado a acreditar que ela saiu daqui por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Não é bem assim.- disse Harry, irritado - Eu só não acho que ir atrás do Viktor Krum num ódio de corno vai...

- Ir atrás do Viktor Krum num ódio de corno era exatamente o que você deveria estar fazendo!- replicou Draco - A pergunta continua martelando: ela fugiu ou não com o Viktor Krum? E quem sabe a resposta melhor que o próprio cara? Eu sugiro irmos atrás dele, a toda pressa, e pedirmos com educação. Se ele não cooperar, nós enfiamos a mão nele, e ameaçamos raspar a sobrancelha dele.

Ron limpou sua garganta.

- Eu concordo com o Malfoy.- ele disse, olhando meio enjoado para seu próprio estômago, como se a frase "Eu concordo com o Malfoy." harmonizasse com ele tanto quanto ajuda dupla de um grupo de baratas - Quando limos no jornal que o Viktor Krum estava em Londres, afinal de contas, logo entramos em contato com o Percy, que nos disse que todos os jogadores internacionais estão no Clube Mundial de Quadribol, no Beco Diagonal. Eu acho que deveríamos ir lá falar com ele e...

- Eu já estive lá.- disse Draco - com meu pai. Há muitos seguranças, quer dizer, essas estrelas do Quadribol são verdadeiras celebridades. Nós não podemos simplesmente passear lá.

- Bem, eu pensei que eu poderia fingir ser o Percy.- disse Rony, esperançoso - Quero dizer, nós nos parecemos um pouco, e eu poderia dizer que eu era o Percy Weasley precisava falar com o Viktor Krum...

- Por quê?- interrompeu Draco. Ele estava olhando para o Rony com os olhos espremidos - Por que você precisa falar com o Viktor Krum?

- Bem,- disse Rony - eu ainda não pensei nisso, mas...

- É por isso,- disse Draco - que você deveria deixar que eu bolasse o plano.

- Você?- perguntou Rony, levantando-se e olhando para ele.

- Eu sou o único aqui que é da Sonserina.- disse Draco friamente, levantando-se do mesmo jeito e retribuindo o olhar - Eu sou o astuto, o que sabe ser clandestino aqui. Eu que traço os planos engenhosos, e não você. Você não reconheceria um plano engenhoso nem se pintassem-no de azul e dançasse pelado, cantando "Aqui tem planos engenhosos"!

- Isso não é verdade!- berrou Rony, perdendo a cabeça - Eu tenho muitos planos engenhosos!

- Você está na _Grifinória_!- escarneceu Draco - Sua idéia de planos engenhosos é "Todo mundo, conte até três"!

Rony deu um passo a frente para bater em Draco, exatamente quando Harry passou por entre os dois. Rony colidiu com Harry, arremessando-o para o fogão, e machucando seu próprio cotovelo no processo. Uma porção de panelas e frigideiras caiu no chão fazendo um barulho irritante, e então, o espelho que ficava pendurado na parede do fogão, falou:

- Veja o que você fez, seu desastrado!

Rony massageou seu cotovelo machucado.

- Que droga, Harry!- ele reclamou, colérico - Por que você tinha que fazer isso?

Harry levantou-se, parecendo furioso.

- Certo, Rony. Precisamos conversar. Lá fora. Agora.

Ainda massageando seu cotovelo, Rony foi atrás de Harry até o jardim escuro, deixando Gina e Draco sozinhos na cozinha, perplexos. Harry e Rony haviam dado cerca de dez passos para fora da casa, quando Harry virou-se e falou:

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Rony? Pra deixar o Malfoy te deixar desse jeito? Você sabe que ele só está tentando te deixar irritado! Ele provavelmente sequer tem um plano!

- O que diabos está acontecendo comigo!- indignou-se Rony. Geralmente, quando ele ficava com raiva, ele ficava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, mas parecia que ele havia passado do estado de mera raiva para um lívido estado de fúria no qual cada sarda sobressaia-se em seu rosto branco como um borrão de tinta - O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Harry? Por um acaso, eu te dei permissão para trazer o Malfoy até a minha casa? Hein? Você sabe o que o pai dele fez pro meu! Você sabe o que a minha família sente a respeito dos Malfoy! O que você acha que meus pais diriam se soubessem que ele esteve aqui?

Harry ficou pálido.

- Ron, eu não pensei que...

- É exatamente isso, você não pensou! Você sequer pensa mais! O que aconteceu com você, Harry?

- Além da minha namorada ter fugido com um jogador de quadribol búlgaro de três metros?

Rony jogou suas mãos para o ar.

- Nem tente usar como desculpa a fuga de Hermione.- ele disse rispidamente. Ele estava positivamente tremendo de raiva - Você chega aqui, todo amiguinho do Malfoy, "Oh, o Malfoy é o meu companheiro de quarto, o Malfoy é o meu melhor amigo, o Malfoy vai ser meu irmão, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy". O pior é que você sabe o tipo de gente que ele é!

- Ele salvou a minha vida!- retrucou Harry.

- Ele só salvou sua vida para impressionar a Hermione.- replicou Rony, num tom de voz gelado.

- Não funcionou, então.- retrucou Harry, tentando sorrir.

- Você não sabe se funcionou ou não.- disse Rony categoricamente.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado.- berrou Rony - Estou tentando te fazer acordar e saber juntar dois mais dois! Ele não é seu amigo!

- Eu sei que ele não é!- disse Harry.

Rony parou e olhou para Harry, surpreso.

- Ele não é meu amigo.- continuou Harry - Eu não sei o que ele é. Eu sei que posso confiar nele, pelo menos até onde Hermione está envolvida. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ele me venderia para traficantes de escravos brancos se isso a fizesse feliz, e você sabe do que mais? Por mim, tudo bem.- Harry respirou fundo e passou uma mão sobre seu cabelo, que estava realmente para cima, de maneira gótica - Você é o meu melhor amigo.- ele disse - E você sabe por quê? Porque eu te escolhi para amigo. Eu não escolhi o Malfoy para fazer parte da minha vida, mas ele faz e não tem nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isso.

Boa parte da raiva deixou a expressão de Rony. Ele parecia cansado, agora, encostado num lado da casa, com sua mão esquerda embalando seu cotovelo machucado.

- Eu só não entendi aonde o Malfoy é confiável.

- Por duas razões.- disse Harry - Primeiro: Hermione o ama, e como nós dois sabemos, ela não é burra.

- Você está me confundindo de novo.- disse Rony - Por que está tudo bem Hermione amar ele?

- Eu disse que ela o amava, e não que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Ela também te ama, e nem por isso eu vou te bater.

Ron respirou fundo.

- Ou você é muitíssimo confiante em si mesmo ou está deploravelmente iludido.- ele disse - mas eu ainda não tenho certeza de qual.

- O segundo motivo,- disse Harry com um dedo estendido - e o mais importante...- ele abriu sua jaqueta, abriu o fecho de um bolso interno, e tirou de dentro um objeto bem usado, velho, o qual ele entregou a Rony.

Rony examinou o objeto.

- O Bisbilhoscópio... aquele que eu comprei pra você no Cairo! Eu nem sabia que você ainda tinha isso.

Harry estava sorrindo.

- Ele nunca apita quando o Malfoy está por perto.- ele disse - Isso quer dizer que o Malfoy é confiável.

- Isso quer dizer que ele está quebrado.- disse Ron, que sorriu de má vontade.

- Nananinanão.- disse Harry - Ele apitou várias outras vezes. Quando Malfoy e eu estávamos falando com o Lupin; e eu tenho certeza que tinha muita coisa que ele não estava contando pra gente.

- Sério?- perguntou Rony, interessado - Como o quê?

- Bem, várias coisas. Quando entramos na sala dele, ele empurrou seu exemplar do Profeta Diário para dentro de sua gaveta. Eu acho que ele não queria que eu lesse sobre essa história dos dementadores desaparecerem.

- Bem, ele sabe que você é meio... alérgico a dementadores.- disse Rony.

- Verdade.- afirmou Harry - Mas eu não creio que ele ache que eu sou tão frágil assim. Quer dizer, depois de tudo o que eu passei.- ele olhou para Rony - depois de tudo que _nós passamo_s, devo dizer. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você.- Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas continuou corajosamente - Quando Sirius e Narcissa se casarem, Malfoy será meu irmão tecnicamente... mas você que é meu irmão. Quer dizer, se eu pudesse escolher um irmão, seria você.

Rony estava um pouco rosado em volta das orelhas, mas parecia satisfeito.

- Bem, - ele disse - Digo o mesmo de você.

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu.

- E agora? Nós nos abraçamos?

Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Acho que somos muito viris.- ele deu um tapinha leve no ombro de Harry - Acho que o tapinha não pega tão mal.

- Certo!- concordou Harry, dando um tapinha igual em Rony - Agora acho melhor voltarmos lá para dentro antes que sua irmã rasgue o Malfoy com um garfo.

Harry não estava tão longe assim ao imaginar como seria a interação entre Gina e Draco. Logo que Harry e Rony deixaram a cozinha, Gina andou até a mesa, sentou-se em uma cadeira, cruzou seus braços, e olhou para Draco.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, sem se perturbar. Ele estava acostumado a ser admirado.

- Você está diferente.- ele disse.

- Diferente pra melhor ou pra pior?- perguntou Gina, com uma curiosidade involuntária.

- Pra melhor.- disse Draco - Você acabou de voltar de algum programa de intercâmbio, não foi?

- Foi.- confirmou Gina, que estava brincando, distraída, com seu pires - Você já esteve em algum?

- Meu pai tentou me vender para um soldado armênio quando eu tinha três anos, isso conta?

Gina franziu suas sobrancelhas para Draco, que estava olhando para ela com uma cara de tênue entretenimento.

- Você está tentando ser engraçado?- ela perguntou.

- Se eu estivesse tentando ser engraçado, - Draco garantiu - _você_ estaria rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Pelo que vejo, você ainda se acha o melhor.- disse Gina - O velho Malfoy de sempre.

Os olhos de Draco relampejaram.

- Pelo que vejo, você ainda está apaixonada pelo Harry.- ele disse com suave malícia - A velha Gina de sempre.

Vermelha, Gina jogou seu pires em cima da mesa e levantou-se.

- Não me espanta que Hermione tenha preferido o Harry a você.- ela disse, o mais detestavelmente que podia - Você é nojento!

E ela saiu correndo.

Draco observou-a partir.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse?-ele gritou, mas os ouvidos dela já estavam fora de alcance de som, então isso foi em vão.

Nesse exato momento, a porta de tela abriu-se, e Rony e Harry entraram. Rony olhou diretamente para o espaço vazio na mesa, onde sua irmã estivera sentada.

- Onde está a Gina?

Draco não estava mais com cara de raiva, estava agora com a cara mais inocente que podia fazer, e disse:

- Ela saiu correndo.

- O que você fez para assustá-la, Malfoy?

- Nada- respondeu Draco afavelmente - Ela está com medo de seu amor por mim.

Ron parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry o interrompeu:

- Podemos voltar ao assunto? Sobre Hermione e para onde ela foi?

- Certo.- responderam Rony e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Certo. Teremos que dar uma olhada nas coisas de Hermione. Procurar alguma pista de onde ela possa estar. Mas eu... hã... não quero fazer isso. Draco... o que você acha de dar uma olhada nas coisas dela sem permissão?

- Eu faço isso tranqüilamente.- respondeu Draco - Mais isso me faz anti-social?

- Não mais do que você normalmente é. - retrucou Harry.

- Certo, então.- disse Draco, levantando-se - Estou indo.

E ele saiu correndo pelas escadas. Eles o escutaram abrir a porta do quarto de Hermione.

- Malfoy!- berrou Harry - Você já achou alguma coisa?

- Não!- respondeu Draco, aos berros - Mas eu já li o diário dela e também já experimentei todas as roupas dela!

Revirando seus olhos, Rony abriu a porta. Draco estava parado no meio do quarto de Hermione, de braços cruzados, e uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. O quarto estava bem arrumado, como sempre fora. O baú dela permanecia intocado, sobre a cama.

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir.

- Você não podia fazer isso!- Harry tripudiou.

De fato, Draco parecia estar bastante mal-humorado.

- Eu tentei.- ele disse - Eu tentei mexer nas coisas dela, mas aí eu comecei a sentir uns troços na barriga.

- Aqui na Terra, nós chamamos isso de escrúpulos.- disse Rony.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus!- exclamou uma voz impaciente. Era Gina. Ela passou meio espremida por entre Harry e Rony e andou pelo quarto - Deixem-me fazer isso. Eu sou uma garota, ela é uma garota, isso é para o próprio bem dela. Agora, saia de perto, Malfoy!- ela disse rispidamente, e Draco, para sua própria surpresa, obedeceu, dando espaço a Gina para destrancar o baú de Hermione, e mexer nele.

Ela mexeu no baú, e, como não achou nada, transferiu sua atenção para a escrivaninha, cujas gavetas estavam todas vazias. Sob a escrivaninha, de todo modo, ela achou um monte de papel amarrotado, os quais ela desdobrou, leu, e entregou, muda, a Harry.

Ele os examinou, e mordeu seu lábio. Era a carta que Hermione havia começado a escrever no dia anterior e nunca terminara, por não ter achado uma apelação adequada a Harry. Tudo o que havia era: _Queridíssimo Harry... Amado Harry... Harry, meu amor..._

Ele desviou seu olhar da carta e encontrou os olhos de Gina, do outro lado do quarto.

- Você não acha que há nem uma pequena chance dela ter fugido com o Viktor Krum por livre e espontânea vontade, acha?- Gina perguntou, soando cansada - Harry? Você acha?

Ele examinou as cartas novamente, depois as dobrou e as colocou dentro de seu bolso.

- Vamos ter uma conversa com o Viktor Krum.- ele disse

- Hurra!- exclamou Draco - Vamos lá dar um chute na bunda do Viktor Krum!

- Nós não vamos lá chutar a bunda dele.- disse Rony - Nós vamos lá pedir informação.

- Certo.- concordou Draco alegremente - E se isso não der certo, então o chute na bunda é o nosso plano B.

- Falando em planos...- disse Harry, virando-se para Draco - Qual era o seu brilhante plano para nos fazer entrar no Clube Londrino de Quadribol?

xxx

- Hã... oi!- disse Harry ao bruxo-segurança da recepção do Clube de Quadribol, que na verdade era um grande e belo edifício, estilo hotel, fora do Beco Diagonal. Ficava longe da estrada, mas eles o reconheceram pela bandeira que estava sobre seu telhado: duas vassouras cruzadas num fundo vermelho, rodeada por um circulo de estrelas douradas - Eu sou Harry Potter e eu quero falar com o Viktor Krum.

O segurança riu com desdém.

- Eu me dou bem com você.- ele disse, sem olhar para o garoto.

Harry virou-se e olhou para Rony e Draco, que estavam logo atrás dele, tentando encorajá-lo. (Gina ainda estava na Toca, para o caso de Hermione tentar comunicar-se com eles.).

Harry virou-se novamente para o segurança.

- Eu sou Harry Potter.- ele repetiu - E eu quero falar com o Viktor Krum. Ele está me esperando.

- Você não é o...- disse o segurança, mas ao olhar para Harry, de seus óculos até sua cicatriz, parou a frase no meio - Nossa!- ele exclamou - Você é o Harry Potter, não é?

- Há dezesseis anos, eu sou.- confirmou Harry imparcialmente.

- É verdade que você deve estar jogando quadribol pela Inglaterra no ano que vem?- perguntou o bruxo, olhando boquiaberto para Harry.

Harry pestanejou para ele e falou:

- É bem possível. Viktor ficou de me apresentar a uns jogadores ingleses, você sabe. Tentar exercer alguma influência.

O segurança parecia extasiado.

- Harry Potter, jogando quadribol pela Inglaterra!- ele exclamou.

- Bem, não conte a ninguém.- pediu Harry, encostando um cotovelo na mesa - Isso é um segredo.

- Certo, claro!- acatou o segurança apressadamente - E eu vou te anunciar ao senhor Krum agora mesmo.- ele continuou ansiosamente - Ele disse que não queria ser incomodado, mas sendo você, Harry... posso te chamar de Harry?

- Claro que pode.- disse Harry, sorrindo benevolentemente.

Normalmente, ele odiava tudo o que tivesse a ver com sua fama no mundo mágico, mas no momento, ele até gostou de ser famoso.

O segurança virou-se para a parede atrás dele, na qual havia um painel com fileiras de botões. Ele apertou um com sua mão, e falou:

- Senhor Krum? O senhor está aí?

Uma minúscula imagem do rosto de Viktor Krum apareceu sobre a lisa superfície do botão. Ele parecia estar mal-humorado.

- O que você quer?

- Harry Potter e...- ele olhou com olhar questionador para Draco e Rony.

- São meus amigos.

- ... e seus amigos estão aqui para falar com o senhor.

Houve um breve silêncio. Então Krum falou:

- Muito bem. Eu vou falar com ele.

Harry respirou aliviado quando o segurança virou-se para ele, sorrindo, e falando:

- O time búlgaro está no segundo andar. O quarto de Krum é o da primeira porta a sua direita. E... me dá um autógrafo?

- Vejam só!- disse Draco, quando eles começaram a subir as escadas - Os melhores planos são os mais simples. Assim como as melhores mentiras nascem de uma semente de verdade.

- Isso é um ditado da família Malfoy?- perguntou Rony - Eu gostaria de ouvir os outros.

- O meu favorito sempre foi "Você ganha mais com uma palavra amável e um dois por quatro do que só com a palavra amável. - disse Draco alegremente - Meu pai costumava dizer isso. Oh, vejam! Chegamos!

Harry bateu na porta, que foi aberta segundos depois por Viktor Krum, vestindo suas vestes do time búlgaro de quadribol, e parecendo irritante.

- Harry - ele falou, olhando e reconhecendo Rony e olhando e desconhecendo Draco - é bom te ver, mas já é um tanto tarde, não?

- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, Viktor.- disse Harry - É sobre Hermione.

Assustado, Viktor deu um passo para trás e deixou que todos os três entrassem em seu quarto, o qual, visto todo o luxo do resto do Clube, era um tanto espartano. Havia uma cama simples, assim como uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, e equipamento de Quadribol por todo os cantos.

Viktor não os convidou a sentar e nem soou hospitaleiro em nenhum momento.

Ao invés disso, ele virou-se, de braços cruzados, e resmungou:

- Bem? O que vocês querem de mim?

Olhando para Krum em frente a Harry e Draco, Rony começou a ver a imprudência inata do plano. Depois de toda a ladainha de Draco, de chutar o traseiro de Krum, isso parecia agora algo meio difícil. Harry e Draco eram fortes do mesmo modo: os dois eram encorpados e esbeltos. Viktor Krum, por outro lado, era extremamente alto e extremamente forte, e não gordo, mas sim, robusto. Ele poderia ter amassado Harry e ainda teria forças para jogar lado a distância de uma piscina olímpica.

Sem palavras, Harry mexeu em seu bolso, tirou a carta de Hermione, e entregou-a a Viktor Krum, que a tomou de sua mão e a leu. Quando ele olhou para eles, novamente, era visível o atordoamento em seu rosto.

- Essa carta- ele perguntou - é mesmo de Her-mi-ô-nini?

Harry fez que sim com o rosto e disse:

- Eu reconheceria a letra dela em qualquer lugar.

- Então, é uma piada.- concluiu Viktor, devolvendo a carta a Harry - Eu não a vejo há dois anos,- ele deu de ombros - Bem, como podem ver, eu não estou na Bulgária. Eu não sei o que essa carta quer dizer.

- Você escreveu para ela pedindo-lhe que te encontrasse no Caldeirão Furado?- perguntou Draco.

Krum balançou sua cabeça, e respondeu:

- Não.

- Eu vi Hermione.- disse Rony - Ontem. Ela disse que estava indo para a Bulgária com você. Ela montou numa vassoura, que você estava dirigindo... bem, estava escuro, mas aquilo parecia muito com você.

Viktor estava distintamente constrangido.

- Eu não sei onde ela está.- disse ele - E repito: eu não vejo Her-mi-ô-nini faz tempo... eu não me lembro de tê-la visto...

- Então você não se importaria com a minha pergunta: onde você estava na noite passada?- perguntou Harry.

Viktor abriu sua boca, depois fechou-a novamente. Ele olhou de Harry para Draco e de Draco para Rony. Todos eles o estavam olhando. Então, ele disse:

- Não me lembro.

- Não se lembra?- perguntou Rony.

- Não.- respondeu Krum, parecendo um tanto chateado - Ontem, eu tive treino de quadribol pela manhã. Depois, voltei aqui, pro quarto. Eu acho que talvez, eu tenha ido dormir, pois quando acordei hoje de manhã, não me lembrava nada a respeito de ontem. Talvez eu estivesse gripado, ou excessivamente cansado.

- Você está me dizendo que não se lembra de nada que aconteceu ontem ou na noite passada?- perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Exatamente.- respondeu Krum.

- E no dia que a expressão "desculpa esfarrapada" for reinventada,- disse Draco - todos ficaremos parados, aterrorizados, assistindo.

- Eu já disse que falei a verdade!- gritou Krum, agitado - Eu não me lembro de ontem! E quando acordei hoje, fiquei muito alarmado por causa de...

- Por causa de quê?- perguntou Harry, apertando seus olhos.

A expressão de infelicidade de Krum intensificou-se. Era evidente que ele estava lutando contra alguma coisa dentro de si. Finalmente, ele suspirou, e disse, meio que para si mesmo:

- Eu acho que devo... acho que provavelmente...

- O quê?- instigou Harry, que estava quase desesperado, de tão aflito.

- Quando acordei pela manhã, eu vi isso.- disse Krum, arregaçando suas mangas.

Ele deixou que inspecionassem seus braços.

Havia profundos arranhões no antebraço de Krum, e seu punho esquerdo estava com cinco entalhes vermelho-escuros, em forma de meia-lua. Harry se deu conta imediatamente do que eram aqueles entalhes. As marcas de unha que haviam sido deixadas no punho de Krum... por alguém que tentou tirar as mãos dele de perto? Ele imaginou, repentinamente, Hermione fazendo um esforço violento, quando Krum tapou a boca dela, e sentiu-se, de repente, violentamente fraco.

Mas foi Draco quem reagiu primeiro. Ele já estava com a varinha apontada para Krum, antes que Harry ou Rony tivessem sequer pensado em se mexer.

- Já disse - falou Krum, desesperadamente infeliz, e ainda deixando a mostra seus punhos retalhados - Que eu não me lembro de nada!

- Bem, veremos!- exclamou Draco, apontando sua varinha para o peito de Krum - _Veritas!_

xxx

Acordar foi como erguer-se vagarosamente por água escura e suja. Hermione permaneceu deitada por algum tempo, perambulando entre o dormir e o estar acordada. Imagens vagas passaram pela mente dela: fumaça preta, uma clareira no meio da escuridão, árvores úmidas, um trem. Rostos que ela não reconhecia. Então, o rosto de Harry, cansado e preocupado. Por quê?

Hermione abriu seus olhos. Eles demoraram um pouco para focalizarem o ambiente. Então, ela sentou-se e olhou em volta, assustada.

Ela estava sobre o chão de um pequeno quarto circular, nada maior que seu quarto na Toca, embora o teto deste aposento tivesse pelo menos uns de cinco metros. Mas esse quarto era feito de blocos de pedra, que pareciam muito antigos. Havia uma porta de carvalho com tiras de ferro em uma das paredes, que parecia ser quase tão velha quanto as paredes. Uma janela, cheia de grades, bem acima da cabeça dela, deixava entrar um pouco de luz acinzentada. O aposento estava completamente sem mobília, havia somente um pouco de palha no chão. Era nessa palha onde Hermione estivera deitada.

Ela sentiu-se desnorteada, como nunca se sentira antes. Esse ambiente não só não lhe era familiar, como alienígena, e de modo algum correspondia ao lugar onde ela esperava ter acordado: seguramente esparramada em sua cama na Toca. Hermione remontou no tempo o que havia feito, mentalmente, desesperada... onde ela estava? A última coisa que ela lembrava-se de ter feito era ter entrado no Caldeirão Furado com a Gina, encontrado com o Viktor lá, e entrado com ele num aposento dos fundos e então...

Escutou-se um alto barulho crepitante. Hermione olhou em volta, em estado de pânico, e viu a maçaneta da enorme porta começar a se abrir. Ela tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu: suas pernas ainda estavam muito trêmulas. Então, ela se arrastou para trás, montada em seus cotovelos, para longe da porta.

Pela porta passou uma figura alta e encapuzada. Ele... se é que era ele, e não ela ou outra coisa, vestia vestes de bruxo feitas de um veludo verde bem grosso, com uma facha prateada na altura do pescoço, e luvas de cetim preto.

Hermione abriu sua boca para perguntar onde estava, como havia chegado lá, mas sua garganta parecia ter se fechado, e nenhum barulho saia de lá.

O bruxo ergueu sua mão vagarosamente, e tirou o capuz de sua cabeça, jogando-o para trás. Hermione berrou.

xxx

**E aí? Estão gostando? Já sabe, faça esse grupo feliz!**

**Comentem!**


	3. Visível escuridão

Autora: Cassandra Claire

Tradutora: Vênus

Co-Tradutoras: Cíntia, Camila/Cho e Julie.

Spoilers: Todos os livros

**xxx**

**Capítulo 3 - Visível escuridão**

- Almofadinhas! chamou Remus sutilmente olhando para os borralhos de fogo na lareira de seu escritório - Você está aí? Pode me escutar?

Ele estava sentado a sua mesa, no escuro, com um cálice de vinho na mão. Ele não estava bebendo, ele não bebia muito, muito menos quando estava sozinho, mas ele gostava de sentir o cálice em sua mão, gostava de observar a luz da lua pela janela. Ele colocou o objeto sobre a mesa, e pegou um peso de papel de lá. Sirius o havia dado a ele no ano anterior. Era um globo de vidro transparente, dentro do qual, reclinava-se a figura de uma pequena e bela ninfa de cabelos ruivos, sobre uma pedra em miniatura brincando com um oboé. (Como era um globo mágico, a neve caia toda hora, sem ser preciso balançá-lo) Lupin sempre achou que a ninfa lembrasse um pouco Lílian, embora nunca fosse dizer isso a Sirius.

A ninfa largou seu oboé, olhou para ele, e perguntou:

- Vá dormir, Remo. Está tarde.

- Estou esperando pelo Almofadinhas. ele disse suavemente - Nós temos que conversar. ele colocou o globo na mesa, levantou-se de lá, olhou para o fogo crepitante e encostou suas costas no tijolo da lareira, fechando seus olhos - Sirius Black, onde você está agora?

- Estou aqui! disse uma voz vinda de perto de seu cotovelo.

Lupin abriu seus olhos, virou-se, viu os ombros e a cabeça de Sirius no fogo, e sorriu.

- Perdão. desculpou-se Sirius - Eu demorei um pouco para achar alguma casa de bruxos com uma lareira. Não há muitas lareiras nessa parte da Grécia. É muito quente.

- A Grécia parece te fazer bem. disse Lupin

Era verdade: Sirius estava saudável, moreno e sorridente, e o olhar assombrado e lúgubre de Azkaban parecia ter quase desaparecido de seus olhos. Quase desaparecido... Lupin não acreditava que esse olhar fosse desaparecer completamente nunca.

- Verdade. concordou Sirius, focalizando Lupin com seus olhos negros - Você disse que queria conversar comigo sobre o Harry. Ele está bem?

- Harry está bem. disse Lupin - Bem, ele está bem na medida do possível. Afinal de contas, ele tem dezesseis anos, acabou de descobrir ter um monte de poderes, e ainda não sabe como lidar com eles. Ele ainda está longe de seus amigos, e claro, a todo ano da vida dele, desde que ele fez onze anos, alguém tentou matar ele. Eu acho que ele está se sentindo um pouco deprimido e ressentido.

- Ele não está longe de todos os seus amigos. disse Sirius - Ele tem Draco.

- O garoto Malfoy? perguntou Lupin, surpreso - A mim, pareceu que eles se odeiam. Essa tarde agora, eu tive que apartar a briga dos dois. Harry quase transformou Draco em pasta de dente. Muito estranho da parte de Harry. O garoto Malfoy nem ligou, disse que Harry estava chateado por ter rompido com sua namorada.

- Com quem? Com Hermione?

- Você já sabia? perguntou Lupin, interessado.

- Harry não chegou a me contar. respondeu Sirius, sorrindo - Me parece que seria mais fácil ele agüentar o Feitiço Cruciatus a me falar sobre sua vida amorosa. Mas... Sirius deu de ombros - Eu adivinhei.

- Como?

- Intuição canina. disse Sirius - E também devido ao fato de que, sempre que ele via Hermione, parecia que alguém o havia atingido com um Balaço. Tiago costumava olhar para Lílian desse jeito. É uma prova inconfundível.

Lupin estava sorrindo novamente.

- Eu lembro que quando você tinha dezesseis anos, você...

- Ah, não! interrompeu Sirius firmemente - Não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando de HARRY.

- Na verdade, era sobre o garoto Malfoy que eu queria te falar. disse Lupin - Draco. Nome horroroso, a propósito. Pobre garoto.

- Ao passo que "Remo" está ganhando popularidade. falou Sirius.

Lupin sorriu.

- Agora você está falando como o Almofadinhas novamente. Você deve gostar do jovem Malfoy. Perdão. Draco.

- Verdade. disse Sirius - Ele não é como o pai. Ele parece comigo quando eu tinha a idade dele.

- Em outras palavras, ele é uma bomba-relógio que odeia o mundo e todos que vive nele?

- Não a todos. disse Sirius, soando divertido - Agora me diga, Aluado. Por que me chamou? Ele está metido em confusão?

- Não sei. respondeu Lupin, pensativo - Ou ele não está metido em confusão alguma ou então, ele está na pior que possamos imaginar.

- Aluado... Sirius soou exasperado.

- Está bem. Lupin pegou um livro de cima de sua mesa, apoiando-o em seus joelhos. Era o mesmo livro que Harry e Draco haviam visto em sua mesa no dia anterior, mas não havia jeito dele saber disso - Eu fico me perguntando se é mesmo uma boa idéia deixar aquele menino ficar com aquela espada de Magids.

- Eu não deixei ele ficar com ela. Foi uma decisão de Dumbledore.

- Acredito que ele tinha seus motivos. disse Lupin, suspeitoso - Mas aquela espada... se é a espada que eu acho que seja... é um objeto muito poderoso e maligno.

- É a espada que pertenceu a Slytherin, não é?

- Bem, há a possibilidade de ser uma cópia ou imitação. Posso ver por quê os Malfoy, ou qualquer família de bruxos, reivindique a posse de alguma coisa assim. Diz a lenda que Salazar Slytherin vendeu sua alma a um poderoso demônio em troca de uma espada que faria seu portador invencível.

- E funcionou?

- Certamente. Slytherin venceu todas as batalhas das quais participou. E então, um dia, ele desapareceu. Simplesmente desapareceu. Nunca mais foi visto. E a espada também foi tida como perdida. Na verdade, diz a lenda que ele trapaceou em seu trato com os demônios; ele não devia ficar com a espada para sempre, mas se recusou a devolvê-la na data marcada, então... Lupin deu de ombros - Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu a ele, mas geralmente dizem que não foi nada bom.

- Ele não devia ter lido seu Maligno livro de Senhor Feudal. sorriu Sirius - Regra 54: Eu não vou quebrar um pacto com uma criatura demoníaca, nem tentar trapacear simplesmente quero ser teimoso.

Lupin revirou seus olhos.

- Sirius...

- Me desculpe, eu só não consigo ver o que essa história toda tem a ver com o Draco.

- É uma espada demoníaca, Sirius! disse Lupin, irritado - Ela tem muitos poderes e inteligência própria! Se essa inteligência é benigna ou maligna, eu não sei. É preciso vontade, força e capacidade para lidar com uma coisa dessas, e ele é só uma criança.

- Quando tínhamos dezesseis anos, não nos considerávamos crianças.

- Mas nós éramos. Pense como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes se tivéssemos sido um pouco mais inteligentes, um pouco mais pacientes, se confiássemos um pouco menos. Pedro não teria ficado como ficou, e Tiago... Tiago ainda estaria...

- Não. interrompeu Sirius - Não diga isso.

Lupin suspirou.

- Só mais uma coisa.

- Ah, não! lamentou Sirius.

- Que foi?

- Eu te conheço. Sempre que você diz "Só mais uma coisa", significa que você guardou as piores notícias possíveis para o final. "Está tudo bem, só mais uma coisa. Harry foi devorado por um basilisco." Esse tipo de coisa. Sirius respirou fundo - Bem, continue. Conte-me.

- Há uma profecia sobre a espada.

- Batata! exclamou Sirius, taciturno - Bem, o que é?

Lendo o livro, Lupin falou:

- Quando, novamente, a espada é manejada numa batalha por um descendente de Slytherin, o próprio Slytherin voltará a vida, e ele e seu descendente vão se unir para trazer dano e terror ao mundo mágico.

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto como você pode dizer esse tipo de coisa com a cara lisa, Remo. Perdão! Sirius adicionou, ao ver a cara que Lupin fez - Bem, acho que ainda não temos com o que nos preocupar. Ao que eu saiba, Draco não usou a espada em batalha. Só Harry a usou, contra Lúcio.

Lupin respirou aliviado.

- Que bom! Era o que eu queria saber.

- É só você mantê-lo longe da espada. recomendou Sirius.

- Ah, claro! disse Lupin - Você se lembra do quão obedientes nós éramos aos dezesseis anos quando as pessoas nos diziam para se afastar de alguma coisa?

Os olhos de Sirius faiscaram, e ele sorriu. Em sua vida toda, Lupin só havia visto Sirius sorrir desse jeito para pouquíssimas pessoas. Para Tiago. Para Lílian. E para Harry. Talvez, ele sorrisse assim para Narcisa; Lupin não sabia, mas esperava que sim.

- Nós éramos terríveis, não éramos? falou Sirius.

- Não, respondeu Lupin, retribuindo o sorriso - Nós não éramos terríveis. Nós éramos demais.

xxx

Hermione berrou.

E se arrastou para trás, montada em seus cotovelos, o mais longe possível da coisa horrível que estava bloqueando a passagem da porta. Ela atingiu a parede e se empurrou contra ela, apertando os olhos para mantê-los fechados.

_Acalme-se_, ela disse a si mesma. _Seja corajosa. Seja como o Harry. Harry já viu coisas piores do que isso. Seja como o Harry_.

Ela abriu seus olhos.

E viu o que já havia visto antes. O bruxo que entrou no aposento ainda estava parado onde havia estado, imóvel, com o capuz puxado para trás, permitindo a visão de seu rosto. Era o rosto de um homem da idade de Sirius, com o rosto magro, em forma de azeitona, com maçãs do rosto enormes e proeminentes e cabelos pretos foscos e desgrenhados. Esse homem tinha um nariz grande e adunco, e sobrancelhas escuras. Ele era inacreditavelmente magro, mais ainda que Sirius ao deixar Azkaban. Tatuada em cada bochecha estava a nítida imagem de um crânio com uma serpente saindo de sua boca. A Marca das Trevas. Era horrível vê-la, mas esse não foi o motivo do grito de Hermione.

Era porque ela sabia quem ele era. Como ela poderia não saber? Havia estátuas dele, fotos dele, por Hogwarts inteira. Ainda assim, isso era impossível.

_Magia negra,_ ela pensou. Teria que ser muita magia negra. Ele estava morto. Morto há mil anos. E para ressuscitar os mortos existia a necromancia o pior tipo de magia negra existente.

Ele deu uns passos em direção a ela, e ela olhou para os pés dele, encaixotados em grossas botas negras, porque ela não conseguia olhar de novo para aquele rosto horroroso, tatuado e cheio de cicatrizes. À medida que ele chegava perto dela, ela sentiu um poderoso cheiro que vinha das vestes dele. Um cheiro parecido com conhaque abrasador.

Ouviu-se um barulho tipo tuque-tuque quando ele se ajoelhou perto dela.

- Olhe para mim. ele falou. Sua voz zumbia como se tivesse se sua garganta esquelética estivesse cheia de moscas ou de gafanhotos - Olhe para mim.

Hermione olhou para ele, embora não quisesse. Ela tentou limpar sua garganta, mas não conseguiu, e falou, numa vozinha que parecia ter sigo sugada de um canudo:

- Quem é você?

- Você não me conhece, Rowena? perguntou a voz de zumbido - Eu sei minha aparência não é a mesma de antes. Mas você ainda devia reconhecer o seu Salazar.

xxx

- _Veritas!_

Krum engasgou quando o Feitiço da Verdade tomou conta dele. Draco sabia exatamente como ele se sentia; conhecia a dor agonizante de tal feitiço, o sentimento de ser rasgado e exposto, mas não tinha nem tempo nem inclinação para sentir pena de Vítor Krum.

- Onde está Hermione? ele perguntou.

- Eu... não... sei...

- Malfoy - chamou Rony num sussurro sibilante - é ilegal usar o feitio Veritas. Você pode ir pra Azkaban por isso.

- Não me importo. respondeu Draco, sem olhar para Rony, mas para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar com a mesma expressão que ele próprio tinha certeza de ter estampada em seu rosto: cruel coragem.

Era a mesma expressão que Harry tinha quando jogava quadribol e estava terminantemente determinado a pegar o pomo. Quando eles jogavam um contra o outro, essa expressão facial de Harry deixava Draco nervoso. Agora, ele a achava estranhamente tranqüilizante.

- Vá em frente, Malfoy. pediu Harry.

- Por favor. Vítor Krum interrompeu inesperadamente - Eu... eu também querro saber a verdade. Por favor, me pergunte o que for necessárrio saber.

Draco encarou Krum, suspeitoso. Krum estava pálido e mordendo seu lábio com dor, mas parecia sincero.

- Certo. concordou Draco, ainda segurando firmemente sua varinha - Nos conte o que se lembra a respeito de ontem.

Krum falou, baixo e com esforço:

- Pela manhã, jogamos contrra a Romênia. Perdemos, e estou muito zangado por causa disso. Também estou zangado porque eles não puserram segurrança nas tendas dos jogadorres. Quando volto parra a minha, há um homem lá, e eu tenho que enxotá-lo.

- Que tipo de homem? perguntou Harry numa voz tensa.

- Um homem bastante comum. respondeu Vítor - Entenda, temos pessoas em nossas tendas a toda hora: fãs e similares, eles irrompem. Esse carrinha querria me dar uma garrafa de vinho da Bulgárria. Então, eu bebi um pouco, e ele saiu. Eu voltei ao meu quarto, e... eu acho que adormeci. Não me lembrro de mais nada.

- Vítor disse Draco firmemente - O que aconteceu quando você voltou ao seu quarto? Você não foi dormir. O que você fez?

Krum estava pálido e suando.

- Não me lembrro.

Draco estava segurando sua varinha tão forte, que as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas.

- O que você fez?

Krum balançou sua cabeça, apertando seu peito como se estivesse machucando-o, e respondeu:

- Eu não me lembro!

- Ele está mentindo! exclamou Harry.

- Não dá pra mentir quando se está sob o efeito do feitiço Veritas. disse Draco em tom baixo, virando sua cabeça para olhar para Harry - Tenho certeza disso.

- É um feitiço da memória, então. murmurou Rony - Ele está contando o que ele acha ser verdade.

- Você pode acabar com o efeito de um feitiço da memória. disse Harry, no mesmo tom de voz determinado - Malfoy. Me dê a sua mão.

- Por quê? perguntou Draco, cautelosamente. Na última vez que Harry pediu que Draco lhe desse a mão, ele havia rasgado sua palma com um canivete.

- Porque... respondeu Harry - Se nós dois segurarmos a varinha, e fizermos o feitiço, ele deve ser forte o suficiente para quebrar um feitiço da memória.

- Deve mesmo. concedeu Draco - Também deve ser forte o suficiente para reduzir o melhor jogador de quadribol da Bulgária a uma mancha de gordura no chão.

- Não acho. disse Harry - Não se nos concentrarmos.

- É o que eu sempre digo sobre deixar os grifinórios planejarem as coisas. sibilou Draco. Ele e Harry estavam tão perto, que ele podia ver seu reflexo nos óculos de Harry. Ele parecia aflito e híbrido - Que tipo de plano é "se concentrar"?

- Harry interrompeu Rony, aflito. Ele não escutava nada do que os dois estavam conversando donde ele estava, mas a expressão de Harry o estava deixando nervoso - Harry, eu não acho que...

Ignorando-o, Harry agarrou a mão esquerda de Draco (alguma vez você duvidou que o Draco era canhoto?), interlaçando seus dedos em volta da varinha. Quando ele fez isso, a cicatriz de sua mão encostou na cicatriz da mão de Draco, e ele sentiu o solavanco de uma lança fria em sua pele. Ele viu os olhos de Draco virarem-se pra ele, nervosamente. Draco também havia sentido aquilo.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia. disse Draco, pressagiando.

Com outro olhar soturno, Harry virou a varinha, agora segurada pelas mãos dos dois, em direção a Vítor, e murmurou:

- Veritas.

Draco sentiu sua mão dar um solavanco como se alguém a tivesse puxado. A varinha se mexeu em suas mãos, e ele a segurou com mais força, quando um solavanco de luz preta saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Krum no tórax, quase derrubando-o obliquamente. Krum berrou de dor, agonizando, e caiu ajoelhado, com a mão no peito.

Rony, que estava horrorizado, perguntou:

- Harry, o que é que você fez?

Harry tinha soltado a varinha, e estava agora ajoelhado junto a Krum, com a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Vítor, ele chamou impacientemente -Eu quero tirar esse feitiço de você o mais rápido possível, mas você tem que nos contar o que te aconteceu ontem. Onde você estava na noite passada?

- Depois do jogo, eu volto ao meu quarto. respondeu Krum, assustado ao som da própria voz. Draco sabia como ele se sentia; o feitiço Veritas não somente te forçava a dizer a verdade, mas te impelia a falar; a falar e a falar - Eu deito na cama. Estou me sentindo meio estranho e acho que é o vinho. Então, batem na minha porta. Eu me levanto para atender. É o homem que estava na minha tenda. Ele aponta sua mão para mim e diz Imperio.

Uma expressão de assombro toma conta do rosto de Vítor. Ele obviamente não tinha noção de nada disso.

- Então ele me dá um... um... _kak shte kazhesh tova na Angliyski..._

Rony, Draco e Harry se entreolharam, visto que nenhum deles sabia nada de búlgaro para falar. Mas Vítor parecia ter voltado a órbita.

- Um copo, uma garrafa de um líquido, ele me fez beber isso e me deu instruções. Eu visto minha capa e ando até o Caldeirão Furado. Eu fico lá esperando até vê-la, Her-mi-ô-nini, entrar pela porta. Vítor soava melancólico - Ela está muito feliz e bonita. Eu a convido para entrar e para falar comigo um pouco. Entramos no quarto dos fundos. Ela se vira pra me perguntar alguma coisa, e eu a agarro. Eu tapo a boca dela, então ela não pode falar, e a obrigo a beber a poção.

Os olhos de Krum estavam arregalados de horror. Draco, Rony e Harry estavam olhando para ele, chocados, e com um medo crescente.

- Agora ela está quieta, está dócil. Ela faz o que eu digo a ela para fazer. Ela se livra da garota de cabelo vermelho. Ela volta ao quarto. Esperamos juntos e o homem entra. Ele aponta sua mão para ela e diz "Imperio..." Krum parou - Ela está chorando. Ele tem que repetir o feitiço. Finalmente, saímos, Her-mi-ô-nini e eu. Voamos para a Toca e eu espero ela pegar suas coisas e escrever uma carta pro Harry. Então, montamos em minha vassoura e voamos para a Estação King's Cross. a voz de Vítor estava ficando rouca agora, não se sabe se foi de dor física ou de choque. Harry não sabia dizer - O homem está esperando lá, vestido de trouxa. Ele toma Her-mi-ô-nini de mim. Então, eu saio, e volto para cá. Então, eu acordo... ele balançou sua cabeça - E não me lembro de nada.

- Harry sibilou Rony, com urgência. Agora, ele estava em pé perto da porta, ainda mais aflito - Harry, alguém vai vir... alguém deve ter escutado o Krum gritar...

Mas Harry ainda estava encarando Vítor Krum.

- Para onde ele a levou?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! Você tem que acreditar em mim. Harry, você sabe que eu nunca faria nada que trouxesse mal a Her-mi-ô-nini!

Harry levantou-se, afastando-se de Vítor, que ainda estava meio sentado, e meio em pé, encostado no pé da cama, completamente perturbado. O próprio Harry estava quase tão mal... parecia que ele ia vomitar. Ele deu um passo em direção a Draco e falou:

- Eu acho que devemos repetir o feitiço. Talvez haja algo... talvez ele saiba...

- Não! exclamou a voz de Rony, inesperadamente.

Os dois viraram-se para ele, que estava encostado na porta, com uma expressão que misturava raiva e pânico.

- Por que quem quer que seja que capturou Hermione ia deixar Krum saber pra onde eles estavam indo? Está óbvio que só o estavam usando. Se ele não fosse ta famoso, provavelmente teriam-no matado. Se ele diz que não sabe, eu acredito nele. E Harry... você o está machucando! Isso não é você. Sinto muito, mas vocês dois ficam enlouquecidos por tudo em que Hermione está envolvida, então acho que eu devo tomar essa decisão. Rony ergueu sua varinha, apontando-na para Krum - _Finite..._

- Espere! pediu Harry, apressado - Só mais uma pergunta. Só uma. ele virou-se para Krum - Você disse que o homem apontou sua mão para Hermione quando executou a Maldição Imperius. Sua mão, não sua varinha. Ele não usou uma varinha?

Krum balançou sua cabeça, e disse, maltrapilho:

- Não. Ele usou só sua mão.

- Era um Magid, então. concluiu Draco.

- Não era uma mão qualquer. continuou Krum - Ele era um homenzinho bem comum. Pequeno e gordo. Mas sua mão era feita de prata.

Harry olhou para Rony e para Draco, que estavam olhando para ele com idênticas expressões de terror. Mas foi Harry quem falou primeiro:

- _Rabicho!_

xxx

- Rowena? arfou Hermione, incrédula.

- Minha bela Rowena. chamou o bruxo, que se auto-denominava Salazar.

Ele estendeu uma mão coberta por uma luva e tocou os cabelos de Hermione. Ela não se mexeu, apesar do cheiro de álcool abrasador fazer sua garganta doer.

- Esse não é o meu nome. disse Hermione - Eu sou... você pegou a pessoa errada. A garota errada.

- Eu não discordaria dele se fosse você. disse uma voz maliciosa e cortante. Hermione virou sua cabeça, e com pouca surpresa, viu a figura familiar de Rabicho, gorda e baixa, parada na porta. Ele estava vestindo vestes cinza, sua mão metálica vinha da manga direita. Havia um tenebroso sorriso em seu rosto - Você se dá conta de com quem você está falando?

Hermione manteve seus olhos fixos em Rabicho quando replicou. Ele não era nenhum ganhador de concurso de beleza em carro alegórico, mas pelo menos, ele ainda tinha seu rosto todo.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? ela perguntou, esforçando-se para manter a voz firme.

- Rabicho te trouxe para mim. disse a voz de zumbido a sua esquerda - Ele é um servo muito leal.

- Não tanto. disse Hermione para Rabicho numa voz trêmula - Considerando que há apenas duas semanas ele estava servindo ao Lord das Trevas!

- Agora, eu sirvo ao mestre do meu mestre. disse Rabicho - O maior dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts, o mais temível bruxo que já tenha segurado uma varinha. ele sorriu vaziamente para ela - Você sabe de quem eu estou falando? Harry decaiu tristemente se eles sequer dão mais a seus alunos um aprendizado de história apropriado.

Hermione fechou seus olhos, e disse:

- Salazar Slytherin está morto. E os mortos não podem voltar.

- Me machuca ouvi-la dizer isso, meu amor. disse a voz de zumbido em seu ouvido. A voz de Salazar Slytherin. Sua mente não queria aceitar isso, não podia aceitar isso. Algo tão terrível não poderia estar acontecendo a ela. A mão de luva preta dele fechou-se sobre o ombro dela, e o choque do toque dele foi a sensação mais desagradável da vida de Hermione. Ele a levantou, sobre suas pernas trêmulas, e virou-a, de modo que ela pudesse vê-lo - Depois de tantos anos vagando no espaço cinzento. Você me trouxe de volta ao mundo.

- Eu fiz o quê? arfou Hermione.

- Foi você quem criou o feitiço que quebrou o feitiço que me deixava cativo. respondeu Slytherin - Certamente, fez isso de propósito.

Ela virou seus olhos desesperadamente de modo que não o visse, e acabou vendo Rabicho olhando-a.

- Seu Feitiço Furacão. ele disse - Muito inteligente aquilo. Mas talvez, não completamente sensato. Poderiam ter havido... conseqüências desintencionadas.

- Eu não entendo. ela ofegou, olhando de um para o outro.

- Não se lembra? perguntou Slytherin, olhando para ela pelos seus olhos vazios - De quando eu te disse que jamais morreria de verdade?

- Não! exclamou Hermione agudamente - Eu não me lembro porque eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. ela olhou desesperada para o rosto esquelético que a encarava - Rowena Ravenclaw está morta. Ela está morta há mil anos.

Em resposta, uma das mãos enluvadas agarrou seu pescoço. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele fosse estrangulá-la. Então, ela se deu conta, horrorizada, de que, ele havia pego o Feitiço Essencial, e estava segurando-o com a mão fechada.

- Você tem a vida do meu descendente em volta de seu pescoço. ele disse - Como uma vez, Rowena teve a minha. Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi seu rosto, pelos olhos dele. E vi que ele te amava, assim como uma vez eu a amei. A História se repete. Eu também vi o Godric, pelos olhos dele. disse Slytherin, com um rosnado - Quando ela me deixou pelo Godric, ela destruiu tudo pelo que eu tinha batalhado, tudo que eu tinha quase concluído. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, meu amor.

- Eu não sou o seu amor. reclamou Hermione, furiosa

- Talvez ainda não. disse Salazar Slytherin - Mas vai ser.

xxx

Gina estava sentada na cozinha ouvindo o relógio fazer tique-taque, quando a porta se abriu, e Harry, Rony e Draco entraram, carregando suas vassouras e parecendo completamente exaustos. Pelo menos, Draco e Rony pareciam exaustos. Harry estava um degrau pior que exausto, como se tivesse acabado de experimentar algo penoso.

Rony e Draco jogaram suas vassouras em um canto. Harry colocou a sua cuidadosamente na parede perto da porta. Gina o observou da cozinha. Seu coração palpitava com um reprimido desejo de correr e pôr seus braços em volta de Harry: ela parecia tão triste...

Rony caminhou até ela, e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Alguma coisa?

Gina balançou sua cabeça, em resposta.

- Nada dela.

Nenhum deles parecia surpreso.

- Obrigado por esperar, Gina. agradeceu Harry numa voz fatalmente cansada.

- Vocês... descobriram alguma coisa? perguntou Gina, aflita.

- Sim e não. Harry deu de ombros.

- Ela está bem?

A resposta a essa pergunta foi um silêncio lúgubre. Harry disse:

- Eu vou tomar banho. Volto logo.

Gina olhou melancolicamente para Rony.

- O que aconteceu?

Rony suspirou. Ele olhou para Draco, que estava encostado na parede da cozinha.

- Falamos com o Krum. ele disse, e contou a Gina exatamente tudo o que aconteceu - Acho que tivemos bastante sorte. ele disse depois de ter terminado de contar a história - Ninguém nos pegou, e quando eu tirei o feitiço do Vítor, ele parecia bem. Ele não podia se lembrar de nada que nos contou sob o efeito do Feitiço Veritas. Não se lembrava nem de por que estávamos lá.

- Eu tive que pegar o autógrafo dele. disse Draco, tentando soar leve - Foi muito embaraçoso.

- O Harry está bem? perguntou Gina, olhando para seu irmão. Ela tentou ler seus olhos, como costumava poder fazer quando era mais nova. Nesse momento, eles diziam Harry não está bem e eu queria que você não se importasse com isso.

- Ele precisa dormir. concluiu Gina - Vocês todos precisam dormir.

- Boa sorte ao tentar convencer Harry disso. disse Rony.

- Ele está muito chateado com por causa da Hermione, não é? disse Gina

- Ele está chateado por causa do Vítor. disse Draco - Ele está chateado pelo que ele é capaz de fazer quando está pressionado.

Rony olhou para Draco amargamente, e perguntou:

- O que você sabe?

- Mais do que você imagina. respondeu Draco, com um toque de sua antiga fala desdenhosa.

Ele deu de ombros e passou pela porta, batendo-a forte bem atrás dele.

- Eu vou ver se o Harry está bem. disse Gina, já subindo e ignorando a expressão de Rony.

Draco permaneceu no jardim dos Weasley, deixando a luz prateada do luar escorrer por ele como chuva leitosa. Era uma noite fria e úmida, e o jardim cheirava a menta, lama e alecrim. Não tinha nada a ver com o jardim da Mansão Malfoy, que sempre cheirava a metal, pimenta e sangue.

Ele virou-se para o sul, direção da sua casa, e ao pôr a mão dentro do bolso, percebeu, em repentina irritação, _minha varinha não está aqui comigo_. Logo depois, pensou: _não importa_. Magids de sua idade não deviam fazer magia sem varinha, verdade. De todo modo, Magids de sua idade também não deviam fugir da escola na calada da noite com o propósito de executar feitiços ilegais em atletas internacionalmente famosos. Magia sem varinha parecia ser menos pior. _Pro diabo essa regra idiota_, ele pensou, e ergueu sua mão esquerda, pondo-a bem na frente de si próprio. A luz do luar iluminava a cicatriz em forma de raio da palma de sua mão, deixando a meio que prateada, como se tivesse sido desenhada lá por mercúrio líquido.

_É estranho que a mão que Harry decidiu cortar era justamente a que eu uso pra fazer mágica. Ele também cortou a mão dele que ele usa para a magia. Será que ele fez isso de caso pensado?_

Ele deu de ombros, deixando para lá a pergunta, e concentrou-se firmemente, pensando no objeto que queria, imaginando onde ele estava da última vez que o viu. Para que um feitiço de atração funcionasse, não importava a distância do objeto atraído, mas sim, saber onde ele estava, e Draco sabia: na escrivaninha de seu pai. Ele imaginou o escritório de seu pai da última vez que o viu, construindo a imagem em sua cabeça, até mesmo o cheiro do lugar: livros, conhaque e magia negra. Ele fechou seus olhos e ergueu sua mão esquerda.

- _Accio!_

xxx

Gina achou Harry no antigo quarto de Percy, sentado no canto da cama, que estava intocada desde a última vez que Percy tinha estado lá, com seus lençóis azuis sem estampa e bainhas de hospital. Ele havia tirado seus óculos, e estava sentado com suas pernas puxadas para cima, com a cabeça nos joelhos.

Gina sentou-se ao lado dele, sentindo a cama afundar com o seu peso.

- Harry, ela chamou - Você precisa dormir um pouco.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça vagarosamente e respondeu:

- Não estou cansado.

Ela sempre ficava espantada pelo quanto diferente ele ficava sem seus óculos. Mais jovem, é claro, mas menos meigo de certo modo; mais frio, e mais capaz de atitudes duras. Havia, agora, uma linhazinha esboçada entre suas sobrancelhas, que se desfez quando ele olhou para ela, tentando sorrir. Ela se perguntou quantos anos demoraria para aquela linhazinha virar uma ruga permanente entre seus olhos, que nunca desapareceria, estando ele sorrindo ou não. Ela se perguntou se estaria por perto para poder ver essa mudança.

- Claro que você está cansado! exclamou Gina - Você está acordado há horas, voou vários quilômetros! Você precisa dormir. Você não vai servir de nada a Hermione se cair de sua vassoura de tanto sono, e se afogar no canal.

- Eu não sirvo de nada a ela de qualquer jeito. disse Harry amargamente - Foi tudo culpa minha.

- Não foi culpa sua! revoltou-se Gina - Como poderia ser culpa sua? Foi mais culpa minha do que sua... eu jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha no Caldeirão Furado com o Vítor Krum...

- Não. interrompeu Harry, balançando a cabeça - Não há outra razão para que o Rabicho queira raptá-la que não seja para chegar a mim. Ela só está em perigo pelo quê ela representa para mim. Assim como Sirius esteve, assim como Rony, e todos com quem eu me preocupo.

- Bem, disse Gina, tentando soar leve - pelo menos o Malfoy está a salvo.

Harry forçou um riso, e disse, tirando uma mecha dos cabeços de cima de seus olhos:

- Acho que está. Mas, Gina...

- Por favor, Harry. Me prometa que você irá dormir. Nós podemos acomodar o Malfoy no antigo quarto do Carlinhos e você pode ficar aqui. Amanhã faremos o que for preciso.

Harry hesitou por um momento, então, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você está certa. ele disse - Eu sei que você está certa. ele sorriu para Gina, e ela sentiu um frio na barriga - Só mais uma coisa, Gina, se você não se importar; eu devo estar um pouco fora de mim agora, então...

- Sim? Gina olhou para ele, e perguntou numa voz baixa.

- Você poderia pedir ao Rony que subisse? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem para descer as escadas, mas eu queria muito falar com ele.

- Oh, disse ela, levantando-se - Oh, claro! Eu vou... eu vou ir buscá-lo agora mesmo.

No início da escada, ela passou por Draco, que estava carregando um livro verde bem grosso em suas mãos. Ela sentiu um desejo repentino de chutar o tornozelo dele, mas sabia que isso seria injustificado, então, se conteve.

- Você está naquele quarto. disse ela, apontando o quarto de Carlinhos, que era ao lado do dela, pelo corredor - Há cobertores no armário. E nem me peça para fazer sua cama!

Ele olhou para ela, curioso, e perguntou:

- O que está te incomodando? Está com Potteritis de novo?

Draco não havia mudado em nada sua expressão facial, mas Gina podia dizer, pelo sorriso estampado no rosto dele, que havia um sorriso desdenhoso contido na cabeça dele, que estava só procurando um lugar para sair.

- É que eu tenho uma violenta aversão a você. ela disse - Eu achei que você já soubesse disso.

- E estou pouco me lixando. retrucou Draco, andando elegantemente até o quarto de Carlinhos.

Gina ficou lá parada por um instante, observando-o. Por algum motivo, que ela não podia decifrar, ela se sentia agora pior do que antes.

xxx

Draco Dormindo

_Ele estava em uma câmara que estava em algum lugar sob o solo - ele não sabia como sabia disso, mas sabia. Ele vestia vestes cujas cores eram preto, verde e prata, e botas pretas de couro de dragão. Ele podia dizer, sem ao menos observar-se, que alguns centímetros foram adicionados a sola de seus sapatos para dar-lhe altura extra. Mas ainda assim, ele podia sentir o calor que se espalhava do chão, queimando a sola de suas botas. _

_Ele não estava lá sozinho. Eles estavam em um semicírculo. Havia sete deles. E Draco os reconheceu imediatamente; reconheceu suas longas mãos de dois únicos dedos, suas cabeças calvas e sem orelhas. Demônios. Só eles vestiam longas vestes de preto e vermelho, e o mais alto deles, aquele que estava no centro do semicírculo, carregava algo em suas mãos estendidas. _

_Uma longa espada de prata em cujo cabo havia uma multidão de pedras preciosas da cor verde. _

_- Você veio aqui para fazer uma troca conosco. disse o demônio mais alto. _

_E Draco ouviu a si mesmo dizer, numa voz que não parecia a sua própria, mas sim, a de um homem muito mais velho: _

_- Sim, eu vim. _

_- E você sabe no que essa troca acarreta? _

_- Eu te darei o que você deseja, disse o Draco-que-não-era-Draco - E você me dará a espada. _

_- Com essa espada, um homem pode fazer milagres. disse o demônio. _

_- Milagres não me interessam. disse o Draco-que-não-era-Draco - Poder, sim, me interessa. Me disseram que essa espada me daria poder. É verdade? _

_- Há coisas além de poder demais. disse o demônio. _

_E o Draco do sonho riu e falou: _

_- Não acredito nisso. _

_- Você deve ao menos acreditar que há um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. disse o demônio - Recebe-se aqui, paga-se lá. Você terá um ganho estupendo usando essa espada, mas primeiro, precisa pagar. _

_E Draco sentiu suas mãos - que pareciam sólidas e reais, bem diferentes de mãos de sonhos - irem até seu pescoço, e tirarem o pingente de lá. Ele tirou a capa e a camisa que estavam sob tudo, e seu peito ficou nu. _

_- Tome seu pagamento. disse ele. _

_O demônio pegou o objeto com suas mãos de espátula, e flexionou seus dedos longos. Então, como um encaixotador embalando algo em uma caixa de cartolina frágil, o demônio enfiou sua mão no peito de Draco. A agonia foi imediata e intensa e terrível, mas durou só um segundo. Draco gritou, e o demônio tirou sua mão de lá. Ela estava apertando alguma coisa em seus dedos sangrentos, algo que brilhava e fulgurava de modo bruxuleante, como luz de vela através de uma tela. _

_O demônio sorriu, seus dentes eram longos, afiados e pontudos, e disse: _

_- A espada é sua. O inferno está satisfeito, agora._

- Malfoy! Malfoy! Acorde!

Alguma coisa o segurava pelos ombros e o estava sacudindo. Ele se contorceu, pondo suas mãos sobre seu rosto. Ele estava vagamente ciente de alguém estar gritando. Havia mãos puxando seus braços, tentando tirá-los de cima de seu rosto.

- Acorde! repetiu a voz, desesperadamente, e então - Malfoy, por favor!

Ele abriu seus olhos. A gritaria acabou, e tudo ficou, repentinamente, muito silencioso. Era eu quem estava gritando, percebeu Draco, era eu.

Estava escuro no quarto. A única luz que havia era a luz prateada da Lua, que entrava pela janela, e que iluminava a garota em frente a ele, sua aflição, olhos escuros, e cabelos longos e encaracolados. Na quase-escuridão, ela parecia...

- Hermione? ele sussurrou, meio acordado, meio dormindo.

- Não, é a Gina.

Ele tirou seus braços de seu rosto vagarosamente.

- Claro. ele disse - Não dava para ser ela. Ela me chama pelo meu primeiro nome. ele pestanejou e olhou para Gina - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? repetiu Gina, irritada - Você estava berrando feito um lobisomem, por isso eu estou aqui! Eu achei que alguém estava te matando! Olhe onde você está, Malfoy!

Draco sentou-se, e olhou em volta, surpreso. Ele não estava mais na cama, mas sim, deitado no chão, num emaranhando de lençóis. Ele não se lembrava de ter caído da cama, mas ele também não se lembrava de ter berrado. Ele só se lembrava de seu sonho. Ele respirou, o ar passou pelos seus dentes, ele lembrou-se da dor, da mão do demônio entrando em seu peito. Do calor. Da espada.

Quando Gina falou de novo, sua voz estava vacilante:

- Malfoy...

- O quê?

- Você está sangrando...

Assustado, ele olhou para baixo, e viu, na parte da frente de sua camisa, exatamente onde se localiza o coração, uma mancha vermelha, do tamanho de um prato de jantar. Draco pôs sua mão sobre a mancha, e seus dedos voltaram vermelhos. Não era sangue velho. Era novo.

Ele olhou para Gina e disse, rouco:

- Chame o Harry.

Gina levantou-se rapidamente e andou até a porta.

Quando ela estava no meio do caminho, Draco a chamou:

- Espere!

Ela virou-se. Draco estava ajoelhado no meio dos cobertores. Ele havia tirado sua camisa e estava olhando para seu peito, que estava bem mais pálido que o resto dele, sob a luz da Lua. Seu peito também estava completamente sem marcas, não havia nenhum ferimento lá.

- Deixe pra lá. ele falou - Parece que eu estou bem.

- Aquilo não era... seu sangue? ela perguntou, aturdida.

Ele olhou para Gina, e a luz da Lua fazia com que faísca frias saltassem de seus olhos acinzentados.

- Eu não sei. Mas acho que estou começando a ter uma idéia. E não estou gostando nada, nada disso.

- Isso tem a ver com o seu pesadelo?

- Sim, ele disse, para logo depois balançar sua cabeça - Quer dizer, não. Não tenho certeza se isso foi um pesadelo. Eu acho que foi um retrospecto. Ou, quem sabe, um delírio. Ou talvez, eu tive um retrospecto no meio de um delírio. Isso é possível?

Gina podia sentir seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Eu devo ir lá chamar o Harry. ela sugeriu, mas Draco balançou sua cabeça.

- Não incomode o Potter. ele disse - Só sente-se aqui comigo por um minuto.

Gina hesitou. Era muito difícil ler os olhos de Draco. Na escuridão, os olhos dele refletiam a luz como olhos de gato. Lentamente, ela andou e sentou-se perto dele, sobre os cobertores. Mas ela não queria olhar para ele, pois ele estava sem camisa, e isso fazia-a sentir algo estranho. Então, ela fixou seu olhar na noite, e disse a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

- Está doendo?

- Doía enquanto eu estava dormindo. ele respondeu - Mas não dói mais.

Ele estava olhando agora para sua camisa, cuja parte da frente estava manchada de vermelho escuro. Também havia sangue em suas mãos. Gina olhou para elas curiosamente, percebendo algo esquisito. As mãos de Draco eram praticamente iguais às de Harry: o mesmo formato, as mesmas unhas roídas, os mesmos dedos longos, e as mesmas articulações de osso agudas. Ela havia olhado para as mãos de Harry vezes o bastante, e com atenção o suficiente para tê-las memorizado; ela as reconheceria em qualquer lugar. As cicatrizes iguais só aumentavam a estranheza.

Gina estendeu sus mão e tocou a cicatriz da palma da mão esquerda de Draco.

- Como você e o Harry ficaram com isso?

Draco olhou para ela.

- O Rony não te contou?

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

Draco voltou a olhar sua camisa, e disse:

- Acidente com um baralho de cartas bem afiado. Não gostamos de falar disso. É muito doloroso.

Gina fez uma careta e perguntou:

- Você sabe o que eu odeio em você, Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela, sorriu e falou:

- Estou chocado. Chocado por só haver uma coisa que você odeia em mim. Eu imaginava que você tinha uma lista de queixas, talvez até numeradas.

Gina subitamente sentiu seu rosto se contorcer num sorriso, e ficou horrorizada. Por que ela estava sorrindo para Draco Malfoy? Isso não era nada bom. Repentinamente, ocorreu a ela o que pareceria a Rony essa cena se ele aparecesse de súbito: ela estava sentada no chão com um Draco Malfoy descamisado, no meio de um bando de lençóis e cobertores embolados, e eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro como velhos amigos.

- Eu vou chamar o Harry. ela disse apressadamente, levantando-se.

- Não faça isso. disse Draco - Não é muito importante.

- Você está sangrando sangue fantasma. disse Gina - E eu acho que vale a pena acordar o Harry por isso.

- Esqueça isso. disse Draco, cujo tom de voz revelava que não haveria discussão - Só me traga uma outra camisa, certo?

- Uma camisa? repetiu Gina, incrédula.

- Sim, uma camisa. Você tem um bando de irmãos, deve haver um monte de roupa nessa casa.

Gina apertou seus lábios, que se transformaram numa linha estreita, e saiu do quarto. Ela voltou com algo que ela jogou no colo de Draco. Era um dos famosos suéteres da senhora Weasley.

- Rosa! ele exclamou, mal-humorado - Eu detesto rosa!

- Boa noite, Malfoy. disse Gina, fechando a porta.

xxx

Gina e Rony já estavam acordados quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã na manhã seguinte. Ele estava vestindo um dos suéteres verdes que a sra Weasley lhe dera anos atrás. O agasalho estava muito pequeno nele, agora, e as mangas não chegavam nem até seus magros punhos. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Gina, pegou uma colher, e pegou um pouco, indiferentemente, do mingau de aveia que ela passou para ele. Rony olhou para eles seriamente, e mexeu a cabeça; ele estava ocupado lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Alguma notícia? perguntou Harry.

- Os dementadores ainda estão sumidos respondeu Rony, com a boca cheia de torrada - Há alguns relatos deles terem sido vistos perto de uma cidade de bruxos em direção ao sul, mas não foi dado crédito a isso... ele bufou - pelo Percy. É sempre o Percy, não é?

Gina deu de ombros, e falou:

- Imagine ver dementadores em sua própria cidade. Em seu próprio jardim...

Todos eles olharam, aflitos, pela janela.

- Gina, não. disse Rony, irritado.

Mas Gina já havia pensado em outra coisa sobre a qual ela queria falar:

- Harry, tem algo errado com o Malfoy.

Rony e Harry olharam para ela, curiosos. Ela estava passando manteiga em uma torrada, e parecia determinada.

- Algo além do que está normalmente errado com ele? perguntou Harry.

- Sim. respondeu Gina, em tom firme - Ontem à noite, ele estava berrando tão alto enquanto dormia, que me acordou. Eu nunca havia ouvido alguém berrar desse modo, antes. Então, quando eu entrei no quarto dele, ele estava caído no chão, e havia sangue pela camisa dele toda.

- Ele estava sangrando? perguntou Harry.

- Você entrou no quarto dele? perguntou Rony, subitamente alarmado.

- Sim e sim. respondeu Gina - Mas a parte de ter ido no quarto dele não é a parte importante da história. A gritaria e o sangue, sim. ela deu de ombros - Eu consigo sentir Magia Negra. ela disse, em tom mais baixo - E havia disso por ele todo.

- Você ficou no quarto com ele? perguntou Rony.

- Rony você está ouvindo ao que eu estou contando? perguntou Gina rispidamente.

- Você ficou, não ficou? perguntou Rony novamente, horrorizado - Gina! O _Malfoy?_

- Eu meio que gosto da sonoridade disso. disse sua irmã, com um sorriso sarcástico - Gina Malfoy.

- Gina! crepitou Rony - EU quero que você me diga nesse exato momento, me prometa, que você não irá... não iria... não com o Malfoy!

Gina deu uma mordida em sua torrada, deu de ombros, e disse:

- Nosso amor é proibido.

- Gina, pare de irritar o Rony. disse Harry, que na verdade estava contendo um riso - Rony, pare de ser um chato. Tenho certeza de que a Gina não ficou sozinha no quarto com o Malfoy mais do que o necessário. Gina, o que você quis dizer quando falou que havia Magia Negra por ele todo?

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, e respondeu:

- É só uma sensação. Desde que estivemos na Câmara Secreta, eu sinto essa sensação fria quando estou perto de Magia Negra. Eu senti isso na Hermione no Beco Diagonal, logo depois que ela viu o Vítor. E eu sinto isso com o Malfoy, também.

- Bem, isso não é tão surpreendente. disse Rony - Quer dizer, ele está rodeado de Magia Negra a vida inteira. Ele é uma Travessa do Tranco ambulante!

- Talvez... disse Harry, que estava mordendo a junta de um de seus dedos, algo que ele fazia quando estava pensativo.

- Você acha que ele é perigoso? perguntou Rony, soando esperançoso.

Um tanto de má-vontade, Harry pensou na espada, o Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e na onde de frio que veio da mão de Draco quando ele fez o feitiço Veritas no Krum.

- Eu acho que não. respondeu Harry.

- Ainda assim, falou Rony, pegando o prato de torradas - há a definitiva Possibilidade dele ser um perverso e sangue-frio... Gina chiou, Rony olhou para cima e viu Draco na porta, vestindo uma das suéteres felpudas rosa, e segurando um livro verde bem grosso - Oh. Hã... torrada?disse Rony, pouco convincente, oferecendo o prato a Draco.

- Eu já fui chamado por uma porção de nomes, na minha vida. disse Draco olhando para o prato - Mas nunca fui chamado de torrada perversa e sangue-frio.

Rony, que teve a graça de ficar envergonhado, disse:

- Me desculpe, Malfoy. Mas, a Gina...

- ... te contou sobre ontem à noite. completou Draco, olhando para Gina com uma certa frieza.

Ele estava certo sobre o rosa, pensou Gina. Não era cor apropriada para ele. Não combinava com sua pele clara e cabelos louros, fazendo-no parecer nada mais que um bolo de aniversário rosa congelado.

- Eu tive um pesadelo. ele continuou - E daí?

- Eu tenho pesadelos o tempo todo. disse Harry - Mas eu geralmente não acordo coberto por sangue.

- Coberto é um pouco forte. falou Draco, sentando-se à mesa - O mais apropriado seria... manchado.

- Certo. disse Rony, com forte sarcasmo - Deixe pra lá, então não é estranho de modo algum.

- Exatamente. disse Draco, ignorando a expressão de imensa irritação por parte de Rony - Potter, eu tive uma idéia. ele fez um gesto para Rony, que parecia estar prestes a falar alguma coisa - E sem comentários irônicos, por favor.

- Certo. concordou Harry - O que é?

- O Feitiço Essencial. disse Draco - O meu Feitiço Essencial. Nunca foi testado, mas teoricamente, onde quer que eu esteja no mundo, Hermione pode me achar usando isso. Eu sei que ela podia me achar em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, lá em Hogwarts, ela fez isso várias vezes.

- Mas isso só funciona quando é ela quem quer te achar. disse Harry - E não o contrário.

- Quando só há um Feitiço Essencial, é verdade. disse Draco. Ele ergueu o livro verde que estava segurando, o objeto que atraíra para si na noite anterior. Era a cópia de _Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria_ de seu pai- Mas se fizermos um outro feitiço, os dois podem se achar.

Harry, Rony e Gina olharam para ele.

- Outro Feitiço Essencial? perguntou Harry fracamente - Mas ele não é extremamente complicado e perigoso?

- Não tanto. respondeu Draco - Eu estou um pouco velho demais para que o Feitiço tenha tanto efeito, mas terá efeito o bastante para isso. E eu vou dar um pedaço de mim de bom grado, e isso irá ajudar.

- Isso significa que teremos que arrancar um dente seu? perguntou Rony, interessado.

- Eu estava pensando em uma mecha de cabelo. retrucou Draco - e eu queria ver você tentar arrancar um dente meu, Weasley.

- Calma aí! exclamou Harry - Temos o que precisamos para o feitiço?

- Não tudo. respondeu Draco - Ainda não. Nós precisamos de um pouco de erva de bagunceiro, um pouco de veneno de lobo, e de um Orbe de Thessala.

- Um o que de quê? perguntou Gina.

- Um Orbe de Thessala. repetiu Draco - É usado em magias de Transfiguração e Transformação. Tem a ver com transferência de alma. Não é difícil de usar, e sim, difícil de fazer brotar. Eu tenho por certo que meu pai deva ter um, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde ele o guardou.

- Então onde vamos achar um? perguntou Harry - É o tipo da coisa que se pode simplesmente comprar no Beco Diagonal?

- Na verdade, não. respondeu Draco - Mas é o tipo da coisa que o nosso professor de Transformações deve ter em sua sala.

- Lupin. disse Harry - Ele jamais nos emprestaria algo assim.

- Verdade. concordou Draco - E é por isso que teremos que pegar escondidos. Teremos que voltar pra escola de qualquer jeito, e enquanto estivermos lá...

Harry pestanejou e perguntou:

- Teremos que voltar pra escola?

- Claro que temos! disse Draco, como se isso fosse óbvio - Precisamos pegar a minha espada!

Harry empurrou sua cadeira de perto da mesa com um barulho.

- De jeito nenhum! ele disse terminantemente - Nós não vamos trazer aquela coisa conosco!

Os olhos acinzentados de Draco deixaram escapar faíscas raivosas.

- Por que não?

- Porque disse Harry, como se isso fosse óbvio - ela é maligna. É uma coisa maligna e eu não a quero perto de mim.

- É uma arma muito poderosa. disse Draco - Ela tem poderes que sequer podemos imaginar.

- Exatamente. concordou Harry - Porque são muito, muito terríveis.

- Você não sabe se são mesmo. disse Draco, firme - Nem o Lupin sabe. Ele disse que precisava terminar de testá-la. É uma lâmina de Magid, e eu sou um Magid e essa espada pertenceu aos meus ancestrais, está na minha família há gerações, e, portanto, eu a quero!

Harry subitamente ouviu a voz de Hermione na sua cabeça, lembrando-se de algo que ela lhe disse há duas semanas... fazia só duas semanas? Dumbledore não te contou que as pessoas querem o que é pior para elas?

A maioria, Harry havia respondido. Não todas.

- Malfoy, - ele começou a falar, mas Draco havia levantado-se de sua mesa e estava olhando para todos, enfurecido.

E disse:

- Olhe, eu não sei com o quê exatamente estamos lidando, e nem você sabe disso. Mas se o que já vimos até agora serve como indicação, estamos lidando com Magia Negra muito, muito pesada. Essa espada é um presente, Potter. Ela pode matar qualquer coisa. O próprio Lord das Trevas poderia ser destruído por ela. O Lupin nos disse isso.

Agora Harry estava brabo.

- Você não se lembra do livro? - ele disse rispidamente - Você pode usá-la, mas há _um preço a ser pago!_

- Eu sou um Malfoy, - Nós não perguntamos preços. - ele sorriu pouco alegre - Eu posso pagar.

- Eu não acho que você possa. - disse Harry.

Gina olhou de um para o outro. Draco e Harry estavam se encarando; Draco com o rosto avermelhado nas bochechas, e Harry muito pálido.

- E se não for você quem vai pagar o preço, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry num tom fatal - E se acaba sendo que outra pessoa tem que pagar por isso? E se essa pessoa acaba sendo... - ele quase disse "Hermione", mas ele não queria ser como Draco, ele não queria usar Hermione como uma vantagem contra o seu oponente - ...eu?

Os olhos de Draco brilhavam.

- Vou cogitar essa hipótese. - disse ele.

Dessa vez, foi o Rony quem falou:

- Você é um patife, Malfoy.

Draco não olhou para ele; ainda estava olhando para Harry.

- E se ela estiver em perigo e a espada for nossa única chance de salvá-la? - ele perguntou - Você está disposto a correr o risco de deixar algo acontecer a ela sendo que você poderia ter evitado isso se não fosse tão nojentinho?

As mãos de Harry estavam apertando a mesa com força, e quando ele falou, foi com esforço:

- _Nojentinho?_ Espero que você se lembre de me dizer isso quando você acabar por deixar um de nós morrer.

Por um momento, ninguém falou nada. Por fim, Draco falou, sem no entanto olhar para Harry:

- Se você não confia em mim, talvez prefira continuar com isso sem mim.

E o tom que ele disse isso tinha ao mesmo tempo uma nota de melancolia, e outra de raiva. Gina duvidava que ele soubesse que soou sequer um pouquinho melancólico; se ele soubesse, provavelmente teria permanecido calado.

- Eu não confio em você, Malfoy. - disse Harry num tom baixo - Mas eu também não quero ir sem você. - ele olhou para sua mão com a cicatriz - Se o que fizemos ao Krum é algum indicador, os poderes que temos juntos são muito maiores que os poderes que temos sozinhos. Talvez você esteja certo sobre ter todas os recursos à mão.

- Eu estou certo. - disse Draco, embora também parecesse aliviado. A atmosfera de tensão estava desaparecendo tão rápido quanto aparecera - Você vai ver. - ele disse a Harry - Nós vamos para a escola pegar a espada e então, iremos em busca da Hermione. Ele se levantou e falou com uma determinação um tanto fria - Eu não me importo com o que eu precisar fazer; não ligo se for o próprio Lord das Trevas quem estiver com ela... se ele fez qualquer coisa para machucá-la, vão demorar anos para achar o corpo dele.

Draco parou. Harry, Gina e Rony estavam olhando para ele com expressões peculiares.

- OK, - ele continuou - Eu teria soado muito mais ameaçador se eu não estivesse usando esse suéter rosa felpudo, não é?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Fora isso, você foi bastante convincente - afirmou Gina, encorajadora - E eu gostei da parte em que você diz que vão demorar anos para achar o corpo dele. Foi bem evocativa.

- Eu ainda acho que estou certo. - disse Draco, embora boa parte da força tivesse saído de sua expressão.

- E eu ainda acho que você está maluco. - disse Harry - E talvez até maligno, mas você está obviamente muito determinado, e eu meio que admiro isso. - ele sorriu pela primeira vez no dia - Isso combina com você, Malfoy.

- Combina, mesmo. - concordou Gina inesperadamente - Mas definitivamente não posso dizer o mesmo sobre o suéter.

xxx

- Ô, Rony! - exclamou Gina, sorrindo - Essência de Malfoy. Magenta.

Ela cutucou a poção que estava fervendo no caldeirão com sua varinha e olhou para Rony. Ele estava sentado no canto da cama de Harry, amassando casca de besouro, não-muito-industrialmente, com um pilão e buscando forças para não bocejar. Eles tinham ido direto do café da manhã para suas vassouras, e haviam chegado na escola de Magids muito cedo. Todas as quatro vassouras estavam agora apoiadas contra a parede perto da cama de Harry.

Os próprios Harry e Draco, usando a capa de invisibilidade do pai de Harry, já haviam descido para a sala do Lupin. Gina pensou em perguntar o que eles fariam se o Lupin estivesse na sua sala, mas mudou de idéia. Isso, ela imaginou, era problema deles. Fazer a poção, por outro lado, era problema dela. Ela sempre foi boa nessa matéria na escola, e essa poção era surpreendentemente simples.

A parte difícil viria mais tarde, posto que o processo do Feitiço Essencial era uma combinação complexa de uma poção, um feitiço e uma transfiguração. No momento, a poção, que era o primeiro passo, ainda precisava de vários ingredientes importantes, embora já tivesse um pouco do sangue de Draco nela, e o feitiço seria feito com o cabelo dele (ele havia dado a ela um cacho, tão belo e platinado que pouco parecia cabelo de gente, para tal fim).

- Isso não é magenta - afirmou Rony, olhando para a poção e bocejando novamente - isso é fúcsia. E muito feio.

- Rony, você tem que amassar os besouros, não é só matá-los.

- Não me chateie! - reclamou Rony - Eu não posso deixar de pensar que isso tudo é pro bem do Malfoy, e, não importa o que o Harry diga, eu não vou com ao cara desse garoto.

Gina respirou fundo e disse:

- É pelo bem da Hermione, Rony. Por que você não me deixa amassar os besouros um pouco e você fica mexendo a poção no meu lugar? Você deve estar exausto.

Rony concordou amigavelmente, e eles ficaram num troca-troca de lugar até que a porta do quarto se abriu, e Harry e Draco entraram, irritadíssimos.

- Ele está lá! - exclamou Harry, jogando os braços para o ar, chateado - Por que ele está lá? Ele não deveria estar dando aula?

- Patife! - xingou Rony - O que ele pensa que está fazendo de um lado para o outro na própria sala?

Harry estava pensativo, mordiscando a dobra de seu dedo.

- Nós precisamos fazê-lo sair de lá. - disse ele - Mas como? Se um de nós fizer isso, ele vai achar que só queremos entrar lá escondidos para pegar a espada! E vai ter acertado.

Draco parou de andar compassadamente e falou:

- Tenho uma idéia! Ah, estou tendo mais outra!

Rony, que virou-se para encará-lo, curioso, acabou por cutucar um canto do caldeirão, deixando cair um pouco do conteúdo no chão.

- Agora estou tendo uma objeção! - reclamou Draco - Weasley, tire suas mãos retardadas dessa poção! Você está bagunçando a minha alma! É a essência da minha vida, é a minha existência, é...

- Um fabuloso novo produto de limpeza! - anunciou Rony, olhando para o chão, mais precisamente para o local onde a poção havia caído, e onde havia agora um buraco no tapete e mais um pouco além, no piso de pedra - Eu nunca vi nada assim, é completamente tóxico.

Todos olharam, curiosos.

- Eu me recuso a considerar isso um reflexo da minha personalidade! - exclamou Draco, olhando para o tapete carbonizado.

- Essa é a sua prerrogativa. - disse Harry - E qual é a sua idéia?

Draco olhou para ele, demasiado divertido, e falou:

- Você vai descobrir, Potter. - ele andou até a porta - Espere aí, já volto.

xxx

Fleur tinha um quarto só para ela na escola, e que no momento estava cheio de pequeníssimas e delicadíssimas borboletas que ela havia conjurado para se divertir. Logo que Draco entrou, quinze borboletinhas azuis pousaram em seu cabelo, e outras várias cor-de-rosa, em seu ombro.

- Oh! - exclamou Fleur, olhando para ele - Adorável!

Com esforço, Draco impediu a si mesmo de dizer _Tire essas malditas borboletas de cima de mim!_

- Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. - ele disse, por fim, olhando com seriedade para Fleur, que estava agora sentada em sua cama, com as pernas esticadas na frente de si própria, tocando cada uma de suas unhas do pé com sua varinha, colorindo-as com vários tons de rosa - Eu preciso que você faça o Professor Lupin sair da sala dele. Só por uns minutos. - ele completou, ao ver a expressão duvidosa que estava estampada no rosto dela - Vamos lá, eu achei que você tivesse fantasias com ele!

- Eu tinha. - disse Fleur, deixando sua unha do dedão do pé esquerdo malva - Mas eu mudei de idéia. Ele é bem bonitão, mais é um pouco... cachias demais pro meu gosto.

Draco mordeu o lábio, em frustração, e disse:

- Fleur, o cara é um lobisomem. O que você esperava?

- Ele é chato - disse ela firmemente - Ele é chato e formalista e inglês. Diferente de você. - ela completou rapidamente - Você é um garoto inglês com instintos franceses. - ela sorriu - e tem sangue veela. Você não é chato. Mas o Lupin me enche com ennui.

- Esse é só o lado professor dele. - disse Draco, torcendo para parecer saber sobre o que estava dizendo - Caxias de dia, talvez, mas de noite ele é só bebidas, prostitutas e sarro na vassoura.

Fleur torceu seu narizinho, e falou:

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Valeu, Fleur! Faça isso por mim! - ele pediu, tremendo por dentro. Só Deus sabe o que ela ia querer em troca - Por favor!

Ela o examinou dos pés a cabeça, levantou-se, sacudindo seus longos cabelos platinados.

- Está bem. - ela concordou, um pouco aborrecida - Vou fazer isso por você. Mas você... - ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e talvez acabou deixando sua mão lá mais tempo do que o necessário - Você fica me devendo essa, Draco Malfoy!

xxx

- Você tem certeza de que acha isso uma boa idéia? - perguntou Harry, suspeitoso.

Draco se mexeu desconfortável sob a capa de invisibilidade. Com a largura que ela tinha, foi bem difícil manter os quatro cobertos durante a espera no corredor.

- Por que não seria uma boa idéia? - replicou Draco.

- Bem, - disse Harry - se não der certo, estamos fritos, e se der certo, eu terei duas palavrinhas para você.

- Se essas palavras forem "cadeia" e "sedução", eu estou bem à frente de você, Potter. - disse Draco.

- E daí?

- E daí que ela tem vinte anos! Está bem, quase vinte anos. Não é contra a lei! Está tudo certo.

- Não está NADA certo! - disse Rony num tom desengonçado.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele é velho pra cacete e isso é vulgar! - respondeu Rony, firmemente.

- Ele não é tão velho. - replicou Gina.

A capa dobrou quando Harry, Rony e Draco tentaram se virar para olhar para Gina, antes de se darem conta de que isso era impossível. Harry tinha quase certeza, de todo modo, pelo tom de voz dela, que ela estava sorrindo.

- Ele não é tão velho, não. - ela insistiu.

- Gina! - advertiu Rony.

- Pra dizer a verdade, ele é até bem atraente. - disse ela.

- Será que não seria melhor falarmos sobre dementadores no nosso quintal? - sugeriu Rony - Porque esse papo está me enchendo.

Nesse exato momento, Fleur apareceu num canto. Ela havia vestido vestes justas e prateadas, e deu uma piscadela na direção geral deles quando parou em frente à porta da sala de Lupin e bateu. Eles a observavam quando ela abriu a porta meteu a cabeça para dentro do aposento. O que quer que ela tenha dito, não foi escutado por eles, mas em pouco tempo, Lupin foi até a porta, tão distraído quanto levemente surpreso.

- Por que não podemos falar do seu dever de casa no meu escritório? - ele perguntou, pondo os pés para fora da sala e fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

- É que é muito mais agradável conversarmos durante uma caminhada. - respondeu Fleur, segurando o braço dele.

- Se é assim... - concordou Lupin, embora sua voz indicasse extrema desconfiança.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que você é um excelente professor? - perguntou Fleur, puxando Lupin pelo braço que agarrava até o final do corredor.

- Sim, sim, me dizem isso sempre. - respondeu ele ao passar por Rony, Draco, Harry e Gina sem tomar ciência disso.

- E ninguém nunca te disse que além de excelente professor, você também é MUITO atraente?

- Hã... - disse Lupin num tom de voz horrorizado ao dobrar o corredor - Não, por algum motivo, essa parte geralmente é deixada de fora...

E eles desapareceram.

Embora não pudesse ver os rostos em volta dele, Harry podia sentir os outros três balançando de rir. Até Rony estava rindo. Era como ser surpreendido por um mini-terremoto.

- Shhh! - ele sibilou, tentando segurar o próprio riso - Shhh... esperem até chegarmos na sala...

Logo que entrou na sala, Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima de todos, permitindo que Draco, que estava praticamente chorando de tanto rir, desabasse na mesa.

- Eu quase amo a Fleur! - ele disse por fim, recompondo-se - _E ninguém nunca te disse que além de excelente professor, você também é MUITO atraente?_

Gina estava balançando sua cabeça.

- O pobre coitado não merecia esse tipo de abuso.

- Foi por uma boa causa, Gina. - disse Rony, rindo. Qualquer vestígio de ciúmes por Fleur parecia ter desaparecido - Ei, Malfoy! - ele continuou - O que você está fazendo?

- Pegando os nossos ingredientes. - respondeu Draco, que estava agora agachado no chão perto da estante de livros de Lupin - Está aqui... peguei!- ele pegou um pequeno frasco azul, tirou a tampa, cheirou o líquido e fez uma careta - Veneno de Lobo. - ele entregou o objeto para Harry, que o olhou de esguelha e passou para Gina - Erva de Bagunceiro, nós temos lá em cima... e aqui está... o Orbe de Thessala.

- Isso é só um globo de vidro, daqueles que cai neve de mentira, Malfoy. - Boa tentativa.

A ninfa do globo piscou para Draco quando ele a pôs no chão.

- Ops, desculpa. - disse ele, e continuou a procurar - Muito bem - ele disse, por fim - Achei.

E ele entregou algo a Harry, algo que parecia uma bola de tênis feita de vidro escuro.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco com severidade.

- Se isso não for um Orbe de Thessala, sou eu quem vai explodir. - respondeu Draco - Sim, eu tenho certeza.

- Explodir? - repetiu Gina, que estava muito pálida quando Harry lhe entregou o Orbe.

Draco fez um aceno.

- Quase nunca acontece. - disse ele - Termine logo e faça o feitiço direito e todos nós estaremos bem.

Gina olhou para Rony, que estava igualmente nervoso.

- Eu não sei...

- Faça! - pediu Draco, que estava procurando algo embaixo da mesa de Lupin - E faça logo, precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Por que vocês não voltam para o nosso quarto e nos encontramos lá em alguns minutos? Levem a capa da invisibilidade. - ele olhou por cima da mesa; viu os três outros se preparando para sair, e adicionou apressadamente - Potter, você fica aqui.

- Está bem. - disse Harry, parando de andar e voltando à sala.

Rony e Gina viraram-se para olhar para ele; ele deu de ombros, e eles puseram a capa sobre si próprios, desaparecendo de vista.

A porta da sala abriu-se e fechou logo atrás deles. Harry virou-se para Draco, que estava levantando-se de debaixo da mesa de Lupin, com a caixa de Adamantina que continha a espada de Slytherin. Havia um brilho em seus olhos, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de apreensão.

- Vamos lá, Potter. - disse Draco - Me ajude a abrir essa coisa.

xxx

- Eu achei que a Marca Negra fosse um símbolo do Voldemort. - disse Hermione, olhando para Rabicho.

Ela achou que não havia motivo para não dizer o nome de Voldemort, posto que ela havia sido capturada pelo único bruxo na historia que tinha conseguido ser ainda pior que o Lord das Trevas.

Slytherin, que parecia não estar com nenhuma varinha (_claro que não_, ela pensou, _ele é um Magid, assim como o Harry_), havia ligado a mão dela à de Rabicho, e ordenou que ambos fossem atrás dele para fora do quarto.

- Voldemort não inventou a Marca Negra. - disse Rabicho, presunçoso - Ela pertenceu primeiramente a Slytherin. Quase tudo que o Lord das Trevas fez foi cópia de Slytherin.

- Você é tremendamente presunçoso. - disse Hermione - Você não está preocupado? Voldemort deve estar bastante bravo com você por tê-lo traído.

- Não. - respondeu Rabicho. Seu sorriso havia se estendido a um olhar medonho e nada atraente - Ele está morto.

- _Morto?_ - Hermione quase engasgou - Ele não pode ter morrido!

- Por que não? - perguntou Rabicho. Ele ainda estava sorrindo - A história se repete, se você ainda não reparou. Não há motivos para lutar contra isso, já estava previsto. Dumbledore sabe disso. Por que outro motivo você acha que ele...

Ele parou de falar quando Salazar Slytherin parou de andar e virou-se para eles. Seu rosto esquelético não portava nenhuma expressão. Eles estavam no final do corredor, que dava numa sala circular cheia de tapeçarias.

- Rabicho - disse Slytherin, cuja voz de zumbido ecoava pelas paredes de pedra - Por favor, nos espere longe do Saguão de Entrada. Eu quero mostrar algo à minha convidada. - ele acenou para Hermione, e as cordas que a uniam a Rabicho desapareceram - Venha cá. - ele disse a ela, sendo prontamente obedecido por ela, que mal estava ciente de Rabicho saindo de perto.

- Eu queria que você visse isso. - disse Slytherin apontando para a mais larga das tapeçarias, que estava pendurada na parede mais distante - Talvez isso te ajude a entender.

A tapeçaria mostrava quatro desenhos juntos sob uma passagem em arco. Eles eram jovens; tinham uns vinte anos, no máximo, e encaravam Hermione, sorridentes, como se estivessem posando para uma foto. Ela reconheceu o homem da esquerda imediatamente; havia um quadro dele no Salão Comunal da Grifinória: alto e belo, com cabelos e barba negra, vestido em vermelho e dourado. Godric Gryffindor. O quadro, no entanto, não mostrava o quanto seus olhos eram verdes. Iguais aos de Harry.

Depois, havia uma mulher rechunchuda e ruiva, que parecia amigável e bondosa e estava vestida de amarelo. Ela a lembrava da Sra Weasley. Era obviamente Helga Hufflepuff.

Depois, havia outro homem: ele não era tão alto quanto Godric, e parecia estar bastante ciente disso. Ele também tinha cabelos negros, e um ardente mal-humor estava estampado em seu rosto. Se ele não estivesse franzindo a testa, ele também pareceria bonito. Ele vestia verde e prateado, e serpentes esculpidas em prata envolviam seus braços. Seus olhos eram prateados também. Ele era aquele que Rabicho havia chamado de o Melhor dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts, mas não parecia estar ciente da própria grandeza, posto que parecia estar desesperadamente infeliz.

Mas era a quarta pessoa na tapeçaria que havia chamado a atenção de Hermione. Ela estava entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, e vestia vestes azuis escuras. Havia vários livros em suas mãos, e seus cabelos extremamente encaracolados estavam arrumados em tranças. Havia uma mancha de tinta em sua bochecha, mas isso não parecia um erro na tapeçaria. Ela era bonita, embora não extraordinariamente, então, de certo modo, parecia bastante... viva. _Ela se parece comigo?_ Hermione perguntou-se mentalmente. _Um pouquinho_, ela concedeu. Certamente, não havia grandes semelhanças entre as duas. Os olhos de Rowena Ravenclaw eram azuis. Mas tinha alguma coisa. Definitivamente, havia _alguma coisa_. Obviamente, isso não deixou Salazar Slytherin - ou o que restava dele - nem um pouco menos louco.

Ele virou-se para ela, e ela viu as tatuagens da Marca Negra - lívidas e terríveis - sobre seu rosto descarnado. Ela quis estremecer, mas não era o mesmo estremecimento que Voldemort havia causado nela. Salazar Slytherin era completamente horrendo, e por vários motivos, tinha sido mau além do acreditável, e não havia duvidas de que ele a aterrorizava. Ainda assim, Hermione percebeu que sentia, de certo modo...pena dele.

Não muita. Só um pouquinho.

- Agora - disse ele - Quero lhe contar uma história.

xxx

Draco tirou seu cabelo suado da frente de seus olhos e praguejou sob sua respiração. A caixa de Adamantina não havia se rendido a nenhum de seus feitiços. Draco havia tentado Feitiços de Arrombamento, Feitiços de Amassamento, e chegou até mesmo a tentar executar um Feitiço de Quebramento com ele e Harry segurando a varinha ao mesmo tempo. E nada. Draco quis até tentar um Feitiço Furacão, mas Harry disse que esse tipo de feitiço não podia ser controlado muito bem, e que acabaria por defenestrar os dois.

Draco acabou desistindo de tentar abrir a caixa com mágica, e havia começado a tentar quebrá-la pela metade, jogando-a contra a parede de pedra. Isso não fez nada além de lhe dar uma dorzinha aguda nos punhos. Furioso, ele jogou a caixa no chão e começou a pular sobre ela, com os dois pés e praguejando.

Quando ele olhou, por fim, para Harry, este estava sorrindo para ele.

- O que foi? - perguntou Draco, irritado.

- Você está ridículo. - disse Harry, balançando a cabeça.

Draco parou, pensativo, e perguntou:

- Estou?

- Não tem problema. - garantiu Harry - Poucas coisas me fazem rir tanto nos últimos dias.

Draco parou de pular e olhou para Harry com uma expressão peculiar.

- Eu te faço rir?

Harry deu de ombros e falou:

- Não é para ficar todo felizinho com isso, não, Malfoy.

- Eu só... - Draco suspirou - me sinto culpado.

- Culpado? - indagou Harry - Por quê?

Draco saiu de cima da caixa, abaixou-se para pegá-la, e aproximou-se de Harry, parecendo estar bastante aflito.

- Potter - disse ele - eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Harry olhou para ele, surpreso. Draco estava segurando a caixa junto ao peito como se ela fosse um bebê de colo, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e aflitos. Harry jamais havia visto, em toda a sua vida, uma expressão como essa estampada no rosto de Draco. Ele parecia ter engolido uma unha.

- O...o quê é que você tem pra me contar, Malfoy? - ele gaguejou - Você está bem? Está morrendo? O quê?

- É sobre Hermione. - respondeu Draco - É que... você tem sido tão... bem, confiante a respeito de Hermione e eu sermos só amigos, e eu comecei a me sentir culpado. Quer dizer, não foi nada muito importante, foi só uma vez...

Harry arregalou os olhos e quase gritou:

- Uma vez só O QUÊ?

Draco parecia estar fortemente envergonhado.

- Por favor, Potter, não me faça dizer com todas as palavras.

- Não. - disse Harry friamente - Diga com todas as palavras! Desembuche, Malfoy! Eu não estou entendendo.

- Olha, - disse Draco - foi só uma vez, eu acho que ela se sentiu muito mal depois. Você sabe, isso não significa que ela não te ame mais.

- Se você está querendo dizer o que estou pensando. - disse Harry rapidamente - Eu não acredito em você. - ele deu de ombros. - Não mesmo.

- Não? - perguntou Draco, sorrindo felinamente - Então por que o seu pequeno detector de mentiras não está apitando? O seu... Bisbilhoscópio?

Harry olhou para o próprio corpo violentamente. Era verdade. O Bisbilhoscópio estava completamente silencioso.

- Eu sinto muito, Potter. - disse Draco - Essas coisas acontecem.

- Você sente muito? - perguntou Harry numa voz reprimida - _Sente muito?_ Isso é tudo que você tem pra dizer? Por que... por que nenhum de vocês me contou antes?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Nós não sabíamos como te contar isso. Hermione acabou decidindo que era melhor que você nunca soubesse de nada. Talvez ela estivesse certa. - ele disse, olhando para Harry, desconfiado - Você não parece estar aceitando isso nada bem...

Manchas negras estavam dançando na vista de Harry. Ele se lembrava de ter estado com tanta raiva poucas vezes em toda a sua vida, geralmente com Voldemort. Draco está mentindo, disse Harry a si mesmo, _mas então, por que o Bisbilhoscópio não apitou?_ - Eu sempre achei que fosse ser o primeiro - o único - isso explica porque ela está escrevendo para ele durante esse tempo todo, uma carta por dia, eu sabia que isso não era normal...

- Ei! - chamou Draco, cuja voz parecia vir de muito longe - Lembre-se, Potter! Controle, controle, controle...

BANG!

O globo de vidro na mesa explodiu como uma bomba, espalhando água e neve artificial pelos papéis de Lupin. A ninfa do globo gritou. Draco sorriu quando a janela se partiu, e quando a taça de cima da mesa virou caco. Fique bem bravo, ele rezou, Fique bem bravo o suficiente...

CRACK!

E Draco esquivou sua cabeça quando a caixa de Adamantina que estava em suas mãos se partiu ao meio fazendo um barulho que parecia de ossos se rompendo. Deu certo! Ele soltou a caixa e a espada que havia nela, deixando os fragmentos de Adamantina caírem no chão como uma chuva de pedras, e agarrou a parte frontal da camisa de Harry.

- _Eu estava mentindo!_ - ele berrou, em meio ao som de vidros se quebrando e ventos uivantes - Eu estava mentindo!

Harry olhou para ele selvagemente.

- Você estava o quê?

- Eu estava mentindo! Claro que eu estava mentindo! Agora, pare!

- Você está só com medo. - disse Harry, apertando os olhos quando um peso de papel voou pela sala e bateu numa parede perto da cabeça de Draco.

Draco teve a leve impressão de que Harry estava gostando de certo modo do estrago que estava causando.

- Não seja idiota! - gritou Draco - Você não acha que se eu tivesse dormido com a Hermione, eu estaria contando vantagem há muito tempo? E quando nós tivemos tempo para isso? Vocês dois estão sempre grudados! Ponha a cabeça no lugar, Potter!

- E o meu Bisbilhoscópio? - gritou Harry teimosamente - Por que ele não apitou, então?

- Por que ele está na sua jaqueta, lá em cima! - berrou Draco - Mongol!

Houve um breve silêncio, quebrado somente pelo leve tinido dos últimos cacos de vidro caindo no chão, e pela furiosa vozinha da ninfa do globo de vidro, que estava xingando os dois. Harry não escutou nada; ele estava olhando para Draco, chocado.

- Mas por quê...?

Ele seguiu o olhar de Draco até o chão da sala de Lupin, agora coberto por água, pedaços de papel e restos da caixa quebrada. A espada estava no pé de Draco; brilhante e prateada como na noite em que a acharam. Draco agachou-se e a pegou com sua mão esquerda, dobrando seus dedos em volta do cabo. Ele a ergueu, mostrando-na a Harry, que a observou.

- Oh! - exclamou Harry, assim que lhe caiu a ficha - _Oh!_ - ele olhou para Draco, aborrecido - Seu babaca infeliz! - ele exclamou, mas sem muita energia em seu tom de voz - Você não podia ter arranjado outro jeito?

- Me desculpe. - disse Draco, num tom que sugeria que ele não estava nada, nada arrependido - Você disse antes que devíamos usar qualquer recurso que estivesse à mão.

Harry balançou a cabeça e falou:

- Detesto facilitar as coisas para você, Malfoy. Detesto mesmo!

- Fácil como tirar doce de criança! - exclamou Draco, sorrindo, e que, em seguida, olhou para suas mãos, que estavam sangrando, pois foram atingidas por cacos de Adamantina - Bem, - ele corrigiu-se - Tão fácil como tirar doce de uma criança muito grande e muito brava.

- Eu estou muito cansado para bater em você, Malfoy. - disse Harry calmamente - Mas de resto, esteja certo de que você vai se ver comigo.

Draco não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não.

- Pode deixar! - ele replicou - Agora, vamos embora, vamos sair daqui antes que o Lupin consiga se livrar da Fleur e volte. - ele deu de ombros - Ou pior, antes que eles voltem juntos.

Quando eles voltaram para o quarto que dividiam, eles acharam Rony e Gina ajoelhados no chão perto do caldeirão. Gina estava cuidadosamente tirando alguma coisa lá de dentro. Ela virou-se ao ouvi-los entrar, e fez um gesto para que se aproximassem.

O Feitiço Essencial que ela havia feito não era nem de longe tão bonito ou tão medonho quanto o que havia sido feito por Lúcio Malfoy. Este era um pouco assimétrico, não era um circulo perfeito, parecia ter sido alongado em um dos cantos. Draco olhou para o objeto, desconfiado.

- Ainda não está pronto. - disse Gina - Toma! - ela entregou-o a Draco - Segure isso. Eu preciso fazer o resto do Feitiço.

Ele segurou o Feitiço Essencial em sua mão, enquanto ela apontava sua varinha para aquilo. Uma longa mecha de cabelos ruivos caiu sobre o rosto dela quando ela começou a falar, e ela a colocou atrás da orelha impacientemente.

- _Ullus res muta. Anima irreti. Sanguinum ad vitrum transmuta!_ (tradução do latim para o português: _Transforme o objeto. Apanhe a alma. Transmude sangue em vidro!_)

Houve um lampejo de luz, e o Feitiço sacudiu na mão de Draco.

- Está pronto. - anunciou Gina.

Draco levantou-se, olhando para o Feitiço Essencial, que, como o anterior, era transparente, sendo que este tinha um cacho de cabelos ao invés de um dente. _Agora há dois objetos no mundo que podem me matar instantaneamente, ele pensou amargamente, Hermione tem o primeiro. Em quem mais eu confio tanto a ponto de confiar minha vida a essa outra pessoa?_

Ele podia sentir os olhos das outras três pessoas observando-o quando ele andou até a janela, segurando o Feitiço na sua frente, e parou lá, olhando para o que havia do lado de fora. Então, ele fechou seus olhos, deixando tudo passar, assim como ele havia aprendido quando criança, trancado no armário do quarto. Ele podia sentir o Feitiço palpitando em sua mão como um pequeno coração, e, embora soubesse que aquilo não era nada além da própria pulsação, ele concentrou-se nisso, segurando o Feitiço Essencial bem apertado... apertado.

_Uma torre circular, circundada por árvores. Os muros são de pedra antiga, e negros em algumas partes, como se já tivessem sido queimados. Não haviam pássaros. Imagens passadas rápido: uma saleta sem nada além de um pouco de palha no chão, um homem cuja mão era feita de prata, um corredor cheio de tapeçarias, e Hermione, seus olhos castanhos cheios de angústia, olhando para ele. _

_Onde você está? Onde você está?_

Ele abriu seus olhos, virou-se, e encontrou o olhar de Harry.

- Sul - disse Draco - Seguiremos ao sul.

xxx

Já sabem, mas vou repetir: Comentários são muito bem vindos!


	4. Dementadores, demônios e dilemas

Ao voar, Draco descobriu que o Feitiço Essencial funcionava quase que como um compasso. A cada cerca de 30 quilômetros, ele tinha que parar para ajeitá-lo, e os outros tinham que parar e observar, pairando no ar.

Como era o comandante, Draco voava na frente de todos, que iam logo atrás dele. A ordem era: Draco, Harry, Gina e Rony. Draco estava, de fato, curtindo o vôo. Eles estavam voando por uma floresta bastante densa por horas, só deslizando por cima das árvores, e o solavanco vindo do Feitiço Essencial crescia gradativamente. Quando, depois de uma hora, ele parou e tocou o Feitiço novamente, imagens surgiram em sua cabeça como uma torrente irresistível: a floresta, o castelo incendiado, a torre circular. E Hermione. Ele tinha quase certeza absoluta de que a floresta das visões era a mesma que sobrevoavam agora.

Olhou para Harry, Rony e Gina, que flutuavam a apenas alguns metros dele, e sentiu-se um pouco superior. _Eles não conseguiriam fazer isso sem mim. Nem mesmo o grande Harry Potter. _

Ele estava prestes a avisar os outros de que tinha certeza de que estava perto, quando um movimento bruxuleante vindo de mais abaixo chamou sua atenção, e ele olhou para baixo. E olhou com surpresa. Era difícil ver por entre os grossos pálios de galhos entretecentes, mas Draco achou que viu uma fila de vultos negros, como uma fileira de formigas, caminhando por entre as árvores. Será que eram pessoas? Parecia uma fileira de animais - era difícil definir.

Draco inclinou-se, na expectativa de enxergar melhor, e congelou, quando uma ressequida onda de frio tomou o seu corpo. Ele se mexeu abruptamente, mas o frio não passou - era um frio diferente de todas as variações de temperatura que já sentira, era um frio que queimava e cortava suas vísceras como se fosse um facão. Repentinamente horrorizado, ele tentou gritar para Harry, mas ele não conseguia ouvir a própria voz em meio às outras tantas vozes que de repente, começaram a berrar em sua cabeça.

_Você não é meu filho._ Era seu pai falando. Era claro que era ele.

_Eu ainda sou jovem; posso ter outros filhos._

Draco agarrou-se à sua vassoura. Eu não me importo, ele disse, teimosamente, a seu pai, Eu não me importo, mas a voz de Lúcio Malfoy foi subitamente dissolvida ao som crescente e gritante de outras vozes - vozes que Draco não conhecia. Vozes que gritavam de dor, afogadas em sangue, vozes das quais ele se lembrava por causa de seus sonhos, chorando de agonia... e uma voz masculina, a mais alta de todas, rouca e furiosa: _Você mentiu pra mim! Você mentiu pra mim! _

_Eu nunca menti pra você!_ Uma voz feminina gritava sua resposta: _Você só acreditava nisso porque era nisso que você queria acreditar! _

_Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso! Não pense que eu não vou te ferir. Ninguém pode te ferir como eu posso. _

_NÃO! NÃO!_ A mulher desconhecida estava berrando agora. _O que você fez com ele? Onde ele está?Salazar, o que você fez?_

Draco tapou as orelhas, mas a gritaria continuou dentro de sua cabeça, e pior que a gritaria era o terror, puro terror tomando conta dele como uma densa nuvem negra. Dedos congelados de frio o agarraram, soltando suas mãos da vassoura, e empurrando-o para trás. Ele viu o mundo virar de ponta-cabeça, o céu junto aos seus pés, e então, ele viu tudo ficar preto.

- Harry? Harry! Está tudo bem?

Harry olhou para cima e viu Rony olhando para ele com solicitude.

- Eu acho que sim. - respondeu, ciente de que deveria estar pálido e com aparência infeliz - Se eu não fosse tão entendido no assunto, eu juraria que havia dementadores por perto. - ele pousou sua vassoura, levou as mãos ao rosto, tirou seus óculos e esfregou os olhos.

Rony parou perto dele, e, um pouco depois, Gina fez o mesmo. Harry estremeceu e disse:

- Está tão frio...

Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Não sinto nada disso.

- Nem eu. - Gina fez coro.

Harry vestiu seus óculos e continuou:

- Provavelmente é porque... - parou de falar - Malfoy! - ele gritou - Você está bem?

Tanto Rony quanto Gina viraram-se para acompanhar a direção do olhar de Harry, bem a tempo de ver Draco, inclinado sobre sua Firebolt como se estivesse prestes a vomitar e caiu para o lado.Quando o trio assistiu à cena, horrorizado, Draco se caiu pra valer, e sua vassoura foi logo depois dele. Gina ofegou, sua mão voou até sua boca, e virou-se para olhar para Harry - mas Harry não estava mais lá. Apontando sua vassoura para o chão como se fosse fazer uma finta de Wronski, mergulhou por entre as árvores, desaparecendo de vista.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Rony segurou-a pelo punho.

- Gi, não...

- Rony, precisamos segui-los...

- Sim, - ele disse pacientemente - Mas nenhum de nós é o Harry e nenhum de nós consegue voar como o Harry. Você acabaria morta.

Com a mão dele ainda agarrando seu braço, ele apontou sua vassoura para baixo, e ela o seguiu. Logo, percebeu o que seu irmão quisera dizer; as árvores eram tão densamente juntas que era necessário saber voar muito habilmente para que se pudesse desviar, não conseguindo bater, nem se prender nos galhos. Ela lembrou-se da velocidade com que Harry voou para baixo, e estremeceu. _Por favor, faça com que ele esteja bem,_ ela rezou.

_E Draco. Faça com que ele esteja bem também._

- Deixe-me te contar uma história - Salazar Slytherin disse.

Hermione viu seu rosto quando ele examinava cautelosamente a tapeçaria dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts pendurada na parede. Ela não sabia se ele estava olhando para Rowena ou para Godric, ou mesmo para o próprio retrato. Seus dentes estavam cerrados.

- Rowena - ele disse.

Sem saber se ele estava falando com ela, Hermione permaneceu imóvel.

- Nós crescemos juntos. - ele continuou - Eu a conheci desde que ela nasceu. Eu a vi em seu berço. Eu tinha cinco anos, então. Eu a conheci e a amei a cada momento de sua vida. Eu a vi crescer com poder e sabedoria. Eu próprio tinha pouco dom para magia, por falar nisso. Antes de completar quinze anos, eu era a vergonha da minha família. Foi quando eu contei a Rowena que a amava. E ela me disse que me amava também.

"Isso fez com que algo dentro de mim desabrochasse. Eu descobri que não apenas era capaz de usar a magia, como também tinha poderes e dons incomparáveis; eu era um Magid. Eu podia falar a língua de feras e animais, eu podia controlar o tempo, executar feitiços sem o uso de uma varinha. Mas só enquanto eu estava com Rowena."

Slytherin, que estava andando compassadamente, olhou para Hermione, com olhos tristes e cheios de ardor, e ela sentiu o mesmo bruxuleio de pena que sentira antes. _Eles cresceram juntos; se apaixonaram enquanto crianças. Assim como eu e Harry._

Mas ele não é nem um pouco parecido com o Harry.

- Ela era a minha Fonte - ele continuou - Você provavelmente não sabe o que é isso. Isso é mágico e misterioso. Sem Rowena, eu tinha menos poderes que um bebê. Com Rowena ao meu lado, eu poderia ter dominado o mundo.

- Mas ela não queria que você dominasse o mundo, - Hermione afirmou vagarosamente, - queria?

- Eu fazia tudo o que ela me pedia - disse a voz rouca de Slytherin - Eu concordei em fundar a escola que ela queria fundar comigo. Eu deixei que ela chamasse Gryffindor e Hufflepuff para serem fundadores também, mesmo os dois sendo grandes tolos. Eu fiz o que podia para ficar cada vez mais poderoso... - ele fez um barulho que lembrava uma vaia - Eu recrutei jovens bruxos que possuíam força e ambição, e entre eles, procurei por um que pudesse ser uma Fonte para mim, como Rowena fora. Mas não havia ninguém, nunca houve alguém senão ela. E quanto mais eu precisava dela, mais ela se afastava de mim. Comecei a perceber como ela olhava para Godric. - ele parou de andar compassadamente e olhou para Hermione com olhos furiosos - Ela olhava para ele como, quando éramos crianças, ela olhava para mim. Um nascido-trouxa imundo, era isso o que ele era. Eu sabia por que ela se voltou para ele. Tudo porque eu era fraco, porque sem ela, eu não podia executar nem um simples Feitiço Convocatório.

Hermione muito duvidava que esse fosse o motivo pelo qual Rowena havia parado de amar Slytherin, se ela tivesse mesmo parado, mas achou melhor manter a boca calada.

- Quando ela tirou seu amor de mim, eu perdi também o meu refluxo de força, e com isso, meu desespero só fez aumentar. Eu não podia suportar ser fraco; que ela poderia me ver tão fraco era intolerável para mim. Eu fiz tudo... tudo o que eu podia... para ficar mais poderoso...

- Você fez Magia das Trevas. - Hermione disse vagarosamente.

- Eu apelei aos poderes do inferno. - disse ele - Resolvi que não mais confiaria nela, que fortificaria meus poderes, para que assim, eu pudesse enfrentar Godric sem precisar tê-la ao meu lado e que ela soubesse que eu podia ser poderoso sem ela. Eu invoquei os poderes do inferno, e eles me devolveram o que ela havia tomado de mim quando me deixou para ficar com o Godric.

- Ela deixou de ter amar porque você estava fazendo Magia Negra, não por causa do Godric! - Hermione disse rispidamente.

_- Ela deveria ter me amado de qualquer jeito!_ - ele gritou em sua voz de zumbido rouco - _Assim como eu a teria amado, independentemente de qualquer coisa que ela fizesse! _

Balançada pelo rancor da voz e do rosto de Slytherin, Hermione deu um passo para trás.

- Com o poder que ganhei, eu era invencível. - Slytherin continuou vagarosamente - Estava determinado a mostrar a ela que eu havia me transformado no maior bruxo do mundo. Eu criei exércitos de monstros; e exércitos de homens se desmanchavam enfrentando-os. Dominei raio e relâmpago; eu poderia ter partido a Terra ao meio, se quisesse. Mas eu não destruiria um mundo onde Rowena estivesse. Eu ainda a amava, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez para mim. Um dia, eu resolvi procurá-la para mostrar a ela o que eu havia feito de mim, ver seu orgulho por mim. Mas ela estava com o Godric; ela não me amava mais. Ela preferiu Godric a mim. Ela me mandou embora e pediu que os deixasse em paz.

Hermione olhou para o rosto dele, seguiu seus olhos até a tapeçaria, e repentinamente soube, sem sombra de dúvida, o que devia ter acontecido.

- Você o matou. - ela disse numa voz que guinchou.

- Mas é claro que eu o matei!

Hermione estremeceu, um tanto porque, na cabeça dela, Godric Gryffindor parecia bastante com Harry.

- Ela deve ter te odiado. - Hermione disse com selvageria, e prosseguiu, com um suspiro - Ou você também a matou?

- Eu não a matei. - respondeu Slytherin, virando-se da tapeçaria - No final, eu não podia tirar a vida dela, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela tirou de mim. Eu não podia matá-la e, ainda assim, a minha própria vida não significava nada para mim. Eu me isolei, executei feitiços difíceis e perigosos. Feitiços que me asseguravam que eu ressuscitaria, ganharia poder novamente, quando houvesse uma nova Rowena no mundo, uma nova fonte para alimentar meu poder...

- Eu não sou a Rowena. - disse Hermione numa voz trêmula - Ela morreu há mil anos, assim como Godric, e assim como você também! Você não deveria ter ressuscitado!

Os olhos negros e vazios de Slytherin pousaram sobre ela por um momento. Parecia quase que ele ia sorrir.

- Mas eu voltei por você.

- O seu poder acabou quando Rowena deixou de te amar - Hermione disse, desesperada - Então, a fonte tem que te alimentar por livre e espontânea vontade!

- Verdade.

- Bem, eu não estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, e nada que você fizer vai me fazer sentir o contrário. Mesmo que você me torture...

- Rude e desnecessário. - disse Slytherin - E sem vigor. Torturar você provavelmente te partiria ao meio, mas não te faria querer me alimentar de poder. Quando você se transformar em minha Fonte, será por amor.

- Amor? - repetiu Hermione, quase completamente cheia de náuseas - Isso é tão... nojento...

Nesse momento, ele sorriu e falou:

- Você se parece tanto com ela, e quando eu terminar de te aprontar, você será a própria. Uma Rowena melhor do que a que eu tive, mais fiel e verdadeira. - ele ergueu sua cabeça e chamou, olhando além da cabeça dela - Rabicho!

Em poucos segundos, Rabicho estava a seu lado, sorrindo para Hermione, e com os olhos, que mais pareciam bolhas, faiscando.

- Já é hora, Mestre?

- Quase. - respondeu Slytherin - Leve-a de volta ao quarto e a tranque lá. Muito em breve, - ele continuou - muito em breve já será a hora.

Voando quase completamente por instinto, Harry atirou-se para baixo, de algum modo - miraculosamente - conseguindo deixar de se chocar violentamente com galhos, ou batendo de cabeça numa árvore. Ele passou pelo último dos galhos, viu o chão se aproximar para encontrá-lo, e freou a sua Firebolt tão abruptamente que ele caiu dela, a trinta centímetros do chão, a vassoura caindo no chão logo depois dele.

Ele levantou-se em poucos segundos, e olhou em volta; estava numa pequena clareira, no meio de árvores muito altas. Estava quase escuro lá; a escuridão era perfurada apenas por alguns raios de luz poeirenta, infiltrados em pequenas brechas por entre as folhas, mas os vivos olhos de apanhador de Harry rapidamente descobriram a vassoura quebrada de Draco, partida ao meio e no meio da clareira. E a vários metros dela, havia uma figura desordeira e escura no chão.

Harry sentiu algo estranhamente parecido com pânico. Talvez fosse pânico mesmo; ele forçou seus pés a andarem, quase correndo pela clareira até a figura amarrotada de Draco. Quando chegou mais perto, viu o outro garoto deitado sobre as próprias costas, e por um momento, quando ele ajoelhou-se perto do outro e viu seus olhos abertos, teve certeza absoluta de que Draco estava morto.

Quando os olhos acinzentados viraram-se para ele, e Draco, com um suspiro engraçado e forçado disse:

- Beleza, Potter?

- Malfoy... você está bem?

- O vento me levou a nocaute, - respondeu Draco, tentando levantar-se com a ajuda de seus cotovelos até estremecer - E minha perna está quebrada.

- Quebrada? Você tem certeza? Está doendo? - perguntou Harry, sentindo que soava como uma avó preocupada, mas também ciente de que não conseguiria agir de modo diferente.

Draco o encarou.

- Bom, primeiro, ardeu um pouco. - ele disse - Por sorte, parou de arder quando começou uma dor ressequida.

_Ele deixa as coisas de um modo que é muito difícil sentir pena dele,_ Harry pensou, irritado. Porém, talvez, fosse exatamente esse o motivo.

- Eu ouvi a minha perna estalar - Draco acrescentou, com um sobressalto - Parecia uma vassoura quebrando.

- Por falar nisso, a sua vassoura está quebrada. - disse Harry.

Draco olhou para ele com uma expressão de completo e absoluto terror.

- Isso não é tão terrível. - disse Harry rapidamente - Você pode usar a mesma vassoura que um de nós até que...

- Potter, - disse Draco numa voz estrangulada. Ele tinha ficado da cor acinzentada do barro antes de ir para o forno - Olhe para trás.

E Harry virou-se. E gelou.

Eles estavam a uma boa distância, do lado oposto da clareira, mas não havia dúvidas de quem eram; vinte ou trinta criaturas de vestes e capuzes escuros, com quase quatro metros, pingando como veneno lento de fora das brechas das árvores para dentro da clareira. Aproximando-se.

Harry sentiu seu coração virar do lado do avesso.

_Dementadores._

Draco fez um barulho de sufocação; Harry virou-se novamente e viu que o garoto estava com as mãos na cara e estava balançando e se revirando como um peixe na ponta de uma vara de pescar.

- Malfoy? - chamou Harry, num misto de admiração e temor, e a primeira onda de frio o atingiu, quase o derrubando em cima de Draco.

Ele inspirou com dificuldade, tentando limpar a o nevoeiro cinzento crescente em seu cérebro, e brigando violentamente com seus pés, virando-se e encarando os recém-chegados dementadores, tentando não vacilar mediante ao muro de frio congelante que eles traziam, e que parecia um iceberg.

Harry estava vagamente ciente da presença de Draco, que ainda fazia barulhos estrangulados atrás dele, quando ele pegou sua varinha com dedos que agora mais pareciam um feixe de galhos amarrados em seu punho. Os dementadores estavam no meio da clareira agora, aproximando-se dele como uma firme maré de água venenosa. O fato de eles estarem em silêncio enquanto chegavam cada vez mais perto só serviu para aumentar o sentimento de estar preso num pesadelo, que Harry sentia.

Ele tentou manter sua mão, que tremia violentamente, firme, e nunca sentiu-se tão incapaz de pensar em algo feliz como sentia-se agora. Ele não conjurava um Patrono desde o seu terceiro ano, e as lembranças felizes que lhe serviram então - partidas de quadribol e vitórias nos campeonatos inter-casas - de repente pareciam muito pequenas e tolas. Ele concentrou-se em algo feliz e pensou, obviamente, em Hermione; nela contando-lhe que o amava, mas o problema era que, isso agora lhe causava mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa. Concentrou-se em pensar em algo que não fosse espelhos, chuvas e beijos de Hermione, e repentinamente, pensou num dia, ao redor do lago, estando com a carta de Sirius na mão e observando Hermione e Draco rindo. E lembrou-se de que a risada deles fora tão contagiante que ele próprio riu, especialmente de Hermione, que normalmente já ria o bastante, mas raramente daquele jeito - raramente tanto e com tanta força que precisava sentar-se, raramente com tanta vivacidade e felicidade incontroláveis. Ele sentiu sua boca contorcer-se num sorriso e lembrou-se se como ela havia puxado-o para perto dela e afundado seu rosto no ombro dele, ainda rindo.

Ele ergueu sua varinha e ouviu a própria voz como se ela viesse de muito longe dizer:

- Expecto Patronum!

Sua varinha contraiu-se em sua mão e a familiar luz branco-prateada saiu de sua ponta. Tremendo de alívio, Harry caiu ajoelhado e a luz prateada transformou-se num cervo, cujos chifres assemelhavam-se a um raio bifurcado, que investia silenciosamente até os dementadores. Sob a luz pálida, o cervo prateado brilhava como uma nova lua, e os dementadores intimidaram-se com seu brilho, quase evaporando ao abrigarem-se à sombra das árvores. O cervo atirou-se até eles, virando-se na borda da clareira para Harry, que ergueu sua mão numa fraca saudação, e desapareceu, mergulhando na floresta em sua perseguição.

Ainda ajoelhado, Harry virou-se para ver Draco, que havia parado de se balançar, mas ainda tapava o rosto com as mãos, e disse:

- Eles se foram.

- Potter, - disse Draco, ainda com o rosto enterrado nas mãos - a espada...

- O que tem ela?

- Tire-a de mim.

Harry segurou o cabo da espada, o qual Draco tinha preso em seu cinto (e que miraculosamente falhou em parti-lo ao meio durante a queda), e quase gritou. O toque nela causava um frio pavoroso, quase que como gelo. Ele rangeu seus dentes e fechou sua mão em volta do cabo, tirando-o de Draco. Ele sentiu o frio que ela irradiava com a força de unhas congeladas perfurando suas veias, e ainda assim, quando ele a ergueu com suas mãos, ele sentiu-se, de repente, poderoso. Uma vozinha fria falou no fundo de sua cabeça.

_Harry Potter?_

A espada não estava mais fria; havia tomado a temperatura da pele dele. Parecia ser feita de sua própria carne, salvo pelo fato de ser mais resistente e mais homogênea.

_Harry,_ disse a voz em sua cabeça novamente.

Então, a voz disse outras coisas.

- Harry! - era a voz de Rony.

Harry seguiu a direção da voz com os olhos e viu Rony e Gina vindo na direção deles, pálidos e preocupados. Os dois estavam cobertos por folhas e haviam galhinhos nos cabelos de Gina - eles devem ter se prendido no meio das árvores. Os dois Weasley estavam segurando as suas vassouras.

- Harry... foram...?

- O feitiço Patrono. - respondeu Harry sucintamente - Dementadores.

Rony, que parecia estar cinza, disse:

- Nós precisamos dar o fora daqui.

- A perna do Malfoy está quebrada. - disse Harry no mesmo tom sucinto.

Rony soltou sua vassoura e olhou para Draco, então, para Gina, e perguntou:

- Você pode dar um jeito?

Ela balançou sua cabeça e disse:

- A matéria do ano passado foi cortes e hematomas. Nada sobre ossos, então, eu prefiro não arriscar. Se eu cometer um erro, eu vou acabar deixando-o com dois ossos na perna ao invés de um só, ou deixá-lo torto, ou...

- Deixá-lo sem osso algum. - disse Harry, lembrando-se de Lockhart.

- Exatamente. - concordou Gina.

- Isso quer dizer não, então. - concluiu Rony - Certo. Harry, venha cá, preciso trocar uma palavrinha com você.

Harry foi atrás de Rony, seguindo-o até uma pequena distância, e olhando para ele interrogativamente. Rony estava com uma expressão resoluta, que algumas vezes significava algo de bom, e outras, não. Harry admirava a determinação de Rony, mas era difícil tirar alguma coisa da cabeça dele quando ele se determinava a fazê-la.

- Você está bem? - Rony perguntou, examinando Harry - Os dementadores e tudo o mais... você está bem?

- Aham. - foi a resposta de Harry, que para a surpresa do próprio, era verdade - Eles afetaram o Malfoy muito mais do que me afetaram.

- O que é muito estranho.

- Concordo. Mas não tenho certeza se isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Risque o que eu disse. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é.

- Bem, você vai ter tempo para descobrir.

- E você quer dizer exatamente?

- Eu quero dizer exatamente que Gina e eu devemos ir buscar ajuda, e que você deve ficar aqui com o Malfoy. Nós não devemos deixá-lo aqui sozinho com uma perna quebrada, por mais que eu o odeie, e eu certamente não o deixaria sozinho com a Gina enquanto você e eu saíssemos...

- Mesmo com a perna quebrada? - Harry sorriu - Ele não ia conseguir pegar a Gina se ela corresse.

- E se ela não corresse?

- Você está paranóico. - disse Harry.

Em resposta, os olhos de Rony viraram-se, meio que apontando, para algo atrás dos ombros de Harry, que ao virar-se, viu Draco apoiado numa árvore, e Gina, solícita, ajoelhando-se perto dele.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. - disse Harry.

- Eu não vou deixá-la aqui brincando de enfermeira com o Malfoy. Porque... bem... porque...

- Porque brincar de enfermeira acaba fazendo com que brinquem também de aeromoça sacana?

_- Harry!_ - exclamou um Rony indignado.

Harry balançou os braços e falou:

- Você que começou e não parece sensato nesse assunto.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Eu cresci aprendendo a odiar o nome Malfoy e a cuidar da minha irmã caçula. Então me diga o que eu deveria fazer!

- Está doendo agora? - Gina perguntou, aflita, tirando uma mecha de cabelos da frente de seus olhos.

Ela estivera ajudando Draco a sentar-se apoiado contra o tronco de uma árvore. A perna quebrada dele estava esticada compactamente na frente dele, e ele segurava a espada de Slytherin no colo.

- Claro que está doendo. - respondeu Draco, irritado - A minha perna está quebrada, claro que dói! Ninguém aqui conhece algum feitiço analgésico? O que há de errado com vocês?

- Você conhece algum? - perguntou Gina bruscamente.

- Não - ele respondeu, sem nenhum traço de embaraço.

- Meu Deus, você é chato até de perna quebrada. - ela falou, mas não havia rancor em suas palavras - Olha, fique só sentado, está bem? - ela pôs a mão em seu ombro delicadamente e fê-lo recostar-se no tronco.

- Obrigado - ele agradeceu, fechando os olhos.

- Por nada. - ela respondeu ternamente, olhando para ele.

Por um lado, Gina estava feliz que ele estava de olhos fechados, assim poderia olhar para ele sem ter de desviar o olhar. Ele estava pálido, provavelmente devido à dor, o que fazia os lívidos cortes que os galhos haviam causado em seu rosto realçarem mais sua pele, assim como seus cílios, que eram grandes e escuros o suficiente para fazer Lilá Brown morrer de inveja.

- Não faça isso. - ele disse, sem abrir os olhos.

- Não faça o quê? - perguntou Gina, contraindo-se de culpa.

- Não olhe para mim, isso me deixa nervoso. - ele abriu os olhos e estudou a expressão dela por um momento, depois fechou-os novamente como se a visão dela lhe causasse dor, e disse terminantemente - Esqueça isso, não vai dar certo.

Gina, que estava confusa, perguntou:

- O que não daria certo?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. - ele disse - A mesma coisa que você estava pensando ontem à noite. "Ei, olha o Malfoy! Bonitinho, indefeso e legal à moda dele. Ele não é malvado; ele só está magoado e amargurado. Tudo o que ele precisa é de amor e então, estará curado." Bom, adivinha só? - ele continuou, indiferente á expressão de horror estampada no rosto dela - Eu não sou legal e também não preciso de amor e também não quero ser curado. Muito menos por você.

- Eu nunca... - crepitou Gina, sem palavras - Eu certamente não...

- Ótimo. - disse Draco - Ponha isso na cabeça. Porque se você quer arrumar um namorado legal, é melhor que continue com o que você tem agora: o Harry Potter imaginário.

Gina estava tão furiosa que queria bater nele. Mas ele estava com a perna quebrada, ela disse a si mesma. Não se pode bater em alguém que está com a perna quebrada. Ela queria dizer algo bastante detestável e cortante, algo realmente perverso. Ela queria dizer a ele_ que não era de se espantar que seu próprio pai não o quisesse,_ ou que _antes um Harry Potter imaginário do que um Draco Malfoy de carne e osso, qualquer dúvida, pergunte à Hermione. _

Mas ela não poderia.

Ao invés disso, ela disse, no tom mais tranqüilo que conseguiu arranjar:

- Malfoy, você já _ouviu_ falar de jogo de cintura?

Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para ela, que assustou-se ao ver o quanto as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas. Ela não sabia se isso ocorrera devido ao choque ou à dor. Suas íris pareciam negras, rodeadas apenas por um finíssimo anel azul acinzentado.

- Jogo de cintura é o mesmo que mentir, pra gente grande. - ele disse num tom igual ao dela.

- Esse é um dos famosos provérbios do seu pai?

- Não. Esse fui eu mesmo que fiz.

- Gaitas de foles. - disse Sirius, com firmeza no tom de voz.

Narcisa balançou sua cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da revista de noivas que lia.

- Nada de gaitas de foles. - ela retrucou, colocando um travesseiro atrás de sua cabeça.

Ela estava sentada na cama do quarto de hotel em que eles dormiam, rodeada por recortes de revistas, livros, e pedaços de papel, nos quais ela havia feito rascunhos de possíveis convites de casamento.

- Eu sou escocês. - insistiu Sirius - Eu quero um casamento à escocesa!

A boca de Narcisa se contorceu num sorriso, ainda assim, ela não tirou os olhos da revista.

- Eu te disse que você poderia ir de saia, se quisesse. - ela começou.

- Kilt. - Sirius corrigiu-a, mas foi ignorado.

- E francamente, eu estou pouco me lixando se você quiser usar também suspensórios e salto-alto para combinar. E eu também te disse que podemos servir haggis, e se você quiser passar a tarde inteira se balançando numa casinha no quintal, isso também está ótimo. Mas eu não posso submeter os meus amigos e entes queridos à música de gaita de foles! Pense no que o Draco iria dizer.

- Pense no que ele vai dizer quando você contar a ele que ele vai ter que vestir aquele terno que você comprou.

- Aquele terno é bonito. - disse Narcisa, que estava sorrindo completamente agora, e dessa vez, ela olhou para ele e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de retribuição.

Assim como o cabelo do filho, o cabelo de Narcisa ficava mais claro com o efeito do sol, e agora estava caído sobre seus ombros, branco da cor do sal. Ela estava igualzinha a como costumava ser na época da escola, ele pensou. E ela era muito parecida com Draco, exceto pelas curvas de seu rosto, que era mais redondo que o dele, e seu queixo, menos pontudo, mas os olhos acinzentados que inclinavam-se nas bordas eram iguais.

- Ele vai odiar isso. - afirmou Sirius.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Sabendo.

Narcisa revirou seus olhos.

- Você deve parar de pensar que o Draco é uma cópia exata de você na idade dele, Sirius. - ela disse - Concordo que você teria odiado o terno, mas o Draco gosta de se vestir bem, sempre gostou e...

- E eu aposto com você cinqüenta galeões que ele põe fogo nesse terno antes de concordar em vesti-lo.

Narcisa ficou muito interessada em sua revista, de repente.

- Você não quer apostar, não é mesmo? - Sirius sorriu - Que tal, se eu ganhar a aposta, tocamos gaita de foles?

- Nada de gaita de foles. - Narcisa disse numa voz abafada.

- Ou gaita de foles ou vai ter de sangue! - exclamou Sirius.

- Se tiver, vai parecer o meu último casamento. - disse Narcisa, com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando ela sorria desse jeito, Sirius pensou, ela ficava muito parecida com o filho.

- Hã... - disse uma voz que não era nem de Narcisa nem de Sirius e que vinha de um canto do aposento. Tanto Sirius quanto Narcisa pularam em sobressalto - Eu sinto interromper, mas...

Sirius levantou-se e olhou para a lareira.

- Remo?

- Eu sinto muito. - repetiu um Lupin triste, cujos ombros e cabeça eram visíveis na lareira ornamental do canto do quarto - Eu não iria incomodar vocês se não fosse importante. - seus olhos foram até a cama - Me desculpe, Narcisa.

Ela largou as revistas e olhou aflitamente de Lupin para Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo de errado?

- Harry. - disse Sirius, que ajoelhava-se para perto da lareira - Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry?

- Ele foi embora. - disse Lupin gravemente, e sentiu-se ainda mais culpado ao ver Sirius empalidecer.

- Embora?

- Ele foi embora, a vassoura dele sumiu, a minha sala está destruída, e a espada da qual eu lhe falei, ela sumiu também.

- Draco - Narcisa falou rápido - Você perguntou a ele onde Harry está?

- Não posso. - respondeu Lupin - Ele também sumiu.

Narcisa ficou tão pálida quanto Sirius havia ficado.

- Então, eles estão juntos. - disse Sirius - Você tem certeza de que foram eles que destruíram a sua sala?

- Absoluta. - disse Lupin - Lembra daquele globo que você me deu? Aquele com a ninfa ruiva dentro? Bem, ela viu quando eles entraram. Eles pegaram alguns ingredientes meus - um orbe de Thessala e mais algumas coisas. E levaram a espada também. - ele estremeceu - Eles quebraram a caixa em que eu a coloquei. Era de Adamantina e eu não tenho idéia de como eles fizeram isso, pois eu não conseguiria fazê-lo.

- Eles são Magids. - disse Sirius com a voz rouca.

- Eles são crianças. - disse Narcisa, levantando-se - Eles levaram a espada, o que isso significa? Eles vão se ferir?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. - respondeu Lupin - Eu estive pesquisando nos meus livros o dia inteiro em busca de maiores informações, de alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido. Não achei nada além de profecias dúbias. - ele esfregou os olhos com a parte de trás de suas mãos e Sirius viu que seus dedos estavam sujos de tinta - Mas se você está me perguntando se é possível que eles venham a se ferir por causa da espada, a resposta é sim. Sim, eles devem estar em perigo.

- Nós estamos voltando para casa. - disse Sirius - Agora mesmo.

Os ombros de Lupin cederam em alívio.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com agradecimento. - retrucou Sirius, olhando aflito para Lupin - Estamos falando de Harry. Minha responsabilidade. E de Draco. Minha responsabilidade também. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que você me disse da última vez em que nos falamos, deles poderem estar em uma enrascada pior do que possamos imaginar.

- Eu realmente não imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. - disse um Lupin derrotado - Eu não tenho idéia do que eu vou dizer ao Dumbledore, eu não sei nem se ele sabe quais são as possibilidades de...

Sirius parecia ter acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Remo - ele interrompeu - Há quanto tempo você não vai pra Floresta Proibida?

- A... a Floresta? - perguntou Lupin, pálido - Meu Deus, há séculos.

- Se eu te disse aonde ir, você poderia - você poderia ir até lá por mim e encontrar-se com alguém que eu acho que poderia nos ajudar?

- Ir para a Floresta Proibida e encontrar-me com alguém por você? - Lupin repetiu, parecendo confuso.

- Eu iria te pedir isso se não fosse importante?

- Iria. - respondeu Lupin firmemente.

- Aluado...

- Está bem, está bem. - disse Lupin - O que você quer que eu faça?

- Pare com isso! - exclamou um Harry irritado - Isso é extremamente irritante!

Ele olhou para Draco, que retribuiu com uma careta. Nas duas horas em que Rony e Gina haviam saído, Draco descobriu que, se ele deixasse a mão levantada com a palma virada para a espada de Slytherin, ela voava do chão até que ele a pudesse segurar. Isso o tinha ocupado como um truque interessante, e ele não parava de jogar a espada para depois fazê-la saltar até ela, repetindo sempre o processo. Isso estava deixando Harry com dor de cabeça.

Por outro lado, Harry pensou, com uma ponta de culpa, a dor de uma perna quebrada devia ser horrível e mesmo assim, Draco ainda não tinha reclamado.

- Malfoy...

- O que é? - Draco perguntou, olhando para Harry.

- Quando os dementadores chegam perto de você, o que você ouve?

Draco apertou os olhos e encarou Harry.

- Música gospel - disse por fim - eu odeio música de igreja.

- Muito gozado. Agora sério, o que você escuta?

Draco não conseguiu evitar um pequeno estremecimento.

- Coisas horríveis. - respondeu.

- Bom, se você parar de ficar brincando com essa sua espada, eu te ensino a se ver livre deles.

Draco hesitou por um instante e, em seguida, colocou a espada cuidadosamente no chão perto de si. Ele olhou para Harry, que levantou-se de onde estava sentado, andou e sentou ao lado de Draco, tentando se lembrar exatamente como Lupin o havia ensinado a conjurar o Feitiço Patronus.

- Muito bem - disse Harry - Primeiro, você tem que pensar em uma boa recordação que tenha. Uma lembrança feliz.

Draco pestanejou.

- Pensar em quê?

- Numa lembrança feliz. Isso é muito importante. A melhor recordação que você possa pensar, e você tem de se concentrar nela.

Draco fechou seus olhos e pensou. E pensou. Uma lembrança feliz. Quando ele tinha sido feliz? Certamente não com os seus pais. Nem na escola. Ele pensou no armário, de volta à Mansão Malfoy, quando estava trancado lá com Hermione comendo sapos de chocolate e se beijando. Pensou na noite em que impediu seu pai de matar Harry, e quando, mais tarde, ele havia deitado na grama com Hermione, Sirius e Harry em volta dele e Hermione lhe dizendo que ele havia sido muito corajoso. Mas essas lembranças estavam agora ilustradas pelo fato de que agora, ele sabia que ela não o amava de verdade, e embora ele conhecesse e aceitasse o fato, mexer nessas recordações ainda dava uma pequena agonia dentro dele, como a dor mensageira de um dente quebrado.

Ele abriu seus olhos prateados e olhou para Harry:

- Eu não tenho nenhuma.

Harry parecia surpreso.

- O que você quer dizer?

- O que acabei de falar, eu não tenho uma lembrança feliz. - Draco deu de ombros - Não se ache demais por causa disso, Potter.

Harry estava espantado.

- Com certeza deve ter alguma.

- Bom, teve aquela vez quando a Sonserina ganhou o Campeonato entre as casas no meu primeiro ano. Ah, espere... você apareceu e acabou com essa, não foi? E nós nunca ganhamos uma partida contra você, então não adianta nada também. O que eu posso dizer? Você arruinou todas as lembranças felizes que eu podia ter.

Draco havia fechado seus olhos novamente. A presença invisível de Hermione sentou-se entre eles. E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Harry sentiu uma ponta de culpa por ter sido bem sucedido em pontos que Draco não teve a mesma sorte.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy. - disse, hesitante - Quer dizer, você deve ter ganho alguma coisa. Talvez um concurso, qualquer coisa.

- Bom, teve aquela vez em que a minha mãe me inscreveu no Concurso do Garotinho Mais Fofo de Chipping Sodbury quando eu tinha 7 anos, e eu tive que vestir uma roupa que ela fez, e eu acabei de me dar conta de que nada nesse mundo vai me fazer te contar o resto dessa história, então, esquece. Não, Potter, eu nunca ganhei concurso algum. - Draco remexeu-se contra o tronco da árvore - Parece que você vai ter que pensar em outro feitiço.

- Não há outro feitiço, - disse Harry, quebrando a cabeça em busca de outra solução - Malfoy... - disse vagarosamente - como anda a sua imaginação?

- A minha _o quê?_

- Imaginação. Você pode imaginar uma lembrança feliz? Inventar alguma coisa? Uma fantasia.

- Uma daquelas coisas onde eu estou sentado no topo de uma pirâmide vestindo vestes do Deus do Sol e sendo mimado por sacerdotisas virgens e semi-nuas?

- Se isso vai te fazer feliz... - disse Harry, parecendo suspeitoso - Eu devo te lembrar, Malfoy, que nós vamos ficar felizinhos e não, hã...

- Certo. - disse Draco, abrindo seus olhos e sorrindo - Feliz. OK. - ele fechou seus olhos com força novamente e se concentrou.

Harry observou a luz da lua sobre o rosto de Draco, formando semi-círculos escuros sob os olhos dele, como efeito da sombra feita pelas folhas e pensou, "ele vai ser meu irmão. Meu irmão." Harry tentou fazer isso parecer real para si mesmo, mas não conseguiu.

- Pronto. - disse Draco, abrindo os olhos - Consegui uma.

- Mesmo? - perguntou Harry, curioso - Como é?

- Se eu te dissesse que minha fantasia envolve a Hermione, um colar de penas e a música tema de "A Summer Place", você ficaria bravo?

- Ficaria.

- Então, não pergunte. - retorquiu Draco.

Ele fez um esforço para sentar-se de coluna reta, e sem sentir, Harry ofereceu-lhe uma mão para ajudá-lo. Também sem sentir, Draco aceitou a mão e deixou Harry ajudá-lo a sentar-se direito.

- OK - disse ele - Estou pronto, vamos tentar o feitiço.

Eles praticaram o Feitiço Patronus por mais de uma hora, até que Draco conseguisse alcançar sua "lembrança feliz" tão claramente de modo que ela quase parecesse real para ele, e Harry começou a bocejar com tanta freqüência que Draco começou a sentir-se culpado.

- Olha, Potter - disse - Se você quer tirar um cochilo, vá em frente.

- Mas o feitiço...

- Você não me adianta de nada desse jeito - continuou Draco - Você fica falando "Expecto Patroooooooooooooonum" - imitou um enorme bocejo.

- Eu não preciso dormir - disse Harry, teimoso - Eu só preciso deitar por um minuto.

- Então, deite. - Draco sorriu quando Harry deitou-se, afundando o rosto nos braços e caindo em sono profundo instantaneamente.

Draco o estudou por um instante, curioso, lembrando-se do garoto magricela e aparvalhado que conhecera havia seis anos na loja de vestes do Beco Diagonal. Havia olhado para Harry, visto seu cabelo bagunçado e óculos remendados e pensado, "bolsista, estuda por caridade". Quase havia ignorado o menino, mas alguma coisa fê-lo puxar assunto. Havia alguma coisa em Harry que te impelia a prestar atenção nele; Draco não sabia exatamente o quê, mas de algum modo sabia que era isso, essa qualidade peculiar e indefinida, essa qualidade que ele, Draco, sempre invejara. Harry ainda a tinha mesmo quando estava exausto, mesmo quando estava dormindo e provavelmente babando em suas vestes, também, pensou Draco, olhando para ele de modo irritado. Era isso que Hermione tanto amava nele?

Suspirou, olhando para a espada em seu colo, e depois, novamente olhou para cima. O vulto de algo se movendo chamou sua atenção. Olhou para Harry, que permanecia parado e quieto, e depois, com uma inquietude bastante distinta, virou-se e mirou.

Dois olhos vermelhos com veias amarelas o observavam na escuridão.

Draco saltou com violência, e sentiu uma dor ressequida em sua perna.

- Olá - disse o demônio. Meu Deus, pensou Draco logo que o demônio se aproximou. Olhou para os lados ferozmente, viu Harry ainda dormindo a sono solto, com o braço jogado no rosto.

Essa espada é maligna e eu não quero essa coisa perto de mim, Malfoy. Você vai acabar fazendo com que um de nós morra.

Draco voltou a olhar para o demônio, que ainda o observava com olhos vermelhos rodopiantes. Vou só... sentar bem reto, pensou. Talvez essa coisa vai pensar que eu não consigo me levantar.

Limpou a garganta, torcendo para que sua voz não soasse como um guincho.

- Você de novo - disse - você não devia aparecer desavisado desse jeito.

- Eu vim buscar a minha outra metade. - retorquiu o demônio, olhando para a espada no colo de Draco de um jeito que parecia desejo frustrado.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. - disse Draco.

- Por mil anos, eu a procurei, por mar, por terra e por...

- OK, OK - disse Draco, a dor em sua perna o deixando impaciente - Já ouvi isso antes. "Eu a procurei por mil anos, é a minha outra metade, blá blá blá, eu sou um demônio malvado, me dê a espada"

Os olhos do demônio lampejaram.

- Você entendeu a essência da minha missão.

- Agora me corrija se eu estiver errado, - disse Draco, estendendo o braço, com a espada de Slytherin em punho e firme. O demônio arregalou seus olhos -Eu posso matar qualquer coisa com essa espada, não é mesmo? Humanos... monstros... - apontou a espada para o demônio, que pulou para trás - demônios...

- Você está me ameaçando, garoto? - perguntou o demônio numa voz sibilante.

- Então eu posso te ferir. - disse Draco, satisfeito.

- Você não pode ter certeza. - disse o demônio evasivamente.

- Não... é só um tiro no escuro. O que é mais ou menos o que você vai ganhar no próximo minuto se não começar a ser mais prestativo.

O demônio arreganhou os dentes, mas deu mais um passo para trás.

- Há mil anos, - disse ferozmente - eu permutei meus poderes, sob a forma dessa espada, a um bruxo que barganhou com a minha gente. Ele usou essa espada para se tornar o maior bruxo do seu e de todos os tempos. Tudo isso era parte do pacto, mas estava escrito no contrato que ele fez que ao final do prazo, ele teria de devolver a espada. - o demônio balançou sua cabeça - Ele nunca a devolveu, e sumiu do alcance desse mundo. Sumiu ainda em débito comigo! Ainda me devendo minha outra metade!

- Não acho - disse Draco - que ninguém que estava envolvido nessa transação foi prevenido o suficiente para pedir um recibo.

O demônio o encarou confuso.

- Parece que não mesmo. - Draco suspirou.

- Essa espada não lhe servir de nada - a criatura rosnou, fixando seus olhos parcialmente coloridos em Draco - Você não pode ser tão presunçoso a ponto de achar que pode dominar ou controlar essa espada, fazê-la servir a você. Certamente você viu em seus sonhos o que acontece àqueles que usam insensatamente?

Draco podia sentir o cabo frio da espada em sua mão.

- Não. - mentiu - Não tive nenhum sonho dessa espécie.

O demônio se levantou e Draco segurou a espada com mais força, sem saber o que iria fazer se a criatura pulasse nele - não sabia como lutar enquanto estivesse sentado.

- Você não tem direito a essa espada. - o demônio resmungou - que direitos você acha que tem?

Draco refletiu por um momento e disse calmamente:

- Herança. Esta espada pertenceu ao meu pai, e ao pai do meu pai e assim por diante. Seu pacto não foi com a minha família, tampouco comigo. Sendo assim, não te devo absolutamente nada.

Por um tempo, o demônio permaneceu calado e Draco ficou desapontado. Havia pensado que tinha feito um ótimo discurso. Bastante Malfoy.

- Você está determinado a reter a espada. - disse o demônio, por fim - está decidido?

- Estou. - disse Draco.

O demônio deu de ombros.

- Certo - ele disse soando razoavelmente jovial - Fique com ela. Nos avise se mudar de idéia.

E desapareceu.

Draco olhou horrorizado para o ponto onde o demônio deveria estar, se sentindo repentinamente bastante desconfortável. Pensou, meio que ao acaso, em algo que seu pai havia dito - um dos muitos conselhos utilíssimos de Lúcio Malfoy. Se uma tarefa difícil de repente fica muito fácil, alguém está armando contra você. Fique em alerta.

- Droga! - disse suavemente - Eu fiquei.

Seus olhos passearam pela clareira, procurando por algum sinal do demônio - será que ele voltaria? Será que ele voltaria com mais outros?

A clareira parecia bastante vazia, escura e silenciosa, e então, com o rabo do olho esquerdo, ele percebeu alguma coisa se movendo entre duas árvores. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem - isso estava ficando exagerado, muito exagerado.

Com a sensação de algo irreal, ele viu duas figuras de vestes e capuzes escuros aproximarem-se da clareira, silenciosamente. Tentou chamar por Harry, mas som algum saiu de sua garganta. Deixou a espada cair de sua mão, e pressionou suas costas com força contra o tronco da árvore.

A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era que precisava, de algum modo, levantar-se. Segurando o cabo da espada, ele a virou de cabeça para baixo e enterrou a ponta na terra. Então, vagarosamente, ele usou a espada como suporte para levantar-se, agonizante, tentando pôr a menor quantidade possível de peso sobre a perna quebrada. Pensou ter ouvido os ossos rangerem uns contra os outros, e sentiu sua mão tão melada de suor que esta quase escorregou do cabo. Mas agora, ele já estava de pé. Segurando com força o cabo da espada, com as costas apoiadas na árvore mantendo-o reto, mas ainda assim, em pé.

Abriu os olhos, e, entre tolas manchas coloridas dançando em seus olhos, ele viu os dois vultos chegando cada vez mais perto. Mais perto dele e de Harry, que ainda estava em sono profundo.

Draco puxou o ar por entre seus dentes, e tentou manter sua mente longe da clareira, da dor na perna, das mãos trêmulas, e bem concentrada em ficar feliz. Feliz, disse a si mesmo ferozmente, feliz. Fechou seus olhos e sentiu sua mão onde ela estava, sobre o cabo da espada. Estava muito frio sob a palma de sua mão, muito frio e muito cheio de poder. Seu batimento cardíaco diminuiu quando seu aperto no cabo ficou mais intenso, e quando ergueu sua mão esquerda, ela havia parado de tremer.

O mais concentrado possível em sua lembrança feliz, com os olhos fechados com força, ele gritou bem alto:

_**- Expecto Patronum! **_

Algo grande, algo branco platinado, saiu de seus dedos como um raio de luz no verão. A força do feitiço empurrou Draco para trás, e por um momento, tudo que ele viu ao cair no chão foi uma folha de luz branca cortada por manchas pretas de agonia.

_Minha perna... como dói, Meu Deus, como dói!_

- Harry... - tentou dizer, mas sua voz sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que o mundo todo parecia parar e desaparecer por um instante, tudo rodopiando e se tornando escuridão atrás de seus olhos.

_Não vou desmaiar. De jeito nenhum._

Forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos, e viu três rostos muito pálidos olhando para ele. Harry, Rony e Gina, todos eles brancos de choque e surpresa. Fez força para se apoiar nos próprios cotovelos.

- Os dementadores...

- Malfoy, - disse Harry, esticando a mão para encostá-la no peito do rapaz, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente - Não tinha nenhum dementador.

- Mas eu vi...

- Você viu o Rony e a Gina. - disse Harry, com algum divertimento em sua voz - eu sinto muito.

Draco olhou de Rony e a Gina. Os dois assentiram.

- Droga! - exclamou, chateado.

- O feitiço foi legalzinho. - disse Gina - E você estava bem assustador e tal, pelo menos até que você deu esse gritinho, caiu e desmaiou.

- Num exame mais apurado, você descobriria que foi um berro, não um gritinho. - disse Draco num olhar furtivo para ela - Vocês dois estão bem?

- O Feitiço Patronus serve para te defender do que seriam ameaças. - disse Harry - Rony e Gina não são ameaças, portanto o seu Patrono meio que... sumiu.

- E eu nem vi meu feitiço! - lamentou-se Draco - Foi maneiro?

- Foi. - o rosto cansado e poeirento de Harry se contorceu num sorriso - Parabéns, Malfoy. - disse - Seja lá qual foi a sua lembrança feliz, funcionou.

Draco estava muito cansado para retribuir o sorriso, mas disse:

- Sabe, Potter, na verdade, ela não envolve Hermione e um colar de penas, e...

- Eu sei. - Harry o interrompeu. Rony e Gina estavam com caras extremamente curiosas agora. - Eu sei que você só estava querendo me encher o saco, Malfoy. OK. - acrescentou rapidamente, parecendo que se lembrava da destruição do escritório de Lupin. - Na maior parte do tempo.

Gina estava fitando Draco, aflita.

- Você está tremendo. - disse sob a respiração.

- Tremer é um efeito colateral do medo. - disse Draco - Não se preocupe.

Harry olhou para Rony e perguntou:

- Você achou alguma coisa?

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Absolutamente ninguém em quilômetros. Nenhuma cidade, nenhuma casa. Voltamos porque estava escurecendo. - trocou com Harry um olhar aflito - Eu estava pensando... - diminuiu o tom de voz - talvez nós pudéssemos fazer algum tipo de maca ou qualquer coisa assim. Pendurar entre vassouras. Não podemos ficar aqui, temos muito que fazer.

- Eu fico nervoso quando você fala de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. - disse Draco.

- Um problema facilmente resolvido. - disse Rony, agarrando Harry pela camisa e puxando-o para algum lugar uns metros distante, onde começaram a conversar em sussurros inaudíveis.

Draco se ergueu sobre seus cotovelos e olhou para Gina. Ela retribuiu o olhar, indiferente.

- Weasley... - começou, sendo interrompido por ela.

- Foi um dragão. - disse.

- O quê? - Draco perguntou, assustado.

- O seu Patrono - disse ela imparcialmente - foi um dragão. Prateado. Eu achei que você devia saber.

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por um grito rouco de Rony e outro grito de surpresa de Harry. Ignorando a dor chamuscante em sua perna, ele se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu Rony e Harry com as varinhas em punho, e mais adiante, o vulto de um homem alto. Um estranho havia aparatado na clareira.

Lupin virou-se desconfortável no meio do arvoredo iluminado pela lua, com os ouvidos em alerta por algum barulho. Ele não vinha à Floresta Proibida fazia muitos anos, mas ela havia mudado surpreendentemente muito pouco e ele não teve problemas para seguir as instruções de Sirius. Obviamente, ele e Sirius já haviam passeado por aquelas trilhas em quatro patas quando crianças que já era de se esperar que as lembranças ainda estivessem frescas em sua memória.

A Floresta, sendo um local selvagem, falava não somente a seus sentidos humanos, mas também a seus sentidos lupinos. Por entre o estreito corredor de árvores, ele sentiu mover pequenos animais - o motejo de suas patinhas, o verde pálido como lampejo de olhos. Inspirou o ar fresco da noite e o da floresta em anexo de mofo, musgo e bicho, de coisas crescendo e morrendo. Ele sabia que essa floresta não era o lar somente de arganazes e veados, mas também de aranhas gigantescas, vampiros, hipogrifos, centauros e unicórnios, todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas, nenhuma delas causara medo em sua forma lupimórfica.

Como homem, porém - obviamente ele nunca fora um homem por completo, nunca fora um humano por completo. Portanto, não foi completamente o que pode ser chamado de uma surpresa o fato dele já ter percebido o centauro se aproximar muito antes deste se tornar visível, vindo do meio de árvores e chegando perto dele. Era um espécime macho, de aparência jovem (embora isso não signifique muita coisa), com cabelos louros quase-brancos e um paletó. O centauro carregava uma bolsa a tiracolo e ao se aproximar de Lupin, seus olhos estavam cheios de suspeitas.

- Você me convocou. - disse - Mas você não é Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black pediu que eu viesse. - disse Lupin rapidamente - Ele me disse que você deve-lhe um favor. Eu sou amigo dele e ele me mandou aqui para que o favor seja pago em nome dele.

As narinas do centauro balançaram.

- A sua espécie e a minha são velhas inimigas, lobisomem. - disse - Você deveria considerar um favor o fato de que eu não vou te esmagar com os pés até a morte. Se houvesse mais de nós aqui...

- Sim - disse Lupin - Onde estão os outros da sua espécie? Sirius me pediu para que chamasse por Ronin, e Bane,...

- Eles se foram. - retorquiu o centauro com um riso rouco - Fugiram de medo, todos eles.

- Medo do quê?

- Medo daquele-que-ressurge. - disse o centauro - Ele acabou de ressurgir, ainda que não tenha voltado a possuir seus velhos poderes, mas isso é questão de tempo. Nós vimos isso no movimento dos planetas, lemos isso nas inscrições antigas.

- Que inscrições antigas?

O centauro o ignorou.

- Agora ele só tem poder o suficiente para atrair sua cria até ele. Eles já deram início à jornada.

- Os dementadores. - disse Lupin - então é pra lá que eles foram.

O centauro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Em breve, você mesmo sentirá os chamados, lobisomem. Onde estão os outros da sua laia?

- Eu não ando freqüentemente com os outros do meu tipo - disse Lupin - Mas eu não senti nenhum chamado.

- Ainda não. - retorquiu o centauro.

- Mas já que ele está fraco... já que carece de seus antigos poderes...

- Ele carece de uma Fonte. - disse o centauro - Ele não pode fazer nada sem uma Fonte. Mas ele encontrará uma nova. Está escrito. E quando ele a encontrar...

- Uma Fonte? - Lupin interrompeu-o, perplexo.

O centauro suspirou.

- Eu não tenho tempo para instruir lobisomens ignorantes. - disse rispidamente - eu tenho a floresta inteira para manter em ordem, e estou sozinho. - mexeu na bolsa que carregava, pendurada no ombro, retirando um livro meio dilapidado. Entregou-o a Lupin, que o pegou, pensativo, e ficou pasmo. - Leia as inscrições e saberá tudo que eu sei.

- Essas inscrições irão nos ajudar?

O centauro riu, sem alegria.

- Nada irá te ajudar. - disse, virou-se e pôs-se a galopar.

Lupin o observou partir e olhou para o livro. Sabia que devia deixar a floresta o mais rápido possível, mas não pôde se conter: abriu o livro com dedos frenéticos e fitou as páginas.

Elas estavam cheias de caracteres incompreensíveis. Se era uma língua, ele nunca a havia visto antes.

- Bosta! - praguejou Lupin, aborrecido.

_- Rony?_ - exclamou o estranho, estupefato - Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?  
Rony deixou sua varinha cair.

_- Carlinhos?_

Houve um longo e chocante silêncio. Eventualmente, Harry teve a presença de espírito de levantar sua varinha e dizer _"Lumos"_ para que ela ascendesse, numa luz branca, iluminando um Carlinhos assustado.

Para Harry, ele não tinha mudado nada: estava vestido num couro bem pesado, um pouco queimado, como se tivesse escapado por um triz de ser torrado por fogo de dragão. Mas havia algo de diferente nele, a cara de susto que ele fez ao avistar seu irmão caçula.

- Rony? - perguntou novamente.

Rony fez um barulho parecido com um gorgolejo, parou, e tentou novamente:

- Eu... o que você está fazendo aqui, Carlinhos?

- Eu vim... eu vim aqui porque... havia um dragão aqui, não havia? - disse Carlinhos, olhando para com selvageria para os lados - Eu achei que havia um dragão bem aqui, então eu aparatei, eu o vi por um segundo, mas ele desapareceu... Rony, que diabos de brincadeira é essa? O que você está fazendo no meio dessa floresta, a quilômetros de distância de casa, caçando dragões? Você está louco?

Rony parecia furioso. Harry deu um passo adiante rapidamente.

- Não havia dragão nenhum, Carlinhos. - disse - Quer dizer... havia, mas não era de verdade. Foi um Patrono.

- Um o quê? - perguntou Carlinhos, fitando-os - Risque isso. - acrescentou apressadamente - Eu sei o que é um Patrono, mas por que você conjuraria um? - olhou para Harry - Harry, você...

- Não. - disse Harry com firmeza - O Patrono não era meu. - apontou a varinha iluminada para a árvore onde Draco estava encostado, com Gina ao lado - Era dele.

Carlinhos ficou boquiaberto, embora não estivesse olhando para Draco.

_- Gina?_

- Oi, Carlinhos! - cumprimentou Gina em voz baixa.

Carlinhos correu até a árvore, sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã caçula, a segurou pelos ombros e perguntou:

- Gina, você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou sim, Carlinhos, estou bem, foi só um arranhãozinho...

- Oh - disse Draco numa voz dolorida - Ei, por favor não sente na minha perna quebrada.

Carlinhos pulou para trás, e então olhou para Draco como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Quem é você?

- Draco Malfoy.

- O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? - perguntou Carlinhos, chocado.

- Sou. - retorquiu um Draco amotinado.

- E aquele Patrono foi seu?

- Foi.

O rosto de Carlinhos se contorceu num sorriso quando ele disse:

- Aquele dragão estava demais.

- Eu não cheguei a ver o Patrono. - disse Draco, ainda amotinado, embora um pouco menos.

Gina o interrompeu:

- A perna dele está quebrada, Carlinhos.

Carlinhos parou de sorrir.

- Como aconteceu?

- É uma longa história... - disse Rony, nervoso.

- Caí da vassoura. - disse Draco brevemente.

- Aparentemente a queda não foi longa. - disse Carlinhos, ajoelhando-se perto de Draco - qual perna?

Draco apontou para a perna quebrada. Enquanto Rony, Harry e Gina observavam - Rony com surpresa; Harry e Gina com atenção - Carlinhos sacou sua varinha e tocou a ponta desta suavemente sobre a perna de Draco, pouco abaixo do joelho.

- Fratura exposta. - disse brevemente - Parece que você se empenhou bastante em machucar sua perna, jovem Malfoy. Quebrada e deslocada. É melhor que vocês venham comigo para o meu acampamento... não é muito longe daqui. Todos vocês. - olhou diretamente para Rony.

- Como? - perguntou Harry - O Malfoy não pode voar com a perna desse jeito.

Carlinhos tirou do bolso da camisa uma pequena caixa prateada, do tamanho de um maço de cigarros, que ele abriu, revelando uma pequena orbe de metal, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude.

- É uma chave de portal. Nós todos temos uma.

- E quando chegarmos ao seu acampamento, você pode curar a perna do Malfoy? - perguntou Gina, aflita.

- Quando se trabalha com dragões, é comum lidar com ferimentos horrorosos. - disse Carlinhos jovialmente - Um dos nossos medibruxos pode dar um jeito nela. E enquanto isso, - olhou com severidade para Rony - você pode me contar exatamente como e por que veio parar aqui.

Hermione, que até então estivera apoiada contra a parede de pedra da torre, olhou para a porta quando esta estava sendo aberta. Para sua surpresa, era Rabicho, e não Slytherin. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para encará-la, e ela percebeu que ele carregava um cálice de prata talhada, cujo conteúdo soltava fumaça.

Ela sentiu uma pontada fria no estômago.

- Olá, Hermione. - disse calmamente.

- O que você quer? - ela perguntou com rispidez e frieza.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo como uma garota inteligente como você não aprendeu boas maneiras.

- Você sabe o que eu não entendo? - perguntou Hermione - Como Sirius e o pai do Harry conseguiram a proeza de serem seus amigos. Você é nojento.

Ela pensou, embora não pudesse ter certeza, que o viu encolher-se. Um segundo depois, porém, o sorriso dele se alargou, e ele deu vários passos para perto dela. Ela percebeu, com uma sensação horrível, que na mão em que Rabicho não segurava o cálice, ele portava sua varinha.

- Meu Mestre me deu permissão para te ferir. - disse - Só me dê um motivo para que eu faça isso.

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

- Quietinha agora, não é mesmo? Garganta seca? Tome isso. - estendeu o cálice a ela. - Beba um gole.

Ela olhou para o líquido vermelho que soltava bolhas e fumaça dentro do cálice prateado. Havia um cheiro muito forte, não que fosse ruim, era até bom, de rosas, limões e pão fresco.

- Não estou com sede. - ela disse com firmeza.

Rabicho sorriu e disse:

- Você que decide. - deu de ombros - Ou você bebe isso por bem, ou eu te rogo a Maldição Cruciatus até que você perca completamente o movimento de seus membros. Então, eu te forço a beber essa poção de qualquer jeito. Se você quiser ser idiota e corajosa, eu bato palmas. Porque eu estou realmente louco de vontade de te torturar.

Hermione podia sentir seu coração dando pancadas fortes em suas costelas. Lembrou-se de quando Lúcio usou a Maldição Cruciatus nela na Mansão Malfoy, tentando fazê-la contar-lhe onde o Harry estava... lembrou-se de como queria morrer naquele momento. Não era nada fácil de se esquecer.

Vagarosamente, ela estendeu a mão e deixou Rabicho entregar-lhe o cálice. Considerou deixá-lo cair no chão, mas Rabicho a fitava com uma cara que parecia terrivelmente fome. Ele estava desejando ardentemente machucá-la, era fácil perceber.

Encostou o cálice na boca e bebeu o conteúdo.

O gosto era de um açúcar amargo, doce e ardente. Tossiu, observando Rabicho examiná-la avarentamente enquanto ela engolia a poção.

O mundo pareceu parar a sua volta. Em algum lugar, Rabicho dava gargalhadas, mas Hermione mal podia escutá-lo. Um zumbido importunava seus ouvidos; parecia haver mil borboletas presas tentando sair de sua cabeça. Ela podia sentir a poção queimando em seu percurso até o estômago, como se ela tivesse engolido fogo ou luz pura; ela quase podia esperar que sua pele brilhasse como uma tocha. Estava horrorizada, e ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um prazer estranhamente vertiginoso e doentio, o que era quase pior.

- Isso é... - ela arfou - isso é veneno?

Rabicho gargalhou asperamente.

- De modo algum - disse, inclinando-se habilmente para pegar o cálice dos dedos trêmulos da garota - Isso, minha cara, é comumente chamado de poção do amor.

As pálpebras dela estavam tão pesadas que pareciam pedras, mas de algum modo, ela as manteve abertas para olhar para Rabicho com um horror obtuso.

- Poções do amor... não são de verdade... não funcionam...

- Ah, são sim, funcionam sim. - retrucou Rabicho - Essa era uma das mais antigas. A utilização é obviamente ilegal. Prisão perpétua em Azkaban. - ele de ombros - mas isso não faz diferença.

- Não consigo... - disse Hermione - não consigo me manter acordada.

- Muito bem. - disse Rabicho numa voz melodiosa - A poção demora algumas horas para funcionar. Quando você acordar, você vai amar desesperada e incondicionalmente a primeira pessoa que vir. Eternamente. É magia negra. - sorriu, arreganhando seus dentes de rato - Não há nada igual a isso. Bons sonhos, anjinho. - acrescentou ao que Hermione desabou sobre o monte de palha - Quando acordar, o rosto de Salazar Slytherin será a primeira coisa que verá.

- Então... papai e mamãe fazem idéia de onde vocês estão? - perguntou Carlinhos olhando para Rony com um olhar tão aterrorizante que Harry ficou quase feliz por não ter irmãos mais velhos.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, - que era mesmo um acampamento, cheio de barracas de todos os tamanhos, a maior parte das quais eram ocupadas pelos colegas especialistas em dragões de Carlinhos - a primeira coisa que Carlinhos fez foi chamar um monte de medibruxos, que prontamente levaram Draco para a barraca que aparentemente servia como enfermaria.

Isso deixava Harry, Rony e Gina sozinhos para ouvir a música. A música, no caso, era um Carlinhos Weasley extremamente irritado, que não queria nada além de mandar uma coruja imediatamente para seus pais para contar que Rony e Gina estavam, na verdade, não em casa, mas passeando por uma floresta distante com Harry e o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, sendo que estes dois últimos deveriam estar na escola.

- Carlinhos, não faça isso - suplicou Rony, desesperado - eles estão viajando no Distrito do Lago... eu não queria encher o saco deles.

Carlinhos balançou a cabeça.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa, Rony. Lembre-se de que eu sou tão parente do Fred e do Jorge como você, eu conheço essa cara de quem está aprontando alguma.

- Até parece que você nunca aprontou nada. - disse Rony, com raiva - e todas aquelas vezes quando eu era criança e você me fazia jurar segredo, eu nunca te delatei, nenhuma vez.

- Você ainda é uma criança, Rony. - disse Carlinhos - Sua segurança é minha responsabilidade. Sua segurança e da Gina.

- Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! - Gina protestou - E você está sendo extremamente injusto com o Rony.

Carlinhos parecia surpreso.

- Ele não é nem Fred nem Jorge, - ela gritou - quando o Rony faz alguma coisa, e porque ele tem seus motivos. Ele não corre riscos à toa. Muito menos o Harry!

- Papai e mamãe não ficariam nada contentes se...

Mas Gina interrompeu o sermão de Carlinhos com um gesto manual.

- Eu lembro de quando você resolveu que iria trabalhar com dragões e a mamãe chorou por uma semana. - disse asperamente - Ela tinha certeza de que você ia ser morto. Eles não gostam do seu trabalho, nem do cabelo do Gui, nem do fato do Percy ser maníaco por trabalho, mas eles confiam em nós, em todos nós, e especialmente no Rony. Por que você não faz o mesmo?

Carlinhos abriu a boca para retorquir, com cara de quem sabe que há uma brecha na lógica que acabou de ouvir, mas não sabe o que exatamente é.

- Gina...

- Eu só te peço que nos dê um voto de confiança, Carlinhos. - pediu ela.

Abatido, Carlinhos esfregou seus olhos cansados. Então, suspirou e perguntou:

- Alguém quer vir conhecer os dragões? - ofereceu, um tanto abruptamente.

- Eu quero. - disseram Harry e Gina simultaneamente. Gina porque gostava mesmo de dragões, e Harry porque este tinha a sensação de que esta era a melhor maneira de chegar no lado bom de Carlinhos.

Rony, ainda ameaçador, concordou relutantemente.

O trio seguiu Carlinhos pelo acampamento, trocando olhares inquietos pelo caminho. A despeito da oferta repentina de Carlinhos, eles ainda tinham a sensação de que ele ainda estava com o humor apreensível.

A vários metros de distância da última barraca, havia uma área do tamanho de cerca de dois campos de quadribol bastante iluminada, cercada por barreiras mágicas. Dentro desse espaço, haviam vários dragões, nenhum deles tão grande quanto o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que Harry enfrentara em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Harry pensou ter reconhecido um deles como um Focinho-Curto sueco. Carlinhos apontou para o dragão em questão e disse:

- Foi aquele dragão que me falou sobre o Patrono do Draco.

- Dragões falam? - perguntou Rony, surpreso.

- Bom, é preciso aprender dragonês para falar com eles, e não é lá muito recompensador - disse Carlinhos - O bafafá é na maior parte das vezes sobre os bons velhos tempos, quando aldeões deixavam garotas amarradas para eles comerem, ou então são reclamações sobre o fato deles não voarem mais com tanta freqüência, e sempre querem que digamos o quão bonitas são suas escamas. Porém - acrescentou - de vez em quando, eles tem alguma informação interessante. Como hoje.

- Nós te contamos. - disse Rony - Não era um dragão de verdade; era um Patrono.

- Me ajudou a encontrar vocês, não é verdade?

A cara que Rony fez revelava que ele não sabia se isso era uma boa coisa ou não.

- Uau! - exclamou uma voz atrás deles. Era de Draco, que acabara de sair da barraca da enfermaria. Suas roupas estavam tão rasgadas e sujas como estiveram antes, mas os cortes e arranhões em seus braços tinham praticamente sumido, e sua perna, obviamente, já voltara ao normal, embora os medibruxos tiveram que cortar a parte abaixo do joelho do lado esquerdo de sua calça, presumidamente para alcançarem o osso quebrado. Draco não parecia ter se importado, porém. Ele tinha uma expressão embevecida no rosto quando olhou para os dragões - Eles são fantásticos!

Carlinhos ficou repentinamente radiante.

- Não são?

- Não sei porque nunca demos dragões em Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. - reclamou Draco, olhando para cima.

- Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que nunca tivemos aulas sobre certos feitiços fatais nas aulas do Flitwick. - disse Rony num tom azedo - Classificação letal.

- Malfoy, - chamou Harry, curioso - aquele dragão está olhando para você!

Ele estava certo. O Focinho-Curto sueco azul estava com seus olhos do tamanho de pratos de jantar fixados em Draco, fitando-o com algo que podia ser chamado de carinho. Carlinhos ficou impressionado:

- Eu acho que ela gostou de você. Isso quase nunca acontece.

- Talvez ele tenha cheiro de comida. - murmurou Rony.

Draco se aproximou da barreira, o mais perto que ele conseguira, e olhou para o dragão, que retribuiu o olhar, emitindo uma fumaça de aparência alegre pelas narinas.

- Bom, - disse Carlinhos, ainda impressionado, virando-se para Draco - você quer... você quer me ajudar a dar comida para eles mais tarde? Eu não pediria isso, mas é tão raro que eles se apeguem a pessoas... então, eu pensei...

Draco assentiu:

- Claro.

Carlinhos parecia emocionado. Enquanto Rony parecia ressentido, ele deu tapinhas nas costas de Draco fraternalmente e disse:

- Isso é muito legal da sua parte. Muito legal mesmo! - então, parecendo se dar conta das roupas maltrapilhas de Draco pela primeira vez, disse apressadamente - Parece que eu vou ter que te emprestar algumas roupas.

- Calças. - disse Draco imediatamente - eu não gosto muito da idéia de ser o pioneiro na moda da calça de uma perna só, mesmo estando no meio do nada.

- Você pode ficar com algumas das minhas roupas antigas - disse Carlinhos amigavelmente - venham comigo, todos vocês, vocês podem se lavar nas barracas.

- Só um minuto - disse Draco - eu quero dar uma palavrinha com o Harry.

- Nós vemos vocês lá. - disse Harry a Rony, que deu de ombros e saiu com Carlinhos e Gina.

Harry olhou para Draco, curioso, e perguntou:

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Estamos bem perto - disse Draco numa voz fraca, porém animada - o Feitiço... desde que chegamos aqui ele começou a, não sei como dizer... vibrar. Nós não podemos estar a mais de uma hora de qualquer que seja o lugar onde a Hermione está.

Harry olhou para Draco com severidade ao perguntar:

- Você tem certeza?

Draco sorriu.

- Eu já te deixei na mão?

- Você quer que eu responda ou eu devo só arregalar os olhos?

- Olhe pra outro canto. - disse Draco - Eu ainda estou bem. Eu acho que deveríamos ir imediatamente... bom, logo que eu conseguir roupas novas, mas relativamente logo. E eu acho que devemos levar conosco a menor quantidade de Weasleys possível.

Harry parecia abismado.

- Ir sem o Rony e a Gina? - perguntou.

Draco assentiu.

- Isso é ridículo, Malfoy. O que aconteceu com o princípio de que a força cresce com o número?

- Dois é um número. - retrucou Draco.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem o Rony. - disse Harry.

- Por que não? Levá-lo só te faria ficar preocupado com ele a toda hora...

- Você não sabe nada sobre ele! - gritou Harry.

- E você acha que sabe?

- O que você quer dizer?

Draco olhou para ele com firmeza e disse:

- Nada se você não está a fim de escutar.

- Eu não o escuto quando ele fala mal de você. - disse Harry - por que eu deveria escutar a você quando você fala mal dele?

Draco estava espantado. Provavelmente nunca lhe ocorreu que Harry pudesse defendê-lo.

- Eu estou de saco cheio de vocês dois falando mal um do outro. - disse Harry - Estou de saco cheio dessa briga idiota entre as suas famílias. Continue, se quiser, mas eu vou te ignorar.

- OK. - disse Draco - quando nada der certo, a sua grande má vontade em enxergar os fatos vai ser como um tapa na cara.

- Você não vai me deixar irritado. - disse Harry, indo embora - Não agora.

Draco foi atrás dele, ainda argumentativo:

- Muito bem, Potter, fuja...

- Eu não estou fugindo. Eu indo pra longe de uma conversa chata. E não funciona se você me seguir, então, dê o fora, Malfoy, vá encher o saco do Carlinhos. Pelo menos ele gosta de você.

A barraca do Carlinhos era longe das outras, e, como muitas outras barracas de bruxo, era muito mais espaçosa por dentro do que parecia por fora. O interior era como um apartamento de solteiro bem organizado. A porta dava numa pequena cozinha, dentro da qual, Draco esperava enquanto Carlinhos lhe buscava algumas roupas. Ele podia ver outros aposentos que davam em um corredor estreito, cada um decorado com caprichados móveis de madeira cuja aparência era de que haviam sido feitos a mão. Sobre a lareira da cozinha, havia uma fotografia da família Weasley, acenando e sorrindo, e ao lado dela havia um espelho com moldura de prata quadrada.

Draco olhou para o espelho, estremecendo ao ver o quão sangrento, sujo e machucado ele estava.

- Muito interessante. - disse o espelho numa voz que era decididamente feminina, fazendo Draco pular - Muito promissor. Mal posso esperar para te ver tomando banho.

Carlinhos, que havia voltado ao quarto carregando uma pilha de roupas, riu com desdém.

- Deixe-o em paz, Audrey - disse duramente ao espelho - ele só tem dezesseis anos!

- Faço dezessete daqui a um mês. - disse Draco automaticamente, saindo de perto do espelho. Ele estava acostumado a espelhos falantes, mas não a espelhos tão francos.

- Aqui. - disse Carlinhos, deixando as roupas que trouxera em cima da mesa - Algumas roupas minhas, eu não sei se elas vão servir em você, mas... eu te trouxe algumas jaquetas antigas também, para o caso de você querer vir comigo alimentar os dragões. Eles realmente parecem gostar de você. Você já pensou em estudar dragões, depois de se formar? Você podia conseguir um estágio.

- Nunca. - disse Draco, confiante, tirando seu casaco e pegando as roupas que estavam sobre a mesa.

Carlinhos assobiou:

- Essa espada é muito bonita.

Draco olhou para a espada de Slytherin, que estava presa em seu cinto.

- Obrigado - disse - está com a família há séculos.

- Posso ver? - pediu Carlinhos, estendendo uma mão.

Draco balançou a cabeça e disse, desapontado:

- Está encantada. Iria carbonizar os seus dedos.

- Bom, quem não encantaria uma espada dessas? - disse Carlinhos, fascinado - Mas - acrescentou - você está segurando-a da maneira errada. - riu da cara de Draco - Não há por que deixá-la pendurada no cinto desse jeito, ela vai ficar batendo na sua perna a cada passo que você der. Você deveria carregá-la atrás dos ombros, assim é só pegar quando precisar, sem que ela te atrapalhe.

- Você parece saber muito sobre o assunto. - disse Draco.

- Eu gosto de espadas - disse Carlinhos - tem um pouco a ver com o fato de eu gostar de dragões. Eu tenho bastante equipamento, posso te emprestar alguma coisa.

- Obrigado.

- Na verdade, - disse Carlinhos, pensativo - se você vai alimentar dragões, vai precisar de todo o equipamento certo. Espere um minuto, já volto.

- O seu irmão parece gostar do Malfoy. - disse Harry quando ele e Rony lavavam seus rostos sujos na barraca que Carlinhos lhes arranjara.

- Os dragões gostam do Malfoy, então o Carlinhos gosta dele. - disse Rony, dando de ombros - Ele gostaria até do Lorde das Trevas se ele se desse bem com Rabos-Córneos Húngaros. Pelo menos ele nos esqueceu um pouco.

Harry olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Ele havia tirado a maior parte da sujeira e do sangue com um esfregão de banho, revelando um rosto muito pálido e muito triste, cujos olhos verdes estavam manchados de exaustão. Recolocou seus óculos e se ajeitou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- Anime-se, amorzinho - disse o espelho gentilmente - Nada é tão ruim assim.

Fora da barraca, eles encontraram Gina, que, como não estava tão imunda como os garotos, havia se lavado com muito mais rapidez. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam úmidos por terem sido lavados. Sorriu para Rony, depois olhou aflita para Harry, perguntando:

- Está melhor?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Só estou um pouco cansado.

Rony sorriu para sua irmã, e quando olhou para os lados, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Bom, vocês olhariam para o Malfoy. - disse.

Gina e Harry viraram-se para olhar para onde Rony apontava. Draco estava andando até eles pela clareira. Carlinhos havia lhe dado roupas bem parecidas com as suas próprias. Parecia ser a roupa padrão de quem lidava com dragões, se é que qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com dragões podia ser considerada padrão. Sobre a própria camisa, Draco vestia a jaqueta de couro de dragão preto de Carlinhos, e uma calça de couro preta bem justa. Carlinhos também havia dado a Draco um par de firmes botas pretas, que eram um pouco grandes demais para ele, e um cinto preto com a fivela em forma de dragão. Contrastando com toda aquela cor preta, seus cabelos louros platinados e pele clara ficavam realçados. Ele parece mais velho, pensou Gina, e de algum modo, diferente, com as roupas de couro antigas de Carlinhos. Elas davam margem a olhares cobiçosos, e davam a ele uma rigidez, um ar sombrio, que ele jamais tivera.

- Céus! - exclamou Gina, sem tomar completamente ciência de que estava falando alto - O Malfoy está muito gostoso! - pôs a mão sobre a boca - Vocês ouviram eu dizer isso?

Rony assentiu.

- Meu Deus! - disse Gina, sem graça - Alguém me mate, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não quero mais viver.

Harry teve um ataque de risos.

- Gina, cale essa sua boca. - disse um Rony exasperado - Ele está muito mongol, isso sim.

- Não está, não. - disse Gina, pasma - ele parece... um desenho, ou uma pintura...

Harry teve outro ataque, dessa vez de nojo.

- Eu posso ver o letreiro em néon - disse - Ainda Há Vida Com Babaca de Calça Ridícula.

Gina o ignorou, e pôs a mão na boca na boca quando Draco aproximou-se deles acenando. Quando os alcançou, ele olhou para ela, curioso, e perguntou:

- Alguma coisa de errado?

Gina guinchou, virou-se, e saiu correndo na direção oposta.

Draco olhou curioso para Rony e perguntou:

- O que há com ela?

- Couro. - respondeu Harry, olhando para Gina correndo com uma expressão que misturava diversão e surpresa - Ela odeia couro, é vegetariana.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- É pele de dragão. - disse - Tirada de dragões depois de mortos, eu devo acrescentar. Dragões são valiosos demais para serem mortos por couro.

Rony fez um barulho abafado.

- Vocês querem que eu vá dizer isso a ela? - perguntou Draco, exasperado.

- Não precisa. - disse Rony - Ela quer ficar sozinha, com seu, hã...

- Vegetarianismo. - disse Harry.

Draco olhou para eles imparcialmente e disse:

- Vocês são os dois piores mentirosos que eu já vi. E eu incluo Neville Longbottom nessa lista.

- Então você sabe que eu não estou mentindo quando digo que você está ridículo. - disse Harry - Calça de couro, Malfoy?

- Pele de dragão retarda queimaduras e é extremamente útil. - disse Carlinhos, que apareceu atrás deles, sorrindo - O Draco vai me ajudar a alimentar os dragões.

- Não, ele não vai te ajudar coisa nenhuma. - disse Rony com firmeza - Nós temos que ir agora. Se você quiser ficar para dar comida aos dragões, Malfoy, problema seu. Só nos dê o Feitiço que iremos sem você.

Carlinhos olhou de Draco para Rony e Harry. Abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fosse o que fosse, ele calou sua boca ao olhar para a expressão que Harry fez.

- Certo. - concordou - eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando. Rony, eu vou pôr um Feitiço Rastreador em você. Se não voltar em três horas, eu vou aparatar para onde quer que vocês estejam. Está claro?

Rony assentiu.

- Claríssimo.

- E a Gina fica aqui. - acrescentou Carlinhos.

- Ela não vai gostar nada, nada disso. - disse Harry.

- Não me importa. - disse Carlinhos com um fraco sorriso - Já vou ter problemas o suficiente se a mamãe souber que eu deixei o Rony sair para fazer Deus-Sabe-O-Quê com vocês. Acrescente a Gina, e eu nunca mais vou poder pisar em casa.

_Eu não vou dormir, não vou._

Hermione deitava sobre a palha no quarto da torre onde Rabicho a havia deixado. Assim que ele deixou o quarto, ela começou a murmurar sob sua respiração, repetindo um Feitiço Despertante, que ela usava de vez em quando para estudar até tarde. Vagarosamente, muito vagarosamente, o seu cérebro começou a aumentar o ritmo e raciocínio, as cores dançantes atrás de suas pálpebras haviam desaparecido, e ela não corria mais o risco de ficar inconsciente. Ela teria gostado de pensar que uma vez que houvesse domado o feitiço para dormir, a poção do amor não teria mais efeito, mas ela tinha muito poucas esperanças de que isso seria verdade.

Para evitar que entrasse em pânico, ela tentou pensar em coisas agradáveis, coisas que a haviam feito feliz. Fechou seus olhos com força, pensou em seus pais, na escola, nas visitas a Hogsmeade com Rony e Harry, e depois, só em Harry. Os momentos mais felizes de sua vida foram as últimas duas semanas com Harry na escola. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ela queria ouvir a voz de Harry novamente. Pôs ele na cabeça, lembrou-se da última semana de aula, sentiu sua cabeça espremer a lembrança, como se a pressão pudesse fazê-la tomar forma agora.

Harry estava sorrindo para ela, segurando sua mão, e a puxando para um corredor fora do salão comunal da Grifinória. _Harry, eu tenho dever de casa,_ protestou, rindo. _Harry, você não pode usar o Mapa do Maroto só para procurar armários pouco usados para nos agarrarmos!_

Harry riu, _Por que não?_ Consultou o Mapa. _Que tal esse armário? É um ótimo armário. _

_Harry, todos os armários são praticamente iguais. _

_Na - não. Esse é diferente._ Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até o armário, colocando-a no chão cuidadosamente e chutando a porta para que fechasse. _Muito bem, aqui estamos. Armário legal, não é? _

_Harry... estamos aqui por algum motivo? _

_Nós tivemos provas a semana inteira e eu sinto que tudo o que eu fiz foi estudar e arrumar minhas coisas e fazer tudo aquilo que eu não gosto. Eu quase não te vi. Eu acho que tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinho contigo. Sério. Tudo o que eu quero é olhar para você. _

_Bom, eu não fico dentro de armários só para me divertir. _

_O que você está tentando dizer? _

_Estou tentando dizer que é melhor você me beijar logo, Harry Potter, ou então, eu vou pôr o Feitiço da Perna Presa em você e vou te deixar aqui até que o Filch te encontre._

Harry jogou o mapa para o alto, deliciado. _Finalmente alguma coisa que eu quero fazer!_

Seus dedos, pressionados com força contra os seus olhos, não conseguiam impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Harry parecia estar a milhões de léguas de distância; o mundo todo parecia estar a milhões de léguas de distância, como se tudo tivesse acontecido há mil anos, não há duas semanas.

Draco estava certo; eles estavam muito perto. Eles voavam havia menos de quarenta e cinco minutos quando Draco fez um gesto para indicar a Harry e Rony que podiam descer.

Eles se acharam sobre o que devia ter sido uma enorme clareira, embora agora estivesse cheia de árvores. Os muros em ruína que Draco havia visto quando segurou o Feitiço Essencial aparecia sombriamente na frente deles; dentro dos muros, meio ocultos pelas sombras, ele havia reconhecido a torre e os jardins mal-cuidados que a circundavam quando eles baixavam vôo pelo ar.

Estava úmido, sombrio e lúgubre sob as árvores. Harry, Draco e Rony se entreolharam, inquietos.

- Acho que devemos escalar os muros. - disse Harry por fim.

- Podíamos voar até lá. - sugeriu Rony.

- Muito visível. - disse Draco - É como marchar para a porta da frente.

- E se nós... - Rony começou.

- Estou me suicidando - perguntou Draco - ou as palavras "eu tenho um plano" estão marchando com confiança desmerecida em direção a essa conversa?

Harry olhou para Draco, como quem dá uma advertência. Rony simplesmente o ignorou.

- Como eu ia dizendo, e se nós...

Ele foi interrompido por um barulho repentino que veio do lado oposto do muro - um barulho que parecia música. Harry, com um solavanco no coração, achou que fosse música de fênix. Tinha a mesma doçura etérea, mas quando ele a ouviu de fato, deu-se conta de que era mais alta e ainda mais penetrante, e parecia levá-lo adiante, adiante... até o muro.

- Ei! - reclamou Draco, olhando para Harry e Rony, que tinham se atirado ao muro e pareciam estar tentando escalá-lo. Esticando os braços, agarrou os dois pela parte de trás das vestes e os puxou para baixo - Saiam daí! - gritou, desgrudando-os do muro. Por sorte, a canção estava começando a sumir. - Vocês dois!

Rony puxou suas vestes para longe da mão de Draco e falou, num rosnado:

- Sair de onde?

- Vocês estavam escalando o muro. - disse Draco.

- Não estávamos, não. - protestou Rony.

- Estávamos, sim. - admitiu Harry, cujas vestes ainda estavam sendo seguradas por Draco - O que foi aquilo, Malfoy?

- A canção? Aquilo foi música de veela. - disse Draco - Bonita, não é?

- Veela? - repetiu Rony, estarrecido.

- Parece que o lugar é protegido por veelas. - disse Draco - Uma idéia inteligente.

Rony deu uma risada e perguntou:

- O que elas poderiam fazer? Nos beijar até a morte?

Draco olhou para ele com repulsa.

- O que é? - resmungou Rony, irritado.

- Você não sabe nada sobre veelas, não é mesmo, Weasley? - disse Draco - Veelas de verdade vêem apenas dois sentidos em relação a homens: procriação... e comida.

- Comida? - estranhou Rony, parecendo enfraquecido.

- Comida. - repetiu Draco, sorrindo - Eu li o diário da minha tataravó, certa vez. - disse - Havia uma passagem sobre um homem que a convidou para jantar, a coisa engraçada foi que ele não percebeu que ela achou que ele ia ser o jantar. E ela foi pega de surpresa sem nenhuma faca de trinchar. Por sorte, ele tinha uma vasta coleção de canivetes, e como eu sei que ninguém está amando esta história, vou calar minha boca agora mesmo. É suficiente dizer que veelas são perigosas. Elas são criaturas das trevas.

Harry parecia horrorizado quando murmurou:

- Lupin.

- Ah, Fleur é só um quarto veela. - disse Draco com equanimidade - O máximo que ela vai fazer é mordiscar a orelha dele.

- Eu podia ter entendido sem essa imagem. - disse Rony.

Mas Harry estava olhando para Draco.

- O que fazemos? - perguntou.

- Bom, - disse Draco - você pode tanto ir andando até lá para virar sopa de veela em dez minutos, ou pode esperar enquanto eu falo com elas.

- Você não vai ser comido? - perguntou Rony, soando bastante esperançoso.

- Eu sou parte veela. - disse Draco - elas não vão me incomodar.

Harry o fitou.

- Tem certeza?

Draco respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Tenho. Você pode me ajudar a subir o muro?

Harry sacou sua varinha.

- Posso. - deu um passo para trás e apontou a varinha para Draco - Wingardium Leviosa!

Draco voou vagarosamente, e aterrissou no topo do muro, apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos. Olhou para Harry, que estava embaixo com a varinha em punho, os olhos verdes tensos e firmes.

- Malfoy! - disse Harry.

- Que foi?

- Você vai voltar, não vai?

- Vou. - disse Draco, pulando para o outro lado do muro, que dava num jardim.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, uma onda de ar frio, com cheio de poeira e pétalas de flores murchas, passou por ele. A luz ia desaparecendo, embora o sol ainda estivesse aparecendo no céu. Era como se uma cortina sombria tivesse caído sobre seus olhos, ele via fileiras empoeiradas de canteiros de flores, entremeadas com flores pálidas. À distância, ele podia ver o muro cinza assustador da torre.

Draco ainda podia escutar a música de veela, embora tudo estivesse um pouco indistinto, como se seus ouvidos estivessem tapados com algodão. Quando ele começou a andar, mesmo o barulho da suas botas sobre o cascalho vinha muito fraco a seus ouvidos. Tudo estava muito calmo, parecia não haver movimento algum - até que ele percebeu uma luz branca bruxuleante pelo canto de seus olhos, como percebendo vagamente a asa de uma borboleta branca, virou-se e as viu.

Elas apareceram, vindo dos cantos dos arbustos; brancas na escuridão, uma meia dúzia delas, altas, claras, lindas mulheres com cabelos longos que brilhavam como prata à meia-luz. Mesmo com todo o seu papo, Draco nunca havia visto uma veela sangue-puro de tão perto. Sentiu como se um punho frio tivesse apertado seu coração, sentiu horror e admiração em doses iguais. Ficou parado enquanto elas se aproximaram - não parecia haver motivos para fugir.

Elas se aproximaram vagarosamente, sem pressa alguma - era difícil dizer quantas delas haviam de fato - elas pareciam se movimentar de um lado para o outro como borboletas. A mais alta de todas, que estava no centro do grupo, parecia andar mais rápido. Draco imaginou que ela fosse a chefe das veelas, e a suposição logo se tornou fato quando elas pararam de andar, a apenas trinta centímetros dele, e a veela mais alta fez um gesto que silenciou as demais.

- Você foi insensato ao vir aqui, humano. - disse a Draco, seus lábios vermelhos divididos pelos dentes muito brancos e afiados, olhando para ele.

- Olhe para mim. - disse Draco, tentando manter a voz firme - Eu pareço humano para você?

A veela pestanejou.

Uma veela disse, numa vozinha de ouropel:

- Ele não é tão feio quanto a maioria deles, é?

- O cabelo dele é igual ao nosso. - disse outra.

- Eu estou terrivelmente faminta. - disse uma terceira, fazendo com que Draco pulasse uns trinta centímetros para trás.

- Só há um jeito de saber. - disse a chefe das veelas, dando um passo para perto de um Draco assustado, e beijando-o com força na boca.

Foi mais como ser pego por um furacão, ou por algum tipo de ocorrência metereológica do que qualquer beijo que ele já tinha experimentado ou imaginado antes. Pareceu-lhe que um vento devastador passou por sua cabeça, sentiu-se rodopiar, cegou-se por listras prateadas giratórias. Em algum lugar em seu cérebro, ele podia escutar Rony dizendo, _O que elas poderiam fazer? Nos beijar até a morte?_ Um ponto para o Weasley, pensou, imaginando se iria desabar.

A veela o soltou, e a nauseante tempestade de rodopios e gemidos cessou abruptamente.

Ela sorriu, anunciando:

- Ele é um de nós.

As outras veelas, guinchando deliciadas, pularam no pescoço dele como uma associação de tias malucas - mexendo nos cabelos dele, afagando a lapela de sua jaqueta, apertando qualquer pedaço de pele exposta que elas conseguiam alcançar...

- Ai! Quem me mordeu? - gritou Draco, indignado, tentando sem sucesso fugir das mãos delas.

_Não devem existir muitos homens parte-veela,_ ele pensou ao dar um tapinha numa mão que tentava mexer na fivela de seu cinto. _Queria que alguém tivesse me DITO isso antes._

- Ei! Parem com isso! - a voz de Draco, grossa por dois anos inteiros, havia escolhido esse exato momento para subir várias oitavas - Tirem as mãos de mim! - guinchou advertidamente - Ai... mãos... mãos em outros lugares está tudo bem, mas isso não é mesmo necessário... larguem do meu cabelo! Se acalmem, pelo amor de Deus, tem muitos Dracos Malfoys por aí, vocês sabem...

Ele parou de falar quando as veelas soltaram e deram um passo para trás, silenciando-se de repente. A veela chefe olhou para ele, surpresa, e perguntou:

- Você é o Draco Malfoy?

Draco estava abismado. Claro, ele sempre sonhara que um dia ele seria tão famoso que a simples menção ao seu nome silenciaria uma sala cheia de gente. Ele simplesmente não tinha percebido que isso acabara de acontecer.

- Você devia nos ter avisado! - exclamou a veela chefe, soando indignada.

- Eu devia... o que? - Draco crepitou deselegantemente, mas as veelas, insolentes, já haviam começado a ir embora.

Draco olhou para elas, boquiaberto em choque. _Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que acabou de acontecer,_ pensou. _Idéia alguma. Um dia, eu ainda descubro por que esse estardalhaço todo. _

_Mas não agora._

Ele começou a andar de lado até os muros da torre, meio que esperando que uma veela fosse tentar impedi-lo. Mas nenhuma delas fez absolutamente nada. Elas pareciam ter esquecido até de que ele estava lá.

Continuou a andar até que não podia sequer mais vê-las. Então ele parou, se ajeitou, e olhou para os lados.

E sentiu seu coração bater de surpresa.

Havia reconhecido onde estava. A torre cinzenta com seus muros negros de queimados e árvores mortas - era isso que ele havia visto em sua mente quando usou o Feitiço Essencial. Devia estar muito perto de Hermione. Começou a andar mais rápido, animado, contornando o muro, e, quando viu de perto a familiar torre de paredes queimadas, ouviu a voz de Harry na sua cabeça, _Malfoy, você vai voltar, não vai?_

Draco começou a andar mais vagarosamente. Será que Harry quisera dizer voltar depois de resgatar Hermione? Ou será que ele quisera dizer para voltar depois que Draco tivesse se livrado das veelas, para poderem ir adiante juntos? Draco sabia o que Harry queria, era óbvio. Harry não iria querer ser deixado de lado em nada nesse resgate, ficaria ressentido se fosse abandonado para esperar do lado de fora do muro enquanto Draco ia buscar Hermione. Alguém por quem Draco não tinha nenhum direito de verdade.

_Eu devo voltar,_ pensou. _Eu devo voltar para buscar o Harry e o Rony._ O rosto de Harry apareceu na frente de seus olhos repentinamente, lívido e ansioso como estivera pelos últimos dias.

_Ai!_

Ele havia topado com uma parede do castelo. Deu um passo para trás, massageando o cotovelo onde o havia batido e olhou para cima. Estava exatamente embaixo de um muro em ruínas, cujo lado norte estava escurecido como se tivesse pego fogo. Sentiu a emoção e excitação do reconhecimento.

_Estou aqui._

Na metade do muro, ele podia ver uma janela retangular cheia de grades. Ele podia sentir o Feitiço em volta de seu pescoço, pulsando quente e frio contra sua pele. Ela estava lá; estava perto. Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia ver o rosto dela. Podia ver a si mesmo resgatando-a, vê-la olhando para ele, dizendo-lhe que ele foi fantástico, corajoso.

_Esqueça,_ disse a si mesmo severamente, _ela escolheu o Harry. Ela também não vai ficar feliz em ser resgatada, especialmente por mim - ela é muito independente, ela não vai se atirar no meu pescoço e me dizer que eu fui corajoso. Ela provavelmente só vai me dar um chute no tornozelo. _

_Você vai voltar, não vai?_ Dizia a voz de Harry na sua cabeça.

_O que importa o que ele quis dizer?_ Disse outra voz, mais aguda. _O Harry sempre se sai melhor, o herói. Ganha todos os jogos, fica com a garota. Sempre vai ser assim; nunca vai mudar. Ele ganhou a última batalha, isso não vai fazer muita diferença pra ele. Mas essa é a sua chance de mostrar que é melhor. Melhor ou ao menos tão bom quanto._

Ergueu sua mão, sem pensar, e apontou para a janela cheia de grades.

_- Accio!_

Fez-se um barulho violento, e as grades se libertaram da pedra e voaram até ele com tanta força que ele pulou para trás, deixando-as se espatifar barulhentamente na grama. Olhou para os lados com selvageria, mas os jardins estavam tão vazios quanto antes.

_Agora suba,_ disse a si mesmo.

Ainda demorou bastante até que ele pudesse forçar seus pés a se mexerem.

Rabicho sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito, quando ele abriu a porta de pedra e entrou no aposento circular. Estava exatamente como ele o havia deixado: escuro, palha por todos os lados, e Hermione, deitada inconsciente sobre sua cama de palha, sua mão servindo de travesseiro para sua bochecha. Ajoelhou-se perto dela, checando se os olhos dela estavam mesmo fechados, tirou um pedaço de pano do bolso e envolveu-o em volta dos olhos dela, amarrando com força. Não seria nada bom se ela visse alguém antes da pessoa que deveria ver. Se, pensou, era mesmo possível chamar Salazar Slytherin de pessoa.

Ele tinha acabado de se inclinar para ver se o laço atrás da cabeça dela estava bem feito quando percebeu movimento com o rabo do olho. Virou a cabeça, e para seu grande espanto, viu a mão de Hermione emergir de seu bolso - mas ela estivera inconsciente - com a sua varinha na mão.

Arfou involuntariamente, e viu a mão trêmula dela inclinar-se para apontar a varinha para ele.

_- Estupefaça!_ - ela sibilou.


	5. Um país desconhecido

Tradutora: Vênus

Co-Tradutoras: Cíntia, Camila/Cho e Julie

Spoilers: Livro 1 a 4

**Capítulo Cinco - O País Desconhecido**

Por um segundo, Hermione achou que o feitiço não havia funcionado. Então, ela ouviu o baque quando Rabicho caiu no chão, aterrissando pesadamente sobre sua perna esquerda. Revoltada, ela sacudiu a perna violentamente para o lado, ainda com a varinha na mão, e ficou em pé com alguma dificuldade. Deu um passo para frente, e seu pé bateu em algo muito sólido e pesado - o corpo de Rabicho.

Sentindo náuseas, ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás, com as mãos esticadas atrás de si até que atingiu a parede. Começou a se guiar pelo tato na parede, os olhos bem fechados atrás da venda de olhos e os dedos tateando a pedra rústica. Seus ouvidos estavam alerta para qualquer som vindo de Rabicho, mas o aposento estava completamente silencioso.

Seus dedos acharam a madeira - bem mais macia - da porta, escorregaram por ela, e acharam a maçaneta. Ela tentou abrir, mas foi inútil. Desesperada, ela sentiu o cadeado, agarrou-o, mas era impossível para seus dedos trêmulos entenderem a complexa configuração do metal sem vê-lo de fato. Por fim, ela desamarrou a venda, _Não vou olhar para trás, não vou_, viu o cadeado, torceu-o abruptamente e abriu a porta.

E viu Draco, espantado, do outro lado.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Do mesmo jeito que Draco estava espantado de ver Hermione, ele estava mais espantado ainda com o olhar em seu rosto. Ela parecia tão horrorizada como se tivesse visto um fantasma, e não qualquer fantasma. O fantasma de alguém que ela amasse.

- Hermione? ele disse. - Você... você está bem?

Ela olhou pra ele, ainda com a mesma expressão terrível, vazia.

- Ah, não! ela disse. - Você não.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco olhou pra ela.

- Eu suponho que você está aqui pra me resgatar, ela disse enfaticamente, parecendo que ia começar a chorar.

- Eu... bem, sim, ele respondeu sentindo-se derrubado. - Eu devo voltar num horário mais conveniente?

- Por que não foi o Harry? ela disse, ainda olhando distraidamente pra ele. - Está tudo bem com ele? Por que ele não está aqui?

Draco olhou abismado pra ela. Ele não havia esperado uma festa de boas vindas, mas isso era ridículo.

- Tinham essas veelas... ele começou, sentindo-se estranho. - E Harry está bem, ele está esperando lá fora. E… meu Deus, Hermione! O que você fez com Rabicho? ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro dela.

Hermione virou-se, seguindo o olhar dele e viu o corpo de Rabicho esparramado no chão, em cima da palha, de barriga pra cima. Aparentemente, quando ela o chutou, acabou atingindo-o no rosto. A palha ao redor da cabeça dele estava manchada de sangue.

- Eu bati nele, ela disse brevemente.

- Eu diria que você bateu mesmo! concordou Draco, parecendo um tanto impressionado. Aí, ele chacoalhou a cabeça, como se estivesse se livrando das teias de aranha. - Era ele quem estava te mantendo presa aqui? ele exigiu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça apaticamente.

- Não.

- Então existe mais alguém aqui, alguém mais perverso, mais poderoso?

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, disse Draco e a pegou pelo braço. - A gente tem que sair daqui.

Hermione não pareceu querer se mexer, então Draco começou a arrastá-la atrás dele até o final do corredor. Ela seguiu contra a vontade, olhando pra trás a cada momento, como se esperasse que eles estivessem sendo seguidos.

- Você sabe como sair daqui? ele perguntou a ela, ofegando um pouco enquanto puxava seu braço. - E você poderia se apressar?

- Não, eu não sei como sair daqui, ela respondeu em um tom pesado. - Eu não acho que haja uma saída, e eu acho que ele está em algum lugar por aqui, ele não vai simplesmente nos deixar sair...

- Quem é ele? Voldemort?

Ela riu de um jeito sinistro.

- Voldemort? Não.

Eles alcançaram o topo de uma escadaria bem larga, esculpida em pedra, que levava para o que parecia ser algo que um dia tinha sido um hall de entrada. Draco podia ver o fraco contorno de pilares quebrados e um chão de mármore quebrado. Ele se virou e olhou para Hermione, que ainda tinha um olhar vazio, incrédulo e triste.

- Você consegue descer as escadas?

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, ela disse, em uma voz presa.

- Okay...

Ele olhou pra ela transtornado, balançou a cabeça, e começou a descer as escadas. Ela o seguiu, caminhando vagarosamente. Ele teve que resistir à vontade de apressá-la a sua frente. _Eu não sei pelo que ela tem passado_, ele lembrou a si mesmo. _Qualquer coisa pode ter acontecido, qualquer coisa_. Ele olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos. Ela parecia bem: cansada, claro, e com os olhos inchados, o que significa que ela esteve chorando. Tinha um corte no lábio dela, como se ela mesma tivesse mordido, mas, além disso, ela parecia inteira.

- Hermione, ele disse de repente, virando-se pra ela. - Olhe, você não precisa conversar comigo, mas me diga pelo menos se você está bem. Pode só mexer a cabeça, tudo bem?

- Tanta preocupação, disse uma voz atrás deles. - É tão comovente.

Os dois viraram; Draco rapidamente, Hermione mais devagar, como se ela temesse o que ela pudesse ver.

Era Salazar Slytherin que estava no fim das escadas.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Lupin olhou pra cima ao ouvir uma batida em sua porta.

- Só um segundo! ele disse, enquanto olhou a sua volta apressadamente. Ele não tinha tido tempo pra arrumar sua sala desde que ele a achou destroçada no dia anterior. Ele tinha varrido a maioria dos cacos de Adamantina para um canto e passado algum tempo separando seus papéis em duas pilhas: "arruinados" e "não arruinados". Alguns encantamentos tinham consertado as janelas e retornado o globo com a ninfa-que-se-parecia-com-Lílian a algo que se parecia com a sua forma original (apesar de que agora a neve de dentro do globo tinha uma tendência a parecer um pouco azul).

Lupin esticou sua mão e puxou uma cópia do Profeta Diário em sua direção, cobrindo as páginas de um livro que ele estava lendo, ou tentando ler. Era o livro que o centauro tinha dado a ele na Floresta Proibida e até agora ele não tinha tido nenhuma sorte para decifrar em qual língua ele foi escrito. Ele já tinha tentado Troliano, Serêiaco, Gigantês, e até Élfico, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

- Entre, ele chamou.

Era Fleur. Ela entrou sorrindo, a luz refletindo em seu cabelo prateado, tornando-o mais vistoso.

- Olá, Prrrofessor! Você querrria me verrr?

- Fleur, ele respondeu com precaução. - Sim. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Sim?

- Você sabe onde estão Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy?

O sorriso dela desapareceu, para ser substituído por um beiço.

- Não, eu não sei, ela disse. - Por que eu deveria saber?

- Certo.

Lupin esfregou os olhos, cansado. Ele estava quase certo que podia sentir o início de uma dor de cabeça vindo.

- Eu mencionei que eu sei perfeitamente bem que eles te mandaram aqui no outro dia pra me distrair e me tirar da minha sala? Pareceu possível pra mim que eles teriam te contado o resto do plano deles.

- Talvez, disse Fleur, piscando os olhos. - Era só porque eu gosto de você.

Lupin suspirou.

- Fleur, ele disse. - Eu já te disse. Eu sou um lobisomem. Essas táticas de veela não funcionam comigo. Além disso, eu tenho o dobro da sua idade e eu sou seu professor.

- Eu poderia fazer uma aula diferente, Fleur sugeriu.

- Eu ainda seria um professor aqui nessa escola, disse Lupin.

Agora ele tinha certeza de que estava tendo uma dor de cabeça.

- Um bom no que faz, na verdade, disse uma voz que vinha do canto.

Tanto Lupin quanto Fleur se viraram. Era Sirius, claro, sua cabeça e ombros estavam visíveis na lareira.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Remo, ele disse.

Aliviado, Lupin virou-se para Fleur.

- Você pode nos dar licença?

Fleur deu um olhar apreciativo para Lupin. Então, ela deu o mesmo olhar para Sirius. Seja lá o que ela estava pensando, isso a fez sorrir de orelha a orelha. Ela se virou, sacudiu os ombros e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Garota bonita, disse Sirius.

- Muito, disse Lupin em um tom que sugeria que esse caminho da conversa estava acabado. - Você está de volta em casa, Sirius?

- Eu estou na mansão com Narcisa, disse Sirius, que parecia cansado. - Nós voltamos ontem à noite. Já mandei os Aurores empacotarem as malas agora e caírem fora, eu estive acordado a noite inteira. Eu mandei uma coruja para Dumbledore...

- Eu também.

- E eu também mandei uma coruja para os amigos de Harry. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Rony Weasley ontem à noite, uma vez que ele é o melhor amigo de Harry e eu acho que ele deve fazer alguma idéia de onde ele deve ter ido.

- O que Dumbledore disse?

- Ele acha que Harry está bem, disse Sirius. - Ele não está preocupado.

- Bom, disse Lupin, tentando soar mais otimista do que ele realmente estava.

- Você foi até a Floresta Proibida?

- Fui, disse Lupin. Ele pegou o livro e o levou até o fogo, onde ele o mostrou a Sirius e explicou o que o centauro havia lhe dito.

Sirius olhou para o livro e balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca vi nada igual a isso, ele disse. - Nem mesmo durante o meu treinamento de Auror. Tem certeza que isso é uma língua? Parecem ser só rabiscos.

- Ah, é uma língua sim, disse Lupin. - Existem padrões reconhecíveis. Mas eu juro que nunca vi nada como isso antes. E considerando que eu só tenho metade dos meus livros aqui, e metade dessa metade foi arruinada...

- Falando de livros, interrompeu Sirius. - Olhe, eu estive falando com o Ministério sobre você...

- Sobre mim? disse Lupin, surpreso.

- Eu queria muito que você viesse e ficasse conosco aqui na Mansão.

Lupin só olhou.

- O que isso tem a ver com o Ministério?

Sirius suspirou.

- Os Aurores passaram um pente fino por aqui, eles levaram os papéis de Lúcio e todos os itens de Magia Negra que ele colecionava. Mas eles nem tocaram na biblioteca. Existem milhares de livros na biblioteca daqui, e muitos deles são as únicas edições existentes. Levaria meses para separar e catalogar, e muitos dos Aurores admitiram que nunca viram metade das línguas representadas aqui. Então eu pensei em você. O Ministério está disposto a pagar você para ajudar a catalogar a biblioteca de Lúcio...

- Eu não sou um Auror, protestou Lupin.

- Nós não precisamos de um Auror, disse Sirius. - Nós precisamos de alguém que é especialista em estudos sobre Arte das Trevas. Alguém que lecione. Alguém como você.

- Eu tenho um emprego aqui, Sirius. Eu não posso simplesmente sair.

- Esse emprego paga melhor, disse Sirius. - E Dumbledore está feliz em te deixar ir. Ele disse que ele está pronto para encontrar um substituto disposto a pegar as suas aulas.

- Quem? disse Lupin curioso.

- Snape, disse Sirius, sorrindo mais do que nunca.

Dessa vez, Lupin sorriu de volta.

- Eu posso até ver Fleur tentando tira-lo da sala...

- O quê?

- Nada.

- Então você vem?

- Claro que eu vou.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

"Essa é uma mudança de planos interessante", disse Slytherin em sua voz cruel e perturbadora. Ele estava em pé calmamente ao pé das escadas, parecendo pálido e mortal. Ele estava com vestes diferentes das que ele havia vestido mais cedo, estes eram de um verde muito mais vivo e caía em pregas pesadas até a barra, a qual era contornada em ouro. Eu imagino se ele se arrumou todo pra me impressionar, Hermione pensou, sentindo-se nauseada.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Draco, esperando vê-lo horrorizado, chocado ou simplesmente surpreso. Mas ele não parecia estar tendo nenhuma dessas reações. Havia um olhar em seu rosto que se parecia estranhamente com... reconhecimento. Como se ele tivesse trombado com alguém que ele conhecesse, alguém que ele não tinha esperado ver nunca mais.

"Você", ele disse, olhando para Slytherin. "Eu te conheço. Mas... você está morto. E você é baixinho".

Slytherin deu a ele um sorriso frio.

"Ah, claro", disse Draco, em um tom de quem está lembrando de algo. "Botas plataformas, certo?"

"Draco", sussurrou Hermione, avisando-o. "Não faça isso".

"Então", disse Draco, que parecia estar gostando da conversa. "Como essa história de vender a sua alma pro Diabo funciona pra você no final das contas? Porque eu posso te dizer que, aqui de fora, isso não pareceu ser uma jogada muito brilhante".

"Você", disse Sytherin, não se movendo, "você sabe quem eu sou, então?"

"Você é meu ancestral", disse Draco. Ele colocou as mãos atrás de si e tirou a espada de sua bainha, segurando-a em sua frente. "E eu acho que isso seja seu".

"É sua", disse Slytherin. "Você tem meu sangue em você, garoto. E agora você tem os meus sonhos e memórias. Logo você se tornará eu".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu realmente não consigo ver isso acontecendo", ele disse, ainda segurando a espada na sua frente. Apesar de seu horror, Hermione estava impressionada. Ele realmente segurava-a como se soubesse como usá-la.

Slytherin sorriu novamente, ainda mais friamente. "Você é uma criança", ele disse. "Você não consegue reconhecer como o destino funciona. Você pensa que foi o acaso que trouxe essa espada até você? Ou que te trouxe até aqui? Ou que te trouxe pra ela?" ele disse, olhando para Hermione. "Eu tinha pensado que ela me amaria. Mas que ela viria a te amar, isso é até melhor. A História se repete, do jeito que deveria ser".

"Okay, tem algo que não funciona nisso tudo", disse Draco, olhando para Slytherin. "Você é um lunático estrondoso".

Slytherin continuou a sorrir.

"Hermione não me ama", disse Draco. "Ou ama?" ele disse, virando-se e olhando pra ela.

Hermione não disse uma palavra.

"Considere isso como um presente", disse Slytherin, olhando pra Draco. "De mim pra você. Só um pequeno exemplo do que eu posso te dar".

"Hermione?" disse Draco novamente, parecendo chocado. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, ao mesmo tempo que ela se virou em direção a ele e o cabo da espada colidiu com o braço dela.

Ela gritou e deu um pulo pra trás, segurando seu pulso, onde uma faixa vermelha estava aparecendo.

"Rowena", latiu Slytherin, no que quase soou como um aviso.

Ele começou a subir as escadas, parecendo agitado.

"Volte", sussurrou Hermione, olhando pra ele com repulsa. Ela deu um passo pra trás, levando com seu braço ileso a manga de Draco, quase o colocando atrás dela, como se ela estivesse tentando colocar-se entre ele e Slytherin. "Só volte".

Slytherin parou, olhando pra ambos com olhos negros e vazios. Então, ele pegou algo de dentro de sua manga volumosa e tirou o objeto que brilhava sobriamente na meia-luz. Ele segurou-o firmemente por um momento, olhando pra Draco. Então ele disse, "Pegue isso, garoto". E jogou-o rapidamente, diretamente no rosto de Draco.

Automaticamente, Draco levantou a mão que não estava segurando a espada e pegou o objeto do ar. Aí, ele sobressaltou-se assim que sentiu um puxão inesperado por trás de seu abdômen. O mundo se repartiu de repente pelo centro e sua visão foi inundada com uma mistura de cores. Chave de portal, ele pensou vagamente, sentindo-se tonto. Ele estava consciente que Hermione estava ao lado dele, ainda agarrando sua manga. Aí, o chão atingiu os seus pés e ele caiu de joelhos, quase não conseguindo evitar ser despedaçado na lâmina da espada enquanto caía pra frente.

Ele olhou a sua volta, viu grama verde crescendo entre as fendas na rocha, viu uma parede em ruínas que lhe era familiar, viu a linha de árvores que demarcavam o começo da floresta. E acima da parede, ele viu a mesma torre da qual eles tinham acabado de sair. Slytherin os tinha enviado pra fora dos muros.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione olhou em volta, confusa. Ela podia dizer que agora eles estavam fora das paredes da torre, mas por quê? Ela olhou para Draco, que tinha derrubado a espada na grama e estava olhando a sua volta, parecendo estar furioso.

"Maldição!" ele gritou de repente. "Eu não acredito que eu caí nessa! 'Olhe, pegue!' Esse é o truque mais velho do livro, da mesma época do 'Olhe, atrás de você!'

"Aquela coisa que ele jogou pra você", ela disse, atordoada. "Aquilo era uma chave de portal?"

"Deve ter sido", ele disse, olhando pro objeto que estava segurando na sua mão. Ele vagarosamente abriu os dedos e observou. Era um pedaço de prata desgastada, no formato do que parecia ser um X, meio torto e de lado. Um anel no topo mostrava onde uma corrente poderia ser colocada. "Parece ser uma peça de bijuteria barata".

"Eu não consigo acreditar que ele só nos deixou ir", ela disse de repente.

Draco olhou pra ela, franzindo a testa. "Hermione, ele é mais louco que... bem, eu não consigo pensar em nada no momento, mas ele é mais maluco que alguém bem, bem maluco. Ele é completamente e totalmente pirado. Provavelmente por ter estado morto por tanto tempo".

"Ele é louco", ela disse calmamente. "Mas ele também é muito determinado".

Draco se levantou, chacoalhando a grama das suas roupas, e ofereceu uma mão para ajuda-la a se levantar também. Ela aceitou.

Foi como um choque elétrico. Ela sentiu uma descarga correr por ela quando a sua mão tocou a dele, sentiu a poção no seu sangue responder com uma onda de calor e uma explosão repentina e incontrolável de desejo.

Ela se levantou lentamente, olhando fixamente para ele. Ela podia sentir a confusão, preocupação e irritação dele; de fato, ela sentia que cada centímetro do corpo dela estava sensível ao que ele devia estar sentindo. O choque esmagador que ela tinha sentido ao ver que tinha sido ele a ir resgatá-la estava começando a desaparecer, para ser substituído por um peso terrível, doloroso e insuportável. E uma voz fraca e fria no funda da mente dela estava dizendo pra ela que esse peso iria embora se ela simplesmente fosse até ele e... Não.

Ela tirou sua mão bruscamente. "Não me toque".

Ele olhou pra ela, surpreso e com uma fúria crescente nos olhos. "O que tem de errado com você, Hermione?"

"O que tem de errado comigo?"ela repetiu, com uma gargalhada sem divertimento. "EU te amo, é isso que está errado comigo".

Draco olhou pra ela, parecendo que ele achava que não tinha escutado corretamente. "Você o que?"

"Eu te amo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não..."

"Eu estou apaixonada por você", ela disse.

Ele ficou pálido, assustadoramente branco. Parecia mais que ela tinha batido nele ao invés de ter dito que o amava. Ela se sentiu tão culpada como se tivesse batido nele.

"Não", ele disse. "Você está apaixonada pelo Harry".

"Isso é verdade", ela disse, fechando os dedos das mãos em punhos de tanta ansiedade. "É verdade, mas... Você não ouviu o que Slytherin disse, lá nas escadas?"

"Eu pensei que nós tínhamos entrado em acordo que ele tinha bebido uma meia dúzia de drinques a mais", disse Draco. "E francamente, eu estou começando a duvidar de você também, então eu acho melhor você se explicar. Rápido".

"Slytherin me deu uma poção do amor", ela disse, sem nenhum tom na voz. "Ele tinha a intenção de que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Essa poção faz você se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que você vê depois de beber. Acontece que a primeira pessoa que eu vi", ela respirou fundo, "foi você".

Ele olhou pra ela, parecendo completamente incrédulo. "Uma poção do amor", ele repetiu, incerto.

Ela concordou. "Sim".

"E agora você está apaixonada por mim? Por causa de uma poção?"

"Sim", ela disse novamente.

"Mas você não me amava antes", ele disse, e agora havia um tom melancólico adicionado à voz dele que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes. "Você não me amava... antes da poção?

Hermione balançou a cabeça vagarosamente. "Não desse jeito".

"Oh", ele disse simplesmente, e depois, "Quanto tempo isso supostamente deve durar, Hermione?"

"Eu acho", ela disse, "que foi feita para ser permanente".

"Oh", ele disse novamente. Ele ainda parecia incrédulo.

Incerta, ela foi até ele e pegou seu braço levemente. O couro de pele de dragão era tão áspero quanto areia sob os dedos dela. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, e seu coração virou de ponta cabeça. Era como olhar para Harry, o mesmo sentimento de desejo tão intenso que tinha uma forma e uma cor própria. Ela nunca achou que se sentiria dessa forma ao olhar para um par de olhos que fossem de qualquer cor menos verde, ao olhar para qualquer rosto, que não o de Harry. "Eu vou arranjar um contra-feitiço para isso", ela disse desesperadamente. "Eu sei que existe um jeito. Mas nós não podemos contar pro Harry..."

Draco pareceu inquieto. "Hermione, nós temos que contar pra ele", ele disse e ela se afastou.

"O quê?"

"Você realmente espera que ele não note?"disse Draco com uma voz forçada. "Hermione, ele te ama. Ele nota tudo que você faz. Você acha que ele não vai notar isso?"

"Notar o quê?"disse Hermione teimosamente. "Não há nada pra ser notado. Nada vai acontecer, exceto que eu vou ter que sofrer esse... esse terrível engano... até que nós cheguemos em casa e eu possa descobrir o contra-feitiço".

"Terrível engano?"disse Draco, com um sorriso fraco e insincero. "Ai".

"Tudo bem, talvez eu não tivesse que ter dito 'horrível'. Talvez só 'engano' ".

"Ainda não fez nada pra melhorar o meu ego, mas eu vou deixar essa passar. Hermione, eu sei que você não quer magoá-lo, mas ele entenderia que isso é temporário e que não é sua culpa..."

"Ele vai ficar nervoso comigo", disse Hermione. "Mas eu não ligo. Eu estava pensando em você".

"Em mim?"

"Eu não quero que Harry o odeie. Porque ele precisa de você".

"Harry não precisa de mim".

"Sim", ela disse. "Ele precisa".

"Hermione…" Draco esfregou os olhos e suspirou. "Minha nossa, como você é teimosa".

"Ele precisa de você", ela repetiu, sua voz se alterando para um tom quase histérico. "Você sabe que isso o magoaria, e o fato de ser você torna tudo muito pior... tudo já está tão frágil, e com isso..."

"Harry não é frágil desse jeito", ele disse.

"Bem, nem eu", disse Hermione. "E eu posso lutar contra isso. E eu vou lutar".

"Você acha que pode lutar contra isso?" disse Draco, e agora ele parecia furioso. "Você acha que pode lutar contra o que você sente, cada segundo de cada dia, e fingir que tudo está bem, e isso vai ser fácil?"

"Não é pra sempre", ela disse. "É só até que eu possa reverter o feitiço".

"E se ele não for reversível?"

"Todo feitiço pode ser revertido", ela disse.

"Avada Kedavra não pode", ele disse, e ela teve um calafrio.

"Isso aí é morte", ela disse. "Isso aqui é só uma poção do amor".

Ele foi até ela e colocou uma mão no queixo dela, levantando-o para forçá-la a olhar pra ele. Ele tinha quase a mesma altura de Harry, ela tinha que olhar pra cima, mas não tão pra cima, para ver os olhos dele.

"Como isso te faz sentir?" ele disse.

"Como o que me faz sentir?"ela perguntou, embora ela soubesse o que ele quis dizer.

"O feitiço", ele disse.

Ela ouviu a própria voz, como se viesse de muito longe. "Quando eu olho pra você, eu quero morrer".

Ele ainda estava segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos, e quando ele olhou pra ela, ela viu os olhos dele se tornarem mais calmos, o prata se tornando cinza. "Não olhe pra mim", ele disse. Sua voz era calma também, uma voz que ele não usava com ninguém a não ser ela. "Não olhe pra mim, não fale comigo, nem se aproxime de mim. E eu não me aproximarei de você. É o único jeito".

"Tudo bem", Hermione disse tristemente. Ele estava certo; ela não via nada mais que poderia ser feito.

Ele se afastou dela e ela deu um passo pra trás, afastando-se mais dele.

"Vamos", ele disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Enquanto eles contornaram o lado da torre, Hermione viu Harry e Rony na frente do muro, olhando ansiosamente para cima dele, como se esperassem que ela ou Draco aparecessem em seu topo a qualquer momento. Rony estava dizendo alguma coisa para Harry, e Harry estava sacudindo a cabeça, não veementemente, mas ela podia dizer mesmo à distância que ele estava discordando firmemente - e ela parou por um momento, apenas olhando para eles - seus dois melhores amigos no mundo, os quais ela havia temido nunca mais ver de novo. Até a visão dos dois discutindo entre si pareceu completamente amável.

Ela olhou para Draco, que estava observando ela com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele capturou o olhar dela e depois apontou seu queixo na direção de Rony e Harry, obviamente indicando que ela deveria mostrar sua presença a eles. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, e se virou na direção dos dois garotos.

"Rony!" ela chamou, e depois, mais alto, "Harry!"

Rony se virou primeiro, e a viu, e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram. E depois Harry se virou, e ela viu seu rosto; e subitamente uma felicidade selvagem refletiu pelo rosto dele quando ele a viu, as pernas dela cederam e ela sentou forte no chão.

Ela viu Harry se lançar a correr, e depois ele se jogou ao seu lado e estava ajoelhado na grama. Ela o viu através de olhos desfocalizados - uma sombra com o formato de Harry, com uma mancha de cabelo despenteado - e então os braços dele estavam em volta dela, e ele estava apertando-a tão junto a ele que ela não conseguia respirar. Ela jogou seus braços em volta dos ombros dele, sentindo-o tremer, e percebeu - com uma mistura de admiração e horror - que ele estava chorando. Harry, que nunca havia chorado, nem mesmo quando ele tinha onze anos, nem mesmo em situações que fariam a maior parte das crianças berrarem como bebês.

"_Harry_", ela murmurou.

"Eu pensei que você estava morta",ele disse, dentro do cabelo dela. "Eu estava certo disso."

"Não... Harry, eu estou bem... Eu estou perfeitamente bem".

Ele se afastou dela, longe o bastante para tocar o seu rosto com a mão, correndo seu dedo pelo seu rosto, descendo até a boca dela. "Você não sabe como isso foi -"  
"Shh," ela disse, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo, e o beijou ardentemente. "Eu estou bem."

Em resposta, ele a segurou mais apertada, correndo suas mãos em círculos pelas suas costas, e a beijando, com grande entusiasmo e pontaria irregular, por todo o rosto dela e pescoço e mãos. Ela o apertou de volta, sentindo um pouco do medo venenoso que pareceu ter vazado no seu sistema com a poção se enfraquecendo. A familiaridade do abraço do Harry era completamente confortante, porque, ela pensou, quão poderosa poderia ser uma poção do amor quando você já estava apaixonado por alguém? E o amor dela por Harry não havia diminuído nem um pouco; ela sabia disso sem nem mesmo pensar sobre isso. Ele era tão parte dela como sempre havia sido. Ela levantou seu rosto para ser beijada, segurando-o apertado enquanto o fazia, e pensou, _Eu posso agüentar isso. Isso vai ser fácil_.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

"Oh, isso é revoltante", disse Rony, que estava com Draco perto do muro. Eles haviam virado as costas, então não teriam mais que olhar Harry e Hermione, mas podiam ainda ouvi-los, e nenhum dos dois estava muito feliz por isso.

"Amor é uma coisa bonita, Weasley", falou Draco, fitando o céu.

"Não quando são os seus dois melhores amigos", disse Rony. "Eca, eu consigo ouvir o barulho dos beijos".

"Tente pensar em outras coisas"

"Ah, eu tenho várias coisas para pensar a respeito", disse Rony, e agora havia uma margem para sua voz. "Como você, e por que você não voltou pra nos buscar, como Harry te pediu".

"Não havia tempo" disse Draco, brevemente.

"Eu não acredito nisso", disse Rony.

"Eu não me importo", disse Draco.

"Não pôde se preocupar em voltar pra nos buscar, pôde, Malfoy?" disse Rony. "Não pôde resistir à oportunidade de tocar sua própria trombeta".

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma trombeta", disse Draco, "Ao contrário de certas pessoas".

Rony pareceu irritado, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa, houve um suave pop e Carlinhos Weasley aparatou na clareira.

"Oi, Carlinhos", disse Rony sombrio.

Draco estava alarmado. "Não foi tanto tempo assim, foi?"

"Não," disse Carlinhos, que estava segurando alguma coisa em sua mão. Uma carta, Draco viu. Pareceu que Carlinhos já a havia aberto e lido. "Mas isso chegou pra você, Rony."

"Correio coruja?" disse Rony, apanhando a carta com curiosidade.

"É de Sirius Black", disse Carlinhos, parecendo levemente exasperado. "Ele estava procurando por Harry. Ele não imaginava para onde todos vocês haviam partido, claro. Eu finalmente espremi algumas informações de Gina e escrevi uma longa carta de volta, mas eu ainda prefiro que Harry escrevesse por ele mesmo. De qualquer forma, onde está Harry ... Meu Deus!" exclamou Carlinhos, avistando Harry e Hermione por sobre o ombro do Rony. "Essa é..."

"Hermione", disse Rony monotonamente.

Carlinhos ainda estava olhando fixamente, atônito "Eu sabia que vocês vieram aqui procurando por ela, mas eu não sabia que Harry e Hermione eram..." Ele piscou. "Harry e Hermione?"

"Eu presumo que você deixou sua assinatura do Semanário das Bruxas expirar", disse Draco. "Ou você já saberia disso"

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?"

"Séculos",disse Rony, revirando os olhos.

"Mais ou menos quinze minutos", disse Draco

"Não o ãnh... beijo. Eu digo, o relacionamento. Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Eu realmente não preciso saber. Apesar disso, eu tenho que dizer", ele falou, um fraco sorriso estremecendo no canto da boca, "Eu não acho que eu tenha beijado alguém assim quando tinha dezesseis. Eu não tenho certeza nem que sabia que você podia beijar alguém assim quando eu tinha dezesseis".

"Pelo menos eles só estão se beijando", disse Rony. "Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado".

"Nós realmente deveríamos voltar ao acampamento", disse Draco.

"Certo", disse Carlinhos

Ninguém se mexeu.

"Você vai lá, então", disse Rony, sorrindo maliciosamente para Carlinhos. "Você é o _in loco parentis_ por aqui".

"Não pode ser mais assustador que um monte de dragões raivosos", Draco adicionou.

"Não sei, não", disse Carlinhos. "Eu prefiro negociar com um monte de dragões raivosos a ter que separar dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios à solta". Ele olhou para Rony. "Eles são os seus melhores amigos, você vai lá separá-los".

"É verdade, Weasley", disse Draco. "Você está com medo de quê?"

"Nada", disse Rony. "Bem, de aranhas, mas..."

Ele se calou. Eles se entreolharam. Então, Carlinhos se virou, e, assim como Rony e Draco, não estava mais encarando o casal. "Vamos esperar só mais um pouco", ele disse.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui por um loooongo tempo, não vamos?" disse Draco, com um tom de renúncia.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Harry, Hermione, Carlinhos, Rony e Draco sentaram-se em volta da pequena mesa de cozinha da barraca de Carlinhos. O próprio Carlinhos estava num silêncio completo enquanto os quatro contavam a ele tudo o que havia acontecido. Harry e Hermione sentaram juntos em um dos finais da mesa, suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o braço da cadeira de Hermione. Rony estava no lado oposto ao deles, e Draco havia empurrado sua cadeira para trás, para longe da mesa, virou-a e dobrou os braços sobre as costas da cadeira. Ele parecia despreocupado, mas Hermione havia percebido que até agora ele não tinha olhado para ela nenhuma vez. Então ele estava cumprindo com a sua parte do acordo, ela pensou. Mesmo que ela não estivesse. Não completamente.

"Salazar Slytherin", disse Carlinhos, sacudindo sua cabeça em surpresa. Ele olhou para Draco. "Bem, eu suponho que de agora em diante você pode dizer que derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas da história".

"Suponho que sim", disse Draco, parecendo mais animado. "Isso se você dizer 'derrotar' no sentido de 'ter conhecido' ".

"Ele nos deixou ir", disse Hermione, num tom desanimado. "Nós não o derrotamos".

"Apesar de que eu ter feito um monte de observações sarcásticas, e eu estou certo que magoei seus sentimentos profundamente," Draco ressaltou.

"Ah, sim," disse Harry. "O 'blá-blá-blá' chegou para duelar."

"Deixou vocês irem?" disse Rony, parecendo confuso. "Por que diabos ele os deixaria ir?"

"Não faço idéia", disse Draco.

Hermione olhou para ele, e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Até agora, eles não haviam mencionado a poção do amor, ela havia deixado isso inteiramente fora de sua versão dos fatos, contudo ela tinha contado a eles todo o resto. Isso pesou nela; na verdade, ela sentiu como se ela estivesse carregando um enorme tijolo com as palavras VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA HARRY escritas. Mas ela não viu o que mais ela poderia fazer. "Talvez ele percebeu que eu não seria uma boa Fonte, finalmente", ela falou fracamente.

"Talvez ele não gostou da aparência dessa espada", disse Harry, apontando com o queixo para Draco. "Lembra o que Lupin disse, essa espada pode matar qualquer coisa, até os ressuscitados".

Hermione deu de ombros.

"Talvez", disse Rony calmamente, "Malfoy o convenceu a deixá-los ir."

Todos eles olharam-no atônitos.

"Você esteve sozinho lá por muito tempo, não esteve, Malfoy?" disse Rony, na mesma voz tranqüila. "Você fez algum tipo de pacto com ele?"

Até Draco pareceu chocado. "Pacto?" ele disse, vagamente.

"Bem, você não voltou para nos buscar", disse Rony, ainda olhando para Draco "Você deve ter feito alguma coisa nesse tempo todo".

"Rony," disse Harry. "Se Malfoy não voltou para nos pegar, tenho certeza que ele teve uma boa razão". Harry olhou diretamente para Draco. "Não teve?"

Hermione viu Draco pelo canto do olho enquanto toda a cor escoava do rosto dele. "Eu não pude", disse ele pausadamente. "As veelas..."

"Certo", disse Harry, sem rancor. "Isso não tem importância mesmo, tem?" ele emendou, olhando para Rony, "Se Hermione está bem?"

Em resposta, Rony empurrou sua cadeira para longe da mesa e saiu do aposento.

Harry o assistiu ir, mordendo o lábio. "Ele está agindo tão estranho" disse ele de repente, aflito. "Alguma coisa está incomodando-o".

"Deixe-me adivinhar," disse Carlinhos. "Ele está mau-humorado, irritável, bravo com todo mundo, e passa muito tempo olhando raivosamente para o espaço."

"Sim", disse Harry. "O que ele tem?"

Carlinhos encolheu os ombros. "Ele tem dezesseis", disse.

"Eu também tenho dezesseis", disse Harry. "E Malfoy também".

"Sim, bem, nenhum de vocês é exatamente normal, é?" ressaltou Carlinhos.

"Touché, Carlinhos",disse Draco, com um meio-sorriso.

"Ah, vocês sabem. O famoso Harry Potter, e Malfoy, você também está tão famoso nesses dias, ainda mais com os recentes acontecimentos. Eu posso ter deixado a minha assinatura do Semanário das Bruxas expirar, mas eu leio o Profeta Diário. Vocês dois freqüentando a escola de Magids foi notícia de primeira página".

Hermione olhou para Harry, e viu que ele estava sorrindo. "O quê?" disse ela, curiosa. "Isso é engraçado?"

"Não", disse Harry, "é só que..." ele parou, e olhou para a mesa. Ela teve a sensação que ele estava relutante em dizer o que queria com Draco ali, mas pareceu determinado em seguir em frente de qualquer jeito. "Quando nós percebemos que alguém havia seqüestrado você", ele disse a Hermione, sem realmente olhar para ela, "Eu supus que fosse pra me atingir."

"Não teve nada a ver com você, Harry", disse ela rapidamente.

"Eu sei" disse ele. "É por isso que eu estava sorrindo. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas é um alívio para mim saber que quando você estava em perigo, não foi por minha causa, ou por causa de quem eu sou."

"Aham", disse Carlinhos, parecendo embaraçado. "Talvez eu devesse deixar vocês dois falarem a sós?"

Hermione olhou rapidamente, e viu, com uma pontada de choque que Draco havia ido, havia deixado o aposento tão silenciosamente que nenhum deles havia percebido sua saída.

"Tudo bem, Carlinhos," ela disse. "É sua cozinha, não é? Além do que, eu estou tão cansada, tudo o que eu quero fazer é ir dormir".

Carlinhos afastou sua cadeira. "Certo. Eu vou te levar para a sua barraca, então."

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Quando Rony entrou na sala de estar de Carlinhos, encontrou Gina curvada no sofá lendo um exemplar da Bruxa Semanal Teen que ela havia pegado debaixo do sofá de Carlinhos. Ela havia se recusado a sentar na cozinha com o resto deles; ela ainda estava furiosa por ter sido deixada de fora da expedição.

"Oi, Gina" disse Rony.

Gina olhou para a sua revista com os olhos estreitos e escuros. "Você é um grande idiota, Rony", ela disse sem olhar para cima. "E eu te odeio".

"Gina... eu te falei que eu sentia muito. Carlinhos disse que teríamos que ir sem você".

"Bem, não foi tão ruim".O rosto de Gina, antes carrancudo, se abriu num sorriso relutante. "Eu fui alimentar os dragões".

"Sozinha?"

"Não, com dois amigos de Carlinhos. Lindos bruxos jovens em calças de couro. Digamos que não foi o pior dia que eu já tive".

Rony revirou os olhos. "Estou feliz por você ter estado longe de confusão ."

A expressão alegre de Gina se enfraqueceu ao franzir as sobrancelhas, e ela olhou para a cozinha. Carlinhos parecia estar muito sério, Harry apenas um pouco menos. Hermione simplesmente parecia exausta . "É verdade, sobre Salazar Slytherin ter voltado?" disse Gina a Rony, quase num murmúrio. "Eu estava ouvindo, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu escutei direito".

"Isso é o que Hermione diz", disse Rony. "E ela não é de exagerar. E Malfoy a apóia", ele deu de ombros, "não que isso signifique nada, realmente, já que ele mente com a mesma freqüência que a maioria das pessoas respiram. Mas eu não vejo nenhuma razão para ele estar mentindo agora".

Gina encolheu os ombros. "Eu me lembro da estátua de Slytherin da Câmara Secreta... ele tinha uma cara tão cruel, horrível".

Rony olhou para longe dela, em direção ao espelho prateado na parede que lhe devolveu o seu próprio reflexo: cansado, pálido e preocupado.

"Meu Deus, você é alto", disse o espelho, numa voz ronronante. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre homens altos".

Rony pulou apressado para trás, fora da linha de alcance do espelho. Quando ele fez isso, Draco saiu da cozinha, deu a Rony um olhar desagradável, e ostentosamente se inclinou sobre as costas do sofá para ver o que Gina estava lendo. "Aquele Garoto Lindo da Aula de Poções - Sete Feitiços Simples Para Fazê-lo te Enxergar," ele leu, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

Gina corou. "Feitiços de amor são um mito, de qualquer forma," ela disse.

"São?" disse Draco, e retirou a revista cuidadosamente das mãos dela. "Não haveria nada nisso aí sobre como reverter feitiços de amor, haveria?"

Gina bufou. "Por que alguém iria querer fazer isso?"

"Boa pergunta", disse Draco. "Obrigado pela revista", ele emendou, agitou a revista para ela e saiu da barraca.

Gina olhou para Rony. "Ele pegou minha revista", ela disse, surpresa.

"Certo", disse Rony. "Eu vou espancá-lo até ele devolver, então", e saiu da barraca atrás de Draco, os gritos de Gina de "_Rony, Eu só estava brincando!_" seguindo atrás dele.

Era quase o pôr-do-sol, e o céu sobre o acampamento estava começando a escurecer com linhas pálidas como marcas dentro de uma concha. Draco estava andando tão rapidamente para longe da barraca que Rony, cujas longas pernas o permitiam andar mais rápido que qualquer um, demorou muito para alcançá-lo.

"Malfoy", ele disse. "Espere".

Draco continuou andando.

"Malfoy," disse Rony, mais fortemente, alcançou-o e colocou a mão no braço de Draco.

Draco desviou dele. O seu rosto estava sem expressão, contudo se Rony o conhecesse tão bem quanto Harry ou Hermione, teria visto pelos seus olhos que ele estava querendo uma briga.

"Por que você está fingindo que não consegue me escutar?" provocou Rony.

"Talvez porque você sempre diz meu nome como se significasse 'dê o fora daqui' ", sugeriu Draco.

Rony ignorou isso. "Eu quero uma palavra com você, Malfoy".

"Depende", disse Draco. "Você vai falar algo útil, ou só vai olhar para mim e ficar todo misterioso?"

"Na floresta", disse Rony. "Eu estava prestando atenção em você."

Agora o coração de Draco deu um pulo engraçado. Será que Rony queria dizer que o tinha visto com Hermione?

"Me assistindo fazer o quê?"

"Eu estava te observando quando você estava no jardim", disse Rony. "Vi você falando com as _veelas_. Depois você foi embora. Você foi embora", ele repetiu, sua voz aumentando. "Você deveria ter voltado pra buscar Harry e eu. Pelo menos pelo Harry".

Draco sorriu. Com o humor que ele estava, a idéia de brigar com Rony deu a ele um entusiasmo para humor negro. "Não é da sua conta o que eu faço, Weasley", ele disse. "Certo?"

"É da minha conta", disse Rony. "É dos meus amigos que estamos falando. E talvez você possa enganar Hermione, ela tem uma venda maciça nos olhos em tudo que diz respeito a você, e você pode enganar Harry, porque ele confia em todo mundo, e você pode até enganar Carlinhos com seus dragões estúpidos, mas você não consegue me enganar. Malfoy. Eu sei o que você é".

"E eu sei o que você é", disse Draco. "Um triste, ridículo idiota com um complexo de inferioridade do tamanho de Brighton. Me conte, quando você vai admitir que tudo isso é porque você está com ciúmes?"

Rony ficou branco. "Eu estou com ciúmes? Você é que está apaixonado por Hermione. Eu aposto que quase te matou o fato dela ter escolhido Harry, não foi? E você mal pôde esperar pela primeira oportunidade que apareceu para tirá-lo do caminho..."

"Eu disse que você tinha um complexo de inferioridade?" interrompeu Draco. "O que eu quis dizer é que você é simplesmente inferior. Vamos lá, Weasley, você não é nada melhor em guerra psicológica do que em planos engenhosos. Eu sugiro que você saia daqui antes que se machuque".

"O que você vai fazer?" zombou Rony. "Me bater com o seu exemplar enrolado da Bruxa Semanal?"

"Oh, eu não vou bater em você," disse Draco, a voz dele animada com ameaça. Ele estava olhando para Rony com uma expressão que Rony não via no rosto de Draco há algum tempo. "Eu não perderia tempo batendo em você. Nenhum de nós pode perder tempo com você, não notou? Você pensa que ver Harry e Hermione está me matando? Eu acho que isso está matando você. Você nunca importou pra ninguém, durante toda a sua vida você nunca importou pra ninguém; a única coisa que sempre importou sobre você é Harry. Se alguém na escola sabe o seu nome, é por causa de Harry. Se alguma vez você ganhou pontos para a sua casa, é por causa de Harry. Se você já passou em alguma matéria, é porque Hermione te ajudou. A única coisa que já foi especial ao seu respeito, Weasley, são os seus amigos. E agora eles têm um ao outro e não precisam mais de você, nem te querem por perto..."

"_Cale a boca!_" gritou Rony, cerrando suas mãos em punhos aos seus lados. "Só cale a boca, Malfoy, ou eu juro, eu vou destroçar a sua garganta!"

"Certo", disse Draco. "Bem, eu vou te dar notas melhores por isso, Weasley. Destroçando a garganta, isso é um visual forte, não é misterioso".

Houve um barulho atrás deles. Os dois viraram, para ver Gina, parecendo muito pálida na escuridão, se aproximando deles. "O que está acontecendo?" ela disse. "Sobre o que diabos vocês estão gritando?"

Rony a ignorou. "Um dia desses", ele disse para Draco, "Todos eles irão perceber como você realmente é; Harry, Hermione, até Sirius. E eu estarei lá para assistir".

"Rony", disse Gina, chocada. "Não..."

Mas Draco a interrompeu. "Está tudo bem, Gina", ele disse, ainda olhando para Rony.

Ele virou nos calcanhares e foi embora, desaparecendo rapidamente de vista assim que o preto de suas roupas se misturou na escuridão das sombras ao seu redor.

Rony estava olhando para Gina. "Não vá atrás dele, Gina..."

Mas ela já havia ido.

Rony suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, assistindo-a ir.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

"Narcisa!"

Sirius veio derrapando pela esquina do hall para encontrar Narcisa, o cabelo dela em tranças, com vestes remendadas e uma expressão determinada, apontando sua varinha a um dos enormes retratos em moldura de ouro que forravam o corredor. Quando ela o avistou, seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

"Sirius! O quê?"

Sirius parou na frente dela e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando a respiração. "Essa casa é definitivamente muito grande", ele reclamou. "Eu acho que ela cruza um meridiano. Quando são três horas na sala de desenho, são seis horas na biblioteca".

"Harry e Draco estão bem", disse Narcisa, imediatamente.

Ele se endireitou. "Como você adivinhou?"

"Porque de outro modo você não estaria fazendo piadas. Você recebeu notícias deles?"

"De Carlinhos Weasley", disse ele, entregando uma carta a ela. "Eles estão com ele no acampamento de dragões. Não tão longe daqui, aliás. Ele diz que todos estão perfeitamente bem. E segue um pouco mais detalhado, na verdade... leia".

Ele assistiu algumas das linhas de tensão desaparecendo do rosto dela enquanto ela lia a carta. Quando ela tinha terminado, entregou a carta de volta para ele e sorriu. "Bem, tchau", ela disse.

Sirius piscou os olhos. "Tchau?" ele repetiu. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, você está indo correndo atrás do Harry, não está? Para ter certeza de que ele está bem. Está certo. Você deve ir".

"Não", disse Sirius. "Eu não vou".

Narcisa piscou os olhos. "Não vai?"

"Não", disse Sirius. "Certo", ele admitiu, "Eu queria muito, muito ir. Mas não irei".

"Por que não? Não há mal nenhum em ser protetor".

Sirius suspirou e apoiou as costas na parede. "Eu sei", ele disse. "E a maior parte de mim quer ir correndo para lá, arrastá-lo para cá, e trancá-lo em seu quarto até que ele tenha 30 anos de idade. Mas o único efeito disso é que ele teria muito tempo de prática para usar as suas habilidades Magid para sair de lá. Eu tenho que mostrar que confio nele, Narcisa".

"Ele não acabou de trair essa confiança?" ela perguntou, parecendo curiosa.

"Não exatamente". Sirius pareceu pensativo. "Ele tem agido de acordo com sua natureza. A impressão que eu tenho é que ele pensou que sua amiga estavam em encrenca. Não só sua amiga, mas sua namorada. Ele nunca aprendeu a procurar os adultos para pedir ajuda, e eu penso que a essa altura, ele está velho demais para aprender isso. Ele não é só um garoto, ele é Harry Potter. Ele pode ser uma criança, mas ele tem problemas de adultos, ele sempre teve, e até agora ele lidou com esses problemas sozinho. E lidou bem. Tudo o que eu realmente posso dar a ele é apoio, e talvez um pouco de disciplina. Ele nunca vai ter uma vida normal; não há propósito em tratá-lo como um adolescente normal".

"Não é fácil", disse Narcisa, compreensivamente, "ser padrinho de um herói, não é?"

"Não", disse Sirius. "Eu preferia muito mais que ele fosse algum tipo nerd intelectual que nunca saísse da biblioteca".

Narcisa riu, "Sirius! Você odiaria isso!"

Sirius sorriu. "Sim, eu odiaria". Ele olhou-a com curiosidade. "Eu tinha a intenção de perguntar antes", ele disse. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estava marcando os objetos que eu quero vender", disse ela calmamente, e tocou a ponta de sua varinha numa pintura de um homem aparentemente severo e pálido com uma longa capa preta. Imediatamente, a moldura começou a brilhar numa cor azul tênue. "Tome isso, tio Vlad."

"Você está vendendo as pinturas? Por quê?" perguntou Sirius. Era em ocasiões como essa que ele era lembrado fortemente que realmente não conhecia Narcisa tão bem assim. Contudo, ela parecia decidida com seu cabelo em tranças.

"Eu te disse antes", disse Narcisa, indo até o fim do hall e marcando outro retrato. "O patrimônio Malfoy vale uma grande quantia, mas a maioria desse valor está investida em objetos. Pinturas, mobília, ouro... Eu quero ter algum capital líquido para Draco usar."

"Quando ele entra em posse de tudo isso?" perguntou Sirius, parecendo ao redor, curioso.

"Metade quando ele tiver dezoito, o resto quando ele tiver vinte e um".

"Dezoito?" Sirius assobiou. "Isso é bem jovem para merecer..."

"Setenta e cinco milhões de galeões", disse Narcisa.

Sirius engasgou. "_Setenta e cinco milhões?_"

"Isso contando com o valor dos bens na Transilvânia e Turcomenistão, é claro", ela disse calmamente.

"Meu Deus", disse Sirius, e se apoiou de novo na parede. "Você acha que tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer para protegê-lo de virar um completo esnobe?"

Narcisa pôs as mãos nos quadris. "Meu filho não é um esnobe", ela disse.

"_Ainda não_", disse Sirius. "Mas todo esse dinheiro e poder..."

"Nem começam a compensar por todas as coisas que ele não teve!" disse Narcisa, sua expressão tempestuosa.

"Você está se sentindo culpada", disse Sirius.

Narcisa olhou para ele por um momento, depois suspirou e correu as costas da mão pela testa. "Eu sei que estou".

"Está tudo bem", disse Sirius. "Eu me sinto tão culpado quanto você sobre todas as coisas que Harry não teve".

"Mas você estava na prisão..."

"E você também", disse Sirius.

Narcisa encolheu os ombros. "Suponho que isso seja verdade".

"Eles dois", disse Sirius lentamente, "são garotos realmente maravilhosos. E se nós podemos protegê-los de se matar..."

"Ou matarem um ao outro", incluiu Narcisa.

Então, eles irão se criar sozinhos".

Eles se entreolharam. Sirius foi o primeiro a sorrir, e Narcisa sorriu de volta. "Estamos em grandes apuros, não estamos?" ele disse.

"Sim", ela concordou. "Quando eles virão pra casa?"

"Amanhã de manhã. E eles estarão com seus amigos. O garoto Weasley, a irmã dele e Hermione, é claro. Isso não será um problema, será?"

"Essa casa tem trinta e sete quartos", disse Narcisa. "Não há problema algum".

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Gina finalmente encontrou Draco esparramado no topo de uma grande pedra plana um pouco longe das barracas. Ele estava deitado de barriga e aparentava estar calmamente lendo o exemplar dela da revista Feitiço!. Ela sabia que ele a tinha visto, contudo como ela sabia disso ela não conseguiria dizer.

Ela escalou o topo da pedra e sentou perto dele, olhando para o topo da cabeça loira-prateada dele, que estava apoiada em suas mãos.

"Então", ela disse. "Aprendeu alguma coisa dessa revista?"

"A não usar listras horizontais", ele disse. "Elas me farão parecer mais gordo."

"Por favor, você não poderia nunca parecer gordo. Você é... ah, deixe para lá, você não estava falando sério, estava?"

"Não, mas eu estou muito sério sobre fazer esse Teste Semanal de Personalidade. O tópico dessa semana: Você é Sexy, Sensual, e Sem Medo de Mostrar Isso?"

"Quanto você marcou?"

"Bem", disse Draco gravemente, "aparentemente eu sou completamente brega".

Gina espiou sobre o ombro dele e sorriu. "Bem, você não deveria ter marcado que acha que calcinhas pretas de seda e um sutiã tomara-que-caia fazem um vestuário apropriado para uma noite na cidade".

"Ah, mas eu acho. Mais garotas deveriam se vestir assim de noite. De dia também." Ele fez uma careta. "Você percebe que essa revista é um perfeito trapo, certo? Olhe para as coisas que você pode encomendar atrás. 'Por favor, enviem-me o meu Feitiço de Melhoria 24 Horas. Somente 12 galeões e dura o dia inteiro. Por favor, assine na linha pontilhada para confirmar que você é maior de dezoito, mesmo que seu QI não seja' ".

Gina explodiu em gargalhadas.

Draco olhou de lado para ela. "Viu só", ele disse. "Eu te disse que se eu alguma vez tentasse ser engraçado, você estaria rolando no chão rindo".

"Eu não estou rolando", disse Gina, tentando se compor.

"E eu não estou realmente tentando", disse Draco, fechou a revista, e sentou-se, esticando as pernas na sua frente. Ele olhou para ela, e, ainda que ele não mudasse sua expressão, ela de repente se sentiu sóbria.

"Rony estava sendo um idiota antes", ela disse. "Me desculpe".

Draco não respondeu. Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava fitando vagamente a linha escurecida de árvores na distância.

"No que você está pensando?" ela perguntou.

"Eu estava meditando sobre as palavras imortais de Júlio César quando ele disse 'Brutus! Você me apunhalou pelas costas, seu bastardo' ".

"Eu não acho que me lembro disso na minha edição de Shakespeare," disse Gina, segurando um sorriso.

"Eu estou adaptando".

"Harry não acha que você fez nada errado", disse Gina. "Não deixe Rony te persuadir a se sentir culpado".

"Eu não me sinto culpado", disse Draco, numa voz muito abafada.

"Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos", disse Gina, com aspereza. "Eu sei como os garotos são quando estão se sentindo culpados. Eles rastejam para longe e se curvam em miseráveis bolinhas e insistem que querem ser deixados sozinhos... que é o que você está fazendo".

"Eu não te falei para me deixar sozinho", disse Draco.

Gina o olhou de lado. Imperialmente falando, ele era mais bonito que Harry, ela pensou, contudo, no rosto dele faltava a 'transparência-de-quebrar-o-coração' do rosto de Harry: era impossível falar o que Draco estava pensando, impossível de dizer se ele estava se divertindo, chateado, ou magoado. Ou talvez seria só porque o rosto dele era novo para ela, e ela já havia memorizado o de Harry. Comparações são bobas, ela disse a si mesma severamente. Pare com isso.

"Você parece cansado", ela disse.

"Sim", ele disse. "Eu estou cansado".

"Você ainda está tendo pesadelos?" ela perguntou, numa voz pequena.

Quando ele falou de novo, foi num tom vazio, e ela soube imediatamente que ele estava mentindo. "Só o sonho 'aprenda-por-experiência-própria' ", ele disse. "Fracasso Acadêmico. De repente se dando conta que eu fui para a escola sem roupa e eu tenho que andar pelos corredores completamente pelado. Eu tenho esse sonho o tempo todo".

"Eu também", disse Gina, sob sua respiração.

Draco olhou para ela curiosamente. "O quê?"

"Oh", disse Gina, abanando a mão. "Nada".

Draco suspirou. "Tudo bem", ele disse. "Eu só estou tendo um daqueles momentos que você tem quando percebe que não há esperança da sua vida seguir de acordo com o plano".

"Nós somos jovens para termos a vida planejada", disse Gina gentilmente. "Quer dizer, você faz idéia do que quer fazer depois da escola? Bem, eu suponho que você nunca vai ter que trabalhar para pagar contas..."

"Não", ele disse. "Eu nunca terei que trabalhar para subsistência". Ele ainda estava olhando na direção das árvores. "Vejamos. Eu planejo ser jovem e selvagem, e depois eu planejo ser da meia-idade e rico, e depois eu quero ser velho e incomodar todo mundo fingindo que eu sou surdo. É mais ou menos isso. Eu quero ter um monte de vassouras rápidas, boas roupas, e possivelmente um dragão de estimação".

Gina riu. Ele a olhou de esguelha, um sorriso no canto da boca. "Você tem uma boa risada", ele disse.

"Obrigada", disse Gina, sentindo de repente uma agitação no fundo do estômago. Ela sorriu para ele. "Você não tem nenhum dizer eficaz ou citações úteis do seu pai que seriam de ajuda agora?"

"Por alguma razão, o único dos dizeres do meu pai que parece estar pregado na minha cabeça agora é quando ele me falou: 'Sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel. É claro, geralmente é um trem vindo que vai te deixar achatado' ".

"Isso não é muito encorajador", disse Gina duvidosamente.

"Não", Draco concordou. "Não, realmente não é".

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione foi para dentro da barraca que iria dividir com Gina, e olhou em volta cansadamente. Dentro, era um confortável e pequeno aposento com duas camas pequenas, e uma escrivaninha num canto, com um rachado, mas limpo espelho circular pendurado sobre a mesma. Movendo-se vagarosamente, cada osso no corpo dela doendo com cansaço, ela andou até a escrivaninha e se sentou. Ela podia ver seu reflexo no espelho, embora não muito bem. Uma longa rachadura no meio do espelho dividia seu rosto em duas partes desiguais. _Sou eu_. Ela pensou desanimada. _Dividida ao meio_.

Ela tirou uma das gavetas de dentro da escrivaninha e encontrou o que estava procurando: um pergaminho, um frasco de tinta e penas. Ela os dispôs na escrivaninha e olhou fixamente para eles. De alguma maneira, a visão era confortante; sempre foi de grande ajuda ter algo concreto para ocupar suas mãos e mente. Ela apanhou a pena, mergulhou-a no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

Ela estava em sua terceira folha de pergaminho quando a porta da barraca se abriu e ela se virou vagarosamente, esperando ver Gina.

Era Harry.

Ela o olhou fixamente, o vendo realmente, ela pensou, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Quando ela havia o visto anteriormente, estava muito confusa com o choque de vê-lo novamente para realmente absorver alguma coisa sobre ele, e na cabana de Carlinhos ela estava se concentrando muito em não olhar para Draco. Mas Draco não estava aqui agora; ninguém estava aqui agora. E pela primeira vez em três semanas, ela estava sozinha com Harry.

Ela deveria estar contente, ela pensou. Mas em vez disso, ela estava... apavorada. Não ajuda, ela pensou ressentida, o fato de que ele aparentava ter ficado mais alto nessas semanas que passaram, se isso era possível. Ele atravessou o aposento até ela e se apoiou nas costas da cadeira, olhando por sobre o ombro dela, para o reflexo deles no espelho. Ela podia ver o rosto dele refletido, e pensou que ele até parecia um pouco mais velho. Menos com ele mesmo, e mais como uma fotografia dele mesmo, ou uma fotografia de Thiago.

Ele a viu olhando para ele no espelho e sorriu. "O quê?"

"Você está mais alto", ela disse, sem pensar. "Como você pode ter ficado mais alto em apenas duas semanas?"

"Esforço concentrado".

"E você está tão bronzeado", ela disse. "E você tem sardas no seu nariz".

"Eu sei", ele disse, parecendo abatido. "Elas são horríveis?"

"Não. Eu gosto delas. Mas você parece tão cansado".

"Três dias de tristeza insuportável e tormento fazem isso", ele disse, franziu as sobrancelhas e se inclinou para cima. "Eu acho que tenho um cabelo branco, na verdade. Eu ia dar o seu nome pra ele".

"Oh, muito engraçado", disse Hermione. Ela se virou na cadeira e olhou para cima para vê-lo. "Eu sinto muito que você esteve preocupado", ela disse, mais seriamente. "Eu passei os últimos seis anos me preocupando com você, então eu sei como é isso".

Harry não parecia ter escutado ela. "Eu me livrei de Carlinhos por alguns minutos porque eu queria te dizer uma coisa", ele disse. "Na verdade, eu queria te mostrar uma coisa".

Ela sorriu para ele. Ela esperou que não aparentasse ser um sorriso de nervoso. "E eu aposto que você diz isso para todas as garotas".

Harry não sorriu. Aparentemente ele não estava no humor para isso. Ele tinha a expressão que ele sempre tinha quando estava tentando juntar coragem para falar algo sério. _Não_, ela rezou. _Agora não. Algo sério não. Agora não_.

Ele colocou uma mão no bolso de sua jaqueta e tirou um pedaço de papel dobrado, que ele entregou a ela. O papel estava enrugado e amassado de tanto ter sido lido e relido. Hermione pegou-o curiosamente, desdobrou-o, e piscou.

Era a carta que ela tinha escrito sob a Maldição Imperius, contando a Harry que ela o estava deixando por Vítor. Ela não tinha lembranças de escrever as palavras, e viu sua própria caligrafia trêmula com curiosidade: eu vi Vítor Krum nessa tarde, e percebi que eu realmente o amei por todos esses anos... Você sempre será um querido amigo meu... Por favor, não tente entrar em contato comigo.

"Harry!" Ela exclamou, olhando para cima, para ele com horror. "Você não pode me dizer que acreditou em uma palavra disso por nem mesmo um minuto!"

"Bem, é exatamente isso", disse Harry. "Eu acreditei".

Hermione estava espantada. "Você acreditou?"

"Primeiramente eu estava apenas chocado. Eu não queria acreditar nisso, mas todo o tempo eu dizia a mim mesmo que era impossível. Eu comecei a temer que eu estava ponderando. Sendo arrogante. Fazendo suposições sobre você, como eu costumava... supondo que você se sentia de uma certa forma, quando realmente..."

"Mas o _Espelho_, Harry..."

"Sim, mas não estávamos falando daquela ocasião, estávamos?" Ele disse simplesmente. "E eu pensei, talvez você me vendo no Espelho apenas significasse que você queria a amizade de volta do jeito que era, e não... algo mais".

"E depois o quê?" Disse Hermione, exasperada. "Eu estava apenas muito embaraçada para corrigir sua impressão errada que eu te amava, então eu continuei com isso?"

"Bem", disse Harry, aparentando como se ele se sentisse bem menor, "Sim".

"Harry, se você pensou isso, você é completamente estúpido", disse Hermione, firmemente. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Rony te convenceu que você estava sendo um idiota".

"Na verdade, foi Malfoy".

"Draco?" disse Hermione fracamente. _Oh, por que Harry tinha que traze-lo à tona?_ De todas as coisas que ela não queria falar.

"Sim. Ele estava... por alguma razão... completamente positivo que você não estava agindo livremente. Ele me chamou de um monte de nomes... me chutou um pouco por aí... bem, você sabe como ele é. Mas eu acho que era só o que eu precisava. Eu estava..."

"Sendo completamente ridículo?" disse Hermione, com um sorriso abatido.

"Assustado", disse Harry. Ele respirou fundo, e disse apressadamente, "Eu estive aprendendo muito sobre mim mesmo, Hermione, para saber o que realmente me dá medo. E essa é só uma das coisas. A idéia de perder minha família... novamente. E são Rony, e Sirius... e você. Vocês são a minha família, Hermione. Vocês são tudo para mim".

Hermione caiu em lágrimas.

Harry parecia completamente pálido. "Hermione... "

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça violentamente. Ela estava temporariamente incapaz de falar, o que, pensando bem, provavelmente não era algo ruim. Desajeitadamente, Harry colocou a mão no cabelo dela e no lado do rosto, e ela rapidamente quis saber por que Harry estava desajeitado com ela, mesmo agora, quando Draco nunca esteve, nunca fez um único movimento que não parecia proposital e significativo, ou um único gesto hesitante, e por que ela tinha que pensar nele logo agora quando ela deveria estar pensando em nada além de Harry?

"Me desculpe", ele disse gentilmente. "Depois de tudo que você passou, e eu estou tagarelando sobre cartas, e Malfoy e nada muito importante..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre Malfoy", interrompeu Hermione chorosa, ficou de pé, e beijou-o. Ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizando para cima dos seus braços, a pressão familiar enquanto ele colocava as mãos nas costas da cabeça dela, erguendo a mão para empurrar os hachis do cabelo dela e os pondo de lado, deixando o cabelo dela cair ao redor deles. Ele ainda era Harry, tão familiarmente Harry naquele modo que arrasava o seu coração; o tato dele sendo o mesmo, os ossos finos das mãos dele e pulsos e rosto, o cabelo desarrumado que tocava as mãos dela como seda. Ela deslizou seus dedos pela superfície das maçãs do rosto dele, cruzando suas têmporas, descendo para seus ombros, seus braços, correndo expostamente pelas suas costas e o sentiu se arrepiando junto a ela. Não importa o quão familiar tudo sobre Harry era para ela, beijá-lo ainda parecia novo: estando perto dele o bastante para sentir o seu coração batendo ainda era novo, que ela poderia fazê-lo se arrepiar ao correr suas mãos pelas costas dele... isso era novo, também...

Ela fechou seus olhos firmemente, pressionando as palmas de suas mãos estendidas contra as costas dele. Se eles pudessem apenas ficar assim para sempre... Se ela nunca tivesse que deixar a barraca, nunca tivesse que ver Draco, nunca tivesse que sentir aqueles sentimentos de novo... mas então, a idéia de não vê-lo também não era agradável...

_Isso é pior que a Maldição Cruciatus_, Hermione pensou miseravelmente. _Isso é terrível_.

"Hermione", disse Harry suavemente, se afastando dela.

"O quê?"

"Você está chorando".

"Me desculpe..."

"Não. Não se desculpe". Ele a puxou mais perto dele, enroscando suas mãos no cabelo dela, e beijou seus olhos e a ponta de seu nariz. "Está tudo bem", ele disse. "Eu nunca mais vou desconfiar de você novamente".

_Mas não está tudo bem, Harry_, ela pensou miseravelmente. _Isso é não é 'nada bem'_.

Eles dois ouviram a porta sendo aberta ao mesmo tempo, e viraram suas cabeças para verem Carlinhos entrar, carregando o que parecia uma pilha de roupas. Ele olhou-os, e disse resignadamente, "Nisso de novo, não estamos?"

"Nós não estamos 'nisso' ", disse Harry, com dignidade, contudo ele deu um passo para longe de Hermione. "Nós estávamos apenas conversando".

"Claro", disse Carlinhos, com um sorriso largo. "Vocês apenas ficaram conversando, repentinamente tropeçaram e caíram nos lábios um do outro. Acontece o tempo todo". Ele jogou a pilha de roupas na cama, e disse, "Hermione, eu trouxe para você e para Gina algumas camisetas velhas para dormir. Me desculpe se elas são um pouco grandes, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. Harry, acabe logo com isso. De volta à barraca dos garotos."

"Boa noite, Harry", disse Hermione, um pouco rápido demais. Ela sentiu, mais do que viu, Harry olhá-la com uma expressão confusa no rosto, mas ela não retribuiu o seu olhar.

Ele se baixou e a beijou na têmpora. "Durma bem", ele disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Remo Lupin nunca havia estado na Mansão Malfoy antes, mas se ele estivesse, ficaria atônito ao chegar lá, com sua mala de couro gasto nas mãos, de ver o quanto havia mudado.

As aranhas gigantes haviam sumido, assim como os ataques dos enfeites de jardim ferozes, a porta levadiça espinhosa, as minas-terrestres mágicas e o Quebra-cabeça Enfeitiçado. O Abismo Sem Fundo ainda estava lá, contudo Aurores do Ministério da Magia haviam cercado-o com sinais brilhantes onde se lia: 'Perigo: Não Se Aproxime'. Os Mosqueiros de Vênus e a cerca-viva negra com flores aparentemente malignas haviam sido repostas com bordas de arbustos que iriam algum dia brotar margaridas, se dependesse de Narcisa.

Quando Lupin aparatou na sala de desenho, ele encontrou Sirius esperando por ele lá, vestido com uma camisa branca, calças pretas, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Harry está bem!" ele anunciou, como uma saudação. "E Draco também."

"Eles estão bem?" ecoou Lupin, atônito e aliviado "Como você soube disso?"

"Eu mandei uma coruja para Rony Weasley ontem", disse Sirius, pegando a mala de Lupin e indicando que o amigo deveria seguí-lo para o andar de cima. "Eu imaginei que se alguém deveria saber onde Harry estava, seu melhor amigo saberia. De qualquer forma, eu recebi uma resposta de Carlinhos Weasley nessa manhã, eles estavam com ele no acampamento de dragões que ele trabalha. Eu mandei uma coruja de volta para ele, e ele está mandando-os para casa amanhã de manhã. Ele diz que estão todos perfeitamente bem".

"Eles foram procurar por Hermione", Lupin disse, sentindo-se aliviado e inquieto. "Não foram?"

"Sim, e ela está com eles agora", disse Sirius, virando uma esquina. Enquanto eles passavam pelos corredores da Mansão, Lupin notou suspeitosamente quadrados mais claros que manchavam as paredes onde vários retratos haviam sido retirados. "E de acordo com Carlinhos, eles estão todos em saúde perfeita. É claro, quando Harry chegar aqui amanhã, eu vou mata-lo, então a questão é debatível".

Apesar de seu sentimento de ansiedade, Lupin riu.

"Que foi?" disse Sirius.

"Você", disse Lupin. "Sendo um disciplinador".

"Eu sei", disse Sirius melancólico, parando na frente de uma grande porta de carvalho e puxando um molho de chaves do seu bolso. "O que eu posso dizer a ele? 'Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu nunca teria sonhado em fugir da escola no meio da noite e sem contar a ninguém onde eu estava indo.' Ha!"

"Você devia deixar a parte do 'ha!' de fora," disse Lupin. "Isso enfraquece o seu argumento".

"E também tem Draco", Sirius continuou, ainda mais melancólico. Ele encontrou a chave correta e a colocou na fechadura. A porta se abriu. "Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que dizer a ele, e Narcisa não será de muita ajuda. Ela se sente tão culpada sobre Lúcio e tudo o que aconteceu que ela não diria nada nem se ele colocasse fogo na casa inteira."

Lupin assobiou enquanto eles andavam para dentro do aposento pela porta. Era a livraria de Lúcio Malfoy; um enorme aposento hexagonal com um teto que desaparecia na escuridão e partículas de pó que não acabavam mais. Imensas prateleiras de livros contornavam as paredes, tão altas sobre suas cabeças que as prateleiras mais altas só poderiam ser alcançadas subindo-se pelas escadas esculpidas de mogno, mantidas em pé por mágica, que estavam espalhadas pelo aposento em intervalos. Lupin podia dizer somente olhando os lados dos livros que muitos deles eram incrivelmente antigos e raros.

"Os Aurores têm fuçado esse lugar", Sirius observou, seguindo o olhar de Lupin. "Levaram a maioria dos papéis de Lúcio, seus brinquedos de Artes das Trevas, todos os tipos de aparelhos nojentos de tortura. Mas Dumbledore os convenceu a deixar os livros aqui".

Lupin olhou para ele. "Por quê?"

"Eu acho que ele esperava que você fosse encontrar algo aqui que ajudasse a explicar o que tem acontecido ultimamente", disse Sirius calmamente. "Você sabe como ele é; ele não vai falar nada diretamente. Mas eu sei que ele acha que todos esses acontecimentos recentes estão relacionados: o desaparecimento dos dementadores, os tumultos na Floresta Proibida, e agora tudo isso sobre Salazar Slytherin retornando..."

"Você tem aquele livro com você?" interrompeu Sirius, parecendo repentinamente curioso.

Lupin tirou o livro da mala e o entregou a Sirius, que o pegou e atravessou o aposento até uma das longas janelas de vitral (verde e azul, elas mostravam um complexo desenho de letras "M"). Ele o abriu e franziu as sobrancelhas para as páginas. "Você estava certo", ele disse. "Eu nunca vi algo assim antes". Ele olhou para cima. "Firenze disse que isso iria ajudar a explicar as coisas?"

"Sim",disse Lupin, hesitante, lembrando das verdadeiras palavras do centauro com um arrepio de presságio. Nada vai ajudar vocês agora. "Embora ele não parecesse extremamente otimista..."

"Não, eles raramente são", disse Sirius, fechando o livro e pondo-o na escrivaninha. "Eles são um bando desanimador, mas muito sinceros em relação a restituir favores. O que me lembra", ele emendou, sentando-se na escrivaninha e colocando seu queixo em sua mão. Ele olhou pensativo para Lupin. "Eu estava pensando em dar uma festa de aniversário para Harry".

"O quê?" disse Lupin, espantado com a súbita mudança de assunto.

"Até onde eu sei, ele nunca teve uma festa de aniversário, nunca nem teve o seu aniversário reconhecido antes. E ele vai completar dezessete. É uma idade um bocado importante..."

"Bem, então dê a festa", disse Lupin. "O que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Bem, você lecionou em Hogwarts, eu pensei, se você pudesse recordar quem eram qualquer um de seus amigos..."

Lupin bufou. "Não tente me envolver no planejamento da festa, Sirius", ele disse. "A última festa em que eu estive foi à despedida de solteiro de Thiago, e isso foi a vinte anos atrás."

"E eu ainda lembro como se fosse ontem", disse Sirius, com um sorriso.

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu estaria chocado se você se lembrasse de qualquer coisa. Na minha memória, você se embebedou completamente, ficou de ponta-cabeça no jardim da frente, e cantou dezoito versos de uma música intitulada 'Eu Devo Ser Um Minúsculo Limpador de Chaminé Mas Eu Tenho Uma Enorme Vassoura'. Depois, nós tivemos que te carregar para casa."

"Aquela música", disse Sirius com dignidade, "tem apenas quinze versos".

"Então você inventou os três últimos".

"Eles rimaram?"

"Sirius..."

"Você que trouxe isso à tona", disse Sirius, e fez uma careta. "Veja, é disso que eu estou falando. Como eu posso dar supostamente qualquer espécie de exemplo moral para Harry? Eu nunca tive um exemplo moral quando eu tinha a idade dele, com exceção talvez de Thiago, e o que eu posso dizer sobre isso? 'Seja como o seu pai'?"

"Ele poderia fazer bem pior", disse Lupin.

"Eu sei", disse Sirius. "Mas ele nunca conheceu o pai, então isso vai realmente significar algo para ele?" Ele suspirou. "Eu quero que ele seja feliz aqui, Remo, mas eu não sei. Eu até pensei em colocar um campo de Quadribol no jardim de trás. Há lugar suficiente".

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse muito fã de Quadribol", disse Lupin.

"Não, mas eu pensei que era algo que Draco e Harry gostariam de ter," disse Sirius.

"Meu Deus, eles irão morar aqui juntos, não vão?" disse Lupin, parecendo que esse conceito tivesse somente ocorrido à ele agora. "Vai ser preciso mais que um campo de Quadribol para manter a paz entre aqueles dois. Eu suponho que a extensão de oito campos de Quadribol farão isso, mas só se Harry estiver em uma ponta e Draco na outra".

Sirius sorriu para ele. "Você realmente não acredita que eles sejam amigos agora, acredita?"

Lupin deu de ombros. "Não é a mim que você tem de convencer", ele disse. "É a eles".

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_Draco dormindo_

_Ele andou através dos jardins da torre da floresta, só que agora ela estava inteira e não em ruínas e os jardins estavam vivos com flores. Nada disso parecia ser estranho para ele, apenas completamente familiar, como se ele estivesse revisitando um lugar que ele tinha estado várias vezes. _

_Ele estava ansioso para entrar, o porquê ele não tinha certeza. Ele andou rapidamente através dos jardins, subiu os degraus que da última vez foram vistos por ele rachados e quebrados, e entrou pelas portas duplas abertas da torre para dentro de uma ante-sala forrada com tapetes e que irradiava com a luz das velas. _

_Hermione estava esperando por ele lá. Ele sabia que era Hermione, embora ela parecesse muito diferente. Seu cabelo estava com tranças no topo da cabeça dela, com mantos esmeralda-cintilante bem grossos, e ela vestia um longo vestido verde de seda ornado com ouro. Ela parecia quase completamente, embora não inteiramente, diferente. Ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-o, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se ela o beijasse todos os dias. _

_"Olá, amor", ele se ouviu dizer. Não era isso o que ele planejava dizer. Ele queria perguntá-la por que ela estava toda arrumada, será que eles estavam indo a algum lugar? Mas não foi isso que saiu quando ele abriu a boca. "Você sentiu a minha falta?" _

_"Eu sempre sinto a sua falta quando você não está", ela disse, retrocedeu um pouco, e fez uma careta. "Mas olhe - você está coberto de sangue". _

_"Sim", ele se ouviu dizer. "Isso não quer sair de forma alguma". _

_Ela levantou sua mão e tocou o rosto dele, e ao fez isso, ele viu que havia uma cicatriz na parte de dentro de seu pulso. Ele tentou se inclinar mais perto para ver, mas seu 'eu-do-sonho' não estava cooperando. "As coisas estão melhor agora", ele se ouviu dizer. "Não estão?" _

_"Você quer dizer, desde que matou ele?" disse Hermione, parecendo alegre. "Ah, sim. As coisas estão bem melhores agora". _

_Ele pulou para longe dela. "O quê? Quem eu matei?"_ ele perguntou, e não era mais o seu eu-do-sonho falando, era ele mesmo agora. Ele viu os olhos dela arregalados em surpresa, e depois ela se virou para longe dele, desaparecendo junto com a escadaria ricamente decorada, as paredes, e o resto do sonho.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ele estava fitando o céu negro da noite forrado com estrelas. Quando ele se virou, viu que estava deitado no chão na base da pedra em que ele esteve sentado com Gina, mais cedo. Ele não se lembrava de ter adormecido ali, não se lembrava do fato de ter nem mesmo adormecido. Um de seus braços estava embaixo de sua cabeça, o outro, esticado perto dele, agarrado ao punho da espada de Slytherin.

Ele se sentou devagar, consciente de que estava ensopado de tanto suar frio. Ele olhou para a espada. "Eu pensei que tínhamos acabado com toda essa coisa de pesadelo", ele falou à espada. "Será que eu vou conseguir outra noite de sono pacífica enquanto eu tiver você?" As pedras preciosas verdes no punho resplandeceram para ele como olhos piscando.

"Quem eu matei?" ele perguntou à espada. "Quem eu matei?"

Mas ele sabia.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Não muito tempo depois de Harry e Carlinhos ter partido, Gina entrou na barraca, assoviando levemente e flutuando. Hermione, que já tinha vestido um dos suéteres de Carlinhos e estava deitada na cama, virou-se de lado e olhou pra Gina curiosamente. "Você parece terrivelmente feliz, Gina", ela disse.

Gina deitou-se na cama oposta a ela e tirou os seus sapatos. "Eu estou, um pouquinho", ela confessou. "De fato, tem algo que eu queria te dizer". Ela parou, e parecia se sentir culpada. "Apesar de você ser a pessoa que devia estar falando", ela disse apressadamente. "Digo, foi você que passou por tudo isso..."

"Não", disse Hermione, automaticamente. "Não, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso".

Gina engatinhou para debaixo dos cobertores com roupas e tudo, parecendo duvidar. "Tem certeza?" ela perguntou.

"Tenho certeza absoluta", Hermione disse. "Na verdade, se você tem algo bom pra me contar, eu adoraria ouvir. Eu preciso de algo pra me animar um pouquinho".

"Okay", disse Gina, e adicionou rapidamente, "Eu acho que estou começando a ter uma queda pelo Malfoy".

"O quê?" Hermione quase caiu da cama. "Como? Por quê? Tem certeza?"

Gina ficou tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. "Eu sei, é meio esquisito", ela admitiu.

"Esquisito?" disse Hermione, consciente de que sua voz estava ficando com um tom mais alto do que pretendia. "Gina, ele é... Quer dizer, ele não é... Bem, ele não é muito legal, não é?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Ele é desagradável, cruel, sarcástico, durão e meio estranho. Mas eu realmente acho que gosto dele".

"Oh", disse Hermione simplesmente. "Tem certeza de que não é só a roupa de couro?" ela elaborou, esperançosa.

"Não, eu gostava dele antes disso", disse Gina, e contou a Hermione sobre como ela tinha chegado no quarto dele lá na Toca quando ele tinha tido um pesadelo, e como ele tinha pedido a ela para ficar lá com ele. "Eu não sei, tinha algo diferente no modo que ele me pediu pra ficar. Foi a primeira vez que eu senti... simpatia por ele".

"Oh", Hermione disse de novo. Ela estava consciente que estava lutando contra a vontade de gritar. "Bem", ela disse, vagarosamente, "Você acha... você acha que ele tem uma queda por você?"

Gina mordeu o lábio. "Eu realmente não sei", ela disse. "Às vezes eu acho que lê pode até ter. Ele com certeza está disposto a conversar comigo, o que diz muito, se tratando dele. Mas aí, ontem..." E ela repetiu para Hermione o que Draco tinha dito a respeito de não precisar de amor ou de querer ser consertado, especialmente por ela. "Então, isso foi meio desencorajador".

Hermione podia sentir seu estômago dando um nó de ansiedade. Pare com isso, ela disse furiosamente a si mesma. Não é da sua conta. "Na verdade, não é desencorajador", ela disse, meio que contra a vontade. "Isso significa que ele gosta de você o bastante pra não querer que você tenha expectativas não-reais a respeito dele. Você tem que entender, ele não vai mentir. Não pelo menos a respeito de como ele se sente. Ele é sempre", ela engasgou-se um pouco nas palavras, "dolorosamente honesto".

"Com ênfase no 'dolorosamente' ", disse Gina, com uma risada.

"Gina... você tem certeza? Quer dizer, ele é terrivelmente... complicado", Hermione disse, pausadamente.

"Eu tenho certeza", disse Gina, com sono. "Digo, eu posso dizer isso agora, uma vez que eu não me sinto da mesma forma... mas depois de todos esses anos tendo uma queda pelo Harry... Eu sinto muito Mione, mas, quer dizer, você já sabia disso... É um alívio ter esses sentimentos em relação à outra pessoa, só pra variar. Alguém que não tenha", e agora Gina bocejou abertamente, "uma namorada..."

"Certo", disse Hermione, olhando com os olhos arregalados para o teto da barraca. Ela sentou-se, de repente, sentindo seu coração batendo forte contra suas costelas, e colocou as pernas no lado da cama.

Gina piscou os olhos, sonolenta. "Você vai se levantar, Mione?"   
"Eu me esqueci", disse Hermione rapidamente. "Eu pretendia mandar uma coruja… eu volto já".

"Você quer que eu vá com você?

"Não… não, tudo bem".

Gina não respondeu. Ela caiu no sono, pensou Hermione, aliviada. Bom. Ela levantou-se e cruzou o aposento nas pontas dos pés até a cadeira, onde ela havia deixado suas roupas dobradas cuidadosamente. Ela tirou a camiseta de Carlinhos e colocou o vestido vermelho que ela tinha usado nos últimos dias. Ela nem se preocupou em encontrar seus sapatos, e saiu descalça em direção à porta e passou por esta, fechando-a cuidadosamente atrás de si.

Estava fresco lá fora, mas não estava frio; o ar estava tão claro que parecia transparente. O acampamento estava banhado na luz branca do luar; ela podia ver os contornos fracos da barraca de Carlinhos, e além dela, a linha irregular de árvores à distância.

Carlinhos tinha avisado a ela mais cedo onde as corujas eram mantidas quando ele levou-a a sua barraca. Ela encontrou a pequena barraca redonda sem muito esforço, achou uma pequena coruja marrom, e deu a ela a carta que ela havia escrito, endereçada a Sirius Black na Mansão Malfoy. Ela saiu, assistindo à coruja à medida que ela voava para distante floresta, um pequeno ponto branco desaparecendo na escuridão.

E então, ao olhar tristemente em direção a floresta escura, um reflexo prateado captou seu olhar.

Ela andou em direção a ele, nem pensando realmente no que estava fazendo ou porque estava fazendo isso, porque ela sabia que não tinha nenhum bom motivo para estar ali fora. Ela andou pelo silêncio, pelas tendas escurecidas, passou a tenda de Carlinhos onde Harry estava dormindo, passou a arena onde os dragões esperavam, acordados, com seus olhos dourados brilhando como mini-sóis contra o céu negro. Isso poderia, dentro das circunstâncias, tê-la assustado como uma visão lúgubre e tenebrosa, mas ela mal os viu. Ela estava indo a algum lugar, ela estava decidida, ela estava procurando por...

Draco. Ele estava na mesma clareira onde Gina o havia achado mais cedo, apesar de que Hermione não poderia saber disso. Ele tinha tirado sua jaqueta e estava em pé, de costas para a pedra. Ele parecia estar engajado em arremessar violentamente a espada de Slytherin contra o tronco de uma árvore, vê-la enfiar-se no tronco, retomá-la e repetir o processo. Ele nem olhou em direção a ela quando Hermione entrou na clareira, mas ela viu que os ombros dele ficaram mais tensos e sabia que ele tinha escutado sua aproximação.

"Quem está aí?" ele chamou, sem se virar. "Você de novo, Weasley? Voltou pra outro round de nomes feios e palavras rudes? Nossa, eu venho aqui pra ficar sozinho e é como se tivesse um grande concerto de rock".

"Você andou brigando com Rony?" Hermione perguntou. "Por quê?"

Draco se virou, um olhar de surpresa passando pelo rosto dele ao vê-la. "Oh", ele disse. "Você". Ele olhou para a espada, enfiada em ângulos retos no tronco da árvore, e suspirou. "Sim, eu andei brigando com Rony", ele disse. "O que há de novo nisso? Os Weasleys e os Malfoys têm sido inimigos mortais desde 1325, quando um Malfoy pegou um Weasley nas suas terras e arrancou a cabeça dele com um machado. Bem sensíveis esse bando de Weasleys. Desde lá, tem sido brigas de escola, xingamento profissional e ódio geral por todo lado".

"Carlinhos não te odeia", disse Hermione. "E Gina certamente não te odeia".

Draco deu um olhar desconfiado a ela. "Ela te disse isso?"

Hermione olhou para o chão. "Ela pode ter comentado algo comigo".

Draco olhou-a mais desconfiado ainda. "Você está com ciúmes", ele disse.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Não estou, não!"

"Ah, está sim", ele disse brevemente. "O que é muito engraçado, na verdade. Você está competindo em que, Hermione? Grande Prêmio da loteria de Ironia do Destino?"

"Eu não estou com ciúmes", repetiu Hermione, furiosamente.

Ele deu alguns passos pra trás e de apoiou contra o lado da pedra, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Então por que você está aqui?"

Hermione abriu a boca, e fechou logo em seguida. Então, ela disse, fracamente, "Eu estava preocupada com você. Gina me disse que você tem tido pesadelos".

"Então você se levantou pra vir aqui me checar?"

"Ela me disse sobre o sangue", Hermione continuou. Você sabe, sangramento descorpóreo... isso pode significar um monte de coisas... Magia Negra, possessão..."

Ele olhou para ela, e ela sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem, do mesmo jeito que eles ficavam quando Harry olhava pra ela, só que era diferente, mais essencialmente físico e, de algum modo, fora de controle. _Isso não é real_, ela disse a si mesma, nervosa.

"Então você veio checar se eu estou ou não possuído? Me parece bastante desnecessário".

"Por que você está tão nervoso?"ela exigiu.

Ele parecia exasperado. "Por que eu estou nervoso? Porque, durante o dia todo eu tenho tido que fingir que não há nada de errado. Ao que, francamente, eu estou acostumado. Mas isso está sendo demais pra mim. Eu tenho me concentrado tanto em não olhar para você que eu acho que se eu me concentrar um pouco mais, eu vou começar a sangrar pelas orelhas".

"Bem, eu estou grata", ela disse firmemente.

"Ah", ele respondeu. "Gratidão. Exatamente o sentimento pelo qual eu esperava".

"O que você quer que eu faça?" ela disse furiosamente.

"O que eu quero que você faça? Bem, que tal - e na verdade eu estou me chutando violentamente por dizer isso, mesmo que você não possa ver - ser honesta com Harry?"

"Eu te disse o porque eu não..."

"Certo", ele interrompeu. "Esqueça. Vá pra cama, Hermione. Você não deveria estar aqui".

"Não", ela disse, teimosamente.

Ele piscou os olhos. "Bem, ou você vai embora ou vem pra cá", ele disse. "Eu não vou ficar gritando pela clareira com você".

Firmemente, ela cruzou o espaço que os separava e se apoiou na pedra perto dele. _Essa é uma má idéia_, disse uma fraca voz na cabeça dela.

Ela ignorou a voz.

"Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta", ela disse.

"E eu, é claro, não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que respondê-la".

"Por que você me ama?"

Ele se engasgou. "O quê?"

"Por que você me ama? Eu quero saber".

Por um momento, ele ficou sem palavras, uma rara circunstância para Draco. "Eu não sei, Hermione", ele disse finalmente. "É como perguntar porque eu sou canhoto. Algumas coisas não têm motivo".

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Você está certo. Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter perguntado".

Ela olhou para ele de soslaio. A luz prateada do luar caía sobre o seu rosto virado, seu cabelo, tornava seus olhos prateados, as sombras sob eles mais escuras. Ele estava franzindo as sobrancelhas ao dizer, "Por que você me perguntou isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei".

"Eu sei", ele disse. Ele se virou em direção a ela, apoiando o braço direito na pedra, e colocou a sua mão debaixo do queixo dela como ele havia feito antes, levantando sua cabeça e forçando-a a olhar pra ele. "Você queria me ouvir dizer que eu te amo".

"Eu só queria saber o porque..."

"Bem, eu te amo", ele disse. "Agora, volte para a sua cama".

Ela não se moveu.

"Não é tão fácil, é?"ele disse, com um triunfo amargo. "Eu te disse que isso não seria fácil".

Foi como num sonho, Hermione pensou. Uma vez atrás da outra, ela se imaginou se afastando, andando para longe dele e da clareira cheia da luz prateada da lua, andando de volta para a barraca; aí a realidade voltaria e ela estava de pé aqui, se encostando à pedra com as mãos nas costas, porque se elas não estivessem nas costas, ela já as teria colocado ao redor dele e...

"Eu tenho que ir", ela disse.

"Então vá", ele disse.

Ela ouviu sua própria voz, como se viesse de muito longe, ela se ouviu dizendo, _"Como você pode apenas me deixar ir?"_

Ele olhou para ela. E pensou: isso não é real, mas parecia uma espécie de pensamento distante e insignificante, não tão imediato quanto a sensação da pele dela, não tão real quanto o som da voz dela. Ele tinha um enorme autocontrole, mais do que a maioria dos garotos com 16 anos de idade, mais do que a maioria dos adultos com o dobro da idade dele. Mas todos têm um limite. Até mesmo os Malfoy.

"Eu não posso", ele disse, e a beijou.

Ele a pegou pelos ombros e virou-a em direção a ele, levando sua boca à dela, suavemente de início, depois com força suficiente para machucar os lábios dela, mas ela não parecia se importar. Ele sentiu o corpo tenso dela tremendo, e então suas mãos se entrelaçaram atrás do pescoço dele, seus dedos se enroscando no cabelo dele, e eles começaram a andar para trás. Hermione enroscou seu calcanhar na raiz de uma árvore e eles meio que caíram, aterrissando no chão com força suficiente para tirar o ar dos pulmões de Hermione.

Mas ela não ligou. Ela sentiu o peso dele por todo o seu corpo, pressionando-a contra o chão. Sentiu-se sendo esmagada, e isso doía, e as pedras cravando nas suas costas doíam, e as mãos dele nos ombros dela tão fortes que doíam, mas ela dificilmente sentiu alguma dor. Ela só sentiu os choques elétricos que passavam pelos seus nervos à medida que ele a tocava, tudo isso alimentado pela mágica da poção e do alívio de não lutar mais contra o que não podia ser lutada. Era quase a mesma sensação tonta que ela tinha sentido sob a Maldição Imperius, só que aquela tinha sido uma espécie de alegria fria, e essa... queimava. A dor e a intensidade foram se acumulando como uma tempestade dentro dela; ela ouviu um chiado nos seus ouvidos, a circulação do sangue no seu corpo, sentiu-se queimada, esmagada, aniquilada, e ela queria isso, queria desaparecer completamente dentro dessa sensação e esquecer de tudo que existia.

Ela ouviu a voz dele no seu ouvido, ou talvez fosse na sua cabeça. "Estou te machucando?"

"Sim", ela disse. "Não pare".

"Aqui". Ele deslizou um braço por baixo do pescoço dela, apoiando sua cabeça. "Isso ajuda?"

"Não fale também", ela disse, colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o pra baixo e cobrindo sua boca com a dela.

Ele já tinha sido beijado antes, mas não desse jeito; ele já tinha beijado ela antes, mas nada como isso. Antes, os sentimentos dela nunca tinham sido os mesmos que os dele, tinha sido sempre ele beijando ela. Mesmo durante o último beijo deles, debaixo da árvore perto do lago, na escola, ele tinha sentido a relutância dela, seu desejo de voltar para o castelo e para Harry. Mas agora, seu entusiasmo era o mesmo que o dele, todo o seu desejo, esperança, ardor e confusão refletidos nela; foi o braço dela que estava no pescoço dele trazendo-o para junto dela para que ele se deitasse em cima dela, as pernas dela que se enlaçaram atrás dos joelhos dele, as mãos dela que se agarravam no tecido da camisa dele, tirando-a tão violentamente que alguns botões foram arrancados. "Hei", ele disse num protesto suave, e ele a sentiu sorrindo contra a boca dele. Ela deslizou suas mãos dentro da camisa aberta e ele sentiu seus dedos pequenos, frios e delicados correndo pra cima e pra baixo pela sua espinha e sua cintura, as unhas dela arranhando levemente sua pele. O coração dele estava batendo de um modo que parecia querer escapar de dentro dele e ele não conseguia ar suficiente, mas isso não importava. Tudo que importava era ela, a sensação do toque dela e o sabor da boca dela; ela estava beijando ele tão fortemente que ele podia sentir o gosto de sangue também, mas aquilo não importava também.

E então, uma voz forte e inconveniente no fundo da mente dele falou. _Você não deveria estar fazendo isso. Isso não é certo_.

Draco estava furioso. _Não é certo?_

_Você deveria parar. _

_Eu não vou parar. Isso é um milagre, isso sim, uma chance em um milhão, e você quer que eu simplesmente desista?_

A voz pequena e fria na sua cabeça soava arrogante agora. _É o que Harry faria. _

_Eu não sou Harry! Eu não quero ser Harry! _

Por um momento, a voz fria foi silenciada, e ele apertou seu abraço ao redor de Hermione. Ele beijou sua boca, beijou seus olhos, beijou seu pescoço e o pulso falho que havia ali. Ele podia, na verdade, ouvir o coração dela batendo, ele nunca havia estado perto dela o suficiente para escutar como agora. Nunca havia estado perto de ninguém o suficiente para escutar o coração de alguém como agora.

A voz falou novamente, e agora era muito mais fria. _Quando eles tirarem o feitiço dela, ela vai te odiar por isso. Ela vai te odiar pra sempre._

Ele congelou. Hermione olhou para ele, afastando o cabelo de seus olhos. "Draco, está tudo bem?"

"Não", ele disse, e rolou de cima dela, aterrissando de costas na grama. "Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso".

Ele ouviu a respiração aguda dela. "_O quê? Por quê?"_

"Você sabe porque", ele disse, olhando fixamente para o céu. Ele tinha a sensação de que se ele se virasse e olhasse para ela, nem que fosse uma só vez, sua convicção desapareceria como fumaça. "Isso não é real", ele disse pausadamente. "Essa não é você".

"Isso dói", ela disse.

"Eu sei", ele disse, com uma faísca de fúria, "Você acha que eu não sei? A diferença entre o que você sente e o que eu sinto..."

"É qual?" ela exigiu.

"É que você pode dizer pra si mesma que o que você está sentindo não é real, e você pode se livrar disso com um feitiço. E eu não. Agora, dê o fora daqui, Hermione. Eu falo sério. Caia fora daqui".

Ele ouviu a respiração aguda dela, ouviu ela se levantar e ficar de pé. "Você está certo" ela disse em uma voz abafada. "Eu sinto muito".

"Não se desculpe", ele disse. "Apenas vá".

Ela não disse mais nada depois disso. Ele se virou e enterrou seu rosto nos braços, escutando pelo chão os ecos dos passos dela à medida que se afastava, ficando mais e mais fracos e finalmente desaparecendo de uma vez dentro do silêncio.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Lupin tirou seus óculos e esfregou as costas das mãos contra os olhos. Ele se sentiu meio-cego com a exaustão, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente incapaz de dormir. O luar brilhante fluiu pelas janelas, colorido de verde-pálido e azul-pálido pelo vitral, lançando blocos de cor sobre suas mãos conforme ele virava as páginas de livro após livro.

Ele estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha onde uma vez havia sido a biblioteca de Lúcio Malfoy, empenhado no que parecia mais e mais uma pesquisa infrutífera por alguma forma de traduzir o livro do centauro. Guias para linguagens mortas espalhavam-se pela escrivaninha e pelo chão, mas nenhum deles forneceu algum tipo de Rosetta Stone que poderia permiti-lo entender o sentido dos rabiscos inexpressivos.

Foi uma cãibra no ombro dele que finalmente o incitou a se mover. Ele ficou de pé, esticando seus braços, e ao fazer isso, derrubou o livro do centauro no chão. Suspirando, ele se abaixou para apanhá-lo. Enquanto ele levantava o livro, este se abriu na última página do texto. Só que não era apenas texto. Havia também uma ilustração.

Lupin se sentou abruptamente, fitando o livro aberto em completa incredulidade.

Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele deve ter ficado sentado ali, olhando fixo. Seu espanto fascinado foi finalmente interrompido pelo som da porta da biblioteca sendo aberta.

Era Sirius, em pijamas pretos de seda, piscando sonolentamente. "Aluado, que infernos você está fazendo acordado?" ele disse, sendo direto. "É o meio da noite".

Lupin não respondeu.Ele ainda estava fitando, atônito, o livro na frente dele.

"Eu sei que você é uma criatura da noite", continuou Sirius, com um sorriso cansado. "Mas você realmente deveria dormir um pouco".

Lupin limpou sua garganta, tentando forçar sua voz para funcionar. "Você está acordado", ele argumentou.

"Porque eu recebi uma coruja", disse Sirius. "Pousou na minha cabeça. Me acordou".

"De Harry?"

"Não. Hermione Granger", disse Sirius, "É uma bela duma carta." Ele mostrou a Lupin. "Cinco folhas de pergaminho."

"O que ela tinha a dizer?" perguntou Lupin, que teve uma estranha sensação de que já sabia.

"O que ela tinha a dizer?" disse Sirius. "Ela queria me contar o que aconteceu.Ela diz que foi seqüestrada por um bruxo alegando ser Salazar Slytherin. Rabicho estava trabalhando para ele. Ele a arrastou para umas ruínas na floresta e Harry e Draco a encontraram lá."

"Um bruxo dizendo ser Slytherin?" repetiu Lupin, sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Bem, qualquer um pode alegar ser Slytherin," disse Sirius defensivamente. "Você iria ficar surpreso. Eu perdi a conta, na época quando eu era Auror, de quantos vampiros de aparência insignificante eu despachei que andavam por aí chamando a si mesmos de Drácula."

"Indo mais à questão," disse Lupin, "O que esse bruxo quis com Hermione?"

"É onde isso fica interessante," disse Sirius. "Aparentemente ele tagarelou sobre essa mitologia bastante barroca, envolvendo Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, vários demônios..."

"Ela está contando a verdade, Sirius," disse Lupin, em poucas palavras.

"Bem, claro que ela está. Hermione não mentiria. Eu estou apenas dizendo que homens crescidos que seqüestram garotas adolescentes e as arrastam para florestas escondidas geralmente têm uma coisa em suas mentes. Talvez ele pensou que dizer a ela que era Salazar Slytherin iria impressiona-la."

"E talvez ele realmente fosse Salazar Slytherin," disse Lupin. "A profecia disse que ele voltaria. Os centauros dizem que ele está de volta. De um-em-um, as criaturas que ele trouxe à existência - os dementadores, as veelas, os vampiros - estão desaparecendo. E nós sabemos que Pedro - que Rabicho sempre se esquiva para a sombra do bruxo mais poderoso.E qual outro bruxo poderia ser mais poderoso que Voldemort?"

Sirius pareceu duvidoso.

"Afinal, por que ela está te contando tudo isso, Sirius?" Lupin continuou.

Sirius pareceu mais duvidoso. "Eu não estou exatamente certo," ele disse. "Ela parece estar convencida que Slytherin tem algum tipo de conexão com..."

"Com Draco?" disse Lupin.

"Sim," disse Sirius. "Ela está convencida de que ele está em algum tipo de perigo, mas ela não quer que eu conte a ele que ela acha isso.Ela diz que quando eles confrontaram Slytherin, Draco o cumprimentou como... como se ele soubesse quem era."

"Talvez ele soubesse," disse Lupin. "Ele é um descendente de Slytherin, não é? E eu te disse sobre a profecia, que Slytherin iria se levantar e com a ajuda de seu descendente, iria causar destruição e terror no mundo mágico?"

"Você não vai me dizer que você pensa que Draco vai sair por aí causando destruição e terror no mundo mágico," disse Sirius duvidosamente. "Ele só tem dezesseis."

"Eu não disse isso," disse Lupin. "Mas as coisas estão começando a se encaixar."

Sirius olhou para ele indeciso. "Por favor, me diga que esse lugar é perto daqui," ele disse. "Porque eu não vou te seguir."

Lupin olhou de volta para o livro que ele estava segurando e disse, "Sirius, você já viu alguma vez um retrato dos Quatro Fundadores?"

"Bem, eu já vi imagens, estátuas e coisas assim."

"Mas nunca uma imagem deles quando jovens."

Sirius fitou-o. "Onde você quer chegar?"

"Venha aqui," disse Lupin, e chamou-o com a mão. Sirius ficou de pé e mudou de direção para ficar atrás da cadeira de Lupin. Ele seguiu o olhar do amigo sobre a escrivaninha, onde o livro que os centauros haviam lhe entregado estava apoiado, aberto na última página. Metade da página estava tomada por mais rabiscos ilegíveis. Na metade de baixo da página estava uma ilustração. Amarelado com o tempo, o pergaminho parecia tão velho que certamente teria se destacado se não tivesse sido mantido com feitiços. Mas foi, e a ilustração, feita com nítidos traços de tinta, continuava plana e clara.

Era um retrato em grupo de quatro pessoas - quatro crianças. Dois garotos e duas garotas.Vestidos com simples vestes pretas, eles foram instantaneamente reconhecidos, "Harry," disse Sirius vagamente. "Draco - e Hermione."

"E Gina Weasley," disse Lupin. "Só que não é Gina Weasley, claro. Esses são Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, e Salazar Slytherin."

Sirius olhou fixamente.Quem fosse o artista desconhecido do retrato, havia capturado não só a aparência, mas o espírito dos quatro. Salazar com o queixo levantado, parecendo arrogante; Rowena parecia pensativa; Helga agitada, e Godric encarava o observador com um olhar direto e desafiador.

"O que isso significa?" disse Sirius.

"Quer saber?" disse Lupin. "Eu não faço a mínima idéia."

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Quando Hermione voltou para a barraca e se sentou na cama, descobriu que estava tremendo como reação, quase como se ela tivesse acabado de passar por alguma experiência terrível. Ela ainda podia sentir a poção correndo pelo seu corpo como veneno, dando nós no seu estômago com confusão e ansiedade. Ela se inclinou para frente e pôs o seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Hermione?" disse a voz de Gina.

Hermione tirou depressa as mãos do rosto e se levantou. "Me desculpe. Eu te acordei?"

"Não," disse Gina. "Eu estava acordada. Na verdade, eu estava preocupada com você, então eu fui te procurar."

Houve um curto silêncio.

Hermione disse, "Bom, eu estou bem."

"Sim", disse Gina. "Eu certamente acho que você esteja."

Foi como se uma mão fechada tivesse apertado seu coração. Ela sabia. "Gina..."

"Se você me disser," disse Gina, numa voz muito fria, "que não era o que parecia ser, eu mato você."

Hermione engoliu as palavras que chegavam aos seus lábios, e ao invés disso, sussurrou, "Eu gostaria de explicar."

"Eu não quero uma explicação," disse Gina. "Eu quero esquecer de vez que vi alguma coisa."

"Me desculpe," disse Hermione, num sussurro.

"Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas," disse Gina. "É a Harry."

"Eu não posso," disse Hermione."Você não entende."

"Cale a boca, Hermione. Vá dormir. Eu não quero falar com você. Agora, ou de novo na minha vida."

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Pela manhã, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se encontraram na frente da barraca de Carlinhos com suas vassouras. Eles eram um grupo abatido e silencioso, Rony parecendo zangado e Gina e Hermione evitando o olhar uma da outra. Harry olhou em volta preocupadamente.

"Onde está o Malfoy? Ele deve ter acordado antes de nós, porque ele não estava na barraca nesta manhã. Ele sabe que devemos partir agora."

Gina olhou para Hermione, que estava parecendo branca e doente, e olhou fixamente para a outra direção.

"Eu não sei," disse Rony, azedo. "Eu voto para que o deixemos aqui e ele pode nos alcançar depois."

"Nós não podemos encontrar a Mansão sem ele," disse Harry rabugentamente. "É imapeável."

Gina suspirou. "Eu acho que sei onde ele está," ela disse, derrubando sua vassoura no chão. Todos eles olharam para ela, Rony com uma pergunta nos olhos, Harry com curiosidade, e Hermione com um tipo angustiado de olhar suplicante, o qual Gina ignorou. "Eu vou buscá-lo," ela disse. "Eu volto já."

Ela estava ciente dos olhos de Rony seguindo-a enquanto ela ia embora, e se sentiu amargamente ressentida. _Ele não tem motivos para suspeitar de mim,_ ela pensou. _Se ele ao menos soubesse.._.

Ela apareceu na clareira em que ela viu Draco e Hermione na noite anterior. Ela viu a espada primeiro, suas pedras preciosas verdes cintilando na luz da manhã, presa pela lâmina numa árvore de carvalho. Depois ela olhou para baixo e viu Draco, curvado no chão, a cabeça dele em seus braços, aparentemente adormecido. Ela se aproximou dele vagarosamente. Ele havia tirado sua jaqueta e usado-a como travesseiro, o cabelo dele parecia muito branco contra o material preto. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, ela podia ver as sombras azul-escuras embaixo deles, como se ele estivesse exausto. Ele parecia patético, mas ao todo muito amável.

"Certo", disse Gina, levantou seu pé e o chutou com força nas costelas.

Ele gritou e se revirou, dobrando-se ao meio. "Ai!" ele ofegou, olhando para ela. "Gina! Por que você fez isso...?"

"Levante-se", ela disse com selvageria. "Estamos todos esperando por você".

Ele piscou os olhos, e se sentou, apoiando-se em suas mãos.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus", ela disse, olhando para ele.

"O quê?" ele disse, ainda piscando cansadamente.

"Você tem marcas de mordidas por todo o seu pescoço", ela disse, num tom gelado. "O que vocês dois estavam fazendo na noite passada, mastigando um ao outro? Esqueça, não responda isso."

Draco pôs sua mão em seu pescoço, rapidamente. "Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que eu fui atacado por um esquilo furioso?" ele perguntou.

"Esse seria o mesmo esquilo que comeu os botões da sua camisa?" respondeu Gina acidamente.

Draco olhou para si mesmo. "Maldição," ele disse. Ele olhou para Gina. "Todos sabem... sobre ontem à noite?"

"Ninguém, além de mim," disse Gina, com repugnância. "E eu gostaria de não saber. Eu não vou contar a Harry," ela continuou, antecipando a pergunta dele. "Não para o seu beneficio, mas porque ele merece melhores amigos que você."

Draco não disse nada, apenas se levantou e tirou a sujeira de sua camisa. Depois, enquanto Gina assistia, ele correu sua mão esquerda pela frente de sua camisa.Quando ele a tirou, uma fileira perfeita de botões manteve a frente unida. Ele olhou para ela.

"Você sabe algo de magia medicinal," ele disse. "Não sabe?"

"Sim," disse Gina, sabendo o que estava por vir.  
"Você pode tratar do meu pescoço," ele disse. "Você vai?"

Gina sentiu seus dentes rangendo de raiva. "Malfoy..."

"Eu não consigo fazer isso em mim mesmo," ele disse, ainda olhando para ela calmamente.

Gina fechou sua mão em torno da varinha em seu bolso, respirou fundo, e disse. "Tudo bem. Não se mexa." Ele obedeceu à ela enquanto ela se aproximava dele e puxava o colarinho de sua camisa para o lado. Ela inclinou a cabeça dele para o lado, pegou a varinha e deslizou-a pelo pescoço dele, e as marcas na pele sumiram. Ela deu um passo para trás e examinou seu trabalho.

"Você parece bem," ela disse.

"Obrigado," ele disse, se abaixando para pegar sua espada do chão. Ele se endireitou para encontrá-la olhando para ele, os braços dela cruzados sobre o peito.

"Só para você saber, eu não estou fazendo isso por você," ela disse. "Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu não quero ver Harry magoado."

"Sério?" Draco olhou para ela com uma expressão que ela não conseguia bem ler... Raiva? Divertimento? Culpa? Absolutamente nada? "Melhor investir em algumas vendas para olhos, então," ele disse, e de afastou dela, na direção de onde os outros estavam esperando com suas vassouras.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A tentativa de Sirius de ser rigoroso e disciplinar foi sumariamente arruinada pelo fato de que quando Draco, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina entraram na ante-sala da Mansão Malfoy, segurando suas vassouras e parecendo precavidos, Sirius explodiu em gargalhadas. "Draco!" ele exclamou. "O que você está _vestindo?_"

Draco olhou para baixo vagamente, e depois para cima de novo. "Roupas do Carlinhos," ele disse.

"Há!" disse Sirius, ou alguma coisa muito parecida com isso, e continuou a rir.

"Eu acho que ele está uma doçura." disse Narcisa, que estava ao lado de Sirius na escada com seus braços dobrados. Incapaz de conter um sorriso, ela descruzou-os, desceu as escadas, jogou os braços ao redor de Draco, e o beijou na testa.

"Mãe!" ele exclamou, parecendo apenas menos horrorizado do que quando ele confrontou Salazar Slytherin.

"Essas calças não devem ser confortáveis", ela disse. "Elas são tão..."

"Elas estão ótimas," disse ele, por entre os dentes.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry estava olhando para Sirius atônito. Ele raramente havia visto Sirius rir tão intensamente. Sirius apanhou seu olhar, e viu a surpresa e a ansiedade contidas nele. Ele parou de rir, desceu as escadas, e ficou olhando para Harry por um momento, notando de repente que Harry agora estava quase tão alto quanto ele.

"Olá, Sirius," disse Harry, parecendo nervoso.

Sirius ficou parado, olhando para o seu afilhado, vendo os olhos verdes de Harry arregalados com ansiedade por trás de seus óculos. Depois ele se inclinou para frente, e como Narcisa fez com seu filho, beijou Harry na testa. "Bem-vindo ao lar, Harry," ele disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Levou muitas horas onde todos falavam em vozes empolgadas e altas, para Sirius e Lupin começarem a entender a história que esteve acontecendo.

Todos eles estavam na biblioteca (com exceção de Narcisa, que havia permanecido no andar de baixo para falar com os Aurores que haviam vindo para pegar o resto da coleção de Artes das Trevas de Lúcio.) Era o começo da tarde agora, e as janelas de vitral jogavam porções vacilantes de luz colorida sobre todos enquanto Hermione, a última e mais relutante em falar, contou a eles o que ela conseguia lembrar do que acontecera a ela. Lupin estava de pé com suas mãos agarradas ao lado da escrivaninha enquanto Sirius escutava com seus olhos apertados e dedos dobrados sob o seu queixo.

Quando Hermione terminou, Sirius abaixou suas mãos até a mesa e sacudiu a cabeça. "Bem," ele disse "Vocês todos passaram por um bocado. E vocês todos têm," ele continuou, "sido muito corajosos, se não impetuosos demais. Mas eu acho que vocês também sabem que toda essa - situação - vai muito além de vocês. É muito, muito sério."

Hermione fechou os olhos. Uma terrível dor de cabeça martelante havia começado logo atrás de sua testa. Vagamente, ela ouviu Sirius falar,

"A real questão, claro, é se efetivamente era Salazar Slytherin, e então se..."

"É claro que era Slytherin," disse Draco, numa voz comprimida. "Quem mais seria?"

"Essa é a questão," disse Sirius. "Nós não podemos descartar que isso poderia ser algum plano de Voldemort. Ele poderia pensar que o nome de Slytherin fosse imprimir tanto medo no..."

"Aquele não era Voldemort," interrompeu Draco, novamente. "Voldemort teria nos matado se ele nos tivesse tão perto. Ele não nos deixaria partir."

"O Lord das Trevas não iria querer você," interferiu Rony, meio inesperadamente. "Ele iria querer Harry. Talvez foi por isso que ele os deixou ir. Se ele seqüestrou Hermione, ele iria esperar que Harry aparecesse. Não," ele continuou, com desgosto, "você."

"Certo," disse Hermione, irritadamente. "Porque Voldemort lê a revista Feitiço e sabe tudo sobre a minha vida amorosa."

"Além disso, eu já encontrei Voldemort," continuou Draco, numa voz um pouco tensa. "E aquele não era ele."

"Algumas vezes," disse Rony, se inclinando para frente e olhando para Draco zombadamente, "você sabe, vilões, na verdade se disfarçam. Para dizer a verdade, eles são conhecidos por isso."

"Era Salazar Slytherin!" gritou Draco com repentina e inesperada violência. "Duvide o quanto você quiser, ele vai te fazer se arrepender disso..."

Ele parou.

Todos estavam olhando para ele.

Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. "Malfoy," ele disse. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Disse Draco, contudo ele pareceu alarmado.

"Você tem certeza?" disse Sirius, olhando para ele com preocupação.

"É melhor você contar a eles, Sirius," disse Lupin, repentinamente. Ele havia ficado muito quieto até aquele momento e estava parecendo apreensivo.

Sirius olhou para Lupin, e depois de volta a Harry e os outros. "Amanhã, Professor Dumbledore e Cornélio Fudge virão aqui para falar com vocês," ele disse, para todos eles. "Como eu disse anteriormente, essa é uma situação séria. Talvez possamos deixar de especular até que..."

"Me desculpe," disse Hermione repentinamente, e ficou de pé. "Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Ela estava consciente de Harry olhando para ela, e da sala balançando em volta dela numa mancha cintilante de cores, mas na maior parte ela estava ciente da dor na sua cabeça. Ela sentia como se dois dedos vermelhos e quentes fossem pressionados contra seu globo ocular. "É a minha cabeça."

Ela estava vagamente a par do murmúrio de vozes, e da voz de Harry em particular. Ela se ouviu dizendo a ele que estava bem, apenas cansada. Ela ouviu Lupin dizer alguma coisa num tom preocupado sobre choque e stress, e ela ouviu Sirius dizer que ela deveria se deitar. Depois ela estava ciente de uma mão no seu braço, e que a mão parecia ser ligada a Draco. "Eu vou mostrá-la onde fica um dos quartos," ele disse. Ela pensou em protestar, mas a cabeça dela doía demais. Ela ouviu Harry puxar sua cadeira para trás, e depois ouviu Sirius dizer, "Harry, espere só um minuto," e estava agradecida, mesmo com culpa, de que Harry não pôde segui-la.

Draco virou para ela na direção da porta. A visão dela clareou um pouco enquanto eles atravessavam o aposento. Enquanto eles passavam por Lupin, ela o viu retroceder rapidamente para longe de Draco. Ela piscou em surpresa, olhando de volta por cima do ombro. Agora por que ele faria isso? Ela pensou, enquanto a porta da biblioteca se fechava atrás deles.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

"Harry, quer parar de se remexer por apenas um segundo?" disse Sirius exasperado.

Harry fez um esforço enorme para ficar quieto. Ele estava preocupado com Hermione, ela havia parecido muito pálida e doente agora mesmo. E, é claro, mandando-a com Malfoy para procurar quartos também não parecia cair tão bem para ele.

Sirius olhou para Rony e Gina. "Eu mandei uma coruja para seus pais nessa manhã," ele disse.

Rony e Gina deixaram escapar idênticas lamentações de horror. "Sirius!" disse Rony, parecendo traído. "Como você pôde?"

Sem querer, Harry sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar lentamente na sua boca. Rony não estava acostumado com o novo, mais paterno Sirius; ele era acostumado ao Sirius correndo das autoridades, um Sirius que vivia em uma caverna, comia ratos, e nunca, jamais, havia mandado uma coruja aos pais de alguém.

"Bem, eu não recebi resposta ainda," disse Sirius.

"Talvez a coruja se perdeu," disse Rony, esperançosamente. "Talvez não consiga encontrá-los nos feriados."

"Rony, correio-coruja não se perde," disse Gina, irritada.

"Mas até lá, você pode sonhar," ressaltou Sirius.

"E nós deveríamos te contar, Harry," disse Lupin, andando ao redor da mesa e olhando para Harry com seus braços cruzados, "que você foi expulso da escola de Magids."

Harry fez um tipo de barulho de abafamento. "Expulso?"

"Bem," Lupin apontou gentilmente. "você quebrou cerca de trinta regras escolares, fugiu enquanto as aulas estavam acontecendo, e destruiu pertences da escola."

"Expulso," Harry repetiu, perecendo horrorizado. Depois ele olhou para Lupin, e perguntou, "Malfoy está expulso também?"

"Er, sim," disse Lupin, piscando em surpresa.

"Ótimo," disse Harry, com imensa satisfação.

"Realmente, Harry, isso é tudo com que você se importa?" disse Sirius, parecendo entretido.

"Bem," disse Harry. "Na verdade, sim."

Sirius olhou para ele e disse, "Harry. Se você realmente o odeia, você não precisa morar aqui com ele, você sabe."

Houve um silêncio curto e agudo. Rony e Gina olharam para longe, assim como Lupin.E Harry parecia meramente atônito. Finalmente ele disse, num tipo surpreso de vos, "Eu não o odeio." Ele olhou em volta, um pouco defensivamente, e deu de ombros. "Não mesmo."

Sirius olhou para Lupin, incapaz de esconder um sorriso levemente triunfante. Rony pareceu duvidoso. E Gina repentinamente saiu às pressas, anunciando num tom de voz reprimido que queria ver Hermione, e deixou o aposento.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Logo que a porta da biblioteca se fechou atrás deles, Hermione arrancou seu braço do aperto de Draco e olhou para ele.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela sibilou.

"Levando você ao seu quarto," ele disse, e começou a andar pelo corredor.

Ela o seguiu, carrancuda. "Você sabe que não devemos ficar juntos sozinhos."

"Correção. Você não pode ficar sozinha comigo. Eu posso me controlar perfeitamente bem perto de você."

"Oh, então aquilo foi apenas eu na noite passada," ela começou irritavelmente, percebeu como ela soava, e parou. "Esqueça. Não é sua culpa, eu sei que você não escolheu isso."

"Exatamente o que Freud teria dito, apenas possivelmente sem esse ar sabe-tudo."

Hermione estava aliviada em notar que a poção do amor não a prevenia de ficar muito, muito irada. "Qual o seu problema?" ela falou rispidamente. "Como se nós não tivéssemos o suficiente para lidar."

"Nós?" ele ecoou, e parou de repente, olhando para ela. "Isso não é problema meu. Isso é problema seu. Esses são seus amigos. Essas são suas mentiras. Você," ele disse, e agora sua voz falou rispidamente com raiva, "tem que perceber, Hermione, que existem repercussões. Existem conseqüências para seus atos. Existem-"

"De que raios você está falando?"

Ele jogou suas mãos para cima em exasperação. "Esqueça isso," ele disse. "Eu estou de partida,de qualquer modo."

"De partida?"

"De partida," ele disse, e começou a se retirar do corredor, para longe dela. "Eu tenho uma tarefa a fazer."

Ela fitou-o. "Você não pode apenas ir," ela protestou. "Sirius-"

Draco deu de ombros. "Então me dê cobertura."

"O quê?"

"Me dê cobertura. Eu tenho te acobertado desde ontem. Agora você me dá cobertura. Eu volto mais tarde, talvez essa noite. Apenas... distraia-os se perguntarem por mim."

"Pra onde eu supostamente tenho que dizer que você foi?"

"Você é esperta," disse Draco. "Você vai pensar em algo."

Ele virou-se e começou a andar para longe dela, pelo corredor.

"Eu não vou inventar mentiras para você!" ela chamou por ele, sua voz quebrando um pouco.

Ele olhou de volta para ela por cima do ombro, e deu de ombros. "Sério?" ele disse, com um imenso desdém. "E eu que pensei que você me amava."

Dobrando suas mãos em punhos de raiva, ela o assistiu ir sem mais uma palavra. Depois ela se virou, e percebeu,para o seu horror, que ela estava completamente perdida. Ela olhou a sua volta. Ela estava em um hall contornado por retratos, muito parecido com as outras dúzias de halls na Mansão. E ela estava tão ocupada com sua discussão com Draco que ela não se lembrava se tinha vindo da esquerda, ou da direita. Dando de ombros mentalmente, ela virou à direita e andou pelo estreito corredor, tentando lembrar se algum dos retratos parecia familiar. Era difícil de dizer - retrato depois de retrato de Malfoys pálidos, loiros, aparentemente arrogantes olhavam de volta para ela. E todos eles, ela pensou sem esperanças, pareciam muito uns com os outros.

Ela virou num canto, e depois em outro, e deu em um hall que ela tinha certeza que nunca havia visto. E lá, no meio do corredor, estava Gina.

Gina olhou para cima e a viu, e seus olhos escureceram. Ela começou a virar para ir embora, mas Hermione, que estava começando a sentir como se todos tivessem começado a odiá-la, pegou-a pela mão. "Gina, não."

"Deixe pra lá, Hermione. Eu não quero falar com você."

"Você não entende. Realmente não era o que parecia ser."

Agora Gina parecia ansiosa. "Essa não é bem a hora para..."

"Bem, então quando é?" Hermione falou rispidamente, sua voz levantando. A dor na cabeça dela fez a sua própria voz parecer aguda aos ouvidos. "Eu tenho que te explicar, ou então eu vou entrar em pânico, temendo todo o tempo que você vá contar a Harry. E você não pode contar ao Harry, você tem que me prometer..."

"Hermione, não," Gina interrompeu, balançando a cabeça para Hermione, mas Hermione a ignorou.

"Gina, eu te prometo, eu juro que isso é importante. Eu nunca havia mentido para ele antes, você acha que eu mentiria para ele sobre qualquer coisa?"

"Hermione! Cale a boca!" Gina explodiu, mas era tarde demais. A porta em que ela havia estado na frente se abriu, e com um choque que foi como se a boca de seu estômago houvesse caído, Hermione viu Rony parado ali, fitando as duas atônito. Atrás dele, ela pôde ver o aposento familiar, a escrivaninha, as prateleiras de livros, as janelas de vidro - de alguma forma ela havia andado em um círculo completo e voltado à biblioteca. E era bem evidente pela expressão no rosto de Rony que a biblioteca de Lúcio Malfoy não tinha isolamento acústico. "Sobre o que," disse Rony, olhando de Hermione para sua irmã, "vocês duas estão gritando?"

"Eu," disse Gina firmemente, "não estava gritando."

Hermione limpou sua garganta. Ela estava começando a se sentir uma coisa que ela nunca havia sentido antes na vida.

Estúpida.

"Não é nada," ela disse.

"Não é nada, uma ova", disse Rony, e parou quando outra mão tomou conta da porta que ele estava segurando e a abriu por inteiro.

Harry.

Ela podia vagamente ver as formas de Lupin e Sirius atrás dele, e não podia decifrar suas expressões, e realmente não se importava com isso. Ela estava olhando para Harry, e vendo não apenas Harry, mas a destruição da frágil estrutura que ela esteve tentando tão empenhadamente em preservar.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo_.

"Você está mentindo para mim?" Harry disse, olhando para ela surpreso e como se estivesse se sentindo estúpido. "Mentindo para mim sobre o quê?"

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

"Você tem certeza disso?" perguntou o bruxo guarda, olhando ansiosamente para o garoto na frente dele. O rosto dele lhe era familiar das fotos do Profeta Diário, e é claro, havia a semelhança evidente também. Mas as fotos não tinham mostrado uma expressão tão fria e fechada. Nem tinham mostrado o medo nos olhos do garoto. "Se você não se importa que eu diga, você não parece tão bem assim..."

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem", disse o garoto, em um tom superior de alguém que está acostumado em conseguir as coisas do seu jeito. Apesar de ele estar enrolado em uma capa preta de viagem, e de não ser um dia muito frio, seus dentes estavam tremendo. "Eu sou autorizado, estou certo?"

"Bem, é claro que é, mas..."

"E você vai estar assistindo?"

"Sim".

"Então me deixe entrar".

"Tudo bem", disse o guarda, e pegou sua varinha. A fechadura na pesada porta de ferro era menos uma fechadura e mais uma série de barreiras mágicas que requeriam uma seqüência de encantamentos para desarmar. O processo levou algum tempo, durante o qual o garoto ficou olhando pra ele, pálido e parecendo impaciente.

"Você já terminou?" ele exigiu.

"Sim", disse o guarda, e empurrou a porta para abri-la. O garoto passou sem olhar para ele e a porta se fechou atrás dele. À medida que se fechava, se tornou transparente, para que o guarda pudesse assistir o que se passava na sala, apesar de seus ocupantes não conseguirem ver o lado de fora.

Levou algum tempo para que os olhos de Draco se ajustassem à meia-luz de dentro da cela. Não havia nenhuma janela, nem nenhuma lâmpada. A luz que havia lá parecia vir das paredes, fracamente azul e fluorescente. Por essa iluminação, ele percebeu a forma da sala pequena e quadrada, um colchão no chão, e uma mesa baixa encostada na parede. Um homem estava sentado à mesa, segurando um livro no seu colo. Ele havia levantado a cabeça quando a porta se abriu, e seus olhos caíram em Draco com um olhar frio e calculista, mas totalmente desprovido de surpresa.

"Eu sabia que você viria, cedo ou tarde", ele disse.

Draco sentiu suas mãos se torcerem fortemente por debaixo da sua capa.

"Olá, Pai", ele disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Oi, pessoal. Aqui está mais um capítulo.**_

**_Já vamos avisando que essa publicação não vai parar. O grupo está betando o capítulo 12, acabando a tradução do cap 13 e betando também o cap 14. Então fiquem calmos que a coisa é séria e não vamos largar no meio do caminho. Por enquanto estamos publicando os caps traduzidos por outras pessoas. A nossa parte começa com o capítulo 12 em diante e já pedimos autorização para Draco Veritas também._**

_**Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**Grupo Heren Istarion**_


	6. Filhos afortunados

Tradutora: Vênus

Co-tradutoras: Cíntia, Marília, Patrícia e Lívia

Spoilers: Livro 1 a 4

**Capítulo Seis - Filhos Afortunados**

- Olá, pai - disse Draco.

Lúcio Malfoy lentamente abaixou o livro que estava segurando, embora ele não se levantasse para cumprimentar seu filho. Ele parecia o mesmo, pensou Draco. Mesmo na prisão, Lúcio havia conservado muito da sua dignidade sarcástica; ele parecia limpo e elegante em suas vestes cinzas bem engomadas.

- Draco - disse seu pai, inclinando a cabeça.

- Eu não pensei que eles me deixariam entrar - disse Draco, em uma voz mais contida.

- Eu deixei instruções para que eles deixassem você entrar quando chegasse - disse seu pai. - O nome Malfoy ainda conta para alguma coisa, apesar do que você e sua mãe fizeram para arruiná-lo.

- Então você os subornou - disse Draco. - Típico.

Lúcio olhou para ele. Draco se perguntou brevemente o que seu pai viu, embora ele não parecesse nada diferente.

- Eu me pergunto às vezes - disse Lúcio - será que eu criei um filho que é ingrato, ou simplesmente estúpido? - Ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, seus olhos fixos em seu filho. Draco viu que suas mãos estavam firmemente entrelaçadas no seu colo. - O que acha, Draco?

- Quais eram as alternativas mesmo?

Lúcio estreitou os olhos.

- Eu havia me esquecido - disse ele - o quanto você se acha engraçado. É por isso que você veio aqui? Para me impressionar com a sua sagacidade?

- Não - disse Draco no mesmo tom de voz - eu só esperava que nós pudéssemos continuar nossa tradição familiar de tristeza avassaladora e abuso verbal. Me diga: ia matar você, só dessa vez, dizer 'Oi filho, sobre o que você queria conversar?'.

A expressão de Lúcio não mudou, mas ele se encostou e cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. Ele chutou severamente com seu pé esquerdo, acertando a cadeira oposta com um pontapé e mandando-a para o outro lado do aposento na direção de Draco, que teve que desviar para evitar ser acertado. A cadeira caiu no chão aos seus pés.

- Sente - disse Lúcio.

Lentamente, Draco se abaixou e colocou a cadeira de pé. Ele se sentou, mantendo um olho vigilante em seu pai.

Qualquer pessoa que os olhasse teria ficado alarmada, primeiro por causa da semelhança entre eles: as mesmas feições fortes, refinadas e pálidas, apesar dos olhos de Lúcio serem pretos; e segundo, pela hostilidade que pairava entre os dois como descargas elétricas.

- Então, filho - disse Lúcio Malfoy - sobre o que você queria conversar? Você queria me perguntar se eu estou adorando este lugar? A companhia adorável, a comida excelente, o tratamento gentil?

- Não - disse Draco. - Eu queria perguntar algo sobre nossa família.

Lúcio levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você disse a Harry que havia um histórico de loucura na nossa família - disse Draco. - Eu queria saber... que tipo de loucura? Há quanto tempo vem acontecendo?

Os olhos de Lúcio traíram-no mostrando um momento de surpresa que logo se transformou em indiferença.

- Você acha que está ficando louco?

- Não tenho certeza.

Lúcio olhou para seu filho e por um momento viu o rosto pálido e familiar despido de suas defesas, viu a dor e o pânico por trás dos olhos. Ele pensou na sua mulher, que deu ao filho deles seus incríveis olhos prateados e sua tendência de sentir as coisas com intensidade. E ainda assim. Desde que seu filho tinha quatro anos, ele nunca tinha chorado. Pelo menos não que Lúcio se lembrasse. Estranho, sua mulher havia dito, uma criança que não chora.

Draco levantou-se de repente, e colocou as mãos nas costas da cadeira. Ele parecia tão jovem.

- Eu tenho tido... sonhos. Não são sonhos meus. São de outra pessoa. Há batalhas, muito sangue e matança. Uma mulher. Às vezes ela é Hermione, às vezes não é. Uma bandeira com um dragão nela...

- Olhando para a esquerda - disse Lúcio. - Um dragão prata em um fundo preto.

Draco piscou os olhos.

- Você sabe de quem são esses sonhos - ele disse - não sabe?

Lúcio estava examinando suas unhas.

- Eles são o seu destino, garoto - ele disse, parecendo entediado.

- Meu destino? - bradou Draco. - Eu não tenho um destino. É Harry, ele é quem tem um destino.

- Pelo contrário. - Lúcio estava olhando para ele agora, mas também não era um olhar muito bom. - Você certamente possui um destino, Draco. Na verdade, eu posso ir mais longe e dizer que este possui você.

- Sobre o que você está falando?

Lúcio sorriu.

- Deixe eu te dizer uma coisinha, garoto. Quando um homem se junta aos Comensais da Morte, ele se dá ao Lorde das Trevas. E o Lorde das Trevas, em troca, tira algo dele. Para ser aceito nesse círculo, você deve oferecer algo que é puramente seu. Pode ser uma memória específica, ou um dom com línguas, uma habilidade em esportes. A escolha é dele. Quando eu me juntei a ele, ele me pediu você.

O rosto de Draco estava branco de incredulidade.

- Mas eu nem era nascido! Você tinha dezesseis anos!

- Não, você não era nascido. Mas ele sabia que você ia nascer. Nós estamos entre as últimas famílias que possuem o que restou do sangue de Slytherin, e você... o timing era perfeito. O Lorde das Trevas me mostrou como fazer alguns feitiços e encantamentos perigosos e difíceis para ter certeza que você nasceria como ele havia lhe projetado. Com algumas qualidades. Poderes de Magid. Perversidade e charme. Falta de empatia. Competitividade. Crueldade... você seguiria os passos dele, e eu...

Draco o interrompeu.

- O que aconteceu? Os feitiços não funcionaram?

- Ah, eles funcionaram - disse Lúcio - mas foi quando o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado. Você ainda não tinha nem um ano de idade. E não havia ninguém para direcionar sua criação, para continuar os feitiços e as poções e o treinamento. Só havia eu. E eu fiz o que podia, mas de alguma forma você escapou de mim. Você foi feito com um propósito, mas eu não sei que propósito é esse. Eu acho que nunca soube. Quando o Lorde das Trevas retornou ao poder, ele se recusou a me dizer. Ele disse que eu saberia na hora apropriada... - Lúcio encolheu os ombros - Eu acredito que agora seja a hora certa.

Draco ficou branco, encarando-o.

- Pense nisso como um despertador - disse seu pai, encostando-se na cadeira. - O que quer que você carregue dentro de você esteve dormindo, até agora. Até que seus poderes de Magid começassem a funcionar, até que você estivesse quase crescido, até que você achasse a espada.

- A espada? - Draco ecoou.

- A espada é a chave - disse Lúcio, brandamente. - O Lorde das Trevas a deu para mim quando você nasceu. Claro, eu não podia tocá-la - ele adicionou, soando ligeiramente amargo - então, eu nunca me senti... tentado. - Ele olhou para seu filho - Ela te dá visões?

- Pesadelos - disse Draco, em uma voz contida.

- Visões - disse seu pai novamente. - Você vê o que quer, o que você precisa, o que foi e o que será.

- Ela não me mostra o que eu quero! - exclamou Draco, revoltado. - Ela me mostra... coisas horríveis...

Lúcio sorriu.

- A primeira vez que você a viu - ele disse - você queria, não queria? Você a tirou de Harry, a manteve perto de você, e resistiu a todos os esforços para se privar disto. Você a leva onde quer que vá... Você está com ela agora. Você não suporta se separar dela. - Ele olhou para seu filho. - É seu futuro, garoto. E você não poder correr dele.

- Eu posso - disse Draco, cuja boca havia ficado seca.

- Você não pode - rugiu Lúcio, levantando-se de repente de sua cadeira. - Você foi feito, não consegue entender isso? Você foi construído para atingir um propósito. Até seu nome... - ele parou e voltou à sua cadeira, parecendo cansado. - Até seu nome foi escolhido pelo Lorde das Trevas. O dragão...

Draco se sentou imóvel. Sem olhar para seu pai, disse:

- E isto estava tudo bem por você?

Lúcio não disse nada.

Draco levantou sua cabeça.

- Seja lá o que mais eu for, eu sou seu filho. Do seu sangue. Eu me pareço com você. Eu tenho o nome da nossa família. E você me trocou com Lorde das Trevas por um pouco de poder?

- Poderia ter sido um poder imenso - corrigiu Lúcio. E olhou para longe - Eu nunca quis um filho - ele disse. - Foi tudo parte do Plano.

Draco olhou para suas mãos onde elas se agarravam uma a outra. - Nos meus sonhos - ele disse, rouco - ele me diz que eu tenho que matar Harry.

- Então mate Harry - disse Lúcio. - É para isso que você foi feito.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_Uma poção do amor?_

Hermione ouviu a voz de Rony como se viesse de muito longe. Ela olhou para cima, cansada. Todos estavam a encarando, exceto Harry: Sirius, apoiando-se na estante com um olhar de descrença no rosto, Lupin, com um leve embaraço, Rony, que parecia chocado, e Gina. Ela parecia preocupada. Em algum momento durante o que pareceu a Hermione como uma explicação interminável sobre a poção do amor e suas conseqüências (menos a cena com Draco na clareira - aquilo, ela pensou, ela contaria a Harry mais tarde) Gina colocou seu braço em volta da cadeira de Hermione, pegou sua mão, e a apertou. Hermione continuou a apertar firmemente a mão dela enquanto falava, e estava muito agradecida pelo contato.

Harry estava sentado na mesa, com seus braços cruzados em seu peito, olhando fixamente por cima de todas as cabeças para um dos vitrais na janela. Até agora, ele tinha estado inteiramente calado.

- Eu sempre pensei que poções do amor fossem uma piada - Rony continuou, cheio de surpresa. - Irreais.

Elas são reais - disse Lupin, que parecia bastante abalado. - E são ilegais, é claro.

Sirius estava balançando sua cabeça.

- Isso não faz sentido - ele disse. - Eu estava pensando nisso antes, e agora...

Agora Harry olhou para ele.

- Para Slytherin querer Hermione como sua Fonte. Somente um Magid pode ser Fonte de outro Magid. O dreno nela poderia tê-la matado.

- Rowena era uma Magid - disse Hermione. - Acho que ele presumiu que se ela era, eu poderia ser uma também.

- Uma suposição que poderia ter sido o seu fim - disse Sirius, parecendo tenso.

- Eu preferiria ter morrido - disse Hermione, com uma voz baixa mais forte - a estar apaixonada por aquele... aquele demônio...

- Ah, mas estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy não faz mal? - interrompeu Rony, balançando sua cabeça.

Agora Harry falou, e ao tom de sua voz calma, todos se assustaram, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido.

- Deixe-a em paz, Rony - disse ele.

Todos ficaram surpresos, Hermione mais que qualquer um. Ela tentou pegar seu olhar para lhe dar um sorriso grato, mas ele não olhou pra ela. Ele estava olhando para Sirius, e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em seu colo.

- Existe algum meio de reverter isso? - disse ele. - Existe um contra-feitiço?

Foi Lupin quem respondeu.

- Eu tenho certeza de que deve haver, Harry - ele disse, apesar de que sua voz não soar nada certa.

- Todo feitiço é reversível - disse Hermione, com uma voz aguda.

- Não - disse Lupin, calmamente. - Nem todo feitiço.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Mas a maioria é - ele acrescentou rapidamente. - Hermione - ele abriu a gaveta da mesa, e tirou de lá uma pena e um pergaminho, entregando a ela. - Eu vou precisar que você escreva tudo se lembrar sobre a poção: como parecia, que gosto tinha, como lhe faz sentir, qualquer coisa que nos ajude a identificá-la. Desse jeito podemos descobrir mais rápido se é ou não, de fato, reversível.

Hermione pegou o pergaminho e o colocou em sua frente, e ecoou fracamente:

- Como... eu me sinto?

- Anh... sim - disse Lupin, e fez um gesto nebuloso à pena que ela estava segurando. - Escreva, você não precisa nos dizer.

Inadvertidamente, todos olharam para Harry, que corou e virou o rosto novamente. Hermione curvou sua cabeça e começou a escrever com a pena.

Lupin olhou de soslaio para Sirius, que olhou de volta. Era evidente que essas novas informações sobre as intenções de Slytherin para Hermione deu-lhes muito no que pensar. E era igualmente evidente que eles estavam longe de estarem dispostos a discutir isso na frente de Harry e Hermione. Especialmente Harry, que estava começando a parecer que quase não estava agüentando. Gina e Rony transferiram seus olhares preocupados para ele.

A porta da biblioteca abriu e Narcisa entrou, parecendo corada e um pouco preocupada.

- Sirius... - ela começou, e parou, uma vez que Harry pulou da cadeira como se tivesse sido baleado, encarando-a com um olhar vazio, e anunciou - Eu tenho que ir. - Ele correu para fora do aposento, passando por Narcisa, e batendo com força a porta atrás ele.

Hermione começou a se levantar, olhando para onde Harry havia ido.

- Eu deveria...

Um som de explosão abafada veio do corredor. Rony agarrou o braço de Hermione e a puxou de volta.

- Porcaria! - disse Sirius com finalidade. - Poderes de Magid. Eu quase havia me esquecido disso.

Narcisa olhou para todos com os olhos arregalados.

- Que raios está acontecendo?

Rony continuou a segurar o braço de Hermione enquanto Sirius, com admirável concisão, explicou. Seu discurso foi pontuado por sons de explosões ocasionais de fora da biblioteca, cada um fazendo Hermione retrair-se.

- Uma poção do amor? - Narcisa ecoou com descrença, quando ele terminou.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Certo - disse Narcisa, e levantou seu queixo. Naquele momento, pensou Hermione, ela se parecia muito com seu filho: determinada, desafiante, até mesmo um pouco arrogante. - Eis o que vamos fazer. Rony - ela disse, virando-se para ele. (Rony corou. Era a primeira vez que ela falava diretamente com ele.) - Vá atrás de Harry. Assegure-se de que ele está bem. Se as coisas começarem a voar, agarre-o.

Rony piscou e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sirius - ela disse, voltando-se para a mesa. - Eu quero que você escreva para Severo Snape.

O queixo de Sirius caiu.

- Snape?

- Ninguém no mundo sabe mais sobre poções do que ele - disse Narcisa. - O próprio Lorde das Trevas costumava chamá-lo para assistência, quando ele era um Comensal da Morte. Se a poção é reversível, Severo saberá.

Agora Narcisa se virou para Hermione, que estava suportando Rony segurando seu braço com pouca graça. Ela estava, de fato, encarando-o. O que na verdade estava bem, uma vez que se qualquer um no mundo poderia ficar olhando-a no olho, era Rony; eles estiveram praticando isso por cinco anos.

- Hermione - ela disse, mais gentil. - Eu quero que você venha comigo.

A cabeça de Hermione virou-se pra ela, e ela disse rapidamente:

- Eu tenho que falar com Harry...

- Não - disse Narcisa. - Você não pode.

- Mas...

- A última coisa que ele precisa - disse Narcisa, calmamente - é ficar mais bravo. Ele obviamente nunca feriria você, mas se seu temperamento ficar fora de controle, ele pode se tornar um perigo para si mesmo assim como para objetos quebráveis ao redor dele.

Hermione empalideceu, mas concordou.

Narcisa se virou para Lupin.

- Faça Sirius escrever aquela carta. E enquanto ele a escreve, você pode continuar traduzindo aquele livro. Concorda?

Lupin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, sem dúvida.

Narcisa estendeu sua mão para Hermione, que olhou para Rony. Ele relutantemente a soltou, e, com Narcisa segurando seu braço, elas foram embora.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Gina soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- E eu? - ela disse, virando-se para Lupin e Sirius. - Eu não recebo ordens também? Ou eu não sou útil?

Sirius colocou sua cabeça nas mãos.

- Gina... - disse ele, cansado. - Agora não...

- Oh, tudo bem! - ela disse irritada, se levantou e saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás dela.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Logo depois que Gina saiu da sala, Sirius virou-se para Lupin.

- Agora me diga a verdade - disse ele, olhando duramente para ele. - Você acha que essa poção do amor é reversível?

- Eu não sei - respondeu Lupin, que estava pegando um grande número de livros das prateleiras e colocando-os na mesa.

- Eu vi a sua expressão mudar. Você sabe de algo.

Lupin pegou um livro cuja espinha estava estampada com letras douradas: _Poções Muy Potentes_.

- Eu não sei de nada ao certo - disse ele, irritado. - Mas o que eu sei é que poções do amor não são exatamente magia benigna. Há uma razão pela qual elas são ilegais.

- Por que elas são muito, muito irritantes? - perguntou Sirius, pegando o pergaminho que Hermione esteve escrevendo e examinando as poucas linhas que ela escreveu.

- Qualquer magia que contradiz a natureza essencial de alguém é magia negra por definição - disse Lupin. - Poções do amor são simplesmente uma variação da _Maldição Imperius_. Um encantamento que submete a vontade do alvo...

Sirius sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Hermione é uma garota teimosa.

- É com isso que eu estou preocupado - disse Lupin, virando as páginas do _Poções Muy Potentes_ ao acaso. - Você já viu o que acontece com quem tenta resistir à Maldição _Imperius_. Loucura... se tiver sorte...

- Não - interrompeu Sirius, esfregando as costas de sua mão nos seus olhos. Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, levantou sua pena e o encarou carrancudo.

- O quê? - disse Lupin, olhando para o topo da cabeça dele.

- Snape - disse Sirius, melancolicamente.

- Sim, o que tem ele?

- Ah, por favor, Aluado! Se eu escrever pra ele pedindo um favor, você realmente acha que ele vai topar? Ele me ODEIA!

- Provavelmente pela lembrança de que você bateu nele por cinco anos seguidos quando nós estávamos na escola - disse Lupin, os cantos da sua boca estremecendo.

- Sim, ele é meio rancoroso assim - concordou Sirius. Então seus olhos brilharam de repente e ele sorriu.

Lupin lhe deu um olhar muito suspeito.

- Algo acabou de lhe ocorrer, não foi?

- Bom - disse Sirius, com um sorrisinho em sua boca. - Snape não me faria um favor... nem a você, porque vamos admitir, ele te odeia também - e ele preferiria ter sua perna comida por um explosivim do que fazer um favor a Harry, mas tem uma pessoa de quem ele gosta...

- Draco - disse Lupin, e fez uma pausa. - Mas ele não está aqui. Hermione disse que ele saiu para ficar sozinho.

- Não posso culpá-lo - disse Sirius. - Como eu tenho certeza que ele não vai me culpar por isso - e pegou uma pena, começando a escrever furiosamente.

- Você está forjando uma carta do Draco? - perguntou Lupin, com um suposto interesse.

- Sim - disse Sirius - Me dê o carimbo da família Malfoy, está na terceira gaveta...

- Isso é um tanto desonesto - disse Lupin, dando-lhe o carimbo.

- Não é, não - respondeu Sirius, escrevendo loucamente.

- Você está se passando por outra pessoa, é essa a definição do dicionário para desonestidade.

Sirius jogou a pena na mesa e encarou seu amigo.

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

Lupin pensou por um momento.

- Na verdade, não.

- Você viu a cara de Harry, não viu? E Hermione... Não é justo, eles são só crianças, eles não deveriam ter que...

- Sirius - interrompeu Lupin, puxando a pena da mão de seu amigo. - Sua...

- Aluado! - protestou Sirius, irritado. - Eu vou mandar essa carta, e nada do que você disser...

- Sua mão está tremendo, era isso que eu ia dizer. Me dê o pergaminho, eu conheço a letra de Draco da época que eu lhe dava aulas. Deixe-me fazer isso.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu _não posso_ - disse Draco.

A boca de Lúcio se apertou.

- Você é fraco - ele disse. - Isso é parte minha culpa.

Draco não respondeu. Sem ter percebido, ele tinha recuado pra longe de seu pai, até estar com as costas contra a parede.

- O que acontece se eu não fizer nada? - ele disse finalmente, em uma voz seca. - Eu enlouqueço?

- O que você acha? - disse Lúcio. Ele começou a andar na direção do seu filho, bem devagar, parecendo pensativo. - Assim como você sabe sobre ele, Slytherin agora sabe de sua existência. Ou você se junta a ele, ou ele te mata.

Ele estava bem perto de Draco - perto o suficiente que Draco podia ver a luz em seus olhos. Ele sabia o que essa luz nos olhos de seu pai significava, e nunca era bom. Ele olhou para baixo, mas era muito tarde: a mão de Lúcio pegou seu queixo, forçando sua cabeça para cima.

- Existe um mecanismo elaborado dentro de você, garoto - disse ele. - O Lorde das Trevas fez você como as engrenagens de um relógio e o colocou nesse caminho. Poderia ser um caminho para o sucesso. Essa poderia ser sua segunda chance. Nossa segunda chance. É pra isso que você foi projetado. Quantos homens podem dizer que nasceram com um propósito? Mas você...

- E se eu lutar contra isso? - disse Draco, sua voz adotando um tom levemente rebelde. - O que acontece?

- O que acontece com um relógio quando você o gira para trás? - respondeu Lúcio. - _Quebra_.

Draco respirou fundo como se ele tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Lúcio nem notou.

- De qualquer forma, por que você iria querer lutar contra isso? - ele exigiu, ainda encarando seu filho. - Está tentando ser _bom?_

Lúcio tinha seu jeito único e especial de falar a palavra bom; não como se fosse um adjetivo, descrevendo um bom garoto, ou um bom cachorro, mas certamente como um substantivo: Bom, e nada de agradável nesse substantivo. Draco, é claro, sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

- Não - disse Draco, rapidamente, e logo depois - Eu não sei. - Ele encarou seu pai - Eu só quero ter _uma escolha_.

- Você acha que você tem uma escolha agora? Você não tem escolha. Você é um escravo do que você acha que quer, como todo mundo. Você acha que eu não vi o seu rosto, na Mansão, quando você olhou para eles, e para ela, e o rosto dela quando ela olhou para vocês dois? Você quer arriscar seu destino pela amizade de um garoto que nunca irá gostar de você e por uma garota que não lhe ama? Para se aliar a pessoas que nunca vão lhe encarar com nada mais que suspeita e desconfiança? Eles não são o nosso tipo de gente, e nunca irão ser. Você nunca será aceito entre eles.

Enquanto ele falava, Lúcio assistia a mudança de cores no rosto de seu filho - primeiro branco, depois muito vermelho, depois branco de novo. Ele percebeu que Draco estava lutando pra esconder o que estava sentindo, e com isso, pôde ver que estava machucando-o. O que era exatamente como deveria ser. Ele era seu filho, seu filho para ajudar ou para machucar como ele achasse apropriado.

- Você não pode mudar o que você é, Draco. - disse ele, sua voz mais calma e menos insistente. - E eles sabem disso. Dumbledore, Sirius Black, até mesmo seu novo amigo Harry Potter... Eles sabem que existe algo que eles tem e você não, algum átomo essencial faltando em sua alma que faz com que você seja diferente. Chame de moralidade ou o que quiser. Mas você não pode mudar isso. Você nunca será como eles. Você pode vestir o disfarce de moralidade, mas por dentro você é o que eu fiz você ser.

Por um momento, Draco contemplou o rosto de seu pai sem se mover. Então seus olhos escureceram, e ele puxou sua cabeça, retirando a mão de Lúcio de seu queixo.

- Me largue - disse ele.

_Eu o perdi_, pensou Lúcio, surpreendido, enquanto seu filho, sem olhar em seus olhos, deslizou pela parede pra longe dele. _Eu quase o tive. Teve algo que eu poderia ter dito, algo que teria funcionado, que o faria ceder. Mas eu o perdi_.

Decepção e raiva tornaram sua voz dura quando ele falou:

- Eu deveria ter lhe matado quando tive oportunidade.

Draco parou de se movimentar pra longe de seu pai e fez uma pausa. Ele ainda estava encostado contra a parede, e algo sobre o jeito que ele estava encostado fez Lúcio pensar se a parede era a única coisa que estava mantendo-o ereto.

Ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou para seu pai. Medo e dor e raiva fizeram seus olhos ficarem quase pretos, e por um momento, os dois realmente se pareciam.

- Você me quer morto? - disse Draco. - Tudo bem. - Ele levou sua mão e pegou o Feitiço Essencial que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, e, sem um momento de hesitação, retirou-o e jogou para seu pai. Por reflexo, Lúcio Malfoy levantou sua mão e pegou o objeto brilhante e circular no ar. E olhou para ele. E o encarou.

- Para você, Pai - disse Draco. - Vá em frente. Quebre-o. Esmague-o. Eu estarei morto antes que o guarda entre aqui. - Lúcio não se moveu. Somente encarou seu filho, que o encarou de volta com olhos brilhantes e sussurrou - Do que você tem medo? Você já vai ficar aqui para o resto da sua vida. Eles nunca te deixarão sair. Vá em frente - _faça!_

- Não - disse Lúcio, fechando sua mão ao redor do pingente gentilmente.

Draco encarou-o.

- Eu não o quero morto, garoto. - disse Lúcio, com um pequeno sorriso. - Mudei de idéia. Eu quero a satisfação de saber que você está vivo e sofrendo. De que você cresça e sofra, sabendo o que você fez para destruir nossa família e como você me condenou a apodrecer neste inferno. Espero que tudo isso o coma vivo. - Ele encarou seu filho. - Agora saia daqui. Estou cansado de olhar pra você.

Draco se afastou. Então, ele se virou e bateu na porta da cela. Ele parou por um momento, esperando, de costas para seu pai. Então, enquanto ele ouvia as barreiras mágicas do outro lado da porta sendo destrancadas, ele se virou bem devagar e olhou para Lúcio.

- Esse não é o Inferno, Pai - ele disse. - Quando você chegar no Inferno, eu acho que você vai achar muito mais gente do _'nosso tipo_' por lá.

Então a porta se abriu, e Draco foi embora.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Se Rony estava preocupando-se em encontrar Harry, suas preocupações foram logo dissipadas assim que ele deixou a biblioteca. Isso se mostrou ser apenas uma questão de seguir os sons de quebra e explosões. Rony andava nervosamente pelos corredores cheios de curvas, parou em frente a uma larga porta de carvalho com dobradiças de metal - através da qual ele agora podia ouvir o que soava como vidro estilhaçando, respirou fundo - e a empurrou.

Seus olhos encontraram uma visão bizarra. Por um segundo, ele pensou que estava de alguma maneira, impossivelmente, nevando no aposento. O ar estava cheio de formas brancas flutuantes; ele podia ver Harry em pé no centro do aposento, uma fina sombra escura em meio a um tornado branco cheio de plumas. E 'cheio de plumas' estava certo, ele percebeu, caminhando mais pra dentro do quarto. Eram penas; penas de pelo menos uma dúzia de travesseiros, os quais Harry havia de alguma maneira conseguido rasgar em pedaços. Restos de fronhas estavam espalhados pelo aposento e muitas pequenas penas brancas estavam presas no cabelo escuro de Harry.

- _Harry_ - disse Rony, indeciso entre simpatia e surpresa. - O que você fez?

- O que você acha? - disse Harry, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito como um rebelde de cinco anos de idade.

Rony olhou em volta com suspeita e lento reconhecimento. Eles estavam obviamente num quarto. Havia uma cama de quatro colunas e um enorme guarda-roupa empurrado contra a parede oposta.

- Em que aposento nós estamos? - ele perguntou.

- O quarto do Malfoy - anunciou Harry, com uma satisfação sombria.

- Foi o que eu achei - disse Rony.

- Eu estou redecorando - anunciou Harry, e Rony assistiu em assombro enquanto um par de castiçais de vidro flutuava pelo aposento e se partia completamente na parede oposta.

- Sirius vai _mata_r você - ele disse, boquiaberto.

- Bom - disse Harry - Uma morte rápida e indolor soa como o que o médico receitou agora mesmo.

- Harry - disse Rony, tomando vantagem da pausa momentânea na tempestade para deslizar um pouco mais para perto de Harry, apenas para o caso de precisar agarrá-lo. Apesar dessa idéia lhe parecer extremamente desagradável, muito em parte por causa da enorme quantidade vidro quebrado no chão. - É só um feitiço! Ela não tem nenhum sentimento real por Malfoy!

Harry apenas olhou para ele.

- Ok - disse Rony de má vontade. - Talvez ela tenha algum, muito leve, na verdade extremamente adolescente, sentimento por ele. Mas nada significante.

- Você viu o rosto de Lupin. - disse Harry, tirando penas de seus cabelos. - Ele não acha que há um contra-feitiço. Eu percebi.

Rony estava chocado.

- Claro que existe um contra-feitiço.

- Não, não existe - disse Harry, soando resignado. - Ela vai passar o resto da vida apaixonada por Malfoy... e eu posso tanto tentar mantê-la comigo e vê-la desejar que estivesse com ele, ou apenas deixá-la partir com ele e eles irão se casar e ter crianças de cabelos loiros e cacheados, e eu serei o 'Tio Harry' e talvez eles irão até nomear uma das suas horríveis crias com o meu nome e...

- HARRY! - Rony interrompeu desesperadamente. - Por favor, esteja ciente de que o subtexto aqui está rapidamente se tornando um texto.

Bang! Um dos fofos travesseiros na cama subiu rapidamente no ar e explodiu, espalhando penas em tudo.

- É só um feitiço - disse Rony, de novo, melancolicamente tirando as penas de seu ombro. - Não significa nada.

- Então porque ela não me contou? - disse Harry, encarando Rony, as penas, e tudo mais no aposento. "Ela poderia ter contado, mas escolheu não fazê-lo. Ou ela não me contou porque ela não queria que eu soubesse, então ela poderia aproveitar toda a experiência de estar apaixonada por Malfoy, ou ela não confia em mim o bastante para saber que eu poderia lidar com isso, o que é ridículo.

- Certo - disse Rony, incapaz de evitar o comentário - porque você está lidando com isso TÃO BEM agora mesmo.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu. Era Gina. Ela parecia irritada, e seus olhos se iluminaram imediatamente em Rony, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sou _inútil..._ - ela começou.

- Gina! - interrompeu Rony, meio chocado. - Eu estou um pouco ocupado agora!

- Mas... - Gina olhou de Rony, para Harry, para a multidão de penas flutuantes e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. - Eu pensei... - ela começou, incerta.

- Gina, saia daqui - continuou Rony, nervosamente.

Mas agora Harry estava olhando para ela com olhos estreitos.

- Não - ele disse. - Fique. Por que não? Você gosta de mim, não gosta, Gina?

- Uh... - disse Gina, alarmada. - Claro que eu gosto de você, Harry...

- Você quer sair comigo?

A boca de Gina formou um pequeno "O" de surpresa.

- O quê?

- _Você quer sair comigo?_ - gritou Harry, que agora estava tão coberto em penas que parecia como se ele havia sido atacado por pombos em época de troca de penas.

- Tudo bem, já chega! - anunciou Rony e, num clássico gesto usado por irmãos mais velhos através da história, deu um passo à frente e firmemente fechou a porta do quarto na cara da sua irmã. Depois ele se virou para Harry, e olhou para ele severamente.

- Você está bêbado. - ele disse.

Harry olhou para ele.

- Eu não estou bêbado.

- Sim, você está - disse Rony sobriamente - Bêbado de poder. - Ele apontou para a cama. - _Sente-se_, Harry. Muito para a surpresa de Rony, Harry se sentou.

- Aquilo não foi muito legal da minha parte, foi? - ele disse, carrancudo, fitando o chão.

- Não - Rony concordou, andou até a cama, e se sentou próximo a Harry. - Você deve desculpas à Gina. Mas isso é para mais tarde. Agora, eu acho que você se sentiria melhor se não pensasse sobre Malfoy...

- Eu não estou tão chateado assim com Malfoy - disse Harry.

Rony, percebendo que sua boca estava aberta, fechou-a apressadamente.

- Bem, se você não está chateado com Malfoy, com quem você está tão zangado?

- Hermione - disse Harry, entre dentes.

Rony desviou a cabeça enquanto uma jarra de vidro com uma asa esculpida na forma de uma cobra passava depressa adiante de sua cabeça e se despedaçou contra a parede oposta.

- Putz, Harry - ele disse, com admiração relutante. - Aquilo foi maneiro!

- Sim, se ao menos eu pudesse fazer esse tipo de coisa quando eu não estivesse _totalmente irado!_ - gritou Harry, enquanto a porta do guarda-roupa rachou aberta e as roupas dentro explodiram para fora como uma explosão de fogos de artifício.

Elas voavam pelo ar como pássaros maníacos e Rony olhou para baixo quando alguma coisa se chocou contra seu ombro. Era uma pilha de meias e roupas íntimas de Draco.

- Bem - ele disse. - Eu acho que isso responde a eterna questão 'cuecas ou samba-canção?', não é mesmo? - Ele sorriu largamente para Harry. - Lilá e Parvati ficarão tão satisfeitas em saber que Malfoy veste...- ele observou atentamente a etiqueta -...Samba-Canção Calvin Klein para Bruxos. Quem diria?

Ele olhou para Harry, que parecia tanto furioso quanto como se estivesse tentando não rir.

- Vamos lá, Harry, solte um sorriso; não vai te matar. - Ele deixou a samba-canção de lado, e olhou para o seu amigo. - Eu sei que você disse que não está irado com Malfoy, mas você escolheu o quarto dele para ter seu acesso de raiva, não foi?

Agora Harry sorriu - um pouco relutantemente, como se machucasse.

- Sim, bem, eu não disse que eu exatamente tinha sentimentos fofos e quentinhos pelo cara, disse?

Rony não respondeu.

Harry encarou-o curiosamente, e assustou-se. Rony estava olhando, com um olhar fixo de alarme, para um ponto vago no outro lado do quarto.

- O que...? - Harry começou a falar, mas Rony, com reflexos surpreendentemente rápidos, colocou a mão em sua boca.

- Shh - ele murmurou, desnecessariamente. - Olhe para o guarda-roupa.

Harry olhou. O guarda-roupa, uma larga e pesada peça de mobília do tamanho de três Hagrids, estava balançando para trás e para frente em seus quatro pés entalhados. Harry olhou rapidamente para Rony.

- Tem alguma coisa ali - Rony murmurou.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Ou alguém... - ele tentou falar, por trás dos dedos de Rony.

Rony tirou a mão da boca de Harry.

- O que você acha...?

O guarda-roupa deu outra, forte chacoalhada, quase como se pudesse virar.

- Varinhas a postos - sussurrou Rony, ficando de pé e atrapalhando-se com suas vestes. Harry o seguiu, pegando sua própria varinha e segurando-a na sua frente.

Movendo-se tão silenciosamente quanto podiam, eles margearam através do aposento, Rony apenas levemente à frente de Harry, e pararam na frente do guarda-roupa. Rony, parado na frente, levou a mão a uma das portas. Ele olhou de lado para Harry, que, se sentindo muito bobo - o que possivelmente poderia estar lá? - concordou com a cabeça.

Rony abriu as portas.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu.

Depois alguma coisa explodiu para fora do guarda-roupa com a força de uma bala de canhão, e se jogando sobre Rony, levou-o ao chão. Sua varinha voou de sua mão e ele gritou de dor, jogando seus braços para cima para proteger seu rosto do intruso, o qual, Harry viu, tinha pele cinzenta e semelhante a couro, olhos vermelhos e tempestuosos, e dedos longos e espatulados que estavam ao redor da garganta de Rony.

Era um demônio.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Furiosa, Gina andava a largos passos descendo o corredor, encontrou as escadas, e desceu batendo os pés, fazendo tanto barulho quanto era possível ao arrastar os sapatos na pedra. Não que houvesse alguém em volta para ouvi-la. _Inútil_, ela pensou. _Todos eles pensam que eu sou inútil. Até Rony, fechando a porta na minha cara; Sirius e Lupin, me dizendo pra ir achar o que fazer.._.

E ainda tinha o fato de que Harry a havia convidado para sair. Bem, certo, ela tinha que admitir, não havia sido uma oferta sincera. Mais como um trágico apelo por ajuda. Não que ela se importasse; ela estava surpresa em descobrir isso, que na verdade ela não ligava nem um pouco, fosse o pedido sincero ou não.

Ela cruzou a larga, vazia sala de desenho, andando (sem saber disso) sobre o alçapão que levava às masmorras. Ela não tinha uma meta particular em mente, ela sabia; pelo menos, não uma meta material. Ela estava simplesmente esperando ver Draco; esperando que se ela virasse outra esquina, ele poderia estar lá, parecendo alto e pálido e irritante, mas talvez aberto a aceitar desculpas? Porque agora ela queria muito se desculpar com ele por tê-lo chutado nas costelas. _E se tivesse sido eu, um ano atrás_, ela pensou, _e tivesse sido Harry quem tinha bebido a poção do amor e aparecesse à minha porta de repente. Eu seria capaz de mandá-lo embora por amizade a Hermione?_

Ela duvidava muito disso.

Ao deixar a sala de desenho, o som de vozes prendeu sua atenção. Ela estava no corredor do lado de fora da sala de jantar, e virando sua cabeça, ela pôde ver Hermione e Narcisa sentadas à enorme mesa, sob a tapeçaria do escudo da família Malfoy. Hermione estava brincando ansiosamente com uma xícara de chá, e Narcisa estava olhando para ela com simpatia.

- Eu apenas sinto muito, mesmo. - Hermione estava dizendo, numa voz amortecida. - Eu deveria ter contado logo a verdade ao Harry. Eu só pensei que poderia lidar com isso sozinha. Eu me sinto horrível sobre o que ele deve estar pensando agora. E Draco... - ela olhou acima para Narcisa preocupadamente. - Não deve ter sido agradável para ele, também.

_Oh, boa percepção,_ pensou Gina, irritadamente.

- Ele deve se importar bastante com você - disse Narcisa - para ter lhe dado isso. - e ela apontou para o Feitiço Essencial ao redor do pescoço de Hermione.

Hermione pareceu infeliz. E Gina, sentindo-se igualmente infeliz agora, virou-se e sumiu pelo corredor.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco voou como nunca havia voado antes, fazendo sua vassoura correr através de aglomerações de nuvens, contra um céu lentamente escurecendo até a cor de carvão. Se Harry pudesse tê-lo visto, teria ficado surpreso, até impressionado - não era apenas que ele voava rápido, mas indiferentemente e com precisão, tocando os topos das árvores, passando levemente sobre a superfície de lagos, virando sua vassoura de lado, ficando de cabeça para baixo simplesmente porque ele podia. Até que ele reduziu a velocidade finalmente, e mergulhou na direção do chão, derrapando numa parada.

Ele estava no terreno da Mansão Malfoy de novo, à margem do Abismo Sem Fundo. O céu estava da cor do ferro, riscado com marcas desbotadas de carvão como as marcas no interior de uma concha, e o Abismo esticado à sua frente, fundo, negro e sem fim. Ele andou até a beira, se ajoelhou, e violentamente, e muito inesperadamente, vomitou. Quando as convulsões em seu estômago pararam, ele se afastou e levou a mão, sem pensar, à espada atrás de seu ombro.

Ele havia posto um feitiço nela, para mantê-la invisível. Parecia improvável para ele que até mesmo a um Malfoy fosse permitido entrar sem ser convidado numa instituição mental carregando uma enorme espada. E agora, sem pensar, ele correu sua mão esquerda pelo objeto, tirando o feitiço. A espada saltou à vida sob suas mãos, prata brilhante sob o crepúsculo, as pedras preciosas do punho brilhando como olhos.

Você a quis desde o momento que a viu, que a tocou, você sabe o que é: é o seu futuro, e você não pode fugir disso.

É o que você é.

Draco rolou para o lado, ainda segurando a espada em suas mãos, e deslizou sua mão pelo punho, até a lâmina, e apertou forte, sentindo o fio da espada, afiado como um sussurro, cortando sua pele e o sangue começando a escorrer. Só doeu um pouco, mas o bastante fazê-lo ficar de pé.

Ele andou até a margem do abismo, olhou para baixo, viu apenas escuridão. Ele levantou a espada com sua mão esquerda e segurou-a na sua frente...

Visões do que foi, do que é agora, do que será se você assim quiser...

... E a jogou.

Obviamente, não houve barulho enquanto desaparecia na escuridão, virando de ponta a ponta, brilhando e virando e sumindo, engolida pelo Abismo.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansado, ele deu as costas ao Abismo e caminhou até a sua vassoura. Quando ele se inclinou para apanhá-la, viu alguma coisa brilhando na grama.  
Não.

Era a espada, lampejante, brilhante e perfeita. Draco estava com a mão esticada para sua Firebolt. Agora a espada sussurrou, tremeu e pulou em suas mãos, repousando lá. Como se ali fosse seu lugar.

Você não pode fugir disso.

_É o que você é._

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Rony! - gritou Harry, e tentou correr até seu amigo, mas ele escorregou no vidro quebrado e nas penas e caiu para frente em suas mãos. Uma dor aguda passou por suas mãos ao fazerem contato com o chão coberto de vidro. Sua varinha escapou de suas mãos, rolando pelo chão de pedras. Eu não preciso dela mesmo, ele pensou, levantando-se rapidamente.

Rony estava conduzindo uma boa briga. Ele havia rolado de costas com o demônio em cima dele, e estava chutando-o com os pés. Suas mãos estavam na sua garganta, tentando afrouxar o aperto na sua traquéia. Ele havia derrubado a varinha, Harry viu...

Sem pensar, Harry levantou a mão direita e apontou para o demônio.

- _Impedimenta!_ - ele gritou.

Uma luz branca saltou de seus dedos e atingiu o demônio no peito, arremessando-o para trás. Rony imediatamente se jogou para o lado, rompendo o aperto na garganta, e levantou-se, andando de costas na direção de Harry. Uma de suas mãos estava em sua garganta, que estava coberta com lívidas marcas vermelhas.

Harry olhou de lado para ele.

- Você tá legal?

Rony acenou com a cabeça, aspirando o ar em ofegos.

Harry se virou e fitou o demônio, que estava se ajoelhando no chão, olhando para eles por olhos vermelhos e tempestuosos. Ele soube imediatamente que esse não era o mesmo demônio que havia invadido o quarto dele e de Draco na escola - como Harry sabia disso, ele não sabia dizer. Mas era certamente um da mesma raça. Tinha os familiares dedos longos e espatulados, cada um acabando em uma unha fina e pontuda, e os mesmos olhos vermelhos.

- Harry Potter - disse, e a voz era como a voz do outro demônio, um som estalante de fogueira.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?

O demônio fez um som sibilante.

- Logo você irá morrer, Harry Potter - anunciou.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

Rony pareceu indignado.

- O que você está querendo dizer? - ele exigiu numa voz rouca, massageando sua garganta.

Os olhos do demônio pararam em Harry.

- _Você sabe_ - sibilou.

- Não sei, não - disse Harry, numa voz desagradavelmente calma. - E eu sugiro que você explique, ou eu irei redecorar essa parede atrás de você numa interessante nova cor chamada 'Nuance de Cérebro'.

O demônio olhou para eles.

- Sem senso de humor - disse Rony, sacudindo a cabeça.

De uma só vez, o demônio deu o bote em Rony, suas mãos esticadas. Rony desviou para o lado, e o demônio aterrissou de quatro, virou e encarou-os.

- _Harry Potter..._

- Cale a boca! - gritou Harry, colocando-se entre a criatura e Rony. Ele sentiu uma onda de raiva - cada grama de raiva que ele havia sentido nas últimas horas cristalizando numa lâmina fina e gelada que se torcia violentamente dentro de seu peito. Ele sentiu algo se libertar; algo dentro dele se desamarrar, uma coisa importante. Ele jogou sua varinha de lado, apontando sua mão para a criatura que estava ameaçando-o; e então, o que quer que fosse isso dentro dele que esteve crescendo, se libertou. Ele sentiu isso passar rasgando pelo seu sangue, suas veias e sua mão e lançar-se de seus dedos como um jato de luz branca.

O raio de luz atingiu o demônio no peito. Ele deu um grito choroso e surpreso ao voar para trás e bateu forte na parede com um desagradável barulho de esmagamento. Debilmente, caiu no chão e ficou lá como um monte de trapos.

Mas Harry não havia terminado. Ele ainda podia sentir a luz branca queimando em suas veias e ele queria fazer alguma coisa; algo destrutivo, algo violento, algo...

Seus olhos brilharam em direção ao guarda-roupa. O guarda-roupa, na verdade, no qual ele havia encontrado Hermione beijando Draco. Grande, pesado, feito de carvalho, pelo menos 3 metros de altura.

Ele se virou e direcionou suas mãos a ele, e o armário levantou alguns centímetros do chão. Ele sentiu o enorme peso do armário em algum lugar dentro dele mesmo, como se ele estivesse puxando numa roldana.

Vá, ele pensou. _Vá._

Com um rangido insistente que ele podia sentir dentro de si, o guarda-roupa voou pelo ar, e agora estava fora de seu controle, como se ele houvesse lançado-o de uma catapulta. Lançou-se pelo quarto, colidiu na parede oposta, virou-se e aterrissou em cima do corpo imóvel do demônio com um barulho final.

- Harry! - ele ouviu Rony gritando, como se fosse de uma grande distância. - Chega!

Ele sentiu as mãos de Rony em seus ombros, sacudindo-o, e abaixou as mãos. Ele repentinamente não parecia conseguir ar suficiente, e cambaleou para trás, quase caindo na cama.

- Harry... - Rony fitou seu amigo, que parecia branco e esgotado, seu cabelo e roupas ensopadas em suor, como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ele estava respirando em grandes ofegadas de ar, se inclinando para frente, com as mãos nos joelhos. Vagamente ciente que alguém estava batendo na porta do quarto, se inclinou para baixo para olhar para o rosto de Harry. - Harry, você está bem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça sem olhar para cima.

- Respire - Rony o instruiu, e depois imaginou se isso era um bom conselho. Harry não parecia estar tendo problemas em respirar, na verdade ele parecia estar respirando demais; hiper-ventilando. - Vamos lá, se acalme, Harry - ele disse. A batida na porta estava ficando mais forte. - Você vai ficar bem?

Naquele momento, a porta, que havia estado sacudindo nas dobradiças, se abriu com um som como estalos de fogo de artilharia.

Sirius, Narcisa e Lupin entraram, Hermione atrás deles. Ela parou no vão da porta, uma mão sobre a boca, enquanto os adultos corriam até Harry e Rony.

- Que diabos aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius, pondo uma mão no ombro de Harry.

- Havia algo no guarda-roupa... alguma coisa... - disse Rony. - Me atacou.

- Eu bati nele - disse Harry brevemente, ainda tentando controlar sua respiração.

- Com o quê? - disse Sirius, fitando com os olhos arredondados os destroços.

- Com a parede - disse Harry.

- E depois com o guarda-roupa - disse Rony, utilmente. - Foi muito legal! - ele emendou, e então, pegando o olhar dominante de Sirius, adicionou apressadamente. - Num modo mau, destrutivo, e provavelmente ilegal.

- Era um demônio - disse Harry, ainda soando engasgado e ofegante.

Todos eles olharam na direção do corpo do demônio. Apenas um braço de couraça estava visível, protuberante debaixo dos destroços do guarda-roupa semidestruído.

- Bem, eu acho que você o matou - disse Rony. - Bom pra você, Harry!

- Se isso foi um demônio - apontou Lupin - Então tecnicamente, já estava morto.

- Bem, ele o matou mais morto - disse Rony, olhando para Lupin como se pensasse que ele estava sendo um desmancha-prazer.

- Não, ele não fez isso - disse Sirius. - Seus dedos estão se movendo.

Muitas coisas aconteceram de uma vez.

Narcisa virou-se. Lupin, parecendo repentinamente ansioso, pegou sua varinha. Rony virou para olhar o guarda-roupa atônito. E Harry de repente se endireitou, fitou os destroços do guarda-roupa e o braço estremecente do demônio, ficou de uma cor esverdeada delicada e não sem-graça, e anunciou:

- Eu vou desmaiar, eu acho.

Sirius, pulando para trás, chegou a tempo de pegá-lo enquanto ele caía.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione viu Sirius correr para segurar Harry e pegá-lo em seus braços. Ela havia estado em pé congelada no vão da porta, mas a visão de Harry caindo foi como uma descarga elétrica, e ela correu para dentro do quarto, quase tropeçando em fragmentos destroçados de guarda-roupa em sua pressa para chegar a Harry. Ela viu Sirius pegá-lo em seus braços, Harry repentinamente parecendo muito pequeno e muito mais jovem, e o depositá-lo na cama de Draco, se curvando sobre ele, Lupin e Narcisa ao lado dele, e quando eles a fecharam da visão de Harry, uma mão veio sobre seu braço e ela ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Hermione, não.

E depois ela estava sendo arrastada para o corredor, e a porta do quarto de Draco bateu com um agudo barulho e final. Ela se virou e viu quem a tinha pelo braço: Rony.

- Deixe-me ir - ela sibilou, tentando puxar seu braço, mas ele a segurou.

- Não, Hermione - ele disse.

- Você tem que me deixar! Eu tenho que ver se ele está bem!

- Ele está bem, você não ouviu Lupin, ele disse que ele estava bem, apenas gastou muita energia levantando aquele guarda-roupa...

- Eu não ouvi nada! - ela guinchou.

- Porque você não está escutando! - ele gritou de volta. - Você está histérica! E é por isso que você não pode entrar lá!

Eles estavam parados apenas a centímetros de distância, gritando um com o outro. Hermione teve um repentino flashback para as muitas, muitas vezes que eles haviam feito isso antes. Reconhecimento, entretanto, não abrandava seu temperamento; ela se sentiu completamente cheia de raiva, da vida mais que de Rony, mas aqui estava ele.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que posso fazer? - ela disse a ele.

- Depois de todas as coisas estúpidas que você tem feito ultimamente, você deveria se considerar sortuda em ter alguém para te dizer o que fazer! Porque você obviamente não tem o mínimo entendimento de si mesma!

Hermione sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em punhos.

- Eu odeio você! - ela gritou a ele.

Rony rompeu em gargalhadas.

Hermione pôs as mãos em sua boca.

- Oh, meu Deus - ela disse. - Eu realmente disse isso?

- Você viu meu ponto de vista - ele disse, ainda rindo.

- Me desculpe - ela disse, sua raiva se esvaindo para ser reposta por um absurdo desejo de chorar. Rony olhou para ela, e um pequeno sorriso tremeu no canto de sua boca. - Ok - ele disse. - Venha aqui.

Ele estendeu um braço, e Hermione quase tropeçou em sua pressa de chegar perto dele; ele pôs seus braços em volta dela e a abraçou, e ela o abraçou em resposta, sentindo sua presença sólida e quente e extremamente confortante. Ela podia ouvir o coração dele, batendo uniformemente debaixo da camisa de algodão usada que vestia.

- Você me promete - ela disse - Lupin disse que Harry está bem?

- O Garoto Anão está bem - disse Rony. - Eu juro.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para cima e olhou para ele.

- Eu tenho que falar com ele.

- E você pode - disse Rony. - Mais tarde.

- Eu não quero esconder nada dele. Eu tenho que contar tudo pra ele. Eu tenho que...

Rony soltou os ombros dela e colocou suas mãos em suas orelhas.

- Não me diga! - ele ganiu. - Eu não quero saber algo sobre você que Harry não saiba. É nesse caminho que está a loucura, e mobília voadora.

Hermione quase sorriu.

- Oh, tudo bem. - Um olhar pensativo passou pelo seu rosto. - Rony?

- Sim?

- Nós somos exatamente parecidos ou totalmente diferentes, você e eu?

Ele pareceu estar pensando sobre essa pergunta ridícula, o que ela apreciava.

- Nós somos parecidos - ele disse finalmente. - Porque ambos passamos nosso tempo seguindo Harry, nos preocupando com ele, e depois o apanhando e limpando a sujeira quando ele faz coisas estúpidas e quase se mata.

- É isso que você esteve fazendo? Limpando a sujeira dele?

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Mais como colando os caquinhos dele - ele disse. - Hermione...

- O quê?

- Nada. - Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás, contra a parede. - Por que tinha que ser Malfoy? - ele disse, falando para o ar sobre sua cabeça. - De todas as pessoas no mundo você poderia ter visto naquele momento, por que ele?

Ela quis contar a ele que na sua opinião era destino, alguma coisa determinada, algo sobre o qual ela não tinha uma escolha, algum tipo de punição, contudo se era uma punição para ela ou para Draco, ela não tinha certeza. Em vez disso, ela apenas disse, numa voz abafada na camisa dele:

- Ele não é tão ruim. Você não pode julgar um livro pela capa, Rony.

- E você não pode confundir Malfoy com um livro - disse Rony. - Pra começar, um livro tem espinha.

Ela o acertou levemente no ombro.

- Nada legal. - Depois ela se soltou dele, dando um passo para trás, e olhou na direção da porta do quarto.

- Hermione... - ele disse preventivamente.

- Eu não vou entrar. - ela disse, endireitando sua blusa. - Eu estava pensando numa coisa que Narcisa me contou.

- O quê?

- Que eu seria mais feliz sendo útil - ela disse. - Útil para o Harry. - Ela deu a Rony um sorriso fraco. - Suponho que eu sempre tenha sido mais feliz quando o estava ajudando de algum modo. Até mesmo se ele não souber disso. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?

Apoiando-se contra a parede, Rony sorriu para ela.

- Raramente, se alguma vez eu soube.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele, virou-se e começou a afastar-se pelo corredor. Rony a assistiu ir, meio divertido, e meio exasperado.

- Onde você está indo? - ele chamou atrás dela.

- À biblioteca! - ela gritou de volta, sem se virar. - Se quiser ser útil, você poderia vir e me ajudar.

Rony sacudiu sua cabeça, e começou a segui-la.

- Mas é claro.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco aterrissou no jardim, antes do portão decorado com os desenhos de serpentes e M's. Ele desmontou de sua vassoura, apoiou-a contra o muro, e olhou em volta.

Havia começado a chover: não forte, mas uma garoa fina e delicada. O terreno da Mansão Malfoy estava prateado-escuro com o luar nebuloso. Mesmo na escuridão Draco podia ver os sulcos negros ao longo do chão onde plantas mágicas e venenosas haviam sido arrancadas, e de onde objetos pesados haviam sido retirados. Era esquisito estar no terreno e não ter que lembrar como enganar as dúzias de azarações, bruxarias e horríveis feitiços-surpresa letais que haviam um dia cercado o lugar como uma cerca mágica invisível. Sem eles, o lugar parecia desconhecido. Estranho.

_Eu não pertenço a esse lugar, também._

Deixando sua vassoura inclinada contra a parede, ele andou na direção da casa, desviando-se dos ramos úmidos das árvores (ao menos eles não haviam colocado estas abaixo). Ele passou pela clareira onde uma vez havia uma família de aranhas gigantes, atravessou a ponte em forma de dragão que uma vez fora equipada com Feitiços Explosivos, virou a esquina da casa, e quase gritou quando uma mão saiu da escuridão e agarrou sua manga.

Anos de prática de esgrima e Quadribol haviam dado-lhe reflexos rápidos. Ele se virou, apanhou o braço, e usou-o para arremessar o intruso, que decididamente pôs muito pouca resistência, no chão.

O intruso aterrissou na grama com um lamento indignado e amortecido. O capuz caiu para trás, revelando um rosto pálido emoldurado por cabelos prateados, olhos azuis escuros oblíquos e uma boca familiar, brava.

- Fleur? - Draco disse, descrentemente. À medida que a adrenalina se esvaía de seu corpo, suas pernas começaram a tremer, e ele se encostou contra a úmida parede de pedra. - Você não deveria ser tão gatuna com as pessoas assim - ele completou, severamente. - Você deveria bater os pés, ou cantar, ou algo assim.

Fleur continuou a contrair os lábios.

- Você me jogou no chão - ela disse. - Isso não foi muito legal.

- Eu não sabia que era você - ele argumentou. - Se você começar a ficar à toa nos jardins dos outros, em vestes com capuz e parecendo misteriosa, suas razões serão mal-interpretadas. É algo que costuma acontecer.

Agora ela sorriu para ele. Pingos de chuva se prendiam em seu delicado cabelo prateado e enfeitavam as pontas dos seus cílios. Era um efeito encantador. Ela estendeu uma mão para que ele segurasse. Mesmo estando sentada no chão numa poça de lama, ela conseguia parecer imperiosa.

- Me ajude a levantar - ela ordenou.

Ele pegou sua mão e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela olhou para suas vestes prateadas enlameadas, franziu as sobrancelhas, e passou sua mão direita por elas.

- _Abstergo!_ - ele a ouviu murmurar, e em um momento, suas vestes estavam brilhando de tão limpas.

- Bom trabalho - ele disse, com admiração genuína. - Mas por que você está aqui?

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu.

- Eu acho que você sabe - ela disse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, realmente não.

- Eu acho que sim. Você se lembra? - ela adicionou sugestivamente. - Você e eu... no meu quarto... havia borboletas em cores bonitas...

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso deveria ser algum tipo de jogo de palavras? Porque eu odeio eles. Esse é aquele com o anão e o bloco de gelo?

Fleur bateu o pé.

- Agora você está sendo deliberadamente estúpido - ela disse.

- Na verdade não, mas eu estou lisonjeado por você pensar assim.

Ela fez beiço.

- A escola é muito chata sem você.

- Eu tenho certeza de que isso é verdade, mas...

- E você me deve um favor - ela disse.

Aquilo o alertou.

- Eu o quê? - Então ele se lembrou. Borboletas multicoloridas, Fleur batendo forte no seu ombro e dizendo, _Você me deve, Draco Malfoy. _

_Oh, não._

- Como você acha que eu te encontrei? - ela adicionou. - Isso é magia antiga. Você me deve um favor, isso forma uma conexão entre nós. Eu posso te achar em qualquer lugar.

Draco esfregou as costas de suas mãos contra seus olhos.

- Agora realmente não é uma boa hora, Fleur. Eu tive um dia muito, muito ruim.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, não - ela disse. - Você não escolhe quando vai pagar favores, Draco. Essa não é a natureza dos favores. Você me deu sua palavra.

Ele a olhou de esguelha. Era fácil de esquecer que uma inteligência bastante inquieta vivia atrás dos olhos grandes e do beiço decorativo, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

- Você nunca teria encontrado aquela garota sua se não fosse por mim - Fleur argumentou.

- Ela não é minha garota - ele disse, automaticamente. Então ele pensou duas vezes, e a encarou. - Como você sabia sobre isso?

- Lembra das veelas no jardim da torre?

- Sim, vividamente.

- Aquelas eram minhas primas.

- Aquelas veelas? Elas eram suas primas? Como você sabe?

Fleur encolheu seus elegantes ombros.

- Elas me contaram que te conheceram. - ela sorriu. - Elas gostaram muito de você.

- Estou emocionado em ouvir isso. Como elas sabiam quem eu era?

- Eu contei a elas sobre você, é claro! - disse Fleur, abrindo seus olhos azul-escuros bem arregalados. - Eu havia pedido à minha prima Flora para checar a árvore genealógica da família Malfoy. Eu queria ter certeza de que você e eu não éramos muito... proximamente relacionados.

- Muito 'proximamente relacionados' pra quê? Casamento? - ele disse, com sarcasmo. Depois, vendo a expressão dela, ele se alarmou. - Casamento? Você está louca? Eu tenho dezesseis anos!

- Não para sempre.

- Na verdade, eu provavelmente não viverei para ter dezessete do jeito que as coisas vão indo, então de alguma forma eu terei dezesseis para sempre, mas isso é meio depressivo, então vamos seguir em frente. Você quer dizer que aquelas veelas me deixaram ir porque elas sabiam que você queria se casar comigo?

- Sim - disse Fleur, com uma incrível simplicidade.

Draco esbugalhou os olhos para ela.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Não há nada ridículo em relação a casamento - disse Fleur, parecendo brava.

- Você ainda quer casar comigo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Destino ou não, acontece que nós somos primos muito distantes. Então isso não daria certo.

- Isso é tão ruim - ele disse, com imenso alívio.

- De qualquer forma - ela disse, parando repentinamente e se virando para pôr uma mão no ombro dele - nós ainda podemos fazer sexo. Contanto que ninguém saiba disso.

Ele quase tropeçou numa raiz de árvore.

- O quê?

- Ainda existe o pequeno detalhe de que você me deve um favor.

Draco piscou os olhos.

- Você quer que eu transe com você? Como um favor?

Fleur sorriu para ele, deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Você... tem certeza? - ele disse, em descrença. - Digo, você poderia me pedir qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Dinheiro? Eu tenho montes de dinheiro.

Em resposta, Fleur cruzou seus braços e olhou para ele com uma expressão fechada. Ele não tinha muita certeza, mas parecia que ela estava batendo o pé impacientemente no chão.

- Eu não quero dinheiro - ela disse. - Eu quero você.

Draco olhou para ela em completa descrença.

- Agora? Aqui?

- Sim. Por que não?

- Oh. - ele piscou os olhos. Ela era muito bonita na meia-luz, e isso era bastante lisonjeiro, e bem, ele tinha dezesseis anos.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Então tá, tudo bem.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Já consciente, Harry acordou repentinamente, com uma sensação de como se estivesse sufocado. Ele ofegou por ar, e imediatamente, havia mãos em seus ombros e uma voz feminina lhe dizendo que se deitasse novamente, e respirasse. Uma mão fria tocou sua testa, penteando seus cabelos para trás. Ele piscou com força, incapaz de enxergar sem seus óculos.

- Hermione? - ele disse fracamente, contudo ele soube imediatamente que não era ela, ele conhecia o toque da mão dela de cor, essa era outra pessoa.

- É Narcisa - disse a voz, gentilmente. - Deite-se de volta.

- Não - disse Harry, amotinado. Ele se esforçou em ficar na vertical e se encostou contra a cabeceira, piscando.

Narcisa o assistiu com preocupação. Ele parecia bem, mas muito pálido. Ela podia sentir que ela estava se segurando para não fazer o que queria, que era pôr seus braços em volta desse garoto - que a lembrava de seu filho apesar do fato de que ele não parecia e nem soava em nada como ele - e confortá-lo e ajeitar seu cabelo. Mas fazer isso seria fazer dele uma criança, e ela podia ver apenas ao olhá-lo que ele quase não era mais isso.

Mesmo nas duas das três semanas desde que ela havia o visto pela primeira vez - relutante, mas determinadamente enfrentando Voldemort e uma multidão de Comensais da Morte na sala de esgrima de Lúcio - ela podia ver mudanças em seu rosto. Suas feições haviam começado um processo de refinamento que, quando acontecia, acontecia tão rapidamente, e iria transformá-lo de criança a adulto dentro de um ano. Ele já não era mais uma criança e, enquanto ela poderia ter abraçado e beijado uma criança, ela certamente nunca teria abraçado um homem que não conhecia. Então ela se conteve de tocar Harry, apenas pegou seus óculos e os colocou gentilmente em sua mão.

- Você pode se sentar?

- Sim - ele disse, empurrando seus óculos em seu nariz e piscando. - Eu estou bem. - Para demonstrar, ele se sentou, empalidecendo apenas levemente ao fazê-lo. - Eu me sinto bem - ele disse, novamente. - Onde está Sirius?

- Nas masmorras - ela disse trivialmente. - Ele e Lupin foram examinar aquela coisa que lhe atacou. Estão pondo proteção mágica em uma das celas agora.

- Ele não morreu?

Narcisa sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não morreu, mas está inconsciente. Sirius espera que quando Dumbledore chegar aqui, ele possa ajudá-los a descobrir o que é.

- Eu posso ajudá-los a descobrir o que é - disse Harry, fazendo um movimento para se levantar. - Eu já vi um antes.

Agora Narcisa o tocou - ela pôs uma mão em seu ombro e o empurrou gentilmente contra os travesseiros.

- Apenas descanse um minuto, Harry. Você precisa conseguir seu vigor de volta. Depois do que você fez...

Ela parou quando os olhos dele se arregalaram, e ela o viu olhando ao redor do aposento, notando os incríveis escombros do cômodo: o guarda-roupa esmagado, os castiçais e garrafas estilhaçados, os travesseiros rasgados.

- Eu... - ele começou, parecendo estupefato. - Eu pagarei por tudo isso, eu tenho dinheiro, eu posso...

- Não, você não vai - disse Narcisa, firmemente. - Esta é sua casa, Harry. Não que eu esteja dizendo que você pode sair por aí quebrando toda a mobília, e Sirius provavelmente irá te fazer desgnomizar o jardim até o Dia do Juízo Final, mas não haverá nenhum pagamento. Entendeu?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, parecendo levemente confuso.

- De qualquer forma - ela adicionou - Eu acho que você se puniu o suficiente. Você entende porque desmaiou, não é?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Para fazer o que você fez... gastar tanta mágica de uma só vez... bem, essa energia tem que vir de algum lugar. É parte do propósito de uma varinha; a maioria dos bruxos não tem mágica suficiente neles mesmos para fazer feitiços sem algum tipo de ajuda. Varinhas também te ajudam a focar energia. O que você fez foi apenas derramar magia de você mesmo, e sem ao menos uma varinha para canalizá-la, ela simplesmente fluiu de você... drenou sua energia. Se você tivesse continuado, você poderia ter se nocauteado, ou se matado. Você tem que ser cuidadoso, Harry.

Harry olhou para baixo, juntando suas mãos nervosamente.

- E você tem que ensinar meu filho a ser cuidadoso também - ela acrescentou, num tom menos controlado.

Harry olhou para cima rapidamente, parecendo atônito.

- Malfoy? - ele disse, e se corrigiu. - Digo... ele já é muito cuidadoso. Ele é uma das pessoas mais... cuidadosas que eu já conheci.

- Você não gosta dele - ela disse.

- Claro que gosto - disse Harry, fracamente. - Eu acho que ele é...

- Um idiota convencido - disse Narcisa imparcialmente. -Tudo bem. Algumas vezes ele é.

Ela sorriu para Harry, que olhava para ela, boquiaberto.

- Há alguém no corredor que esteve esperando você acordar - ela continuou, baixando a voz.

Harry pareceu como se imediatamente soubesse exatamente quem ela queria dizer: Hermione, é claro. Ele fechou a boca, e a apertou os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Eu não quero vê-la.

Narcisa olhou para Harry, que levantou o queixo desafiadoramente. E naquele momento, ela pensou, ele realmente parecia, de alguma forma, com Draco. Em sua teimosia, se nada mais.

- Nem mesmo por um minuto?

- Não.

- Você terá que vê-la eventualmente...

- Não sozinho.

- Ela te ama.

Harry agora parecia terrivelmente desconfortável.

- Eu não penso...

- Claro que não, como poderia?

Harry piscou, sentindo-se desgraçadamente confuso e um pouco importunado.

- Como eu poderia o quê?

- Pensar. Como você poderia pensar em algo, exceto o quão horrível é essa situação, o quão completamente terrível é para ambos?

- Uh - disse Harry. - Isso é um conselho? Porque eu realmente não acho que...

- Você não acha que eu sei do que eu estou falando - disse Narcisa, firmemente. - Porque eu não te conheço. E de certo modo, você está certo. Eu não te conheço muito bem, Harry. E o adulto em mim quer te dizer que você tem dezesseis e que você irá superar Hermione, pra seguir em frente e não se assustar. Mas como uma pessoa que viu vocês dois juntos, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que durante a minha vida eu nunca vi alguém olhar para outra pessoa do jeito que ela olha pra você. A não ser que seja o jeito que você olha para ela. Eu não jogaria isso fora se fosse você.

Harry, que tinha ficado alternadamente vermelho e branco durante esse discurso, olhou para Narcisa com olhos arregalados à medida que ela se levantou, pousou uma mão gentil em seu ombro, e o apertou levemente.

- Tenha isso em mente - ela disse, e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta atrás dela.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Por que eu? - Draco perguntou, enquanto Fleur começou a tirar a jaqueta dele.

Ela parou e olhou para ele.

- Por que não você?

- Bem, você é muito bonita, sabe, e você poderia muito bem ter qualquer um. E eu sou mais novo que você. Digo, reconheço que sou fabulosamente atraente e também muito rico, assim como charmoso, elegante, inteligente e magnífico em tudo e... espere um instante, tudo isso está começando a soar muito convincente. Não é à toa que você gosta de mim.

- É porque você é um Magid - disse Fleur, curvou o pé atrás do tornozelo dele, e o empurrou. Ele caiu para trás e aterrissou no chão, levantando o olhar para ela. - E eu gosto de você. - Ela franziu a testa para ele. - Mas você está começando a me irritar. - Ela se ajoelhou perto dele, graciosamente colocando suas vestes ao seu redor enquanto o fazia. - Você sabe o que acontece àqueles que quebram uma promessa sagrada feita a uma veela?

Ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos, que afundaram na terra molhada, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se você pensa que me ameaçando você pode me convencer a fazer o que você quer... - ele disse, e parou - bem, aí é onde você está certa. Mas - e eu não estou dizendo isso porque eu não gosto de você - há uma abundância de Magids na escola; eu sou dificilmente o único.

Fleur pôr as mãos nos quadris.

- Como quem?

- Bem - ele disse - Que tal o Harry?

Fleur pareceu surpresa.

- Harry?

- Por que não Harry? - disse Draco, que não conseguia acreditar que estava dizendo isso. - Digo, não há nada errado com ele. Eu não vou sair por aí e comprar o calendário 'Harry Potter Em Trajes de Banho', mas você sabe, ele é alto, e tem cabelo escuro, e garotas gostam disso, e... você está desamarrando as minhas botas?

- Bem, você não pode continuar com elas, pode? - ela disse moderadamente, retirando um sapato. - Oh, olhe, você tem patinhos nas meias! Isso é tão fofo. E sim, Harry também é muito atraente. Mas ele está apaixonado demais pela namorada dele.

- Eu também - Draco argumentou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Por que não? - retrucou Draco irritado, enquanto ela tirava seus sapatos.

- Porque ela não corresponde seu amor - disse Fleur, e puxou o outro sapato.

- Obrigado pela observação - ele disse, rispidamente. - Você gostaria de pegar uma faca, enfiá-la no meu peito e rodá-la um pouco? Porque eu não acho que estou deprimido o bastante no momento.

Em resposta, Fleur colocou a mão no peito dele e o empurrou para baixo, forte. Abaixando o capuz de sua capa, ela engatinhou pra cima dele, deixando seu longo cabelo prateado cair em volta deles como uma jaula de fios luminosos.

- Você não deveria estar deprimido - ela disse, o cutucando nas costelas com o dedo. - Você é um Malfoy. Você é rico e famoso, e quando você crescer um pouco vai ser muito atraente. Você tem poderes com os quais a maioria das pessoas apenas sonha, e você é parte veela, o que é uma coisa muito boa de ser. Você não tem nada para ficar deprimido.

- O que você quer dizer com quando eu crescer um pouco? Eu sou atraente agora! - ele protestou, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

Fleur deu risadinhas. Por causa do modo em que estava sentada, com as mãos em seu peito, ele sentiu as risadinhas vibrarem através de suas costelas.

Não era uma sensação tão ruim.

- E você não faz idéia do porquê eu estou deprimido - ele adicionou. - Não faz idéia.

- Então me conte.

E, meio que para sua completa surpresa, ele o fez, começando com o vôo para encontrar Hermione, continuando através da poção do amor e terminando com sua visita ao seu pai naquela tarde. Quando ele havia acabado, ele se sentiu levemente, embora não inteiramente, melhor.

- E aí você tem tudo - ele terminou. - Meu pai é um maníaco e eu sou algum tipo de cria do Lord das Trevas e agora eu deveria provavelmente te matar antes que você possa ir ao Ministério, mas francamente, eu estou cansado demais.

- Você não me machucaria - disse Fleur, curvando seus lábios num sorriso misterioso. - A menos que eu te pedisse.

- Isso é bastante otimista de você. Você perdeu a parte da estória onde eu sou mau?

- Oh, _mau_ - disse Fleur, fazendo um gesto de pouco-caso com a mão. - Isso não existe. - Ela se inclinou para frente e começou a correr seu dedo em meditação para cima e para baixo no tórax dele. - As coisas não são tão 'preto no branco' como você as faz ser.

- Oh, maravilha. Um sermão no relativismo moral, justamente o que eu não preciso. Meu pai diz que eu sou mau que ele é o expert nesse departamento, então eu acho que estou perfeitamente justificado em estar preocupado, e Fleur, isso está começando a beirar toques impróprios aqui, o que você está fazendo? Pare! - ele agarrou sua mão, que esteve se movendo para baixo. - Você não ouviu nenhuma parte do que eu acabei de te contar?

- Certamente, eu ouvi.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- É como falar com uma parede - ele disse, para ninguém em particular. - Só que você consegue mais atenção de uma parede.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele, mordendo seu lábio no que parecia ser meditação ou inquietação, ele não tinha certeza. Ela era extremamente bonita; na verdade, provavelmente, a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Bonita num modo inteiramente diferente de Hermione, que era bonita no brilho da sua personalidade e inteligência que ela demonstrava em tudo que fazia.

- Você está me dizendo _não?_ - ela disse.

Ele apertou os olhos.

- Eu estou te dizendo... - ele começou, e depois parou. Ele teve um estranho ímpeto de rir, mas o reprimiu. - Esqueça isso. Nada disso importa de qualquer modo.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça?

Agora ele sorriu.

- Bem, se você vai sentar aí assim, o mínimo que você poderia fazer por mim é rebolar um pouquinho.

Ela lançou um olhar cortante.

- Você está brincando?

- Não tenho certeza.

- Vamos descobrir - ela disse, se inclinando para beijá-lo.

Primeiro, o beijo aterrissou meio desajeitado no lado da boca dele, então ele pegou os ombros dela para colocá-la numa posição melhor. Ele se sentou um pouco mais para frente, se inclinando para o beijo, deslizando suas mãos pelos cachos de seda do cabelo dela -a boca dela estava fria, e tinha gosto de limão - e ele estava apenas começando a aproveitar quando um barulho explosivo e trovejante passou pela clareira.

Ele se lançou para longe de Fleur, que, desequilibrada, caiu para o lado, aterrissando em seus joelhos.

- Ooof - ela disse, irritadamente. - O que há com você?

Mas Draco estava olhando para trás dela, na direção da ponte em forma de dragão que arqueava sobre a lagoa agora seca. Um pedaço grosso do parapeito de ferro havia, sem razão aparente, se rompido e caído de lado, aterrissando em um monte de metal retorcido no chão enlameado. Era esse o barulho que ele havia escutado.

- O que...? - ele começou.

- Oh - disse Fleur, seguindo o olhar dele. - Sim, isso é porque nós dois somos Magids, sabe? Quando emoções são geradas entre nós como isso... - ela fez um gesto muito expressivo, muito francês com as mãos - Boom!

- Boom? - disse Draco, fitando-a em descrença. - Eu beijar você causa um tipo de... raio mortal... e tudo o que você consegue dizer é "boom"?

Ela deu risadinhas.

- Também é porque nós dois somos parte veela. É uma combinação muito pouco comum, você sabe. Eu acho que nós deveríamos aproveitar isso ao máximo - ela piscou para ele. - Isso poderia ser muito, muito divertido.

- Fleur, - ele disse, se sentindo repentinamente aborrecido - quando eu penso em mim mesmo fazendo algo muito, muito divertido, normalmente não termina comigo muito, muito morto. O que eu acho que é o que vai acontecer aqui, então eu lamento, mas eu vou ter que continuar lhe devendo um favor.

Ela sorriu de lado.

- Não necessariamente - ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Há - ela disse - outra coisa que você poderia me dar...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Quando Lupin entrou na biblioteca, ele encontrou Rony e Hermione sentados à escrivaninha, com livros até as orelhas. Hermione havia designado a Rony a tarefa de pesquisar a história de Salazar Slytherin. A cabeça vermelha dele aparecia acima de uma pilha de livros com títulos como _Slytherin Através dos Tempos, Bruxos Negros do Mal e as Coisas Más que Fizeram, o Guia para Senhores do Mal, e Planos Realmente Astutos: Um Panorama_, do próprio Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione mesma estava cercada por livros com títulos como: _Contra-Feitiços: Um Comentário, Poções do Amor: Lenda ou Realidade, e Feitiços Reversos Rápidos: Quando Você foi Realmente Atingido e Precisa de Um Rápido Concerto._

Hermione estava olhando monotonamente para Rony.

- Encontrou algo?

- Nada - disse Rony, detrás dos livros - Na verdade, um bocado de nada, coberto com 'não dou a mínima' e recheado de coisa alguma. Você?

- Nada útil. - ela virou seu olhar para Lupin enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele e disse - Onde está Sirius?

- Olá para você também - disse Lupin, chegando perto para olhar a pilha de livros na escrivaninha. - Ele está com Harry.

- Desculpe, Professor - disse Hermione, com um sorriso fraco. - E desculpe por bagunçar a biblioteca... - ela fez um gesto extenso com uma mão, indicando a bagunça que ela e Rony haviam feito, e quase derrubou um livro da mesa enquanto o fazia.

Lupin o pegou com uma mão.

- Cuidado - ele disse. - Esse é o livro que eu estive tentando traduzir.

Hermione olhou para o livro, e um olhar curioso cruzou seu rosto.

- Deixe-me ver isso - ela disse.

Sem palavras, Lupin o entregou para ela. Ela o abriu, olhou para uma página, e o devolveu.

- Quando Harry chegar aqui - ela disse - mostre-o isso.

Lupin pareceu confuso.

- Mostrar a Harry?

Rony riu desdenhosamente.

- Apenas faça isso - ele disse. - Hermione está com aquele olhar que ela tem quando sabe de algo. Melhor concordar.

- Eu não fico com um olhar - disse Hermione, reclamando.

- Fica sim - disse Rony, e essa esplendorosa troca poderia ter continuado indefinidamente se a porta da biblioteca não tivesse sido aberta naquele momento, permitindo a entrada de Sirius, e com ele, Harry.

Hermione olhou furtivamente para Harry por cima do seu livro. _Eu não acredito que fui reduzida a isso,_ ela pensou tristemente, _ocultando olhares ao meu próprio namorado e esperando que ele não perceba_. Ele parecia, como Rony havia dito que estava, perfeitamente saudável, mas cansado: ele estava um pouco pálido, e parecia amarrotado, provavelmente por ter acabado de acordar. Ele deu um aceno geral com a cabeça na direção de Hermione, Rony, e Lupin, e voltou a olhar para a janela.

- Sirius - disse Rony, abaixando o livro que esteve lendo. - O que aconteceu com o demônio?

- Está na masmorra, em coma em uma das celas - disse Sirius. - Está cercado por proteções - ele olhou para Lupin. - Isso deve segurá-lo até Dumbledore chegar aqui.

- O que você acha que ele queria? - disse Rony.

Foi Harry quem respondeu.

- Aquela maldita espada do Malfoy - ele disse. - Estou quase certo de que é isso que ele queria.

Sirius olhou para ele.

- Como você sabe?

Harry suspirou, e começou a contar a história da visita inicial do demônio. Quando ele havia terminado, Lupin e Sirius trocaram olhares sombrios.

- Eu disse ao Draco que aquilo era mau - disse Lupin, tristemente - Eu disse a ele que aquilo era um objeto possuído. Por que ele achou que tinha que mantê-la consigo?

Rony bufou.

- Dizer ao Malfoy que algo é mau é como dizer ao Duda que algo é feito de caramelo. Isso traz todo o lado primitivo 'devo ter aquilo' dele. - Ele captou o olhar de repreensão de Hermione, e o devolveu. - Você não viu a reação dele quando Harry estava dizendo a ele que não deveria trazê-la - ele disse. - Foi assustador.

Lupin olhou para Harry.

- Você disse a ele para não trazer a espada e ele ficou... assustador? - ele disse.

Harry parecia como se quisesse se encolher.

- Houve um certo fator assustador - ele admitiu - Mas ele, na maior parte do tempo, apenas parecia pensar que ela era muito poderosa, e necessária. - ele se virou para Lupin. - Você acha que o demônio queria a espada?

- Difícil dizer - disse Lupin. - Demônios são criaturas estranhas, destinadas a semear discórdia. Mas eles raramente atacam ou matam humanos. Eles são com certeza mais propensos a sugerir barganhas elaboradas. Eles são mais gananciosos que perigosos.

Rony levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sugerir barganhas, uh?

Hermione olhou para ele.

- O quê?

Rony estava tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Bem, se alguém parece adequado para ser o tipo para sair por aí e fazer barganhas com forças das trevas...

- Rony. Você está pulando pra conclusões precipitadas - disse Hermione, um pouco rápido demais.

- Não estou, não - protestou Rony. - Eu dou um pequeno passo, e lá estão as conclusões.

- Fazer barganhas em troca do quê? - disse Hermione, exasperada.

Rony olhou para ela. Assim como Sirius, Lupin, e até Harry, apesar de desviar o olhar rapidamente.

- Bem - disse Rony, formulando o que provavelmente todos eles estavam pensando - Você. Ele lhe tem apaixonada por ele agora. Não é isso que ele sempre quis?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Depois de deixar Harry, Narcisa considerou ir procurar Sirius. Ela queria vê-lo, mas parecia para ela que ele tinha muita coisa para lidar naquele momento. _A casa está cheia de crianças,_ ela pensou, virando-se para ir para o andar inferior. Era uma ironia agradável de um modo, já que ela sempre quisera ter mais crianças além de Draco, mas Lúcio havia tornado isso, como muitas outras coisas, impossível. _A casa está cheia de crianças,_ ela pensou novamente, _Exceto a minha_.

Ela estava preocupada com Draco. Não em pânico, já que ela sabia que ele podia tomar conta de si mesmo. Ele sempre pôde. Mas preocupada. Claro, era um hábito dele sair sozinho quando algo o incomodava. Era _o que_ o estava incomodando que a preocupava.

Alcançando o final das escadas, ela virou à direita e entrou através da sala de desenho até um aposento menor logo depois. Este era um cômodo que sempre havia sido um dos favoritos dela: era muito menor que a maioria dos outros na Mansão, e tinha uma lareira enorme. As paredes eram cobertas por prateleiras de livros; livros normais, não os encantados que só ocupavam espaço na biblioteca de Lúcio. Haviam muitas poltronas estofadas espalhadas pela sala, parecendo gastas, mas muito confortáveis. Narcisa cruzou a sala até uma prateleira de livros, retirou um álbum azul desbotado, e se sentou numa cadeira oposta à lareira. Ela abriu o álbum, mas estava muito escuro para ver, então ela pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para a lareira vazia.

- _Incendio!_ - ela murmurou.

Imediatamente, vívidas chamas vermelho-alaranjadas apareceram, aquecendo a sala e a iluminando. Estava agora claro o bastante para Narcisa ver que, na verdade, ela não estava sozinha na sala. Gina Weasley estava encolhida no sofá, sua cabeça nos braços. Narcisa pegou sua varinha novamente para diminuir o fogo, mas era tarde demais, Gina já estava se sentando, piscando sonolenta. Quando avistou Narcisa, ela corou.

- Desculpe - ela disse, se sentando e alisando o cabelo para trás. - Eu não tive a intenção de cair no sono na sua sala de estar... É que eu estava tão exausta...

- Tudo bem - disse Narcisa, com um sorriso. - Vocês todos devem estar exaustos.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, e seu cabelo caiu para frente cobrindo seu rosto.

- Eu estava me perguntando - ela disse, e parou. - Draco, uh, já voltou?

- Não, ainda não - disse Narcisa, voltando sua atenção para o álbum, que estava cheio de fotografias mágicas. Ela olhou para Gina. - Eu estava apenas olhando algumas fotos antigas... você gostaria de ver?

Gina afastou os cabelos do rosto e sorriu.

- Tem fotos de Draco quando ele era bebê?

- Montes - disse Narcisa.

- _Oh, sim_ - disse Gina fervorosamente, e foi sentar-se perto de Narcisa no sofá.

Narcisa passou pelas fotos mais antigas, que mostravam sua formatura em Hogwarts.

- Esse é Sirius? - Gina perguntou, observando as pessoas ao fundo.

- Sim, é ele - disse Narcisa. - Quando ele tinha dezesseis.

- Nada mau - disse Gina, com o tom de uma expert no assunto.

Não havia fotos de Lúcio ou do casamento deles, mas, como Narcisa havia prometido, havia uma porção de fotos de Draco. Ele havia sido, como Gina havia suspeitado que tivesse sido, um bebê muito fofo. Ela havia visto fotos de Harry quando ele era bebê. Ele havia sido extremamente gordo e de aparência raivosa. O que também era adorável a seu modo, mas Draco havia sido realmente a caricatura de um perfeito bebê, com grandes olhos cinza-azulados e cabelos prateados que se levantavam em topetes selvagens ao redor de sua cabeça.

- Awww - disse Gina, se derretendo.

- Eu deveria perguntar - disse uma voz da porta - o que vocês duas estão fazendo?

Era Draco, a versão adulta, olhando para elas com sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele estava ensopado, e havia lama em suas botas e na parte de trás de sua jaqueta, como se ele tivesse deitado no chão. Quando molhado, seu cabelo prateado era quase branco, uma forma incolor de não-cor. Seus olhos contraíram-se enquanto ele olhava de sua mãe, para Gina, e de volta novamente.

- Olá, querido - disse Narcisa, parecendo levemente culpada. - Nós estávamos apenas olhando as suas fotos de bebê.

- Fotos de bebê - disse Draco, sem emoção, e sacudiu a cabeça. - Bem, se isso não é a cereja da crueldade no topo do sundae de desgraças que tem sido o meu dia até agora, eu não sei o que é. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou procurar umas roupas secas.

- Oh, querido - murmurou Narcisa, assim que ele se virou e saiu. Depois ela olhou de lado para Gina. - Oh, vá em frente - ela disse, gentilmente. - Vá atrás dele. - ela sorriu. - Antes você do que eu.

Gina não precisou ser avisada duas vezes. Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu para fora da sala, alcançando Draco perto das escadas.

- Malfoy - ela chamou. - Espere um minuto.

Ele parou ao pé das escadas, virou-se, e olhou para ela.

- O quê? - ele disse, meio que desagradavelmente. - Você quer que eu deite, pra que você possa me chutar nas costelas de novo?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você está um pouco atrasado - ela disse gentilmente, e foi até ele na escada. Era estranho que ele estivesse tão molhado, Gina pensou, não estava chovendo tão forte lá fora. Ele deve ter ficado lá fora por um bom tempo. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo sobre não ter senso o bastante para sair da chuva, mas a fechou rapidamente ao olhar no rosto de Draco.

- Espere um pouco - ela disse, soltando o cardigã que estava vestindo ao redor da cintura. Ela o levantou e com um jeito de irmã, começou a secar o rosto e o cabelo dele com isso. Ele olhou para ela desconfiado rapidamente, mas passou pela experiência com razoável dignidade. - A propósito, onde você esteve? - ela perguntou.

- Por aí - ele disse.

- Você não parece muito feliz - ela disse.

- Eu não estou - ele disse - Eu estou molhado, estou com frio, tenho lama na parte de trás da minha camisa, e eu estou quase certo que alguém bastante sórdido me quer morto.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram.

- O que você vai fazer? - ela disse.

- Morrer, eu acho - ele disse, parecendo pensativo. - Nos próximos dois dias, provavelmente. Bem, eu suponho que eu fui avisado com certa antecedência, mais do que a maioria das pessoas. Normalmente é só: 'Olha o ônibus!' 'Que ônibus?' _'Splat''_

- Isso não é engraçado!

- Eu achei que fosse.

- Bem, não foi. Ao contrario do que você possa pensar, eu não te quero morto.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Hermione nos contou - ela disse. - Sobre a poção do amor.

- Por quê?

Ela estava chocada pela veemência dele.

- Harry nos ouviu conversando - ela disse. - Eu acredito que ela realmente não teve escolha.

- Harry - ele disse, pressionando a palma de sua mão contra a testa como se ele tivesse uma dor de cabeça. - E todo mundo também? Sirius? - ele adicionou, soando um pouco esperançoso.

- Bem, todos nós. Mas nós sabemos que não é sua culpa...

- O que o seu irmão diz?

O rosto de Gina caiu.

- Foi o que eu pensei - disse Draco. - E Harry?

Gina mordeu o lábio.

- Ele não está...

- Não está com humor para se juntar os seus amiguinhos, eu imagino? - disse Draco, levemente. - A não ser que a união envolva um tubo de supercola e um hamster enraivecido?

- Na verdade ele não... - ela começou, e parou, sacudindo a cabeça. - Fale com ele você mesmo - ela disse. - Eu acho que eles estão na biblioteca.

- Tá bom - disse Draco, sem se mover. - Eu irei.

- Lamento por ter chutado você - ela disse, rapidamente. - Eu não sabia sobre a poção, e eu pensei...

Ele piscou, surpreso. Ela pôde sentir, com suas mãos nos ombros dele, que ele estava tremendo muito levemente de frio.

- Você lamenta? - ele disse. - Ou você lamenta _po_r mim?

Quando Gina não respondeu, ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela começou a se afastar, sentindo-se embaraçada, mas ele pegou sua mão esquerda, a que não estava segurando o cardigã, e a levantou, roçando a boca contra as costas dos dedos dela tão rapidamente e levemente que se ela tivesse piscado, não teria percebido.

- Obrigado - ele disse, soltando a mão dela e se virando para ir.

- Pelo quê? - ela olhou pra ele, confusa, enquanto ele se subia as escadas. - Pelo quê?

Mas ele já estava fora da linha de audição.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Draco não faria isso - disse Hermione, decidida.

Rony se virou para ela.

- Você está brincando? - ele disse rapidamente. - É sobre o Malfoy que estamos falando aqui. Ele faria isso com certeza. Ele foi construído para fazer isso. Ele é o Cara Que Faz Isso!

Sirius interrompeu.

- Eu concordo com Hermione - ele disse. - Ele não faria isso. Ele é muito orgulhoso. Amor induzido não é algo que iria atraí-lo.

- Não normalmente, talvez. - disse Lupin, parecendo grave. - Mas como eu disse a ele, aquela espada é uma coisa viva, tem sua própria inteligência maligna. Contato prolongado com ela poderia deformar a mente e a personalidade de seu possuidor, forçá-lo a fazer coisas que não faria normalmente. Torná-lo um perigo... para ele mesmo e outras pessoas ao seu redor.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é de um mesquinho de baixo nível que estamos falando - ela disse, calmamente. - Ele não colocaria nossas vidas em perigo, eu realmente acredito nisso.

- Lamento, Mione - disse Rony, gentilmente. - Mas já que você está apaixonada por aquele cara, você não é a mais imparcial pra julgar o caráter dele. Não é sua culpa, mas é assim.

Hermione concordou e ficou em silêncio, parecendo furiosa.

- Na verdade - acrescentou Rony, os olhos escuros - e se ele fez algum tipo de... de pacto com Slytherin? Ele se juntou a ele, ofereceu algo, e em retorno, conseguiu Hermione. Ela nem iria saber. Faz sentido que ele ofereceria algo assim ao Malfoy... O Malfoy não estaria interessado em dinheiro, ou poder mágico, mas isso é algo que ele não conseguiria ter por si só. Slytherin provavelmente tem seu próprio exercitozinho de demônios, então ele mandou um deles pra fazer uma visita a domicílio ao Malfoy, mas ao invés disso ele encontrou a mim e Harry...

Hermione olhou desesperadamente dos rostos sérios de Lupin e Sirius para Harry, que estava parecendo chocado.

- Harry - ela disse, e ao som da voz dela dizendo seu nome, ele pulou levemente, e virou-se para ela. - Você não acredita nisso, acredita?

- Eu não sei - disse Harry vagarosamente. - Eu não sei no que acreditar...

- Talvez vocês devessem me perguntar - disse uma voz baixa e tranqüila da entrada. - Ou vocês não querem saber o que o Cara Que Faz Isso tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Era Draco.

Ele permaneceu na entrada, encostado contra o batente de um modo relaxado -, mas Hermione percebeu, pela tensão nos ombros dele, que ele estava longe de estar relaxado.

Harry abaixou as mãos e olhou para Draco.

- Há quanto tempo você tem estado em pé aí, Malfoy?

- O bastante - disse Draco casualmente. - Eu posso ser um poço de sangue frio, mas eu tenho um timing impecável.

- Draco... - Hermione começou, indo pra frente.

Rony pegou o braço dela.

- Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer em sua defesa, Hermione - ele disse.

Todos os olhos no aposento viraram-se para Draco. Ele não se moveu, não mudou sua expressão, mas seus olhos prateados faiscaram raivosamente.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer - ele rosnou. - Exceto que se vocês acham que eu venderia minha alma por isso, vocês têm muito menos imaginação do que eu lhes dava crédito.

- É preciso muita imaginação pra te dar crédito de ter uma alma em primeiro lugar, Malfoy - disse Rony.

Por um breve momento, Draco quase pareceu como se estivesse prestes a rir.

- Você ficaria surpreso - ele disse.

- Draco - disse Sirius, se inclinando para frente na escrivaninha, sua voz baixa tensa. - Você tem que nos contar o que está acontecendo. Harry nos contou coisas muito perturbadoras, e nós precisamos saber que...

- Você não é meu pai - disse Draco em um tom frio, olhando para Sirius. - Eu não tenho que te dizer nada. O que é que você acha que precisa saber? Que eu não sou perigoso? Bem, eu não posso te prometer isso, especialmente se...

- Ninguém acha que você vendeu sua alma - interrompeu Lupin, contornando a escrivaninha e se aproximando de Draco com cautela, como se ele fosse uma bomba que poderia explodir. - Você está sendo melodramático. Nós tememos por você, não...

- Cale a boca, lobisomem. - disse Draco, imparcialmente. - E não venha para perto de mim.

Hermione viu com o coração partido o quão enraivecido ele estava. Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas essa não era a primeira vez que ela havia dado de cara com o orgulho dele numa situação em que ele se sentiu levado a se defender. Ela tentou capturar o olhar dele do outro lado da sala, mas ele não estava olhando para ela; ele estava olhando para Harry. E Harry estava olhando para ele, com um estranho tipo de olhar vago, o qual ela não conseguia ler totalmente.

- Malfoy - ele disse, finalmente. - Se realmente não há nada errado com você, então nos dê a espada. - Ele estendeu uma mão. - Entregue-a para mim.

Draco deu um passo pra trás.

- Foda-se, Potter - ele disse, e virou-se como se fosse sair rapidamente do aposento. Mas Lupin, que podia se mover muito, muito rápido quando necessário, bloqueou seu caminho.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum - ele disse, e esticou seu braço para pegar o braço de Draco.

Draco, tentando livrar seu braço das mãos de Lupin, virou-se de lado, quase colidindo com Lupin enquanto o fazia.

Lupin deu um grito de repente, como se sentisse uma dor extrema. Ele caiu para trás, tropeçando, e aterrissou no chão.

Draco recuou para longe dele, com o rosto branco, segurando o braço dele e olhando com os olhos arregalados, com uma expressão que poderia ser surpresa, ou horror, ou culpa.

- Malfoy…! - disse Harry.

E Draco se virou e saiu do aposento, sem se importar em bater a porta atrás dele.

Sirius, que havia caído de joelhos no chão próximo a Lupin, olhou de modo selvagem para Rony, Harry e Hermione.

- Vão atrás dele! - ele gritou.

Eles não precisaram ser avisados duas vezes. Fervorosamente, os três saíram da biblioteca para o corredor.

Que estava vazio.

Harry olhou para um lado e para o outro do corredor brevemente, e disse:

- Vamos nos dividir. Vão, vocês dois - e foi pela direita. Hermione e Rony seguiram pela esquerda, mas em caminhos separados no fim do corredor, Rony correndo descendo as escadas enquanto Hermione virou à direita, antes que ela parasse de repente e pensasse: _O que eu estou fazendo? Eu sou tão idiota!_

E pegou o Feitiço Essencial ao redor do seu pescoço.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Sai, Sirius. Eu estou bem - disse Lupin irritado, empurrando as mãos de seu amigo pra longe enquanto se empenhava para sentar. Ele se recostou contra a prateleira de livros, colocando seu braço direito contra o peito. - Eu estou bem! - ele repetiu, com ênfase.

- O que aconteceu? - Sirius exigiu. - O que ele te fez?

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram.

- Draco? Ele não me fez nada.

- Bem, pareceu que sim. Você o agarrou, e depois você gritou e caiu. Ele te golpeou? Pareceu que ele nem se moveu.

- Não, ele não me golpeou, ele nem ao menos me tocou - disse Lupin. - Foi aquilo.

E ele apontou para um objeto sobre o chão a poucos metros de distância que emitia um fraco reflexo prateado.

- Ele devia ter isso no bolso - disse Lupin pensativo.

Sirius olhou desconfiado.

- O que é isso? É perigoso?

- Não para você - disse Lupin. - Vá em frente. Pegue-o.

Parecendo em dúvida, Sirius apanhou o objeto reluzente e o segurou na direção da luz. Era o pingente de prata que Slytherin havia arremessado para Draco, que havia agido como uma Chave de Portal, porém não havia como Sirius saber disso. Ele olhou para a forma singular do objeto - quase um X em diagonal, quase, mas não completamente uma cruz.

Ele voltou até Lupin, que ainda estava sentado no chão, segurando seu braço. Sirius se ajoelhou perto dele, segurando o X prateado para ele, mas Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não posso tocar isso. - ele disse.

- Por que não?

- É um Licanto - disse Lupin. - Mágica antiga. Proteção contra lobisomens.

- Eu pensei que fosse um crucifixo - disse Sirius, parecendo desconfiado. -Crucifixos não te incomodam, certo?

Lupin pareceu ofendido.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, não um vampiro - ele falou bruscamente. - É um Licanto, como eu disse. Não um crucifixo. Totalmente diferente. Magia muito, muito antiga.

- Formato estranho - disse Sirius, virando-o em suas mãos.

- Na verdade, não - disse Lupin, e deu um engraçado meio-sorriso. - Digamos que você esteja andando pela floresta à noite - ele disse. - Sozinho. Nenhuma ajuda à vista, e você não tem uma varinha. Então um lobo pula da escuridão, direto até sua garganta. O que você faz?

Sem pensar, Sirius levantou os braços: um cruzando sua garganta e o outro cruzando o outro, protegendo seu rosto. Fazendo um X na diagonal.

- Certo - disse Lupin. - Licanto. Mágica antiga. Como eu disse.

Sirius piscou e abaixou os braços.

- A questão é - refletiu Lupin - por que Draco iria ter algo como isso? Eles eram comuns centenas de anos atrás, quando lobisomens eram um problema, mas agora...

Ele parou quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu. Sirius pulou de pé e se virou, obviamente esperando que Harry, Hermione e Rony houvessem conseguido trazer Draco, mas era Narcisa.

Ela estava muito pálida.

- Sirius... - ela disse, incerta. Ela estava segurando duas cartas nas mãos: uma, amarrada com uma fita verde e cinza; que Sirius soube imediatamente, que era a resposta de Snape. A outra ela já tinha aberto, e estava segurando desdobrada em sua mão direita trêmula. Sirius podia ver, mesmo do outro lado da sala, que era um pedaço de papel com aparência oficial, e estava margeada com preto. - Sirius - ela disse novamente. - É Dumbledore... Ele e Fudge estavam a caminho daqui e foram atacados... dementadores... oh Sirius, eu sinto muito...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco, que havia descido uma escada pouco usada que ele tinha certeza que os outros não conheciam, emergiu no jardim, e começou a ir em direção ao portão onde dele havia deixado sua vassoura. Ele estava na metade do caminho, não correndo, mas andando rapidamente, quando ele ouviu passos no caminho atrás dele.

Harry, ele pensou. Ele não poderia dizer como, mas por alguma razão, estava certo de que era Harry. Fazia sentido, não fazia, que Harry viesse atrás dele, afinal de contas, Harry sabia. Ele diminuiu o ritmo para uma caminhada.

- É como você disse, Potter - ele disse, sem se virar. - Eu estou fugindo. Não dá certo se você vier comigo.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e os passos atrás dele ficaram mais lentos. Então, ele ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Draco, sou eu.

Ele se virou, e viu Hermione, e sentiu algo que ele nunca havia esperado que pudesse sentir ao vê-la. Mas lá estava.

Desapontamento.

Isso atravessou por dentro dele como uma ponta de aço afiada, e fez sua voz ficar áspera quando ele falou.

- Você não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim - ele disse.

- Onde você está indo? - ela exigiu. - Para onde você pensa que pode correr?

- Eu estava muito concentrado em 'pra longe', e imaginando que iria preencher o resto mais tarde.

- Isso vem do cara que diz que Grifinórios não sabem planejar? - Hermione pôs suas mãos nos quadris e olhou para ele. - Você não pode ir - ela disse. - Esta é a sua casa, onde você pertence. Onde mais você encontrará pessoas que podem te ajudar?

- Talvez eu não queira ajuda - ele disse, sabendo que soava como se ele tivesse sete anos, mas incapaz de evitar.

- Talvez isso apenas prove que você precisa de ajuda - ela disse.

- E você está completamente imparcial, mesmo que eu fique aqui ou vá embora, eu suponho?

- Deus, você soa exatamente como Rony - ela disse, soando mais surpresa do que crítica. - Claro que eu não estou imparcial. Mas eu estaria te dizendo isso mesmo se... mesmo se eu não estivesse apaixonada por você.

- Você não está apaixonada por mim - ele falou bruscamente. - Isso é apenas um feitiço. Um feitiço que te faz pensar que se importa comigo. Mas isso não é verdade.

Hermione pareceu como se ele houvesse batido nela.

- Não diga isso. Eu ainda sou sua amiga.

- É por isso que você veio me procurar? Amizade?

- Eu não sou a única que veio correndo atrás de você! - ela disse bruscamente. - Todo mundo está preocupado...

- Então onde estão eles?

- Procurando por você! - ela gritou. - Mas eles não sabem pra onde você foi, idiota. Eu sou a única que pode te encontrar, por causa disso... - e ela mostrou o Feitiço Essencial, em sua fina corrente de ouro, segurando-o entre eles. - Eu sempre sei onde você está - ela disse. - Eu não tenho escolha sobre isso, nem você.

- Por que você deveria ter uma escolha? - ele quase gritou. - Eu não tenho! Eu não tenho uma escolha sobre minha família ou minha vida ou meu destino, isso se eu realmente tenho um. E eu não tenho escolha sobre te amar, embora eu ache pessoalmente que você foi posta nesse mundo para me causar dor. Digo, eu sei que não sou uma pessoa legal, mas eu bati numa carreta cheia de freiras numa vida passada, ou o quê?

Hermione respirou estremecendo.

- Quando eu descobrir como tirar esse feitiço, se há algum modo de reverter amor, ou mudá-lo, você quer que eu o use em você, também? Então você não irá...

- Então eu não irei mais amar você? - ele estava olhando para ela em absoluta descrença. - Deus, essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. Isso... isso nem é você - ele disse. - Isso não é como você é. Aquela poção está lhe transformando em outra pessoa. - ele riu, de uma maneira não prazerosa. - Isso é irônico, não é? O você que eu amo ama Harry. Esse você... esse é alguém que eu nem conheço. - Ele olhou para ela, e algo na expressão do rosto dela fez sua voz abrandar levemente. - Deixa pra lá. - ele disse. - Não é sua culpa.

- Eu apenas pensei...

- Esqueça - ele disse, andou até ela, e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que se ele fosse beijá-la, ela o beijaria de volta. Ela havia sempre se orgulhado do seu autocontrole, e agora, não ter nenhum era mais assustador para ela do que estar repentinamente cega, ou surda. Ela odiava isso e, em algum lugar sob o amor induzido pela poção, ela podia dizer que estava começando a odiá-lo também, pelo que ele podia fazer a ela.

Ele a puxou em sua direção, e pôs seus braços em volta dela, mas não fez nenhum movimento para beijá-la. Apenas a segurou lá, seu rosto no cabelo dela, suas mãos fechadas em punhos contra as costas dela. Era um abraço muito desajeitado, a primeira coisa realmente desajeitada que ela havia visto ele fazer, como se ele nunca tivesse abraçado alguém antes. Talvez ele não tivesse. No momento em que ela levantou as próprias mãos - para abraçá-lo ou empurrá-lo, ela não tinha certeza - os braços dele ficaram rígidos e ele a empurrou para longe dele. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda e repentina atrás de seu pescoço, viu rapidamente um lampejo de ouro enquanto ele deu um passo para longe dela, e avistou o Feitiço Essencial brilhando na mão dele. Ele o tinha arrancado do pescoço dela.

- Agora você não pode me achar - ele disse.

- Seu idiota - ela exclamou, e foi na direção dele, agarrando sua manga e a apertando fortemente. Ela aumentou a voz, e gritou - Harry! Rony! Estamos aqui! HARRY! Qualquer um!

- Hermione, cala a boca! - ele exclamou, tentando livrar seu braço de seu aperto, mas ela o segurou com determinação. - Me larga.

- Não. - ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Me desculpe, então. - Ele disse, e levantou a mão, o Feitiço na corrente em volta de seus dedos, e os apontou para ela - Me desculpe, Hermione - ele repetiu. -Estupefaça!

Ela nem mesmo teve a chance de parecer surpresa, apenas caiu de costas, inconsciente, na grama. Ele quis se abaixar próximo a ela, ter certeza de que ela estava bem, mas houve o som repentino de passos correndo pelo cascalho, e ele olhou para cima, vendo Gina, no caminho, olhando de um para o outro.

- Você a deixou inconsciente? - ela disse, parecendo completamente pasma - Draco, por que diabos...?

- Foi preciso - ele disse brevemente, e começou a andar costas na direção da parede, tateando atrás dele pela sua vassoura. O som de mais pés correndo era audível agora. Harry e Rony, ele pensou, e suas mãos se fecharam em torno de sua Firebolt. Ele montou, e olhou novamente para Gina, em pé perto de Hermione no chão molhado. - Quando ela acordar, diga... - Draco começou, e sentiu sua garganta fechar repentinamente. Gina estava olhando para ele, sua expressão ilegível à meia-luz. - Ah, esquece! - ele terminou monotonamente. - Pense em algo legal. Diga a ela que eu falei.

E com isso, ele deu um pontapé, inclinando-se para frente para segurar sua Firebolt fortemente, elevando-se rapidamente, sumindo no céu noturno.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Havia iluminação suficiente na cela para que Lúcio Malfoy visse o círculo que ele havia desenhado no chão com seu sangue. Eles não permitiram, obviamente, deixar que ele possuísse uma varinha; ele teve de morder uma das veias em seu pulso, aberta com seus próprios dentes para ter o que precisava. Mas isso estava distante da pior coisa que ele já havia sido forçado a fazer.

Movendo-se cautelosamente, ele sentou-se no centro do círculo, arrumando suas vestes cuidadosamente à sua volta. Depois ele pôs suas mãos na sua frente, na mão esquerda, o Feitiço Essencial de seu filho pendurado frouxamente, seu opaco brilho dourado na luz tênue.

- Vocatio - ele sussurrou, e parou. Ele ainda se lembrava de como fazer isso? Sim. Sim, claro que ele se lembrava. - Vocatio - ele começou novamente, as palavras do feitiço Convocador vindo mais facilmente para ele agora: Mestre, eu tenho algo para você...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Ok. Já sabem, o de sempre, comentem, comentem, comentem.**_

_**Grupo Heren Istarion.**_


	7. O caminho mais fácil é para baixo

Tradutora: Lívia

Co-tradutoras: Cíntia, Marília, Patrícia, Vênus, Isa e MC

Spoilers: Livros de 1 a 4

**Capítulo Sete - O Caminho Mais Fácil É Para Baixo**

- _Enervate_ - Gina sussurrou, e os olhos de Hermione se abriram. Por um momento ela parecia entorpecida, seus olhos refletindo as estrelas e a luz da lua, então ela se sentou e segurou-se em Gina. Surpresa, Gina quase caiu, mas abraçou-a de volta. - Está tudo bem, você está bem. - ela disse.

Hermione continuou segurando em seu braço, e Gina viu que, no fim das contas, o brilho nos seus olhos não era o céu noturno refletido, e sim lágrimas.

- Ele se foi?

Gina repetiu sem ânimo.

- Ele se foi.

Hermione soltou o braço de Gina. Várias emoções passaram rapidamente pelo seu rosto: esperança, sofrimento, anseio, confusão. Gratidão.

- Eu estou _feliz_ que ele se foi. - Hermione disse ardentemente.

- Certo - disse Gina, se levantando e estendendo uma mão para puxar Hermione depois dela. - Vamos lá, levante-se.

- Certo. - Hermione disse, e segurou uma fungada. Ela levantou sua mão para pegar a de Gina e perguntou - Ele disse alguma coisa? Você o viu antes dele partir?

Gina suspirou.

- Não exatamente...

- Deixa pra lá. - Hermione disse, rapidamente. - É melhor eu não saber.

Gina segurou a vontade de falar duramente com Hermione, que estava começando a parecer lacrimosa novamente. Era estranho, ela pensou, Hermione sempre tinha sido não só a mais velha, mas também tão compenetrada, competente, e controlada que Gina sempre teve um pouco de ciúmes. Agora que ela parecia ter sido reduzida a uma ruína do que tinha sido, Gina encontrou-se sentindo menos ciúme e mais desespero para ter a antiga amiga de volta. A antiga Hermione saberia o que fazer. Essa aqui só queria sentar no chão e chorar por causa de Draco. Gina pensou que se Hermione dissesse mais uma coisa sobre Draco ela a sacudiria até o seu cabelo encrespar novamente.

Ela ajudou Hermione a se levantar no momento que Harry e Rony explodiram do meio dos arbustos para dentro da clareira. Ambos os garotos estavam sem ar e cobertos por folhas e gravetos. Rony falou primeiro.

- Hermione, você está bem, nós ouvimos você gritar...

- Eu estou bem. - Hermione disse, virando-se para olhar para eles. - Estou bem.

Gina viu o olhar de pânico no rosto de Harry ser substituído rapidamente por alívio, que depois foi substituído por outra coisa: um olhar meio vazio e parado. Ela olhou rapidamente para Hermione, que não estava olhando para Harry e tinha perdido a interação de emoções em seu rosto. Então ela olhou de volta para Harry. _Porque Draco nunca olha para mim da maneira que ele olha para ela?_, ela pensou de repente. _Não é justo._

- Cadê o Malfoy? - Rony perguntou.

- Ele se foi. - Hermione disse, em uma voz fina. - Saiu voando.

Rony xingou, e chutou o tronco de uma árvore.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que você simplesmente o deixou ir. - ele disse, não olhando para Hermione, mas obviamente falando com ela.

A expressão de Hermione tornou-se sombria.

- Como eu acho que o enorme galo se formando rapidamente na minha cabeça pode atestar: - ela disse em sua voz mais fria. - eu não o _deixe_i ir.

- Ainda assim ele foi, - Harry disse, encarando-a. - não foi?

Hermione encarou de volta.

Rony olhou de Harry para Hermione, então revirou os olhos.

- Ah, sim, vamos começar a discutir um com ou outro sobre de quem é a culpa por Malfoy finalmente ter se mandado, como ele vinha tentando fazer o dia todo de qualquer forma. Isso vai ser produtivo.

- Esperem! - Gina exclamou ansiosamente, e virou-se para Hermione. - O feitiço... nós podemos usá-lo para achar Draco!

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Ele o levou com ele.

- Ele _levou?_ - Rony ecoou, incrédulo. - Por quê? Por que ele faria uma coisa estúpida como essa?

- Eu acho que é bastante óbvio porque ele levou. - disse Harry, parecendo exausto. - Ele não _quer_ que nós o encontremos.

Gina sentiu seu coração se contrair.

- Mas nós _temos_ que encontrá-lo. - ela disse, numa voz tremida. - Ele está com problemas.

- Eu acho que você está misturando estar com problemas com simplesmente ser um problema. - disse Rony, mas sem muito rancor.

Harry estava parecendo desesperado.

- É melhor nós irmos falar com Sirius.

Mas ao chegarem na biblioteca, Sirius e Lupin tinham ido embora. Narcisa, sentada atrás da mesa e parecendo terrivelmente esgotada e preocupada, explicou o que tinha acontecido com Dumbledore e Fudge no caminho para a Mansão. O pronunciamento oficial do Ministério tinha dito apenas que dementadores eram suspeitos no ataque. Fudge estava morto; Dumbledore estava em condições sérias. O Ministério tinha indicado que, antes de ficar inconsciente, Dumbledore tinha requisitado a presença de Sirius.

- Eles aparataram para o São Mungos. - Narcisa disse, parecendo estar tentando esconder o quão infeliz ela se sentia. Seus olhos passaram do rosto de Harry para o de Hermione. Com muita calma, ela perguntou - Onde está Draco?

Ouve um silêncio rápido. Então Harry disse:

- Ele foi embora. Eu realmente sinto muito. Nós tentamos... - ele parou e olhou para baixo, escondendo sua expressão, mas Gina sentiu o quão infeliz ele estava. - Eu realmente sinto muito. - ele disse novamente.

Narcisa mordeu seu lábio. Ela estava muito pálida.

- É melhor eu garantir que eles informem Sirius. - ela disse, se levantando e indo rapidamente até a lareira. Ela pegou um punhado de pó do seu bolso e jogou nas chamas, que brilharam roxo brevemente.

Gina a ouviu dizer 'Hospital São Mungos, por favor' antes de se virar para Rony e Harry. Harry tinha seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e parecia tanto furioso quanto infeliz. Rony estava dando tapinhas em suas costas distraidamente.

- Sirius vai ficar fulo da vida. - Harry disse, melancolicamente.

- Você acha que Draco vai ficar bem? - perguntou Gina, também estendendo a mão para dar tapinhas no braço de Harry.

Ele olhou para ela, e ela o viu tentando sorrir.

- Eu não sei, Gin. - ele disse, e parecia que estava prestes a dizer algo mais quando seus olhos se direcionaram para o lado. Gina virou-se para ver uma luz fraca no ar quando Anton, um dos fantasmas da família Malfoy, passou calmamente pela parede. Ele cintilou gentilmente para dentro do aposento, tornando-se mais sólido e menos transparente enquanto o fazia, e pausou perto de Narcisa.

- Madame, - ele disse - temos convidados lá embaixo.

Narcisa virou-se do fogo e o olhou com olhos surpresos.

- Quem são?

Anton limpou sua garganta transparente e disse.

- Molly e Artur Weasley.

Rony e Gina olharam um para o outro, horrorizados.

- Mamãe e papai? - Rony gemeu. - Eu esqueci que eles estavam vindo!

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Fora de um sonho de dragões, Carlinhos Weasley acordou de repente, sentando-se ereto na cama com uma estranha inquietação. De onde essa inquietação se originou, ele não poderia dizer. Não era exatamente uma ansiedade nascida de qualquer coisa racional, mas algo o estava perturbando, inquieto no fundo de sua mente; algo, ele sabia, que não ia deixá-lo descansar até que estivesse resolvido.

- Droga. - ele xingou levemente, e girou as pernas sobre o lado da cama, buscando pelas roupas que ele havia separado para usar no dia seguinte (um hábito enraizado nele por sua mãe bem organizada) e as colocou apressadamente. Então pegou sua varinha da mesa perto de sua cama e, murmurando Lumos, saiu de sua tenda.

Carlinhos seguiu a luz da sua varinha através do campo, escuro e silencioso à essa hora, além das últimas tendas e para a arena dos dragões. O campo estava calmo, mas uma leve palpitação de inquietação vibrou no estômago de Carlinhos. Dragões dormiam de pé, olhos fechados e cabeças encostadas juntas. E eles deveriam estar dormindo à essa hora, o cercado que os segurava silencioso e escuro, mas ao invés disso estava banhado em uma leve luz bronze: a luz refletida dos olhos abertos de cerca de oito dragões, que estavam acordados no centro do cercado.

Carlinhos moveu-se o mais perto que podia para a parede de feitiços de segurança que cercavam a arena dos dragões e a encarou. Através de seu brilho leve, como neblina quente, ele podia ver dentro do cercado.

Seu coração se contraiu.

_Havia alguém dentro da arena dos dragões_.

Com a boca seca, Carlinhos procurou por sua varinha e começou a murmurar freneticamente os encantos q ue criariam uma abertura nos feitiços de segurança grande o suficiente para ele engatinhar através dela.

- _Alohomora... pariei transe.._.

A abertura rachou-se em sua frente e ele se jogou através dela, rolou, e se pôs de pé, encarando ao seu redor. Sua boca parecia ter sido enchida de algodão. Era completamente contra as regras, assim como todo bom-senso para qualquer pessoa entrar na arena dos dragões sozinho e desprotegido. Dragões eram indomáveis, maus, e dada a oportunidade, iriam comer alegremente até o bruxo que os alimentava.

Sussurrando um encanto de proteção, Carlinhos começou a andar vagarosamente até o centro do cercado, movendo-se tão calmamente quanto a ansiedade e o completo terror permitiam. Ele podia ver o intruso mais distintamente agora, podia ver mais claramente um esboço de braços e pernas e cabelos claros cinza-louro...

Draco.

Carlinhos botou uma mão sobre a boca para impedir-se de gritar o nome de Draco.

_O que diabos ele está fazendo? Tentando se matar?_

Apesar de seu assombro, os pés de Carlinhos continuaram a se mover, carregando-o para mais perto do centro do cercado e para mais perto de Draco. Carlinhos podia vê-lo claramente agora na luz da lua, clara e prateada. Ele parecia estar simplesmente de pé, parado no centro do círculo de dragões, que se levantavam acima dele como estátuas que respiravam, suas escamas transbordando de luz das estrelas. Ele tinha suas mãos nos bolsos de suas calças de couro (_minhas calças_, pensou Carlinhos com irritação irracional) e estava se balançando sobre seus calcanhares, sua cabeça jogada para trás, olhando para as criaturas enormes que se erguiam acima dele como se não fossem nada mais que formações rochosas extremamente altas e extremamente interessantes.

Carlinhos prendeu sua respiração enquanto entrava no círculo de dragões e andava até Draco. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto, rezando para que ele não gritasse de surpresa.

Draco não gritou. Ele também não pulou ou pareceu surpreso, apenas virou-se e olhou para Carlinhos com olhos grandes, escuros e sem curiosidade.

- Olá, Carlinhos. - ele disse, em um tom perfeitamente normal.

- Olá para você. - Carlinhos falou com voz rouca, e segurou o braço de Draco.

Usando os músculos que surgiram de carregar equipamentos pesados todos os dias, ele puxou o garoto para si, segurou-o pelo estômago, e o arrastou para trás.

Para sua surpresa, Draco resistiu muito pouco enquanto Carlinhos o carregava para longe dos dragões, que assistiam com o que parecia ser distante interesse. Eles alcançaram a rachadura nos feitiços de segurança e Carlinhos entrou nela, puxando Draco atrás de si pelo braço. Uma vez que tinham passado, ele soltou o braço do garoto e o empurrou o mais forte que podia contra a árvore mais próxima.

A parte de trás da cabeça de Draco bateu no tronco da árvore com uma força que parecia que devia ter doído, mas ele não mudou de expressão, apenas levantou sua mão esquerda e friccionou sua garganta.

- Oi, Carlinhos. - ele disse calmamente.

- 'Oi, Carlinhos?' O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Draco? Para ser mais direto, o que diabos você estava fazendo?

- Eu queria ver os dragões. - Draco disse, nada perturbado. - Eu queria vê-los mais uma vez.

- Você queria ver os dragões? Bom Deus, você não pode inventar algo melhor que isso? Se você queria ver os dragões porque não ficou do lado de fora dos malditos feitiços de segurança e olhou para eles?

- Eles não me machucariam. - disse Draco, ainda estranhamente calmo. Então ele sorriu. - Mas eu sei não quanto a você...

- Eles não o _machucariam?_ Você é simplesmente uma lancheira ambulante para eles, seu garoto estúpido. Você é como um sanduíche sobre pernas. Deus, se eu não tivesse acabado de acordar, eu mesmo bateria em você até lhe transformar numa polpa por tentar algo como aquilo. Sorte sua que eu estou muito cansado.

- Não deixe esse detalhe o incomodar. - Draco disse. - Que tal você simplesmente levantar seu punho e eu correr na direção dele com meu rosto? Poupe sua energia.

- Muito engraçado.

Draco lhe deu um sorriso angelical.

- Eles _pareciam_ que iam me machucar?

Carlinhos encarou Draco, não querendo realmente responder aquilo. Ele parece _diferente_, ele pensou de repente. Fisicamente ele ainda era o mesmo, é claro, mas havia algo - como uma luz dentro dele que tinha sido acesa, algo que queimava através de sua pele como a luz de uma lâmpada através de uma sombra. O ar ao seu redor parecia estalar com eletricidade reprimida.

- Uh... - Carlinhos disse, sentindo-se de repente ainda mais preocupado. - Draco, você está se sentindo bem?

O sorriso de Draco não enfraqueceu.

- Eu me sinto _bem._ - ele disse, tirando suas mãos dos bolsos e olhando para elas como se fossem estranhos objetos extraterrestres. - Eu sinto como seu eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Eu pareço diferente?

- Não. - disse Carlinhos decididamente - Você parece cansado, isso é o que você parece. Você parece acabado. Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?

- Dormir? - Draco disse, e agora havia uma fraca nota de alarme em sua voz. - Uma boa noite de sono, oh, eu não tenho uma dessas faz tempo. Talvez duas semanas.

Carlinhos suspirou.

- O que você precisa, meu garoto, é dormir. Você pode ficar com o sofá na minha tenda; eu lhe darei alguns cobertores, e nós mandaremos uma coruja para Sirius de manhã...

- Não. - Draco interrompeu bruscamente, seu sorriso desaparecido agora.

- Não o quê?

- Não, eu não preciso dormir no seu sofá. Dormir é a última coisa que eu preciso. Eu não quero sonhar - eu _não posso_ sonhar. Mais um vai acabar comigo.

Carlinhos piscou, confuso.

- Mais um o quê?

- Mais um sonho. - Draco tinha começado a andar para longe do cercado, na direção das árvores. - Você não entenderia.

- Olhe aqui, - Carlinhos disse, procurando e segurando a manga de Draco, virando-o para que eles pudessem ficar frente a frente. - que tipo de pílulas você tomou? Azul, vermelha ou verde? Oh, ou você tomou a do tipo parecido com um doce com as cores do arco-íris? Jorge tomou uma dessas uma vez e passou uma semana achando que ele era uma motocicleta.

- Eu não acho que eu sou uma motocicleta. - Draco disse irritado. - Olha, você poderia largar a minha jaqueta? Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

- Você _não_ está bem. - Carlinhos disse decididamente, embora ele tenha soltado o braço de Draco. - Você praticamente se matou. E essa é _minha_ jaqueta.

- Oh, o quê, você quer de volta agora?

- Não, eu não quero de volta. Eu quero que você pare de ser um completo imbecil, volte para a tenda e durma um pouco. E coma alguma coisa. E talvez fazer uma lavagem estomacal. Você não parece bem.

- Mas eu me sinto bem. - disse Draco, abrindo exageradamente seus olhos cinza-pretos. - Eu me sinto ótimo. Eu sinto como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Eu poderia voar, eu poderia montar um dragão, eu poderia... - ele se interrompeu e olhou para Carlinhos decididamente. - O que você diria se alguém lhe oferecesse poderes que lhe permitiriam a você governar todo o mundo mágico?

- Eu diria que governar o mundo não é tão bom quanto parece ser. - Carlinhos disse gentilmente. - Longas horas, acenando para as pessoas o tempo todo, nunca o seu próprio chefe...

- E agora com a zombaria.

- Eu não estou zombando de você - disse Carlinhos, calmamente. - Eu estou preocupado com você. Tentando ser comido pelos dragões, me perguntando coisas malucas; eu sei que você tem passado por muita coisa ultimamente, mas...

- Você não sabe. Nem mesmo eu sei. Eu nem posso acreditar que eu estou confuso sobre isso. De um lado, morte certa. Do outro lado, poder e vida eterna e todos os meus desejos realizados. Eu poderia ser jovem e bonito eternamente. Nem todo mundo pode dizer isso. - ele olhou para Carlinhos e balançou sua cabeça. - Eu odeio o Harry. Isso é tudo culpa dele.

- O que diabos tem tudo isso a ver com o Harry? - Carlinhos disse, exasperado. -Tudo bem, isso é o bastante. - ele pegou o pulso de Draco, com a intenção de puxar o garoto para longe de sua vassoura - e respirou fundo, em surpresa. Sem pensar, ele exclamou. - O que _aconteceu_ com você?

A cabeça de Draco se levantou, seus olhos se estreitando.

Carlinhos podia sentir o sangue correndo no pulso que ele segurava, sangue frio, embaixo de uma pele ainda mais fria - _alguém com uma temperatura corporal tão baixa deve estar morrendo,_ ele pensou.

Draco olhou para ele, e seus olhos mostravam ansiedade, mas nenhuma surpresa.

- Eu lhe machuquei?

- Você está congelando. - Carlinhos disse. - Como gelo… você está doente?

- Está acontecendo rápido, - disse Draco - não está?

Carlinhos apenas o encarou.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Draco disse, puxando seu pulso de volta. Carlinhos permitiu que o fizesse. - Não conte a ninguém que eu estive aqui.

- Draco - Carlinhos disse, tentando soar paciente. - Eu não posso fazer isso. Você praticamente se matou hoje, não percebe isso?

Draco olhou para Carlinhos, a luz da lua liberando faíscas brancas e geladas de seus olhos. Ele disse:

- Não me force a fazer você esquecer que me viu.

Carlinhos piscou.

- Eu preferiria - ele disse vagarosamente, sem muita certeza que estava falando a verdade, mas querendo que fosse a verdade - que você não fosse embora.

- Você sabe que eu posso fazer isso. - Draco disse, como se Carlinhos não tivesse falado. - Prometa-me.

- Eu... - Carlinhos limpou sua garganta, sentindo-se de repente tanto transtornado quanto inquieto. - O que o faz acreditar que eu manteria uma promessa como essa?

- Você é um Weasley. - Draco disse, elevando sua Firebolt. - Você não mentiria.

- Tudo bem... - disse Carlinhos. - Eu prometerei. Com uma condição.

- O quê?

- Deixe-me pegar comida e uma muda de roupas para você, pelo menos.

Draco olhou para ele sem expressão por um momento, antes de concordar com a cabeça. Carlinhos correu até sua tenda, sua mente correndo ainda mais rápido que seus pés. Alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo, ele pensou, enquanto ele jogava juntas uma pequena trouxa de comida e algumas roupas: alguns jeans e uma pilha de suéteres; o garoto estava obviamente congelando. _Mas é junho_, disse uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça. _Por que ele está tão frio?_

Ele estava quase certo que Draco teria ido embora quando ele voltasse, mas ele ainda estava lá, uma calma e estranha pilha de roupas escuras e cabelos pálidos e bagunçados, sentado ao pé da árvore, segurando sua Firebolt no seu colo como se fosse uma arma.

Carlinhos parou e o encarou.

- Draco, - ele disse - cadê a espada? O Sirius pegou ela?

- Eu a dei. - disse Draco, levantando-se e dando a Carlinhos um sorriso que ia lhe dar pesadelos por muitos anos. - Ela voltará. Está comigo agora, mesmo quando não está comigo. - Com cada afirmação sem sentido ele estendeu os braços e pegou o pacote de roupas e comida das mãos sem resistência de Carlinhos.

- Tenha cuidado. - Carlinhos disse, percebendo o quão inadequado aquilo soava. - Volte se você precisar...

- Obrigado, Carlinhos. - Draco interrompeu, subiu em sua Firebolt, e foi embora.

Carlinhos estava ao mesmo tempo triste e contente de vê-lo partir.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Lupin seguiu Sirius ao longo do corredor lotado no Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Quando se aproximaram do quarto onde haviam sido informados que Dumbledore estava, eles viram uma multidão de pessoas reunidas lá. Repórteres - Lupin reconheceu as vestes amarelo-banana e óculos cintilantes de Rita Skeeter -, médicos, e burocratas do Ministério parcialmente histéricos se agitando como formigas.

Sirius e Lupin se espremeram através do nó de pessoas, apenas para serem parados na porta por um medibruxo de jaleco branco, usando óculos e uma expressão incômoda. Ele estendeu um braço para impedir o progresso dos dois.

- Essa área é proibida.

Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou.

- E quem é você?

O medibruxo parecia insultado.

- Eu sou Dr. Simon Branford. Eu sou encarregado deste andar e esse quarto é proibido para todos exceto...

- Eu sou Sirius Black. - Sirius interrompeu. - Eu fui enviado. Pelo Ministério.

- _Você_ é Sirius Black? - o medibruxo abaixou seu braço, olhando de esguelha para Sirius. Houve um tempo quando o rosto de Sirius tinha sido familiar para toda a comunidade bruxa, mas é claro que ele parecia muito diferente agora. - É melhor você entrar. - ele disse - Nós estávamos a sua espera.

Sirius estava prestes a dizer algo rude quando Lupin interrompeu apressadamente.

- Obrigado - ele disse ao médico, que balançou a cabeça em entendimento e rapidamente abriu a porta, guiando Sirius para dentro, na sua frente. Dr. Branford entrou depois dele, e Lupin o seguiu.

Eles se encontraram em um corredor estreito, com uma única porta levando para fora dele.

- Há duas coisas que eu preciso lhes falar. - disse o médico, virando-se para olhar Sirius e Lupin. - Uma é que sua mulher mandou uma mensagem para o nosso Administrador para eu dar a você. - ele olhou duvidosamente para Sirius, que não se incomodou em corrigi-lo em relação a Narcisa, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ela disse que Draco foi embora e que eles não sabem onde encontrá-lo. Eu suponho que isso significa alguma coisa para você?

- Sim. - Sirius disse, um pouco rápido, e trocou um olhar rápido com Lupin - Isso significa algo para mim.

- A segunda coisa - continuou o medibruxo. - É que o professor Dumbledore está em um estado que nós chamamos de coma mágico. Apenas um número limitado de mágica pré-aprovada pode ser realizada na presença dele. Por favor, mantenham suas varinhas em seus bolsos. Entendido?

Lupin e Sirius concordaram com a cabeça e seguiram o Dr. Branford através da única porta, para dentro de um quarto de hospital médio com paredes de pedra brancas e limpas. O móvel central do aposento era uma cama grande na qual estava deitado Alvo Dumbledore, uma coberta branca puxada até seu tórax, seus olhos fechados. O coração de Lupin se contraiu ao ver o quão velho e indefeso ele parecia. Sirius estava ao lado da cama, suas mãos entrelaçadas, seu rosto sem expressão. O médico, segurando seu prontuário e parecendo muito infeliz, ficou de pé ao lado de Sirius.

Lupin aproximou-se do centro do aposento, os nervos ao longo de sua espinha formigando. A aura de Magia Negra, fraca, mas palpável, pairava sobre a cama e sobre o homem de aparência frágil que ali estava deitado. Lupin olhou para o médico.

- Ele vai morrer?

- Nós não sabemos. Ele não está morrendo agora. Não exatamente. Ele está em coma. Seus sinais vitais estão estáveis, mas ele não pode ser acordado, nem responde a estímulos...

- O que aconteceu com ele? - Sirius interrompeu, sem tirar seus olhos de Dumbledore. - A carta dizia dementadores. Mas Dumbledore poderia ter dado conta de dementadores. Havia algo mais?

- Uma observação muito astuta, Black. - veio uma voz sarcástica da porta.

Lupin e Sirius viraram, e encararam, Lupin com assombro e Sirius com horror.

Era Severo Snape.

Ele não havia mudado desde a última vez que Lupin o tinha visto, há três anos, no Salgueiro Lutador, em Hogsmeade. O mesmo rosto pálido, dominado por olhos encobertos e uma expressão amarga. Ele usava vestes pretas engomadas, o braço esquerdo amarrado com a faixa verde que o marcava como Diretor da Casa da Sonserina, o direito enfaixado com a amarela que significava que ele estava em assuntos do Ministério. Lupin viu os olhos de Sirius fazerem um movimento rápido em direção ao braço de Snape e soube que ele também tinha notado.

- Professor Snape. - disse o medibruxo, soando aliviado.

Snape passou direto por todos eles sem lhes dar nem mesmo um olhar, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado da cama de Dumbledore, e começou a remover itens dos bolsos de suas vestes - Lupin viu rapidamente um morteiro e um pilão, um saco do que poderia ser casca de besouros, e algum tipo de frasco.

Sirius imediatamente sentou-se em outra das cadeiras, e encarou o Mestre de Poções.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape?

- Assuntos do Ministério, obviamente. - Snape olhou para Sirius com suave malícia. - Eu acho que a pergunta é, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O Ministério também me procurou. - Sirius respondeu bruscamente - Dumbledore estava indo me ver quando ele foi atacado. Eu acredito que eles pensaram que eu poderia iluminar um pouco a situação.

Snape olhou para o médico, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Talvez ninguém lhe contou. - disse Snape, que tinha começado a fazer algo com seu morteiro e pilão que Lupin não conseguiu definir bem; os gestos de Snape eram escondidos pelas volumosas mangas de suas vestes. - Dumbledore estabeleceu com o Ministério ano passado que se algo desfavorável viesse a acontecer com ele, eu deveria estar encarregado da investigação dentro das circunstâncias. Ele me deu instruções estritas, as quais estou seguindo. - ele lhes deu um sorriso fino. - Eu acredito que vocês não estão planejando em desafiar a autoridade dele nesse assunto?

- O que aconteceu com Fudge e Dumbledore? - perguntou Lupin, tentando manter a suspeita e hostilidade fora de sua voz. - Nós ouvimos falar que dementadores...

- Fudge está morto. Você sabe disso, é claro. Eles estão no processo de escolher um novo Ministro nesse exato momento. E não foram dementadores. Ou pelo menos, não foram somente dementadores. Eles foram atacados por o que pareciam dementadores, mas o Ministério acredita que eles eram na verdade bruxos disfarçados. E um deles, pelo menos, era muito poderoso.

- Então quem era? - Sirius disse bruscamente.

Lupin pôde ver, pelo leve tique nervoso no canto do olho de Sirius que sempre aparecia quando ele estava irritado, que ele estava forçosamente se contendo de investir no outro lado da cama e fisicamente arrancar as respostas que ele queria de Snape.

- Nós não sabemos - Snape disse. - É isso que eu estou aqui para descobrir.

- Descobrir através de quem?

- Através de Dumbledore. - Snape disse calmamente.

- Mas ele está... - Sirius estendeu uma mão na direção da forma propensa de Dumbledore, engoliu em seco, e disse - Ele está em coma. Não responsivo.

Snape deu a Sirius uma encarada velada.

- Talvez se você não estivesse sempre no mundo da lua na aula de Poções, - ele disse friamente - você teria uma idéia melhor de porque estou aqui.

O olho esquerdo de Sirius tremeu novamente, mais violentamente dessa vez.

- Idiota metido e inútil! - ele explodiu, olhando fulminante para Snape.

- Eu preferiria que você dispensasse os xingamentos. - disse Snape, olhando fulminante de volta - Não serve para propósito algum.

- E eu preferiria que você engasgasse até a morte com sua própria imbecilidade metida, mas nós nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, conseguimos? - disse Sirius, ignorando os olhares dominantes de Lupin.

- Eu não acho que imbecilidade é uma palavra. - apontou Lupin calmamente.

- Oh, cala a boca, Aluado! - Sirius exclamou, estreitando os olhos, exasperado.

- Aluado? - as sobrancelhas de Snape se ergueram. - Vocês dois ainda se chamam pelos apelidos de infância? Que adorável, de uma maneira um tanto triste e retarda.

Lupin rapidamente foi para o lado de Sirius e pôs sua mão firmemente no ombro do amigo. Isso era em parte para mostrar seu apoio e em parte para lembrar Sirius que, se necessário, Lupin poderia segurá-lo e forçosamente impedi-lo de pular sobre Snape. No quinto ano da escola, Lupin tinha uma vez jogado Sirius através do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Era fácil para seus amigos esquecerem o quão forte ele realmente era.

- Professor Snape, - disse Lupin calmamente - Nós todos estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo. Vamos tentar impedir que isso se torne uma briguinha pessoal.

Snape o ignorou, ocupado em terminar seja lá o que fosse que ele estava fazendo com seu morteiro e pilão. Ele se virou agora, segurando em uma mão um frasco parcialmente cheio de líquido, e na outra um pequeno saco transparente de pó preto. Ele despejou o pó dentro do líquido, balançou o frasco muitas vezes, e olhou para cima.

- Muito bem, Lupin... - ele começou.

E foi interrompido por uma repentina onda de barulho vinda do corredor do lado de fora do quarto. Lupin, cuja audição era bastante sensível, pode distinguir uma mistura de vozes, todas falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Os repórteres. - disse Sirius sucintamente.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. - disse o médico, que parecia feliz frente a uma desculpa para sair de perto de Snape e Sirius por um tempo. Ele se safou para fora, ainda segurando sua prancheta.

Snape não percebeu sua partida. Ele tinha enrolado suas mangas volumosas para cima, e estava dobrado sobre Dumbledore, segurando o frasco. Inclinando-se para frente e pondo uma mão no ombro de Dumbledore, - um gesto curiosamente gentil, Lupin pensou - ele começou a despejar o conteúdo do frasco na boca não-responsiva de Dumbledore.

Os ombros de Sirius tentaram se livrar da mão de Lupin.

- O que você está _fazendo?_

Snape sentou de volta, segurando o frasco agora vazio e encarando a forma flácida de Dumbledore com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

- Apenas esperem.

Lupin encarou. Por um momento, não houve nada - então ele viu a tensão nos ombros de Snape se tornar mais aguda, ouviu Sirius ao seu lado arfar levemente em assombro. Pois o corpo de Dumbledore estava se movendo, as suas mãos se fechando em punhos, suas costas formando um arco. Uma pluma cinza de fumaça repentinamente explodiu do seu tórax e subiu, traçando trilhas de poeira prateada. Ao invés de se dissipar, a fumaça começou a se condensar e endurecer. Começou a esculpir-se em uma forma. Lupin viu olhos se formando, um nariz, uma boca, uma mecha de cabelo prateado, um par de óculos parcialmente transparentes. A forma fantasmagórica da cabeça de Dumbledore, seus ombros. Ela rodou levemente para poder vê-los e Lupin, estupefato com assombro, viu a boca meio transparente sorrir.

- Severo, - disse Dumbledore, olhando abaixo para Snape - Sirius. E Remo. Vocês estão todos aqui.

Snape olhou de relance para as expressões atônitas de Sirius e Lupin, e um sorriso tremeu no canto de sua boca.

- Nós estamos aqui, Diretor. Mas não temos muito tempo.

Dumbledore inclinou sua cabeça.

- Então vamos começar.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Narcisa pôs uma mão na boca.

- Seus pais - ela disse, virando para Rony e Gina, que pareciam que tinham levado um choque elétrico. Hermione podia ter jurado que o cabelo de Rony estava em pé com alarme.

- Mamãe e papai? - Gina suspirou, parecendo tanto surpresa quanto horrorizada. - Oh, eu aposto que eles vão nos matar.

Anton, o fantasma, parecia preocupado.

- Não haverá nenhum assassinato aqui. - Narcisa disse ativamente, e fez um gesto para dispensar Anton - Anton, vá e diga a eles que nós estamos indo. Rony e Gina, venham comigo. Harry e Hermione, vocês esperem aqui.

- Não - disse Harry, rapidamente - Eu vou com...

- Você vai esperar aqui. - disse Narcisa, numa voz dura como tiras de ferro. Com uma aparência extremamente imperiosa, ela rodou suas vestes ao seu redor, e começou a sair do aposento, empurrando Rony e Gina em sua frente como patinhos. Quando ela passou por Hermione, tirou uma mão das longas mangas e pressionou algo dentro da mão de Hermione. Hermione olhou para cima em rápida surpresa, viu Narcisa dar-lhe um meio-sorriso, e então ela e os Weasleys foram embora e Hermione ficou sozinha no aposento com Harry.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava com uma mão na mesa. Ele parecia estar cuidadosamente examinando um dos livros que ela e Rony tinham lido mais cedo, embora ela tenha notado que estava segurando-o de cabeça pra baixo. Não tendo certeza se devia falar com ele ou não, ela olhou para o objeto que Narcisa tinha posto em sua mão.

Era a carta de Snape.

Hermione sentou-se apressadamente numa poltrona próxima e encarou a carta. Era um rolo de pesado papel cor de creme, amarrado com uma fita verde e cinza.

- Harry - ela disse roucamente e segurou a carta onde ele pudesse ver - É a carta do Snape... sobre a poção.

Harry botou o livro para baixo com um ruído, mas não se moveu.

- Então abra. - ele disse, sem expressão.

Vagarosamente, ela puxou a fita e desenrolou a carta, examinando a página cheia com a letra familiar e espremida de Snape. Ela leu uma vez, daí novamente, com olhos arregalados.

Depois ela estendeu a carta para Harry pegar.

Ele andou ao redor da mesa vagarosamente e puxou a carta da mão dela, depois se retraiu para a distância de vários metros antes de abrir e lê-la. Ela observou enquanto os olhos dele examinaram a página, sabendo o que ele estava lendo lá:

_Sr. Malfoy, _

_Considere-me impressionado que você escolheu passar suas férias de verão pesquisando poções obscuras e seus contra-feitiços. Dito isto, eu sugiro que você procure alguma outra poção para fazer seu projeto de pesquisa. Eu reconheço a poção em questão pela sua descrição, embora esteja confuso sobre onde você poderia ter encontrado uma referência a ela. É uma receita muito antiga, e bem ilegal; eu encontrei uma referência nos meus próprios materiais como sendo chamada a Poção Imperio ou alternativamente o Encanto Omnia Vincit - da expressão Latina que o amor vence tudo. _

_Quanto às reversões ou contra-feitiços não existe nenhum a não ser a morte ou do sujeito ou do objeto da afeição induzida. Explicado então, meu conselho é que você ache outra poção para o projeto. Entre em contato comigo se quiser ajuda com uma lista.   
Cordialmente, Professor Severo Snape._

Harry terminou de lê-la em silêncio, levantou sua cabeça, e piscou.

- É isso, então. - ele disse em uma voz descolorada.

Em um violento gesto não característico, ele amassou o papel em sua mão e jogou-o na lareira vazia. Então ele se virou. Ela podia ver a tensão em seus ombros enquanto ele andou através do aposentou e parou na frente da estante de livros, menos como se ele quisesse estar ali do que como se ele simplesmente tivesse perdido o interesse em continuar seu progresso através do aposento.

Ele estava debaixo dos vitrais, que jogavam um rico padrão de quadrados verdes e azuis através do seu rosto e de sua camisa branca. Ele olhou para cima e para ela e ela pôde ver a infelicidade em seu rosto; Harry, que sempre tinha sido uma pessoa naturalmente feliz.

_É minha culpa_, ela pensou amargamente.

Hermione ficou de pé, mas não se moveu na direção de Harry.

- Não é isso. - ela disse, sua própria voz parecendo fina aos seus ouvidos. - Harry, só porque Snape diz que não tem uma maneira de tirar a poção, não quer dizer que seja verdade. Eu tenho certeza que tem uma maneira. Tem que ter.

- Nem todo problema tem solução, Hermione. - ele disse, seu tom calmo cortando a raiva da sua voz. - Eu sei que isso pode ser difícil pra você acreditar.

- Eu não vejo porque nós deveríamos acreditar. Eu não vejo sentido em desistir.

Mas Harry parecia não estar ouvindo. Ele estava encarando um ponto vago acima da cabeça dela.

- Eu sinto sua falta - ele disse, a propósito de nada. - Eu já sinto sua falta e só se passaram algumas horas. Eu fico pensando, o quanto eu vou sentir sua falta amanhã, e no dia seguinte, e no dia depois desse? Porque eu não acho que vai melhorar. Eu acho que tem coisas que simplesmente não melhoram e essa é uma delas.

- Harry... - ela começou, andando em sua direção.

Ele estendeu uma mão para impedi-la.

- Não torne isso pior do que já é.

- Pelo menos me deixe explicar. - ela disse, tão rápido que as palavras quase tropeçaram uma sobre as outras. - Deixe-me explicar e pedir desculpas e essa é a última coisa que eu pedirei pra você, eu juro.

- Eu não quero um pedido de desculpas. Eu quero _saber_.

- O que quer que você queira saber, eu vou lhe falar. - ela disse, e estava sendo sincera.

- Porque você se incomodou em fingir? - ele quase gritou - Quando eu lhe vi, do lado de fora da torre, aquela primeira vez, porque você fingiu que estava feliz em me ver? Por que se incomodar? Qual é o sentido? Eu posso entender você não me contando a verdade sobre a poção. Mas porque a performance? Eu a beijei e não era só eu a beijando. Você beijou de volta. Eu nem notei... - ele se interrompeu, e olhou para longe novamente. - Eu nem notei a diferença.

Hermione olhou para ele em espanto. _É claro_, ela pensou, _ele não sabe..._

- Você acha que a poção significa que eu não te amo mais? - ela disse.

Ele não respondeu, só continuou a olhar para longe dela.

- Harry, essa é a última coisa que significa. Meus sentimentos por você não mudaram de maneira alguma e se eu não te amasse tanto eu não teria mentido pra você. Eu sei que isso soa estúpido, mas é verdade. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de te magoar...

Ela se interrompeu, sabendo como soava. As palavras certas pareciam estar lhe escapando, como tantas coisas tinham-na escapado ultimamente. Ela sabia que era o efeito da poção, que não só tinha lhe dado sentimentos que ela não queria, mas também estava tirando dela as mesmas qualidades que permitiriam que ela lutasse contra aqueles sentimentos: vontade, claridade, força de propósito. Era gradual, mas estava acontecendo; ela podia sentir.

- Eu não estou mentindo. - ela sussurrou, mas a expressão de Harry não mudou, e ela pensou, desesperadamente: _ele nunca vai acreditar em qualquer coisa que eu lhe fale, não agora, não depois disso. E porque ele deveria?_

- Harry, venha aqui. - ela disse

Por fim, ele olhou para cima, e quando ela viu a expressão em seu rosto ela quase desejou que ele não o tivesse feito.

- Venha aqui. - ela disse, novamente - Por favor.

Movendo-se relutantemente, ele atravessou o quarto e ficou em frente a ela, parecendo desafiador. Seu queixo estava erguido, seus olhos verdes impossíveis de ler. Ela procurou e segurou seu pulso direito, e puxou a mão dele em sua direção, colocando-a no seu peito, acima do coração.

- Eu preciso que você acredite em mim. - ela disse - Faça o que tem que fazer.

Por um momento ele parecia não ter entendido. Então entendimento passou pelo seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele andava pra trás, tentando retirar sua mão.

Mas Hermione segurou firme.

- Por favor - ela disse. - Ou eu mesma faço.

Ele levantou seus olhos até eles encontrarem os dela, e ela viu algo se desfazer atrás de seus olhos, resolução temporária dando lugar à curiosidade e necessidade de saber a verdade.

- _Veritas_. - ele disse

Ela sentiu uma leve implosão dentro do seu peito, e procurou por ar. Doía, mas não tanto quanto ela tinha pensado que ia doer, lembrando da agonia nos olhos de Draco quando ela pôs o feitiço nele. Mas ali ele tinha lutado contra o feitiço, e ela não estava lutando. Ela fechou os olhos, pressionando-se contra a mesa, deixando a dor correr através dela como fios de prata.

- Pergunte, Harry. - ela disse.

Ela ouviu a hesitação na voz dele.

- Você me ama?

Ela abriu seus olhos.

- Sim.

Ela viu um pouco da tensão abandonar seus ombros, embora a pergunta não tivesse deixado seus olhos.

- Pergunte se eu estou apaixonada por você. - ela disse.

- Você está apaixonada por mim?

- Sim. Completamente.

Harry olhou para baixo rapidamente, escondendo sua expressão.

- Certo, então... - ele disse em uma voz contrita, e limpou a garganta. - Você está apaixonada por Malfoy?

Hermione segurou a borda da mesa com suas mãos.

- Sim.

Ele não tremeu ou mudou de expressão, mas realmente não era algo que ele já não sabia.

- Mas é a mesma coisa?

- Não. É diferente. Não é real. Eu posso perceber. Não significa que eu não sinto...

- Você realmente acha que há um contra-feitiço?

- Sim. - ela disse, ouvindo sua própria voz com algum assombro. - Eu realmente acho.

Harry moveu-se um passo mais perto dela, não tirando sua mão do seu local de descanso acima do coração dela. Ela podia ver a si mesma refletida nas pupilas dos olhos dele, viu as sombras hesitantes lá.

- Me pergunte outra coisa. - ela disse, desesperada para achar o que quer que fosse que ia o assegurar completamente. - Me pergunte qualquer coisa, eu não me importo.

Harry desviou sua cabeça. Ela poderia ter quase jurado que o viu sorrir, brevemente...

- Qualquer coisa? - ele perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- As vestes novas que Sirius comprou me fazem parecer uma garota?

- O quê? - Essa era a última pergunta que Hermione tinha esperado ele perguntar, mas o feitiço não distinguia entre verdades significantes e insignificantes. - Não. Você fica muito bonito nelas. - ela disse, e quase sorriu ao ouvir as palavras saírem de sua boca. - Viu? Eu te falei.

- Então tá certo. Você realmente gostou do presente que eu te dei de Natal ano passado?

- Não. - disse Hermione, e ficou vermelho brilhante. - Digo... - mas era inútil. - Você me deu meias, Harry! Garotas não querem meias! Elfos domésticos querem meias! Eu sei que a gente não estava saindo na época, mas _honestamente!_

Harry fez um barulho meio abafado.

- Eu vou lembrar disso - ele disse - Agora. Você realmente acha me assistir jogando Quadribol interessante ou você só vai aos jogos para garantir que eu não morra?

- Eu só vou aos jogos para garantir que você não morra - disse Hermione, e gemeu. - Eu acho que Quadribol é a coisa mais chata em todo o mundo, pior do que assistir tinta secar. Harry, pare.

- Você disse que eu podia lhe perguntar qualquer coisa. Então, você está apaixonada pelo Rony?

Hermione encarou.

- Harry! O quê? Não!

- Você está apaixonada por Viktor Krum?

- Nem remotamente. Onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Professor Snape?

- Oh, isso está ficando nojento. Não.

- Professor Lupin?

- Você está perturbado. Não!

- Sirius?

Hermione parecia solene.

- Bem, ele é muito sexy.

Harry parecia horrorizado.

- _Hermione!_

Ela de repente começou a rir fracamente, não conseguindo se conter.

- Não pergunte se você não quer saber a resposta.

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, do tipo que ela não tinha visto em seu rosto nem sabia há quanto tempo. Naquele momento, ela teria lhe contado qualquer coisa, mesmo se ela não estivesse sob a maldição Veritas.

- Então - ele disse. - Já que estamos no tópico de romance, eu acho que você deveria me contar porque exatamente você me acha tão devastadoramente atraente. Leve o tempo que quiser e sinta-se livre para usar palavras grandes.

- Ah, não, isso não é justo. - ela protestou, sentindo seu rosto queimando.

- Vamos, responda a pergunta. Porque você me ama?

Hermione sentiu as palavras saindo de sua boca incontrolavelmente.

- Eu te amo porque...

E então a mão de Harry estava sobre a boca dela. Ela ouviu-o dizer _Finite Incantatum,_ e sentiu a dor atrás de suas costelas desaparecer. Ela olhou para cima e viu Harry olhando para ela, não mais sorrindo, mas também sem raiva.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele disse, tirando sua mão da boca dela. - Aquilo foi injusto.

- Eu mereci... - ela disse. - E muito mais que aquilo.

- Doeu?

Ela cerrou o maxilar.

- Não importa. Nada importa, a não ser que você acredite em mim. Você acredita em mim?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu acredito, eu realmente acredito. - ele procurou e puxou-a em sua direção, passando seus braços ao redor dela e descansando seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela podia sentir o cheiro familiar de sabonete, e o ar frio da noite preso nas suas roupas. - Contanto que você acredite que há realmente um contra-feitiço...

Ela levantou seu queixo e olhou para ele, determinada.

- Eu tenho que acreditar.

- Eu sei.

- Harry, eu...

Mas ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras para expressar o que ela queria dizer, a importância e a seriedade de quanto ela o amava. Então ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros, puxou-o em sua direção e o beijou; tentativamente, no início, já que ela raramente tinha beijado-o antes, normalmente ela esperava para ser beijada, e depois com maior urgência, ficando de ponta de pé para ficar tão perto dele quanto possível.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem até sua cintura, e então ele a tinha levantado e ela estava sentada na mesa e ele estava beijando-a de volta, beijando-a tão forte que quase doía. Ela estava um pouco surpresa; estava acostumada a beijos doces de Harry, acostumada ao seu cavalheirismo quase tímido; ela tinha pensado que esse tipo de energia e tipo quase-doloroso de paixão estava reservada para... mas não, aparentemente não. Ela estava feliz que estava sentada, porque os ossos em seus joelhos pareciam ter se transformado em manteiga. Ela sentiu-o empurrá-la para trás até ela estar praticamente deitada na mesa, sentiu suas mãos escorregarem para cima para abrir os botões de seu suéter. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, estendendo suas mãos para puxá-lo para ainda mais perto e...

_Crash!_

Hermione pulou ao repentino barulho de estilhaços, quase caindo da mesa em seu assombro.

- O que foi aquilo? - ela respirou contra o ombro de Harry. - Aquilo era algum tipo de... coisa de Magid?

Ela sentiu Harry rir suavemente.

- Não exatamente. - ele disse, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e olhando para ela. - Você derrubou um peso de papel da mesa.

- Oh - Hermione disse, ficando rosa. - Eu acho que eu fiquei um pouco entusiasmada demais. Desculpa.

- Eu tenho esse efeito nas mulheres. - Harry disse, parecendo modesto.

- Você certamente tem esse efeito em mim.

Harry ruborizou. Essa era a diferença entre ele e Draco, Hermione pensou, não criticamente, mas com interesse. Draco não teria ruborizado.

- Aquilo não foi nem mesmo meu melhor esforço. - Harry disse.

- Isso é um fato? - Hermione replicou. Ela gentilmente removeu os óculos dele, colocando-os cuidadosamente no lado da mesa. - Então vamos ver você dar o melhor de si, não vamos?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Narcisa fechou a porta da biblioteca apressadamente e virou-se para a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, Rony e Gina, que a estavam fitando com uma curiosidade educada.

- Er... - ela disse - Acho que é melhor voltarmos mais tarde.

- O Harry não está lá? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley, rosa de preocupação maternal - Eu queria ver ele...

- Eles estão conversando - disse Narcisa, saindo da frente porta e caminhando pelo corredor - Melhor dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade. - ela olhou novamente e viu o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley seguindo-a, curiosos. - Eles parecem ter discutido. - Narcisa explicou - Vocês sabem como os casais adolescentes são. Eles brigam, eles reatam; é melhor deixá-los discutir o assunto e depois nós podemos voltar mais tarde e ver como eles se ajeitaram.

Ela ouviu uma gargalhada de trás deles que era provavelmente Rony, e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rosadas. _Oh, Deus,_ ela pensou, _Isso não soou nada bem._

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Quanto tempo nós temos? - a forma gasosa de Dumbledore perguntou a Snape, parecendo educadamente curioso.

- A poção deverá permitir que você converse conosco por aproximadamente 10 minutos - disse Snape - Talvez um pouco mais que isso. E só pode ser usada uma vez.  
Sirius podia jurar que viu os olhos de Dumbledore brilharem.

- Então é melhor começarmos logo.

- Diretor, - Sirius perguntou, urgentemente - Você sabe quem os atacou?

- Um bruxo das trevas muito poderoso - disse Dumbledore - Não, eu suponho, Voldemort.

- Você acha que foi Slytherin? - perguntou Sirius, ciente do olhar incrédulo que Snape lançou-lhe, e mais incrédulo ainda quando Dumbledore disse:

- Poderia ter sido. Sabe-se tão pouco sobre Slytherin que é difícil dizer. O nosso agressor estava vestindo uma capa, parecendo um dementador. Era certamente muito poderoso, mas acredito que eu agüentaria o choque se Cornélio não tivesse tentado bancar o herói - A voz de Dumbledore soava arrependida - Pobre Cornélio.

- Ele era um idiota. - sibilou Snape - E quase o matou, Diretor.

- Agora, Severo - disse Dumbledore em um tom de reprimenda e Snape se aquietou - Eu não vi o rosto do bruxo - Dumbledore continuou - O que não importaria, já que ele é certamente poderoso o bastante para disfarçar-se, e além do mais, ninguém exceto Draco e Hermione o reconheceria, não é mesmo?

- Sim, isso mesmo.

Snape estava olhando de Dumbledore para Sirius com uma luz intensa e amarga nos olhos.

- Suponho que seria uma total perda de tempo se eu perguntasse do que isso se trata.

- Salazar Slytherin retornou. - disse Dumbledore, simples - Isso é tudo o que sabemos com certeza. Há também o problema de uma espada encantada. Uma das quatro Lâminas Viventes criadas. Duas foram destruídas. Uma está em meu escritório, em uma caixa de adamantina. A outra está na posse do jovem Mestre Malfoy. Eu não posso enfatizar o quão importante ela é.

Snape piscou, surpreso.

- Draco Malfoy? - ele ecoou.

A porta do quarto abriu, e o Dr. Branford enfiou a cabeça através da fresta. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver a forma flutuante do professor Dumbledore acima da cama, mas ele permaneceu como estava.

- Professor Snape - ele disse, nervoso - Algo aconteceu... você poderia vir aqui fora por um minuto?

Snape estava histérico.

- Não pode esperar?

- Bem - disse o médico - na verdade, não.

- Está perfeitamente bem. - disse Dumbledore - Deixe-nos, Severo. Você fez o que veio aqui para fazer.

Parecendo raivoso o bastante para cuspir pregos, Snape saiu do quarto atrás do médico. Lupin não lamentava sua saída. Quando ele saiu, Sirius virou-se para Dumbledore.

- Draco fugiu. - ele disse

Dumbledore ficou sério.

- Eu achei que ele o faria. - ele disse

- Você acha que ele está bem?

- Eu realmente não sei. - Dumbledore ainda estava sério - Ele é um garoto forte; tão forte quanto Harry, e poderoso em sua própria maneira. Mas aquela espada é um dos mais poderosos objetos mágicos já criados. E nós não sabemos seu real objetivo.

- Bem - disse Lupin - É um objeto de Slytherin, não é? Faz o seu feitio?

- Essas são as perguntas para as quais eu não tenho as respostas. Eu estava até esperando que o jovem Mestre Malfoy pudesse me dar as respostas. Será a espada um objeto de Slytherin, ou seu inimigo? Estará ele trabalhando através dela, ou serão os dois opostos, batalhando um com o outro?

- Mas a espada trouxe Slytherin de volta à vida. - Lupin apontou.

- Sim. Mas talvez não como uma recompensa. Talvez como uma punição. Ele tem uma grande dívida com as forças que fizeram daquela espada o que ela é. Se o trouxeram de volta, pode ser para pagar o que deve.

- E ele não quer pagar? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não - disse Dumbledore - se ele conseguir que Draco pague por ele. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é se sentar e ver a espada fazer o seu trabalho.

Lupin estreitou os olhos.

- Mas qual é o seu trabalho?

- A espada foi feita para realizar desejos. É o que ela faz, esse é o poder que a tornou tão cobiçada por Slytherin, em primeiro lugar. Ela está tentando mostrar a Draco que ela pode lhe dar tudo que ele sempre quis. Triunfar onde Harry falha. Conseguiu o amor, através da poção...

- Mas foi tudo um acidente. - interrompeu Lupin - Ele só estava lá; ela o viu...

- Há forças que não consigo compreender completamente trabalhando - disse Dumbledore - Eu imagino que a espada, com sua conexão com Slytherin, sabia da poção do amor e arranjou para que Draco estivesse lá no momento. Certamente, teria muitos aspectos para considerar e a situação poderia ter ido de um jeito ou de outro. E eu posso estar errado sobre a tentativa da espada de realizar os seus desejos com a poção do amor e seus resultados. Talvez ela estivesse simplesmente tentando atormentá-lo. Talvez estivesse simplesmente se divertindo. A espada é um demônio, afinal de contas. Tem um senso de humor, apesar de ser um que muitos não apreciariam.

- Agora ela o ama. - disse Sirius lentamente - Mas eu não diria que isso o fez feliz.

- O que pensamos querer não é sempre o que realmente queremos. - disse Dumbledore - E lembre-se, a força que está tentando realizar os seus desejos é maligna. Ela vê que ele quer que Hermione o ame... Desejo concedido: ela o ama. A espada não sabe que há mais no desejo do que a aparência superficial de devoção; não sabe que o amor induzido não é e não pode ser satisfatório.

- O que a espada quer?

- Uma vida. - disse Dumbledore, simplesmente - O que foi tirado dela quando Slytherin fez a magia que o tornou imortal. Especificamente, a vida de um Magid. Mais especificamente ainda, a vida de um Magid com o sangue de Slytherin. Esse foi o trato original. Se a espada não puder ter a vida do próprio Slytherin, tirará a vida de um de seus descendentes.

- A vida de Draco - disse Sirius, ficando pálido.

- Não necessariamente a de Draco - disse Dumbledore, ficando muito sério - Poderia muito bem ser o Harry.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-_ Harry?_ Mas o _Harry_ é o descendente de _Gryffindor!_

- Godrico Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin eram primos. - disse Dumbledore, parecendo muito calmo. _Tudo muito bem para ele estar tão calmo_, pensou Sirius irracionalmente, _Ele nem mesmo está aqui_. - O sangue de Harry funcionará tão bem quanto o de Draco para realizar o trato.

De repente, Lupin pulou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Isso explica tanta coisa - ele disso, excitado.

- Explica? - disse Sirius, na esperança de que não parecesse tão perdido quanto estava. Toda essa conversa sobre o sangue e a vida de Harry estava começando a deixá-lo em pânico, e ele raramente agia bem quando estava em pânico. Ele superou um pouco o sentimento e olhou para Lupin. - O que isso explica?

- Eu estive tentando saber o que reanimou a espada em primeiro lugar; isto é, o que a trouxe de volta a vida. A profecia diz que a espada deve ser empunhada por um descendente de Slytherin para que o seu poder retorne, mas você me disse que Draco nunca a usou, só a carregou por aí. Mas _Harry_ usou a espada; Harry atacou Lúcio Malfoy com ela. Tirou seu sangue.

- Correto - disse Dumbledore.

- Então por que a espada não persegue o Harry? - perguntou Sirius, esperando que a pergunta fizesse sentido. - Por que parece que ela está ligada a Draco?

- Ela se ligaria ao mais fácil de manipular - disse Dumbledore - A espada está no negócio de realizar desejos. O que mais Harry precisa? Certamente ele quer os pais de volta, mas a espada não pode reviver os mortos. Ao contrário dos desejos de Draco. Bem mais simples. Tornam-no mais fácil de controlar.

- Então, o Harry, ele está em perigo assim como Draco?

Dumbledore ficou sério.

- Ele está em perigo por causa de Draco. Se Draco, como você diz, fugiu, eu imagino que ele o fez para, de alguma maneira, proteger Harry. Ele deve saber o que é pedido dele.

O queixo de Sirius caiu.

- Você não está dizendo que ele está com medo de que possa matar Harry, está?

Dumbledore só olhou para ele. Apesar de translúcido, seu olhar ainda era penetrante.

Sirius xingou.

- Ele até que disse que não prometia que não podia ser perigoso. - disse Lupin, suavemente.

- Nós temos que achá-lo. - disse Sirius.

- Concordo - disse Dumbledore, tranqüilamente - É imperativo.

Lupin limpou a garganta.

- Creio que a espada permita-o dificultar sua localização, em algum grau. Eu tentaria um Feitiço Localizador, mas tenho quase certeza que não funcionaria.

- Não - disse Dumbledore. Sua voz estava fraca. Olhando para cima, Sirius viu que sua forma estava começando a embaçar nas pontas - Não, isso não resultaria em nada. E ele levou o Feitiço Essencial com ele, não levou? Um jovem meticuloso... - a voz de Dumbledore ondulou e tornou-se inaudível, como se fosse sufocado em névoa. Ele parecia estar ficando mais e mais transparente... Sirius pensou ter visto as pedras da parede oposta através da forma ondulante do diretor. _Nós estamos perdendo-o._

Sirius inclinou-se para frente, apertando os braços da cadeira.

- Professor...

Por um momento, a ondulação da projeção do diretor ficou mais clara.

- Harry - ele disse - Harry pode achá-lo. Eles podem ter escolhido fechar a conexão que existe entre eles, mas ainda está lá. Harry pode reabri-la, se quiser.

Sirius ouviu sua própria voz quebrar-se.

- Como ele pode fazer isso?

Mas quando Dumbledore falou novamente, sua voz saiu como a de uma pessoa debaixo d'água, irreconhecível. Sirius lutou contra a vontade de ficar de pé e tentar pegar a forma gasosa do diretor... Ele pensou ter visto Dumbledore olhar pra ele e piscar antes que o que restou da névoa se dissolvesse no ar.

Os olhos de Sirius caíram e olharam a forma do homem na cama, cujo peito subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração. Ele sentiu a mão de Lupin em seu ombro novamente, agora mais como um gesto de simpatia do que de restrição.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer, Aluado. - Sirius disse, com a voz baixa - Diga-me o que fazer.

- Eu suponho que a primeira coisa que deveríamos fazer é falar com Harry. Ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo. Se ele quiser nos ajudar a achar uma pessoa que esteja ou não esteja impelida de matá-lo... E eu sei que você vai dizer que não é culpa de Draco, mas aí é que está... Eu acho que a decisão deveria ser do Harry. Não concorda?

Sirius não respondeu.

- Você acha que o Ministério deveria ser avisado sobre o desaparecimento de Draco?

Lupin hesitou. Sirius sabia que ele desconfiava bastante do Ministério e seus burocratas, que até 1950 tinha a política de "matar primeiro e perguntar depois" quando se tratava de lobisomens.

- Eu acharia melhor ver se Harry pode localizá-lo.

Os dois viraram quando a porta abriu, e Snape entrou. Sirius sentiu a guinada familiar e incontrolável de desgosto em seu estômago que sempre sentia quando o via. Snape parecia indiferente ao constatar que Dumbledore não estava mais lá; ele foi até a mesinha-de-cabeceira e começou a recolher seus pertences - morteiro, pilão e fracos -, colocando-os em seu bolso.

Sirius fitou-o, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

- Está silencioso, de repente - ele disse

Lupin limpou sua garganta, olhando para Snape.

- Parece que os repórteres foram embora - ele disse - Você.. er.. se livrou deles?

O Mestre de Poções balançou sua cabeleira oleosa, em sinal negativo.

- Não. Não me livrei. Eles acharam uma matéria mais interessante no final do corredor.

Lupin piscou.

- Uma matéria mais interessante...?

Snape endireitou-se e deu-lhes um sorriso amarelado.

- No final do corredor, é a ala onde ficam os loucos criminosos. Nesta manhã, há um a menos.

Sirius olhou-o, sem expressão.

- Lúcio Malfoy está morto. - disse Snape - Assassinado em sua própria cela.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Sai pra lá e deixe de me seguir, Black.

Sirius estava seguindo o corredor até a ala do St. Mungos onde ficavam os loucos criminosos. Snape estava ao seu lado, o fogo abafado em seus olhos pretos traindo a sua fúria. Ele se virou, andando de costas, mirando Sirius com um olhar de puro ódio.

- Vá para casa. Isso é assunto do Ministério.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda andando.

- Eu não vou para casa. Eu tenho que ver o que aconteceu com Lúcio Malfoy. Tenho esse direito.

- Você não tem _nenhum_ direito. Os guardas nunca o deixarão entrar. A morte de Lúcio Malfoy não é do seu interesse.

- É do meu interesse, sim! - Sirius sentiu a fúria borbulhar em seu peito. - Ele é pai do meu filho. Quero dizer, ele é o pai do meu filho _adotivo_. Olhe, isso não é nem um pouco do seu interesse, seu cara de fuinha com peito de pavão. Por que você não sai daqui e volta para o buraco do inferno do qual surgiu?

Eles estavam chegando ao fim do corredor, agora; Sirius pôde ver um grupo de bruxos do Ministério apertados em frente à porta de uma cela numerada. Snape fitou-os, e depois olhou friamente para Sirius.

- Eu estou aqui representando o Ministério. Informar-me sobre a morte de Lúcio Malfoy é parte do meu trabalho aqui. Você, ao contrário, é um mero ponto na paisagem, não contribuindo em nada.

Sirius não fazia idéia de quando ele tinha perdido a paciência, mas ela havia definitivamente sumido.

- Como um Auror, eu tenho muito mais lugar aqui do que você. Por que você não volta para sua masmorra de Poções para punir injustamente garotinhos, porque você gosta tanto disso que parece até ser bom nisso.

- Não é que eu não goste. Eu sou um professor. Eu faço o meu trabalho.

- Que bom para você que o seu trabalho também seja seu hobby.

Snape sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Eu só gostaria de lhe dizer que aqueles doze anos que você passou em Azkaban foram os melhores da minha vida. Toda manhã eu acordava com um sorriso no rosto e uma música em meu coração só em saber que você estava lá.

- E qual seria a música? "Eu Posso Ser Um Cara-de-Fuinha Mas Tenho Uma Vassoura Enorme Enfiada No Meu...

- Foda-se, Black.

- Olhe, Snape. Eu lhe espanquei na escola e ficaria mais do que feliz em fazê-lo de novo. Se você pensar em tentar me impedir de ir naquela cela, se você falar para aqueles guardas para não me deixarem entrar, eu vou arrancar a sua traquéia e lhe bater até a morte com a ponta da amídala. E eu não me importo se me mandarem de volta para Azkaban, porque valeria a pena. Entendeu?

Snape fitou-o, e Sirius sentiu-se desconfortável ao ver um sorriso frio formar-se no rosto de dele.

- Tudo bem - ele disse - Espero que você goste do que verá.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Ao Aparatar para a biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy, Lupin viu algo bem inesperado.

- C... - ele xingou, involuntariamente.

Com uma exclamação alarmada e um baque alto, Harry e Hermione caíram da mesa de Lúcio e desapareceram de vista, para o alívio de Lupin.

Um momento depois, Harry apareceu do outro lado da mesa, endireitando a camisa e ficando bem rosado no rosto. Ele tateou sobre a mesa pelos seus óculos, colocou-os, e olhou para Lupin com um sentimento de culpa.

- Er... Olá, professor. - ele disse - Nós não estávamos esperando...

- É. Isso é bem óbvio.

Hermione apareceu ao lado de Harry, abotoando o suéter, suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Professor, olá, como vai?

- Tudo bem, exceto que eu quase me parti em pedaços - disse Lupin, sério, tentando não sorrir frente a expressão de culpa dos dois jovens. - graças a vocês.

- Nós só estávamos nos beijando - disse Harry, um pouco defensivamente.

- Sim, e estou muito feliz que você fizeram as pazes. Embora essa mesa não seja nem um pouco sólida. Tentem não se machucar. Enquanto isso, eu preciso falar com Narcisa, se vocês me derem licença...

- Professor, _espere_ - interrompeu Hermione, puxando nervosamente os cabelos para trás das orelhas. - O senhor pode ficar por um momento?

- Claro! - disse Harry, então ele piscou, confuso. - Digo, não. Não fique! Espere, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, digo...

- Pare de falar bobagem, Harry. - disse Lupin, sem parecer rude, e virou-se para Hermione que, ainda com as orelhas rosadas, estava mexendo nos livros espalhados na mesa. - Está tudo bem, Hermione, eu não quero atrapalhar. Eu estou atrapalhando? - ele adicionou, virando-se para Harry.

- Só no sentido literal. - murmurou Harry.

- Oh, shh. - disse Hermione, passando pela mesa. Lupin viu que ela estava segurando o livro do centauro em suas mãos. Ela foi até Harry e o deu. - Olhe aqui, Harry.

Harry olhou.

- É um livro.

- Sim - disse Hermione, com um pouco de impaciência em sua voz.

- E daí?

- E daí, em que língua está escrito?

- Você não me disse que queria que eu lesse. - Harry abriu o livro, passou umas páginas ao acaso e deu de ombros - É inglês.

Lupin pulou.

- É o quê?

Harry olhou, confuso.

- Inglês.

Lupin não sabia se gaguejava ou gritava. Ele quase correu até Harry, postou-se atrás dele, e olhou para as páginas por cima de seus ombros, vendo os mesmos rabiscos incompreensíveis que ele se lembrava. Ele apontou um dedo na página.

- Leia essa parte para mim, Harry. - ele disse.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente "Certo, você está louco, não está, mas eu vou ler pra você de qualquer maneira porque você parece basicamente indefeso."

Lupin insistiu, ainda com o dedo na página enquanto Harry lia:

_Sábado, catorze de outubro. Bebi muito, noite passada. Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça só para achar o maldito do Godrico marchando por aí e gritando. Deus, ele nunca pára de gritar. É ótimo para assustar os camponeses, mas nem um pouco agradável se você está tentando somente comer o seu desjejum. Então, na reunião hoje, ele não gostou da idéia de deixar a escola fechada para os estudantes que não têm sangue puro. Não escutaria nenhum dos meus argumentos. Toda vez que eu tenho uma decisão própria, Godrico faz um escândalo. Idiota detestável. E ele se sentou muito perto de Rowena no jantar de hoje, novamente. Se ele continuar..._

Harry parou de ler e olhou para Lupin.

- O que diabos é isso? O que está acontecendo?

Lupin indicou com um movimento de seu queixo que Harry devia continuar lendo.

Harry passou mais algumas páginas e leu:

_Disse para Godrico essa manhã, em confidência, que estava pensando em vender minha alma para ganhar poder e governar o mundo dos bruxos. Ele disse: "Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, Sly". Eu lhe disse que era um ótimo plano. Na verdade, sem falhas, mas ele ficou com raiva e me chamou de baixinho deplorável. Eu realmente não sei o que Rowena vê nele. _

_Estou muito ansioso é para matá-lo. Muito_.

Harry parou de ler novamente e olhou para Lupin com os olhos arregalados.

- Esse é o _diário_ de Salazar Slytherin?

- Bem - disse Lupin - como um historiador profissional e acadêmico, eu diria que teríamos de fazer testes para confirmar isso, talvez um Feitiço Verificarum, mas, bem... - ele parou, então sorriu para Harry e Hermione, certo de que o alívio em seus olhos era evidente. - Certamente, parece que sim.

- Bem, ele parece tão idiota e deplorável que dá até vontade de rir, não acham? - disse Harry, olhando para o livro em descrença.

Lupin deu de ombros.

- É muito difícil dizer o que motiva as pessoas a fazerem o que fazem. - ele disse, diplomaticamente.

- Quando vocês olham para esse livro - Harry disse, indicando a página com o dedo - não parece ser inglês para vocês?

- Não é inglês, Harry. - disse Hermione, parecendo pouco afetada - É a língua das cobras.

Lupin sorriu para ela.

- Nem me ocorreu que podia ser uma linguagem escrita. Provavelmente não é, na verdade, mas o livro poderia ser facilmente encantado para que somente alguém que sabe a língua das cobras pudesse ler. Muito bom, Hermione, muito bom mesmo.

Hermione sorriu alegremente como se ela tivesse tirado a maior nota em um exame, enquanto Harry, atingido por um pensamento, franziu as sobrancelhas exageradamente.

- Quer dizer que vou ter que ler o livro todo em voz alta? - ele exclamou, olhando para Lupin, angustiado. - Porra!

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_Se alguém tivesse me dito essa manhã, Sirius pensou sombriamente, que à meia-noite eu estaria num asilo para loucos com Severo Snape, tentanto juntar os pedacinhos de Lúcio Malfoy, eu o teria batido na cabeça e chamado-o de cretino idiota. _

_Mostra o que eu sei_.

Os guardas do Ministério estavam surpreendentemente dispostos - na verdade, mas que dispostos - a deixarem Sirius e Snape entrarem na cela e ver o que restou de Lúcio Malfoy. Uma parte disso havia sido por causa da reputação de Sirius como um Auror de primeira classe e outra havia sido por causa da posição de Snape no Ministério e outra porque ninguém queria entrar lá.

Foi fácil ver o porquê. Ao entrar no aposento, Sirius, que havia visto pouquíssimas coisas nojentas em seu mandato de Auror, quase sentiu suas pernas pararem de funcionar. Não havia nenhum corpo... ou pelo menos nada de Lúcio Malfoy que poderia ser _determinado_ como um corpo. O sangue ensopava os móveis, manchava as paredes e fazia poças no chão. O fino círculo que Lúcio havia desenhado no chão, usando o sangue do corte de seu pulso, estava quase obscurecido por longas tiras de sangue e carne, e havia também outras... coisas... espalhadas pelo chão, misturadas com o sangue e alguns pedacinhos brancos do osso: coisas que Sirius não queria olhar de perto. Coisas que pareciam com órgãos e membros mutilados.

- Bem,- disse Sirius, sentindo-se tonto - eu acho que podemos excluir 'suicídio' da lista.

- Não necessariamente - disse Snape, que não mudou muito de expressão desde que entraram na cela.

- O quê? Você acha que ele ficou tão deprimido que se mutilou todo?

- Não exatamente - disse Snape, friamente. Ele apontou para uma das paredes com sua varinha - Você olhou aquilo?

- Mancha de sangue. - disse Sirius - E daí?

- Suponho que fui otimista ao esperar que não suspeitasse nada, Black. Olhe para as manchas de sangue. Elas parecem...

- _Escrita_ - disse Sirius, finalmente entendendo. Ele olhou a parede com os olhos contraídos. - Olhe, continua até o chão.

- Parece ser algum tipo de linguagem rúnica - disse Snape, que tinha tirado um bloco de notas e uma Pena de Repetição Rápida e parecia estar copiando que estava escrito. - Talvez um tipo de código.

- Você acha que Lúcio escreveu isso com seu próprio sangue?

Snape deu de ombros.

- Quem mais estaria escrevendo com sangue na parede de sua cela?

- Alguém precisando desesperadamente de uma caneta? - sugeriu Sirius.

Snape ignorou-o.

- Elas parecem com letras-de-fogo. - ele murmurou para si mesmo - Talvez, uma conseqüência do Feitiço Convocador... Imagino o que ele estaria querendo convocar... Pena que está tão difícil de ler.

- É, parece mesmo ser meio rabiscada. - concordou Sirius - Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais prestativo, ele teria usado os intestinos como pontuação. Talvez ele devesse ter usado o baço como o ponto final. Olhe, ali está.

- Não tente ser engraçado, Black. Você não é divertido. E aquilo não é um baço, e sim um rim.

- Eu estava _tentando_ evitar vomitar aqui. Você provavelmente está acostumado com esse tipo de carnificina dos seus dias super-divertidos de Comensal da Morte, mas eu... - ele parou, de repente, e olhou para Snape. - Você está, não está?

- Estou o quê?

- Acostumado com isso. Você sabe o que é.

Snape fitou-o com olhos sombrios.

- Eu me lembro muito bem do Lorde das Trevas dando uma punição naqueles que o desobedecessem. - ele disse - O Feitiço Irruptus. Ele...

- Explode pessoas - Sirius disse, numa voz oca.

- Exato.

- E é difícil de fazer?

- Muito.

- Algo a acrescentar nesse assunto?

- Na verdade, não.

- Isso não te enoja?

Snape olhou para ele.

- Como disse?

- Lembrar o que você foi. - disse Sirius, duramente, e estava grato por ver a expressão de Snape ficar tensa. - Eu sei que Dumbledore me disse que você deixou de trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas, um grande risco para você mesmo. Ele parece confiar muito em você. Mas eu lhe direi, o resto de nós não confia. Sem ele para falar por você, quem na comunidade mágica vai conseguir acreditar em um Comensal da Morte fracassado que não conseguiu manter sua lealdade nem ao Lorde das Trevas?

- Melhor um Comensal da Morte fracassado - disse Snape - do que um Fiel do Segredo fracassado!

Sirius sentiu uma guinada em seu estômago e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de bater em Snape. Ele deixou o sentimento de lado.

- Você é tão assassino quanto eu - ele disse, sua voz determinada.

Snape fechou o bloco violentamente. O bloco e a pena desapareceram nas mangas de seu robe enquanto ele andava para a porta, passando por Sirius, que não se moveu. Na porta, Snape virou-se e olhou para ele com seus olhos de besouro cheios de raiva, e algo mais.

- Todos somos culpados. - ele disse - Todos somos cúmplices.

Ele saiu, a porta fechando-se atrás dele.

Sirius, sentindo que iria vomitar e um pouco tonto, passou as costas das mão sobre os olhos e xingou em voz baixa. _Eu perdi a discussão?_, ele pensou, _Isso era mesmo uma discussão?_ Ele ouviu a voz de Snape novamente em sua cabeça, _Fiel do Segredo fracassado,_ ela dizia. Ele empurrou os pensamentos de Lílian e Tiago para o fundo de sua mente, porque aquele era o caminho para a escuridão, e para o Abismo e as dores de cabeça que durariam horas e horas. O cheiro de cobre do sangue já estava deixando-o nauseado. Ele andou uns passos para trás e sentiu seu pé pisar em algo que fez um barulhinho não muito agradável. Meu Deus, ele pensou, olhando para baixo, isso é... um _dedo?_

Sirius saiu correndo.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Gina olhou tristemente para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Embora fosse junho, a Mansão Malfoy podia ser tão fria que o calor do fogo estava longe de ser inoportuno. Rony, sentado próximo a ela de braços cruzados, parecia pensativo e, ao mesmo tempo, levemente irritado.

- Sobre o que você acha que eles estão conversando? - ele disse.

Gina sabia imediatamente sobre quem ele estava falando: os pais deles, que foram com Narcisa para outro aposento para terem uma "conversa de adultos". Rony estava mais irritado por ter sido ignorado dessa conversa do que Gina. Gina sentiu um frio na espinha quem nem o calor do fogo parecia ser capaz de dissipar. Ela ainda via Draco em sua mente, no jardim, aquele olhar de angústia terrível em seu rosto. _Ele não queria ir. Por que ele foi?_

- Eu _disse_, - Rony repetiu com irritação, - sobre o que você acha que eles estão conversando ali dentro?

Gina olhou para seu irmão sem expressão, ainda vendo o rosto de Draco em sua mente.

- O quê?

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Eu disse que eu estou me divertindo muito aqui na Terra. Como é aí, onde você está?

Gina sentiu seu lábio tremer.

- Eu estou tão preocupada, Rony - ela disse. - Acho que ele está em grande perigo.

Rony sentiu-se meio confuso.

- Quem, Harry? - ele perguntou, ainda soando um pouco irritado. - O único perigo em que Harry está é de sufocar até a morte com a Hermione pregada no seu rosto.

- Não o Harry. Draco. Eu acho que ele está em perigo.

Rony parecia estar lutando para não dizer 'E daí?'

- _Não_ diga 'E daí?' - adicionou Gina sobriamente.

- Eu não ia dizer - mentiu Rony. - Olhe, o Malfoy tem o Sirius e a Narcisa para cuidarem dele. Eu tenho certeza de que eles encontrarão algum jeito de achá-lo, mesmo que tenham que usar dinheiro, o nome Malfoy ou as conexões com o Ministério para isso.

- Não vão achá-lo. Não se ele não quiser ser achado.

- Pare de ser tão pessimista. É irritante. Aliás, por que você se importa com o que aconteça com o Malfoy?

- Porque... - começou Gina, e parou.

Rony olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis, de repente, se arregalaram.

- Gina, - ele disse, - você não está. Com o Malfoy? O que foi que eu lhe disse...

Gina olhou teimosamente para ele.

- Não é da sua conta, é?

Rony estava exasperado.

- O que _há_ entre você e rapazes emocionalmente indisponíveis? Primeiro o Harry, e isso já era o ruim o suficiente. Agora o Malfoy, que não está só gostando de outra pessoa, mas é o lixo moral em pessoa. Eu suponho que o melhor que se pode dizer sobre ele nesse assunto é que pelo menos ele não é gay. - As sobrancelhas de Rony juntaram-se pensativamente. - Que nós saibamos - ele adicionou.

Gina fez um som parecido com um rosnado.

- Você - ela disse friamente,- é o único entre nós que ainda o odeia.

- Entre nós? Quem é 'nós'?

- Bem, Hermione...

- Hermione está sob um feitiço - disse Rony firmemente.

- O Harry gosta dele.

- Harry me disse que ele não considera Malfoy um amigo - disse Rony, o que era bastante verdade.

Ginny surpreendeu-se, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- Sirius - ela disse, triunfantemente. - O Sirius gosta dele.

Rony parecia solene.

- Sirius era doidão quando era da nossa idade.

- _Rony!_

Rony sorriu.

- Tudo bem, talvez não. Mas ele definitivamente tinha um lado maluco, talvez seja por isso que ele se identifique tanto com Malfoy. Me lembro que papai me falou que Sirius foi para a formatura de Hogwarts dele usando nada além de um par de óculos de natação e luvas de couro.

Gina esqueceu momentaneamente que estavam falando sobre Draco.

- Isso é _verdade?_

- Sei lá. Harry e eu procuramos as fotos de velhos álbuns de formatura na biblioteca, mas aquele ano está faltando. Aposto que alguma garota o roubou.

- Bem, ele ainda gosta do Draco - disse Gina firmemente. - Pronto.

- Gina - Rony disse igualmente firme. - Você é melhor que o Malfoy. Tudo bem?

Naquele momento, Gina fez algo que não havia feito em anos, e pisou, bem forte, no pé de Rony.

- Aaaai! - ele gritou, pulando e dando-lhe um olhar ofendido. - Por que você fez isso?

- Você não pode esquecê-lo por um segundo? - Gina disse, quase chorando. - Você não consegue pensar em uma coisa boa para dizer sobre ele?

- Uma coisa boa sobre Malfoy? Bem, de vez em quando, ele sai do aposento. Vendo a expressão furiosa de Gina, ele suspirou e pegou sua mão. - Olhe, Gin. Eu não posso evitar. Admito que o Malfoy realmente parece se importar com Hermione, e, até certo ponto, isso o torna humano. Mas eu não consigo confiar nele, e mais do que qualquer coisa, eu não quero que você se machuque. Entendido?

- Eu entendo, mas não sou eu quem está correndo perigo no momento - Gina disse, em voz baixa. - Ele, sim. - Ela olhou para seu irmão. - Ele _está_ em perigo, Rony. Eu ainda posso sentir Magia Negra, sabe, e eu a senti vindo dele da última vez que o vi. Como ondas geladas. Vindo não dele, mas dos arredores dele. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com Draco, ou alguém o manipulando, como eu com aquele diário...

Ela parou assim que a porta abriu e seus pais entraram. Molly e Artur Weasley pareciam um pouco mais do que só "chocados", e quando Molly abraçou Gina, foi com uma intensidade inesperada.

- O que está acontecendo, mãe? - perguntou Ginny, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

- Sirius acabou de chegar do hospital - disse o Sr. Weasley.

Os olhos de Rony estavam arregalados.

- Dumbledore está bem?

- Ele está em condição estável - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Mas Lúcio Malfoy está morto.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- O pai de Draco? - ela sussurrou. - Ele morreu?

- Assassinado na própria cela - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Extremamente desagradável.

- Eu acho que é hora de irmos para casa - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Essa é uma hora para a família e eu não consigo parar de achar que estamos nos intrometendo.

- Sem mencionar que eu tenho que ir ao Ministério - adicionou o Sr. Weasley. - Já recebi várias corujas de Percy...

- Nós já vamos? - perguntou Rony, ainda com os olhos arregalados. - Mas e o Harry? E a Hermione?

- Essa é a casa de Harry agora, querido - disse a Sra. Weasley firmemente. - É aqui que ele pertence e deve ficar. E eu já perguntei para Hermione se ela gostaria de voltar conosco, mas ela disse que preferiria ficar com Harry.

- Já fizeram as pazes, hein? - perguntou Rony.

- Parece que sim.

Rony olhou para Gina. Gina olhou para ele, tristemente.

- A gente pode se despedir do Harry e da Hermione? - ela perguntou.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou.

- Estou certa de que vocês irão vê-los de novo em breve - ela disse. - Mas vão, e digam 'tchau'. Pelo que parece, nós não chegaremos em casa antes de amanhecer.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A atmosfera na biblioteca estava deprimente. A partida dos Weasleys deixara Harry e Hermione confusos, como se eles não acreditassem que seus amigos haviam ido embora. A Sra. Weasley abraçou Harry dúzias de vezes e convidou os dois para irem para A Toca, mas Harry recusou firmemente e disse que queria ficar com Sirius, e Hermione disse que ficaria com Harry. E foi isso o que aconteceu. Agora os dois estavam sentados, de mãos dadas, na mesa, parecendo, Lupin achou, uma pintura de duas crianças órfãs com olhos grandes e tristes. Sirius levara Narcisa para a sala de visitas para falar sobre a morte de Lúcio e o que Dumbledore havia dito sobre Draco, mas eles ainda não haviam retornado.

Lupin, enquanto isso, estava folheando o livro que começara a achar que era o diário de Slytherin, embora não houvesse como provar tal fato. Agora que ele sabia que estava escrito em língua das cobras, ele tinha certeza que seria capaz de traduzi-lo. Era o único ponto positivo entre as circunstâncias atuais.

- Você precisa de ajuda com o livro, professor?

Foi Harry quem perguntou. Ele parecia cansado e um pouco perdido e ansioso.

- Obrigado, Harry. Eu talvez precise daqui a pouco. Estou considerando alguns feitiços de tradução. Até agora eu só consegui transformar poucos parágrafos em uma forma que desse para ler.

Hermione olhou para Lupin.

- Alguma coisa interessante?

- Não, na maioria são apenas reclamações sobre Godrico e, er, observações sobre Rowena. Ele reclama muito.

- Ah, eu não sei, - disse Harry, inesperadamente. - Quero dizer, não parece que Godrico foi assim, tão legal, com ele. Parece que ele estava sempre atormentando ele como... como Snape.

Lupin e Hermione olharam para Harry, com assombro.

- Isso me lembra, - disse Lupin, lembrando-se, de repente. - Você obteve uma resposta de Snape sobre a poção do amor?

Hermione e Harry coraram.

- Sim, recebemos. - disse Hermione, um pouco contra sua vontade. - Ele disse que não tinha como reverter o feitiço... que ele saiba, - ela adicionou apressadamente.

- Ah - disse Lupin, embora seu coração estivesse apertado. - Bem, ele não sabe de tudo.

- Ele disse que só podia ser revertido pela morte. - adicionou Harry.

- Bem, a maioria dos feitiços é. - Lupin disse - Até ser um lobisomem pode ser curado pela morte. Eu dificilmente chamaria isso de útil.

Hermione ergueu o queixo.

- Eu acho que ele só estava tentando nos desencorajar.

- Ele gosta de ser 'do contra' - disse Lupin neutralmente, embora intimamente ele discordasse. Se tem uma coisa que sobre a qual Snape nunca mentiria, seria sobre suas amadas poções. - Agora - ele disse, querendo mudar de assunto. - seria melhor nos concentramos em achar Draco. Quando o acharmos, eu ficarei feliz de escrever para os professores de Poções em Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Eles poderiam ajudar.

- Eu estava pensando, professor... - disse Harry, de repente. - Se Narcisa tiver alguma coisa de Draco de quando ele foi um bebê - como cabelo, ou alguns dos dentes-de-leite dele, ou qualquer coisa assim - nós poderíamos fazer outro Feitiço Essencial e usá-lo para achar o Draco?

- É uma boa idéia, Harry. Eu sugeri isso ao Sirius. Mas dado o apego de Lúcio pelas Artes das Trevas, ele achou que era pouco provável que Narcisa tivesse guardado algo assim. Seria facilmente usado contra Draco. Não, eu acho que teremos que usar outros meios para achá-lo.

- Outros meios? - ecoou Hermione. - Como o Ministério?

- Não - disse Lupin, desejando que Sirius voltasse logo para ajudá-lo a explicar. - Para falar a verdade, nós estávamos achando que você poderia nos ajudar com isso, Harry

Harry piscou os olhos.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Bem, só você pode decidir isso, Harry, mas...

A porta da biblioteca abriu e Sirius entrou com Narcisa. Ele olhou para Lupin; seus olhos diziam: _você já lhe disse?_

Lupin olhou de volta. _Bem no meio da explicação. Pode me ajudar?_

Sirius atravessou o aposento e sentou-se na mesa, de frente para Harry. Ele olhou para Harry intencionalmente. Sem nenhum preâmbulo, ele disse:

- Você se lembra que, depois que você e Draco tomaram a Poção Polissuco, você, até certo ponto, sabia o que ele estava pensando?

- Sim - disse Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Mas isso acabou quando o efeito da poção passou, não foi? - disse Hermione, que, como sempre, soube sobre o que Sirius estava falando antes de Harry. - Não foi?

Agora Harry parecia um pouco desconfortável.

- Bem - ele disse - não exatamente.

Todos olharam para ele.

Harry tirou seus óculos e pressionou a ponte de seu nariz, cansado.

- Olhem - ele disse. - Eu não sei o que Malfoy está pensando, se é isso que estão perguntando. E eu certamente não sei onde ele está. Mas, de vez em quando, eu posso sentir o que ele está sentindo e, er, às vezes, eu posso ver o que ele está sonhando. O que ultimamente tem sido bem ruim, isso eu posso dizer.

Hermione estava atônita.

- Por que você não disse isso antes?

- Porque eu acho que isso é estranho e perturbador. E porque está acabando. Está mais fraca a cada dia.

- Mas podemos reverter isso - disse Sirius. Ele olhou para Lupin. - não podemos?

Lupin estava pensativo.

- Essa conexão que vocês dois tiveram através da Poção Polissuco. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, historicamente. É bem parecida com a conexão entre um Magid e sua Fonte. O que quer que tenha ligado vocês dois, não foi inteiramente dissipado, somente fechado. Você pode abrir a linha novamente, eu acho. Se você quiser. Todos entenderíamos se você não quisesse, porque-

- Por que ele é perigoso? - disse Harry. - É, eu sei que ele acha que é.

- É mais do que isso, Harry - disse Sirius. - Ele não é apenas perigoso a qualquer um, mas especificamente a você. Você pode localizá-lo para nós, mas você não poderá ir conosco atrás dele. Nós teremos que fazer isso.

Harry estava meio confuso.

- Por quê?

Sirius suspirou, e explicou. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, mas ele não parecia tão surpreso quanto Lupin havia esperado.

- Sangue de Slytherin - ele disse, finalmente parecendo sério. - Então é por isso que o Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina.

- Você não é um sonserino, Harry - disse Hermione firmemente - Qualquer que seja a sua... herança genética.

- É, eu sei - disse Harry calmamente.

Lupin olhou para ele por algum tempo, achando que Harry parecia ser, em muitos aspectos, surpreendentemente confiante na sua idade; ele se perguntou se aquele seria uma revelação recente, e o quanto disso veio de sua relação com Hermione - a qual, ironicamente, parecia ser a única coisa em que ele não era confiante.

- Eu acho que essa é umas das desvantagens de ser um Magid - Harry disse - Quero dizer, a espada nunca teria interesse em mim se eu não fosse um, teria?

- Com o poder sempre vêm desvantagens - disse Lupin. - É bom saber.

- Não dê ouvidos à ele sobre ser poderoso - disse Hermione, cutucando o lado de Harry com o dedo. - Você já tem uma cabeça grande o suficiente.

Harry parecia solene.

- Poder? Ambição? Os Jedi essas coisas não buscam.

Hermione riu. Sirius e Lupin olharam para Harry como se ele estivesse doido.

Harry forçou seu rosto a voltar a uma expressão séria.

- Esqueçam. Vamos começar.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Já estava amanhecendo quando Severo Snape chegou em casa. Ele teve que ficar por mais um tempo no St. Mungos, falando como os medibruxos sobre o tratamento de Dumbledore, e mais tempo ainda com suas ocupações no Ministério. Ele subiu os degraus para sua casa lentamente, vendo a luz vermelha do sol nascente encobrindo a escuridão acima de umas árvores à distância. Era manhã, e como normalmente acontecia quando ele estava muito cansado, a Marca Negra em seu braço doía como uma ferida que ainda precisava sarar por completo.

Ele sentiu algo levemente estranha no momento em que ele atravessou o umbral. Sua casa ainda estava como ele a havia deixado: escura, sem luz - mas havia algo sutilmente errado.

Snape tirou sua varinha de sua manga e andou silenciosamente pelo corredor, suas orelhas atentas a qualquer barulho.

Ainda no corredor, ele ouviu um barulho. Mas não era nenhum tipo de barulho que ele esperava.

Era música.

E estava vindo da sala de estar.

Curiosidade e indignação enterraram seu cuidado característico, e Snape atravessou o corredor em poucas passadas, não se importando em tentar abafar o som dos passos. No final do corredor, ele virou à esquerda e abriu a porta.

Uma visão bizarra encontrou seus olhos. O aposento estava do jeito que ele havia deixado - mobiliado com cadeiras de madeira pesadas, rígidas e desconfortáveis; as paredes cheias de livros, o chão cheio de poeira, qualquer raio de luz que conseguisse passar das janelas, bloqueado por pesadas cortinas. A única diferença era que no meio do aposento, no centro do pequeno tapete persa, que ele gostava bastante, estava Draco Malfoy.

Levou um momento para Snape reconhecer seu aluno preferido sem suas vestimentas pretas de Hogwarts, vestindo apenas um jeans e uma camiseta, os dois um pouco grande nele. Ele parecia calmo e nem um pouco surpreso em ver Snape. Ele tinha uma mão à sua frente, e, por causa da pouca luz que havia no quarto, Snape levou um momento para decifrar o que ele estava fazendo - e então, ele entendeu. Draco estava com a palma da mão para cima, e flutuando a alguns centímetros acima de seus dedos encontrava-se um disco preto - um disco de vinil. O disco estava girando rapidamente, como se estivesse numa vitrola, e música estava saindo dele.

Snape não podia evitar. Ele olhou fixamente para o disco.

- Bach - disse Draco, olhando calmamente para Snape. - As Variações de Goldberg. Você tem uma boa coleção de música trouxa. Eu nunca adivinharia que você é um grande fã dos Bay City Rollers.

Snape olhou para o seu aluno favorito e balançou a cabeça.

- Sr. Malfoy, - ele disse friamente. - Você poderia me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui? Desesperado em pesquisar mais sobre poções do amor? Ou você estava simplesmente curioso sobre a minha coleção de discos?

Draco ficou sem expressão por um momento, então sorriu. Tem alguma coisa estranha sobre esse sorriso, Snape pensou. Não era o sorriso de um adolescente. Não era nem o sorriso normal de Draco. Era algo mais, novamente.

- Achei que você poderia me ajudar. - Draco disse.

Snape balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Ajudá-lo? Por que eu iria querer ajudá-lo? Como você conseguiu entrar?

Draco sorriu.

- Eu posso fazer muitas coisas - ele disse, olhando para o disco em sua mão, que ainda estava girando. - Muitas coisas que eu nunca sabia que podia fazer. Como com esse disco, por exemplo. - Ele olhou para Snape pelo canto dos olhos. - Eu quebrei a fechadura na sua porta da frente. Depois eu a consertei. Está tão boa como sempre esteve. Não fiz dano algum.

- Essa não é a questão. A questão é que você não deveria estar aqui. Não consigo imaginar o que você está fazendo aqui, mas não me importo. Você pode ser um dos alunos da minha Casa, mas isso já é demais, você não acha? Eu sugiro que você volte para casa.

- Eu não posso voltar pra casa - disse Draco, que parecia ter arranjado a 'sem-vergonhice' do real desespero. - Você tem que me ajudar.

- Por que você quer a _minha_ ajuda?

- Porque - disse Draco, simplesmente - você não vai contar a Sirius Black onde eu estou.

- Black estava preocupado com você hoje - disse Snape, em um tom nada gentil. - Eu acho que ele e o resto de sua família estariam perfeitamente felizes em ajudá-lo. Por que você não os procura?

- Porque eles não entendem. - disse Draco, ajoelhando-se. - São todos iguais, Sirius, Harry, e o resto, são todos bonzinhos, sempre foram. Eles não sabem outra maneira de ser. Para eles, o mal é algo que deve ser desprezado e ficar a distância, não algo que anda ao seu lado todo dia e toda noite da sua vida. Eles não sabem como lutar contra isso porque eles nunca tiveram que lutar. Mas _você_ sabe - e quando ele olhou para cima Snape viu seu rosto ficar mais jovem por causa do choque e da exaustão. Snape lembrou do bebê que Draco foi, quinze anos atrás, quando seu pai o havia levado enrolado em cobertores para as reuniões de Comensais da Morte, e até Voldemort havia falado da cor peculiar do cabelo do garoto, e da cor prateada de seus olhos. _Este aqui está marcado para algo especial_. Não tão _especial_, Snape pensou, pois um termo usado pelo Lorde das Trevas, necessariamente nunca significava algo bom. - Você era mal, mas voltou pro lado do bem. - disse Draco. - Achei que você entenderia. Achei que você me diria como fez isso.

Snape olhou para ele. Seu aluno favorito, um garoto que ele sempre havia gostado, por nenhuma razão que ele podia decifrar dado que ele odiava o pai de Draco. Mas ali estava ele. Talvez era porque Draco o lembrava dele mesmo naquela idade, assim como Harry o lembrava de Tiago. Mas talvez isso fosse só um desejo de sua mente; Draco não parecia nem um pouco com ele aos quinze anos. _Eu não era um guerreiro,_ ele pensou. _Levei anos para aprender que deve haver algo no mundo pelo qual valha a pena lutar._

Draco ficou em silêncio, olhando o disco de vinil girar preguiçosamente acima de sua mão, uma luz escura e meio inquietante em seus olhos. Ele tinha um meio-sorriso sonhador em seu rosto, como se estivesse pensando em algo mais agora, em algum lugar que ele gostaria de estar. Era o mesmo sorriso que causaria pesadelos em Carlinhos Weasley, mas meramente deu a Snape uma pausa para pensar.

- Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. Mas primeiro há uma coisa que você deve saber.

- O quê?

Com uma calma brutal, Snape disse:

- Seu pai está morto. Morreu ontem à noite.

Draco não se moveu, mas ficou muito branco repentinamente. A luz negra em seus olhos que tinha inquietado Snape pareceu dissipar por um momento, deixando seus olhos limpos, janelas do choque e da perda. O disco de vinil partiu-se em dois, com o som de um osso se quebrando, e os pedaços caíram no carpete.

Draco olhou para Snape, seu rosto parecendo o de uma criança, novamente, com uma desolação surpreendente.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim - disse Snape, pronto para sair do aposento. - Fique onde está, Sr. Malfoy. Eu vou lhe trazer um café.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Comentem!**_

_**Grupo Heren Istarion**_


	8. Demônios e anjos

Tradutora: Lívia

Co-tradutoras: Cíntia, Marília, Patrícia, Vênus, Isa e MC.

Spoilers: Livros de 1 a 4

**

* * *

****Capítulo Oito - Demônios e Anjos**

Draco brincou com a comida em seu prato meio sem vontade. Não era que a comida não fosse boa; para a imensa surpresa de Draco, Snape, entre suas outras realizações, parecia ser capaz de produzir um bolinho de amoras razoável. Mas seu estômago estava amarrado em nós tão apertados que cada mordida era como engolir um pedaço afiado de metal.

Não ajudava, é claro, que Snape, sentado oposto a ele na mesa da pequena cozinha azul, estava encarando-o com um olhar penetrante que Draco achava muito desconcertante. Draco sempre fora da opinião que laceração por meio de olhares era uma expressão um tanto vulgar, mas no momento os olhos besouro-preto de Snape fizeram-no sentir como se o mestre de Poções pudesse passar direto através de sua testa e atingir o fundo do seu crânio.

- Então, - disse Snape, esmagando um pedaço de bolinho distraidamente entre seus dedos indicadores. - agora que nós já revisamos isso centenas de vezes, eu ainda estou incerto. Você veio a mim porque pensou que eu podia ajudá-lo, ou porque você sabia que eu não contaria a Sirius Black que você está aqui?

- Bem - Draco disse com a boca cheia de bolo. - Você não contará, certo?

- Considerando que eu não urinaria nele se ele estivesse pegando fogo, essa é uma suposição acurada, sim. Porque você se importa que ele saiba que você está aqui?

- Ele tentará me levar pra casa - disse Draco, como se isso fosse óbvio. - Ele pensa que pode me ajudar, mas não pode. Nenhum deles pode me ajudar. Embora eu ainda ache que você possa.

Snape olhou distraidamente na direção da pequena janela da parede leste. Uma pálida luz matutina fluía através das cortinas. Draco olhou para longe; ele havia descoberto que, ultimamente, a luz machucava seus olhos.

- Eu não me importo em não contar a Sirius Black onde você está. Mas parece um tanto imoral esconder de sua mãe a notícia do seu paradeiro. Talvez você devesse mandar uma coruja a ela, e contar porque você não sente que pode ir pra casa?

Draco revirou seus olhos.

- E dizer o que? 'Oi, Mãe, eu não posso ir pra casa porque eu acho que estou ficando louco. Não só um pouquinho louco, mas um completo abirobado estilo batendo-minha-cabeça-contra-a-parede, espumando-pela-boca, eu-acho-que-sou-Napoleão. Mas olhe pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você sabe o que me dar de Natal: uma lobotomia dupla e dez rolos de forro de parede de borracha. Com amor, Draco.'

- Você não está ficando louco. Enlouquecer seria um problema relativamente fácil de lidar. Isso é muito mais complicado. Você não é um garoto comum...

- Eu sei, obrigado, meu pai me falou. - Draco disse, desviando o olhar. Sua mente não parecia aceitar a idéia de que seu pai estava morto, muito embora Snape tivesse lhe dado os detalhes e mostrado uma cópia do Profeta Diário com uma manchete sobre a morte de Lúcio. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentia - não de luto exatamente, mas certamente um tanto entorpecido. Ele lembrou do quão vazio Harry tinha parecido depois de receber a carta de Hermione, quando ainda estavam na escola; lembrou de ter pensado que Harry estava em choque. Ele meio que esperava que seu choque durasse mais tempo que o de Harry, já que ele não estava exatamente ansiando pelo que poderia acontecer uma vez que o choque passasse.

Snape parecia pensativo.

- Eu admito que eu estou surpreso que seu pai tenha lhe contado os planos originais do Lorde das Trevas.

- Por quê?

- Porque seu pai era um mentiroso. Ele mentia para todo mundo, mesmo quando não havia nenhum benefício para ele. Ele mentia porque ele amava mentir. Eu estou surpreso que ele tenha lhe contado a verdade.

Draco não sabia bem como responder. Não importava o que ele sentisse em relação a seu pai, o orgulho familiar o impedia de insultá-lo na presença de estranhos, ou quase-estranhos. Ele se lembrava de ter dito para Harry uma vez que odiava Lúcio, mas aquilo havia sido diferente porque ele havia estado quase certo de que estava prestes a morrer na hora, e de qualquer forma, aquele tinha sido Harry. Snape chamando o seu pai de mentiroso era outra coisa. De acordo com o Código de Conduta da Família Malfoy (comprimento: trezentas páginas, contendo 1.376 regras englobando desde "as cores das vestes da família Malfoy são preto, verde e cinza, com exceção de situações de estado, quando é permitido usar vermelho, cinza e preto" até "Malfoys são expressamente proibidos de praticar Feitiços de Desejo inapropriados em membros do reino animal, especialmente no Jardim Temático ele devia, para salvar a honra de sua família, ficar de pé e socar Snape no olho. Mas ele não estava com muita disposição para tal, então se contentou em encarar furiosamente a sua xícara de chá parcialmente vazia e murmurar:

- Leite.

- Como?

- Leite - Draco repetiu - Para o meu chá. Eu preciso de um pouco de leite.

- Pegue você mesmo. - Snape disse brevemente.

Draco se pôs de pé e foi até a geladeira. Parecia uma geladeira normal do exterior, mas quando a abriu ele descobriu que estava estocada com dúzias de frascos de vidro transparente, cada um organizadamente etiquetado na letra espremida e articulada de Snape; "sangue de morcego", "olhos de salamandra", "mundigo seco", "orelha de lagarto" e "pudim de mandioca." O pudim de mandioca parecia bastante com as orelhas de lagarto secas. Draco fechou a porta bruscamente.

- Eu não queria leite _tanto_ assim. - ele disse, meio para si mesmo, e voltou para a mesa.

Snape o encarou.

- Eu pensei que você fosse pegar leite.

- Eu decidi que não queria.

- Bem, eu quero.

Draco, que estava se sentindo tonto, e realmente não queria se levantar de novo, encarou Snape de volta, e levantou seu braço esquerdo. A porta da geladeira se abriu com força, o frasco de leite voando para fora. Ele girou na direção de Draco e se chocou contra sua mão. Ele o colocou na mesa com um estrondo e levantou seus olhos para ver Snape encarando-o mais do que nunca.

- _Não_ se exiba. - o Mestre de Poções disse friamente.

Draco abriu seus olhos largamente.

- Por que não?

Bang.

Snape deitou sua mão contra a mesa com uma força que fez a prataria tremer.

- Você acha que tem todo esse poder _de graça?_ - ele rosnou - _Nada_ é de graça. Toda vez que você o usa, você perde um pedacinho da sua própria alma.

Draco se encolheu contra sua cadeira. Ele se sentia... repreendido, de uma maneira que nunca havia se sentido antes, nem mesmo por Sirius. Isso dissipou um pouco da fumaça nebulosa que cercava seu cérebro, e ele piscou para Snape em surpresa.

- Mas eu...

- Cale-se! - Snape disse vivamente, e se levantou, empurrando sua cadeira para trás. - Sente-se aqui. - ele disse - Não se mova. Se você usar qualquer mágica enquanto eu estiver fora, mesmo que para levantar o coador de chá, eu vou forçá-lo a beber uma poção que o transformará em um castor.

- Primeiro uma doninha, agora um castor? - Draco disse irritadamente - Porque todo mundo olha para mim e pensa 'roedor'?

- Você realmente quer uma resposta para essa pergunta?

- Não. Pra onde você vai? - Draco percebeu que ele soava melancólico, e não se importava. Ele não queria ser deixado só; tinha ficado só o dia todo e era o suficiente, especialmente com o seu cérebro passando a sensação de que estava prestes a se despedaçar como um carro velho dirigido rápido demais.

- Para o meu escritório. - disse Snape - Preciso pegar algo.

- Deixe-me ir com você.

- Você não comeu nada. Eu não quero você desmaiando por toda parte. Eu tenho muitos equipamentos extremamente frágeis e quebráveis naquele aposento.

Draco pegou os restos do seu bolinho e meteu-os em sua boca, mal se importando em mastigar.

- Hmmpph. - ele disse, fazendo um gesto largo e expansivo com seus braços que indicava que ele tinha terminado de comer.

Snape olhou para ele, e Draco poderia jurar que viu um breve tremido de divertimento puxar o canto de sua boca amarga.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo.

O escritório de Snape acabou sendo muito mais um laboratório que um escritório. Draco suspeitava que ele provavelmente só chamava de escritório porque não queria parecer um cientista maluco. Ainda assim, o aposento teria deixado um cientista maluco orgulhoso: era de teto alto e mal iluminado, e em todo canto havia caldeirões borbulhando sobre fogos baixos, altos frascos de vidro cheios de substâncias que brilhavam, vaporizavam e chiavam, sacos rotulados e pacotes cheios de ervas esmagadas, cascas de besouro, pele de répteis em tiras e outras substâncias que Draco não poderia nomear. Ele andou de uma mesa para outra enquanto Snape se ocupava em uma mesa no canto do aposento, encarando frascos, vidros e filtros transparentes cheios de líquidos multicoloridos.

- O que essa faz? - Draco perguntou, apontando para um béquer cheio de um líquido borbulhante verde-lima.

- Livra-se de pêlos do peito. - disse Snape.

- O que essa faz?

- Faz crescer pêlo do peito por todo o seu corpo.

- Eca!

- Algumas pessoas querem coisas estranhas.

- Você _vende_ essas coisas?

- Às vezes. - Snape replicou, sem olhar para cima. - Você acha que alguém conseguiria sobreviver com o salário que nos pagam em Hogwarts? A maioria de nós faz trabalho de consultoria. Agora se sente naquele banquinho ali e cale-se por um minuto.

Draco, obediente, se sentou no banquinho, que estava perto de uma longa mesa com várias amostras de lixo descartado. Rolos de barbante, pequenas jarras de olhos de salamandra passados da data de validade, penas partidas, um pedaço de espelho quebrado. Tinha-se passado um bom tempo desde a última vez que ele havia olhado para seu próprio reflexo, Draco pensou, esticando-se para pegar o pedaço de espelho quebrado. Só aquilo já era causa de alarme em relação a seu estado mental.

Ele levantou o pedaço de vidro quebrado e olhou a sua própria imagem refletida em um estado perto de desânimo. _Eu estou horrível_. O seu bronzeado de verão havia desaparecido, e sua pele parecia tão branca e semi-translúcida quanto papel. Ele devia ter perdido peso também; podia ver as lâminas afiadas de sua clavícula mostrando-se acima da gola da camiseta muito grande de Carlinhos. Em seu rosto branco, seus olhos, sempre de um pálido cinza-prateado, pareciam quase pretos, as íris diminuídas para finos aros de prata ao redor de suas pupilas dilatadas. Não era de espantar que a luz na cozinha havia ferido seus olhos. As sombras debaixo de seus olhos eram de um azul doentio e seu cabelo -

Draco repentinamente gritou e derrubou o espelho.

Snape, que tinha estado investigando o conteúdo de uma gaveta da mesa se ergueu e correu até Draco, com cuidado para não derrubar o conteúdo do frasco que ele estava segurando. Ele parecia alarmado, ou pelo menos mais alarmado do que nunca.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Eu tenho um cabelo branco! - disse Draco, pegando uma mecha de fios prateados e olhando para cima para encará-los. - Eu só tenho dezesseis anos e eu tenho um cabelo branco!

O olhar alarmado de Snape rapidamente mudou para um de divertimento desgostoso.

- Com o cabelo que você tem, eu não vejo como você pode notar a diferença.

- É claro que eu posso notar a diferença. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou morrendo? Você tem que me ajudar. Dê-me alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.

- Um pacote de tinta para cabelos? - Snape sugeriu com um sorriso frio - Sua vaidade é impressionante, Sr. Malfoy, mas eu acho que seu penteado é o último dos seus problemas. Tome. Beba isso. - e enfiou o frasco que estava segurando na mão direita de Draco.

Draco olhou para baixo. O frasco estava cheio de um líquido preto de aparência grossa que borbulhava, soltava vapor e cheirava vagamente como asfalto molhado.

- Er... - ele disse - E o que é isso quando está em casa?

O mestre de Poções apenas olhou para ele. Na luz tremeluzente dos muitos fogos no escritório, o rosto de Snape parecia uma máscara dele mesmo, contornada em sombras vermelhas. Era estranho, Draco pensou, olhando para ele: Snape era da mesma idade de Sirius, ainda assim o rosto de Sirius carregava obviamente as marcas do garoto que ele um dia foi; Snape parecia alguém que nunca teve infância.

- Beba. - Snape disse outra vez. - Vai ajudá-lo.

Draco mordeu seu lábio.

- Você beberia? - ele disse, olhando de esguelha para Snape - Se você fosse eu?

- Eu _bebi_. É um preparo que eu fiz especialmente para meu uso pessoal, muitos anos atrás.

Draco baixou o frasco e encarou.

- Por quê?

Snape suspirou, e se inclinou contra a parede, encolhendo seus ombros angulares dentro de suas vestes pretas, sua expressão impossível de ler. Então ele esticou uma mão e lentamente levantou sua manga esquerda. Ele estendeu seu braço para Draco, com a palma para cima, para que Draco pudesse ver claramente a Marca Negra marcada em sua pele.

Draco encarou, e então levantou seus olhos para Snape.

- Sim. - ele disse vagarosamente. - Meu pai tem uma. Tinha uma. - ele se corrigiu, impacientemente.

- Esse não é a única lembrança que eu carreguei da minha associação com o Lorde das Trevas. - disse Snape, olhando para seu braço. - Quando nós éramos dele, nós éramos amarrados a ele, corpo, sangue e mente. Essa é parte da razão pela qual ninguém jamais saiu de seu serviço. Se ele não o encontrava e matava, loucura era o resultado normal, e inevitável.

- Mas você saiu.

- Eu saí. E quase enlouqueci. Eu procurei refúgio com Dumbledore, e ele me protegeu de danos físicos nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. Mas ele não podia salvar minha mente. Aonde quer que fosse, todo dia, toda hora, eu ouvia a voz do Lorde das Trevas na minha cabeça, prometendo que se eu voltasse a seu serviço tudo seria perdoado. Dumbledore havia feito de mim parte de seus planos. O Lorde das Trevas me prometeu que se eu desse a ele as notícias desses planos, ele me daria clemência. Sua voz falava em meu ouvido todo dia, e a noite toda em meus sonhos.

Draco o encarou, sua boca parcialmente aberta.

- Você quis voltar? Você acreditou nele?

- Ah, sim, eu quis. Mas não, eu não acreditei no seu perdão prometido. Pois isso é a essência do seu estilo de crueldade; traia-o, e nenhuma misericórdia será mostrada a você.

- Então o que você fez?

- Eu fiz _isso_. - Snape disse brevemente, apontando para o frasco que Draco segurava. - Eu não fazia idéia, no começo, se iria me ajudar ou me matar. Mas eu trabalhei duro, e fui bem-sucedido. A poção bloqueou as vozes na minha cabeça e restaurou minha força de vontade. Eu só posso esperar que vá fazer o mesmo para você.

Draco olhou de volta para a poção, que ainda estava rodopiando e borbulhando.

- Eu adicionei uma Poção Despertadora à mistura. - ele ouviu Snape falar, soando muito distante. - Vai lhe impedir de dormir, e sonhar. Pelo menos por alguns dias.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Saúde. - ele murmurou, e levou o frasco a boca. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás e engoliu com força; apesar do seu cheiro de asfalto, a poção realmente tinha quase nenhum gosto. Ele a sentiu passar pelo fundo de sua garganta, e atingir o seu estômago quase vazio, onde se revirou.

Uma onde de calor o atingiu, quase fazendo-o derrubar o frasco, e então uma energia alerta e ardente tomou conta dele como febre. Machucou, um pouco, mas era também curiosamente quente, e ele tinha estado tão frio nos últimos dias...

- Oh... - ele disse calmamente, e reclinou-se devagar até que sua cabeça estava descansando em seus braços dobrados sobre a mesa. Ele sentiu Snape se aproximar e puxar o frasco dos seus dedos sem vida. Ele de repente sentiu falta de Sirius, que teria colocado uma mão em seu ombro, ou alisado seu cabelo, ou qualquer coisa. Ele ouviu a voz de Snape como se viesse de muito longe:

- Você está bem, Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim. - ele sentou, esfregou os olhos. - Estou bem.

- Pode queimar um pouco sua garganta, mas não vai lhe machucar. Deve levar mais ou menos uma hora para todos os efeitos serem sentidos. Você gostaria de ir se deitar?

- Eu não estou cansado.

- Não, você não estaria. A Poção Despertadora funciona imediatamente.

Draco não disse nada, apenas sentou-se com a base das mãos pressionada contra seus olhos. Ele podia sentir a poção espalhando seu calor para fora do seu estômago, passando por suas veias, fazendo seu coração bater desenfreado. Ele respirou fundo e ouviu Snape dizer:

- Sim, eu sei que dói. Respire através dela, a dor não vai durar.

- Eu estou respirando. - Draco falou, irritado. - Como seu eu fosse parar de respirar...

- Bem, nunca se sabe quais serão os efeitos colaterais. - disse Snape, e Draco olhou de esguelha e se perguntou se o professor de Poções estava fazendo uma piada. Ele não sabia a diferença. - Olhe, - Snape adicionou constritamente - você ficará bem. Você obviamente tem uma grande força de vontade, do contrário não teria sobrevivido até agora. Você devia ter desistido. Mas não desistiu, apesar dos ferimentos e da exaustão. Deveria estar orgulhoso de si.

- Ferimentos? - Draco murmurou, tirando suas mãos dos olhos. - Eu não tenho nenhum machucado, eu não tenho nem mesmo um arranhão em mim.

Snape inclinou-se para frente, e pressionou seus dedos nas têmporas de Draco. Para a surpresa de Draco, ele não teve vontade de desviar-se, apesar de não gostar muito de ser tocado - o gesto era estranhamente paternal.

- Eu quis dizer feridas mentais. - disse Snape, dando tapinhas na têmpora esquerda de Draco com um dedo magro. - Essas são as feridas de guerra dos feiticeiros. Eu mesmo as tenho. Você está travando uma batalha, jovem Sr. Malfoy. Mesmo que ainda não tenha percebido.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu não entendo. - disse a Sra. Weasley, quando ela se juntou a Rony e Gina na mesa de café da manhã, segurando um prato de torrada. Eram quase onze horas, e eles estavam tomando café tarde, mas a Sra. Weasley achou que era recomendável deixar seus exaustos filha e filho mais novo dormirem um pouco mais depois do que eles haviam passado na última semana. Como conseqüência, só estavam os três na mesa do café, o Sr. Weasley já tendo partido para uma reunião no Ministério. - Qual é exatamente a situação do garoto Malfoy. Sirius disse que ele estava desaparecido...?

- Ele está desaparecido. - Rony concordou suavemente, estendendo o braço para pegar a torrada. - Essa é a situação.

- Eu lembro de tê-lo visto na Floreios & Borrões vários anos atrás, com seu terrível pai. - Sra. Weasley falou, meio para si mesma. - Ele parecia uma coisinha pálida, subnutrida...

- Ele cresceu bastante desde aquela época. - Gina disse no que esperava ser um tom neutro, e procurou pela geléia.

- Ele se parece com Lúcio? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley. - Não é para falar mal dos mortos, mas...

- Sim, ele é igualzinho a ele. - disse Rony, no mesmo tempo que Gina disse: "Não, de maneira alguma."

A Sra. Weasley parecia confusa.

Rony revirou seus olhos.

- Você terá que perdoar Gina. - ele disse para sua mãe em um tom de quem sabe de tudo. - Ela tem uma queda por ele.

A colher da geléia voou da mão de Gina.

- Rony, cala a boca. - ela disse, lançando um olhar fulminante para seu irmão.

- Bem, você tem. - disse Rony. - Você tem uma queda louca por ele. Admita.

Gina estava consciente de sua mãe observando essa conversa com interesse vivo, e ruborizou um vermelho brilhante.

- Eu pensei que você tinha uma queda pelo Harry, Gin. - disse a Sra. Weasley alegremente. - Eu fora de época.

- Harry é água passada. - disse Rony, com um sorriso que era meio malícia, meio mal-criação. - Descartado, jogado pro escanteio, 'O Garoto Que Levou O Fora'. Não que vocês namorassem. - ele adicionou para Gina. - Mas você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- Permita-me responder a isso com uma encarada. - disse Gina, e fez exatamente isso.

- Rony, - disse a Sra. Weasley em um tom dominante, embora seus olhos estivessem dançando. - deixe sua irmã em paz.

Rony virou-se para ela, parecendo magoado.

- Mas mãe, ele é um _Malfoy!_

- E daí? - disse a Sra. Weasley - Não seja tão medieval, Rony. - Rony arregalou os olhos para sua mãe como um peixinho dourado fora d'água enquanto ela pegava o bule de chá serenamente. - Você terá que aprender a se dar bem com ele, não vai? - ela disse para o filho. - Se ele vai se tornar o meio-irmão de Harry.

Rony murmurou algo que soava como "Não se ele nunca aparecer de novo."

Gina o encarou, e virou-se para sua mãe.

- Esse é um bom argumento, mãe. Se o Harry gosta dele...

Rony fez um som impaciente.

- O Harry _não_ gosta dele.

A Sra. Weasley parecia curiosa.

- Você não descreveria Draco como um amigo do Harry?

- Não. - disse Rony. - Eu o descreveria como um idiota vestindo calças ridículas.

- Essa, - disse a Sra. Weasley, em um tom que dizia que ela não queria discussão - _não_ é a impressão que eu tenho.

- O quê, você é uma fã de calças de couro também, mãe? - Rony perguntando, mal-interpretando-a de propósito e sorrindo enquanto o fazia.

A Sra. Weasley pareceu surpresa, e então sorriu.

- Calças de couro? Você sabe, Sirius costumava ter calças de couro no tempo que ele tinha a motocicleta. Antes de... bem, vocês sabem. Quando ele estava fazendo seu treinamento de Auror no Ministério. Algumas vezes - ela adicionou, parecendo levemente nostálgica - ele as usava até para trabalhar.

- MAMÃE! - Rony exclamou, parecendo chocado.

A Sra. Weasley limpou sua garganta.

- Esqueçam. Agora, do que nós estávamos falando? Ah, sim, eu tinha uma pergunta para vocês dois. O que vocês acham do professor Lupin?

Essa abrupta mudança de assunto fez tanto Rony como Gina piscarem em surpresa. Rony se recuperou primeiro.

- Lupin? Ele é ótimo. - ele disse - O melhor professor que nós já tivemos.

Gina balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Ele sempre tinha chocolate. O que há para não gostar?

- Ele me fez uma pergunta muito estranha. - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Ele queria saber se nós tínhamos algum ancestral da Lufa-Lufa.

Rony e Gina trocaram olhares; Rony falou primeiro.

- O que você disse, mãe?

As orelhas da Sra. Weasley ficaram levemente rosadas.

- Eu não disse nada. Por sorte seu pai estava falando com Sirius, ou ele teria começado a tagarelar sobre como a doninha da família Weasley parece bastante com o símbolo da Lufa-Lufa, e como a Toca costumava ser um castelo--

- E a adega era uma masmorra. - disse Rony em um tom entediado. - E a pedreira nos fundos era um fosso. É tudo besteira de qualquer forma.

- Bem, tem algemas lá na adega. - Gina apontou.

- Sim, - disse Rony, sua voz derramando sarcasmo. - Porque Fred e Jorge as colocaram lá para que eles pudessem algemar Percy quando ele devia estar de babá.

A Sra. Weasley estava horrorizada.

- Fred e Jorge algemaram o Percy?

Rony parecia que estava ciente de ter dito algo que não deveria.

- Bem, era tudo por pura diversão e eles nunca usaram os ferros das pernas nele...

Rony foi poupado de mais explicações quando, com um pop suave, o Sr. Weasley aparatou na cozinha.

- Artur! - a Sra. Weasley pulou, assustada pela visão de seu marido. Gina também olhou para ele curiosamente; ele nunca tinha visto seu pai parecendo tão bagunçado. Suas vestes estavam enrugadas e desarrumadas, seu cabelo vermelho apontando para todas as direções, seu rosto amassado em linhas de cansaço e desânimo.

- Artur. - A Sra. Weasley disse novamente, correndo em sua direção. - Qual é o problema? O que você está fazendo de volta de Londres tão cedo?

- A reunião acabou. - disse o Sr. Weasley, sem tom. - Eles escolheram um novo Ministro da Magia.

Rony virou-se no seu na sua cadeira para olhar para seu pai.

- Quem é?

O Sr. Weasley engoliu visivelmente.

- Bem, - ele disse vagarosamente. - eu.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione, Sirius e Lupin estavam tomando o café da manhã na biblioteca quando Harry entrou, com cabelos desarrumados e gemendo. Hermione olhou para cima e sorriu quando o viu, embora o seu sorriso tenha diminuído um pouco quando ela percebeu o quão cansado ele parecia estar. O suéter azul-escuro que ele usava combinava tristemente com as sombras azuis debaixo dos seus olhos.

- Oi. - ele disse olhando ao redor em surpresa. - Há quanto tempo vocês estão acordados? Porque ninguém foi me acordar?

Sirius olhou para cima dos papéis que ele estava lendo atentamente.

- Nós achamos que era melhor deixar você dormir.

- Devem ser umas três da tarde. - disse Harry irritadamente, andou até Hermione, beijou-a um tanto superficialmente na orelha, e se jogou numa cadeira. - Onde está Narcisa?

- Ela teve que ir ao Ministério; há um inquérito sobre a morte de Lúcio. - Sirius respondeu.

- Eles não querem falar com você também? Quero dizer, você esteve realmente na cela onde ele...

- Explodiu? - Hermione terminou docemente para ele. Ela se sentia um pouco culpada por não sentir mais pena pela morte de Lúcido, mas não podia controlar o sentimento que, supondo que eles conseguissem trazer Draco de volta, em segurança e inteiro, era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ele.

- Não me lembre. Sim, eu irei ao Ministério amanhã. - ele passou uma página, suspirou irritadamente, e encarou na direção de Lupin. - Você tem certeza que essa chave de tradução que você me deu está correta? Eu não consigo fazer esse feitiço ter sentido.

- Você conseguiu uma chave de tradução para a Língua das Cobras? - Harry perguntou curiosamente.

- Eu consegui tirar a Língua das Cobras do livro. - disse Lupin, empurrando o Diário na direção de Harry e Hermione. - O problema é que a parte mais útil do livro, que é onde Slytherin listou todos os feitiços que ele usou, foi duplamente codificada... ele aparentemente era muito suspeito que alguém poderia tentar roubar seus feitiços. Ele escreveu em Serêiaco, Trolês, Francês...

- É uma pena que Fleur não está aqui para te ajudar. - disse Sirius, e deu um grande e antipático, sorriso para Lupin.

- Gigantês, Grego - cala a boca, Sirius - e algo que parece com escrita espelhada. Talvez não o seu melhor esforço...

Sirius, enquanto isso, estava encarando de olhos revirados um dos pedaços de pergaminho que tinha um feitiço em Serêiaco copiado.

- "Despreze a canoa de bife"? Isso_ não_ pode estar certo.

- Sirius... - Hermione fez uma careta para ele, se inclinou e pegou o pergaminho da mão dele. - Diz _fallax proefini...imago mole.._. É Latim, não um feitiço que eu conheça, mas significa algo sobre projetar imagens... - ela olhou para Lupin - Esse é o de Magid?

- Qual de Magid? - Harry ordenou.

Lupin suspirou.

- Há um feitiço que Slytherin afirmou permiti-lo encontrar sua Fonte... essa seria Rowena... onde quer que ela estivesse, e se projetar para lá.

- Mas Draco não é minha Fonte. - Harry disse simplesmente.

- Não, mas a ligação mental que vocês têm é muito parecida com a que existiria se ele fosse. Vale a pena tentar de qualquer forma. - disse Sirius, levantando sua cabeça. - Eu colocarei um Feitiço Localizador em você, e uma vez que nós o mandarmos para onde Draco está, eu irei atrás de você.

Hermione olhou para cima rapidamente.

- Isso vai ser perigoso para Harry?

- Não. - disse Lupin um pouco distraidamente, e deitou o livro que tinha estado segurando. - Ele ficará bem, principalmente porque--

- Mas nós nem sabemos se a ligação mental está funcionando. - Harry interrompeu, tirando uma mecha de cabelos escuros impacientemente da frente dos seus olhos. - Não é como se eu soubesse onde ele está...

Lupin colocou a mão no bolso e retirou sua varinha.

- Dê-me sua mão, Harry, sua mão _direita._

Harry estendeu a mão e Lupin a virou, palma para cima, e colocou a ponta de sua varinha contra a cicatriz que corria diagonalmente através da palma de Harry. Harry tremeu, como se isso lhe causasse dor, e seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione no outro lado da mesa.

- Essa cicatriz conecta vocês dois. - disse Lupin - Da mesma maneira que a cicatriz na sua testa conecta você a Voldemort.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei.

- Fique parado. - Lupin disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco queria dormir, mas a poção Despertadora não o permitia. Ele tinha agradecido no princípio a energia alerta e ardente que lhe deu, mas agora ele estava cansado disso. Não que ele quisesse dormir e sonhar... ele certamente não queria isso. Mas estava entediado. Snape havia ido brincar com suas poções em seu laboratório e Draco ficou andando sem rumo pela casa. Ele havia descoberto muito pouco, exceto o fato de que Snape tinha um gosto musical muito peculiar e que, se o que estava dobrado em cima da máquina de lavar era alguma indicação certa, ele dormia com pijamas de flanela azul, decorado com coraçõezinhos vermelhos. _Nossa_, Draco pensou.

Ele pensou novamente no Profeta Diário com o artigo da morte de seu pai, e decidiu pedir a Snape para que pudesse vê-lo outra vez. Ele marchou pelo corredor até o laboratório do Mestre de Poções, e abriu a porta.

Os caldeirões estavam borbulhando harmonicamente à distância, mas Snape, sentado em sua escrivaninha, parecia estar dormindo, sua cabeça em seus braços, uma pena quase caindo de seus dedos. Vendo o Profeta Diário dobrado no canto da mesa, ele estendeu a mão, e parou. Havia um bloco de notas a uns quinze centímetros da mão de Snape, e nele ele viu escrito seu próprio nome.

É raro uma pessoa ver seu nome escrito por uma outra pessoa e não querer investigar. Movendo-se silenciosamente, Draco arrastou o bloco em sua direção e o virou para ver o que estava escrito na letra espremida de Snape... _Dei a poção ao jovem Malfoy, e ele não foi machucado, então ele não está tão longe quanto eu havia pensado. Ainda assim, ele já possui aquele olhar, o presságio de uma morte violenta. Não estou certo do quanto posso ou devo lhe dizer sobre a poção: que como muitas drogas, com o seu uso os efeitos podem ser reduzidos, tornando-se quase insignificante em meses. Se não fosse pela derrota do Lorde das Trevas, a poção não poderia ter me salvado... Queria que Dumbledore estivesse aqui para me aconselhar..._

Draco empurrou o bloco para longe, virando-se para longe da escrivaninha; um enjôo em seu estômago. Ele saiu do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor, virou cegamente para a direita, abriu a porta que havia ali e encontrou-se na sacada iluminada por uma luz radiante.

A luz penetrou em seus olhos como facas, e ele se sentou meio que repentinamente, suas costas contra a parede da casa, trazendo seus joelhos ao peito.

Então a poção era só um recurso provisório, se isso. Snape parecia não ter certeza nenhuma de até quando ela iria funcionar. Estava certamente funcionando agora, Draco podia sentir, havia sentido ela fazer efeito há pouco tempo. A mudança havia sido imediata. Era como se alguém houvesse derrubado uma âncora de ferro pesada entre ele e o clamor e a onda de ordens que haviam sido suas constantes companhias. Os sonhos-acordado haviam sumido, a visão embaçada, a sensação de que seus ouvidos estavam sempre zumbindo. Ele não havia percebido o quão silencioso o mundo era, o quão quieto e pacífico.

Mas havia sumido, também, a alegria, o conhecimento de que com a espada, ele poderia fazer coisas que ele sabia que nunca teria podido fazer caso contrário, até mesmo sendo um Magid. Dentro do cercado de dragões, ele sabia que tinha o poder dentro dele para afastar todos os dragões e tinha feito isto, ao elevar suas mãos para afastá-los como se eles fossem não mais que sombras, e ele havia se sentido poderoso. O poder sugou sua energia como o fogo consumindo oxigênio, deixando somente as cinzas para trás. E usá-lo provia um prazer sombrio e esquisito. Tão esquisito que doía, e tão sombrio que assustava.

Quando ele fechou os olhos, pôde ver a sombra dos sonhos imprimida em suas pálpebras interiores. _O que você quiser_, seu pai disse, _o que você pode ter, e o que poderia ter._ A explicação de seu pai sobre seu nascimento e propósito tinha feito sentido para ele. Se nada mais, explicava a tentação que ele sentiu ao segurar a espada, a elasticidade interna inominada em direção a algo fora de alcance. _É o seu destino. Ela o possui._

Ele havia sido oferecido mais que poder, mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pensava querer: Hermione e seu amor, glória, um lugar no mundo. Ele tinha sido oferecido algo que Harry tinha e que ele sempre havia invejado: um propósito, uma razão para viver, um destino. A atração era forte; a atração era... embriagante. Não era à toa que Carlinhos havia pensado que ele estava drogado.

- Para ter resistido até agora, você deve ter muita força de vontade - Snape havia dito - Você devia ter desistido. Mas não o fez.

_Mas eu sei a verdade,_ ele pensou amargamente, _eu não sou forte. Se eu tenho alguma coisa dentro de mim, em minha mente ou minha alma, que luta com a espada e suas promessas e os sonhos negros que me dão, não é a minha própria força. É a do Harry._ Todo pedacinho de Harry que restava nele, tudo que a Poção Polissuco tinha deixado, aquela voz no fundo de sua cabeça dizia que _aquilo não é certo._ Harry, que conseguia enfrentar o Feitiço Império... _eu nunca poderia fazer isso_. Harry, que era bom sem tentar.

Harry, quem ele devia matar.

E iria, se tivesse a chance.

Draco estendeu a mão e pegou a espada, seus dedos envolvendo-a pelo punho suave familiar e levemente amassado. Ele a trouxe para si e para o colo, as pedras verdes piscando para ele como um olhar de cumplicidade. O padrão do punho da espada era de cobras, as esmeraldas, seus olhos; uma das pedras, Draco viu, virando a espada, estava faltando... ele se perguntou por que não havia notado isso antes. A espada era pesada em suas mãos. _Eu vou morrer_, ele havia dito à Gina. _Pelo menos é mais aviso do que as pessoas geralmente recebem_.

Ele olhou para cima. Era final de tarde, o céu um quente azul-metálico. Ele se levantou rápida e decididamente, segurando a espada, e entrou na casa, indo para o armário onde tinha colocado as roupas de Carlinhos e sua Firebolt.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Gina olhou inconsolavelmente para seu reflexo no espelho do corredor. Seu cabelo precisava de um corte, ela pensou; ele passava por cima de suas orelhas e por suas costas em curvas e cachos incandescentes, e entre toda essa cor ela achou que seu rosto parecia muito pálido e pequeno. Meio que distraidamente, ela começou a trançar seu cabelo. Ela estava preocupada, não só por Draco, mas por seus pais também. Longe de ficar alegre por causa da promoção do Sr. Weasley, a Sra. Weasley havia ficado aterrorizada e furiosa.

- Olhe o que aconteceu com Fugde! - ela havia gritado com seu marido - Eles só estão procurando alguém para armarem uma armadilha, alguém dispensável. Não aceite, Artur!

O Sr. Weasley não havia concordado, e a discussão levou horas. Eventualmente, seus pais haviam decidido Aparatar em Londres para conversar com Percy, cujas ligações com o Ministério haviam provado-se valiosas antes. Eles haviam saído, e Rony e Gina ficaram sozinhos em casa.

Gina terminou de trançar seu cabelo, suspirou, decidiu subir as escadas e conversar com Rony. Ela ainda estava com raiva por ele por ter sido tão irritante no café da manhã, mas não importava, ela estava entediada e talvez ele quisesse jogar Snap Explosivo com ela.

Ela estava atravessando a sala de estar, caminhando para a escada, quando ouviu o barulho.

_Whap!_

Gina enrijeceu-se com o som: um baque surdo no vidro, como se um pássaro tivesse voado direto para a janela da sala de estar. Ela parou e olhou, e ouviu o barulho novamente, mais forte dessa vez: _whap! _

Mais curiosa do que apreensiva, Gina atravessou o aposento em direção à janela, afastou as cortinas... e gritou alto em surpresa.

Draco Malfoy estava fora da janela aberta pela metade, tentando entrar. Quando ela gritou, ele pulou para trás, e acenou desesperadamente para que ela fizesse silêncio.

- Gina! _Shhh!_

Gina tapou a boca com a mão, com os olhos arregalados. Era Draco, decididamente Draco, parecendo quase igual à última vez que o tinha visto, embora agora ele parecesse aborrecido.

- Você _tinha_ que gritar? - ele sussurrou.

- Você tinha que quase me matar de susto?

Draco parecia ofendido.

- Eu bati!

- É, na _janela!_ - ela sussurrou - Por que você não podia ter vindo pela porta como uma pessoa normal?

- Eu não queria ver o resto da sua família. Eu queria ver você. Estava esperando você ficar sozinha. Agora, você vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Gina olhou para ele meio incerta, mas suas palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos: eu queria ver você. Ela levantou o resto da janela, deixando-o entrar. Ele passou pelo parapeito e aterrissou em pé, levantando-se devagar. Gina fitou-o, surpresa. Para alguém que geralmente parecia tão limpo, ele estava surpreendentemente desarrumado; seu cabelo assanhado, lama e sujeira nos joelhos de suas calças pretas. Havia até um grande corte na frente de sua jaqueta de pele de dragão. E além de tudo isso, ele ainda estava com o lábio ferido e um olho roxo que já estava ficando com 5 cores do arco-íris. Gina fitou-o com os olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? Você se meteu em uma briga?

Draco tocou levemente no canto do olho.

- Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse.

- Tente.

Draco sorriu e pareceu como se fosse fazer um comentário azedo, quando os dois ouviram o som de passos no corredor e a voz de Rony chamando:

- Gina?

_Ele ouviu o grito,_ ela pensou, virando-se para Draco, que agarrou seu ombro, e então houve um movimento repentino e a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que eles haviam rolado para debaixo do enorme sofá excessivamente estofado e ela estava deitada de costas com Draco em cima dela, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dela, a mão cobrindo sua boca. Ele não precisava ter se incomodado; ela estava assustada e irritada demais por ter sido jogada no chão para até pensar em fazer um barulho. Ela podia sentir o coração de Draco batendo fortemente contra o dela. Ela olhou para cima, e seus olhares se encontraram: ela pôde ver tanto ansiedade quando divertimento em seu olhar antes que ele o desviasse.

A porta da sala de estar abriu, e Rony entrou. Tudo o que ela podia ver de seu irmão eram os sapatos, que atravessaram o aposento rapidamente em direção à janela. Ela podia imaginar Rony olhando para ela, parecendo intrigado e se perguntando...

- Ei! - ele chamou novamente - Gin! Cadê você?

O corpo de Draco ficou tenso contra o dela, quando Rony se virou da janela e foi para o meio do aposento. Ele estava tão perto do sofá onde eles estavam que Gina pôde ver que um de seus cadarços havia sido rasgado e remendado. Sentindo-se repentinamente culpada, ela virou a cabeça para o ombro de Draco. Ela sentiu o cheiro de couro de sua jaqueta... cheirava estranhamente como Carlinhos.. mas, fora isso, ele cheirava como sabonete, e sangue, e ar gelado da noite. Era um tipo de cheiro bem de _menino_, e isso a fez ficar um pouco tonta.

- Gina! - Rony chamou novamente, soando desesperado - Olhe, eu sei que você está por aqui, eu ouvi você. Você ainda está fula comigo pelo que eu disse no café da manhã?

Uma mecha do cabelo platinado de Draco caiu sobre seu rosto, fazendo seu nariz e sua boca coçar, fazendo-a querer espirrar. Seus músculos ficaram tensos, e Draco se afastou dela levemente; ela podia ver o canto de um olho cinza agora, sua bochecha macia, e o brilho de uma corrente dourada que era o Feitiço Essencial em seu pescoço.

- _Gina!_ - Rony chamou de novo, e suspirou - Tá bom, certo, que assim seja. - ele falou bruscamente, e ela viu os sapatos dele se movendo enquanto ele cruzava o aposento em direção à cozinha. Ela começou a se mover para fora do sofá, mas a mão de Draco apertou mais o seu braço, e ela o ouviu sussurrar:

- _Espere_.

Um momento depois eles ouviram o barulho familiar da porta da cozinha sendo fechada com um estrondo. Rony havia ido para o jardim.

Gina girou sua cabeça para o lado, para que pudesse ver Draco melhor. Ele a estava encarando, sua expressão séria, mas seus olhos dançando.

- Agora você pode se mexer. - ele disse, não sussurrando, mas falando suavemente. - Se você quiser.

Todos os cabelinhos que Gina tinha no pescoço se arrepiaram, e ela se tremeu toda; se era o olhar nos olhos dele ou só nervos mesmo, ela não tinha certeza.

- É claro que eu quero me mexer. - ela sussurrou de volta - Você está me amassando e a estúpida fivela do seu cinto está machucando a minha perna.

Draco olhou para ela com olhos inocentes e límpidos.

- Como você sabe que isso é a minha fivela?

- Muito engraçado. - Sentindo-se corar, ela desviou o olhar, e conseguiu se libertar dele e sair do sofá. Ela se levantou, tirando a poeira dos seus jeans, e encarou Draco enquanto ele saía de baixo do sofá - irritantemente, ele conseguia fazer até sair de baixo do sofá parecer um movimento tanto gracioso quanto intencional. Embora, quando ele levantou, ela ficou feliz de ver que havia um pouco de poeira na jaqueta de couro.

Olhando-o de lado, ela perguntou.

- Você quer subir até meu quarto? A gente pode conversar lá.

- Não. - ele disse com um muxoxo.- Eu quero ficar aqui na sala de estar e esperar os seus seis irmãos voltarem pra casa, me acharem com você, me matarem e fazerem animais de balão com os meus intestinos.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Todos os meus irmãos, exceto o Rony, não estão aqui mesmo. E os meus pais estão em Londres.

- Bem, você poderia ter me dito isso antes. Se eu soubesse que era só o Rony, eu teria ficado atrás dele e batido na cabeça dele com a minha vassoura, daí nós poderíamos conversar livremente.

- Você não iria... - Gina começou automaticamente, e balançou a cabeça - Certo, é você, então talvez você iria. Mas eu não quero pensar sobre isso. Agora fique quieto e me siga.

Para sua surpresa, Draco obedeceu, seguindo-a silenciosamente pelas escadas e corredor até o seu quarto. Uma vez dentro, ela fechou a porta rapidamente atrás deles e a trancou.

- _Luminesce_ - ela sussurrou, e o quarto escuro foi iluminado por um brilho suave. Ela se virou e olhou para Draco, que estava olhando em sua volta, parecendo vagamente surpreso. - Então - ela disse para ele rapidamente, antes que houvesse um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois - você vai me contar o que aconteceu com o seu rosto, ou não? Você está horrível.

- Você vai inflar meu ego desse jeito.

- Tô falando sério, Draco. O que _aconteceu?_

- Neville Longbottom - ele disse, enunciando claramente - me bateu no olhou com o seu Lembrol. - ele massageou o olho mencionado lamentavelmente, então olhou para a cama dela. - Posso me sentar? - ele perguntou e foi logo se sentando na colcha florida sem mesmo esperar pela resposta. Ela havia, ela tinha que admitir, tido várias fantasias sobre Draco em seu quarto, mas nunca havia parado pra considerar o quão 'fora de lugar' um Draco de calças de couro realmente parecia em meio ao papel de parede florido, tapete branco felpudo e animais de pelúcia encardidos como fundo.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou feliz que você ache o meu olho roxo tão divertido.

Gina parou de sorrir.

- Eu não acho. Bem, talvez um pouquinho. Neville Longbottom? Como isso...?

- Eu estou com essa idéia na minha cabeça - disse Draco, movendo uma mão preguiçosa em gestos eloqüentes. - que eu devia dar umas voltas e meio que... pedir desculpas às pessoas com quem eu errei. Não sei porque, exatamente. Às vezes, eu tenho essas idéias e elas parecem muito bestas só de lembrar, mas, de qualquer jeito, eu meti na cabeça que devia sair por aí e pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz. Então eu fiz uma lista com as pessoas que eu errei, e era muito, muito longa, então eu joguei fora e fiz uma lista mais curta com as pessoas com que eu _realmente_ errei, que também não moram tão longe. E Neville foi o primeiro da lista.

- Então por que ele lhe bateu com Lembrol? O que você fez com ele?

Draco parecia magoado.

- Nada! Eu fui na casa dele, toquei a campainha, Neville olhou pra mim uma vez e jogou o Lembrol na minha cabeça. Me acertou no olho. Suponho que eu deva estar feliz que ele não estava com um par de tesouras para jardinagem senão ele teria cortado as minhas orelhas e feito delas um troféu.

- Você conseguiu se desculpar?

- Nah... eu fui embora, mas sabe, eu tenho a impressão que o Neville se sentiu melhor, então não foi uma tarde totalmente desperdiçada. - Draco parecia aflito - Agora, Hagrid era o próximo na minha lista. Ele é bem maior do que o Longbottom - ele adicionou, pensativo - mas eu sou mais rápido que ele. Acho que terei tempo suficiente para dar uma passadinha lá, me desculpar, e fazer uma saída limpa antes que ele tenha a chance de me pisar até eu ficar da consistência de mingau de aveia.

Gina percebeu que ela estava lutando para não rir. Isso é tão injusto, ela pensou, irritada. Há um ano atrás, se alguém a perguntasse por três palavras que caracterizassem Draco Malfoy, ela teria escolhido "completo", "idiota" e "bastardo". Agora palavras como "atraente" e "engraçado" e até "charmoso" vinham à sua mente. Sem mencionar "fica bem em couro". _Calada!_, ela disse a si mesma, duramente.

- O que foi? Você parece que está com dor de cabeça. - perguntou Draco.

- Acabei de perceber por que você veio aqui. - ela anunciou, colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando-o um pouco mais do que necessário - Você quer que eu conserte o seu olho, não é? Como se eu fosse algum tipo de pronto socorro municipal dos Malfoys. Eu já consertei sua perna quebrada, suas marcas de mordida e agora...

- Não foi por isso que eu vim - ele a interrompeu, divertimento apressando sua voz - Eu lhe disse. Estou tentando pedir desculpas às pessoas.

Isso a botou de pé.

- Você veio aqui para se desculpar para mim?

Agora ele parecia levemente envergonhado.

- Bem, não. - ele admitiu - Na verdade, eu pensei que você poderia dizer uma coisa ao Harry por mim.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- De jeito nenhum. Diga-o você mesmo.

- Eu não posso - disse Draco, um leve alarme em sua voz.

- Por que não?

- Eu não posso. Você vai ter que acreditar em mim.

- Não - disse Gina

- O _quê?_

- Não - ela repetiu, e foi sentar perto dele, na cama. Ele ainda estava encarando-a sem acreditar. - Eu não confio em você. Por que deveria? Você nunca me deu razão para fazê-lo. Eu gosto de você, mas não confio em você. E depois do que você fez ontem, Sr. Eu-Vou-Fugir-Sozinho-E-Não-Vou-Contar-Pra-Ninguém-Pra-Onde-Eu-Vou...

- Sim - ele a interrompeu, com um sorriso fraco - sabe, no momento eu atendo pelo nome de 'Draco'.

- Que seja. Olhe, eu não vou dizer nada para o Harry por você. Você mesmo tem que dizer. Ele estar preocupado com você. Aposto que gostaria de vê-lo.

- Ele terá muito mais para se preocupar se me ver - disse Draco, mas não parecia inclinado a explicar. Ele se encostou na parede. - Acho que você não iria dizer nada pra Hermione também...

- Certamente que não.

- Ou Sirius?

- Já disse que não.

- Isso aqui está se provando ser uma visita altamente desnecessária.

Gina contraiu os olhos.

- Você é um idiota às vezes, não é? - ela sussurrou

Ele realmente pareceu arrependido.

- Oh, Deus. Olhe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - ele a olhou com seriedade, ou pelo menos mais do que normalmente marcava seu semblante. - Os últimos dias têm sido muito estranhos. Meu pai... - ele gesticulou à expressão de simpatia dela - Não, não fique assim, eu não lamento, por que você deveria? Toda essa coisa de poção do amor, e sem poder contar ao Harry, brigando com o Sirius, duas sessões de amassos meio confusas, sabe, tudo isso é muito... - ele parou, percebendo que Gina o estava encarando com uma expressão muito estranha - O que foi?

- _Duas_ sessões de amassos meio confusas? Você andou beijando a Hermione _de novo?_ O Harry vai te matar, sabia...

Draco estava realmente corando, suas bochechas tornando-se vermelho escuro.

- Não, eu não andei beijando a Hermione de novo.

Gina o encarou.

- Então foi outra pessoa? Draco, quando você acha o _tempo?_

Draco suspirou e se encostou de novo na parede.

- Foi Fleur DeLacour.

- _Fleur?_ A namorada do Gui?

- Eu tinha me esquecido disso... olhe, havia circunstâncias especiais. Eu _tinha_ que fazer isso.

- Tinha? - Gina o encarou, descrente. - Você é mesmo só lixo, não é?

Draco parecia ferido.

- Você diz 'lixo' como se fosse uma coisa ruim.

Gina jogou um travesseiro nele, o qual ele não se moveu para bloquear.

- É claro que é uma coisa ruim!

Draco pegou o travesseiro de seu colo e o colocou atrás da cabeça.

- Olhe, eram circunstâncias extremas. Eu tinha ido ver o meu pai, e quando estava voltando pra casa, ela estava me esperando no jardim. E ela me implorou por sexo... espera isso não soou nada legal...

Gina colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e o encarou mais ainda.

- Essa história pode esperar? Se possível até depois que eu estiver morta?

Draco sorriu de repente, o que era muito irritante, porque Gina havia sempre pensado privadamente que ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Ele era estranhamente parecido com Harry nisso: quando ele sorria, ele sorria com todo o rosto... não só com a boca, mas com os olhos. É claro, ele sorria menos freqüentemente que Harry, mas a semelhança estava lá.

- Você se importa com o que eu faço, de qualquer maneira?

- Não - disse Gina, e então... - Bem. Talvez. - ela suspirou - É que você é tão...instável.

- Instável? Eu não sou instável.

- Sim, você é. Você deveria estar babando pela Hermione, mas você flerta comigo - sim, senhor, e não negue - e no meio tempo você está se amassando com a Fleur. Você é instável.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu posso lhe assegurar que assim que achar o pequeno grupo de garotas certas, essas sete ou oito mulheres que estão na Terra por mim, meus dias de procura estarão acabados.

- Não tem _nada_ sobre o que você não faça piada?

Draco parecia divertido.

- O que você esperava de mim? Eu sou um lixo. - então ele estendeu uma mão e tocou gentilmente uma das tranças dela. - Seu laço está desamarrando. - ele disse, rapidamente amarrou-o de volta e se encostou novamente.

Gina olhou para ele. Havia sido um estranho - bem, fraternal não era a palavra, pois nenhum de seus irmãos haveria notado algo de errado em seu cabelo - gesto, além de afetuoso. Ela piscou, levemente perdida.

- Eu não quis realmente dizer que você era um 'lixo' no sentido de 'lixo', mas mais no sentido de...

- Fibra sem um pingo de moral? Disposto a dormir com qualquer coisa que fica parada o suficiente pra eu conseguir segurar?

- Eu ia dizer 'não sendo honesto', mas pode ser.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram de repente.

- Eu não minto.

Isso deu a Gina uma pausa momentânea. Ele não mente, ela pensou, mente... Ele não mentiu sobre a poção do amor... só não a mencionou, e ela tinha certeza que Hermione o havia feito prometer que não diria. Ela mordeu o lábio e estava para responder quando ouviu uma batida aguda em sua porta.

- Gina! - veio a voz cortante de Rony - Eu sei que você está aí. Eu ouvi você.

- Vai embora, Rony! - Gina gritou de volta.

- Não. - disse Rony, teimosamente - Eu não vou sair daqui. Vou lhe dar um minuto e então vou arrombar essa porta.

Gina olhou, agitada, para Draco e então pegou seu braço e o puxou até seu armário. Ela abriu a porta com força e o empurrou para dentro. Sentando em uma pilha de sapatos, ele olhou para ela com um olhar de dor.

- Isso é realmente desconfortável. - ele choramingou.

- Você não reclamou quando me puxou pra debaixo do sofá.

- Aquilo era diferente. Eu tinha você como companhia. - ele deu um sorriso largo - Não é o mesmo que estar trancado num armário sem ninguém.

- Hora para aprender a se divertir sozinho. - disse Gina, quase fechando a porta.

Seu sorriso largo transformou-se em um safado.

- Minha mãe sempre me disse que isso dava cegueira. - ele disse solenemente.

- Argh. - respondeu Gina, e fechou a porta.

Ela virou rapidamente, apontou sua varinha para a porta e disse _"Alohomora!"_

A porta abriu violentamente e Rony quase caiu. Ele recobrou seu equilíbrio rapidamente, ajeitou-se, e a encarou.

- Qual é o seu problema, Gin? Não me ouviu gritando por você pela casa toda, pela última meia hora?

- Não - ela mentiu - eu estava dormindo.

- Eu ouvi você gritando.

- Estava tendo um pesadelo.

A informação teve o resultado contrário ao que ela havia esperado, pois Rony apressou-se para dentro do quarto, parecendo preocupado.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? Quer que eu fique aqui com você?

- Estou bem - ela disse, irritada - Eu não tenho mais doze anos, Rony.

- Eu sei disso. Mas você é muito sensível à Magia Negra, e nós estivemos perto dela por muito tempo, ultimamente. Não me diga que isso não a preocupou.

Gina suspirou, dividida entre a vontade de tirar Rony de seu quarto e a vontade de fungar e receber um tapinha de Rony na cabeça. Entre todos os seus irmãos, Rony era o favorito. Fred e Jorge eram os que mais a faziam rir, mas Rony tinha uma doçura séria, que o tornava muito bom de se estar por perto.

- E olhe - adicionou Rony, aproximando-se levemente - eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse sobre o Malfoy hoje no café da manhã.

Gina olhou boquiaberta para ele, em horror.

- Rony, agora não é a...

- Não - ele disse, levantando uma mão - Me deixa terminar. Eu não gosto do Malfoy, nem nunca gostarei; eu acho que ele é um traidor barato. Mas se você gosta dele tanto assim, eu... er... eu vou me esforçar pra achar algo nele que valha a pena. E eu não vou falar mal dele na frente da mamãe. Tudo bem?

- Rony, eu... quero dizer, vai em frente e fale mal dele, sério, está tudo bem, eu não me importo.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- É, que seja, Gin. Sabe, meio que tira a graça de falar mal dele se você fica aí, com essa expressão triste, provavelmente pensando nos seus três tópicos favoritos: Draco. Grandes. Amassos.

Gina emitiu um gritinho de puro horror e ultraje.

- _Amassos?_

- Olhe, não há porquê ficar com vergonha. Tá, tudo bem, porque é o Malfoy e é nojento, mas você sabe, ele é muito, muito sortudo que você goste dele e...

Boquiaberta em horror, Gina calou seu irmão no meio de seu discurso bem-intencionado, porém pobremente articulado, ao balbuciar:

- _Rony!_ Cala a boca!

Ele olhou para ela.

- Calar a boca? - ele ecoou - Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca disse nada sobre Draco... Eu nunca disse nada sobre nada. Nunca! Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando! Agora eu estou com uma dor de cabeça e acho que você deveria sair!

E com isso, Gina empurrou seu irmão ainda estupefato para fora o corredor, bateu a porta atrás dele e inclinou-se na mesma, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos. Sua esperança que Draco não havia ouvido a discussão com Rony foi por água abaixo quando ele saiu do armário e olhou-a solenemente.

- Amassos, né? - ele disse, com um olhar levemente interrogador - Não tenho certeza se estou disposto para _grandes amassos_, mas talvez...

- Ah, fica quieto. - Gina disse, cansada, e para sua surpresa, ele se calou, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando-a por trás de seus cabelos, que haviam crescido bastante ultimamente e o qual ela tinha uma vontade incontrolável de empurrar para atrás das orelhas. - Eu acho melhor você ir embora - ela se ouviu dizer.

Parecendo alarmado, Draco tirou as mãos do bolso.

- É, está bem, se você deseja - ele disse, um pouco friamente.

- Desculpa - ela disse - É que ser completamente humilhada tende a piorar o meu humor.

- Gina - ele disse, e ela viu um brilho de solidariedade em seus olhos cinza-preto - Olha...

- Não. - ela disse. - Só... vem aqui por um minutinho.

Ele atravessou o quarto até ela e parou em sua frente, sua expressão, questionadora. Ela olhou para seu rosto, se perguntando como ela poderia se sentir tão atraída por uma pessoa em que não confiava nem um pouco, e então, se perguntando por que ela não confiava nele. Talvez seja a atração que ela tinha por ele, ou até porque ela o achava atraente; afinal, o garoto mais bonito que ela havia conhecido tinha sido Tom Riddle.Talvez ela não confiasse em homens bonitos. Mas ela sabia que também não era aquilo; era a frieza que o rodeava, um frio gélido que ela sentia até em seus ossos. Ela estendeu a mão, quase não pensando sobre o que estava fazendo, e a colocou no rosto de Draco, enfiando a mão no bolso com a outra mão e tirando sua varinha.

Sua pele estava tão fria que queimava sua palma. Ele não se moveu quando ela levantou sua varinha e tocou a ponta levemente em sua pele.

- _Asclepio._ - ela disse, e o hematoma em seu olho desapareceu.

Ela abaixou a varinha.

- Melhorou?

Draco parecia estranhamente abatido.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- Eu não sei o que há de errado com você, Draco, - ela disse, finalmente dizendo o que ela queria dizer a noite toda. - Eu não sei o que é isso em você, mas é alguma coisa, e é algo mal e sombrio. É como veneno em seu sangue. _Você tem_ que ir falar com o Sirius ou alguém e _você tem que pedir ajuda ou-_

Ele a interrompeu.

- Ou eu morrerei. É. Eu sei.

- Vá para casa. - ela disse - Por favor, não tenta fazer isso sozinho.

- Eu não posso.

- Por favor. - ela disse - Por mim.

Ele parecia surpreso, como esse pedido o houvesse surpreendido, e logo depois da surpresa veio o olhar de arrependimento.

- Gina... - ele estendeu as mãos e a pegou pelos braços. Suas mãos estavam tão frias que era como se tivesse dois braceletes de metal congelados em contato com sua pele. - Eu sinto muito - ele disse - Eu realmente sinto muito - e de repente, a tensão entre os dois se alterou de uma maneira que ela não podia dizer; ela viu a expressão meio-assustada dele enquanto ela levantava seu rosto, viu os olhos dele fecharem enquanto sua boca ia de encontro à dela; ela sentiu o cabelo dele tocar levemente sua bochecha, e então sua boca fria na dela. Seus lábios pareciam gelo, primeiramente, mas rapidamente aumentando para a temperatura de seu sangue -

_Não_. Ela o empurrou com tanta força que ele até fez um barulho de surpresa, uma mistura de uma arfada e um "uufe". Ele a olhou em assombro.

Ela sentiu como se não pudesse respirar, mas tentou falar normalmente.

- Você vai para casa?

- Gina - ele suspirou - Você sabe que não.

- Então não pode me beijar. - ela disse, e cruzou os braços no peito. - Não é justo. E não me espere ficar agradecida. Eu não estou. Talvez eu me importe com você, mas isso não me torna estúpida.

Draco só olhou para ela. Finalmente ele disse, muito friamente:

- Sim, torna sim. - ele recolheu os ombros dentro da jaqueta como se estivesse com frio - E me torna ainda mais estúpido. E estúpido por vir aqui.

- Draco...

- Só.. esquece. - ele disse, e atravessou o quarto até a janela. Ele se inclinou sobre o parapeito, estendendo uma mão, e ela o ouviu chamar - _Accio_ Firebolt!

Um momento depois, sua vassoura estava em sua mão. Levantando-a, ele passou por cima do parapeito, passou a perna por cima, e sem dizer nada à Gina, desapareceu na escuridão.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione cruzou a biblioteca até a janela onde Harry estava, olhando para fora. O sol estava se pondo, a bola incandescente descendo contra um céu de tons de sangue e âmbar. Na luz meio rosa bronzeada, Harry parecia sério e pensativo, as sombras sob seus olhos escurecidas como machucados.

- Harry - ela disse. - Como você está se sentindo?

- Estranho - ele respondeu, se virando para olhá-la - Como se alguém tivesse posto uma luz no canto da minha cabeça.

- Você parece um pouco diferente

- Ótimo. Eu tô começando a parecer o Malfoy de repente? Não seria irônico...?

- Não, você não se parece com ele. Você parece... mais você que antes, pra falar a verdade, se isso faz sentido.

Ela estava consciente de Lupin e Sirius sentados à mesa atrás deles, muito longe para ouvirem o que eles falavam, mas ela sabia que eles estavam estudando Harry ansiosamente. Havia levado horas de esforços em chegar ao feitiço antes de Harry repentinamente pôr as mãos na têmpora e dizer:

- Pare. _Pare_. Está funcionando.

Depois ele se levantou abruptamente, andou até a janela, e olhou fixamente para fora.

- Não faz sentido, mas está bem. - disse ele, descruzando os braços. Ele pôs um dedo embaixo do queixo dela e inclinou o rosto dela para cima, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. Hermione sentiu seu estômago afundar - era ao mesmo tempo agradável e assustador ser observada tão perto, especialmente por Harry, que podia ler cada expressão dela tão facilmente quanto ele podia ler Língua das Cobras.

- Você quer que eu conte onde ele está, - ele disse - não quer?

Hermione não disse nada, e Harry tirou a mão do queixo dela.

- Bem, eu não sei onde ele está. - ele disse - Eu posso dizer que ele não está se sentindo muito bem, e eu posso lhe dizer que ele está congelando de frio, e posso dizer que ele está pensando em... - e ele sorriu repentinamente, estranho - Gina. Bem, não é interessante?

Hermione estremeceu, delicadamente, mas Harry viu.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Você não gosta de ouvir isso, não é?

Ela sentiu um frio apertando seu estômago. Era uma sensação familiar, uma que ela havia se acostumado a ter nos últimos dias, um embrulho gelado. Era bizarro, ela pensou, o amor induzido por Draco que ela sentia não se manifestava por si só na sua cabeça ou seus pensamentos, mas em seu corpo, mexendo com os músculos de seu estômago, apertando como um laço em torno de seu coração. Era constante, como se alguém houvesse fixado uma âncora fria em seu estômago, tão constante que ela quase se acostumou a isso, exceto em horas como essa, quando a atormentava.

- Harry... você _sabe..._

- Eu sei - ele disse, e adicionou abruptamente - e você sabe, não é? Que se não pudemos tirar esse feitiço de você, não há como nossa relação durar?

Hermione olhou para ele, pálida.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu sei o que disse. Mas sejamos realistas. Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida com alguém que sempre estará apaixonada por outra pessoa. Eu mereço mais que isso, Deus, qualquer um merece mais que isso.

- Ninguém disse nada sobre o resto da sua vida - disse Hermione, e instantaneamente se arrependeu disso - Me desculpe - disse ela, rapidamente - é só que - e seus olhos ficaram molhados - você apenas soa como _ele_, como Draco, você soou como ele agora...

- Quê, você não gosta disso? - ele rebateu, se virou, e andou em direção a Lupin e Sirius, se jogando em uma cadeia de braços e esticando suas pernas. O que, Hermione pensou, era como Draco sentava. _Argh!_

Ela seguiu Harry até a escrivaninha, e se sentou próxima a ele. Sirius e Lupin, que estavam numa conferência sussurrada, viraram para olhá-los.

- Vamos fazer isso - disse Harry.

- Agora? - perguntou Lupin, abaixando os papéis que esteve segurando e olhando para Harry sobre os óculos.

- Por que não agora? - disse Harry trivialmente - Você disse que ele estava em perigo. Ele não estará em menos perigo em uma hora, ou duas.

Lupin e Sirius trocaram olhares. Hermione soube exatamente sobre o que eles estavam pensando: _Harry está agindo estranho, não está?_

_Pode apostar que sim,_ ela pensou sombriamente. As palavras ásperas de Harry quando eles estavam na janela haviam mexido com ela. Ela sabia que quando ele estava ligado a Draco, como sob o efeito da Poção Polissuco, ele tendia a dizer coisas desagradáveis.

Ele também tinha a tendência de dizer coisas que eram verdade.

- Certo - disse Sirius, vindo ao redor da escrivaninha para sentar perto de harry - Nós descobrimos o segundo estágio do feitiço. Não deveria ser tão difícil de fazê-lo. Remo? - ele emendou, olhando Lupin, que parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

- Ah...sim - disse Lupin, vagarosamente reunindo alguns papéis e dando a volta para o lado de Harry da escrivaninha. Quando ele puxou sua varinha, Hermione viu, para sua surpresa, que a mão dele estava tremendo. Ela pensou se ele estaria preocupado por causa de Harry, e sentiu uma repentina punhalada de medo em seu coração.

Ele segurou a varinha em sua frente, e pôs a ponta na testa de Harry. Harry olhou para ele com seus firmes olhos verdes. - Certo - disse Lupin - agora, Almofadinhas, esteja pronto também. _Imago moli_- ele começou, parou, pareceu hesitar, e começou novamente - _Imago moli-_

Houve um ruído quando a varinha caiu da mão de Lupin e ele de repente caiu pra trás, pesadamente, contra a mesa. Harry olhou pra cima alarmado.

- Professor, por que você...

Sirius o interrompeu.

- Remo? - ele olhou para o seu amigo, o vacilo de surpresa em seu rosto virando susto de repente. Ele abaixou o livro que estava segurando e veio para perto de Lupin, pondo uma mão em seu braço. - Remo, você está...

Lupin levantou a cabeça, e olhou para Sirius. - A Transformação - ele disse.

- O que, _agora?_

- Não deveria ser agora, não em meus cálculos, não até amanha à noite. Mas eu sei o que é isso, Sirius - Lupin olhou para cima, e Hermione podia ver as linhas de tensão no canto de seus olhos e boca. - Me leve lá pra baixo e me tranque - ele disse.

Sirius hesitou.

- Nós _falamos_ sobre isso - disse Lupin, com margem na voz - as masmorras...

- Mas é muito cedo...

-_Sirius_.

Sirius, pego no meio do discurso, fechou a boca e olhou Lupin com olhos escuros e apreensivos. Lupin olhou de volta, franzindo a testa, e se pôs de pé. Hermione lembrou-se estranhamente de seus pais quando eles não queriam brigar em sua presença.

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

- Certo - ele disse - Certo... olhem, vocês dois... eu volto em dez minutos. Não vão a lugar algum.

- Não podemos fazer o feitiço antes? - perguntou Harry abruptamente. - Eu acho...

- Quando eu voltar. - disse Sirius, uma margem em sua voz, e Harry caiu em silêncio. No momento em que eles se foram, de qualquer modo, ele se virou para Hermione. Ela ficou surpresa com a expressão dele - seus olhos tinham um tipo ímpar de luz, e sua mandíbula estava rígida teimosamente.

- Eu acho que deveríamos fazer isso - ele disse.

- O que, logo aqui na escrivaninha? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso pálido. - Você sabe que Lupin disse que ela não era muito resistente.

- Não tente me distrair - disse Harry, mas ele quase sorriu. - Você sabe o que quero dizer.

- Fazer o feitiço? Mandar você bem pra onde Draco está? Harry, essa não é uma boa idéia.

- Você pode fazer isso, Mione, eu sei que você pode. A parte complicada do feitiço já está pronta, tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer as palavras e me mandar.

- Eu posso lhe mandar - ela disse - mas Sirius é quem pode lhe trazer de volta.

- Sirius estará de volta em dez minutos!

- Então por que você não pode esperar?

- _Porque eu não posso!_ - gritou Harry, e Hermione ficou tensa. Harry quase nunca gritava com ninguém. - Isso é importante - ele disse - e nós não estamos apenas falando sobre qualquer coisa aqui, estamos falando sobre se ele vai viver ou morrer.

A âncora fria no estômago de Hermione deu um puxão torcido.

- Eu confio em você, - disse Harry - eu confio em você embora ultimamente você não tenha me dado muitas razões para tal, no que se refere a qualquer coisa. Por que você não pode confiar em mim?

Hermione hesitou, depois vagarosamente, e com um senso de relutância que a consumia, alcançou o pergaminho que Sirius havia deixado na escrivaninha.

_dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds_

_Ele havia retornado à sala de esgrima na Mansão Malfoy, encarando seu pai ao longo do piso de pedras. Eles já estavam praticando por quase uma hora e ele estava mortalmente cansado, suor pingando em seus olhos, roupas ensopadas. Sentia como se seus músculos fossem tiras de borracha estendidas demais. Seu pai, claro, parecia pouco cansado, mas então, Draco pensou ressentido, seu pai não era um garoto de treze anos usando uma arma muito maior e mais pesada que ele. Eu só quero que isso acabe, Draco pensou desesperadamente, mas sabia que seu pai não iria parar o treino até que ele tivesse desarmado seu filho ou tê-lo feito sangrar. Não havia questão em Draco desarmar Lúcio, claro, seu alcance não era grande o bastante, e de qualquer modo, toda manobra de ataque que ele já havia aprendido fora ensinada por seu pai. _

_Mas eu ainda podia tentar, ele pensou... Ele se lembrou de um movimento extremamente habilidoso que havia aprendido de seu pai há um ano e havia treinado em segredo, envolvendo golpe, uma finta em quarta, uma finta em sexta, e um bote guinando num ataque na mão da espada do oponente. Ele se lançou na seqüência e viu os olhos de Lúcio arregalados em surpresa; sentiu uma breve onda de vitória quando a ponta de sua espada incidia na mão de Lúcio - então seu pai, mais veloz e com enorme alcance, se atirou pra frente e bateu com a superfície da arma contra o pulso de Draco. Draco encarou em desânimo seus dedos dormentes soltando a lâmina, que caiu com um estrépito nas pedras enquanto seu pai, pálido e parecendo irado, pegou a frente da camisa de seu filho e o moveu para cima contra a parede. A cabeça de Draco bateu nas pedras com força suficiente para escurecer sua vista. Lúcio puxou seu braço para trás e pôs a ponta de sua espada contra a garganta do garoto. _

_- Vai tentar usar minha própria manobra contra mim novamente, vai? - ele disse, sua voz fina no ouvido de Draco. - Isso foi estúpido, muito estúpido. Como se eu fosse lhe ensinar um movimento que eu não possa contra-atacar; você deveria saber melhor. Você estava apenas se exibindo, não estava, garoto, esse é o seu pecado constante. Apenas lembre... - a ponta fina da espada de Lúcio cortou na garganta de seu filho e Draco sentiu o sangue começa a fluir - um aprendiz convencido é apenas um tolo, mas um esgrimista convencido é um homem morto. _

_Draco fechou os olhos. - Sim, pai. _

_- Sim, pai, o quê? _

_- Sim, pai, eu entendo. _

_Lúcio retirou a lâmina, mas a expressão fria não deixou seus olhos. _

_- Entende? - ele disse - Eu realmente imagino. Algumas vezes eu até imagino se você por acaso quer morrer. _

_- Não, pai. Eu não quero morrer._

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou a água negra a quinze pés abaixo dele. Ele estava na margem da velha pedreira atrás da casa dos Weasley. Ele a havia descoberto totalmente por acidente; voando, ele havia visto a luz da lua cintilar na água e desceu para dar uma olhada. Do ar, parecia muito mais com o fosso que Sr. Weasley dizia que era. Mais perto, lembrava um grande buraco rachado no chão, caindo repentinamente e finamente na frente de seus pés, suportados por pedras desiguais. O fundo da mina estava cheia d'água, que o devolvia seu reflexo, escuro e turvo, iluminado por trás por uma branca lua cheia. Desse ângulo, Draco pensou que ele parecia com seu pai: alto, frio, distante...

- Indo nadar, Malfoy?

Draco se virou, quase deslizando; recuperou seu equilíbrio, e encarou. Harry estava a alguns metros de distância dele, quase onde Draco havia deixado sua Firebolt, sob a sombra de um agrupamento de árvores. Draco havia sempre pensado que pessoas que diziam não poder crer no que seus olhos viam estavam exagerando, mas nesse momento ele realmente não podia, não queria acreditar que ele realmente estava vendo Harry. Mas ele estava. Quando Harry saiu da sombra, o luar traçou a concavidade sob seus olhos, o formato de seu rosto, sua expressão rígida e inflexível. Ele tinha suas mãos dentro de seus bolsos, mas sua postura não estava casual, ele estava olhando para Draco com uma expressão desafiadora nos olhos.

- Potter, - disse Draco cansadamente. - Você de novo. E não, eu não vou nadar. Eu não sei nadar, para começar, e as roupas de Carlinhos pesam cerca de uma tonelada. O que você está fazendo aqui, de qualquer maneira?

Harry não abriu sua boca, mas Draco ouviu sua voz ecoar em sua cabeça. _O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

O maxilar de Draco caiu.

- _Como_ você fez isso?

Harry pareceu satisfeito. _"Truque maneiro, não é? Lupin reabriu a ligação mental que nós tínhamos graças à Poção Polissuco... eu suponho que pudéssemos ter feito tudo isso se nos importássemos em tentar. Não se preocupe,_ ele adicionou, sua boca se curvando nos cantos, _Eu não posso ler sua mente mais do que você pode ler a minha._

- Eu não estava preocupado. - Draco mentiu.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram ainda mais. _Sim, você estava. Mas não tema, suas fantasias sobre o Professor Flitwick em um biquíni de couro estão completamente a salvo de mim._

Draco bufou. _Professor Flitwick?_

_Viu, é isso aí. Você também consegue. É uma coisa Magid, sabe._

Draco suspirou.

- Sim, eu acho que consigo, mas e daí? - ele disse em voz alta, e viu uma expressão vagamente machucada cruzar o rosto de Harry. - Me escute, Potter. Este não é um bom lugar pra você estar agora. Aparate de volta pra casa.

_Você acha que eu não sei por que você quer que eu vá? Você quer que eu continue a lhe deixar em paz. Bem, eu não vou embora._

- O que eu faço não lhe diz respeito.

_O caramba que não me diz respeito.._.

- Droga, Potter, fale em voz alta! - Draco gritou, seu temperamento excêntrico estalando. - Saia da minha cabeça!

Harry deu um passo pra trás, agora parecendo mais que apenas vagamente machucado, mas nem um pouco menos teimoso. - Tá, mas...

- Mas nada! - Draco gritou - Você sabe, é um mistério pra mim como você conseguiu ficar vivo todos esses anos, andando alegremente em perigos horríveis a cada chance que tinha. Aposto que você acha que é bonito e divertido e heróico. Bem, não é. Você é apenas estúpido, é o que você é! Você é estúpido, e vai morrer de um jeito estúpido e inútil, e se não fosse por Hermione e Sirius, você já estaria morto cem vezes. E você sabe disso. E é por isso que eu não posso acreditar. Porque sua vida, na verdade, significa algo, Potter; você foi posto nesse planeta por uma razão, e você só quer jogar tudo isso fora! Você me enoja.

Os olhos de Harry faiscaram com raiva.

- Eu jogando a minha vida fora? Isso é muito, vindo de você. Não há sentido em estar com inveja de mim quando...

- Quem diz que eu estou com inveja de você?

- Você está, - disse Harry calmamente - assim como eu estou com inveja de você.

- Bem, claro que você tem inveja de mim - disse Draco - eu tenho carisma dos pés à cabeça e PhD em ser bonito e maravilhoso, enquanto você é um idiotinha que não consegue arrumar o cabelo.

- Certo. Você está totalmente satisfeito. É por isso que parece que você perdeu um quilo semana passada, por isso que você tem sombras sob os olhos e suas mãos estão tremendo e você está pensando em se matar...

- Eu não ia fazer isso. - estalou Draco - Todos pensam em...

- Eu não. - disse Harry firmemente - Nunca.

Draco olhou para Harry, que tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e estava olhando-o com o mesmo tipo de expressão estável de observação que tinha algumas vezes ao procurar o pomo. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, quando sentiu um repentino choque frio desferido contra seu braço esquerdo, olhou pra baixo e viu a espada se repelir em seu punho. Ele olhou para Harry, seu coração batendo mais rapidamente agora.

- Você ainda é estúpido. - ele disse asperamente - Andando para armadilhas...

Harry parecia confuso.

- Andando para armadilhas? Que armadilhas?

- Eu.- disse Draco, e a espada em sua mão repeliu-se forte contra sua mão, como metal puxado por um magnetismo poderoso. - Eu sou a armadilha. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso.

Harry deu um passo na direção dele. _Você não iria me machucar_.

- Oh, sim - disse Draco. A espada deu outro solavanco em sua mão, mais insistentemente dessa vez, como um cachorro querendo ser libertado de sua coleira. Draco olhou-a, depois de volta para Harry enquanto um frio se espalhava como poção através de suas veias. - Sim, eu vou. Eu não quero, mas vou. Saia daqui, Potter. Eu estou lhe avisando.

- Você está fazendo barulho por nada - disse Harry, dando outro passo na direção dele. Draco não podia acredita no quão obtuso Harry estava sendo. Ele queria largar tudo e correr, mas suas pernas se sentiam como se estivessem cheias com chumbo e havia um estranho e crescente zumbido em seus ouvidos. _É a poção_, ele pensou, _a poção do Snape, drenando do meu sangue. Eu estou perdendo-o, perdendo o controle._

Mas seu aperto na espada, pelo menos, continuava firme. Ele teve o repentino sentimento selvagem de que ela havia se soldado a sua mão, e ele não poderia tê-la soltado se quisesse. Draco falou rapidamente, sem olhar para Harry.

- Olhe, eu sei que não tenho lhe dado muitas razões para confiar em mim. Mas você tem que acreditar em mim. Não chegue mais perto.

- Malfoy...

- Eu estou implorando, Harry, e eu não imploro, Deus, eu nem peço, mas estou lhe implorando, _por favo_r vá embora.

Ele ouviu Harry rir.

- Hey. Você realmente disse meu nome. É um começo, não é?

Draco levantou a cabeça rapidamente, encarando Harry, agora a menos de um metro de distância dele, em descrença - _como alguém podia ser tão estúpido?_

- Você poderia _parar de ser alegre e sair daqui?_ - Draco gritou, mas era tarde demais, ele sentiu seu braço, que havia estado tenso ao seu lado, sacar-se para frente sem qualquer vontade dele, a espada firmemente segura em seu punho. Era o que ele mais temia e mesmo assim havia sido inteiramente inesperado - ele sentiu seu braço, completamente fora de seu controle, dar um bote pra frente, a espada fria em sua mão enquanto a lâmina lançava-se diretamente no lado esquerdo do peito de Harry.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Eles estavam no meio do caminho ao longo do corredor que levava às masmorras quando Sirius repentinamente percebeu que estava andando sozinho. Virando em confusão, ele levantou a varinha, irradiando sua luz ao longo do corredor escuro.

- Remo? - ele chamou.

- Estou aqui - disse uma voz fraca

Sirius levantou sua varinha ainda mais alto e viu Lupin parado no meio do corredor, levemente inclinado para a frente, suas mãos nos joelhos. Sirius foi apressadamente até seu amigo e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

- Qual é o problema?

- Eu não sei - disse Lupin, num tom imaginativo. Ele tossiu, e se pôs reto, olhando para Sirius, que viu que os olhos usualmente cinza de seu amigo estavam acesos com um tipo mudo de pânico.

Sirius sentiu um punho frio de medo se desdobrar em seu estômago. Lupin raramente ficava com medo, e certamente nunca em pânico.

- Você está sentindo dor? - ele disse. - Da Transformação?

- Sim, mas essa é normal, você sabe. Esta não é a Transformação, Sirius. Isso é algo mais. - e com isso Lupin de repente se arremessou para frente, tropeçando em Sirius e derrubando a varinha de sua mão. Sirius pegou seu amigo ao redor dos ombros enquanto ele caía; o abaixou vagarosamente até o chão e se ajoelhou próximo a ele.

O rosto de Lupin estava cinzento, sua respiração difícil. Seus olhos procuraram o rosto de Sirius, alerta agora com algo além de pânico.

- Sirius...

- Aluado, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei. - Lupin ficou tenso num espasmo de dor, olhos ainda arregalados. -Algo está acontecendo. - ele inspirou, levantou as mãos e encarou-as. Sirius olhou também, sabendo o que iria ver: as mãos de Lupin eram sempre as primeiras a mudar. Elas já haviam começado o processo, as unhas crescendo e se tornando como vidro, dedos se empenando e curvando. - Sirius... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. É a Transformação, mas não é. Você tem que me pôr numa cela.

- E lhe trancar? Assim? De jeito nenhum.

- Sirius, eu acho que estou sendo Chamado.

- Chamado? - Sirius ecoou inexpressivamente.

- O centauro, - disse Lupin sem fôlego - ele me disse que Slytherin iria chamar todas as criaturas que ele fez. Ele me avisou...

- É isso que está fazendo você se Transformar?

- Sim, eu acho...

- Mas você não é uma criatura das trevas.

- Eu sou, Sirius. - e Lupin de repente arqueou suas costas e gritou muito alto, quase um urro, e depois de novo, quase um berro. Ele de repente alcançou e pegou o colarinho da camisa de Sirius, suas unhas contra o material, quase na garganta de Sirius.  
Sirius pegou as mãos de Lupin.

- Aluado...

- _Me leve para a cela, Sirius! Ande!_

Sirius foi repentinamente lembrado do garoto que ele havia conhecido na escola, ainda assustado com sua própria habilidade de se transformar, ainda temeroso pelo processo agonizante. Ele havia mostrado a Sirius, uma vez, onde sua pele estava cicatrizada, ao longo de seus braços e pernas: "A Transformação quebra meus ossos e os reforma. Se eu me agitar demais, algumas vezes os ossos cortam a pele. Meus pais costumavam me amarrar enquanto eu me Transformava. Isso ajudou um pouco". Mas isso quando Lupin era uma criança, ainda crescendo; ao passar dos anos o processo havia se tornado mais fácil. Então por que ele estava em tanta agonia agora?

Sirius pôs seu braço em torno de Lupin e o levantou até ficar de pé.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A lâmina entrou no peito de Harry, e depois o punho da lamina, e depois o braço de Draco seguiu, e seu corpo todo; ele caiu _através_ de Harry e no chão, seus joelhos batendo dolorosamente contra as pedras, a espada caindo com um estrépito no chão a sua frente. Ele a encarou ansiosamente, sem querer se virar, sem querer ver o que tinha feito, ou o que não tinha feito. Ele ouviu o próprio coração bater em seus ouvidos como um motor de uma locomotiva; era ensurdecedor. E depois, como se de um lugar muito longe, ele ouviu alguém atrás dele limpar a garganta.

- Um... Malfoy...

Draco se virou em seus joelhos, e encarou.

Harry estava na sua frente. Ele parecia ileso, sereno, inalterado. Se ele parecia algo, seria levemente embaraçado. Depois Draco percebeu algo - ele podia, embora com dificuldade, ver _através_ de Harry, ver o contorno das árvores atrás deles através de sua camisa, ver os alfinetes fracos que eram as estrelas através de seus olhos. O coração de Draco, que estava batendo como uma locomotiva, agora parecia ter desaparecido inteiramente, restando apenas um grande espaço vazio em seu peito. Ele inspirou, ofegante, e se ouviu sussurrar

- Você é um fantasma? Você está morto? Eu lhe matei?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não estou morto, Malfoy. E creio que se você tivesse me matado, iria saber disso.

Draco não pôde pensar em uma única observação esperta para fazer. Ele apenas continuou encarando Harry.

- Você _parece_ morto.

- Você já pareceu melhor também.

- Você está _transparente_, Potter. - disse Draco numa voz que parecia oscilar em seus próprios ouvidos - Se você não está morto, você deve ter uma boa explicação quanto ao porquê.

Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo e sorriu.

- Eu sou uma aparição. - ele disse

- Essa não é bem a palavra que _eu_ usaria...

- Eu não estou realmente aqui - explicou Harry - Havia um feitiço no livro de Salazar Slytherin que explicava como fazer isso e Lupin achou que poderia ser uma boa idéia. É quase como aparatar, exceto que meu corpo está na Mansão. Você pode me ver aqui, eu posso andar e falar, mas eu não posso tocar em nada e eu não tenho nenhuma substância. E eu não posso ser morto. - ele estendeu uma mão para Draco - Aqui, pega a minha mão.

Draco alcançou a mão de Harry e estava apenas um pouco surpreso quando seus dedos passaram através dos de Harry como se Harry não possuísse mais massa que uma nuvem. Harry baixou seu braço e Draco se levantou. Suas pernas pareciam com um espaguete cambaleante, mas elas o agüentaram. Ele olhou para Harry.

- Eu não acredito que Sirius deixaria você fazer isso, Harry. Mesmo que você não possa se machucar.

Harry pareceu levemente mais embaraçado.

- Bem, "deixar" pode não ser a palavra certa... ele viria comigo. Mas ele não estava lá, e eu ouvi o que você estava pensando... - ele levantou o queixo, deu um olhar desafiante a Draco - então Hermione fez o feitiço e me mandou.

- Eu poderia me matar agora mesmo e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. - Draco evidenciou - Você não está nem aqui, Garoto Transparente.

- Você poderia não me chamar assim?

- Desculpe, distrai falar com você quando eu posso ver através de sua cabeça.

- Já lhe ocorreu que talvez Slytherin _queira_ que você morra? - disse Harry abruptamente.

Draco olhou para ele.

- Não. Ele me quer vivo.

- O jovem Sr. Malfoy está certo. - disse uma voz de trás deles.

Harry e Draco estavam tão absortos em encarar um ao outro que nenhum deles viu a figura de robes negros se aproximar. Draco se virou, seus olhos arregalando-se ao ver o homem baixo e redondo no caminho que levava à pedreira, seu capuz abaixado, a luz da lua refletindo em sua careca, sua mão prateada brilhando...

Próximo a ele, Draco ouviu Harry dar um pequeno ofego de surpresa - _Rabicho._

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione olhou para cima quando Harry virou abruptamente para o lado, sua cabeça movimentando-se para lá e para cá por um momento antes de acalmar-se. Ela deixou o livro em seu colo deslizar para o chão enquanto ia até Harry e sentava ao seu lado, no braço da cadeira.

Ele estava quieto novamente, assim como o feitiço disse que ficaria; ele não deveria nem estar se movendo. Ele estava imóvel, respirando muito superficialmente, mas ela podia ver seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro debaixo de suas pálpebras fechadas como se ele estivesse sonhando. _Onde você está, Harry?_, ela pensou. _O que você está vendo? Você o encontrou? Ele está bem?_ Aquele sentimento voltara novamente, aquela sensação de como se alguém tivesse derrubado uma âncora gelada bem no meio de seu estômago, ou como se ela tivesse engolido pedacinhos irregulares de vidro. Era diferente quando Draco estava por perto, próximo a ela; aquilo era como se ela tivesse engolido fósforos ainda queimando. Mas a sensação era ruim do mesmo jeito: ela sentia sua falta com uma dor aguda, e ao mesmo tempo, queria desesperadamente não vê-lo, porque ela sabia o que aconteceria se o fizesse.

Ela estendeu a mão e gentilmente tirou o cabelo de Harry de seus olhos. Ele não se moveu, não parecia sentir sua mão, mas pelo menos deu a ela uma sensação momentânea de conforto só de tocar-lhe. Era torturante se preocupar com Draco. Era ainda pior se preocupar com Harry. Mas se preocupar com os dois ao mesmo tempo era o pior tipo de tortura que ela podia imaginar. Se essa poção do amor foi feita para servir de punição, ela pensou, com certeza está funcionando.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A porta da cela fechou com um barulho atrás de Sirius, clicando ao travar-se. Seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Lupin, ele meio-carregou, meio-arrastou o amigo até um banco baixo de pedra que percorria uma das paredes e o deitou lá.

Lupin rolou, ficando de costas, olhou para Sirius e gemeu:

- Quando eu disse para me levar para uma cela e me trancar dentro, eu não quis dizer que você deveria se trancar aqui _comigo_, Sirius.

- Eu já lhe acompanhei durante uma Transformação. Farei isso de novo. Sempre posso me transformar, se for preciso.

- Não. - Lupin esforçava-se para sentar, e Sirius estava muito preocupado com maneira que ele parecia. Pálido e suando, Lupin estendeu sua mão, tirou seus óculos e pressionou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. - Eu lhe disse, essa é diferente.

- Ele tem razão. - disse uma voz atrás deles, e Sirius pulou, seu coração batendo tão forte em suas costelas quanto um balaço arremessado inexperientemente. Ele se virou e viu um rosto pressionado contra as barras da cela oposta: um rosto cinza e enrugado com dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes como jóias. O demônio, ele pensou. Aparentemente ele tinha se recuperado de ter um guarda-roupa jogado em sua cabeça. Ele parecia querer estender as mãos por entre as barras, mas as proteções que Sirius havia colocado o proibiam.

- E o que _você_ sabe sobre isso? - ele disse bruscamente.

- O lobisomem tem razão. - disse o demônio novamente, sorriso de um jeito maníaco. - Ele está sendo Chamado. Se ficar nessa cela com ele, ele o rasgará em pedaços tentando sair.

- Cale-se. - Sirius lhe disse, e virou-se para Lupin, que estava deitado no banco com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sirius estremeceu. Ao seu redor, toda a masmorra estava mortalmente gelada, e toda sombra parecia uma besta que estava para aparecer.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- 'Ele está certo'? - Harry ecoou, fitando Rabicho. - O que você quer dizer com 'ele está certo'? E como você nos encontrou?

Rabicho sorriu friamente.

- Nos? - ele repetiu - Isso meio que pressupõe que eu estava procurando por vocês dois, não é? E o triste fato é, Sr. Potter, que eu estou tão surpreso de vê-lo quanto você está de me ver. Era Draco quem eu estava procurando.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Draco, que havia ficado muito pálido, mas não mostrava nenhuma surpresa.

- Como - Draco disse, numa voz contida - você me achou?

- Primeiramente, meu Mestre o observou por aquela Chave de Portal que ele lhe deu. Então você muito estupidamente a deixou para trás, e nós o perdemos brevemente. Felizmente - Rabicho deu risadinhas e segurou algo em sua mão de metal que brilhava como um pequeno ponto de fogo. O Feitiço Essencial. - Seu pai foi gentil o suficiente para oferecer isto ao meu Mestre em troca de -

- De ser borrifado por toda a cela com uma pintura de Jackson Pollock? - disse Draco bruscamente, sua vez tremendo - Seu Mestre não dirige um acordo tão justo, não é?

- Ele é eminentemente justo para com os que o servem lealmente. - disse Rabicho friamente.

Draco deu um passo para trás. Harry experimentou uma vontade estranha de pôr a mão no ombro do outro garoto, mas não o fez, já que sabia que sua mão simplesmente atravessaria Draco, uma sensação que ele particularmente não gostava. Era muito estranho estar presente e sentir-se real, e ao mesmo tempo não ser capaz de afetar o seu ambiente de forma alguma. Ele se perguntou se era assim que um fantasma se sentia.

- Me dê o Feitiço. - disse Draco, olhando firmemente para Rabicho.

Rabicho olhou firmemente para ele, e então fez algo tão bizarro que Harry pensou, por um segundo, que estava imaginando coisas. Movendo-se devagar e estranhamente, Rabicho ficou de joelhos na grama, ainda olhando firmemente para Draco enquanto o fazia.

Draco olhou de esguelha para Harry, e Harry ouviu a voz de Draco em sua cabeça:

_O que ele está fazendo?_

Harry deu de ombros mentalmente.

_Não tenho idéia. _

_Talvez ele queira brincar de pular carniça? _

_Teoria interessante, mas acho que não._

Harry sentiu Draco pular ao seu lado, e olhou para cima para ver que um círculo de fogo havia repentinamente os cercado, rodeando os três em um anel de grama queimada. Também não parecia com um fogo comum, mas queimava em um dourado brilhante e cruel como olhar o sol através de vidro. Harry viu Draco estremecer e desviar o olhar. Rabicho falou, então, e sua voz era a sua voz, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era.

- Draco Malfoy, - ele disse, um fraco zumbido pontuando seu discurso - Você é o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Chegou a hora de você subir ao lugar que é seu por direito de sangue e herança. Chegou a hora de você aceitar o seu patrimônio.

Draco parecia alarmado.

_Eu não tenho filhos. Eu acho não que tenho filhos. Eu lembraria de algo assim. _

_Patrimônio, idiota, não paternidade... Significa o seu legado, seu destino... olhe, o que quer que seja, você não quer. Diga que não._

Draco virou-se para Rabicho.

- Não.

Rabicho olhou furiosamente. O fogo intenso brilhando ao redor deles tornando-o assustador; Harry nunca o havia achado particularmente assustador antes.

- Meu Mestre está preparado para lhe oferecer um poder maior do que você jamais poderá imaginar...

- Isso é muito vago. - apontou Draco - Porque é sempre "um poder maior do que você jamais poderá imaginar" e não uma coisa específica, como ingressos para a os melhores lugares em uma Copa Mundial de Quadribol e uma assinatura anual da revista Playbruxo? Digo, porque não algo que eu vá usar?

- ... poder sobre o tempo, - Rabicho continuou, fitando Draco furiosamente como se odiasse ser interrompido - sobre as mentes humanas, sobre dragões e Poderes do Além...

_Dragões?_, Draco parecia levemente tentado. _Poder sobre dragões... _

_Malfoy! _

_Oh, está bem._

- ... sobre a vida e a morte. Ele lhe oferece a chance de dividir o Trono das Trevas com ele e sentar à sua esquerda.

- E eu preciso fazer o quê? - disse Draco bruscamente, sua voz impaciente - Desistir da minha alma? Isso é um pouquinho negro demais pra mim, muito obrigado.

- Oh, não. - disse Rabicho - Você não tem que desistir de sua alma. O que o meu Mestre iria querer com a sua alma? Almas são úteis somente para demônios, que não têm nenhuma. Não, meu Mestre quer a sua cooperação e lealdade... só isso.

Draco virou-se para Harry, seus braços cruzados em seu peito, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que não estou acreditando nesse cara, Potter. - ele disse - Por que você acha que isso acontece?

Harry deu de ombros, pensativo.

- Ele não tem muita credibilidade.

Draco virou-se para Rabicho e sorriu. Era o mesmo sorriso misterioso que havia assustado Carlinhos na noite anterior. Harry não teria como saber disso, mas ele sentiu a sua nuca se arrepiar como se algo frio o tivesse tocado.

- Eu teria que dizer que concordo com Potter. - ele disse, com tom desagradável. - Eu sugiro que vá embora... e não se esqueça de deixar a porta bater no seu traseiro ao deixar a cidade. É claro, com um alvo desse tamanho...

Rabicho parecia rígido.

- Não há razão para insultar.

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu acho que há todas as razões para insultar. Você seqüestrou uma amiga minha e disse que a não ser que ela bebesse uma poção do amor ilegal, você a mataria. Você também matou os pais de Harry, tentou matá-lo e, oh, sim, há algum tempo atrás você também tentou me matar. Agora você vem me dizer que ou eu vou com você para servir o seu Mestre, ou então... bem, você não vai dizer o que vai ser, mas conhecendo você eu diria que é... que surpreendente... matança. Até agora você não fez nada para conquistar o meu afeto, mas me chateou profundamente. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que você nunca mais vai conquistar o meu lado bom.

A expressão de Rabicho tornou-se sombria.

- Você está dizendo que não virá por vontade própria?

Draco sorriu educadamente.

- Desculpe-me, mas que parte de 'vá embora, seu gorducho idiota' você não entendeu?

Rabicho parecia que não havia escutado isso. Ele estava fitando Draco e havia um brilho em seus olhos que Harry não gostava nem um pouco.

- Você é o Herdeiro. - ele disse para Draco - Não há ninguém igual a você. Assim sendo, você tem o direito de receber... um tratamento especial.

Draco sentiu um misto de fascinação e repulsa.

- Que tipo de tratamento especial?

- Três vezes eu devo lhe perguntar. - Rabicho disse, como se isso fosse algo que tinha aprendido por repetição - Três vezes eu devo lhe perguntar se você vem por vontade própria antes de poder forçá-lo. Pela última vez: você virá comigo para servir ao meu Mestre?

Draco olhou para Harry, voltou para Rabicho, e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não irei.

A boca de Rabicho curvou-se em um sorriso feio.

- Então eu terei que forçá-lo.

- Me _forçar?_ - O rosto de Draco adquiriu aquela expressão tensa e levemente maníaca que, Harry sabia, só aparecia quando ele não estava 'muito', e sim, extremamente furioso. Ele estendeu sua mão esquerda e a espada voou da grama para a sua mão. Ele girou-a para a frente, a lâmina na direção de Rabicho. - Se vier para _perto_ de mim, e eu lhe apresentarei ao lado pontudo de Clarence.

- Clarence? - Rabicho disse, piscando.

- Você deu um nome à sua espada? - Harry disse

- E...? - disse Draco

- Você a chamou de _Clarence?_

- Bem, ou era isso ou colocar um nome muito comum como Durendal ou Greyswandir ou Drynwyn e por que estamos falando nisso agora?

Rabicho estava rindo.

- Ah, sim. - ele disse - A Lâmina Vivente. Feita de metal demoníaco, por demônios. Uma grande arma para um jovem com você, não acha? Não seria melhor um estilingue?

Harry olhou para Draco, e viu uma tremulação de confusão em seus olhos.

_Ele só está blefando_, Harry pensou. Distraia-o. _Sirius estará aqui a qualquer minuto. Ele deve vir por mim._

Rabicho ainda estava sorrindo enquanto, lentamente, ficava de pé. O fogo em volta deles apagou tão repentinamente como havia surgido e Harry arrepiou-se, não pelo frio real, já que ele não podia sentir nem frio nem calor no estado em que estava, mas de apreensão.

- Você deve saber - Rabicho disse - que existiram três Lâminas Viventes na História. A sua, que uma vez foi a de meu Mestre. Godric Gryffindor também tinha uma, apesar de que a dele não era de origem demoníaca. E tinha uma terceira. Não existe mais. Ela foi derretida pelo Lorde das Trevas para fazer outra arma. - ele levantou sua mão direita e Harry viu o luar cintilar na superfície polida de sua mão de metal - Essa arma. - disse Rabicho, e de repente sua mão estendeu-se em sua frente, seus dedos alongando-se rapidamente, juntando-se, derretendo e reformando-se em uma lâmina vivente, brilhante e muito afiada, quase igual a Draco segurava, embora o punho da espada fosse o pulso de Rabicho.

Harry sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e fitou Draco, que parecia igualmente surpreso, mas que permanecia rígido, seus olhos em Rabicho.

- Se você quisesse me matar - ele disse, contido - só teria que esmagar o Feitiço. Slytherin me quer vivo. Você não vai me matar.

Rabicho deu de ombros, empunhando sua espada-braço alongada, que brilhava como a carapaça de um inseto metálico.

- Ele lhe quer vivo, - ele concordou - mas nunca mencionou que você teria que voltar intacto. Você servirá seu propósito do mesmo jeito, mesmo se perder suas pernas ou seus braços. Pelo menos foi isso que entendi.

Draco não parecia estar com medo, só furioso.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse - Então venha me pegar.

Rabicho investiu contra ele bem na hora que Draco levantava sua espada. As duas lâminas sibilavam mais do que tiniam quando se encontravam.

Harry viu Draco fitá-lo rapidamente, viu-o dar um sorriso insignificante, como para dizer _não se preocupe,_ antes de voltar para a luta.

_Que saco!_, Harry disse a si mesmo, _eu me sinto completamente inútil. Sirius, cadê você?_ E então, enquanto assistia, seus olhos arregalaram-se em assombro. _Sirius... você devia ver isso... você não iria acreditar..._

De repente, Harry lembrou-se da sala de esgrima da Mansão Malfoy; as paredes cheias de armas assustadoras, e Lúcio Malfoy jogando-lhe uma espada. _Teste seu temperamento, garoto_. Ele odiava ter que admitir, mas o treinamento de Lúcio aplicado sobre seu filho havia mostrado resultados. Draco sabia _lutar_. Harry sabia muito pouco sobre esgrima; nunca havia se interessando por isso, mas o Quadribol havia lhe dado um bom olho para notar habilidade, e Draco a possuía. Ele se movia mais rápido do que Harry pensava que ele podia, e pelo que Harry via, ele parecia estar se divertindo ao fazê-lo.

Rabicho, meio que obviamente, não sabia lutar, mas também não se importava. Sua espada-mão estava fazendo todo o trabalho por ele: saltando, cortando, estocando, e investindo com uma rapidez incrível. Rabicho seguia a espada como uma lata presa na traseira de um carro. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando a espada fez um movimento brusco de varredura na direção de Draco, que bloqueou, e quase tropeçou quando a espada se movimentou para cortar a perna de Draco. Draco pulou e desviou da espada e virou-se para Rabicho, segurando a espada de Slytherin em sua frente.

- Você é _patético_. - ele sibilou - E vai se cansar primeiro. E então? O seu braço vai se soltar e vir atrás de mim?

Os olhos de Rabicho arregalaram-se como se aquilo não tivesse passado por sua mente.

- Vamos ver. - disse Draco, e o atacou com força com a espada de Slytherin. Rabicho gritou e pulou para trás, sangrando de um corte no ombro. Ele parecia estar recuando, mas a espada não o deixaria; ela saltou para frente, investindo contra Draco com um vigor renovado. Draco desviou, mas não rápido suficiente para sair totalmente ileso, e a ponta da lâmina de Rabicho abriu um rasgão em sua bochecha. Sangue manchou sua camiseta branca.

_Você está bem?_ Harry pensou para ele rapidamente, _Consegue continuar? _

_Conseguirei por pouco tempo. Ele não sabe lutar, mas aquela espada pode. Cadê o Sirius?_

Harry estava desesperado.

_Eu não sei. Não há nada que eu possa fazer? Me sinto completamente inútil. _

_Você é completamente inútil. _

_Valeu... _

_Você é tão inútil quando uma máquina de camisinhas no Vaticano. _

_Cala a boca, Malfoy. _

_Não posso evitar. Ai!_

Rabicho havia atacado novamente, dessa vez no braço de Draco. Não havia perfurado o couro grosso da jaqueta, mas Draco parecia irritado assim mesmo.

- Imbecil. - ele sibilou, e girou a espada para baixo, com força. Rabicho rolou para o lado, escapando do golpe por centímetros. Ele estava molhado de suor agora, sua cabeça careca brilhando, seus olhinhos redondos cheios de medo. Ele parecia querer estar em outro lugar, mas a Lâmina Vivente não o deixaria ir. Harry olhou em assombro quando Rabicho foi levantado à força e investiu contra Draco, seus olhos quase fechados de terror. Draco fez um movimento com sua espada que, para Harry, parecia pequeno e extremamente rápido ao mesmo tempo, e Rabicho recuou bruscamente, seu pulso sangrando. Eles estavam atingindo a borda do fosso.

_Tome cuidado,_ Harry pensou para Draco.

_Eu sou sempre cuidadoso-_

O pensamento de Draco foi interrompido, pois Rabicho estava investindo com o braço estendido. Draco se defendeu com uma estocada alta e larga; Rabicho pendeu para a frente, a ponta de sua espada prendendo-se em duas pedras. Harry viu-o puxar fortemente com seus ombros, e ele levou um momento para perceber que a Lâmina Vivente de Rabicho estava parcialmente presa, e que ele não podia se mover.

Draco virou-se, viu o que havia acontecido, e elevou a sua espada, a lâmina brilhante cintilando como se fosse o luar refletido num espelho. Rabicho emitiu um som de terror estranho; ele estava agarrando o pulso direito com a mão esquerda, puxando fortemente, mas em vão.

Draco olhou para Harry e Harry viu que ele estava muito branco à luz fraca. Seus olhos faziam uma pergunta e Harry respondeu, mantendo seu olhar firme:

_Acabe com ele._

Harry podia ver a inquietação de Draco quando este respondeu:

_Você quer dizer... matar ele? _

_Sim. _

_Eu nunca matei ninguém. _

_Nunca?_

Uma centelha brilhante da irritação de Draco apareceu como uma lâmpada atrás dos olhos de Harry.

_Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Potter. Não, eu nunca matei ninguém! _

_Foi mal.._.

Draco elevou a espada de novo e Rabicho gritou alto. Harry viu Draco contrair-se e dar um passo para trás e Rabicho, vendo seu movimento, puxou mais uma vez a espada e, com um som de rasgo, ela se libertou. Rabicho tropeçou para trás, jogando suas mãos para o alto-

_Malfoy, cuidado!_ Harry pensou rapidamente... mas era tarde demais: uma das mãos de Rabicho atingira o estômago de Draco. Com um "huf" surpreso, ele tropeçou para trás... e caiu da borda da pedreira.

Paralisado de choque e horror, Harry viu os olhos de Draco arregalarem-se em surpresa, suas mãos para o alto, a espada saindo de sua mão enquanto ele caía para trás e fora de vista.

Um momento depois, Harry ouviu o "splash" de Draco ao atingir a água.

Ele ouviu a voz de Draco em sua mente:

_Eu não sei nadar, pra começar_.

Harry começou a correr. Ele mal se lembrava de Rabicho, que contorceu a cara ao ver o que tinha feito e desaparatou; estava completamente inconsciente que havia passos atrás dele, alguém correndo tão rápido quanto ele. Ele só estava prestando atenção na luz no fundo de sua mente, que começava a perder firmeza e piscar fracamente como o fogo de uma vela que foi assoprada.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo_.

Ele alcançou a borda da pedreira, abaixou rapidamente, e olhou para a água preta inerte e firme. Não havia nenhum sinal de nada, de nenhuma vida, nem mesmo uma onda na superfície.

- Malfoy! - ele gritou, sabendo que era inútil, ouvindo somente o silêncio - _Malfoy!_ - ele olhou para cima, desesperadamente, olhou para as estrelas - _Sirius, cadê você?_

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

No quarto na Mansão Malfoy, Hermione repentinamente sentiu Harry apertar sua mão convulsivamente, seus dedos apertando seu pulso tão forte que era agoniante.

- Harry. - ela sussurou, inclinando-se em sua direção - Harry...

Seus músculos ficaram tensos, suas costas saindo da cama, sua mão largando a dela. Hermione tapou a boca com uma mão.

- Harry... o que está acontecendo...?

Ela se deixou cair ao lado de Harry, tentou segurá-lo pelos ombros, mas ele a livrou com um puxão, movimentando freneticamente seus braços. Ela segurou uma de suas mãos, apertando-a firmemente e estendeu a outra mão para tirar o cabelo preto suado dos olhos de Harry. _Onde ele está? O que aconteceu com ele?_

- Está tudo bem, Harry. - ela sussurrou - Você está bem, nada pode lhe machucar.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça para o lado e gritou; o primeiro som que ele havia emitido desde que ela o havia enfeitiçado.

- _Sirius, cadê você!_

Hermione olhou ao redor apressadamente. _Sirius...Tenho que achar o Sirius,_ ela pensou. _Mas eu não quero deixar o Harry.._. Ela se levantou, deixando a mão de Harry hesitantemente, e recuou da cama, os olhos ainda em Harry. Ele ainda se mexia inquietantemente, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. _Oh, Deus, ele está bem? Nada pode machucá-lo; Lupin disse que nada poderia machucá-lo._

Ela hesitou, olhando para ele... e então sentiu ela desaparecer.

_Ela._ Aquela sensação no fundo do estômago, a âncora gelada que tinha sido depositada ali, aquela sensação que estivera ali por todos os segundos de todos os minutos de todos os dias desde que ela havia engolido a poção que Rabicho lhe dera.

Ela sumiu.

_Sumiu_.

Hermione colocou a mão no estômago, não ousando a acreditar. _Sumiu_, ela pensou, desenfreada, _o feitiço saiu de mim. _

_Draco..._

Ela correu até a porta do quarto, abrindo-as com tanta força que ela ouviu as dobradiças rangerem, e saindo do quarto, gritando do topo de seus pulmões, gritando por Sirius, apesar de ela saber, sem sombra de dúvidas, que se o feitiço havia acabado já era tarde demais...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_Já sabem, o de sempre: Comentem_

_Grupo Heren Istarion_


	9. A Barganha

Tradutora: Lívia 

Co-tradutores: Cíntia, Marília, Patrícia, Vênus, Isa, MC e Thiago

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 4

**

* * *

****Capítulo Nove - A Barganha**

_O corredor era de pedra, com tochas em forma de cobra separadas por intervalos intermináveis. A mulher de olhos azuis não lhes deu nenhuma atenção enquanto andavam pelo corredor, seus pés não fazendo nenhum barulho. _

_Ela parou em frente a uma porta, batendo uma só vez. A mesma foi aberta por uma mulher ruiva de olhos cansados que se iluminaram com uma luz azul-escura ao ver quem havia batido. _

_- Rowena. - ela disse - Você veio... ele esteve chamando por você. _

_- Ele está morrendo, Helga? _

_- Eu não sei. Uma daquelas cobras com que ele estava "brincando" sem parar, usando em seus experimentos... o mordeu no braço. Eu tentei feitiços antídotos, mas nada parece estar funcionando. _

_- Eu quero vê-lo. _

_Helga suspirou. _

_- Pode entrar. _

_Dentro do quarto, Rowena ficou por um bom tempo olhando o jovem homem que estava deitado na cama. Seus olhos estavam fechados, olheiras pretas como duas meias-luas sob suas pálpebras, sua cabeça deitada nos travesseiros. A febre o puxava de um lado para o outro da cama. Ela podia ver a marca da mordida em seu braço, preta e parecendo venenosa. Ela não se moveu; não tinha certeza se ele estava dormindo ou não. _

_Finalmente ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para ela. _

_- Você pode se aproximar. - ele disse - É veneno de cobra, eu não estou contagioso. _

_- Eu não sabia se você queria que eu ficasse perto de você. - ela disse e se sentou em uma banqueta perto de sua cama. _

_Ela olhou para ele do canto do olho. Seus cabelos prateados estavam grudados em seu rosto pelo suor, seus olhos acinzentados brilhando em febre. A doença o fez parecer mais jovem e, de alguma forma, indefeso. _

_- Quem teria lhe chamado, senão eu? - ele perguntou. _

_- Ninguém me chamou. Eu ouvi que você estava doente... _

_- Muito honroso de sua parte sentir compaixão por mim. O que Godric disse sobre isso? _

_Ela deu um grande suspiro. _

_- Godric não sabe. Como está a sua mulher? _

_Ele a olhou. _

_- Ela não é minha mulher. Eu já lhe disse. _

_- Não, só mais uma das criaturas que você criou. Qual era o nome dela...? _

_- Uma veela. - disse impacientemente o homem na cama - Ela não é minha mulher, mas é obediente, é maravilhosa, ela é tudo que você não é. E ela está me dando um herdeiro. _

_- Sim, e quando você a deixa nervosa, ela cria um bico enorme e tenta lhe tirar os olhos. _

_- Nenhum experimento é perfeito. - ele disse, sua voz divertida, e tentou se endireitar nos travesseiro s . - Estou orgulhoso do que eu fiz com aquele lobisomem. _

_- Você não acha cruel? Criar essas criaturas que não são homens, nem animais, mas são algo? O que vai acontecer a eles quando você morrer? _

_- Eu não planejo morrer. _

_- Ai, Deus, isso de novo não. Você precisa parar com isso, com tudo isso, esses experimentos com Arte das Trevas. Não pode chamar todos os poderes do Inferno e esperar não ter repercussões. Seja racional. _

_- Se você só veio aqui para me repreender, acho que deveria ir embora. _

_- Tudo bem. - disse Rowena, colocando sua capa, mas, de repente, a mão dele segurou seu punho, fazendo-a estremecer. _

_- Não é justo. - ele disse. - Desde que éramos crianças, em quem tivemos que confiar senão em nós mesmo? _

_- Mas eu não confio mais em você. - ela disse chorosa, e ele soltou seu pulso, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, em seguida. Sua pele estava queimando em febre. - O que você quer de mim, Salazar? _

_- Estou morrendo, - ele disse. - mas se você quiser, eu posso viver. Veneno, doença, a ferida de alguma batalha, nada disso irá me machucar. Tornarei-me imortal para você. _

_Ela desviou o olhar, piscando rapidamente. _

_- As pessoas não foram feitas para viver eternamente. Por que você não tenta fazer algo bom com todo esse poder que você tem, toda sua sabedoria? Você poderia ser um curandeiro, como Helga, poderia unir as pessoas em vez de transformá-las e fazer experimentos... _

_Ele se levantou, olhando para ela, seus olhos tão cheios de febre que chegavam a parecer azuis. _

_- Eu poderia, - ele disse - eu poderia, se você me ajudasse. Fique comigo, Rowena, e eu juro, eu prometo que irei abandonar a Arte das Trevas, vou queimar todos meus livros, destruir meus experimentos... - ele parou, puxando-a para si pelas suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ela se deixou ser puxada para a cama ao lado dele e inclinou-se sobre ele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Com a ligação que os conectava, ela podia sentir que o seu peso contra a pele dele causava-lhe uma dor enorme. Ela também sabia que ele não queria que ela se movesse. O veneno no braço dele estava preto e o queimava. Ela se viu sentindo medo por ele e então, a partir daquele momento, não estava com medo dele. - Vou lhe dizer algo. - ele disse - Eu deixei aquela cobra me morder. _

_- Por que, Salazar? _

_- Eu achei que se eu morresse você viria atrás de mim. Não ria, eu estava certo. Você está aqui. _

_- Eu não ia rir. _

_- E eu não vou morrer. Não agora que você está aqui. Não me deixe. - ele disse, e ela podia sentir o coração dele bater por baixo de seus pijamas. Ele levantou sua mão direita, tocou a face dela, colocou seu polegar no seu queixo. - Você é a única coisa que me importa, a única coisa de que eu nunca irei desistir. _

_- Não, você iria. - ela disse, desviando de seus dedos. - Você iria me sacrificar junto com o resto. _

_- Você não. Nunca. _

_- Veremos. _

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- _Sirius!_ - gritou Harry. - _Sirius, onde você está?_

Não houve resposta, mas, naquele momento, ele ouviu o som de alguém correndo, atrás dele, e se virou para ver Rony, ainda em seus pijamas e descalço, mas correndo o mais rápido que suas longas pernas permitiam. Estava segurando sua varinha.

Ele se deixou cair perto de Harry, na margem.

- O que está acontecendo? - ele exigiu, sem fôlego.

- O Malfoy caiu. - disse Harry - Não posso fazer nada. A Hermione me mandou aqui como uma Aparição. Rony, você pode...

Mas Rony já estava se ajoelhando, apontando sua varinha para as pedras.

- _Accio_! - ele disse firmemente, e a água pareceu ter se partido e virado ao avesso. Harry viu a água virar preta, e depois, prata, e então o corpo de Draco saiu de lá, subiu pelo ar e caiu entre eles na grama, todo enrugado e torto como um brinquedo abandonado.

Rony olhou para Harry. Seu rosto estava muito branco no luar, cada sarda parecendo um ponto.

- Cheque o pulso dele.

- Eu não posso. Não consigo tocar em nada.

Rony xingou, e pôs Draco de costas para o chão. O coração de Harry afundou. A pele de Draco estava azulada, uma cor não muito incentivadora, e as pálpebras de seus olhos estavam roxas. Apesar de sua pele pálida, a cicatriz em sua mão direita continuava preta como se tivesse sido pintada lá. Malfoy, pensou Harry, testando, mas ele não conseguiu transmitir esse pensamento, que ecoou em um lugar vazio, como se ele tivesse jogado uma bola e não houvesse ninguém no outro lado para pegar.

Rony pressionou seus dedos na garganta de Draco, olhou para cima e balançou sua cabeça.

- Não tem pulso.

- Não tem pulso? - disse Harry, incrédulo. - Mas ele não ficou lá embaixo tanto tempo...

- Não tem pulso, foi isso que eu disse. - Para a surpresa de Harry, Rony pôs sua varinha no peito de Draco - _Suspiro_ - disse ele.

O peito de Draco pulou, e depois parou.

Rony pareceu preocupado.

- _Suspiro!_ - ele disse novamente, apertando sua varinha no peito de Draco. Desta vez, o corpo de Draco não se moveu de jeito nenhum. Ele continuava deitado ali, seus cabelos molhados com uma boa quantidade de sangue e água, seu peito, imóvel. Harry, de repente, lembrou-se do primeiro cadáver que havia visto - Cedrico. Lembrou-se de olhar para ele e ter a certeza de que ele estava morto, não sabendo como sabia isto, mas simplesmente sabendo. E era a mesma coisa agora.

Apesar de estar num estado não-substancial, ele sentiu a boca do seu estômago contorcer-se. Sentiu algo estranho e assustador, que nunca havia sentido antes. Não - ele havia sentido antes, quando, amarrado na cova do pai de Voldemort, ele viu Rabicho vindo com uma faca, e havia sentido por um curto tempo uma onda de pânico primitivo, dizendo-lhe que ele estava para perder uma parte de si - um braço, uma mão - que nunca poderia ser recolocada, que uma ferida estava para ser infligida nele, uma da qual que ele nunca poderia se recuperar.

- Rony - ele disse - _faça alguma coisa..._

Desesperado, Rony tentou novamente.

- _Suspiro vivicus!_ - ele disse. - _Suspiro vivicus totalus!_

Nada aconteceu. Draco estava deitado, parecendo frio e vulnerável e muito, muito morto.

Rony olhou para Harry, e Harry viu um choque em seus olhos azuis.

- Harry... - ele disse, sua voz tremendo, pois ele estremecia com o frio ar noturno. - Ele está morto.

Harry balançou sua cabeça.

- Tente de novo.

- Não tem porquê. Ele está morto. Se não estivesse, ele responderia aos feitiços. O coração dele não está batendo...

- Solte sua varinha, Rony.

- O quê?

- Coloque-a no chão.

Rony o fez.

- Agora, faça exatamente o que eu mandar.

Rony olhava para Harry como se ele fosse louco, e Harry não achava que ele estava totalmente errado. Sentiu como se estivesse segurando firme em algo muito escorregadio. Sentiu, de fato, que poderia ficar histérico a qualquer momento, mas sabia que isso não ajudaria em nada.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse, produzindo cada palavra com grande precisão. - Abra a boca dele.

Rony o fez, olhando de viés para Harry enquanto fazia.

- Ai! Ele está congelando de tão frio.

- Coloque a cabeça dele para trás. Certo. Assim mesmo. Agora ponha sua boca na dele e respire para dentro de seus pulmões.

Rony virou-se rapidamente.

- _O QUÊ! _

_- VAI LOGO! _

- Tá, tá.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer.

- Você pode sair da cela, Sirius. - disse Lupin, que estava deitado com suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto. De vez em quando, ele gemia e se contorcia, abraçando-se. Sirius não podia dizer de onde a dor vinha - de todos os lugares, ele achava.

- Olhe, Aluado, eu irei me transformar, se precisar.

- Não tenho certeza se irá ajudar. Droga. - adicionou Lupin suavemente, tirando as mãos da sua cabeça e olhando para as pontas de seus dedos, de onde surgiram unhas muito afiadas. - O que está acontecendo?

- _Parece_ com a Transformação? - Sirius perguntou.

Lupin balançou a cabeça.

- Parece como se alguém pegasse a Transformação e a alongasse, e alongasse, e alongasse. Nunca demorou tanto assim, você sabe disso. - ele parou, olhando para Sirius. - Sirius... e se eu ficar preso desse jeito? No meio?

- Está tudo bem. - disse Sirius, dando tapinhas no ombro dele. - Ouvi dizer que unhas e dentes grandes estão em moda.

Lupin tentou rir, mas um soluço cortou a risada com outra onda de dor. Ele gemeu e ficou de costas para Sirius, encarando a parede.

- Já chega. - murmurou Sirius, e procurou por sua varinha em seu bolso, lembrando-se dos tempos de Hogwarts; ele esteve com Lupin antes enquanto ele se Transformava, mas normalmente era - embora doloroso - imediato, e feitiços analgésicos nunca haviam sido--

Sirius parou.

Seu bolso estava vazio.

Sirius xingou. Ele era até melhor nisso do que Draco, apesar de o fazer menos freqüentemente. Ele ouviu um barulho, e virou sua cabeça para ver a cara do demônio que estava entre as barras da cela.

- Só um idiota ficaria preso em uma cela com um lobisomem. - ele disse - Mas somente o herdeiro de um reino de idiotas ficaria preso em uma cela com um lobisomem sendo chamado por poderes das Trevas.

Sirius olhou para ele, querendo nada mais que eliminar o espaço entre os dois e enfiar o punho em sua cara.

- Se você não calar a boca, - ele disse, em tons medidos - eu irei terminar o que o Harry começou em você.

O demônio mostrou seus dentes a ele e sibilou.

- Você não sabe de nada. - disse a ele.

- Eu sei que você tentou matar meu afilhado.

Os olhos do demônio rodaram na órbita, círculos concêntricos de preto e vermelho.

- Eu não estava tentando _matá-lo_ . - começou o demônio, indignado, e seus olhos vermelhos se alargaram . Sirius olhou para trás para ver um lobo atrás de si.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco abriu seus olhos, ou pensou que o fez. Ele não podia ver nada com eles, nem escuridão, nem nada. Harry, ele tentou dizer, mas não tinha como falar - não tinha garganta, nem voz. Era como se estivesse sonhando, e sabendo que estava sonhando, mas não podendo acordar.

- Harry! - ele chamou, e nesse momento ele ouviu sua voz, e pulou. E como se esse salto tivesse rachado esse vidro no qual estava preso, luz e cor vieram ao seu encontro como uma enchente. Ele olhou para uma neblina verde-cinza, e escuridão, e mil sombras que não eram nada familiares.

- Onde estou? - ele disse, mais para ouvir sua própria voz do que para obter uma resposta para sua pergunta.

Não veio nenhuma resposta.

Ele se olhou, e uma luz sem-origem mostrou-lhe sua própria forma, ainda usando as roupas que estava usando antes, apesar de sua espada ter desaparecido e ele estar seco. Ele viu a mancha escura endurecida em toda sua blusa e soube que era o sangue de seu rosto; ele tocou sua bochecha gentilmente e sentiu um corte, mas não sentiu dor.

_Estou morto_ , ele pensou. Ele não sentia nada de anormal nisso, além uma grande surpresa. _Acho que eu deveria ter matado Rabicho quando tive a chance_, ele pensou, embora sabendo, em seu coração, que ele nunca teria conseguido fazê-lo.

Ele deu um passo para a neblina, e outro, e de repente, ela diminuiu ligeiramente, mostrando-o os contornos do lugar onde estava. Uma planície rochosa e seca esticava-se por trás e pelos lados dele, cinzenta e de aparência estéril. À sua frente havia mais sombras, que, vistas mais de perto, formavam um estreito, porém rápido, rio. A água também era cinza, e no lado oposto do rio havia mais formas cinzentas. Pedras? Árvores? Era difícil dizer. Ele deu um passo em direção ao rio.

Uma voz surgiu do nada.

- Fique onde está.

Draco olhou de relance ao redor e não viu nem sombra do que havia falado com ele. Ele limpou sua garganta.

- Por que?

- Essa água não é para você.

- Onde estou? Isso aqui é o Inferno?

Agora a voz parecia estar se divertindo.

- Isto não é o Inferno. É entre.

- Entre o quê?

- Entre a vida e a morte.

- Por que essa água não é para mim?

- Os vivos a cruzam para tornarem-se mortos. Você não é nenhum dos dois. Existe um contrato para você.

Draco estava pasmo.

- Um contrato?

- Sua vida está por um fio, - disse a voz, parecendo grampeada - Somente o resultado me diz respeito.

- O que - perguntou Draco - aconteceria se eu continuasse e atravessasse o rio?

- Você não pode atravessar com sangue vivo em você. Porém, - disse a voz, parecendo divertida de novo - vá em frente e tente.

Teimosamente, Draco começou a andar em direção ao rio, suas botas não fazendo barulho algum no chão quebradiço. As formas nebulosas do outro lado do rio apareceram enquanto ele se aproximava dos bancos de areia - ele fitou, desconfiado - e naquele momento, as formas entraram em foco, e ele soube o que eram.

Espíritos se aglomeravam no outro lado do rio, agitados e numerosos, parecendo, de alguma forma, extremamente perto e muito longe. Se ele olhasse mais de perto, ele poderia ver o rosto e o corpo de cada um, mas quando ele parava de encará-los, eles pareciam se misturar em uma grande massa cinza. Draco balançou sua cabeça, encarou de novo, e dessa vez viu movimentos - não sem propósito, mas um movimento direto. Muitos daqueles espíritos pareciam estarem empurrando e cotovelando o resto da massa cinzenta, como fãs loucos num jogo de Quadribol. Ele teve a sensação, não podia dizer porquê, que eles estavam tentando chegar a ele.

Draco deu outro passo para frente, mas o rio e os espíritos do outro lado estavam à mesma distância que antes.

- Você não pode atravessar. - disse a voz, novamente.

Parecia ser verdade. Draco parou e esperou na borda do rio vendo espíritos lutando - havia três deles, duas mulheres e um homem, ele podia perceber mais agora - para saírem do resto da multidão e irem para perto da borda do rio, bem à sua frente. A mais alta das mulheres olhou para ele, sua boca fantasmagórica se abriu como um O de surpresa.

- _Salazar?_ - ela disse.

Draco congelou. E encarou. E enquanto ele encarava os três espíritos, eles pareciam ter mais foco, seus traços mais óbvios, suas peles e suas roupas ganhando cor. Um homem alto com cabelo frisado e escuro, uma mulher pequena e redonda com um cabelo vermelho e embaraçado e os olhos escuros de Gina, e a mulher que estava encarando Draco, seus olhos azuis cheios de uma saudade e medo--

Ele conhecia a voz dela, ele percebeu. Foi a voz dela que gritou em sua cabeça quando os dementadores chegaram perto dele, chorando, perguntando-o o que ele havia feito.

- Rowena, - disse ele, sabendo que ela era. - Rowena Ravenclaw?

O homem de cabelos escuros - Godric - se colocou na frente de Rowena e o encarou, seu esboço oscilando, porém distinto.

- Então, finalmente, você está morto. - ele disse - Esperamos mil anos para que alguém o punisse como merece e acabasse com a sua existência roubada e sem valor--

Godric parecia querer falar aquilo há muito tempo, por isso Draco o interrompeu.

- Eu não sou quem você pensa que sou. - ele disse - Não sou Salazar Slytherin.

Os espíritos o fitaram, duvidosos.

- _Olhem_ para mim! - insistiu Draco.

Rowena, que tinha colocado sua mão sobre a boca, tirou-a suavemente.

- Godric... ele não pode ser Salazar. Ele é somente uma criança.

Todos o encararam. Draco estava indignado.

- Eu tenho dezesseis anos. Vou fazer dezessete em algumas semanas.

- Eu não apostaria dinheiro _nisso_. - disse Godric, soando nada amigável.

- Godric! - a mulher ruiva, Helga Hufflepuff, o interrompeu. - Não caçoe. Ele é uma criança, e e está mortalmente ferido.

Draco olhou para o sangue em sua blusa, e para eles, novamente.

- Eu não estou mortalmente ferido . - ele disse, irritado. - Morri afogado, e de qualquer forma, ainda tenho um contrato.

- Tem, é? - disse Godric, aparentando estar entediado. - Isso raramente funciona.

Draco o encarou. Ele percebeu que não gostava de Godric. Também percebeu que para se libertar do Trágico e Destrutivo Ciclo da Repetição da História teria que ao menos _tentar_ gostar de Godric.

Mas ele não queria gostar de Godric. Godric, ele pensou, era um chato.

- Você está morto, garoto. - disse Godric, com uma imensa satisfação, confirmando o fato de Draco realmente não gostar dele. - Aceite, você está _morto_.

Draco sorriu para Godric.

- Eu posso estar morto, mas eu ainda sou bonito. - ele apontou, alegremente. - O que não posso dizer de _você_.

Godric parecia inchar de raiva, e enquanto isso acontecia, Draco pôde ver seus traços aparecendo e se firmando como se ele estivesse se tornando mais real; as cores de seu rosto, cabelo, olhos e roupas estavam mais vivas. Draco podia ver como Godric lembrava Harry, um Harry já adulto. Um Harry adulto que passava muito tempo trabalhando com pesos pesados. Seus braços eram _enormes_. Draco ficou feliz que Godric também não podia atravessar o rio. Ele não sabia como era sentir tomar um murro no rosto na pós-vida, e ele realmente não queria descobrir.

Rowena ainda estava olhando para Draco, muitas emoções passando por seu rosto.

- Você fala _igual_ a Salazar. - disse ela - E você se parece muito com ele...

- Eu sou o Herdeiro dele. - disse Draco, vendo que não havia motivo para não dar essa informação.

- Então você é amaldiçoado, - disse Godric - e afortunado por ter morrido.

Draco olhou para ele irritado.

- Você nunca diz algo agradável?

- _Godric_. - disse Helga, em um tom de aviso. Godric olhou de Rowena para Helga, e fez um tipo de "arrastar de pés".

- Bom, ele _está_ amaldiçoado. - ele resmungou - Se ele é realmente o Herdeiro de Salazar... - ele se virou para Draco. - Como você sabe que é Herdeiro de Slytherin? - ele questionou.

- Porque Slytherin disse. - disse Draco, irritado.

- Ele _disse_ isso? - ofegou Rowena, arregalando os olhos. Como havia acontecido com Godric, uma intensa emoção pareceu fazer seus traços mais distinguíveis. Draco podia ver como ela se parecia com Hermione. Era muito desconcertante. Ele tinha tido fantasias onde ele esbarrava com Hermione em vários lugares. A pós-vida, porém, não era um deles.

- Você quer dizer que ele está vivo, que anda entre vocês, como um homem?

- Ele está vivo. Eu o vi. Mas ele não é tão poderoso. Ele não tem uma Fonte.

O espírito de Rowena tinha começado andar em um pequeno círculo.

- Isso não vai durar. Salazar é esperto. Ele irá encontrar uma Fonte. Ele tentou lhe usar? - ela olhou para cima, e balançou sua cabeça. - Não, ele não faria isso. Não com o seu Herdeiro... ele tentará com outra pessoa. - ela se virou, olhou para Draco. - Ele tem que ser derrotado antes de conseguir todos os seus poderes. - ela disse - Tremo só de pensar na destruição, no desespero que ele pode causar. Por isso nós o prendemos, em primeiro lugar...

- Ele disse a Hermione que se fechou, afastou-se do mundo.--

- Ele mentiu. - disse Rowena, resoluta. - Ele não queria que você pensasse que é fraco, ele não queria que você soubesse que sua derrota foi conquistada. Eu e Helga não podíamos matá-lo, mas nós o privamos de seus poderes. - ela levantou seus olhos, e olhou para Draco. - Como você deve. Se eu lhe disser como derrotá-lo, você o fará?

- Olha, eu adoraria derrotar Slytherin por você, mas tem um pequeno problema nesse plano. - disse Draco, resignado. - Eu estou morto.

- Você _não está_ morto enquanto não atravessar este rio. - disse Rowena, firmemente. - Existe um contrato para você. Isso significa que alguém está tentando lhe manter vivo.

- Provavelmente Harry. - disse Draco, mal-humorado. - E no estado que ele está, ele não poderia manter um peixinho vivo. Não, ainda acho que eu cheguei para ficar.

Rowena parecia que queria bater nele, e ele se lembrou ainda mais de Hermione.

- Agora, você preste atenção -

- Você quer morrer, criança? - perguntou o espírito de Helga Hufflepuff, numa voz muito gentil.

Draco olhou para sua blusa cheia de sangue.

- Eu não sei. Não tenho certeza. - ele olhou em volta. - Ao menos esse lugar é calmo.

- Calmo? - Godric falou, incrédulo - Esse não é o lugar da morte _tranqüila_. Esta é a terra dos assassinados, das pessoas que morreram antes do tempo, aqueles cujo sangue grita por vingança--

- Godric, _por favor_. - interrompeu Rowena - Não faça drama sobre isso.

Draco estava curioso.

- Todos vocês foram assassinados?

- Não exatamente. - disse Rowena. - Salazar realmente assassinou Godric. Desculpe-me, Godric, querido, mas você sabe que é verdade- -

- Bastardo. - resmungou Godric - Ele me pegou pelas costas.

Rowena balançou sua cabeça.

- Suponho que Salazar pensou que era defesa própria, em algum jeito estranho. - ela adicionou, na direção de Draco. - Todos nós percebemos que devíamos nos proteger dele. Juntos, nós forjamos uma arma mágica, cada parte feita por um de nós; Salazar deve ter descoberto nosso plano. Primeiro, ele atacou Godric. Depois nos atacou - Helga e eu. Nós estávamos preparadas para ele. Nós lutamos muito bem, mas ele era poderoso demais. Ele golpeou primeiro Helga e ela lutou contra ele, e então ele veio até mim. Finalmente, ele hesitou... - a voz de Rowena tremeu um pouco - E eu pude jogar nosso feitiço nele. Ele ficou sem poderes, mas a drenagem dos meus poderes de Magid foi tão forte que me matou. Logo, nós todos estamos aqui.

- E você o quer morto. - completou Draco. Rowena balançou sua cabeça.

- Se ele puder ser morto, está além da minha sabedoria dizer como. Eu posso lhe dizer como aprisioná-lo e tirar seus poderes. Mas para isso, você precisa dos outros três Herdeiros, e as Chaves. Diga-me, eles ainda vivem, os outros Herdeiros dos Fundadores?

Draco hesitou, olhando para a massa cinzenta de espíritos atrás dela.

- Você não sabe? Certamente deve ter outro... espírito aqui que tenha morrido desde vocês, alguém que poderia lhe dizer.. - Rowena balançou sua cabeça.

- Sem uma pessoa viva para nos olhar, nós ficamos sem forma , quase sem pensamentos. Tempo não possui significado aqui, e a fala ainda menos.

- Vocês não podem falar um com o outro? - perguntou Draco, revoltado. - Aquela voz me disse que aqui não era o Inferno... mas parece o Inferno para mim.

Para sua surpresa, foi Godric que respondeu.

- É aí que está a diferença. - ele disse - O Inferno é para sempre. Nós ficamos aqui até sermos vingados.

- Vingados? - Draco perguntou, virando-se, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que

falou de dentro da grande massa de espíritos atrás dos três Fundadores.

- Garoto mortal, - Draco ouviu a voz dizer - seu rosto é familiar. Quem é você?

Draco virou-se, vendo sombras sem formas com olhos brilhantes, nada reconhecível ou familiar. Ele aumentou o volume de sua voz e disse:

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy. E eu estou falando com alguém agora, se você não se importa.

Ele voltou seu olhar a Rowena, que parecia desvanecer-se um bocado sem seu olhar nela. Godric e Helga, atrás dela, estavam quase transparentes agora.

- Desculpe - ele começou, quando a voz chamou novamente.

- Você é filho de Lúcio Malfoy?

- Sim. - Draco respondeu.

- Então eu o peço para falar comigo.

Mal haviam as palavras alcançado os ouvidos de Draco, e o espírito de Rowena desvaneceu-se na massa sem forma ou substância, o som das palavras dela saindo chiado do mesmo jeito que acontecia com a Rádio Mágica quando havia tempestades particularmente destrutivas.

- Ei! - Draco chamou, e vendo os lábios de Rowena moverem-se, inclinou-se para frente--

Eles haviam sumido. Outros espíritos empurravam dentro da multidão, tomando os lugares dos espíritos anteriores. Draco virou-se em sua direção. E congelou, sua respiração saindo como se houvesse apanhado.

Mais duas figuras o encaravam do outro lado do rio. Um homem alto com cabelos pretos e óculos, e do seu lado uma mulher cujos olhos verde-escuros eram muito familiares. Mesmo que Draco não tivesse visto as fotos que Sirius tinha em sua mesa, mesmo que ele não tivesse visto seus rostos nos velhos anuários de Hogwarts, ele saberia quem eles eram.

Ele estava olhando para os pais de Harry.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Cruze suas mãos. Ponha-as no peito dele e empurre para baixo, com força.

- Certo.

- Mais forte que isso.

- Eu vou quebrar as costelas dele, fazendo isso...

- Você está tentando fazer o coração dele funcionar, quem se importa se você quebrar suas costelas? Faça de novo.

Outra voz.

- O que está acontecendo?

Harry olhou para cima.

- Oh, inferno. Gina...

- O que há de errado com Draco? - sua voz oscilou. - Ele está morto?

Rony olhou para cima.

- Talvez ela deva fazer isso?

- Não, você é mais forte - disse Harry positivamente. - E não pare, Rony, você deveria estar respirando por ele, vamos...

- Você o perdeu, Harry. Ele está morto.

- _Continue!_ - disseram Harry e Gina juntos, e Rony o fez.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione disparou pelos corredores que levavam às masmorras, derrapando no chão de pedras irregulares, dobrando as esquinas com um descuido que ela só percebeu quando, ao chegar a mais uma das esquinas, escorregou num objeto que estava no chão, o que fez com que ela batesse o joelho no solo com força. A dor foi aguda e imediata e ela rolou de lado, agarrando o braço, levantando-se com dificuldade, e olhou para baixo para ver em que havia escorregado...

Uma varinha. Parecia com a varinha de Sirius. Ela se abaixou para pegá-la, e quase caiu novamente quando um uivo horripilante rasgou o ar subterrâneo. Era como ser atingido na cara com uma onda de vento gélido ou água; como noite, frio e solidão feitos audíveis, e aterrorizantes.

Lupin.

Esquecendo a varinha, ela recomeçou a correr, mancando um pouco, em direção ao som do uivo. Ela contornou mais uma esquina, pisou em falso, e veio até o portão que bloqueava as masmorras. Ela as abriu com um puxão violento e correu, chamando por Sirius.

- Estou aqui. - veio uma voz tensa de uma cela no fim do corredor.

Hermione correu em sua direção - e parou repentinamente.

Sirius estava na cela, escorado contra a parede oposta - e entre ele e a porta da cela estava um lobo. Um lobo do tamanho de um pequeno pônei, malhado em cinza e prata, lábios afastados dos dentes, rosnando, orelhas estiradas contra a cabeça.

_Não é um bicho _, ela lembrou. _É Lupin. Você o viu se transformar antes._

Mas certamente, quando ele havia transformado antes, ele não estava tão... grande? Ou tão aparentemente feroz?

- Sirius - ela sibilou - Se transforme em sua forma animal... você disse que ele só representa perigo para humanos!

- Tentei - disse Sirius seriamente - Não funcionou. Hermione...

- Não me mande sair daqui, eu não vou embora e te deixar aqui para ser _comido!_ - ela falou rispidamente.

- Ele não vai me comer - Sirius começou, depois parou quando o lobo emitiu outro ronco de congelar o sangue. - Bem - ele emendou, movendo-se ligeiramente para mais longe do lobo - Se ele me comesse, lamentaria muito, depois.

- Oh, ele irá lhe comer, sim. - o demônio interrompeu - Assim que o Chamado se tornar forte o bastante. Eu diria em... cinco minutos.

Hermione ignorou-o.

- Sirius... deve haver algo...

- O Licanto. - disse Sirius rapidamente. - Aquela coisa prateada do Draco... que era uma Chave de Portal... eu preciso dele. Você pode convocá-lo para mim?

Hermione já estava com sua varinha em mãos.

- _Accio_ Licanto!

Houve um pequeno silêncio. Ela esperou, coração pulsando, o silêncio de Sirius quase tão ruim quanto o rosnado do lobo em seus ouvidos. Uma repentina aparição de Harry surgiu em sua mente, de pé no campo durante a Primeira Tarefa, mão esticada para sua Firebolt, e esperando, esperando...

Clinque.

O Licanto voou na direção dela, ricocheteando entre as barras da cela oposta, e Hermione se esticou para pegá-lo. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno dele; ela se virou para Sirius...

Uma escuridão tão intensa que chegava a ser cegante lampejou atrás de seus olhos. Ela cambaleou, sentiu suas costas atingirem a parede de pedra atrás dela, quase caindo. A escuridão invadiu sua vista.

E depois veio luz.

Numa rápida sucessão, uma série de imagens percorreu o fundo de suas pálpebras. Ela viu um castelo cercado por espinhos, um grande Orbe de vidro cujo brilho tremia, uma mesa na qual estava um cálice, um punhal, uma bainha, e a superfície polida de um espelho que refletia apenas escuridão.

Sua visão clareou, e ela de repente estava de volta às masmorras, encarando Sirius e o lobisomem através das barras da jaula , ainda presos em sua assustadora disputa de quem piscaria primeiro. Seus joelhos pareciam fracos e havia um zumbido em suas orelhas, mas ela sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Ela ouviu Sirius gritando seu nome, mas o ignorou. Ao invés disso, ela se transpôs até a porta destrancada da jaula, abriu-a, e adentrou. Ela não sentiu medo de forma alguma, nem mesmo quando o lobo virou-se de Sirius e encarou-a, nem quando ele afastou seus lábios de seus dentes, os olhos afinando, músculos ficando tensos...

- Hermione, _saia!_ - ela ouviu Sirius gritar desesperado, e então ela levantou a mão com o Licanto prateado e mostrou-o na frente do lobisomem.

O lobisomem encolheu-se para trás e soltou um uivo desentoado e lamuriento.

Hermione respirou profundamente, e levantou o Licanto ainda mais.

- _Tutamen mali intus_ - ela rogou, direcionando a luz do Licanto para o lobisomem como se fosse uma varinha. - _Cum monstrum colloquor, repulsus! Repulsus!_

O lobisomem enrijeceu-se - suas pálpebras caíram, seus membros tremeram - e depois chocou-se contra o chão num amontoado e lá ficou.

Hermione ofegou, e a luz abrasadora no fundo de sua mente desapareceu, como um raio de luz extinguido.

Tremendo, ela deixou seu braço cair ao seu lado e olhou para Sirius.

Ele estava tão branco quanto sua camiseta, olhando-a.

- O que você fez? E como...?

- Eu não sei... - ela suspirou, olhando-o de volta, e depois, lembrando porque estava lá, esticou-se para pegar a mão dele, que estava gelada, e começou a arrastá-lo em direção à porta.

- Sirius... você tem que vir... é sobre Harry e Draco...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

O coração disparado, Draco virou-se para encarar os pais de Harry, sentindo, de algum modo, que encará-los diretamente era o mínimo que podia fazer. Seus olhos apressaram-se para o pai de Harry - que dificilmente parecia ser o pai de alguém, aparentava ser tão jovem, uma versão adulta de Harry. Claro, ele era apenas cinco anos mais velho que a idade atual de Harry quando morrera.

Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo.

Tiago Potter levantou seus olhos para os de Draco, e eles não eram verdes como os do Harry, mas pretos. Ele disse:

- Desculpe-me por interromper sua conversa.

- Oh - disse Draco - Oh. Está... está tudo bem.

Cor e vida estavam vindo aos rostos dos Potter quando Draco os olhou, a mulher empertigando-se, suas bochechas corando, seus olhos fixos em Draco. Mas foi o homem quem falou primeiro.

- Você é a segunda pessoa viva que já vimos aqui. - disse Thiago. - E que você é o filho de Lúcio Malfoy - parece uma coincidência muito estranha. Eu suponho que deveria dizê-lo que seu pai e eu somos velhos inimigos.

- Está tudo bem - disse Draco - Meu pai e eu somos velhos inimigos também.

O espírito de Lílian Potter puxou a manga do seu marido. Tiago olhou-a, depois novamente para Draco, e Draco manteve-se em seu lugar, sabendo o que Tiago iria dizer.

- Se você é o filho de Lúcio, deve freqüentar Hogwarts. E se você freqüenta Hogwarts... você conhece nosso filho? O nome dele é...

- Harry. - Draco terminou. - Harry Potter.

Lílian pôs-se na frente. Ela estava na frente de Tiago agora.

- Então você o conhece? - Sua voz era clara e oscilante e muito bonita.

- Sim, eu... ele... todos conhecem Harry Potter. - disse Draco. _O que você está fazendo,_ disse uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça, _Conte-lhes mais; conte-lhes que você o conhece bem, que ele é quase seu irmão, que ele é seu amigo, e mais que isso, que ele é seu inimigo, porque ele também o é. _

_Eu não posso_, ele respondeu. _Eu apenas... não posso._

- Todos o conhecem - Draco disse novamente, derrotado. - Ele é famoso.

- Sim - disse Tiago - É o que a última pessoa viva com quem falamos nos disse. Mas ele sabia pouco além. - ele pareceu suspirar - Não há tempo nesse lugar. Uma hora pode ser um minuto, um momento, um ano. Eu não poderia acreditar quando ele nos contou que Harry tinha onze anos. - Ele levantou seus olhos pretos para Draco. - Se ele ainda está na escola, ainda deve ser uma criança... quantos anos ele tem agora?

Draco não conseguia olhá-lo.

- Minha idade. Dezesseis.

- Por favor - Lílian interrompeu. - Você poderia nos dizer mais dele? Só um pouco mais?

Draco olhou para ela, e viu que assim como Godric havia feito, ela parecia estar tomando uma forma mais definida sob seu olhar. Seu rosto entrou num foco mais claro, seus cabelos, vermelho-fogo, quase do mesmo tom amável de Gina, uma mistura de pôr-do-sol com a extremidade externa de uma vela acesa. Os olhos verdes que eram de Harry olharam para ele, suplicando, implorando-o por algo que ele não achava que podia dar.

Ele limpou a garganta.

- O que vocês querem saber?

- Tudo. - ela disse rapidamente. - Ele é feliz? O que ele faz num dia comum? Como ele é?

Draco se viu olhando para o rio transparente e impetuoso, desejando que pudesse desaparecer nele.

- Eu... bem, eu não o conheço assim tão bem, e...

Lílian deu um ecoante, desapontado murmúrio.

- Mas você freqüenta a escola com ele... você deve ao menos saber como ele é?

Ele levantou o olhar para Lílian, e depois para Tiago, o que significava que Tiago entrou num foco mais claro também, parecendo terrivelmente, sinistramente com Harry, e ambos os espíritos estavam olhando-o com uma expectativa esperançosa...

_Oh, Deus, isso é horrível _, Draco pensou. _O que eu posso dizer? Por que eu não podia ser Rony ou Sirius, alguém que realmente o conheça, alguém com quem ele se importe, eu sou a última pessoa que ele desejaria que falasse com seus pais. A ÚLTIMA pessoa. _

- Harry é... - ele olhou em outra direção. - Ele joga Quadribol pela Grifinória. - ele disse. - Ele foi seu apanhador mais jovem em cem anos. Ele será o capitão no próximo ano, e...

Draco parou. Ele podia dizer pelo jeito que os espíritos olhavam-no que esse não era o tipo de informação que eles queriam.

Ele se achou sem palavras, o que raramente acontecia. _Se fosse eu_, ele pensou, o que eu iria querer ouvir? Mas isso o derrubou, nunca tendo sido um pai (felizmente, ele pensou), ele não conseguia imaginar. Então ao invés disso, ele tentou trazer Harry em sua mente - não a forma que ele _aparentava_, mas o jeito que ele era, a memória do qual estava ligado a pensar do jeito que Harry pensava, _ser_ quase o Harry.

Ele fechou seus olhos.

- Meu pai - ele disse, ouvindo sua própria voz ecoar entre sussurro de água corrente, o impaciente sussurro dos espíritos. - Meu pai costumava falar muito sobre honra, a honra de nossa família, a honra de nossa linhagem de sangue e nosso nome. Mas em minha vida, eu nunca vi meu pai fazer algo honrável. Eu achava que honra fosse apenas um termo, como linhagem ou patrimônio, que significava que você havia estado por perto por um tempo. Mas é algo real, ter honra. E Harry a tem. Harry é a primeira pessoa que você iria querer ao seu lado numa luta, e a última pessoa a quem você faria algo falso ou insincero. Harry tem mais integridade do que qualquer um que eu já conheci.

O espírito de Lílian Potter virou-se e enterrou seu rosto insubstancial no peito insubstancial de seu marido. Sentindo como se ele tivesse dito atrozmente a coisa errada, Draco olhou temeroso para Tiago, que olhou-o de volta, acenando e meio-transparente, e pôs seu braço ao redor de sua esposa que chorava.

- Você é um amigo dele, - disse - não é?

- Algumas vezes. - admitiu Draco - _Lamento_ - ele emendou, não exatamente certo se estava pedindo desculpas ou expressando pesar.

- Não. -disse Tiago - Eu entendo.

E Draco meio que pensou que Thiago entendia.

- Você está sumindo - Tiago continuou, olhando Draco de perto. - Alguém está lhe chamando de volta.

- Lamento - ele disse novamente.

- Não. É algo bom. Você pode levar uma mensagem.

- Eu posso dizer a Harry que vocês...

- Não. Não diga a Harry que nos viu. Isso apenas lhe causará dor. Há um homem chamado Sirius Black, ele é o padrinho de Harry, você deve tê-lo visto indo pegar Harry na plataforma 9 ½ ao fim do ano letivo. Encontre-o. Diga-lhe para ir ao seu cofre em Gringotes e tirar de lá o que eu lhe dei antes de morrer, e entregar a Harry. Eu nunca lhe disse que era para Harry, mas é. Harry é o Herdeiro de Gryffindor, ele logo precisará disso. E diga a Sirius que eu... - e depois o chão deu um solavanco sob os pés de Draco e uma leve implosão fez o mundo voar ao seu rosto em lâminas de cores despedaçadas com vidro quebrado. Ele teria jogado seus braços para cima para proteger-se, mas uma dor lacerante cortou através de seu peito, dobrando-o, e ele estava tossindo, tossindo em grandes arrancos, arfadas, tossindo e cuspindo água sobre toda a grama escura e molhada do quintal dos Weasley.

Draco respirou. Ele podia ouvir seu peito gorgolejar como um radiador furado, e doía respirar, mas caso contrário...

- Você está _vivo!_ - disse Gina, parecendo e soando maravilhada. Ela virou para o seu irmão. - Rony, você conseguiu!

- Mmppph - disse Rony, ainda arregalando os olhos para Draco, como se não pudesse crer em seus olhos.

"O que está acontecendo?", Draco tentou dizer, mas descobriu que tomar o ar que lhe permitiria falar fazia seu peito doer ainda mais. Ele concentrou-se em respirar rasamente, e moveu os olhos na direção de Harry.

_Hey, Potter... _

Harry inclinou-se tão rápido que uma das suas mãos insubstanciais passaram através do peito de Draco. Draco fitou-o.

Harry pareceu arrependido.

_Desculpe. _

_Deixe pra lá. O que houve? _

_Você se afogou. Rony o reviveu. _

_Ele fez o quê? Como? _

Harry riu.

_Respiração boca-a-boca, Malfoy. _

_O quê? _

Os olhos de Draco viraram-se para Rony, arregalando-se.

- Oh meu Deus, que nojo! - ele disse, em voz alta, antes que pudesse evitar. Isso o causou outro espasmo de tossidas. Quando ele melhorou, viu Rony fitando-o.

- Bem, não foi nenhum piquenique pra mim, também, seu idiota ingrato. - ele disse. - Ao menos você estava morto na maior parte da experiência. Agora eu apenas desejo que eu estivesse.

Draco tossiu novamente. Ele havia começado a sentir como se ele estivesse tossindo seus próprios pulmões pra fora. Ele pôs uma mão em seu peito e se sentou, o que parecia melhorar a pressão em sua caixa torácica.

- Você pode respirar direito? - perguntou Gina ansiosa, correndo pra perto dele, e pondo uma mão em sua testa. - Você ainda está gelado. - Ela trouxe sua mão de volta, molhada com água e sangue da bochecha cortada dele.

- Eu estou congelando. - Draco disse, e se mexeu pra tirar sua jaqueta, mas seus dedos não o obedeciam. Ele não parecia poder fazê-los funcionar direito; eles estavam desajeitados no couro molhado de dragão, e desistiu.

- Deixe-me... - disse Gina, e ajudou-o a tirar a jaqueta. Ela virou-se para o seu irmão. - Rony, me dê a parte de cima do seu pijama.

Rony fitou-a.

- Tudo bem. - ela disse, ríspida. - Ou isso ou eu darei a ele a parte de cima do _meu_ pijama.

- Eu fico com a opção número dois. - disse Draco, entre dentes que tremiam.

Rony suspirou, e tirou a parte de cima de seu pijama. Ele entregou-a para Gina, que a usou para secar o cabelo de Draco. - Precisamos tirá-lo dessas roupas molhadas - disse.

Nisso, outro espasmo de tosses dobrou Draco, e quando ele se ajeitou, passaram-se vários minutos até ele focalizar seus olhos. Por um momento, ele não podia distinguir Rony de Gina, ambos pareciam com bolhas ondulantes, com Harry sendo um tipo escuro de bolha à direita, o que era angustiante, para dizer o mínimo.

- Droga. - ele disse, e sua voz parecia com um refrigerador de água cheio de bolhas - Eu não consigo enxergar direito.

Ele estava vagamente ciente do Rony-bolha olhando com alarme para Gina-bolha, e depois houve um leve pop, como se alguém Aparatasse no quintal.

- _Sirius_ - Draco ouviu Rony murmurar sob a respiração, soando aliviado. - Graças a Deus.

Houve um baque e Sirius desceu a seus joelhos na grama, próximo a onde Draco estava sentado, tremendo novamente, e com cada tremor, sua visão escurecia mais. _Eu não vou desmaiar_, ele pensou, rabugento. Não vou. Ele sentiu os dedos de Sirius em seu pescoço, checando seu pulso, depois uma mão contra a sua testa, lembrando-o de sua mãe checando-o para ver se tinha febre.

- Choque hipotérmico. - ele ouviu Sirius dizer calmamente. - Ele estará bem se o levarmos para dentro. - Draco viu um borrão enquanto se virava. - Harry, estou lhe mandando de volta.

Draco ouviu a voz do Harry à distância.

- Tudo bem. - e depois houve um ofego de Rony. Draco presumiu que isso significava que Harry havia ido embora. Ou isso, ou o feitiço havia saído horrivelmente errado e transformado Harry numa salamandra. Mesmo assim, Draco não tinha certeza se podia divagar mais sobre isso. Tudo parecia filtrado através de um longo caminho. Ele sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu pulso, e depois a voz de Rony dizendo algo sobre danos aos pulmões, e Gina perguntando se ele ficaria bem.

- Ele vai ficar bom. Eu posso curá-lo se formos pra dentro. - Sirius abaixou-se para Draco. - Eu vou te levantar agora. Fique firme, certo?

Draco acenou com a cabeça, e sentiu a mão de Sirius deslizar sob suas costas, a outra sob seus joelhos, levantando-o. Ele não se recordava de ter sido carregado assim antes, não por seu pai, de qualquer forma, e estava surpreso em ver que não ligava muito pra isso. Ele pôs um braço ao redor do pescoço de Sirius, olhou de lado, viu o rosto branco e assustado de Gina, a lua atrás dela, e depois todas as formas do mundo se juntaram como aquarela e Draco fez algo que sempre jurou que nunca faria, e desmaiou.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Wham.

Harry abriu seus olhos, sentindo como se o Expresso de Hogwarts houvesse passado por sua cabeça e ele tivesse sido atirado por uns 100 metros num trecho de urtigas. Ele piscou, focalizando os olhos, e viu que estava na poltrona da biblioteca da família Malfoy, fitando o teto, que estava tracejado com um desenho de constelações folheado a ouro.

Levou muitas tentativas, mas ele conseguiu levantar-se e estralar os dedos. Seu corpo inteiro ardia com alfinetadas e agulhadas. Ele ficou ciente de estar sendo observado, e virou a cabeça de lado para ver Hermione ajoelhada ao lado do braço da poltrona, olhando-o com olhos enormes.

- Ei. - ele disse.

- Você está bem. - ela disse, e isso era ao mesmo tempo uma pergunta e uma afirmação.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu nunca deveria tê-lo mandado. - ela disse, pálida. - Eu nunca deveria tê-lo feito. Eu não acredito que fiz algo tão estúpido.

- Hermione...

- Eu continuo a me dizer que não era eu na realidade. - ela continuou com a mesma voz sem tom. - Eu não tenho _sido_ eu pela última semana ou algo assim. Eu nunca teria feito algo idiota. É meu trabalho mantê-lo longe de fazer coisas estúpidas, não me juntar e incitar você. E se algo acontecesse a você, teria sido minha culpa e isso me mataria, Harry, isso me mataria.

Ela ainda estava olhando-o fixamente com os mesmos olhos grandes e ele repentinamente se lembrou do modo com o qual havia olhado para ele depois que ele enfrentou aquele Rabo-Córneo Húngaro no quarto ano, lembrou de como ela havia apertado o rosto temendo tanto por ele que deixou profundas marcas de unhas na pele. Isso havia chocado-o no momento, que alguém pudesse se importar tanto com o que acontecia a ele, e isso ainda o chocava.

- Hermione... não... - ele protestou, meio que incoerente, e aproximou-se dela.

Ela se levantou do chão e foi para o colo dele em menos de um segundo, seus braços envolvendo o pescoço dele. Ele enterrou seu rosto contra o dela, onde seu pescoço se curvava em seu ombro. Seus cabelos estavam perfumados como sempre, um cheiro que o lembrava de chá de menta marroquino. Ele sentiu o peito dela dar um puxão, e depois ela estava chorando contra ele, secamente e com um tipo de desespero mudo que o alarmou. O que diabos...?

- Oh, Harry, eu não consigo acreditar, e eu tenho certeza que você fez tudo o que podia. Não é sua culpa.

Harry se afastou e olhou para ela, confuso.

- O que não é minha culpa?

- Draco. Ele está morto, não está?

Harry olhou para ela, profundamente surpreso.

- Como você...

- A poção do amor perdeu seu efeito. - ela disse, simplesmente. - Eu senti ela se esvair. - As lágrimas haviam começado a deslizar por seu rosto, e Harry pensou que ela de algum modo parecia estar tentando se acalmar por causa dele, o que era muito típico de Hermione. - O que aconteceu? - ela irrompeu em lágrimas, sua voz tremendo. - Como foi que ele... não, deixe pra lá, não me conte, eu não quero saber. - Ela esfregou as costas das mãos contra seus olhos. - Harry, eu me sinto tão culpada, nesses últimos dias tudo o que eu desejei foi que esse estúpido encanto passasse, e agora passou, mas eu nunca quis...

- Hermione - disse Harry gentilmente. - Cale a boca por um minuto, certo? Eu tenho que lhe contar algo, e você não vai acreditar...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Rony? _Rony _salvou a vida dele? Você só pode estar brincando. Eu não acredito. Eu aposto como Rony também não. Ele deve estar louco da vida. Onde está o Pó de Flu? Temos que ir até à Toca. Oh, eu queria poder Aparatar. Onde está o maldito Pó de Flu?

- Hermione, pare de se precipitar. Há cinco minutos você estava chorando histericamente e agora você parece estar imitando uma McGonagall acelerada. Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça. De qualquer modo, eu acho que o Pó de Flu está lá embaixo, na cozinha.

- Vá pegá-lo, então.

- Não seja doida. _Accio_ Pó de Flu.

- Harry, você não deve fazer magia sem varinha - oooh, funcionou. Bom Feitiço Convocatório.

- Minha especialidade, graças a você.

- Todas as suas especialidades são graças a mim, tonto.

- Que namorada convencida eu tenho!

- Não tente ser espertinho, apenas me dê o Pó de Flu.

- Não.

- Como assim, não?

- Venha pegar.

- Venha pegar? Quantos anos temos, doze?

- Você está com medo da minha força superior.

- Eu não estou com medo da sua força superior. Você está com medo do meu intelecto superior. _Não_ faça caretas pra mim, Harry Potter. OK, chega.

- 'Chega' o quê? Ai! _Au_! Onde você aprendeu a derrubar assim? Você é como um jogador de futebol americano. Só que, obviamente, bem mais bonita e bem menos robusta.

- Bajulação não vai te ajudar. Eu vou sentar em você até que você me dê o Pó de Flu. O que você fez com ele, á propósito?

- Eu escondi em um lugar do meu corpo. Quer procurar?

- Você está me desafiando?

- Pode ser...

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Enervate.

Draco voltou à consciência instantaneamente, seus olhos se abrindo, fixando-se no rosto de Sirius.

- Onde estou?

- No quarto de Percy Weasley. Desculpe por acordá-lo; eu quero que você beba isto. É uma Poção Aquecedora. Você precisa de ajuda para sentar?

Draco hesitou, depois afirmou com a cabeça. Sirius esticou-se e o ajudou a ficar numa posição sentada, estremecendo ligeiramente à frieza da pele de Draco. Ele havia secado as roupas do garoto com um Feitiço Dessicarus e o cobriu com cada coberta que pôde encontrar, mas não pareceu ter elevado muito a sua temperatura gelada.

Draco pegou a caneca de Sirius com os olhos sonolentos e uma aceitação absoluta, vinda da completa exaustão. Ele bebeu, segurando a caneca cuidadosamente com ambas as mãos, e entregou-a de volta a Sirius, que pôs a caneca na mesa-de-cabeceira enquanto Draco se encostava contra os travesseiros, apertando os calcanhares das mãos em suas têmporas. Sirius lembrou-se repentinamente de estar na enfermaria com Harry depois da última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo; o quão esgotado ele parecia, como ele havia ido além de dos limites da sua força, a qual Sirius não conseguiria chegar, mesmo que ele pensasse que deveria, mesmo que ele quisesse. Ele teve uma urgência repentina de dar uns tapinhas no ombro de Draco, ou bagunçar seus cabelos, mas não o fez.

- Onde está todo mundo? - Draco perguntou, suas pálpebras pendendo com o cansaço.

- Estão todos lá embaixo. Mas você não os verá até amanhã. Eu vou buscar a sua mãe num instante. Eu não posso mandar uma coruja enquanto ela estiver na investigação, mas eu acho que ela não vai ligar se eu aparecer. Não se for algo sobre você.

Draco empurrou, um pouco mal-humorado, o enorme monte de cobertores sobre ele.

- Mas eu quero ver...

- Não - disse Sirius firmemente.

Draco olhou para ele com olhos enormes. Embrulhado em cobertores, tão pálido que cada um de seus cílios salientavam-se como se tivessem sido pintados individualmente, ele parecia ter onze anos.

- Eu estava morto, Sirius. - ele disse. - Eu vi os fundadores, todos com exceção de Slytherin... eu falei com eles, e...

Sirius o pegou firmemente pelos ombros.

- Draco - ele disse. - Você precisa dormir. Seu corpo precisa descansar. Conte-me tudo sobre o que quer que você tenha... visto... amanhã. Certo?

Os olhos de Draco se apertaram.

- Você não acredita em mim.

Sirius suspirou, e o deixou.

- Honestamente? Não, claro que não. Você estava quase morto, Draco. Seu corpo estava sucumbindo. Quem sabe o que sua mente acha que viu? Mas se isso vai te deixar feliz, pode me falar mais sobre isso... amanhã.

Os olhos de Draco haviam se fechado.

- Eu pensei que todos são curiosos sobre o que acontece depois que se morre. - ele disse, suas palavras borradas com cansaço. - Não são?

- Sim, mas ao contrário de você, nós não vamos em missões de reconhecimento para descobrir. Vá dormir, Draco.

Sirius se levantou. Ele estava na metade do caminho através do quarto quando Draco falou novamente:

- Eu vi os pais de Harry, também. - ele disse.

A caneca voou da mão de Sirius e caiu no chão, marcando o assoalho.

- _Você quer dizer Lílian e Tiago? _

- Sim.

Sirius estava ciente que seu coração estava pulsando desigualmente em seu peito.

- O que você quer dizer com tê-los visto?

- O que eu disse. - respondeu Draco, num tipo vago de voz meio sonolenta. - Eu estava num lugar cheio de fantasmas. Havia milhares deles. E os pais de Harry estavam lá; Tiago pensou que eu fosse meu pai, e veio até mim...

- Você se parece com Lúcio. - sussurrou Sirius, e depois: - O que ele _disse?_ - Ele ouviu a angústia esperançosa em sua própria voz, e estremeceu. - Deixe pra lá. - disse ele asperamente. - Você estava meio-morto, Draco, você estava tendo alucinações.

- Por que eu teria alucinações com os pais do Harry? - Draco perguntou sensatamente.

Sirius apertou as pontas dos dedos contra seus olhos. - Eu não sei, Draco. Por que as pessoas têm os sonhos que têm?

- Eram eles. O pai do Harry se parecia muito com ele, e a mãe...

- Draco, eu sei que você já viu fotos deles antes, isso não significa nada. Pelo amor de Deus, não enlouqueça com isso.

- O pai do Harry disse que havia algo em seu cofre de Gringotes para Harry, algo que ele te deu logo antes de morrer...

- Tiago não me deu nada logo antes de morrer. - disse Sirius monotonamente. - Vá dormir, Draco.

Ele ouviu um suspiro de derrota do garoto na cama, e depois um ruído.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

- Boa noite. E Draco?

- O quê?

- Não diga nada a Harry sobre isso, certo?

Um curto silêncio.

- Certo.

Sirius saiu do quarto, fechou a porta atrás dele, e caiu contra esta, suas mãos sobre os olhos. Por que exatamente ele havia mentido para Draco sobre ter recebido algo de Tiago, ele não saberia dizer. No entanto, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ele iria para Gringotes amanhã.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Rony e Gina sentaram com Harry e Hermione (que haviam chegado recentemente via Pó de Flu) à mesa da cozinha quentinha e amarelo-claro dos Weasley, bebendo chá e comendo biscoitos digestivos direto do pacote.

- Ele está _realmente_ bem? - Hermione perguntou pela oitava vez, e pela oitava vez, Rony acenou com a cabeça.

- Ele está bem... infelizmente.

Hermione jogou um biscoito para ele.

- Carma, Rony.

Rony pegou o biscoito e deu-o para Gina, que sorriu para ele.

- Eu não estou preocupado com o meu carma. - disse Rony convencido. - Considerando.

- Verdade. - Harry indicou. - Você salvou a vida do Malfoy. Mesmo que tenha hesitado um pouco, antes...

- Não. Bem, um pouco. É que ele parecia tão morto, parecia fora de propósito.

- Ele estava morto. - disse Hermione, comendo um biscoito. - Clinicamente, de qualquer modo, ele deve ter estado morto. Sem pulso, coração sem bater... sem ondas cerebrais, talvez...

- Malfoy já teve ondas cerebrais? - especulou Rony, mas Hermione o ignorou.

- É interessante, - ela emendou, seus olhos brilhando. - que Draco estando clinicamente morto foi o bastante para desfazer o efeito da poção do amor. É um cruzamento entre magia e ciência que eu não havia considerado antes, e as possíveis implicações...

- Pegue mais um biscoito, Hermione. - disse Harry, firmemente, pondo um na mão dela.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Estou sendo chata?

Ele beijou a orelha dela.

- Sim, mas de um modo muito interessante.

- Gina está interessada. - disse Hermione, apontando para Gina, que estava com a mão no queixo e sorria.

- Não, não estou. - disse Gina candidamente. - Eu estava apenas pensando que Rony agora, oficialmente, já teve mais ação com Draco do que eu. - Ela se virou e deu um sorriso ofuscante para o seu irmão. - Parabéns, Rony!

Rony empalideceu.

- Eu tenho que escovar os dentes. - ele disse, fazendo como se fosse se levantar, mas Gina agarrou seu braço e o puxou de volta para baixo.

- Você já escovou os dentes doze vezes e isso não ajudou. - ela disse. - Enfrente isso. Você beijou Malfoy e não há nada que você possa fazer a esse respeito.

- Pronto, pronto. - disse Harry, sorrindo como um demônio. - Foi um procedimento médico. Um procedimento médico que apenas se parece _muito_ com agarração.

- Foi você quem ficou todo histérico! - disse Rony, apontando um dedo trêmulo para Harry. - Eu apenas o deixaria morrer!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não, você não faria isso, Rony, porque você é um cara legal e caras legais não deixam outras pessoas simplesmente morrerem, mesmo completos inoportunos como Malfoy.

- Argh. - disse Rony, e pôs sua cabeça na mesa.

- Rony está tendo probleminhas. - Gina cantou, levantando-se animada pra pegar leite da porta da geladeira. - Rony está tendo pro-ble-miii-nhas...

- Eu odeio todos vocês. - disse Rony, numa voz abafada.

- Ah, que é isso? Apenas estamos te fazendo medo. Ei, como você sabia todos aqueles feitiços antiafogamento, de qualquer modo? - Harry emendou, curioso. - Não que tenham funcionado, mas ainda assim, foi impressionante.

- Bem, eles teriam funcionando se ele não tivesse afundado há tanto tempo. - disse Rony. Depois ele olhou para Gina, que olhou de volta para ele, e suspirou.

- Nós tínhamos um irmão. - ela disse, olhando para as suas mãos. - Entre Percy e Carlinhos. Ele se afogou na mina quando tinha três anos. Nós nunca o conhecemos, mas mamãe e papai insistiram para que todos nós soubéssemos feitiços antiafogamento, apenas no caso de algo acontecer.

Hermione olhou para Harry, que parecia atônito. Aparentemente nenhum deles sabia desse fato sobre a família de Rony. Ambos podiam, de qualquer modo, dizer que perguntas nesse tópico não seriam bem-vindas, então se contiveram.

- Por que então não tamparam a mina? - inquiriu Hermione.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Não se pode fazê-lo. Tentaram. Há algum tipo de proteção mágica lá. Tampe-a, e ela volta a ser a mesma no dia seguinte. Então puseram proteção ao redor. Só retiraram quando Gina tinha doze anos, imaginamos que fôssemos grandes o bastante para não cair lá, e todos nós sabemos nadar, então... Harry, como você sabia aquela outra coisa?

- Respiração boca-a-boca? - disse Harry, e fez uma careta. - Eu costumava ir com Duda pras aulas de natação, mas eu não podia ter as aulas com ele, porque custava dinheiro. Então eu costumava ficar na aula de respiração boca-a-boca. Eu devo ter feito as mesmas aulas umas quinze vezes.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Eu pensei que você havia aprendido ao assistir S.O.S. Malibu.

Harry pareceu indignado.

- Eu nunca assisti S.O.S. Malibu!

- Aposto que sim.

- Sobre o que vocês dois estão falando? - Rony perguntou, levantando a cabeça de seus braços.

- Garotas em biquínis. - disse Hermione.

- Não sei se mesmo isso poderia me tirar do meu desespero. - disse Rony melancolicamente.

- _Desespero?_ - Hermione pulou, andou em volta da mesa, segurou Rony pelos ombros, e beijou-o firmemente em ambas as bochechas. - Você salvou a vida de alguém, Rony Weasley. - ela anunciou. - Eu acho que isso faz de você um herói. E o fato de que você nem ao menos gosta dele, isso o faz ainda mais heróico. Isso, sim.

Rony corou vermelho.

- Está certo! - concordou Gina, precipitando-se para abraçar Rony também. Hermione atirou seus braços ao redor de Rony pelo outro lado.

- Ei, - Rony protestou fracamente, contudo ele parecia estar se divertindo. - Meninas! Vocês estão bagunçando o meu cabelo. - Harry olhou para eles, sorriu, se levantou, e atirou-se ao abraço em grupo com tanto entusiasmo que Rony foi derrubado da sua cadeira e todos os quatro caíram no chão num amontoado de risadas.

- Bem, bem... - disse uma voz divertida da porta. - Estou atrasado para a orgia ou ainda dá tempo?

Gina olhou para cima, corada de tanto rir, e pôs uma mão na boca em surpresa.

- _Carlinhos!_

O resto deles olhou para cima também. Era certamente Carlinhos Weasley, com os cabelos bagunçados e com o olhar cansado. Ele estava vestindo suas roupas de cuidar de dragões, e havia uma alça de mochila suja que passava através de suas costas.

- Oi todo mundo! - ele disse.

Rony pulou de pé.

- Carlinhos! Como você chegou aqui? Dragão?

Carlinhos revirou os olhos.

- Eu já te disse antes, Rony, pessoas não se locomovem em dragões. É apenas um mito bonito. E Aparatei, o que você acha?

Gina se levantou e deu uma mão para puxar Hermione.

- Você veio por causa de Draco? - ela perguntou a Carlinhos, parecendo curiosa.

Carlinhos olhou inexpressivo.

- Por causa de Draco?

Houve um passo na escada e Sirius entrou na cozinha, parecendo desgrenhado e imensuravelmente cansado. Porém seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver Carlinhos.

- Carlinhos. - ele disse ansiosamente, cruzando a sala para apertar a mão dele. - Você recebeu minha coruja, então? Ótimo, eu realmente preciso voltar à Mansão, e...

Carlinhos estava balançando a cabeça.

- Eu não recebi nenhuma coruja de você. Eu vim porque mamãe escreveu e me disse sobre papai ser eleito Ministro, e como eles teriam que ficar em Londres por uns dias, ela me pediu que... - ele olhou em volta novamente, como se visse Harry e Hermione pela primeira vez. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, de qualquer modo?

Houve um breve silêncio. Harry olhou para Rony. Rony olhou para Gina. Gina olhou para Sirius. Sirius olhou para Carlinhos, e suspirou.

- Venha para a sala de estar por um segundo, Carlinhos. - ele disse. - Eu lhe darei os detalhes.

- Certo. - disse Carlinhos devagar, suspendendo sua mochila em suas costas.

Sirius se virou para o resto deles.

- Eu quero um de vocês para sentar ao lado de Draco, no caso de algo acontecer... nada acontecerá, ele está bem, mas é apenas uma precaução.

- Eu vou. - disse Gina imediatamente.

- Obrigado.

Sirius se virou para Carlinhos.

- Vamos.

Enquanto Carlinhos seguia Sirius pra fora da cozinha, Hermione ouviu-o dizer:

- Eu trouxe uma garrafa de Oldgen´s Old Firewhiskey comigo.

Sirius deu tapinhas nas suas costas.

- Deus o abençoe, Carlinhos Weasley.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Aqui está o livro sobre o qual eu estava lhe falando. - disse Rony, entrando na sala de estar onde Hermione estava sentada no sofá estofado, suas mãos em volta de uma caneca de chá. Harry estava deitado sobre suas costas no sofá, sua cabeça no colo de Hermione, um braço jogado sobre seu rosto.

Hermione abaixou sua caneca e pegou o livro mencionado, encadernado em um couro aparentemente mofado com alguma inscrição de ouro na lombada: _"Vidas dos Fundadores de Hogwarts"_

- Obrigada, Rony.

Rony sentou-se na poltrona próxima a ela.

- Tá dormindo? - perguntou, movendo o queixo na direção de Harry.

- Mmmph... - disse Harry sem se mover.

- Isso quer dizer que não. - disse Hermione, abrindo o livro e começando a examinar as páginas. - Eu acho.

- O que você está procurando no livro? - Rony perguntou curioso.

- Não tenho exatamente certeza. Informações sobre suas vidas... eu quero saber mais sobre a relação entre Slytherin e Rowena.

- Não havia nada no diário de Slytherin?

- Sim, mas ele estava bem louco sobre aquela coisa toda e apenas viajava sobre destino e premonições e muito sobre lagartos. O que era interessante sobre Slytherin... bem, para mim, de qualquer forma, eram os paralelos para Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado. Quero dizer, Voldemort pegou um monte de idéias de Slytherin, eu acho... a Marca Negra, todo o processo pela qual ele tentou alcançar a imortalidade. Eu não sei o que significa, mas...

- Isso significa que ele é mau, Hermione. - Rony disse, um pouco amargamente. - Em qualquer época que você esteja.

Hermione moveu a cabeça pro lado, mas não conseguia ler a expressão dele.

- Você está bem?

Antes que Rony pudesse responder, a porta da sala de estar se abriu e Sirius e Narcisa entraram. O rosto de Narcisa estava quase escondido pelo capuz de sua capa, mas Hermione podia ver o quão ansiosa ela parecia. Sem aviso, ela desceu até Rony, e o beijou. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Rony ficou vermelho.

- Sirius me contou o que você fez por Draco. - ela lhe disse.

- Er... - disse Rony, afundando em seu assento. - Não foi nada.

- Não foi nada! Foi tudo. Você é uma pessoa brava, maravilhosa, extraordinária, Ronald Weasley, e eu sou grata a você.

Rony, ainda ocupado explorando todos os possíveis tons de vermelho que sua pele poderia ficar, aparentava não ter nada a dizer a isso.

Sirius parecia que, se não estivesse tão cansado, poderia ter sorrido.

- Venha, amor... - ele disse. - Draco está lá em cima com Carlinhos e Gina.

Soltando Rony com um último olhar de gratidão, Narcisa seguiu Sirius até em cima.

Hermione sorriu para Rony.

- Você foi beijado muitas vezes essa noite, não foi?

Rony piscou, sua cor voltando ao normal.

- Certo. - ele disse de má vontade. - Eu ainda não gosto do Malfoy. Mas a mãe dele tudo bem.

Hermione tentou não rir, para não perturbar Harry.

- Você é uma pessoa brava, maravilhosa, extraordinária, Ronald Weasley. - ela disse. Rony lhe fez uma careta. - Talvez ela possa convencer o Ministério a lhe dar uma medalha... oh, ou você poderia ter a sua própria figurinha nos sapos de chocolate.

- Bah. - disse Rony, mas pareceu pensativo. Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, e beijou Hermione na têmpora. - Eu estou indo para a cama. Vejo você pela manhã.

- Até mais.

- Humpf . - Disse Harry novamente, debilmente ondulando alguns dedos na direção de Rony.

- Isso quer dizer boa noite. - Hermione traduziu para o benefício de Rony. Ele acenou da porta e foi embora, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Distraidamente mexendo no cabelo de Harry, Hermione voltou ao livro. - Hey, Harry, você quer que eu leia em voz alta pra você?

- Hummmmtá...

- Certo, então. _O folclore diz que o Licanto foi inventado por ninguém menos que Rowena Ravenclaw _- ela leu - _para lidar com a peste de lobisomens que estava assolando as ilhas Britânicas._ - Isso seria graças a Slytherin, tenho certeza. - _E era normalmente feito de prata, um metal temido pelos licantropos. Pode ser facilmente enfeitiçado para virar uma Chave de Portal, purifica a água e_... faz as roupas das garotas invisíveis. O que você acha disso, Harry?

Harry não respondeu.

- Você está dormindo, não está? - Hermione suspirou, olhando para o topo da cabeça dele.

Era uma pergunta retórica. Harry estava de fato adormecido, seus olhos bem fechados, sua mão esquerda segurando a bainha do cardigã dela. Ela suspirou e baixou o livro.

- Harry... - ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele, se maravilhando que apesar de seu habitual desleixo, era tão macio.

Com cuidado para não incomodá-lo, ela pôs a mão no bolso e tirou a varinha. - _Quiesce_. - ela murmurou suavemente, gentilmente acariciando a bochecha dele. - _Dulce somnolus_. - e sentiu que ele relaxava contra ela ainda mais. Ela mesma havia inventado o feitiço, um feitiço para sono descansado e sem problemas, especificamente para Harry. Ela havia visto ele adormecer vezes o bastante, sobre seus livros na biblioteca, no salão comunal da Grifinória, para saber que o sono dele era raramente pacífico. E ela havia usado-o nele freqüentemente antes, embora ele não soubesse. Era porque ele tinha pesadelos: isso ela sabia porque Rony a havia contado. De fato, ele os tinha tanto que Simas Finnigan havia sugerido anteriormente a Rony que eles perguntassem se Harry podia ser removido para outro quarto, ou mesmo ter um só dele, então ele não os incomodaria mais os acordando. Em conseqüência, Rony respondeu que se ele, Simas, alguma outra vez sugerisse algo como isso, ele, Rony, o jogaria no lago.

Hermione suspirou. Ela sabia que ela deveria acordar Harry, mandá-lo dormir no quarto de Rony enquanto ela ia para o de Gina, mas era algo como um privilégio especial, ela pensou, ver o sono de alguém a quem você ama, e ela dificilmente podia ver Harry dormindo em paz. E isso era duplamente precioso porque naqueles momentos em que ele dormia, ela podia ter a certeza de que ele não estava em nenhum perigo, não seria repentinamente posto em risco, machucado ou morto ou horrivelmente mutilado. Ela pousou o livro na mesa próxima ao sofá e se inclinou para frente, pondo seus braços ao redor de Harry, e deixou seu cabelo cair em volta como uma cortina sobre ambos, escondendo o resto do mundo de vista.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco acordou, mas manteve seus olhos fechados, ainda se recuperando do choque de ter dormido... e não ter sonhado. Virou-se, abriu os olhos e viu um borrão de cores que lentamente transformou-se no papel de parede amarelo berrante do quarto de Percy, um quadrado de céu azul no lado de fora da janela, a cadeira vermelha perto da cama, um borrão preto, branco e verde que oscilou uma vez e virou Harry.

Harry estava sentado na cadeira com o queixo na mão, um de seus pés apoiado na cama. Ele parecia bem acordado e horrivelmente alegre, e em seu colo, brilhando com a luz do sol que entrava da janela, estava a espada de Slytherin.

Draco se sentou tão rápido que sua cabeça girou.

- Potter, o que você acha que está fazendo?

Harry fitou-o, estranhando.

- Estou sentando numa cadeira. Há algo incomum nisso?

- Você está realmente aqui? Tipo, solidamente aqui e só não uma projeção?

Em resposta, Harry chutou o lado da cama.

- Sim.

- Isso é inteligente? Dados os eventos de ontem? Estou surpreso que Sirius o deixe chegar perto de mim.

- Eu não contei a ninguém sobre ontem.

- Você não _contou_? Como - por que não?

- Duas coisas. - disse Harry, inclinando-se e colocando a espada contra a parede, onde brilhava contra o papel de parede amarelo de Percy. - Um: No estado em que está, você não poderia me atacar nem com um pedaço de espaguete porque seria muito pesado para você. Dois: Você não sonhou ontem à noite, sonhou?

- Não. - disse Draco, olhando desconfiado para Harry. - E daí?

- E daí que a poção do amor não foi o único feitiço quebrado pela sua morte.

- Potter, - disse Draco, em dúvida. - Essa é uma teoria meio fraca...

- Então me deixe perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Você quer me matar agora?

- Erm. Bem. Não, pra dizer a verdade.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eis a prova. - ele soltou a espada encostada na parede, esticou-se, pegou um copo d'água da mesa-de-cabeceira e o deu a Draco. - Aqui. Tome isso. E pare de reclamar.

Draco se sentou para tomar a água, e olhou para baixo. Ele parecia estar vestindo pijamas marrons. As coisas de segunda-mão dos Weasley, ele pensou, carrancudo. Marrom era segunda pior cor que lhe caía mal, perdendo para o rosa.

- A propósito, eu dormi por quanto tempo? E quem decidiu que sua aparência horrenda fosse a primeira coisa que eu visse quando acordasse?

- Você quer dizer por enquanto tempo você desmaiou? - respondeu Harry - Umas dezesseis horas. E nós estivemos nos revezando para vigiar você.

Draco fitou-o com profunda suspeita.

- Quem pôs esses pijamas em mim?

- O Rony. Ah, e ele também lhe deu um banho de esponja. Ele ficou muito afim de você. É realmente fofo.

Draco cuspiu toda a água na cama.

- O quêêêê?

- Brincadeira. - disse Harry, alegre. - Não tema, Rony ainda o odeia com fervor. E foi a sua mãe que colocou os pijamas. Ela ficou aqui a noite toda e a manhã inteira, mas teve que voltar pro Ministério essa tarde. Ela mandou muito amor e beijos, que eu me recuso a entregar pessoalmente.

- Bom. - disse Draco, lançando um olhar sombrio para Harry. - Você está repugnantemente feliz essa manhã, Potter. Que é que aconteceu?

Harry encostou-se em sua cadeira e sorriu para Draco. Draco achou que ele não havia visto Harry tão feliz em semanas. Era levemente perturbador. Ele havia se acostumado com Harry com um eterno olhar carrancudo ou preocupado.

- Bem, Malfoy. É sobre aquela poção do amor.

Draco sentiu-se corar levemente. Ele esticou-se e colocou o copo na mesa-de-cabeceira com um estampido.

- Oh. Sim?

- Você sabia que era reversível somente pela morte?

- Não. E?

- Bem. Você morreu.

- Morri mesmo. - Draco piscou em surpresa - Eu morri. - ele disse novamente, tentando saber como se sentia em relação ao fato.

Harry estava quieto. Ele era um pouco como Sirius naquele aspecto, Draco pensou. Ele sabia quando falar e quando se calar.

- Então eu posso falar com ela? - disse Draco, finalmente.

- Hermione? Uh, sim. - disse Harry, com um pouco de hesitação. - Por que não? Oh - ele esticou a mão para trás de si, e levantou um pacote embrulhado com um papel marrom. - Quase esqueci. Você recebeu uma coruja.

- Mesmo? De quem?

- De Snape. - disse Harry, entregando o pacote como se ele fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. - Malfoy, por que Snape está lhe mandando pacotes como esse?

- Eu estava na casa dele. Longa história. - Draco rasgou o barbante que mantinha o pacote fechado, mas seus dedos ainda não o obedeciam direito.

_Aqui. _

Draco olhou para cima quando Harry tirou algo de seu bolso e jogou para ele. Ele o pegou por reflexo. Era o canivete de Sirius, o mesmo que havia feito a cicatriz na mão de Draco. E uma igual na mão de Harry.

_Valeu. _

Ele puxou a lâmina e cortou o pacote. Um frasco cheio de líquido da cor de asfalto e um papel dobrado caíram em seu colo. Ele empurrou o bilhete para dentro do bolso do peito dos pijamas, girou e tirou a tampa do frasco, e bebeu todo o líquido, fazendo uma fraca careta ao gosto agora-familiar da Poção de Força de Vontade.

Harry fitava-o como se esperasse que surgissem besouros gigantes dos seus ouvidos.

- Não acredito que você bebeu isso. Você sabe o que era? Poderia ter sido veneno. Você _ficou_ na casa do Snape?

Draco deixou o canivete na mesa-de-cabeceira e deu de ombros.

- A diferença entre nós, Potter - bem, uma das muitas diferenças entre nós - é que Snape gosta de mim. Ele não me enviaria veneno. E sim, ele me deixou ficar com ele. Mais ou menos. Eu meio que saí sem dizer pra onde eu estava indo.

- Estou chocado! Isso é _tão não_ do seu feitio, Malfoy.

- Pare de tentar fazer-me sentir culpado. Sirius já foi o suficiente. Olhe, eu ainda acho que fiz a coisa certa.

- A coisa certa? Malfoy, você _morreu_. Eu acho que as palavras "eu te disse" são um pouco redundantes nessa situação.

- Ah, muito engraçado.

- Eu só pensei que fôssemos--

- O quê? Amigos? Nós não somos amigos.

- Eu ia dizer "parceiros", mas bem, seja como quiser.

Draco piscou para Harry. Era a sua imaginação, ou Harry parecia levemente magoado? _E daí?_, ele pensou para si, e então, mais contrito, bem...

- Nós não podemos ser parceiros. - ele lembrou, levemente menos mal-humorado - No minuto que eu vi você ontem, eu o apunhalei. Eu acho que isso acaba com qualquer relação do tipo Batman e Robin.

- Olhe, Malfoy, meu argumento não era que você deveria ficar mais um tempo e ceder aos ímpetos assassinos que tem em relação a mim. Meu argumento era que você deveria ter nos contado sobre esse seu pequeno plano. Você acha que Sirius o impediria de pedir ajuda ao Snape? Ele teria escrito por você, mexendo uns pauzinhos no Ministério; Lupin poderia ter-lhe dado feitiços encorajadores...

- Ou eles poderiam ter me algemado nas masmorras com os instrumentos de tortura.

_Como o meu pai faria. _

- Você não sabe em quem confiar, não é?

- Eu não confio em mim mesmo. - disse Draco abruptamente - Esse é o problema.

- Bem, eu confio em você. - disse Harry, fez uma careta, e parecia que queria adicionar "então pronto", mas estava se controlando.

- E essa é uma coisa estúpida a se fazer. - disse Draco, sem emoção.

- Não sou eu quem faz coisas estúpidas. Esse é o seu departamento.

Draco cruzou os braços e encarou Harry.

- Eu não _faço_ coisas estúpidas.

- Oh, eu não sei. Primeiro você insiste em manter um objeto que, você sabe perfeitamente bem, é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal. Aí, você não conta a ninguém que a espada está te dando pesadelos e mandando-o matar seus amigos. E então, você dispensa o Lupin quando ele está tentando te ajudar, responde ao Sirius, e vai embora no meio da noite com sua espada demoníaca e tenta servir de comida para um grupo de dragões enormes e raivosos. O que você estava planejando fazer para conseguir um "bis"? Ficar no topo de uma colina durante uma tempestade de raios vestindo uma armadura toda molhada e gritando "Todos os deuses são bundões!" no topo de seus pulmões?

Draco caiu na gargalhada e a tensão de raiva entre os dois, que havia decrescido bastante, sumiu.

Harry sorriu de contra-vontade.

- Isso foi, de fato, muito engraçado, Potter. E eu que pensava que você tinha o senso de humor de uma bacia de tapioca molhada.

- Então você admite que pode errar.

Draco olhou para Harry.

Harry olhou de volta com olhos verdes e firmes.

- Tudo bem. - disse Draco - Às vezes, eu erro. É claro, - ele adicionou - isso acontece na mesma freqüência que o céu fica verde e a Terra gira ao contrário, mas, você sabe...

- Eu vou tomar isso como uma completa confissão de culpa, incluindo as desculpas. Agora é a sua vez de fazer algo por mim.

- Ah é? O quê?

- Me diga algo sobre Snape. - disse Harry, meio que inesperadamente. - Algo... comprometedor. Para que quando ele estiver me encarando na aula de Poções com aqueles olhinhos feiosos, eu posso pensar "certo, cara, vá em frente e encare, mas eu sei que você é realmente um jogador amador de sinuca lá no Três Vassouras, onde você faz com que todos lhe chamem de Jimbo".

Draco gaguejava com as risadas.

- Potter! Você soa igualzinho à mim!

- Nem um pouco. Vamos, Malfoy, desembucha. Você esteve na casa dele. Você tem que saber de alguma coisa. Ele tortura animaizinhos? Ele tem fotos da Professora McGonagall debaixo do travesseiro? Ele se veste como uma mulher quando ninguém está por perto?

Draco sorriu.

- Snape? Um travesti? Com aquele nariz?

- Vai lá, Malfoy! Tem que ter alguma coisa!

- Bem - Draco cedeu - Eu bem que ouvi ele cantando "Hooked On A Feeling" no chuveiro.

- Você tá brincando.

- Ele cantou até que bem. Conseguiu as notas altas e tudo o mais.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer melhor.

- Invente alguma coisa. - Harry sugeriu.

Draco encarou-o sombriamente.

- Ah, é. Você não mente. Você sempre foi assim ou isso faz parte de toda essa coisa do Draco Malfoy Novo e Melhorado?

Draco bocejou e pegou um travesseiro extra.

- Não se preocupe, Potter. - ele disse, colocando-o atrás de sua cabeça. - Eu posso não mentir, mas ainda sou um grande fã de todos os outros pecados: cólera, sexo, música alta... você pode ficar com a mentira.

- Por que você fica com os pecados divertidos?

- Porque eu sou um cara divertido?

- Se você pensa--

Harry parou por causa do toque na porta, inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, e sorriu.

- Hermione. - ele anunciou - Deve ser a vez dela de te vigiar.

Draco fitou-o curiosamente.

- Como você sabe que é ela?

Harry levemente deu de ombros.

- Você _conhece_ a batida dela?

As orelhas de Harry ficaram rosa, e ele olhou para Draco, desafiante.

- Não me diga que você não sabe.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, a porta abriu e Hermione entrou. Ela olhou para Harry, e então para Draco, e sorriu hesitantemente.

- Então você acordou. Como se sente?

Draco sorriu angelicalmente.

- Eu me sinto bem.

_Ela está bem bonita _, ele pensou agradavelmente para Harry. _E aquela saia. Muito curta. Não acredito que você a deixa vestir isso. _

Harry fez um som de como se estivesse engasgando. Hermione olhou-o, surpresa.

- Harry, o que foi?

Harry fez um gesto de "deixa pra lá".

- Nada. Inspirei um pouco de poeira.

_Retire o que disse, Malfoy. _

Hermione ainda estava sorrindo para Draco.

- Quando você acordou?

- Oh, há alguns minutos. - ele disse, com um bocejo exagerado. _Olha como ela está sorrindo pra mim. Ela realmente gosta de mim. Ah, não aquele tipo de amor-sem-fim que vocês dois têm, mas daquele tipo de pura atração animal. Olhe, ela está me despindo com os olhos. _

_Ela não está lhe despindo com os olhos. _

Hermione estava preocupada.

- Harry, você está bem? Você parece que está com dor de cabeça.

Draco parecia levemente curioso. _Tem usado a velha desculpa da dor de cabeça de novo?_

Harry fez outro som de engasgamento. _Cale a boca, Malfoy. Ou haverá um acidente. _

_Que tipo de acidente? _

_O tipo que eu acidentalmente tiro suas vísceras com o descascador de cenouras. _

- Ahem. - interferiu Hermione, parecendo impaciente. - Por que vocês dois estão sentados olhando um pra cara do outro? Eu interrompi alguma coisa?

- Como? - Harry virou-se, e piscou para ela. - Ah. Não. Está tudo bem.

Atrás dele, Draco deu uma risada. _Cai fora, Potter, e nos deixe sozinhos um pouco, vai? _

_De jeito nenhum. _

A resposta de Draco tinha um tom choroso. _Mas você prometeu..._

Harry virou para ele, então parou e olhou, com culpa, para Hermione, que estava encarando os dois com uma expressão irritada.

- Vocês acabaram de ser anti-sociais e estranhos? - ela disse, sua voz medida. - Porque Rony estava dizendo que precisava falar com você, Harry.

Harry levantou-se relutantemente, atravessou o quarto, parou ao lado de Hermione, e então, sem nenhum aviso, a pegou e a beijou. Não foi nem um beijo casual, esse era o tipo de beijo que derreteria metal sólido. Quando ele a soltou, Hermione desequilibrou-se e encostou-se na parede, olhando-o com olhos enormes.

- Harry?

Ele retornou o olhar inocentemente.

- Sim?

Hermione tomou seu braço e o puxou para mais perto, falando suavemente em seu ouvido.

- Você não, er, tem um problema com Draco e eu conversando sozinhos, tem?

Harry olhou de relance para Draco, que havia pegado o copo d'água da mesa-de-cabeceira e estava examinando-o com um grande interesse.

- Oh - disse Harry - Não. Tudo bem. Vocês dois tenham uma boa… conversa.

Hermione o beijou na bochecha.

- Amo você.

Ela a beijou de volta, no seu estado distraído errado a bochecha e beijando o nariz dela.

- E eu amo você. Te vejo depois. - ele adicionou, virando e acenando para Draco. _Toque-a só uma vez, Malfoy, e eles estarão recolhendo pedacinhos de Malfoy do carpete por anos._

- Até mais tarde, Potter. - Draco retornou o gesto. _E se você não nos achar quando voltar, nós estaremos no banheiro brincando de estudante safadinha e diretor pervertido. _

Harry colocou sua cabeça entre a porta enquanto a fechava. _Me lembre porquê nós salvamos sua vida? _

_Porque vocês são os bonzinhos. _

_Veremos sobre isso. _

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Quem quer que tenha dado o nome de "Rua da Saudade" era um cretino, Sirius pensou, olhando ao seu redor. "Rua da Saudade" conjurava a imagem de uma pequena estrada de interior rodeada de flores, céu azul, pássaros cantando. Talvez fosse assim se você tivesse sorte. No seu caso, no entanto, a imagem era de uma estrada escura seguida por espinhos cruéis, pavimentada com pedras pontiagudas, rodeada pelas tumbas de seus amigos.

Sirius virou-se lentamente. Estava frio no cofre #711 de Gringotes e a sua respiração saía como fumaça. Fazia anos que ele não ia lá; geralmente seus extratos e depósitos era feitos por correio coruja, e não havia necessidade para uma visita pessoal. E nenhum desejo de sua parte de ver os detritos de sua vida anterior.

Em um canto estava a sua motocicleta, brilhando e perfeita graças aos feitiços anti-ferrugem. Havia baús que guardavam suas roupas velhas, seus livros do colégio, álbuns de fotos, seu Certificado de Auror. Havia muito ouro, a indenização que o Ministério havia sido forçado a pagar quando o seu nome havia sido limpado. Mil Galeões para cada ano que ele havia passado na prisão. Era muito dinheiro. Sirius havia tocado em muito pouco dele.

Ele foi até um canto do cofre e se ajoelhou no meio de vários livros e papéis. Demorou algum tempo, mexendo nos papéis, até achar o que estava procurando.

Um livro. Muito largo, capa de couro, uma espinha de prata. _Interpretações Dialéticas da Arte e Ciência da Aritmancia, por K. Fraser. _

Sirius fechou seus olhos, e ouviu a voz de Tiago, viva e divertida, dizendo que esse era o título mais entediante que ele tinha conseguido inventar.

Ele abriu os olhos, suspirou, e pressionou com força o F em 'Fraser'.

-pop-

A capa do livro abriu, expondo um espaço entalhado dentro. Havia, anteriormente servido como esconderijo para o Mapa do Maroto, antes da confiscação. Agora, escondia outra coisa.

Os olhos de Sirius arregalaram-se.

- Tiago, - ele sussurrou, sua respiração saindo de sua boca em pequenas nuvens brancas. - O que diabos você espera que ele faça com isso?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

No momento que Harry saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, um silêncio constrangedor passou-se entre Draco e Hermione. Hermione olhou para o chão. Draco olhou para a janela.

Finalmente, Draco suspirou.

- Olá. - ele disse.

Hermione limpou a garganta.

- E olá pra você também. - ela respondeu, e hesitou.

Ele estava meio-sentado na cama, as cobertas caindo, e apesar de ele estar vestindo pijamas enormes e ridículos, e apesar de seu cabelo estar em pé para todos os lados como se fosse uma versão platinada do de Harry, (inevitavelmente, Hermione teve uma visão repentina de Harry com cabelos loiros, e quase gritou), ainda havia uma certa dignidade emanando dele.

- Você pode chegar mais perto, sabe. - ele disse - Eu me afoguei, não é contagioso.

Ela tentou sorrir para ele.

- Eu não sabia se você queria que eu me aproximasse. - ela disse, e andou até à cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Harry.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não estou com raiva de você, se é isso que você quer dizer.

- Pensei que estivesse,- ela começou, e hesitou. Quase inconscientemente, ela procurou e tocou o Licanto prateado, o qual ela havia colocado em uma corrente em volta do pescoço. - porque eu fui completamente horrível com você e eu sinto muito. Eu não sei o que dizer, exceto que eu não era exatamente eu. Eu nunca o teria tratado daquele jeito se estiver normal. Eu nunca teria pedido para você mentir.

- Bem, eu consegui contornar a situação ao não falar muito. - disse Draco, com um sorriso torto.

- Conhecendo você, isso deve ter sido tão ruim quanto.- Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo porque você fez isso. - respondeu Draco brevemente, e seu sorriso desapareceu. - De qualquer forma, já acabou.

Hermione sentiu um pouco de inquietação em seu tom.

- Bem, - ela disse, o mais alegre que podia - pelo menos agora nós podemos ser amigos.

- Não - Draco respondeu, não olhando para ela. - Nós não vamos ser amigos, Hermione.

Ela largou o Licanto em surpresa.

- O quê? Por que não?

- Porque eu estou dizendo.

- Isso não é resposta.

Draco suspirou.

- Porque alguém me disse uma vez que existe um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. E isso. - ele indicou o espaço entre eles - você e eu, o que quer que somos, atrapalha esse equilíbrio.

- O quê? _Não!_ Isso não faz sentido, Draco. Você sabe que não.

- Faz sentido para mim.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Eu amo você. - ela disse, em uma voz que oscilava. - Eu lhe disse isso antes. Talvez não da maneira que eu amo o Harry, mas eu realmente amo você. Você sabe como eu fiquei quando pensei que você tinha morrido? Você sabe como eu me senti?

- _Pare._ - Draco havia jogado as cobertas e agora estava sentado na beira da cama, olhando para ela. - Você não vê que é isso que eu quero dizer?

Eles alcançaram a mão do outro ao mesmo tempo; suas mãos se encontraram, e ela apertou a dele, tentando não reclamar do quão frias estavam.

- Há algo ligando a gente - Draco disse - como eu estou ligado à espada, como meu pai estava ligado à Marca Negra marcada em seu braço. Você se lembra do que Slytherin disse quando viu nós dois? Ele estava feliz. Ele estava _grato._ Porque ele sentiu que essa ligação, esses laços, o que quer que tenhamos, estava funcionando.

- O que há de errado em ter uma ligação? Não precisa ser necessariamente _má._

Draco hesitou.

- Toda noite eu tenho--

- Pesadelos. Eu sei--

- Sim, pesadelos. Sobre você. Bem, sobre outras coisas também, mas você está sempre nele. E eu sei que eles não são necessariamente meus sonhos, eu sei que talvez eles estejam sendo... mandados pra mim de algum lugar, mas ainda assim. Acontece toda noite, Hermione, toda noite e eu temo... Eu não quero machucar o Harry. E eu não quero dizer numa maneira emocional boba. Quero dizer que tenho medo de _realmente_ machucá-lo. Nos sonhos...

Havia um barulho nos ouvidos de Hermione. Ela o encarou, fitou seus olhos cinzas, o carvão da borda, misturando-se com a prata das pupilas.

- O que eu estou fazendo?

- Como?

- Nos _sonhos._ O que estou fazendo?

Draco a olhou com óbvia relutância.

- Algumas vezes estamos casados. Ou, pelo menos, nós moramos juntos e é tudo muito comum e agradável. Outras vezes eu estou... machucando você, nós estamos lutando, e isso não é agradável. Uma vez nós estávamos caçando no bosque juntos. Duas noites atrás eu sonhei que estava doente e que você veio me ver...

- E eu lhe disse ninguém havia me mandado. - disse Hermione, lentamente, sua voz diminuindo com uma cadência morna - e você disse que havia deixado uma cobra lhe morder de propósito.

Draco havia ficado muito pálido.

- E eu disse que a amava.

- E eu disse que você me sacrificaria com o resto.

Draco balançou sua cabeça.

- _Você não. Nunca._

Houve um momento de total silêncio. Draco olhava-a com uma expressão digna de alguém que observava o céu à procura de estrelas cadentes - surpreso, distraído, esperançoso. Finalmente, ele disse:

- _Como_...?

Ela pegou sua outra mão, cobrindo ambas as dele com as suas, esperando que talvez o fizesse ficar menos frio.

- Isso foi o que _eu_ sonhei _ontem_ à noite. - ela disse - Pensei que era só porque eu havia lido sobre as vidas dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, e Salazar Slytherin _foi_ mordido por uma cobra, uma vez, e quase morreu. Mas parecia tão real... - ela se inclinou para frente, olhando-o intensamente. O sangue estava começando a voltar ao seu rosto; havia manchas de cores na bochechas, fazendo-o parecer febril. - Draco, você tem que contar _tudo_. Tudo que tem acontecido com você. Eu posso ajudar a solucionar isso, eu prometo que posso. Você acredita em mim?

Ele hesitou.

- Tudo?

- _Tudo_. Os sonhos, tudinho.

- Até o que eu tive com o Time Feminino Brasileiro de Quadribol?

- Tá bom, esse aí não.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Ei, Rony. Você viu o Harry?

Rony, que estava olhando impacientemente pela janela, olhou para sua irmã, que havia acabado de entrar na sala de estar, carregando um par de botas. Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que ele está no jardim com Carlinhos, descarregando sua frustração na desgnomização. Por quê?

Gina deixou-se cair no chão e começou a amarrar os cadarços das botas.

- Eu queria perguntar a ele se ele podia me emprestar o canivete dele, mas esquece. Por que ele está descarregando?

Rony apontou para a escada, indicando o andar de cima.

- Draco. Hermione. Conversando. Ou o que seja. - ele disse sucintamente.

Gina parecia insatisfeita.

- E Harry deixou? Ele não devia ter deixado.

- É, e você é muito direta. Honestamente, há vidas amorosas complexas e entrelaçadas por aqui. Você não pode não _deixar_ as pessoas fazerem coisas, Gina. Você só tem que confiar nelas.

Gina parecia pensar que esse era um pensamento muito suspeito.

- Eu não vejo motivo.

- Relações são _baseadas_ em confiança.

- Elas não podem ser baseadas em interesse em comum e atração física incontrolável?

- Tente me irritar o quanto quiser, eu vou ignorar você. Para que as botas, à propósito?

- Eu vou lá na adega para investigar.

Rony parecia perplexo.

- Investigar o quê?

Gina deu de ombros.

- O que o papai falou. Nossa antecedência Lufa-lufa. Digo, se Hermione realmente disse que, naquela tapeçaria, Helga Hufflepuff se parecia exatamente comigo. E se ela está relacionada a Rowena... bem, faz sentido que se alguma coisa nos ligasse à Hufflepuff, estaria lá na adega. Quero dizer, há quilômetros de túneis e coisas lá embaixo que ninguém se incomodou em vasculhar por centenas de anos. Se lembra quando o Jorge achou aquele troço parecido com um arpão e papai disse que datava de uma das primeiras rebeliões dos duendes?

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Parece um pouco clichê, mas vai bem com você.

- Por que você não vem comigo? Nós não temos o que fazer aqui mesmo.

Rony tremeu.

- Aranhas. - ele disse brevemente.

A porta abriu com força, e Harry entrou, parecendo desgrenhado. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de terra e havia lama por toda a sua camisa branca. Ele olhou de Gina para Rony.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

- Gina decidiu ir escavar a adega. - disse Rony, dando de ombros.

- E eu quero que Rony vá comigo, mas ele não vai.

- Ele não pode. - Harry corrigiu, pegando Rony pelas costas da camisa. - Eu preciso dele para uma coisa, agora.

Gina fez uma careta.

- Faça como quiser. - ela disse, abriu a porta da adega, e desceu as escadas em passos altos.

Harry olhou para ela, e depois para Rony, uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto.

- Ela parece... diferente, ultimamente. Você não acha?

- Talvez. - cortou Rony. - Harry, você está sujando a minha roupa.

- Ah. Foi mal. Aqui, vamos lá pra cima.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu não acredito que você está anotando o que eu digo.

- Bem, você nunca sabe o que será importante, sabe? - Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. - Eu não posso acreditar que você falou com os Fundadores. Em pessoa. Você é, tipo, história ambulante agora.

Draco parecia triste.

- Prefiro ser 'apelo sexual' ambulante.

- História é uma matéria muito sexy.

- E é por isso que o professor Binns é o favorito das senhoras do Três Vassouras

- O professor Binns está morto, Draco.

- Eu também estava, ontem.

- Exibido. - O sorriso de Hermione tirou o veneno de suas palavras. Ela mordeu a ponta da pena e olhou para Draco de maneira pensativa. Ele estava sentando na cama, com os joelhos dobrados para cima e suas mãos os envolvendo. Hermione estava se inclinando para frente em sua cadeira, o caderno aberto em suas pernas. - Agora, você tem certeza que a Rowena lhe disse que você precisa dos Herdeiros e as suas Chaves.

- Sim. Isso significa algo para você?

- Não, ainda não. Bem, talvez. Eu não sei o que são as outras Chaves, mas eu suspeito que o Licanto é uma. Eu preciso terminar aquele livro sobre os Fundadores, e eu vou pedir pro Sirius trazer o diário de Slytherin. Em algum canto, existe uma explicação.

Frente à energia e o entusiasmo de Hermione, Draco sentiu-se repentinamente muito cansado. Ele bocejou, voltando para debaixo das cobertas.

- Você vai ficar aqui para me ver dormir, também?

- Eu fico, se você quiser. Embora eu ache que já seja a hora do turno do Rony.

- Rony? Ter salvado a minha vida não o libera do dever de vir me vigiar?

Hermione sorriu.

- Tecnicamente, sim, mas nós achamos que seria uma ótima oportunidade para vocês dois conversarem.

Draco gemeu e colocou as cobertas por cima do rosto.

- Isso é uma armadilha.

- Talvez. - disse Hermione severamente - Mas se formos todos trabalhar juntos, e eu acho que temos, então é melhor que todos se dêem bem.

- Talvez Weasley e eu estejamos perfeitamente felizes em odiarmos um ao outro.

Hermione fitou-o severamente.

- O Rony não é uma pessoa odiável. - ela disse - Ele não _quer_ odiar você, nem a ninguém. Ele é simplesmente a pessoa mais doce que você pode conhecer.

Naquele momento, a voz de Rony no corredor tornou-se audível.

- Por que _eu_ tenho que vigiar o hipocondríaco fingido - ele estava exigindo alto de um acompanhante desconhecido, provavelmente Harry. - Você sabe que eu _odeio_ seu sangue puro e suas fibras miseráveis.

- Ele não é hipocondríaco. - veio outra voz... Harry.. parecendo divertido.

- Bem, se ele estiver mesmo doente, uma visita minha pode empurrá-lo para o fundo do abismo. Eu suponho que haja pelo que esperar.

- Vamos lá, Rony, você não quer as suas desculpas?

- Ele não vai se desculpar!

- Aposto que vai.

- Aposto que não.

Hermione rolou os olhos em exasperação.

- Nós podemos ouvir tudo o que estão dizendo! - ela gritou, no topo de sua voz.

Houve um curto silêncio. A porta se abriu e uma mão despercebida (a de Harry) empurrou Rony para dentro do quarto, e bateu a porta em seguida. Rony, com o cabelo todo bagunçado, olhou desconfiado para Draco e Hermione com a expressão alerta de um gato que tinha sido solto em um quarto cheio de rodas-de-fiar.

- O que foi? - ele disse, meio de contra-vontade.

Hermione olhou-o calmamente.

- Rony, ninguém disse nada.

- Bom. - disse Rony.

Hermione olhou para Draco.

- Você não tem nada para dizer pro Rony?

Houve um curto silêncio. Draco inspirou profundamente, e disse:

- Vem cá, Weasley.

Rony aproximou-se lentamente, até que ele estava à um passo do fim da cama de Draco.

- Weasley - disse Draco, parecendo como se cada palavra estava sendo-lhe arrancada com um anzol - Eu, er, eu sei que eu não tenho sido o cara mais fácil de lidar. E eu sei que num mundo ideal, você nunca teria me escolhido como um amigo, ou eu a você, para ser sincero. Mas, dado o que você fez por mim, e tudo o que estivemos passando ultimamente, eu só queria dizer que eu o tenho considerado como alguém.. como alguém.. alguém que eu conheci.

Rony encarou-o.

- _Esse_ é o seu pedido de desculpa?

Draco teve a graça de parecer embaraçado.

- Não consigo evitar. Malfoys não se desculpam. Nos dias antigos, meus ancestrais cortariam um membro e o mandariam para alguém que eles tivessem ofendido, ou cometiam um suicídio ritual.

- Isso soa promissor.

- Não é minha culpa. - disse Draco, soando um pouco magoado - É só a minha personalidade.

- Ah, é? Se isso fosse minha personalidade, eu pediria por um transplante.

- Já CHEGA! - Hermione gritou. Ela se levantou, encarando os dois garotos como alto desgosto. - Vocês são dois idiotas - ela disse firmemente, fechou o caderno e marchou para fora do quarto.

Rony encarou Draco.

-Então, - ele disse - o Garoto Que Morreu.

Draco parecia entediado.

- Eu estava me perguntando o quanto demoraria para que alguém fizesse essa piada idiota.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Você é realmente um idiota.

- Que foi? Só porque você salvou a minha vida quer dizer que eu tenho que rir das suas piadas? Isso é pedir um pouco demais, dada a qualidade delas.

Rony jogou as mãos para o ar.

- Sabe, Malfoy? Eu não me importo. Eu não quero nada vindo de você - nem a sua desculpa, nem sua gratidão, nem nada. Eu não lhe salvei porque pensava que sua vida vale a pena ser salva. Você tem que saber disso.

Houve um curto silêncio. Então Draco disse:

- Isso não muda as coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Você salvou a minha vida. Existem regras no Código de Conduta da Família Malfoy sobre esse tipo de coisa. Eu lhe devo a minha vida. Isso significa que eu terei que colar em você e esperar uma chance de salvar a sua vida, ou-

- Eu já disse, eu não quero-

- Isso não importa. O protocolo deve ser observado. - Draco pôs as pernas para fora da cama, testou-as, e se levantou lentamente. Ele era menor que Percy, então teve que ter cuidado para não tropeçar com as calças do pijama. Ele estendeu a mão, pegou o canivete que Harry havia deixado na mesa-de-cabeceira, e o abriu. Ele jogou para Rony. - Weasley. Pegue.

Rony pegou a faca e fitou-o, questionador.

-Malfoy, o que…?

Em resposta, Draco começou a desabotoar a blusa do pijama.

Rony andou para trás tão rápido que ele tropeçou na ponta do tapete e caiu de costas para o chão, de onde ele olhou para Draco com olhos do tamanho de pratos.

- O que você está _fazendo_?

- Só um segundo. - Draco calmamente terminou de desabotoar os últimos três botões de seu pijama e tirou a gola de seu pescoço. - Levante-se. - ele disse para Rony.

E Rony, com o olhar de alguém que tinha acabado de ver a professora McGonagall tomando banho, obedeceu.

- Tudo bem, mas fique vestido, Malfoy.

Draco sorriu.

- É tudo parte do protocolo. Mas tudo bem. Se você quer. - Ele se elevou à sua altura máxima, os ombros para trás, e olhou diretamente para Rony. - Você salvou a minha vida. - ele disse - A regra n° 613 do Código de Conduta da Família Malfoy diz claramente que agora eu lhe devo um débito em sangue. Isso significa que você pode atirar aquela faca uma vez em mim.

Rony agora parecia ter visto a professora McGonagall tomando banho com Snape.

- Ah, é? Bem, a regra n° 1 do Código de Conduta da Família Weasley também diz claramente 'Sem essa, seu lunático psicótico'.

- Vamos lá. Só uma vez. Meus ancestrais faziam esse tipo de coisa toda hora. Só jogue a faca em mim. Você sabe, só pra ver se entra. Você não precisa mirar nas partes vitais, nem nada. Então todos os débitos entre nós dois estarão quites e eu nunca mais vou perturbar você.

Rony parecia levemente verde.

- Que tal se eu mirar em você com a minha varinha e não com essa faca.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Tem que ter sangue.

Rony o encarou. Então o sorriso mais imperceptível surgiu no canto esquerdo de sua boca.

- Eu tenho que jogá-la? Eu não poderia só andar até você e enfiar ela na sua garganta se eu quisesse?

Draco nem piscou.

- Se você quiser. Mas você não entenderá a cortesia do gesto se você o fizer.

- Você é louco. - disse Rony, sem tom - Você sabe disso.

- Eu sou um Malfoy.

Rony olhou para a faca, suspirou, e encaixou o punho em sua mão.

- Bem, - ele disse - se é tradição...

Draco sentiu um leve calafrio de ansiedade. Rony parecia estar segurando a faca com uma certa... intenção. Certamente ele não poderia ter julgado Weasley errado tanto assim.

Parecendo resignado, Rony girou o canivete, pegou-o pela ponta, e o mirou em Draco.

O estômago de Draco deu uma virada lenta. _É claro que não..._

Rony jogou a faca.

Ela passou pela cabeça de Draco, errando por vários metros, e atingiu a parede atrás dele com a ponta afiada (bem no centro na coleção das velhas medalhas de monitor de Percy, por sinal.)

Draco olhou para Rony.

Rony olhou de volta.

- Parece que eu errei. - Rony disse.

- Bem, - disse Draco, gentilmente - foi uma bela tentativa.

- Hmm... - disse Rony, pensativo, e coçou sua orelha. - Eu poderia tentar outra vez..?

- Não.

- Só por uma--

- Não.

- Eu salvei a sua vida. - lembrou Rony, pelo que Draco suspeitava não iria ser a última vez.

- E então você jogou uma faca em mim! O que há com você, Weasley?

Mas Rony parecia mal tê-lo ouvido.

- Malfoy?

- O quê?

- Existe mesmo uma Regra n° 613 no Código e Conduta da Família Malfoy que diz que eu tenho uma chance de acertar aquela faca em você, ou aquilo foi realmente só pro meu benefício?

Draco olhou-o de volta. E sorriu.

- Pensando nisso, - ele disse - a regra n° 613 na verdade diz que os membros da família Malfoy que têm membros artificiais não deveriam tentar relações sexuais no fosso. Oops.

Rony sacodiu a cabeça.

- Eu sabia.

Draco, ocupando-se em reabotoar seu pijama, ficou surpreso quando olhou para cima e viu Rony fitando-o curiosamente. Rony pausou, inspirou, e disse:

- Ei, Malfoy.

- Quê?

- Você joga xadrez?

- Não.

- Quer aprender?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu não tenho certeza se posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Black. - o Dr. Branford olhou para a cela escura, e de volta para Sirius. - Ou o seu cão. - ele adicionou, nervoso.

- Ele não é um cachorro.

- Não, eu suponho que ele seja mais um lobo, não é? Um lobo muito grande e malvado.

- Ele está inconsciente.

- Não é maravilhoso...? Olhe, eu não estou certo se entendo o motivo de você ter me chamado aqui.

- Meu amigo John Walton, do São Mungos, me disse que você era o melhor para tratar de doenças de Artes das Trevas.

- Sim - concordou o médico - Eu sou o melhor para tratar doenças das Artes das Trevas. Em pessoas. Não em animais.

Sirius cerrou os dentes.

- Ele não é um animal. Ele é um lobisomem.

- Ele não pode ser um lobisomem. - disse o Dr. Branford, com admirável dignidade considerando que Sirius estava encarando-o com uma ferocidade reprimida. - Está de dia.

- Eu sei disso. É por isso que eu o chamei. Ele deveria ter mudado de volta, mas não o fez.

- Eu não sou um veterinário, Sr. Black. Eu sou um medibruxo. Um Auror não poderia-

- Sobre Aurores, eu sou um Auror, e eu posso lhe dizer que a Escola de Aurores não poderá ajudar com isso. Tudo o que eles poderão fazer é levá-lo a um de seus laboratórios para estudá-lo.

- Só porque ele é um lobisomem?

- Porque estamos no meio do dia e ele ainda é um lobo. Porque ele está sofrendo de algo que eu nunca vi antes.

- Eu lhe disse, - disse a voz aguda do demônio da outra cela - ele está sendo Chamado. Quando ele acordar, você vai ouvir berros e urros que nunca ouviu antes. Ele irá destruir as barras tentando sair daqui, tentando chegar ao seu Mestre.

Sirius olhou seu rostinho alegre com ódio e desprezo, notando com satisfação que a sua cabeça parecia achatada onde Harry o havia atingindo com o armário.

- Eu lhe disse para se calar, demônio. - ele começou, e parou, vendo pela expressão do Dr. Branford que o médico havia formado a opinião de que Sirius não era nem um pouco estável. O fato de que ele tinha um demônio e um lobisomem trancados em sua masmorra contribuiu indubitavelmente, junto com o fato de que Sirius, que não tinha tido tempo para fazer a barba nem pentear os cabelos nos últimos dois dias, estava começando a parecer muito com o sua foto dos pôsteres de "Procurado" pós-Azkaban .

Sirius virou-se para ele com um suspiro.

- Olhe... ele não é um animal. Se ele fosse, eu teria chamado um veterinário. Você poderia... só dar uma olhada nele?

O médico suspirou. Então, com uma careta ansiosa, ele se ajoelhou no chão molhado da masmorra e passou sua varinha pelas barras, tocando a ponta no pêlo do lobisomem. Quando ele recolheu a varinha, ela estava emitindo um raio instável de luz violeta.

- Bem, parece que é verdade que ele é humano. - disse o doutor, se levantando e virando a varinha em sua mão, examinando o raio de luz. - E ele foi atingindo com um feitiço Atordoante muito poderoso. Força de Magid, eu diria. Se você não acordá-lo, ele ficará desmaiado por pelo menos um dia.

- Ele está em algum perigo? Está morrendo?

- Só inconsciente. Eu não posso dizer com certeza por quanto tempo essa inconsciência vai demorar, mas eu lhe darei alguns encantos para dor caso ele acorde. Mais do que isso, eu realmente não posso fazer.

- Obrigado, doutor. - disse Sirius, aceitando os pacotes de encantos que o Dr. Branford estava tirando de sua maletinha preta, e guardado-os em seu bolso. - Quanto eu lhe devo?

- Nada. - disse o médico, recuando de Sirius. - Eu já vou indo, está bem?

- Eu lhe chamarei se tiver alguma mudança--

- Não, por favor, não. - disse o Dr. Branford, e saiu.

Sirius suspirou, encostando a cabeça contra as barras da jaula, ouvindo os passos do médico morrerem com a distância. Lentamente, ele tirou sua varinha da manga de suas vestes, e tocou a ponta em uma das barras.

- _Alter orbis attinge._ - ele disse, usando um feitiço que tinha aprendido no treinamento de Aurores, que o alertaria quando Lupin acordasse com um zumbido de sua varinha. Ele olhou para Lupin. - Velho amigo, - ele disse - em que eu lhe meti?

O lobo não respondeu, e na verdade não havia nenhum outro som na caverna, com a exceção da respiração pesada do demônio e a batida culpada do coração de Sirius.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu não tenho certeza se olhar para essa coisa como se ela fosse ficar fora de moda lhe dará alguma resposta, Hermione. - disse Harry.

Hermione deixou de examinar o Licanto, e lançou um olhar em sua direção. Os dois estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, Hermione rodeada de livros e anotações, o Licanto deitado em um prato em sua frente. A Rádio Bruxa chiava baixinho no fundo. _O inquérito da morte de Lúcio Malfoy continua na sede do Ministério em Londres... enquanto isso, em mais notícias rurais, um lobisomem foi avistado por bruxos no sul... _

- Por outro lado, - Harry adicionou apressadamente - se você está se divertindo, melhor pra você.

Carlinhos olhou-os curiosamente do seu lugar no fogão. Ele tinha um avental amarrado na cintura e estava mexendo uma panela de vegetais com uma longa colher de madeira. Rony estava atazanando-o impiedosamente sobre o seu avental, mas Hermione particularmente achava que ele havia ficado fofo. Algo nele, na verdade, estava fazendo-a se perguntar se Harry sabia cozinhar alguma coisa. Provavelmente não; Harry nunca teve muita oportunidade, pois estava sempre ocupado tentando salvar o mundo e derrotando o mal, para aprender algo como cozinhar um ovo.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? - Carlinhos perguntou.

- Isso. - disse Hermione, levemente desanimada, levantando o Licanto. - Eu estive tentando descobrir o que é, o que faz, mas até agora...

- Eu já vi essa forma - disse Carlinhos, enxugando as mãos numa toalhinha e andando até Hermione. - Esculpida nos lados das árvores na floresta. É antigo.

- É um Licanto. - disse Hermione - Protege viajantes de lobisomens. Só que eu acho que faz mais que isso. Quando eu o seguro...

- Eu posso dar uma olhada? - Carlinhos perguntou e estendeu a mão.

Sentindo uma pontada de relutância ao pensar em soltá-lo, Hermione entregou-o. Carlinhos virou-o curiosamente em seus dedos.

- _Monitum ex quod audiri nequit._ - ele murmurou, e ele soltou um brilho forte repentino, com faíscas. - Ai! - Carlinhos exclamou, e deixou-o cair nas mãos de Hermione, parecendo encabulado. - Eu acho que não funcionou.

Aliviada de tê-lo de volta, Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Tudo bem.

A porta da adega abriu e Gina saiu, parecendo suja e irritada. Hermione a encarou.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa?

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Achei a coleção de revistas de Fred e Jorge debaixo de uma pedra de calçamento. E quando eu digo coleção, eu realmente quero dizer isso. Parecia um prédio. - ela balançou a cabeça - A adega é _enorme_. - ela adicionou - E tem todos os tipos de corredores apertados e cheios de curvas levando a várias direções.

Eles ouviram um barulho na madeira, que na verdade era Rony descendo as escadas. Ele entrou na cozinha, abriu a porta da geladeira, tirou uma caixa de leite e bebeu direto da abertura.

- Rony - avisou Carlinhos, abanando seu avental.

- Foi mal. - Rony abaixou a caixa, e virou para Harry, Hermione e Gina que estavam fitando-o com a mesma expressão de curiosidade aguda - Que foi?

- Ele se desculpou? - Harry exigiu.

- Não em muitas palavras. Ele fez um discurso, eu joguei uma faca nele, e comecei a ensinar xadrez pra ele, só que ele dormiu no meio da segunda partida e derrubou todos os peões.

Todos piscaram para ele.

- Vocês está brincando sobre a faca, é claro. - Harry disse, finalmente.

- Talvez. - disse Rony, com um meio-sorriso. Ele enfiou a mão em seu bolso e retirou o canivete, e o jogou para Harry, que o pegou no ar e o fitou com uma expressão perplexa.

- Então, Draco não é mais tão idiota como era, é? - perguntou Hermione triunfantemente.

Rony rolou os olhos.

- Não. Ele ainda é um idiota detestável. Agora, ele é um idiota detestável que me deve trinta galeões.

- Você jogou com ele por _dinheiro_?

Rony não estava escutando.

- Se você dorme na metade do jogo, isso é uma penalidade?

Carlinhos olhou para cima.

- Ele está dormindo? Alguém não deveria estar com ele?

- Eu _não_ - disse Rony firmemente - vou sentar lá e ver o Malfoy dormir. De qualquer forma, ele acordou por um segundo e disse 'sai daqui, Weasley, seu imbecil'. Eu não acho que ele me queira observando-o também.

Gina olhou para cima.

- Eu vou lá e dar uma olhada nele. Além do mais, ele não comeu nada desde ontem; eu vou ver se ele quer almoçar.

Ela sumiu, tirando a poeira da adega de seus jeans no caminho.

Rony olhou para ela e sacudiu a cabeça.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

E ele sonhou.

_Ele passou por uma ponte estreita e brilhante entre a escuridão e uma escuridão mais escura ainda. Nos dois lados, o caminho caía profundamente, tão profundo que ele não conseguia ver o fundo do vasto abismo que ele atravessava, nem o final da ponte. _

_No centro da ponte, havia um homem. Quando ele o alcançou, Draco viu sem surpresa que o homem tinha o seu mesmo rosto, talvez um pouco mais velho, mas não mais que um pouco. Ele poderia ter sido seu irmão gêmeo: esguio, com cabelo prateado, seus olhos como jóias pálidas, contendo nem paixão nem compaixão. _

_Draco gemeu e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. _

_- Pensei que tinha me livrado de você. _

_O outro sorriu para ele. _

_- Eu quase o perdi, é verdade. Pensei ter que segui-lo até os Lugares Cinzentos, mas você voltou. _

_Draco achou as palavras que ele queria dizer sem procurá-las. _

_- Por que tem que ser eu? - ele disse - Existem outros com seu sangue, outros como você. _

_- Talvez, mas não outros como você. _

_- Eu não tenho nada de especial. _

_- Essa é uma atitude de derrotado, garoto. - disse o outro, a boca alargando-se num sorriso sombrio - Não me surpreende, você ecoa a escuridão em sua própria alma. _

_A voz de Draco veio como um lamento: _

_- O que eu tenho que fazer para me livrar de você? _

_- Tente me destruir se quiser. Você não alcançará nada mais que a sua própria destruição. _

_- Eu não acredito nisso. - Draco levantou a espada em sua mão (nesse outro mundo, ela era leve como uma pena) e girou-a na direção do homem que o encarava, girou-a direto e forte, com a intenção de cortá-lo em dois. _

_A espada voou, conectada- _

_Ele ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando. Draco pulou para trás quando os pedaços de espelho que ele estava olhando caiu sobre ele como neve. _

Ele se sentou na cama com um pulo, ouvindo seus ofegos pesados como se eles viessem de outro lugar. Havia uma dor enorme em seu peito e ele pressionou seu punho contra ele, sentindo-a dissipar-se lentamente. Seu pijama estava molhado em suor, grudando em sua pele desconfortavelmente. Ele pôs as pernas para fora da cama, tirando a camisa do pijama, e seus olhos notaram um raio de luz do outro lado do quarto--

A espada, inclinada na parede, como Harry havia deixado-a. A luz refletida na lâmina tinha um tom avermelhado.

Draco fechou os olhos. Aquele sentimento estava de volta, aquela sensação de ter dormido sem ter descansado, acordando mais cansado do que estivera antes de se deitar. Ele se perguntou se deveria ligar para Snape e pedir por mais Poção Despertadora para vir junto com a Poção de Força de Vontade, mas no momento ele não tinha a energia. Ele se sentiu mergulhado em desespero, e mais que isso, em raiva crescente.

E ele ainda estava exausto.

Ele se deitou novamente na cama, puxou as cobertas para cima de sua cabeça e caiu de novo em pesadelos.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Gina fechou a porta do quarto de Percy quietamente atrás dela e piscou para ajustar seus olhos. Era quase pôr-do-sol agora, e o quarto estava escuro, iluminado somente por uma lâmpada de cabeceira com franjas. Ela conseguia ver a forma dos móveis, a cama, e a silhueta aconchegada da forma adormecida de Draco debaixo das cobertas.

Silenciosamente, ela andou até a cama.

- Draco - ela disse suavemente - Ei. Acorda.

Draco não respondeu. Ela inclinou a cabeça, observando-o, sua visão agora ajustada à meia-luz. Ele estava dormindo de lado, sem camisa, lençóis desarrumados em sua cintura. Sua mão servia de travesseiro para a cabeça, o outro braço debaixo das cobertas. Ela podia ver onde o levíssimo bronzeado de verão acabava na base de sua garganta, a fina linha da cicatriz debaixo do olho onde os pedaços do tinteiro de Harry o tinham cortado. A maioria das pessoas parecia diferentes quando estavam dormindo, ela pensou, mais jovens, mais gentis, indefesas, mas Draco só parecia o que sempre parecia: contido e precavido.

Ela estendeu a mão e a pôs em seu ombro, pretendendo sacudi-lo até acordar. A reação dele foi imediata. Sua mão apareceu tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de reagir; ele pegou seu braço, puxou para a cama e rolou para cima dela, seu braço na sua garganta, sua outra mão para trás como se ele fosse esmurrá-la.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ele sibilou, encarando-a.

- Ai! - Gina gritou indignantemente. - _Ai!_ Seu idiota, tire o cotovelo da minha garganta!

Draco congelou, e abaixou seu braço, piscando. Era o mais surpreso que ela já o havia visto.

- Oh.. pensei que era outra pessoa.

- Quem? Voldemort? Sai de mim, seu louco! - Gina disse duramente, começou a se movimentar para sair debaixo dele, percebeu algo, e parou. - Eu, uh...

- Quê?

Gina se encontrou gaguejando.

- Eu, uh, só vim aqui pra saber se você queria comida. É quase hora do chá, sabe. Carlinhos fez comida. É muito boa. E, uh, nós pensamos que você queria algo pra comer. Eu já disse isso? Eu, uh, eu poderia trazer um pouco, ou você poderia descer se você estiver disposto.

Draco parou por um momento, e um leve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Eu estou disposto. - ele disse, insosso.

- Certo. Bem, então, você devia sair de cima de mim para que eu possa me levantar.

Draco hesitou por um segundo, sorriu, e rolou de cima dela. Gina se levantou, meio que desnecessariamente desamassando sua blusa, e, sem olhar para ele, disse:

- Eu devo ir dizer a eles que você vai descer daqui a alguns minutos?

- Claro. Faça isso.

- Tudo bem. E sobre o negócio da nudez...

- Eu vou vestir algo antes de ir lá pra baixo.

- Seria uma boa idéia.

Houve uma curta pausa. Ele a fitou de maneira questionadora.

- Então tá - ela disse - Eu já vou... indo.

- Até mais - disse Draco alegremente, e Gina correu para a porta, apressou-se para o corredor e bateu a porta atrás de si. _Ele está rindo de mim_, ela explodiu por dentro. _Ele é quem está sem roupas e eu que recebo as risadas. Não é justo_. Ela chutou o corrimão quando chegou nas escadas e foi recompensada com a leve tremedeira da madeira sob seus pés. _Tome isso, Draco Malfoy,_ ela pensou, _sua... criatura... antipática, maliciosa e pelada!_

Ela estava na metade do caminho quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir com um barulho.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

O pôr-do-sol veio em cores de rosa e safira e tornou o céu acima da Toca um mosaico de cores. Sirius, no entanto, não estava no humor de admirar o céu. Ele tinha arranjado de encontrar Narcisa a alguma distância da casa dos Weasleys para que pudessem conversar em particular por alguns minutos. Quando ele aparatou no meio do arvoredo escuro, Narcisa já estava lá. Ela andou até ele, seu cabelo muito prata na meia-luz, o pôr-do-sol pegando nas dobras de suas vestes vermelho-escuro. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima; ele a beijou, e disse:

- Tudo bem?

- Não. O inquérito está horrível. Eles não fazem a menor idéia do que fazer com a morte de Lúcio, e todos os seus antigos papéis tiveram que ser retirados e revistados- - ela parou - Esqueça... como está Remo? Você conseguiu que o médico fosse vê-lo?

- Sim - disse Sirius, quando eles começaram a andar pelo caminho para a Toca. - Mas ele não pôde fazer nada. Ele também me olhou como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça. O que foi um pouco desencorajador.

- Sirius, eu acho que é melhor levarmos Draco para a Mansão. Você não pode ficar indo de um lugar a outro; assim você vai enlouquecer.

- Eu sei, você tem razão. Sabe, eu tive outra idéia. Eu não queria ir para a Escola de Aurores, mas o que você acha de Olho-Tonto Moody? Ele é um pouco iconoclasta, e ele sabe mais sobre História da Magia Negra que ninguém. Eu tenho certeza que ele não se sentiria obrigado a falar para o Ministério sobre Remo.

- Hmm.. Talvez. Você sabe quem também poderia ajudar?

- Quem?

- Severo Snape.

- Não.

- Sirius, não seja teimoso.

- Eu não estou sendo teimoso. Eu só disse que não, só isso. Porque eu odeio aquele rato idiota e eu não vou pedir nada para ele.

Eles já podiam avistar a Toca agora. Narcisa soltou um suspirou exasperado.

- Ele sabe muito sobre ser Chamado--

- Essa é a segunda vez que você sugere Snape; eu estou começando a pensar que você sabe mais sobre ele do que deixa transparecer.

- Bem, teve aquele fim-de-semana inesquecível que passamos juntos em Bora-Bora.

- Eu acabei de ir para um lugar muito ruim e louco e é inteiramente culpa sua.

- Sirius, não seja estúpido. Eu o conheço, porque ele e Lúcio eram praticamente inseparáveis por anos antes dele deixar os Comensais da Morte. Ele realmente sabe sobre--

Ela parou de falar.

Sirius virou-se para olhar para ela. Ele conseguiu um vislumbre de seu rosto, os olhos arregalados em terror fixados atrás dele, antes dela gritar.

- Narcisa?

Ela saiu de seu alcance, sem mesmo olhar para ele, e correu na direção da Toca. Sirius virou em assombro... e congelou.

_Não. Não pode ser. _

Ele ficou onde estava, estupefato demais para se mover, pelo menos fisicamente. Sua mente já havia ido para quinze anos antes, para outra noite como essa, uma noite que não era mais escura, mas cheia da luz de chamas laranja - a casa com o lado destruído como se tivesse sido chutado por um pé enorme, a nuvem de poeira e gesso sufocante que queimara sua garganta, ardendo em seus olhos enquanto ele engatinhava através dos blocos de entulho em direção do som de bebê chorando - e sobre toda aquela nuvem preto-esverdeada, a sua forma inconfundível, como era inconfundível agora:

Uma caveira com uma serpente saindo de sua boca, as órbitas oculares pretas cheias de estrelas.

_A Marca Negra. _

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Oi, gente.**_

_**É a publicação ta rápida, né?**_

_**E para fazer o pessoal do grupo feliz, por favor comentem...**_


	10. Amarras e chamados

Tradutora: Lívia 

Co-tradutoras: Cíntia, Marília, Patrícia, Vênus, Isa, MC e Thiago

Spoilers: Livro 1 a 4

* * *

**Capítulo Dez - Amarras e Chamados (_a fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi)_**

- _Enervate._

Hermione emergiu da cega escuridão, piscou os olhos, abriu-os e viu mais escuridão. Ela gritou com uma voz abafada e a escuridão desapareceu, substituída por uma pálida luz amarela e um rosto ansioso sobre ela. Era Sirius, segurando uma compressa úmida em uma das mãos.

- Hermione, - ele disse. - Você está bem? Você sabe quem eu sou?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo uma dor aguda surgir atrás dos olhos ao fazer o gesto. Lentamente, seus sentidos começaram a registrar seus arredores: ela estava deitada em um sofá na sala de estar dos Weasley e havia um cobertor sobre ela.

- _Harry_. - ela sussurrou. - Draco? Os outros...?

- Rony e Gina ainda estão inconscientes. - disse Sirius, evitando o olhar dela. - Eles foram atingidos com feitiços Estupefaça assim como você. - ele hesitou. - Nem Draco nem Harry estão aqui. Hermione, o que aconteceu?

Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

- Eles não estão aqui? Onde eles estão?

- Eu não sei.

- Sirius, eles podem estar...

Sirius levantou uma mão.

- Eles não estão mortos. - ele disse. - Pelo menos Harry está bem, e eu não consigo imaginar que quem quer que os tenha levado mataria Draco e deixaria Harry vivo.

- Como você sabe que Harry está bem?

Sirius se inclinou para frente e arregaçou a manga do braço direito. No seu pulso, havia um bracelete achatado que Hermione se lembrava vagamente de ter visto antes. Nele havia uma pedra escura vermelha que refletia da mesma maneira que os olhos do Bichento refletiam quando uma luz batia de um certo ângulo. Chegando mais perto, Hermione pôde ver que esse efeito vinha de um ponto de luz brilhante de dentro da gema.

- Eu encantei esse bracelete há algum tempo usando alguns fios de cabelo que eu tirei do Harry quando ele estava dormindo. É um feitiço _Vivicus_ simples. Enquanto a gema brilhar constantemente, Harry estará vivo e saudável. - Ele sorriu para Hermione; não era um sorriso real, ela sabia, mas ele queria que o sorriso a consolasse, e ela apreciava isso. - Parece que o meu treinamento para Auror não foi completamente desperdiçado.

Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando pensar apesar da dor em sua cabeça, que pulsava constantemente, como que dizendo claramente: _Harry-Draco-Harry_.

- Onde está Narcisa? - ela sussurrou. - E por que vocês ainda não acordaram Rony e Gina?

- Narcisa aparatou para o Ministério para alertar os Weasleys; eles devem estar chegando a qualquer momento. E eu não acordei Rony e Gina, Hermione, porque... porque Carlinhos está morto.

Isso fez com que Hermione se sentasse, apesar da dor que explodia em sua cabeça.

- Morto? Carlinhos?

Sirius consentiu com a cabeça, seu rosto contraído e sombrio.

- Nós encontramos seu corpo na cozinha. Alguém o atingiu com a Maldição da Morte. - Ele parou por um instante. - Hermione... quem era? O que aconteceu?

Hermione balançou sua cabeça, transtornada. _Carlinhos não estava morto, ele não poderia estar morto, isso não fazia o menor sentido; havia algo errado, algo muito, muito errado, um pedaço do quebra-cabeças que não se encaixava..._ A mão direita de Hermione se levantou automaticamente e se fechou ao redor do Licanto. Imediatamente, ela se sentiu mais calma, mais capaz de respirar normalmente. Ela levantou seus olhos para Sirius, viu o pesar em seu rosto, a terrível preocupação.

- Sirius, - ela disse. - eu vou te contar o que aconteceu.

xxx _Quatro horas antes xxx_

Olhando em direção a Gina enquanto ela corria da cozinha para buscar Draco, Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Eu não entendo o que ela vê nele. - ele disse implacavelmente, olhando para seu leite. - Eu simplesmente não entendo.

Hermione parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas voltou rapidamente para seu livro.

- Rony, você não sabe se tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre eles. Talvez eles sejam só amigos. - disse Harry, tentando ser diplomático.

Rony olhou para Carlinhos, que estava em pé perto do forno.

- O que você acha?

Carlinhos deu de ombros.

- É da conta apenas da Gina, não é?

Rony tamborilava seu dedo impacientemente na mesa.

- Vamos lá, Hermione, vocês duas são garotas. Ela deve ter dito algo pra você sobre o Draco.

Hermione nem tirou os olhos do seu livro.

- Ela disse que ele é um espetáculo debaixo dos lençóis.

Rony engasgou-se no leite.

Hermione levantou seus olhos e sorriu.

- Brincadeirinha. - Ela voltou ao _"Vidas dos Fundadores de Hogwarts"_. - Gina nunca me disse nada sobre Draco. Sim, eu acho que ela gosta dele. Se ele gosta dela também? Eu não sei. Ele tem estado bastante ocupado ultimamente, então eu acho que sua mente está em outras coisas além de garotas. Por outro lado, - ela adicionou, - é do Draco que nós estamos falando, então talvez eu esteja errada.

Os ombros de Harry estavam chacoalhando com gargalhadas silenciosas. Rony, entretanto, estava encarando ela.

- Volte a ler, Hermione. - ele disse bruscamente. - Você não está ajudando em nada.

- Conhecimento é poder, Rony. - ela disse afetadamente. - Além disso, isso aqui é realmente fascinante. - Ela apontou uma página do livro com seu dedo. - _Slytherin era chamado Lorde das Cobras, ou por sua habilidade de se transformar em uma serpente ou pelo seu hábito de manter cobras como bichos de estimação, não é claro. Outra escola de pensamento diz que esse título data da época que ele sobreviveu à mordida de uma cobra Diamante Verde venenosa, cujo veneno é conhecido por ser fatal. _

- Ainda esperando para ser fascinado. - disse Rony, indo se posicionar atrás da sua cadeira e olhando, sem muito interesse, para o livro dela.

Hermione fez uma careta para ele.

- Slytherin sobreviveu à mordida da cobra - ela disse altivamente. - e isso deixou uma cicatriz no seu braço que, mais tarde, foi a inspiração para a Marca Negra que ele usou para identificar seus seguidores. Ele queimava a marca na pele deles com o feitiço _Bruciatura_. Você não acha isso interessante?

- Pelo contrário, - sorriu Harry. - eu acho que falo por todos quando eu bocejo e caio no sono.

Rony sorriu.

- Bem, se eles algum dia começarem uma nova aula na escola chamada 'Derrotando o Mal Pelo Excesso de Leitura', Mione, você será a primeira da nossa turma.

- Rony, eu já sou a primeira da nossa turma.

- Eu sabia disso. - disse Rony. - A propósito, quem é o segundo?

Hermione sorriu calmamente para seu livro.

- Draco.

- Malfoy? - ecoou Rony, e até Harry pareceu surpreso.

- Uh-huh - disse Hermione.

Hermione fechou seu livro e sorriu para os garotos.

- Vocês dois - ela disse - estariam bem no topo da nossa turma também se estudassem. E inventar profecias falsas para Adivinhação não conta, como vocês bem sabem.

- Estudar? - ecoou Harry com falso horror. - E tirar toda a graça de ser jovem e estúpido?

Hermione sorriu pra ele.

- Você sabe que não vai ser sempre jovem. - ela disse.

- Não. - concordou Rony. - Mas nós seremos sempre estúpidos. - ele parou por um instante. - Ok, por favor, não se apressem para discordar de mim.

Hermione bocejou.

- Eu já terminei de ler, de qualquer maneira. - Ela empurrou o livro para longe e se apoiou no ombro de Harry. - Na verdade, eu preciso de uma soneca.

- Eu também. - Harry concordou, e beijou a cabeça dela.

- O jantar está pronto. - anunciou Carlinhos, e enquanto ele esticava o braço para destampar a panela, a porta da varanda se abriu e Salazar Slytherin entrou na casa.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Sirius fitou Hermione incrédulo.

- O quê, desse jeito? Ele apenas entrou?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça estupidamente.

- Sim. Ele apenas entrou.

Sirius franziu a testa.

- Continue.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A porta bateu ao fechar-se. O som ecoou dentro da cabeça de Hermione, que parecia, no momento, uma caverna vazia e vasta de choque. Era como se uma faca tivesse caído, cortando o material de sua experiência imediata em duas metades perfeitas. Em um momento, ela estava sentada à mesa confortável e velha da cozinha dos Weasleys, sua mão na de Harry, Rony em pé atrás dela. E no momento seguinte, aquele mundo parecia desaparecer completamente e tudo ao redor dela era um vazio negro iluminado por um relâmpago crepitante.

E ali, virado para todos eles, em frente à escuridão, estava Slytherin.

Hermione olhou fixamente, quase inconsciente das reações dos outros no aposento - Carlinhos se afastando do forno, Harry pegando em seu braço, Rony imóvel, rígido de espanto. Ela só viu Slytherin.

Ela mal podia se lembrar dele como ele havia sido antes, era muito difícil juntar os pedaços de medo, nojo e pavor para formar uma memória coerente. Mas ela se lembrava dos seus olhos escuros, tristes e vazios, lembrava de sentir pena misturada com o horror e com o ódio. Ele parecia vazio, uma concha sem nada. Não agora. Agora ele estava vívido, carregado de ameaça e um poder negro, e era completamente possível ver exatamente porque uma comunidade mágica inteira um dia havia sido aterrorizada por ele e temido pronunciar seu nome. Até seu rosto estava diferente; ele parecia exatamente como em seu sonho, cheio de energia negra, olhos brilhando com febre e malícia. Era possível que ele parecesse mais novo? Ele agora, mais claramente, lembrava Draco, nas linhas agudas de seu rosto, nas curvas furiosas de seus traços.

_O que aconteceu?_ Ela pensou em pânico. _O que o havia mudado?_

Ele estava em vestes pretas bordadas com estrelas e luas e serpentes enroladas, mas suas mãos estavam vazias. Ele não carregava nenhuma varinha. Seus olhos encontraram os dela do outro lado do aposento.

- Rowena. - ele disse.

Harry ficou de pé tão rápido que Hermione mal viu ele se mover; ele a empurrou para trás dele fortemente e as costas dela bateram na parede. Ele agarrou seu braço com uma mão atrás das costas dele, a outra, sua mão direita, estava esticada na sua frente. Hermione pôde ver por cima do ombro dele o relógio dos Weasley na parede, sua superfície embaçada à medida que os ponteiros que indicavam Rony e Gina giraram para indicar "perigo mortal".

Um pavor congelante tomou conta do seu estômago e ela podia sentir seu coração batendo contra suas costelas como um animal preso. Ela levantou sua mão direita e agarrou o Licanto com ela, fechando seus olhos. _Eu não vou permitir que Slytherin me leve_, ela pensou. _Prefiro deixar que ele me mate._

Como se ele tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, Harry falou.

- Eu não vou permitir que você a leve. - ele disse, sua voz surpreendentemente estável. - Terá que passar por cima de mim.

- E de mim - disse Rony, que estava trás dela.

Carlinhos, em pé perto do forno, estava silencioso. Suas mãos estavam em punhos fechados ao seu lado e seus olhos verdes seguiram o progresso de Slytherin através do aposento com um olhar que Hermione não podia decifrar.

Era como se Rony e Harry nem haviam falado. Slytherin continuou andando em direção a Harry e Hermione. Ele se movia como um Dementador, ela pensou freneticamente. Como uma sombra negra silenciosa. Sua capa era mais do que preta, possuía vários tons mais escuros do que preto. Parecia sugar toda a luz do aposento. Sob ela, sua pele estava branca como um cadáver. Ela sentiu o aperto de Harry em suas mãos aumentar insuportavelmente, e então...

Um grito ecoou no aposento.

A cabeça de Hermione se virou.

Gina estava em pé no último degrau da escada, olhos arregalados, sua mão sobre a boca, olhando fixamente para Slytherin. Havia uma expressão de completo horror em seu rosto.

- _Gina_... - Rony começou a se mover para frente, mas com um gesto rápido de Carlinhos, congelou no lugar.

Slytherin se virou e começou a andar em direção a Gina.

- Helga, - ele disse, seus olhos tão frios e negros como feridas em seu rosto. - Você era a mais gentil de todos. E mesmo assim, no final, você também me traiu.

Gina esticou o braço e pegou uma cadeira, colocando-a entre ela e o Lorde das Cobras.

- Não se aproxime de mim. - ela disse ferozmente.

- Ou o quê? Você vai me acertar com esse móvel aparentemente barato? Vá em frente. Você não pode me machucar.

O mais silenciosamente possível, Hermione começou a mexer em seus bolsos a procura de sua varinha. Ela não conseguia somente ficar ali e assistir Slytherin avançar em Gina...

- Ela disse pra não se aproximar dela. - veio uma voz calma detrás de Gina. - Mas eu acredito que escutar não é uma dos seus pontos fortes.

Slytherin parou por um momento.

As sombras partiram e Draco deu um passo a frente na escada, movendo-se devagar e deliberadamente. Ele tinha tirado seu pijama, mas seus pés estavam descalços, e em sua mão estava a espada.

_Ele ainda está fraco_, Hermione pensou. _Ele ainda sente dores, e é por isso que ele está se movendo tão devagar,_ mas ele continuou descendo as escadas como se nada estivesse errado, como se a velocidade dos seus passos fosse nada mais que uma expressão de insolência.

- Quer dizer, é claro que você pode se transformar em uma grande cobra e tal. Mas verdadeiramente _escutar_, você sabe, isso também é importante. - Ele estava em pé no último degrau da escada agora, ao lado de Gina. Ela ainda estava segurando a cadeira. Draco não olhou para ela, apesar de estar obviamente consciente da sua presença ali. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Slytherin. - Você veio aqui atrás de mim. - ele disse em uma voz clara e calma. - Por que você não deixa o resto ir embora?

Slytherin sorriu. Foi muito pior do que Hermione tinha pensado que seria.

- O que lhe faz pensar que eu vim aqui atrás de você?

Draco empalideceu levemente. Seus olhos se viraram quase que imperceptivelmente na direção de Harry e Hermione. E ela quase pulou pra fora do seu corpo de espanto. Ela poderia ter jurado que Draco não tinha movido os lábios, mas ainda assim, ela também poderia de repente ter jurado que ele tinha falado, poderia jurar que ela o ouviu dizer urgentemente para Harry, _Tire-a daqui_.

E Harry... Harry respondeu.

_Distraia-o_.

Hermione sentiu a mão de Harry deslizar ao encontro da dela - a que não estava segurando o Licanto - seus dedos apertando os dela, apesar de ele não ter olhado para ela.

Os pálidos olhos de Draco se arregalaram, e logo de estreitaram. Ele olhou para Slytherin.

- Eu devo considerar, então, - ele perguntou calmamente - que a oferta feita por Rabicho ainda está de pé?

Com isso, Slytherin pareceu ficar tenso. Hermione não podia evitar olhar para as mãos dele. Elas eram tão longas e pálidas e magras que elas pareciam-se com pernas de tarântulas brancas.

- Você não gosta que lhe digam o que fazer. - disse o Lorde das Cobras suavemente. - Mas pense nisso. Junte-se a mim e ninguém nunca mais será capaz de lhe dizer o que fazer novamente. Nem o seu pai. Nem ninguém.

- Meu pai está morto. - disse Draco categoricamente. Ele levantou sua espada como uma barreira entre ele e o Lorde das Cobras. - Como você bem sabe.

- Honre a memória do seu pai, então, e junte-se a mim. É o que ele queria para você. É a razão para a qual você nasceu. Ou você não tem lealdade ao seu sangue?

Draco ficou em silêncio. Ele havia ficado bastante branco e, por um momento, Hermione pensou que, de fato, ele parecia muito com Lúcio, e ainda mais com o homem no sonho dela, que tinha suado e gritado com a dor do veneno em suas veias. Mas quando ele falou, sua voz estava controlada e cuidadosa.

- Eu não tenho lealdade a uma linhagem que é fraca e corrupta ao mesmo tempo. - ele disse. - Eu quero mais do que isso. Você pode me oferecer mais do que isso?

As sobrancelhas de Slytherin se encontraram. Diferente de Draco, ele não parecia controlado, apenas imparcial. Mas toda a sua atenção estava focada em Draco, isso era evidente. A mão de Harry apertou-se na de Hermione, e ela sentiu ele começar a levá-la em direção à porta. Eles se moviam o mais silenciosamente possível, não olhando um ao outro, apenas indo vagarosamente em direção à porta que dava no jardim.

- Talvez você não entenda o que os seus sonhos estão lhe dizendo, - disse Slytherin para Draco. - talvez eu precise lhe contar uma história.

- Ooh, eu gosto de histórias. - disse Draco. - Especialmente se for uma daquelas histórias sobre um internato só de garotas e que envolva caramelo e uma briga de travesseiros.

Dessa vez Slytherin meramente pareceu não entender. Seus dedos longos que pareciam uma aranha cerravam-se e esticavam-se ao seu lado. Hermione queria gritar com Draco por provocá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Ele havia dito para Harry tirá-la dali, Harry e Hermione estavam quase na porta agora. Draco não parecia estar olhando para nenhum deles, mas mais uma vez ela ouviu sua voz, como ela havia ouvido antes, falar com Harry. _Apressem-se e saiam daqui. _

_É o que eu estou tentando fazer!_

Draco voltou sua atenção de volta a Slytherin.

- Você sabe, nós temos sido anfitriões terrivelmente rudes. - ele disse. - Nós podemos te oferecer alguma coisa para beber? Café? Chá? Ácido hidroclorídrico?

- Você não conseguiria me matar - disse Slytherin.

- Há muitas coisas que eu não consigo fazer. - disse Draco em um tom estável. - Eu não consigo fazer passos de dança de salão. Eu não consigo ver o motivo para a existência de calças pregadas. Eu não consigo entender porque pessoas possuem chinchilas. Eu não consigo fazer um suflê de chocolate que não murche. Eu não consigo--

- Suas tentativas de ser engraçado são meramente irritantes. - disse Slytherin friamente. - Mas suas tentativas de me distrair são, na verdade, muito perigosas. Não pra mim... para você.

Ele levantou sua mão.

E diversas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Draco se afastou rapidamente, empurrando Gina para trás dele. Harry e Hermione alcançaram a porta e Harry esticou sua mão para pegar a maçaneta. E Carlinhos fez um movimento brusco - por causa do susto, talvez, Hermione não tinha certeza - e derrubou a panela do forno no chão com um barulho ressoante.

Slytherin virou-se e viu Harry e Hermione à porta. Sua mão fez um gesto para frente e um jato de luz negra saiu dela. Foi como dar de cara com uma onda quebrando, derrubando os dois fortemente contra a parede. Hermione ouviu mais do que sentiu o barulho de sua cabeça contra ela e se curvou, agarrando sua cabeça em seus braços, cegada pela dor. Finalmente, sua visão se clareou e ela piscou os olhos afastando as lágrimas, e olhou para cima...

Para ver Slytherin em pé junto a ela. Ele estava olhando para ela e para Harry ao lado dela e havia uma expressão bastante estranha no seu rosto. Não era exatamente satisfação, nem exatamente ódio, nem outra coisa.

- Levante-se. - ele disse.

Ambos Harry e Hermione levantaram-se. Hermione viu Draco e Gina em pé imóveis na escada, assistindo. Draco tinha sua mão no braço de Gina. E Carlinhos tinha cruzado o aposento para ficar junto a Rony. Ele segurava o braço de Rony firmemente e parecia estar impedindo ele de se mover.

Slytherin deu um passo, não em direção a Hermione, mas em direção a Harry, que estava em pé totalmente imóvel, respirando ofegante, como se tivesse estado correndo. Slytherin esticou uma de suas mãos brancas e, para o espanto de Hermione, deslizou a ponta de um dedo pelo lado da bochecha de Harry.

- Eu matei você. - disse o Lorde Serpente suavemente. - Eu assisti ao seu sangue se esvaindo do seu corpo e por sobre as minhas mãos. E ele _queimava_. Meu primo. - Ele deu mais um passo em direção a Harry, que parecia muito chocado para conseguir se mover. - E, com os seus pensamentos ao morrer, você me amaldiçoou. Você bem sabia do poder de uma maldição ao morrer dos pertencentes à nossa linhagem. E eu sempre tinha pensado que você era estúpido.

Harry estremeceu e se afastou do toque de Slytherin, seus olhos tornando-se escuros, quase negros.

- Eu _não_ sou Godric.

Slytherin respirou fundo sonoramente e deixou cair sua mão.

- Eu sei quem você é. - ele disse. - Harry Potter. Você matou o meu basilisco, a primeira das minhas crias, minha criação. Se você acha que o meu ódio por você é menor que o meu ódio por seu ancestral, você está muito enganado. Você vai morrer como ele morreu e irá para o Inferno engolindo maldições.

Harry levantou seu queixo. E então ele falou, mas Hermione não pôde entender o que ele disse - sua voz saiu como um sibilo que soava exatamente como mil serpentes rastejantes. Ele estava falando na Língua das Cobras.

O que quer que tenha dito, ele conseguiu mexer com Slytherin. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e por um momento, ele não se mexeu. Então, ele levantou sua mão e deu um tapa no rosto de Harry.

O som foi como o de uma vara se quebrando no quase silencioso aposento. Isso estimulou Hermione; ela deu um passo a frente empurrando Harry para o lado, o Licanto em sua mão, lançando-se à frente de Slytherin - que sorriu para ela, e levantou sua mão novamente. Um flash de luz azul saiu de seus dedos, atingindo-a no peito e empurrando suas costas contra a parede. Ela ouviu Harry chamá-la e soube, sem saber como ela sabia, que ele estava conversando com Draco como ele havia feito antes - silenciosamente.

_Me dê a espada!_ Harry chamou.

E a voz de Draco. _Pegue._

Um flash de verde e prata. Harry levantou sua mão e de repente ele estava segurando a espada, de um jeito meio estranho, mas firmemente, em sua mão direita. Ela viu Slytherin, seu rosto se fechando, viu Harry levantar a mão com a espada... e parar.

Porque Carlinhos Weasley estava repentinamente em pé no meio do aposento, diretamente entre Slytherin e Harry. Seus braços estavam cruzados; ele estava de frente para Harry, quase como se... como se... como se estivesse bloqueando o Lorde das Cobras.

- Abaixe a espada, Harry. - ele disse.

Harry parecia atônito.

- Mas... _Carlinhos._..

Carlinhos estava pálido como um defunto, seus olhos obscuros brilhando.

- Harry, - ele disse nervoso. - Você não sabe o que está fazendo. - Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro para Slytherin, que estava imóvel, seus olhos repletos de sombras que se moviam. - Abaixe a espada.

Harry hesitou. Ele direcionou os olhos para o lado, sua mão largando da espada. E mais uma vez, Hermione pôde jurar que Draco o chamou do outro lado do aposento, apesar de sua boca não se mover e ninguém parecer ter ouvido. _Não faça isso._

E Harry respondeu. _Mas é o Carlinhos..._

_Você não pode confiar nele. _

_Claro que posso. _

A cabeça de Hermione repentinamente se levantou e ela olhou fixamente para o relógio na parede. Haviam nove ponteiros que correspondiam a cada membro da família Weasley - o ponteiro de Percy estava em "trabalho", o de Gui dizia "viagem" e o de Rony e Gina estavam amontoados juntos em "perigo mortal". Mas o de Carlinhos...

O ponteiro de Carlinhos apenas dizia "em casa".

- Largue a espada antes que você provoque a morte de todos nós. - repetiu Carlinhos, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry. - Não banque o herói, Harry... você acha que vale a vida do Rony, da Hermione e da Gina?

Harry empalideceu.

- Não! - gritou Hermione, levantando-se e ficando de joelhos. - _Não dê ouvidos a ele, Harry! _

Harry estava ofegante, como se estivesse estado correndo. Suas mãos estavam atentas no cabo da espada.

- Carlinhos... Eu não posso...

E Carlinhos avançou nele, empurrando Harry contra a parede, sua mão esticada para pegar a espada. Harry, parecendo completamente surpreso, virou-se de lado...

E Carlinhos pulou para trás, segurando a espada em sua mão direita. Hermione ouviu Rony gritar _"Carlinhos! Não! Não toque nela!"_ enquanto se lançava em direção ao irmão, derrubando-o no chão, a espada escapando das mãos de Carlinhos e deslizando pelo chão da cozinha. Carlinhos se apoiou em suas mãos, empurrou Rony de cima dele e pôs-se de joelhos, esticando a mão para pegar a espada. Houve um movimento rápido e, de repente, Draco estava ali, apanhando a espada. Mas Carlinhos, parecendo apavorado, apanhou-a primeiro; ele a levantou em sua mão, virou-a em direção a Slytherin, dizendo "Mestre! Aqui está!" - e então houve um flash de luz verde mais brilhante que qualquer luz que Hermione já tinha visto, ela ouviu Gina gritar, e então só havia silêncio.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos.

- Isso é tudo que eu me lembro.

Sirius estava em pé, seu rosto vulnerável.

- Meu Deus. - ele disse. - Carlinhos? Carlinhos Weasley? Eu não acredito. - Ele olhou em direção à cozinha, e ela podia ver pela porta aberta a figura coberta com um cobertor que havia de ser o corpo de Carlinhos. - Deve ter sido a Maldição Império.

Hermione hesitou.

- Eu não sei.

As mãos de Sirius estavam tremendo. Ele olhou para Carlinhos, e de volta para Hermione.

- Ele ofereceu a espada para Slytherin? Ele o chamou de "Mestre"?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu mesma ouvi. Nós todos ouvimos. E Sirius... mais cedo, quando Carlinhos tomou o Licanto de mim, ele colocou um feitiço sobre ele que soava bastante estranho.

- Você se lembra qual?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

_- Monitum ex quod audiri nequit. _

Sirius colocou a cabeça em suas mãos. Quando olhou para cima, seus olhos escuros estavam vazios.

- Esse é um feitiço de Escuta. - ele disse. - Ele abre um canal de comunicação entre quem o proclama e alguém que esteja longe.

Hermione concordou.

- Eu acho que ele estava comunicando algo a Slytherin. - ela disse.

Ele estremeceu.

- Eu não consigo nem pensar em acordá-los. - e ela sabia que ele se referia a Rony e Gina. - Eu espero, pelo bem de Molly e Artur, que tenha sido a Maldição Império.

Hermione sentou-se lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça girar.

- Eu não acho que era - ela se ouviu dizer.

Sirius olhou para ela.

- Você não está pensando que Carlinhos...

- Não - interrompeu Hermione. Ela se pôs de pé, recusando a oferta de ajuda de Sirius, cruzou a sala e foi até a cozinha, passando pela porta aberta. Ela ouviu Sirius se levantar e segui-la, parando na porta para assistir enquanto ela levantava a cabeça e olhava para o relógio na parede.

Os ponteiros de Rony e Gina haviam retornado para a posição "em casa". O de Percy dizia "trabalho", o de Fred e Jorge dizia "viagem" e o de Gui... o de Gui dizia "em casa". E próximo ao dele estava o de Carlinhos, também "em casa".

Ela mordeu o lábio e virou-se lentamente para a figura coberta com o cobertor no chão. Então ela se ajoelhou ao lado dela e, com um gesto rápido e decidido, arrancou o cobertor.

Sirius pulou surpreso.

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo?

Mas ela estava examinando o corpo de Carlinhos. Estava imóvel, já frio, seu rosto relaxado como se estivesse dormindo. Segurando-se para não estremecer, ela esticou a mão, pegou a mão direita imóvel dele e virou-a, com a palma para cima.

Não havia nenhuma marca.

Sirius estava olhando para ela.

- Que diabos…?

Ela soltou a mão e pôs-se de pé.

- Carlinhos tocou a espada. - ela disse. - Ele não é um Magid. Deveria tê-lo queimado.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Hermione, eu não...

Ela sabia o que fazer agora. Ela correu para o outro lado do aposento até a lareira. Enfileirados em cima da lareira estavam sete jarros idênticos, cada um etiquetado com o nome de um dos filhos Weasley: começando com Gui à esquerda e terminando com Gina à direita. Hermione pegou um dos potes prateados, abriu com o polegar, despejou um pouco de pó em sua mão e jogou-o no fogo mágico que sempre queimava na lareira dos Weasley.

As chamas se tornaram laranjas, estão azuis, e uma única nota musical aguda ressoou pelo aposento. Hermione esperou, segurando a respiração - as chamas escureceram repentinamente e solidificaram, e então uma cabeça e um par de ombros emergiram do fogo, um rosto familiar voltou-se para ela, piscando e parecendo espantado, empurrando o escuro cabelo vermelho dos olhos enquanto olhava para ela surpreso.

- Hermione, - ele disse. - o que está acontecendo? Normalmente, só a minha mãe usa esse modo de me contatar. Há algo errado?

Hermione soltou o ar que estava segurando.

- Olá, Carlinhos - ela disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Uma luz veio primeiro, queimando o interior de suas pálpebras, e então a dor - uma dor terrível nos seus ombros, costas e pernas, como se ele tivesse sido jogado contra uma parede. Talvez ele tivesse. Harry abriu seus olhos lentamente e o mundo dançou ao seu redor em um redemoinho de cores - primeiro azul, com cada vez menos manchas de verde, preto e vermelho.

Ele se colocou sobre os cotovelos e olhou ao seu redor. Ele estava em uma sala, uma bem grande, cujas paredes e o chão pareciam ser de um mármore azul polido. Tapeçarias de veludo preto pendiam nas paredes, com detalhes em desenhos prateados. Havia uma quantidade desnecessária de móveis pesados de uma madeira escura espalhados ao redor do aposento - cadeiras, mesas, longos bancos e um guarda-roupas de mogno grande e aparentemente pesado, com duas portas enormes, que estava encostado contra a parede oposta. O teto era tão alto que desaparecia em um cavernoso e escuro vazio.

Não havia portas que ele pudesse ver, nem janelas.

- Bom dia - disse uma voz familiar em seu ouvido. - Ou talvez tarde, ou talvez noite, é completamente impossível dizer ao certo nessa merda de lugar. Como está a sua cabeça?

Harry olhou em volta. Isso também doía. Draco estava sentado perto dele, encostando as costas contra uma das paredes de mármore azul. Ele não parecia ferido. Ele ainda estava descalço e Harry viu que havia sangue na sua camisa, assim como grandes manchas pretas, como se ele tivesse sido arrastado através de cinzas. Harry perguntou-se novamente o que havia acontecido depois que eles haviam apagado. A última coisa que ele se lembrava era uma luz verde brilhante...

Ele estremeceu.

- Minha cabeça? Péssima. Onde estamos?

- Não tenho certeza.

- Como nós chegamos aqui?

Draco, em resposta, deu de ombros.

Harry se levantou até sentar e sentiu algo grudento no seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que a manga da sua camisa branca estava coberta de sangue - em sua maioria, sangue seco e coagulado, mas um pouco era novo. _Ou nós não estamos aqui por muito tempo_, ele calculou, _ou eu ainda estou sangrando_. Ele arregaçou a manga, viu o corte comprido ao longo do seu braço, vertendo sangue escuro e estremeceu.

Como se impulsionado pela visão de seu próprio sangue, a memória começou a voltar para ele, e, com ela, o medo. Ele levantou os olhos para Draco.

- Hermione, - ele disse. - Rony... e Gina. Eles estão...

Draco desviou o olhar.

- Eu não sei.

Evitando o olhar de Harry, ele se levantou. Seus pés descalços não fizeram barulho algum no chão de pedra azul enquanto ele atravessava o aposento, passando a mão pela parede - procurando por frestas ou rachaduras, Harry imaginou. Ele lembrava um gato, curiosamente rondando as fronteiras de um novo território.

_Talvez você não saiba_, Harry pensou em direção a ele. _Mas o que você acha?_

Draco não se virou, mas continuou movendo-se em direção ao lado oposto do aposento. _Hermione está bem_, ele disse. _Eu sinto isso. Eu acho que Rony e Gina também estão bem_. Draco virou-se, olhou para ele. _Mas eu não posso te prometer nada. _

_Eu sei_. Harry não poderia ter dito o porquê, mas ele sentia que Draco estava certo. Hermione estava bem. Talvez sua mente só estava lhe dizendo aquilo porque, caso contrário, talvez ela não funcionasse, mas ele não achava que era o caso. _Malfoy... e quanto ao Carlinhos? _

Draco parou em frente ao guarda-roupa, seus ombros se contraindo. Estremecendo levemente por causa da dor nas costas, Harry caminhou até estar ao lado dele.

- Foi a minha imaginação, - ele disse para o lado de trás da cabeça de Draco - ou Carlinhos e Slytherin estavam trabalhando juntos? Como uma equipe?

Draco virou-se e olhou para ele.

- Sim, - ele concordou. Havia um ar de finalidade em seus calmos olhos cinzas. - Eu praticamente esperava que eles se agrupassem em uma rodinha para planejar uma estratégia.

- Mas isso simplesmente não é possível. - Harry argumentou. - Carlinhos não faria isso.

- Eu concordo. - Draco virou-se para o guarda-roupa, abriu as portas e olhou dentro. Parecia haver pilhas de tecido escuro lá dentro, assim como alguns objetos brilhantes que poderiam ser jóias; Draco começou a cutucá-los com um dedo experimentalmente. - Eu não acho que aquele era o Carlinhos. - Sua voz, um pouco abafada, chegou aos ouvidos de Harry claramente.

Harry piscou os olhos, confuso.

- Não era o Carlinhos?

- Não era o Carlinhos. - disse Draco firmemente, e então ele deu um pequeno grito de surpresa ou espanto, e exclamou. - Potter. Você tem que ver isso. - Ele retirou sua cabeça do guarda-roupa, sorrindo com um divertimento malicioso. - Olhe pra isso. Alguém deixou um presente pra você. - ele disse, e estendeu algo que brilhava vermelho e prata na luz azulada aposento.

Harry olhou fixamente espantado. Era uma espada - a espada de Godric Gryffindor, para ser preciso, parecendo exatamente como ele se lembrava dela - talvez um pouco menor, mas isso era porque ele havia crescido. Ele esticou a mão e a pegou das mãos de Draco, passando seus próprios dedos sobre a suave lâmina, sobre os rubis no cabo que formavam o contorno de um leão agachado.

- Por que ele me deixaria isso? - ele se perguntou em voz alta.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, esse lugar é bem mais agradável do que eu esperava. Normalmente, a masmorra padrão é bem desagradável. Lama, minhocas, os gritos e uivos de um pobre bastardo sendo torturado na cela ao lado da sua... - Draco deu de ombros. - A pior coisa com a qual nós aparentemente teremos que conviver é o esquema monocromático de cores. Isso, e a ausência de comida.

Harry, que havia estado cada vez mais consciente do barulho do seu estômago, estava chocado.

- Não tem comida?

Draco balançou sua cabeça.

- Não que eu tenha visto. E eu já olhei por todos os cantos desse quarto, várias vezes.

Harry suspirou.

- Eu acho que eu não teria confiado em nenhum alimento que ele tivesse nos dado, de qualquer maneira.

Segurando a espada cuidadosamente, ele caminhou para o lado do aposento e deixou-se cair em um banco ali para estudá-la. Um momento depois, Draco juntou-se a ele, carregando sua própria espada.

- Ei, Potter. Eu encontrei uma Barra de Chocolate Crocanteliciosa no meu bolso. Você quer metade?

- Claro. - disse Harry, rabugento. - Por que não. - Ele pegou metade e fitou Draco de soslaio, que estava ocupado comendo a sua parte do doce. - Eu achava que sua mentezinha ocupada estaria bolando planos de fuga possíveis a essa altura do campeonato.

Draco engoliu e fez uma careta.

- Urgh. Ouça Potter, não há uma saída desse quarto.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Bem, não há portas nem janelas, nenhuma passagem secreta, nenhuma emenda na pedra em nenhum lugar e pra completar...

- Eu achei que você fosse o Garoto do Plano Engenhoso! O que aconteceu com o Garoto do Plano Engenhoso?

- Eu não disse que não tinha traçado um plano. Eu bolei um plano. Eu só não acho que você vá gostar dele.

- Eu posso gostar. - disse Harry, através da sua boca cheia de chocolate.

- Não, - disse Draco - você realmente não vai gostar dele.

- Só porque eu sou um Grifinório! - Harry disse com um tom ressentido. - Não é como se eu não conseguisse apreciar planos engenhosos, Malfoy. Eu já não concordei com pelo menos uns seis dos seus esquemas de pouco cérebro? Eu já não estive lá quando você precisou, fiquei do seu lado...

Draco deu um grande sorriso.

- Isso está se tornando quase uma ode ao nosso relacionamento, Potter. - ele disse. - Continue. Eu estou formigando de emoção.

Harry ficou amuado.

- Isso provavelmente é só assadura por causa da calça de couro.

- Aquela merda de calça... - disse Draco irritado. - Eu tenho a sensação de que ninguém vai me deixar mais esquecer dela, mesmo que eu só as tenha usado uma vez, mesmo que tenha sido contra a minha vontade...

Harry bufou.

- Agora eu estou imaginando o Carlinhos te segurando e forçando a calça de couro em você.

- Ei, essa é a sua fantasia pervertida, Potter, não minha.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Você vai me contar a porcaria do seu plano ou não?

- Tudo bem, - disse Draco. - Meu plano era esse. Nós esperamos até que Slytherin venha e nos mate, e quando ele vier, nós morremos de uma forma horrível e barulhenta. Eu também estava planejando em esguichar sangue e talvez babar um pouco enquanto eu morro. O que você acha?

Harry estava furioso.

- Essa é a sua idéia de um bom plano?

- Eu achei que fosse a opção mais provável.

- Eu não acredito que você já está desistindo.

- Eu não estou desistindo, estou sendo realista.

- Você está desistindo.

- Não estou.

- Está sim.

- Essa discussão não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Mas serve pra passar o tempo.

- Eu consigo pensar em jeitos melhores pra passar o tempo.

- Eu não sabia que você jogava pra esse time, Malfoy.

- O quê? Oh. Ugh, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. E mesmo que eu jogasse pra esse time, você seria o último da minha lista, você é muito baixo e magricela.

- Eu tenho a mesma altura que você. Eu não sei... alguém que se veste da maneira que você se veste... todo aquela atenção que você dá ao seu cabelo...

- Dar atenção ao meu cabelo não me faz gay. Dar atenção ao seu cabelo, isso diria que eu sou gay.

- Aposto como você presta atenção, sim, ao meu cabelo. - disse Harry serenamente.

- Não presto não. Eu nem saberia dizer que cor ele é.

Harry guardou o resto da barra de chocolate que ele havia estado roendo e colocou suas mãos sobre os olhos de Draco. Draco pulou surpreso e Harry sentiu os cílios do garoto deslizarem contra as palmas das suas mãos.

- O que você está fazendo, Potter?

- Me diga que cor é o meu cabelo, - Harry disse.

- Eu não faço idéia. - disse Draco, piscando furiosamente.

- Me diga e eu te dou o resto da minha metade da barra de chocolate. Você está com fome, eu sei que está.

- Potter! - disse Draco. - Você é sádico.

- Hmm. - disse Harry. - Chocolate. Vamos lá, Malfoy. Pense nisso como um exercício de percepção e memória.

- Uh, tá bom. - disse Draco irritado. - Seu cabelo é preto e está implorando pra ser cortado.

- Está? - perguntou Harry curiosamente.

- Claro que está! - o tom da voz de Draco estava animado. - Eu nem sei como você consegue suportar andar por aí com o seu cabelo parecendo que você foi arrastado nove vezes por um Arbusto de Espinhos Emaranhados. E o seu cabelo não é nem realmente liso, meio indeciso, você sabia, ou pelo menos não seria se você o cortasse; ele é muito longo e é todo esse peso que o mantém pra baixo. Se você cortasse, ele até que ficaria legal e provavelmente enrolaria um pouquinho e você sabe, eu posso sentir você me encarando, Potter. Pare com isso.

- Eu não estou encarando. Eu só estou pensando que talvez o meu cabelo não é o único por aqui que é indeciso.

- Bah! - Draco empurrou as mãos de Harry pra longe com um grunhido irritado. - Você é um leigo. Você não sabe de nada.

- Pelo menos eu não estou em negação. - disse Harry e entregou a Draco o último pedaço de chocolate.

Draco aceitou com um olhar de desdém.

- Eu, gay? Draco Malfoy? Loucamente amado por todas as mulheres com idade acima de doze anos? Já seis vezes na lista dos 'Mais Qualificados' da revista Feitiço? Autor da autobiografia sucesso de vendas 'Por Que Eu Gosto De Fazer Aquilo Com Garotas'? Eu acho que não.

- Pare. Você está me fazendo rir. E isso faz o meu estômago doer. Meu corpo todo está doendo.

- E deveria. - disse Draco, acabando com o chocolate com um ar arrependido. - Slytherin te jogou na parede. E você tem um olho roxo se formando aí. Bem elegante.

- Bem, você me parece não ter nenhum ferimento. - disse Harry ressentido.

Em resposta, Draco esticou seu braço direito e levantou a manga. Seu pulso direito estava inchado e se tornando preto e azulado.

- Torção. - ele disse categoricamente.

Harry assobiou.

- Isso parece doer.

- Não, está ótimo.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Você quer que eu conserte?

Harry poderia jurar que Draco hesitou momentariamente. Então ele suspirou.

- Claro. Vá em frente e tente.

Harry esticou a mão e colocou sua a palma da sua mão contra o pulso de Draco.

- _Asclepio,_ - ele disse.

Nada aconteceu.

Harry tentou novamente.

- _Asclepio._ - Nada continuou acontecendo. Harry fechou seus olhos e colocou toda grama de energia e força que ele tinha para se concentrar em pensamentos de magia, magia e cura, concentrando-se na forma da magia, como ele sentia a magia, moldando-a e dobrando-a de acordo com sua vontade. - _Asclepio_ - ele falou e abriu seus olhos para ver uma expressão de espanto no rosto de Draco. Ele olhou para o pulso de Draco e viu que a coloração preto-azulada havia esclarecido levemente, o inchaço diminuído, mas o pulso ainda estava longe de parecer normal.

Draco puxou sua mão de volta e olhou curiosamente para seu pulso.

- Quase funcionou. - ele disse, soando surpreso.

- Me deixe tentar novamente. - disse Harry.

Draco balançou a cabeça, olhos divertidos.

- Eu não tenho certeza se é uma boa idéia.

Harry abriu sua a boca pra protestar... e parou. Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo violentamente em seu peito como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma milha e ele se sentia repentinamente trêmulo e exausto.

- Algo muito estranho está acontecendo aqui. - ele observou e olhou para Draco, que o estava assistindo com um olhar de simpatia, mas sem surpresa em seus olhos cinzas. - O que você sabe, Malfoy? Por que aquilo foi tão difícil? - Ansiedade fez com que sua voz ficasse ríspida. - Há algo de errado comigo? Se há, me diga. Eu prefiro saber.

- Se há algo de errado com você, então há algo de errado comigo também. Eu tentei uns sessenta feitiços antes de você acordar. Nada aconteceu. Só me deixou cansado. Foi como tentar andar através de uma parede de concreto. - Ele olhou de lado para Harry, a luz do aposento fazia com que seus olhos parecessem azuis e estranhamente lembrava Harry de Rony. - Não somos nós, é o quarto.

- _O quê?_ Como você sabe?

Draco suspirou.

- Porque eu sei onde nós estamos. Oh, não no sentido de ter a menor idéia, geograficamente, onde nós estamos, mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa - esse quarto é uma prisão. Uma prisão construída para aprisionar Magids. - Ele olhou para Harry, que ainda parecia transtornado. - São as paredes. - ele disse. - Olhe para as paredes.

Harry esticou o braço e colocou a mão contra uma parede, que era fria e lisa e tinha uma textura nada parecida com mármore, ao contrário do que ele havia imaginado. Porque, é claro, não era de mármore. Ele olhou de volta para Draco, percepção tomando conta lentamente da sua mente.

Draco sorriu, sem nenhuma alegria.

- Eu sabia que você iria chegar lá, um dia. - ele disse. - O que Lupin nos disse: a substância com maior dureza no mundo, repele mágica, não pode ser despedaçada ou quebrada...

Harry fechou seus olhos.

- Adamantina. - ele disse. - Nós estamos em uma cela de adamantina.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Gina nunca havia visto a Toca tão cheia de tensão. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tinham voltado pra casa, é claro; na cozinha um pálido Sr. Weasley estava em uma intensa discussão aos sussurros com um grande grupo de Aurores. A Sra. Weasley, tendo chorosamente abraçado Rony e Gina depois de acordados, assim como Hermione, havia se retirado para seu quarto para se deitar. Narcisa havia retornado à Mansão e Sirius havia ido ao Ministério para ajudar a descobrir a identidade do falso Carlinhos Weasley.

- Eu não acredito que aquele não era realmente o Carlinhos. - disse Rony, ainda parecendo entorpecido com o choque. Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar ao lado de Hermione, que, pálida porém composta, traía sua tensão apenas no forte aperto que ela mantinha no pulso dele. Gina estava sentada ao lado deles. - Eu não acredito que nós não _percebemos_ que não era realmente o Carlinhos.

- Ele fez o jantar. - disse Gina, enjoada. - E nós quase comemos. E ele poderia ter sido qualquer um. Um Comensal da Morte. Rabicho. Qualquer um. - Ela cerrou o punho. - Eu me sinto tão _estúpida_.

- Quando você olha para uma pessoa, você simplesmente supõe que ela seja quem ela parece ser. - disse Hermione em uma vozinha fraca. - Quer dizer, eu achei que o Harry fosse a pessoa que eu conhecesse melhor no mundo e me levou dois dias pra perceber, quando Draco estava fingindo ser ele.

Rony parecia prestes a dizer algo a respeito quando a porta abriu e Carlinhos entrou. Ele parecia cansado: havia olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos verdes normalmente alegres, e seu cabelo vermelho estava completamente desarrumado.

- Oi, todo mundo. - ele disse experimentalmente.

Ninguém se moveu.

- Olha, dessa vez sou eu de verdade. - ele disse, soando levemente aborrecido.

Todos olharam fixamente para ele. Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. Ninguém falou nada.

Carlinhos soltou um som exasperado.

- Tudo bem, então, me perguntem qualquer coisa, - ele disse. - Me perguntem qual é a cor preferida da mamãe, ou qual o doce preferido do Percy, ou...

- Qual o meu nome? - Rony interrompeu, com os olhos esbugalhados. - Em que ano nós estamos.

Carlinhos revirou os olhos.

- Olhem, nós estamos checando o Carlinhos aqui, não traumatismos cranianos extensos.

- Qual o meu nome do _meio_?

- Aurelius. - disse Carlinhos prontamente.

Isso conseguiu uma reação até mesmo de Hermione.

- _Aurelius?_ - ela exigiu, encarando Rony.

Rony parecia defensivo.

- O que há de errado com Aurelius?

- Bem, pra começar, isso significa que suas iniciais soletram "RAW". (A palavra 'raw' significa 'cru' em inglês.)

Rony fez uma cara de quem nunca havia pensado nisso antes.

- Acredito que isso seja verdade.

Carlinhos estava sorrindo agora um tipo de sorriso cansado.

- O seu nome do meio é 'Aurelius'. - ele disse para Rony. - Sua cor favorita é vermelho, mas você odeia a cor vinho; quando você tinha dez anos, você chorou porque a mamãe não deixou você se juntar à uma gangue de motociclistas e mudar o seu nome para 'Matador Louco' e no ano passado você me disse que você achava que a garota mais bonita da escola era--

- Tudo bem. - interrompeu Rony, com as orelhas de um rosa vivo. - Você é o Carlinhos. Agora, se acomode.

Carlinhos se jogou na poltrona oposta a Gina e esticou suas pernas.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu continue? - ele sorriu, mas sua expressão ficou séria assim que o Sr. Weasley entrou na sala, parecendo séria.

- Eu estou indo ao Ministério. - ele disse a Carlinhos. - Há vinte Aurores ao redor da casa e o CA está enviando mais vinte. Mas eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui. - Seu olhar passou por Rony, Hermione e Gina e o que estava subentendido era claro: _Fique aqui e fique de olho nas crianças._ - Vocês. - ele disse para os três adolescentes no sofá, tentando manter sua voz o mais leve possível. - Com quarenta Aurores lá fora, essa deve ser a casa de bruxos mais segura da Grã-Bretanha. Mas eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui dentro. Vocês não devem sair por nenhuma razão, nem para o jardim. Não até que eu volte pra casa e permita. Entendido?

Rony olhou para ele e falou por todos eles:

- Entendido.

O Sr. Weasley parecia ter engolido algo que estava entalado na garganta e afirmou com a cabeça vividamente.

- Tudo bem, então. - ele disse e desaparatou.

Hermione levantou-se.

- Eu estou cansada. - ela disse. - Eu acho que vou pra cama, ler um pouco. - ela olhou para Rony. - Posso pegar emprestada uma camiseta ou algo pra vestir?

Rony levantou-se logo depois dela.

- Eu vou te arranjar um pijama lá em cima.

Gina assistiu seu irmão e Hermione subirem as escadas e sentiu uma pontada de inveja repentina da qual ela quase havia esquecido. Rony, Harry, e Hermione sempre tinham formado um círculo tão perfeito; ninguém jamais havia conseguido entrar. E então Draco apareceu e parecia ter conseguido entrar no círculo sem nenhum esforço, e se ele não era sempre bem vindo, certamente não havia dúvidas de que ele seria em breve. E mais do que qualquer coisa, a determinação de Hermione o manteria como parte do grupo, e Rony e Harry sempre iriam, no final das contas, fazer o que ela quisesse. Mas ela, Gina, freqüentemente ainda sentia que não fazia parte, como se ela fosse uma intrusa que tinha aparecido em uma festa sem ser convidada.

- Gina. - Era Carlinhos falando, olhando para ela com olhos inquisitivos. - Você realmente achou que aquela pessoa era eu? Que eu faria algo do tipo?

Gina mordeu o lábio, tentando concentrar seus pensamentos.

- Bem, a princípio você... ele... parecia perfeitamente normal, e depois, no final tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nós não tivemos a chance de pensar em nada. E então, nós estávamos inconscientes. - Ela levantou o olhar para o do seu irmão, viu a preocupação na sua expressão, as sombras em seus olhos. - Eu sinto muito, Carlinhos. - ela disse, sua voz se quebrando. - Não era justo pensar aquilo nem por um momento.

Mas Carlinhos, estudando suas mãos, levou um momento para responder.

- É difícil dizer - ele disse finalmente - exatamente do que as pessoas são realmente capazes. Você nunca sabe, as pessoas às vezes acham que estão fazendo a coisa certa, e então isso acaba sendo um erro, mas é muito tarde para mudar as coisas.

Gina estava confusa.

- Do que você está falando?

Carlinhos sorriu levemente.

- São só divagações sem sentido. Me ignore. Vamos lá, vamos pra cozinha, eu vou preparar um pouco de chá pra você.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- De acordo com a Licença de Aparatação dele, seu nome é Alexander Taylor - disse Olho-Tonto para Sirius, que estava em pé ao lado do corpo na maca, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão decidida no rosto. A luz da lua fluía pela pequena janela trancada ao alto, fazendo as bordas do cabelo de Sirius ficarem vermelhas. - E de acordo com seu Registro do Ministério, ele é um lobisomem.

- Um lobisomem? - Sirius olhou para o corpo do homem que havia se disfarçado de Carlinhos Weasley. O encantamento sob o qual ele estava aos poucos ia desaparecendo com sua morte; os cabelos vermelhos ficando pretos, as sardas que eram a marca registrada dos Weasley iam desaparecendo. - Na verdade, isso faz sentido.

- Faz? - disse Olho-Tonto, em um tom neutro.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça sem responder. Olho-Tonto sabia sobre Lupin - quase todos no mundo mágico sabiam - mas Olho-Tonto também conhecia Lupin. Ele havia sido um dos instrutores de Sirius durante seus dias de trenamento para Auror, e havia se encontrado com ele diversas vezes. Ele sabia da amizade deles.

- O que eu não compreendo - acrescentou o velho Auror coberto de cicatrizes, ruminando, coçando a cabeça - é como o atacante - (até agora, ninguém havia mencionado Slytherin pelo nome, somente referindo-se a ele como 'o atacante' - tentando não soar tão maluco, Sirius suspeitava) - conseguiu entrar na casa. Artur Weasley não é tolo; ele tem feitiços de segurança para proteger bem a casa.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- As proteções mágicas são configuradas para reconhecer membros da família pela aparência, então não é um grande mistério como o Carlinhos falso entrou. Quanto ao resto, Hermione Granger me disse que o 'Carlinhos' passou a tarde 'mexendo no jardim'. Eu desconfio que o que ele realmente fazia era desarmar as proteções. Não seria muito difícil de fazer isso de dentro da propriedade. E então, quando ele acabou, ele convocou seu Mestre. - Sirius suspirou, sentindo-se cansado. Ele levantou seus olhos e olhou ao redor; ele e Olho-Tonto estavam sozinhos no corredor escuro. - Ele tem alguma família?

- Quem? O lobisomem?

Sirius afirmou com a cabeça.

- Nenhuma sobre a qual nós pudéssemos achar algum registro. Provavelmente é melhor também, considerando...

- Considerando o quê? - perguntou Sirius rispidamente.

Olho-Tonto não estava olhando para ele, mas sim para o corpo do homem na maca.

- Ele tem ferimentos - ele disse. - Nas mãos. Não ferimentos de defesa. Como se ele tivesse escalado pra fora de algo. Uma jaula, algum tipo de cercado. O encantamento escondeu os ferimentos. Eu desconfio que ele estava sendo Chamado. Eu desconfio que todos os lobisomens na Grã-Bretanha estão sendo Chamados e é esse o motivo por trás dessa porção de pessoas avistando lobisomens que tem estado nos noticiários.

Sirius ficou tenso repentinamente.

- Essa é uma teoria interessante. - Ele, até agora, não havia contado a ninguém sobre Lupin ter sido Chamado, e não queria mencionar agora que ele podia adquirir algum conhecimento especial sobre o Chamado, lobisomens, Slytherin, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele sabia que isso não fazia nenhum sentido logicamente, talvez também eticamente, mas ele não se importava. Ele não estava preparado para responder perguntas a respeito de Lupin e ponto final.

- Ser Chamado não é um processo agradável. - disse Olho-Tonto, evitando os olhos de Sirius. - É agonizante e persiste até que o ser sendo Chamado responda à convocação, ou morra.

Sirius olhou para baixo, suas mãos apertando as bordas de metal da maca. A gema vermelha no seu bracelete brilhou à medida que virava seu pulso.

- Há algo que possa ser feito para isso?

- Havia uma conversa sobre criar uma poção para curá-lo, na época que o Lorde das Trevas estava no poder, mas eu não sei se algo saiu disso tudo. - Olho-Tonto ainda se recusava a olhar para Sirius, que estava agradecido. Olho-Tonto pigarreou. - E os Weasley? Como eles estão levando isso?

- Eles estão bem. Eles estavam frenéticos de início, provavelmente ainda estão, mas a Toca está nadando em Aurores no momento. Eles terão uma guarda constante vinte e quatro horas de quarenta Aurores no mínimo, circulando a casa e a propriedade. Não haverá uma só casa de bruxos mais segura na Grã-Bretanha.

- E você será um desses Aurores? - Olho-Tonto perguntou. Sirius suspeitava que Olho-Tonto gostaria de ser um deles, mas em consideração a sua idade (103, pelo que se diz por aí), Olho-Tonto ultimamente tem sido restrito a missões inativas.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para o corpo do homem na maca. De perto, era fácil ver os sinais que o denunciavam e que o marcavam como um lobisomem: as unhas cristalinas, os indicadores levemente alongados. Alexander Taylor não era o primeiro lobisomem morto que Sirius tinha visto; nem, a essa altura do campeonato, achava que seria o último.

- Não. - disse Sirius. - Eu estou indo pra casa. Tem algo que eu preciso fazer.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Horas se passaram. O quarto de adamantina estava silencioso. Harry estava dormindo em um banco de madeira comprido, seu braço sobre os olhos. Draco estava em pé ao lado do guarda-roupa, olhando para si mesmo no espelho que havia na parte de dentro da porta.

Normalmente, olhar em espelhos era uma das atividades favoritas de Draco, mas no momento ele se encontrava vagamente perturbado pela imagem refletida que encontrou seu olhar. Ele havia tirado algumas das roupas do guarda-roupa e vestido, feliz em se livrar de sua camisa suja de sangue. Agora ele vestia uma camisa de um material preto, duro e não-familiar, botas pretas (um tamanho maior que o seu, seus pés deslizavam dentro delas), e por cima de tudo, uma longa capa preta que abotoava no peito com uma corrente prateada, cujos elos eram minúsculas serpentes entrelaçadas. Um cordão verde-escuro segurava a barra da capa. Não que ele não ficasse bem nessas roupas (claro que ele ficava bem nelas! - vistoso e misterioso). É que essas eram as roupas que ele pegou instintivamente ao abrir o guarda-roupa; a capa era a mesma que seu eu no sonho havia usado, em pé no centro do círculo de demônios, barganhando sua alma. Ele ouviu as vozes dos demônios novamente na sua cabeça: _Há um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. Para cada lucro em uma coisa, um pagamento em outra._ Ele levantou sua cabeça, viu sua imagem refletida levantar sua cabeça em resposta, a luz azul no aposento dando à sua pele acinzentada e ao seu cabelo prateado um brilho escuro e metálico. _Quando eu terei que pagar? Ou talvez eu deveria perguntar: O que eu terei que pagar? _

Ele se virou de costas para o espelho e atravessou o aposento para olhar as tapeçarias na parede. Elas eram muito bonitas de um modo estranho e único - a maior delas era tecida com linhas prateadas e douradas contra um veludo preto ao fundo; mostrava estrelas e luas e constelações e galáxias e universos, rodopiando e brilhando e capturando o seu olhar até que você esquecesse o que você estava olhando e vagasse pelos espaços entre as estrelas. A Mansão Malfoy sempre havia sido repleta de coisas que eram grandiosas, mas não muitas que fossem bonitas; e Draco descobriu que olhar para a tapeçaria o tocava estranhamente. Ele colocou sua mão nela e sentiu o material, que estava empoeirado e áspero e não tão agradável ao toque quanto era aos olhos.

As outras tapeçarias mostravam cenas da vida, de batalhas e de caçadas da corte mágica. Haviam várias feras mágicas decapitadas - dragões e basiliscos, hipogrifos e lobisomens, grupos de veelas montados em grandes feras com corpos de leão, cabeças de homens e rabos de escorpiões. Draco não sabia o que estas eram, mas não gostaria de encontrar uma delas em um beco escuro. A última tapeçaria mostrava um brasão: um dragão prateado, desenfreado, de frente para o sinistro. A bandeira bordada ao seus pés carregava um mote em latim: IN HOC SIGNO VINCES. Draco cutucou-a com seu dedo, e descobriu que a tapeçaria era fria como gelo ao toque.

Ele se afastou, olhando para Harry, que ainda estava em um sono pesado e uma vaga sensação de inquietação passou por ele. Ele suspeitava que Harry tinha uma leve concussão - depois de Slytherin ter lançado um feitiço Estupefaça em Hermione, Harry havia se lançado no bruxo das trevas. Slytherin levantou-o prontamente como se ele não pesasse mais que um filhote de gato e jogou-o de cabeça contra a parede oposta. A partir daí, Draco não conseguia se lembrar o que havia acontecido. Ele achava que ele e Rony haviam atacado Slytherin simultaneamente, mas sua memória de curto prazo parecia estar falhando e ele não tinha certeza.

Ele também não tinha certeza de quais eram os sintomas de uma concussão, exatamente. Harry certamente parecia bastante lúcido antes e agora ele estava dormindo profundamente, seu peito subindo e descendo com respirações calmas e curtas. É claro, talvez o sono profundo fosse um sinal de concussão. Repentinamente inquieto, Draco levantou-se, foi até Harry e cutucou-o bem no meio do peito.

- _Ai!_ - Harry acordou com um grito indignado e remexeu, procurando por seus óculos. - Malfoy, seu doido. Por que você fez isso? - Ele sentou-se, parecendo ferido e passou a mão pelo seu abdômen.

- Nada. Volte a dormir, Potter.

- Não posso. - disse Harry irritado. - Eu estou sem sono agora. - Ele colocou seus óculos e olhou para Draco. - Que raios é isso que você está vestindo?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Essas roupas são daquele guarda-roupa ali.

- Você está deixando Salazar Slytherin escolher roupas pra você agora?

- Diga o que quiser sobre o homem. Ele pode ser um zumbi morto-vivo, horripilante e sem-alma, com um fetiche por cobras, mas ele tem um gosto impecável para roupas.

Qualquer resposta que Harry pudesse ter dado foi movida para segundo plano por um barulho rangente vindo da direção da parede oposta. Ambos viraram-se para ver uma abertura escura aparecer na parede e uma mão esticar-se por ela, segurando algo redondo e plano. Ouviu-se um 'clang' quando a mão deixou caiu o que estava segurando e, antes que os garotos tivessem tempo para fazer nada mais que olharem surpresos, a mão saiu e a abertura escura desapareceu, tão rapidamente quanto havia aparecido.

Draco correu até lá e ajoelhou-se ao lado do objeto derrubado, Harry seguindo-o de perto e parecendo curioso.

- O que é isso? Uma bomba?

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- O jantar. - Ele olhou para o que era uma bandeja bastante comum, onde estavam alguns sanduíches e uma garrafa de água. - Sanduíches de queijo, para ser mais exato.

Harry olhou desconfiado para a comida.

- Malfoy, eu não acho que você deveria...

- Ah, cala a boca. Se ele nos quisesse mortos, ele poderia ter nos matado enquanto nós estávamos inconscientes. Você tem trinta segundos, depois eu vou comer a sua metade dos sanduíches.

Resmungando, Harry deixou-se cair no chão ao lado de Draco. Pelos próximos minutos, eles comeram em um silêncio semi-amigável. Uma pequena briga surgiu a respeito de quem comeria o último sanduíche, resolvida eventualmente por um cabo-de-guerra furioso e silencioso, que resultou nas duas partes tendo mais queijo em suas vestes que em suas bocas. Draco estava ocupado tentando fazer com que sua última metade de sanduíche durasse, quando Harry, de repente, fitou-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Malfoy, eu acabei de ter uma idéia.

- E doeu? - perguntou Draco em um tom neutro.

Harry pôs-se de joelhos, limpando pedaços de sanduíche de queijo da camisa.

- Me deixe nervoso. - ele disse.

Draco engasgou com o sanduíche.

- Perdão?

- Você me ouviu. Como da última vez, com a caixa no escritório do Lupin. Me deixe nervoso, talvez nós possamos quebrar as paredes. Eu aposto como você tem alguma carta debaixo da manga que poderia me aborrecer de verdade, como você sempre faz.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não funcionaria. Você já está preparado agora. Se eu te dissesse algo, você ia achar que eu estou mentindo.

_Não se você me dissesse dessa maneira. Você não pode mentir telepaticamente_. Harry estava sorrindo agora, seu cabelo bagunçado de modo selvagem. Ele lembrava Draco de um coelhinho feliz e algum outro animalzinho peludo que não sabia exatamente o quão vulnerável era. _Vamos lá, é uma idéia brilhante. _

- Não, - Draco se ouviu dizer.

_Não seja estúpido, Malfoy. _

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Vamos lá. - insistiu Harry, puxando a manga de Draco. - Eu tenho certeza que até vai ser divertido pra você. Você adora me aborrecer.

- Potter, essas paredes podem ter uns três metros de espessura, pelo que nós sabemos. Você sabe o quão furioso você teria que ficar?

- Bem, ninguém me irrita tanto quanto você. - observou Harry, apenas parcialmente brincando.

Draco puxou seu braço das mãos de Harry e virou-se para fitá-lo furiosamente, sua voz saindo em um tom bravo.

- _Você não sabe o que está pedindo. _

A ferocidade no tom de Draco fez com que Harry recuasse. Um olhar ferido passou por seu rosto antes que ele levantasse seu queixo de um modo teimoso.

- Tudo bem. Olhe, eu só estava brincando. Não precisa ficar irritado.

Harry sentou-se contra a parede ao lado de Draco, que agora estava olhando furiosamente para a metade do sanduíche que estava no seu colo. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele pegou o sanduíche e, em um surto de irritação infantil, jogou-o em Harry.

Harry olhou para baixo surpreso, enquanto o sanduíche batia em seu braço e caía no chão.

- _Isso_ foi bem maduro, Malfoy.

- E daí? - Draco tinha seus braços cruzados no peito e estava encarando a parede oposta. Ele sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas não era capaz de fazer nada para evitar.

- Eu tive uma outra idéia.

- Eu também, e é a de que você deveria ir embora.

Harry ignorou isso.

- Você não quer ouvir a minha idéia?

- Essa é tão boa quanto a última?

- Eu quero que você me ensine como usar a espada.

Agora Draco virou-se e olhou para ele.

- Como?

Harry gesticulou em direção à espada de Godric Griffindor, que estava apoiada contra uma mesa baixa de madeira escura.

- Nós temos duas espadas e mais nada pra fazer. Eu posso muito bem aprender.

Draco mordeu o lábio.

- As espadas não estão protegidas...

- Protegidas?

- Elas deviam ter contas nas pontas... para impedir que elas cortem. Se você for aprender com elas.

- Você aprendeu com espadas protegidas?

- Não. - Draco admitiu.

- Tudo bem, então. - Harry andou até a mesa, pegou a espada de Godric e virou-se para Draco. Ele parecia uma figura estranha em seus jeans, camisa manchada de sangue e tênis velho, com a espada cravada de jóias brilhantes segura em sua mão direita.

Draco suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas nós vamos levar isso devagar. Hermione não vai me agradecer se eu arruinar a sua aparência ao fatiar o seu nariz.

- Hermione me amaria mesmo que eu não tivesse um nariz. - disse Harry, com uma convicção invejável.

- E como será engraçado - disse Draco, levantando-se e pegando sua própria espada - descobrir se isso é ou não verdade. Podemos?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Gina levantou o olhar quando Rony entrou na cozinha, carregando um livro azul encadernado em suas mãos.

- Como está Hermione? - ela perguntou.

- Ela deve estar bem. Ela me deu lição de casa. - Ele acenou com o livro em sua mão para eles (_Dicionário de Referências Mágicas Tandy, Vol. S_). - Eu deveria estar procurando feitiços relacionados ao sono. E a sonhos.

- Algo até agora? - perguntou Carlinhos, oferecendo um prato de biscoitos.

Rony sentou-se em uma cadeira.

- Nada sobre feitiços de sono, nem de sonhos. Apesar de que, se você quiser fazer salgadinhos ficarem invisíveis ou Convocar uma tropa de dançarinos de cancã com roupas extravagantes e luminosas, eu sou a pessoa certa pra te dizer como.

- Carlinhos? - Era a Sra. Weasley que estava na porta, vestindo uma das suas velhas vestes mais remendadas e parecendo cansada. Ela sorriu quando Gina olhou para ela.

- Oi mãe. - disse Carlinhos. - Chá?

- Não. Eu só queria lhe mostrar algo. Eu estava limpando o quarto do Percy, sabe, para ocupar a minha cabeça, e eu encontrei isso no bolso de um dos pijamas dele. - Ela mostrou um pedaço de papel branco dobrado. - Está endereçado a Draco Malfoy.

Olhos arregalados, Carlinhos pegou o papel.

- Obrigado, mãe.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu e saiu. Carlinhos começou a desdobrar o papel. Rony esticou o pescoço para perto para ter uma visão melhor.

- O que diz aí?

- Cai fora, Rony. - disse Carlinhos, não rudemente e passou os olhos pela carta. Enquanto lia, seu rosto mudou para uma expressão estranha.

- Vamos lá. - encorajou Rony. - O que é que o Snape diz? Ele morreu? Algo do tipo?

Gina bufou.

- É Rony, porque se Snape tivesse morrido, ele faria questão de escrever para o Draco e contar a ele todos os detalhes.

- Não seja ridícula. - Carlinhos disse e sorriu. - Ele estaria muito ocupado com o funeral para escrever.

- _Carlinhos_... - gemeu Rony, mas Carlinhos, ignorando-o, levantou-se, foi até a lareira e se ajoelhou em frente às chamas.

- Mansão Malfoy _Auditori_ - ele disse e, depois de alguns momentos, a cabeça de Narcisa e seus ombros apareceram entre as chamas.

- Sim? - ela disse. Ela parecia exausta, seus olhos cercados de olheiras escuras. Quando ela reconheceu Carlinhos, seus olhos se arregalaram. - Alguma...

- Notícia? Não. - disse Carlinhos, gentilmente mas firme. - Sinto muito.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Está tudo bem, então?

- Tudo bem, na medida do possível. Eu tenho algo aqui que achei que pudesse interessar você ou Sirius. Ele está por aí?

- Ele veio pra casa, mas foi diretamente para as masmorras. Eu acho que ele está checando a... bem, a situação.

- Ah. - disse Carlinhos diplomaticamente e esticou a mão com o pedaço de papel branco dobrado. Narcisa esticou uma mão elegante e pálida para fora do fogo e pegou-o das mãos dele. - Está endereçado a Draco. - disse Carlinhos. - De Snape.

Os olhos de Narcisa levantaram-se para os de Carlinhos e de volta à carta.

- Aparentemente Snape preparou um tipo de Poção de Força de Vontade para Draco. - disse Carlinhos. - Para ajudá-lo a resistir ao magnetismo de Slytherin. Achei que Sirius estaria interessado...

Mas Narcisa, agarrada ao papel, já tinha desaparecido.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_Ela sonhou que estava em pé em uma clareira no coração da floresta, e no centro da clareira havia uma árvore. Era a maior árvore que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado e um pouco mais. As raízes gigantes elevavam-se acima de sua cabeça como vigas de um salão monstruoso. Mais além, ela podia ver o enorme tronco retorcido da árvore subindo e subindo, e um pouco mais além disso, tão alto que nuvens a deriva e a distância tornavam difícil de enxergar, ela mal podia ver a escura e vasta expansão sombreada de folhas e galhos. Uma partícula preta minúscula flutuava entre eles. À medida que se aproximava, ela viu que era algo voador e brilhante - não um pássaro, mas uma pequena serpente alada com jóias no lugar das escamas. _

_Ela pousou na terra a alguns metros dela, retorcida, rasgada e se transformou em um homem em pé. Ela não ficou surpresa; já sabia que era ele. Ele era pálido, muito pálido, e trajava vestes verde-escuras. Algo estava preso a sua cintura - uma espada, ela viu. Ele parecia, ao mesmo tempo, contido e terrivelmente tenso, a pele do seu rosto esticada contra os ossos, seus olhos, uma vez prateados, agora pretos, fixos nos dela. _

_- Você me chamou aqui.- ele disse e sua voz era inflexível. - O que você quer? _

_- Eu queria lhe dar isso. - ela disse e estendeu-lhe em sua mão algo que brilhava como uma pedra lapidada. _

_Ele não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-la. _

_- Então, é sua decisão final? _

_Ela consentiu. _

_- Sim, já decidi. Eu não serei mais a sua Fonte. _

_- Isso é por causa de Godric. - ele disse furiosamente. _

_- Godric não tem nada a ver com isso. _

_- Eu poderia forçá-la... - ele disse, ruminado. - Há sempre outros meios. _

_- Uma Fonte involuntária é inútil. - ela disse. - Você sabe disso. _

_- E não faz a mínima diferença para você que eu lhe amo? _

_Ela levantou seu queixo. Encarou-o. _

_- Você não me ama. _

_Ele cruzou a clareira, agarrou-a pelos pulsos, olhou fixamente para ela. Ela olhou para ele, para seu rosto, tão mudado agora. Ela havia achado que ele era gentil, em algum ponto, uma pessoa sensitiva, sensível até. E havia sensibilidade em seus olhos, mas só do tipo mais restrito - sensibilidade que só sentia sua própria dor, compreendia somente suas próprias necessidades, sofria somente quando seus próprios desejos não eram realizados. _

_- Como você pode dizer isso para mim? - ele sibilou _

_- Porque é verdade. Você não me ama. Você simplesmente me quer como você quer mais poder, mais sabedoria, mais criaturas monstruosas para fazer sua vontade. E porque eu amo Godric, isso só o faz me querer mais. Isso não é amor, e sim avareza-- _

_Ele a pegou pelos cabelos e a puxou rapidamente para si. Ela tentou se livrar, empurrando suas mãos enquanto ele sorria para ela. _

_- Revide, por que não. - ele sibilou - Morda-me, arranhe-me. Mas não, você não consegue me machucar. Nem mesmo aqui. _

_- Eu posso machucar você. - ela sibilou de volta - E irei. _

_Essa foi a coisa errada a dizer. Os olhos dele se estreitaram. _

_- Sim, você está planejando algo, não está? Você e os outros. Godric e Helga. Eu sei. Eu ouço coisas. _

_- Nós só estamos nos protegendo. _

_- Então porque estão fazendo Chaves como uma arma? _

_O coração dela pareceu congelar dentro de seu peito. Ela o encarou, seu sangue batendo no ritmo das palavras: Como ele sabe? Como ele sabe? _

_O sorriso dele cresceu. _

_- Eu tenho informantes. - ele disse - Não pense que você pode fazer qualquer coisa sem eu saber. E não pense que, só porque a perdi como minha Fonte, eu estou fraco. - ele sorriu como uma caveira. - Eu tenho outra Fonte de poder agora. _

_- Salazar, o que-- _

_Suas palavras foram cortadas quando a boca dele encontrou a sua. Primeiramente ela cerrou os dentes, como se para afastá-lo, mas ele também havia cortado sua respiração, e eventualmente seus lábios se abriram para obter ar. Ele tinha sabor de metal gelado. Terror tomou conta dela, mas mesmo assim seu sangue latejava em seus ouvidos e ela se perguntou, desesperada, como a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo poderia de alguma forma se tornar a pessoa que ela mais odiava. _

_Ela virou seu rosto. _

_- Solte-me-- _

_Mas ele já havia empurrado-a, soltando-a, rindo quando ela começara a correr, e sua risada foi a última coisa que ela ouviu enquanto ela-- _

_O sonho mudou. _

_Ela estava sentada, dentro de um aposento em que reconhecia: o Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Olhando-a através da mesa estava um homem que ela nunca havia visto em seus sonhos antes, mas reconheceu imediatamente: cabelo escuro, alto, sobrancelhas escuras juntas em uma careta. Um rosto honesto e preocupado. Olhos verde escuro. Um número de objetos estava espalhado pela mesa: livros, pergaminhos, penas, um pistão, a bainha de uma espada, o Licanto, um objeto que parecia com uma ampulheta ou um sinal de infinito. _

_- Nós teremos que matá-lo, você percebe. - ele disse _

_Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente. _

_- Não. Eu não quero fazer isso. _

_- Não há outra maneira, Rowena. _

_- Há outra maneira. Helga e eu estivemos trabalhando em adições à maldição. Mesmo que ele desperte dele, para tirar o feitiço, ele não poderá sair da área em que o confinamos. Nós iremos colocar seus próprios monstros contra ele e torná-los seus guardiões-- _

_- Tudo isso... - disse Godric - Tudo isso só para mantê-lo vivo? _

_- Eu não posso matá-lo, Godric. Não consigo. Ainda há um pouco de bom nele, algo que pode ser redimido, e enquanto ele estiver preso eu descobrirei como isso pode ser feito-_

_- Tanto esforço desperdiçado para preservar uma vida que vale tão pouco - disse Godric em um tom azedo. - A Maldição Dormiens não irá segurá-lo. Ela aprisiona a alma de um homem. E eu não tenho certeza que ele tenha alguma alma para nós aprisionarmos. _

_- Há mais uma coisa - ela ouviu sua própria voz dizer, pausadamente. _

_Godric olhou para cima. _

_- O quê? _

_Ela encontrou seus olhos constritamente. _

_- Você já ouviu falar do Feitiço Essencial? _

_Hermione sentiu o seu corpo adormecido pular em choque e, como se fosse um resultado daquele choque, o rosto de Godric oscilou e desapareceu. Ela tentou segurar-se nos pedaços do sonho, mas ouviu somente vozes ecoando em sua mente, meio abafadas, como vozes escutadas em outro aposento; a de Helga, a dela própria: "Nós teremos que preparar mais rápido, só isso. O Licanto está pronto, o Vira-Tempo também, agora nós só precisamos da Chave de Godric." As vozes aumentaram em um grito confuso. "Que Fonte ele usa, senão eu? Onde ele acharia outro Magid que queira ser sua Fonte?" "Talvez não seja um Magid. Poder Demoníaco. Ele poderia ter Chamado alguma coisa..." "Nós teremos que esconder as Chaves." "Helga pode escondê-las. Ela sabe como conjurar proteções." "Temos tão pouco tempo--" _

_- Hermione. _

Alguém a segurava pelo pulso, e estava dizendo um nome, mas não era o nome dela, ou era? Ela piscou, abrindo os olhos, e viu uma massa de sombras escuras sem forma, que se transformou lentamente em um Rony em preto-e-branco, sentado na borda de sua cama e olhando-a ansiosamente.

- _Hermione_.

Atordoada, ela esticou a mão livre e o pegou, puxando-o em sua direção com tanta força que ele quase se desequilibrou.

- Como-- - ela falou em um ofego rouco, e fechou os olhos, seu coração martelando. - Eu estava sonhando. - ela disse, meio para ele, meio para si.

Rony afastou-se um pouco, sentando-se mais ereto, mas sem tirar a mão do pulso dela.

- Imaginei. Você tava gritando... na verdade, você estava gritando por, hum, Godric. Seria ele Godric Gryffindor, e tem alguma coisa que eu devia contar ao Harry, porque eu realmente não acho--

Hermione bateu sua cabeça gentilmente no ombro dele.

- _Calado._ - Rony suspirou, mas não se moveu. Ela podia ouvir o suave tum-tum do coração dele, firme como um pêndulo, tão confiável quanto o próprio Rony. - Eu ouvi todas essas vozes - ela sussurrou, olhando para ele. - Rowena e Godric... eles estavam falando sobre as Chaves e onde elas estavam escondidas. Eu acho que Gina está certa, acho que tem alguma coisa no subterrâneo aqui, talvez na adega--

- Hermione - interrompeu Rony - São só sonhos.

- Não. - Hermione disse firmemente - Eles não são só sonhos. - ela estendeu a mão, pegou o Licanto e o mostrou a Rony. - Isso me conecta a eles. Ao Harry e especialmente ao Draco. Eu pude sonhar o que ele estava sonhando, talvez eu possa ver o que ele está vendo. De qualquer jeito, eu estou aprendendo com ele. Estou começando a entender como tudo está interligado - como o que aconteceu no passado está afetando o que está acontecendo agora.

Ela parou. Rony estava olhando firmemente para ela, e ela achou que podia ver a preocupação em seus límpidos olhos azuis.

- Hermione, - ele disse, devagar - Não leve isso pro lado pessoal, mas.. você parece um pouco... decidida demais sobre isso. Eu não sei o que isso é, - ele apontou com o queixo para o Licanto - mas você está olhando para ele da mesma maneira que o Draco olhava praquela espada dele. Eu não gosto disso.

- Nem todo poder é ruim, Rony.

- Talvez não - ele disse, soltando-a e se levantando. - Mas como você pode dizer a diferença?

Ela estremeceu um pouco, apesar de não estar frio no quarto, e mexeu na manga dela. Rony havia dado a ela uns pijamas velhos de Fred, e por cima disto ela vestia o suéter que a Sra. Weasley havia tricotado para Harry em seu quarto ano. Era verde-esmeralda com um dragão desenhado na frente. Harry havia vestido-o uma vez no verão anterior na Toca e todos haviam rido de sua cara; ele havia crescido tanto que as mangas do suéter iam até antes de seus pulsos e um espaço de cinco centímetros mostrava a pele entre barra e o cós dos seus jeans. Rindo, Harry havia jogado o suéter no fundo do armário de Rony, onde havia ficado até aquela noite.

Ela gosta de usá-lo - era quente, era familiar, e cheirava como Harry. Ela sempre pensara que as pessoas tinham o cheiro de seus sabonetes, mas percebeu que isso não é verdade... Rony sempre teve cheiro de uma combinação de grama cortada e torrada amanteigada, Draco, de luvas e pimenta e essência de limão, e Harry tinha cheiro de sabonete e chocolate e outro cheiro que pertencia somente a ele e que, de alguma forma, aliviava a sensação nauseante que sua ausência produzia. Não inteiramente, é claro. Mas um pouquinho.

- Eu não sei. - ela disse, finalmente. - Eu não sei se posso. - ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Rony, que estava em pé à janela agora, olhando para o jardim. - E eu tenho medo.

Rony olhou para ela. A luz pálida da lua traçava as sombras sob seus olhos, traçava seus cílios com prata, tornava seu cabelo preto.

- Vem aqui. - ele disse.

Hermione se levantou e se juntou a ele, na janela.

- Olhe lá fora. - ele disse.

Ela seguiu seu olhar. Lá fora a luz da lua era tão penetrantemente branca que o jardim quase parecia coberto de neve. As árvores estavam contornadas de prata, a luz da lua tão brilhante que tirava de foco as estrelas. Mas não era para aquilo que Rony apontava; ele estava indicando a linha sólida de figuras com capas pretas que formava um círculo ao redor do jardim, suas costas para a casa. Aurores. Eles estavam tão parados que lembravam grandes pedras.

- Isso não diminui o seu medo nem um pouquinho? - perguntou Rony, e Hermione o fitou, achando que ele ainda não tinha entendido que ela não estava com tanto medo do que estava lá fora, mas do que estava dentro... dentro dela, dentro de Draco, dentro de Harry e Gina, que padrões de história, genética e destino eles carregavam dentro de si, inevitável, repetindo-se infinitamente. Ela olhou mais adiante, para a paisagem, em direção ao jardim onde o luar fazia a água da pedreira brilhar à distância.

De repente, ela se virou e olhou desesperadamente para Rony. Ela percebeu que estava segurando o Licanto em sua mão direita, tão forte que ela podia sentir suas pontas entrando em sua palma.

- Rony. _A pedreira_.

- Que é que tem ela?

- As proteções.

- Que é que tem as proteções? - perguntou Rony, soando vagamente exasperado. - Ou esse é o jogo que você fala uma palavra e eu tenho que dizer a primeira coisa que vem à minha cabeça?

- Não, não é um jogo. Rony, você disse que toda vez que seus pais tentavam esvaziá-la, ela se enchia de novo, certo? Ela tem algum tipo de proteção mágica, muito poderosa, aliás, se os seus pais não conseguiram quebrá-la. E se essas proteções foram postas lá para proteger algo que está debaixo da pedreira? Algo que foi posto lá... mil anos atrás?

Rony a encarou por um momento. Então um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, iluminando seus olhos.

- E todo esse tempo eu achei que você só fingia ser inteligente.

Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Você tem uma pá?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Sirius encontrava-se nas masmorras, o demônio atrás dele; através das barras da cela, ele observava o lobo que havia sido Lupin. Ele havia parado de se jogar contra as barras há algum tempo e agora estava encolhido, com os olhos semi-cerrados e choramingando em intervalos, no lado mais distante da cela.

Sirius se levantou, um objeto em cada mão, e olhou para o lobo, e ouviu a voz de Olho-Tonto em sua cabeça. _Ser Chamado não é um processo agradável. É agonizante e persiste até que o ser sendo Chamado responda à convocação, ou morra. _

Vagarosamente, ele levantou sua mão esquerda, onde algo brilhou e cintilou através da luz suja e fraca das masmorras.

- Eu achei isso no meu cofre em Grigotes - ele disse suavemente, não olhando para o lobo, mas para o que ele segurava em sua mão. Era uma chave, feita de latão, com a cabeça feita de osso na qual haviam sido postas algumas pedras escuras e brilhantes. - Tiago me deu para que eu desse ao Harry. O problema é que, é claro, Harry não está aqui para que eu possa a dar e o Tiago não está aqui para me dizer o que isso faz. E eu não sei o que fazer com essa maldita coisa. É obviamente mágica, mas uma chave, até uma chave mágica, não presta sem a droga de um cadeado, presta? Agora, eu sei o que você diria, Aluado. "Sirius, você está sendo óbvio." "Às vezes uma chave não é só uma chave." E às vezes um garoto não é um garoto, às vezes ele é um lobo também. Isso é algo que aprendi de você. Eu sempre disse que não era importante. Mas talvez eu estivesse errado. - Sirius parou, ciente de que estava divagando, e encostou a cabeça nas barras frias da cela. - Ah, pra quê isso? Você não entende nada do que eu estou dizendo.

Quando Sirius inclinou-se para frente, o lobo gemeu e recuou mais.

- Ele o teme. - disse o demônio atrás de Sirius. - Ele sabe porque você veio.

- E como _você_ sabe? - rosnou Sirius, não se virando.

- Eu vejo o que você segura em sua mão direita. Você acha que pode matar um lobo com tal lâmina? Não é prata.

Sirius virou-se, devagar, e olhou para o demônio com olhos pretos e secos.

- Você se surpreenderia com quantas coisas uma faca no coração pode matar.

- A Maldição da Morte é mais limpa. - observou o demônio.

- Ele merece mais do que isso. - disse Sirius. Ele ainda estava olhando para a faca, a qual ele havia tirado da sala de armas de Lúcio porque era a melhor arma que ele pôde achar, e porque as opalas no punho o lembravam de luas, e parecia apropriado. No fundo de sua mente surgiu algo que Lupin havia dito uma vez, olhando para a meia-lua enquanto o fazia, _Nós achamos que inventamos símbolos, mas na verdade eles nos inventam. Nós somos criaturas, formadas por seus contornos duros e definitivos. _

Na verdade, não importava que tipo de arma ele usaria para matar seu amigo. Ele ainda estaria morto.

_Ele faria isso por mim_, Sirius pensou. Mas o pensamento não possuía a ressonância que tinha antes.

O demônio riu.

- Você não consegue fazê-lo.

Sirius o ignorou.

- Talvez - disse o demônio - haja outra maneira?

O demônio deu de ombro.

- Muito bem, eu não vim aqui para negociar.

- _Por que_ você veio aqui? - rosnou Sirius - Você disse que não veio para matar o Harry, mas você tentou --

- Eu não estava tentando matá-lo! Estava tentando avisá-lo!

- Você o atacou!

- Eu tentei fazê-lo ouvir. Eu tentei dizê-lo que sua vida corria perigo por causa do Lorde das Cobras. Mas ele e o outro, o sétimo filho, eles não quiseram me ouvir.

Sirius estava parado, seu coração batendo forte. Certamente a criatura estava mentindo... por outro lado...

- Por quê? - ele exigiu - Por que lhe importa o que acontece com o Harry?

O demônio deu de ombros.

- Nós não nos importamos. Você está perguntando as coisas erradas.

Sirius deu um passo à frente, seus olhos fixados nos olhos vermelhos do demônio.

- Quem são 'nós'? Qual o seu nome, à propósito? Você tem um nome?

O demônio parecia desconfortável.

- Muito bem. Como sinal da minha boa vontade eu lhe direi meu nome. É Strygalldwir. Deboche dele e eu comerei seu coração e seu fígado.

Sirius duvidava que ele debocharia de um nome que nem conseguia pronunciar.

- Então, o que Slytherin quer com Harry? - exigiu Sirius, e por reflexo olhou para a jóia vermelha em seu bracelete, que pulsava com um brilho ritmado. - E qual o interesse do Inferno nesses assuntos?

- Nos é devida uma vida. - disse o demônio - O contrato feito com o Lorde das Cobras foi o mais sujeitante dos contratos: o dom do poder demoníaco em troca de--

- A vida dele. - disse Sirius. - Depois de alguns anos. Entendo.

O demônio deu risadinhas.

- Não a vida dele. - ele riu com escárnio - Quem faria um acordo como esse?

- Então...?

- A vida de seu herdeiro. Especificamente um Magid descendente de seu próprio sangue. Esse foi o acordo. Foi por isso que Slytherin, quando vivo, estava desesperado para produzir um herdeiro. Uma vez que ele dá a vida de seu descendente para nós, nós não temos outra opção senão considerar o débito cancelado.

- Draco - sussurrou Sirius, e então, depois de um momento, percebendo, levantou sua cabeça e encarou. - _Harry?_

- Por que não? - Strygalldwir estava sorrindo, mostrando mais de uma fileira de dentes. Não era um sorriso agradável. - Os dois são Magids e descendentes do sangue de Slytherin. Mas o jovem Potter também possui o sangue de Gryffindor em si. O Lorde Serpente precisa manter um garoto vivo e ao seu lado, mas outro será um sacrifício. O ódio de Slytherin por seu primo não conhecia barreiras. Ele consideraria uma boa ironia usar o descendente de Godric para tal propósito. Seria como se o próprio Godric o houvesse libertado.

- O que lhe importa se ele usar Harry para pagar o contrato? - Sirius rosnou - Que diferença faz para você?

- Porque - disse o demônio, seus olhos vermelhos girando - esse contrato foi feito mil anos atrás, quando nós éramos ricos em termos de Verdadeira Magia e pobres em Magids. A arte de forjar Lâminas Viventes foi perdida há muito tempo. Aquela espada é uma das duas ainda existentes no mundo, e é muito mais valiosa que a vida de uma criança Magid. Há muitos - adicionou Strygalldwir - Magids por aí hoje em dia. Mas não podemos recuperar a espada a não ser que Slytherin cumpra sua parte do acordo. E isso não irá acontecer até--

Sirius interrompeu, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu outras palavras, você simplesmente quer ter a espada em vez do Harry. Muito bem.

- Eu sou um demônio. Não estamos interessados em 'bem'. De qualquer forma, é tarde demais para o herdeiro de Godric. O Lorde das Cobras o tem agora.

A mente de Sirius estava divagando. _Por que Slytherin precisa de um garoto vivo e ao seu lado?_ Ele pensou, e então lembrou a voz de Remo, dizendo as palavras da profecia: _Quando a espada é mais uma vez usada em batalha por um descendente de Slytherin, o próprio Slytherin irá retornar, e ele e seu descendente irão se juntar para causar caos e terror no mundo mágico. _

Remo. Ele se voltou para a outra cela, onde o lobisomem estava. Ele mostrou os dentes para Sirius enquanto este se aproximava, seus olhos escuros arregalados com ferocidade ou dor ou uma combinação dos dois.

- Você finalmente vai matá-lo? - falou arrastado o demônio atrás de Sirius.

- Não - respondeu Sirius, enfiando a faca que estivera segurando na bainha do cinto. - Eu vou soltar ele. Se ele correr para Slytherin, que assim seja.

- Ele vai rasgá-lo todo - disse o demônio, soando impressionado; se era pela coragem ou estupidez de Sirius, Sirius não tinha certeza.

- Talvez sim - disse Sirius - Talvez não.

Ele esticou a mão para a porta de cela--

- _Sirius!_

Era Narcisa. Ela se encontrava na entrada das masmorras; muito pálida em suas vestes brancas.

- Sirius, - ela disse novamente, ofegando por ar, e ele percebeu que ela havia corrido - Eu acho que você devia ler isso. - ela estendeu um pedaço de papel dobrado.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Rony, faz silêncio, você vai acordar todo mundo! Pára de bater o pé.

- Eu não estou batendo. Estou só andando.

- Bem, então ande mais silenciosamente.

Rony revirou seus olhos. Hermione, é claro, não podia ver isso, já que a cozinha estava extremamente escura.

- Qual é, Hermione, tá todo mundo dormindo.

- Exceto a gente, é claro - disse uma voz, da escuridão.

Ambos Rony e Hermione pularam, e encararam. De repente, a cozinha estava clara com luz, revelando Carlinhos e Gina sentados juntos na mesa da cozinha, fitando-os com muita interrogação. Carlinhos estava segurando sua varinha em sua mão, de onde emanava uma centelha brilhante.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui com as luzes apagadas? - perguntou Rony, indignado.

- Nós ouvimos vocês dois sussurrando enquanto desciam as escadas - disse Gina, parecendo superior. - Pensamos em dar um pequeno susto em vocês. Rony, por que você está carregando uma pá?

A sobrancelha levantada de Carlinhos tornou-se um sorriso meio convencido.

- O que você dois estão fazendo? Vindo para cá de fininho para uns amassos da meia-noite?

Rony engasgou, e ficou vermelho como um tijolo. Hermione parecia simplesmente irritada.

- É claro que estamos. - ela respondeu ríspida e sarcasticamente. - Por isso nós trouxemos a pá. Elas são _tão_ úteis durante uma seção de amassos.

Gina sorriu.

- O que vocês planejavam fazer com essa pá?

- Eu ia enfiar a ponta dela no chão - disse Rony, demonstrando. - e aí eu ia começar a cavar. Eu lhe diria mais, mas a partir daqui isso fica um pouco mais técnico.

- Certo. - disse Carlinhos, levantando-se. - Vocês têm cinco minutos para me explicar o que vocês estavam planejando ao sair de fininho no meio da madrugada com uma pá. Começando agora.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares. Rony deu de ombros. Hermione suspirou, virou-se para Carlinhos e Gina, e explicou.

Quando ela havia terminado, Carlinhos coçou a cabeça, parecendo, de alguma forma, aflito.

- Vocês notaram que não podem entrar na pedreira? Os Aurores estão sob instruções estritas de manter-nos aqui dentro.

Houve um silêncio lúgubre, que foi quebrado por Gina.

- Tem outra maneira. - ela disse, devagar.

Rony aguçou suas orelhas.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quando eu estava lá na adega ontem, notei que quanto mais eu andava por um corredor, mais e mais úmido o teto ficava, e depois de um tempo começou a pingar água em mim. Acho que estava andando _debaixo_ da pedreira.

Hermione bateu palmas.

- Gin, você é brilhante. Vamos lá.

Rony parecia verde.

- Lá na adega? - ele ecoou fracamente

- Qual o problema da adega? - Hermione quis saber.

Ele fez um gesto vago.

- Aranhas...

- Eu o protegerei, Rony. - disse Carlinhos, heroicamente. - Além do mais, - ele adicionou, baixando a voz - estou doido para ver se as revistas de Fred e Jorge ainda estão lá.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

No final das contas, Draco não era um professor ruim. Harry estava surpreso. Ele havia pensado que Draco seria, bem, como Snape, rabugento e impaciente e exigente. Ele era impaciente, mas também era meticuloso e cuidadoso e havia insistido que Harry começasse bem do começo, aprendendo a postura, como saudar, como segurar sua espada. Ele havia insistido que Harry tirasse os sapatos para que ele pudesse mostrar-lhe como se movimentar, e havia tirado os próprios sapatos para que assim eles ficassem na mesma altura, quando lutassem.

Ele também, Harry suspeitou, estava trapaceando. Não em uma maneira que ele pudesse apontar, mas parecia a Harry que quando ele mesmo usava a espada, movimentos que ele nunca havia aprendido apareciam no fundo de sua mente; não exatamente os nomes dos movimentos, mas uma série de impulsos elétricos que seu cérebro queria seguir, e um segundo depois ele descobria que seu braço havia movimentado-se para frente quase no ritmo certo.

Ele supôs que era possível ser simplesmente um aprendiz incrivelmente rápido com uma sabedoria inata de técnicas de esgrima, mas ele suspeitava que esse não era o caso. Toda vez que acontecia, porém, ele olhava para cima e via Draco fitando-o, sem expressão e com expectativa como se disse "Sim? Que foi? Por que você está olhando pra mim, Potter?"

Eventualmente, ele decidiu não se preocupar com isso. Se Draco queria ensiná-lo esgrima por telepatia, melhor para Harry. Não que isso tornasse tudo mais fácil. Ainda era trabalho duro. A espada de Godric era pesada, muito pesada, e aprender a se mover nessa nova maneira estava dando câimbras nos seus músculos. Ele estava molhado em suor - mas Draco também estava - e a camisa estava grudando nele.

- Certo. - anunciou Draco, de repente, ofegando e recuando alguns passos. - Mais uma vez. Tente passar por mim.

Harry suspirou, virou-se e ficou de frente para Draco, que o saudou. Sentindo-se bobo, Harry copiou o gesto, quase igualmente.

No momento que Draco se moveu, Harry moveu-se também. Ele tinha um pressentimento que Draco o estava ajudando novamente, embora não pudesse ver nada na expressão de Draco que apoiasse a teoria. Draco parecia calmo, concentrado, um pouco entediado, apesar de o que quer que Harry estava fazendo com a própria arma o estivesse fazendo recuar. Harry o seguia, ouvindo o barulho de metal contra metal com um certo prazer. Draco levantou sua espada - Harry a empurrou para o lado com a sua, andou para frente, percebeu que seus pés estavam posicionados errados, e moveu-os para corrigi-los. Antes que ele tivesse acabado, a parte plana da espada de Draco bateu em seu ombro. E doeu.

- Ai. - disse Harry, rabugento, recuando um pouco.

Draco tirou uma mecha de cabelos louro-brancos de seus olhos e franziu a testa.

- Vamos, Potter, um hamster razoavelmente treinado saberia completar aquele passo. E deixei uma abertura maior que Millicent Bulstrode...

- Meus pés estavam errados. - respondeu Harry, ainda mais rabugento.

Um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de Draco.

- É, eu percebi isso. Bem, a pessoa realmente tem que ter uma certa quantidade de elegância para aprender esgrima.

- Eu tenho elegância. - disse Harry, magoado.

- Lembre-se Potter, eu o vi dançar. A escola toda o viu dançar no quarto ano. Elegante _não_ é o seu nome do meio.

Indignado, Harry abriu sua boca para responder - mas foi interrompido por um alto rangido de um canto do aposento. Ambos os garotos viraram-se, segurando suas espadas. Dessa vez, o espaço escuro ficou maior que antes, grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar. Harry e Draco congelaram, olhando um para o outro.

Draco falou primeiro.

_O que a gente faz? _

_Nos protegemos. Ficamos de costas um pro outro. _

Draco colocou as mãos na cintura.

E do que isso iria adiantar, exatamente? 

Harry deu de ombros.

_Sei lá. É o que fazem nos filmes. _

Houve um movimento no espaço escuro, e de repente uma figura entrou no aposento. Harry e Draco não se moveram. Eles só encararam. A figura usava vestes azul-escuro, sobre o qual vestia uma capa preta com capuz que escondia o rosto do recém-chegado. Era possível ver que o intruso era pequeno, mas esbelto demais para ser Rabicho, e as mãos que saíam das mangas das vestes escuras eram ambas humanas.

Harry ouviu a voz de Draco em sua cabeça.

_Isso não pode ser bom. _

Ele estava tendendo a concordar. De repente, o espaço escuro desapareceu, e a parede voltou, e o intruso virou-se para fitar os dois garotos; colocando suas duas mãos pálidas nos lados do capuz, o intruso removeu o capuz do rosto.

Cabelos como uma nuvem de fios prateados espalhou-se, emoldurando um rosto de porcelana familiar. Olhos azul-escuros levantaram-se altivos, cílios pretos curvando-se para baixo.

- Eu pensarria - e a voz fraca era gélida - que vocês dois estarriam arrquitetando um plano bem esperrto à essa alturra, já que os dois são Magids, e, esperrra-se, esperrtos. Mas não, aqui vocês estão, lutando um com outrro e essas espadas grandes e ridículas. - A boca vermelha torceu-se em desgosto. - Garrotos.

Houve um barulho. Draco havia derrubado a espada em assombro.

- _Fleur?_ - ele perguntou, o choque tirando o arrastar de sua voz. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Eles já estavam na adega por quase trinta minutos quando alcançaram a porta. Gina indicando o caminho, sua varinha brilhando, Carlinhos atrás dela. Então vinha Hermione, que havia descoberto que ela podia usar o Licanto mais ou menos como uma tocha - o objeto brilhava quando ela o levantava. Depois dela vinha Rony, murmurando baixinho, mas olhando para baixo com grande interesse. Não era tanto uma adega, mas sim um emaranhado de túneis e passagens. Era uma coisa boa, pensou Hermione, que Gina sabia para onde estava indo, ou eles estariam perdidos.

Hermione também notou que o chão parecia se inclinar para baixo com o passar do tempo, e que, como Gina havia dito, as paredes estavam ficando mais úmidas e mais cobertas em lodo, o ar, mais frio e cheio de uma neblina branca e úmida.

Rony de repente soltou um grito assustado, e Hermione girou em seus calcanhares.

- Rony! Você está bem?

Rony, parecendo verde sob a luz do Licanto, estava encarando seu pé com uma expressão de horror.

- Aranha. - ele disse, numa voz estrangulada. - Subiu na minha perna.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Honestamente, Rony! - ela falou rispidamente e ajoelhou-se. Ela subiu as pernas das calças de Rony e removeu o aracnídeo ofensivo de seu tornozelo. Era uma aranha pequenininha, de um cinza pálido e até que fofa. - Olhe, - ela disse, balançando-a na frente de Rony, que pulou para trás. - é só uma aranhazinha! Estava provavelmente procurando por algum lugar quente.

Rony a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Você não entende. Você nunca teve que ir à Floresta Proibida e quase ser comido por uma aranha do tamanho de um carro, só porque Harry é um idiota.

Hermione se levantou e fez uma careta.

- Harry não é um idiota.

Rony continuou a encará-la.

Ela suspirou.

- Ah, está bem, ele é. Mas não todo o tempo.

- Ei! - veio a voz de Carlinhos do mais adiante no corredor. - Venham aqui e olhem isso.

- O que é? - perguntou Hermione, chegando perto de Gina, e imediatamente viu o problema: a passagem terminava em uma porta de pedra enorme. Bem, não uma porta útil, já que não tinha maçaneta ou qualquer outra maneira de abri-la, mas ainda sim, continuava sendo, evidentemente, uma porta. Por toda a frente estavam marcadas com cortes e arranhões, formando um desenho que hipnotizava.

- Sem saída. - disse Rony atrás dela, parecendo melancólico.

- Não necessariamente. - disse Hermione - Eu não acho que seja um corredor sem saída. Acho que só um obstáculo.

- E a diferença seria?

- Que há um jeito de ultrapassá-lo.

- Isso parece com escrita. - interrompeu Gina, inclinando-se para mais perto, segurando sua varinha. Hermione agachou-se, traçando os marcos na pedra com o dedo, e colocou a luz perto do pé da parede. Havia um desenho ali, gravado no canto da pedra: parecia como uma pequena doninha ou um texugo, usando uma coroa na sua cabecinha. _Hufflepuff_, ela pensou, dando um passo para trás e levantando o Licanto em sua mão. Luz dourada saiu dele, iluminando o desenho no pequeno animal, e ao seu lado, vários garranchos em uma língua que ela não conhecia.

Hermione abaixou o Licanto, mordendo o lábio.

Gina olhou para cima irritada.

- Por que você fez isso? Eu estava lendo.

- Mas Gina, isso não faz o menor sentido! São só linhas e garranchos.

Gina olhou para ela, chocada.

- Faz perfeito sentido. É algum tipo de poema, ou um enigma. Traz a luz aqui para baixo.

Surpresa, Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado de Gina, e Carlinhos se agachou perto delas.

- Parece baboseira pra mim. - disse Rony, duvidoso, e Carlinhos concordou.

Gina balançou sua cabeça, seu cabelo vermelho iluminando-se com a luz ondulante da varinha como pontinhos vermelhos de fogo.

- Não. É um poema. Aqui- -E ela o leu em voz alta:

_Quando há fogo em mim, então frio ainda estou. _

_Quando possuo o rosto de seu verdadeiro amor, então você não me verá. _

_Para todas as coisas eu não dou mais do que recebo. _

_Em tempo eu talvez tenha tudo, e ainda não mantenho nada. _

Houve um longo silêncio. Hermione soltou sua respiração, maravilhada.

- É um enigma. - ela disse.

- Que tipo de enigma é _esse_? - Gina exigiu, sentando sobre seus calcanhares. - Não é nem uma pergunta.

- A pergunta está implícita. - interveio Carlinhos - está descrevendo alguma coisa, ou uma pessoa que temos que identificar.

Rony sorriu.

- E não podia ter só pergunta "o que é vermelho e verde que vive girando"?

Hermione apertou seu braço, impaciente.

- Shh. Vamos pensar. _Para todas as coisas eu não dou mais do que recebo. Em tempo eu talvez tenha tudo, e ainda não mantenho nada_... então não é uma pessoa, e...

Rony a fitou, preocupado.

- Mione, se a sua resposta for errada, você não sabe o que pode acontecer. Pode ser perigoso.

- O Rony 'tá certo. - concordou Carlinhos, olhando nervosamente para cima e para os lados, mirando as paredes frias e úmidas, as sombras, baixas.

Hermione ignorou ambos. _Quando tem fogo em mim, então frio ainda estou. Quando possuo o rosto de seu verdadeiro amor então você não me verá..._ Quando leu as palavras "verdadeiro amor" ela havia, é claro, pensado em Harry, e ainda estava pensando nele, lembrando-se de olhar no Espelho de Ojesed e vendo Harry lá, seus braços em volta da imagem refletida dela, olhando-a, ambos rostos viraram para ela...

- _Hermione_. - disse Rony - Você está me ouvindo?

Hermione levantou sua cabeça.

- Um espelho. - ela disse.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu. Então, com um rangido, a porta se abriu por completo, revelando um longo e estreito corredor curvando-se na escuridão.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_O que ela está fazendo?_ Harry exigiu, seus olhos como pratos.

Draco ainda estava olhando para Fleur. Ela parecia a mesma desde a última vez que ele a havia visto; se mais, ela parecia mais bonita agora, e certamente ela parecia mais irritada.

_Sei lá_, ele pensou de volta. _Ela é uma veela, não é? Vai ver ela foi Chamada. Ou isso, ou ela está aqui porque está apaixonada por mim. _

Apaixonada por você? 

_"Obcecada" por mim pode ser um termo mais preciso. Ela não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem colocar a mão no meu- - _

_Entendo_. Harry interrompeu rapidamente. _Não precisa detalhar. Não pode pensar realmente que ela viria até aqui só pra botar as mãos no seu corpo magrelo? _

Draco parecia insultado. _Isso é tão difícil de acreditar?_

- Ah! - Com um gemido que parecia ser de indignação, Fleur correu através do quarto e, com um poderoso crack!', deu um tapa no rosto de Draco. Tão forte, aliás, que ele deu alguns passos para trás e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Ambos Draco e Harry a encararam em assombro, Draco com sua mão cobrindo sua bochecha, na qual a marca do golpe de Fleur ainda se distinguia pela marca vermelha da mão.

- Pra que isso? - ele gritou, indignado.

Fleur estava com suas mãos nos quadris, seu tórax subindo e descendo violentamente (o que, na opinião de Draco, não era de todo tão ruim.), seus olhos brilhando com fúria.

- Você! - ela acusou, fixando em Draco um olhar mortal - Em primeiro lugar, eu posso ouvir tudo o que vocês dois estão falando! Eu sou uma Magid, se lembram?

- Oh… - disse Draco, trocando olhares surpresos com Harry - Nós não sabíamos-

- Slytherin não pôde nos ouvir, - disse Harry, alarmado - Pôde?

Fleur ignorou isso. Ela havia acumulado um bom bocado de raiva e ainda encarava Draco, seus olhos soltando faíscas azul-ágata.

- E mais uma coisa, não é legal dar para alguém um presente que simplesmente _desaparece_!

Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

- Não era um presente. Você a extorquiu de mim.

- Você me devia! E agora ainda me deve!

- Eu não suponho que alguém queira me explicar o assunto disso tudo - murmurou Harry, mas Draco e Fleur estavam ocupados demais encarando um ao outro para dar-lhe alguma atenção.

- Eu lhe dei o que você pediu!

De repente, Fleur sorriu.

- Não _exatamente_ o que eu haffia pedido.

- Está bem. A segunda coisa que você me pediu. Eu lhe dei a espada. Não é culpa minha que ela voltou para mim.

- Você sabia que irria.

- Fleur. Você está melhor sem ela.

- Não seja condescendente comigo, Draco Malfoy, sua pessoa horrrível! Eu sabia, assim que eu vi aquela espada, o quão poderrrosa ela era. Mas você não me avisou que errra ligado a ela. Tudo que ela querria fazer desde que você foi embora foi voltar parra você. Eu tive que dorrmir com ela amarrada ao meu brraço! E ainda sim ela não me deixou dorrmir. Eu tive que deixá-la voltar parra você. Mas não antes que eu tirrei isso - e ela mostrou algo que brilhava mais verde do que os olhos de Harry. Draco sabia o que era imediatamente: a esmeralda que faltava no punho da espada. - Foi assim que eu o achei. - adicionou Fleur, soando convencida, e abriu sua mão. A esmeralda voou dela, e com um suave barulho de encaixe, juntou-se ao punho da espada. Em um momento, ela parecia que nunca havia sido tirada do lugar.

- Isso ainda pede pela pergunta de como você conseguiu entrar aqui dentro. - adicionou Harry, olhando para Fleur com suspeita.

- Não foi difícil. Eu sou uma veela. O Lorde das Cobras apenas supôs que eu fui Chamada para cá. Ele não sabe que sou uma Magid e que, por isso, não posso ser Chamada. Existem centenas, talvez milharres, de criaturras das trrevas aqui. Eu passei despercebida. Quando vocês chegarrram esta manhã, a esmerralda os procurou. Eu seduzi o guarda em frrente à sua porrta, e aqui estou. Eu vim - ela anunciou - parra resgatar vocês.

Ela sorriu orgulhosamente. Ambos Draco e Harry a olharam em admiração.

- Fleur, - disse Draco finalmente - eu não sei se te beijo ou se fujo de você em terror.

- Você teve sua chance com o beijo. - ela disse serenamente - Perdeu. Você ainda me deve, Draco. - e a sua voz era feita de aço - Eu não vou deixar você morrrer antes que me pague.

- É tudo terrivelmente interessante - disse Harry - Mas como você planeja nos tirar desse quarto?

Fleur assentiu.

- Em cinco minutos, o guarda vai abrir a porta para mim. Nós passamos por ela, e então eu os levarei para fora daqui. O Lorde das Cobras, ele não vai vir vê-los até a meia-noite. Nós temos algum tempo.

Harry estava fitando-a com seus olhos verdes comprimidos.

- Slytherin viria aqui?

Fleur assentiu.

Harry virou para Draco.

- Talvez devêssemos ficar.

Draco o encarou.

- Ficar aqui?

Harry assentiu.

- Ele nos deteve antes porque não estávamos preparados. Agora nós estamos preparados e armados. Eu acho melhor a gente ficar aqui e, quando ele chegar, atacá-lo. Ele também não pode usar mágica aqui. Nós estaríamos no mesmo nível, e há mais de nós. É a última coisa que ele vai esperar.

- Não, - Draco exclamou bruscamente - a última coisa que ele vai esperar é que nós consigamos chapéus de pele e saímos cantando músicas natalinas pelos corredores de sua fortaleza, para espalhar o espírito de Festas. E o seu plano faz quase o mesmo sentido. Mas obrigado por compartilhar.

- Harrry - disse Fleur gentilmente - Não faz sentido. Ele tem milharres de capangas aqui. Mesmo se você pudesse derrrotá-lo, você terria que lidar com o resto deles. A melhor coisa que podemos fazer agorra é fugir.

Harry olhou para Draco, e Draco podia ver pela expressão em seu rosto que Harry queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas não podia porque qualquer coisa que dissesse, não importa como, seria ouvida por Fleur.

- Potter… - Draco começou.

O rangido o interrompeu. Atrás de Fleur, um espaço grande e escuro estava aparecendo na parede. Ela jogou seu cabelo prateado para trás e estendeu uma mão para eles, parecendo impaciente.

- Vamos - ela insistiu, andando para a "porta". - Nós temos que ir.

Com um ultimo olhar para Harry, Draco foi atrás dela. E, depois de um momento, Harry o seguiu.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- _Reparo_.

Snape observava os pedacinhos do seu disco quebrado enquanto eles se juntavam. Dentro de segundos, ele parecia exatamente como era antes de Draco Malfoy quebrá-lo.

Snape estava sentado na mesa em sua sala de estar empoeirada. As janelas estava firmemente fechadas contra o ar escuro da noite lá fora, e o aposento estava cheio de um luz fraca. Ele não havia estado lá há dias. Não desde quando havia achado ele havia achado seu aluno preferido sentado no chão, olhos como espelhos vazios, tocando as Variações Goldberg de Bach ao girar o disco sobre sua mão.

Ele se perguntava se deveria se arrepender de ter dito ao garoto, tão duramente, que seu pai estava morto. Mas não, ele tinha que ter feito alguma coisa para acordar Draco para a vida. Ele havia parecido como se estivesse se afastando, cada vez mais distante. Snape havia visto aquele olhar nos olhos dos serventes de Voldemort. Às vezes, alguém podia sair desse torpor. Às vezes, não. Draco havia voltado, mas por quanto tempo?

Ele sabia que o garoto havia recebido o pacote que ele havia mandado com a nova Poção da Força de Vontade que ele havia criado, e o bilhete explicando o que ela fazia - que durava mais e era mais forte - porque sua coruja havia retornado. Mas não havia trazido nenhum bilhete de volta. Ele percebeu, com um estranho tipo de pancada no coração, que estava preocupado com o rapaz. Fazia tempo que ele não se preocupava com alguém.

Bang. Bang.

Só depois de alguns segundos que ele percebeu que o insistente barulho estava vindo da porta e não de sua cabeça. Lentamente, ele se levantou, ajeitando suas vestes para mais perto do corpo. Fazia frio em sua casa. Ele gostava assim.

Ele andou rapidamente pelo corredor até a porta da frente, onde a batida estava ficando mais alta e insistente a cada instante. Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta-

E parou.

Ele nunca tinha amado tanto uma pessoa que ele podia simplesmente sentir sua presença, ou reconhecê-la imediatamente em uma multidão, não importa o quão mudada ela estivesse, apesar de ter ouvido falar desse tipo de coisa. Mas ódio ele conhecia intimamente, e por isso ele sabia quem estava ali na sua varanda enquanto ele esticava a mão para a maçaneta e abria a porta rapidamente, sabia pela mudança de ares ao seu redor, sabia até pelo som da batida do visitante.

O homem parado na varanda parecia exausto. Mais que exausto. Seus olhos escuros possuíam sombras escuras, seu cabelo estava assanhado e sua boca tensa em uma fina linha. E ainda assim, isso não o fez parecer mais velho, mas mais novo do que ele realmente era, lembrando Snape do garoto que havia conhecido na escola. _Então você quer realmente saber aonde Tiago, Remo, Pedro e eu vamos quando nós saímos dos arredores de Hogwarts? Bem, venha, Severo, eu vou lhe mostrar. _

Sirius Black levantou sua cabeça, e pela primeira vez em vinte anos, olhou Snape diretamente nos olhos, e Snape viu que em sua mão Sirius segurava um pedaço de papel branco amassado, escrito com a letra de Snape.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. - ele disse.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Comentem, ok?**_

_**Grupo Heren Istarion**_


	11. O sono da razão

Tradutora: Lívia 

Co-tradutores: Cíntia, Marília, Patrícia e Vênus

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 4

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – O sono da razão **

_O adormecer da razão desperta os monstros_.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Sem uma palavra, Snape bateu a porta firmemente na cara de Sirius.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Era tão pegajosamente molhado nos corredores abaixo da Toca que Gina sentiu como se a cada inspiração seus pulmões se enchessem de água. Ela podia ouvir Rony, Hermione e Carlinhos atrás dela, andando através das poças que estavam ficando cada vez mais fundas, Rony murmurando baixinho ao fazê-lo. Eles estavam conversando, mas ela não entrou na conversa. Estava se concentrando em seguir a sensação leve e insistente no centro de seu peito, que a impulsionava para frente.

- Então, o que exatamente aconteceu com Helga Hufflepuff? - Carlinhos estava perguntando. Ele estava segurando sua varinha por cima de suas cabeças, iluminando o caminho à frente. Entre todos, ele era o que estava mais seco, já que suas calças de couro de dragão o protegiam da água.

- Slytherin a matou. - disse Hermione, que já havia desistido de se manter seca e estava pulando pelas poças como se estivesse gostando. - Ele matou Godric, também. E Rowena, mas não foi de propósito. Não - ela adicionou rapidamente - que isso melhore as coisas. Só estou dizendo.

- Ele parece ter considerado homicídio não apenas um trabalho, mas também um passatempo. - disse Rony, ainda procurando por aranhas.

- Bem, ele foi um general. - disse Hermione - Ele teve seu próprio exército. Ele matava pessoas o tempo todo. Eu suponho que ele só - ela tremeu - começou a gostar disso.

- Sem mencionar - adicionou Carlinhos - que quando você consegue achatar cidades inteiras quando quer, uma tendência para reflexão e ver-as-coisas-do-ponto-de-vista-de-outro-cara é raramente necessária.

- Isso é verdade. - Hermione concordou.

Gina parou repentinamente, e o resto parou depois dela. Eles estavam em um lugar onde o corredor se dividia em três: para a esquerda, para a direita, e para frente.

- O que foi, Gin? - Rony perguntou.

- Eu não consigo sentir para onde devemos ir. - disse Gina, um pouco ansiosa. O sentimento que a estava impulsionando pareceu esvair-se por um momento, e ela se sentiu repentinamente fria e bem molhada.

- Bem, você tem que ter alguma idéia. - disse Rony, em um tom um pouco irritante.

- Rony - disse Carlinhos, alertando-o.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu...

- Bem, vamos direto, então. - anunciou Rony, passando na frente dela. Gina hesitou por um momento, e estava para seguí-lo quando, tendo andado não mais que 20 passos pelo corredor, Rony desapareceu.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- E você _confia_ nela?

Draco revirou os olhos quando Harry sibilou em seu ouvido. Eles estavam um do lado do outro, encostados na parede do vasto corredor de pedra do lado de fora de sua antiga cela. Fleur estava no final do corredor, espiando a esquina ansiosamente.

Harry tremeu. A Mansão Malfoy era velha, e Hogwarts também, mas esse lugar era antigo; tempo parecia fluir, como o frio, das próprias pedras. Também era mal iluminado; tochas queimavam em suportes na parede, mas não eram muitas e não tão brilhantes. Ele sabia agora, de Fleur, que eles estavam no castelo na floresta onde Hermione havia estado presa; Draco até dizia que se lembrava daquele corredor de sua visita anterior, mas então ele havia parado, piscado, balançado a cabeça, e anunciado:

- É o mesmo castelo, mas parece... diferente.

Harry havia decidido que era melhor ignorá-lo se ele não fosse dizer nada útil.

- E você não? - Draco sibilou de volta.

- Eu confio nela tanto quanto eu consigo levantar Hagrid no colo. Vamos lá, Malfoy. Ela tem uma cabeça de vento e é doida por garotos, o que faz você pensar que ela poderia formular um plano de resgate perigoso como esse?

- Ela foi uma campeã do Tribruxo. - Draco apontou, razoavelmente.

- Eu também fui, e você vive me dizendo que os meus planos não prestam.

- Todos os seus planos _realmente_ não prestam. Você não acha que ela pode ser uma benção disfarçada?

- Bem, se ela é, é um ótimo disfarce.

- Qualquer disfarce envolvendo um sutiã com enchimento está tudo bem comigo. A não ser que, é claro, seja o Hagrid disfarçado, e eu acabei de ir para um lugar mental muito sombrio... Distraia-me Potter. Diga alguma coisa.

- Fleur está voltando - disse Harry, desencostando-se da parede.

Fleur sorriu para eles ao se apressar, seu cabelo prateado balançando em ondas volumosas sobre seus ombros.

- _Allons-y_ - ela lhes disse, fazendo gestos para que eles a seguissem - O corrredor está vazio. Vamos.

- O que eu não daria pela Capa da Invisibilidade do meu pai... - murmurou Harry. Eles correram pelo corredor, ficando colados à parede, dobraram a esquina e seguiram Fleur quando ela abriu uma enorme porta e entrou por ela.

Eles estavam em uma estreita escada cujos degraus de pedra em espiral desciam na escuridão. Era tão mal-iluminada que Harry só podia ver Draco e Fleur como silhuetas vagas, ambas coroadas com cabelo prateado que brilhava como faróis na escuro. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e procurou por sua varinha--

- Não - disse Fleur urgentemente, pegando seu pulso - Nada de magia.

- Por que não?

- Existem prroteções por todo o castel'. Não podemos arriscar que uma seja disparrada.

- Mas está escuro, Fleur. Vamos quebrar os nossos pescoços.

Fleur disse algo em francês que Harry fortemente suspeitou que significava que ele era um pessimista com cara de sapo, e marchou escada abaixo. Hesitando levemente, Draco e Harry a seguiram. Como era de se esperar, depois de dar três voltas ao redor da escada, eles encontravam uma tocha suspensa no alto da parede por um suporte. Fleur pegou-a e eles prosseguiram pela escada, em fila: primeiro Fleur, seguida de Draco, e depois Harry; a tocha lançando suas sombras horripilantemente alongadas nas paredes de pedra.

A escada deixava Harry tenso. Não havia, obviamente, nenhum corrimão, e a pedra dura fora feita para tropeçarem. Ele estava certo que em qualquer momento ele tropeçaria em seu próprio pé e iria cair de cabeça em Draco. Eles estavam dando a décima e, ele esperava, última volta na escada quando ele ouviu Fleur soltar um grito arfante. Ele esticou o pescoço, mas não conseguia ver acima da cabeça de Draco; Draco exclamou de repente:

- Fleur, sai daí!

Ela se afastou rapidamente na mesma hora em que Harry desceu as escadas para ver o que a tinha assustado.

Eles haviam atingido o fim da escada, que terminava em uma grande porta de carvalho coberta de entalhes intrincados de folhas, flores e vinhas torcidas. No centro da porta havia um rosto esculpido: um nariz adunco e uma expressão melancólica, com uma boca fina curvada para cima. Os olhos do entalhe estavam vivos, eles iam de um lado para o outro, acesos com um divertimento venenoso.

Draco desceu um degrau.

- Ahem - ele disse. A porta olhou para ele. - Você fala?

A porta fez um rangido baixo que soava horrivelmente como dobradiças enferrujadas, e um pouco com um "Talvez".

- Então você fala inglês?

- Sim - disse a porta, parecendo irritada. - Agora o que vocês querem?

- Eu quero que você nos deixe sair. - disse Draco, voltando-se para Fleur, que assentiu.

- Vocês têm certeza que querem ir lá fora? - a porta perguntou, com suave malícia. - Não é muito agradável lá fora. Muito mais seguro aqui.

- Nós temos certeza. - disse Harry, que havia atingido o pé da escada agora.

- Vocês realmente sabem no que estão se metendo... - começou a porta, e então Draco moveu-se, intencionalmente ou não, Harry não podia dizer, então a luz da tocha iluminou a espada afivelada em sua cintura. A porta quase pareceu retrair-se. - Eu não sabia que era você. - ele disse para Draco, e se abriu.

O rosto de Draco havia ficado pálido com a surpresa, mas Harry não prestou muita atenção. Através da porta aberta, ele podia ver um traço do céu estrelado e uma vastidão de grama. _Do lado de fora_, ele pensou, _finalmente_. Ele passou pela porta, e Draco e Fleur o seguiram.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Bang.

Snape ouviu a porta fechar atrás de si e sentiu uma cruel satisfação. Enquanto a porta estava se fechando, ele havia visto algo mudar no rosto de Sirius, choque mudando para incredulidade e para desespero. Ele havia estado tão certo que Snape o ajudaria com qualquer que fosse seu sórdido probleminha. Porque Sirius havia sido sempre um daqueles para os quais as coisas vinham facilmente, sem esforço ou sofrimento: o tipo de pessoa a quem outros caíam aos seus pés para ajudar. O tipo de pessoa para qual o mundo havia sido dado, sem perguntas.

Mas obviamente aquilo não era inteiramente verdade.

Não realmente pensando para onde estava indo, Snape entrou em sua cozinha e encarou um ponto na parede oposta.

_Azkaban. _

Aquilo havia parado a alegria de Sirius, havia calado sua risada para sempre. Às vezes Snape sonhava com Sirius em Azkaban, sua risada para sempre quebrada em gritos como pedaços brilhantes de vidro. E havia um prazer naquela imagem, mas também havia um tipo de escuridão corrosiva. Era estranho: de todos eles, ele teria dito que odiava Tiago mais que todos, odiava Tiago mais pelo que era do que pelo que fazia, porque enquanto Sirius gostava de atormentar Snape, gostava de esconder seus livros e distraí-lo durante provas ao cantarolar músicas rudes, Tiago somente... o ignorava. Olhava-o como se ele fosse menos que nada, certamente ninguém que importasse.

E então Tiago havia salvado sua vida, e aquilo havia sido pior. Ele se lembrava de Tiago arrastando-o para fora da Casa dos Gritos, jogando-o no chão, xingando Sirius baixinho, e Snape havia agradecido, e não era do feitio dele agradecer pessoas, mas ele ainda estava tremendo com o medo e a reação, então ele havia agradecido Tiago por ter salvo sua vida, apesar de eles não serem amigos, e Tiago o havia olhado com gélidos olhos cinza e dito:

- Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um.

E ele havia odiado Tiago naquele momento mais do que ele já havia odiado qualquer um no mundo e mais do que ele sempre odiaria. Mas Tiago estava morto; não havia mais porquê continuar odiando Tiago. Tiago estava morto e Lupin era lamentável; só havia Sirius para odiar. Sirius, que nunca havia sido olhado numa maneira que dizia que ele simplesmente não importava; Sirius, a quem Tiago tinha amado de uma maneira que Snape nunca poderia imaginar ser amado. Não por um amigo; não daquele jeito.

A Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo estava queimando como às vezes fazia quando ele estava agitado, e suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ele se sentou à mesa da cozinha e ligou o rádio. Os sons agudos do locutor da WWN encheu o aposento:

_Mais notícias têm chegado do Ministério tratando do desaparecimento de Harry Potter. Aparentemente, há um garoto que desapareceu com ele, Draco Malfoy, filho do falecido Lúcio Malfoy da conhecida família bruxa. Ambos garotos estão agora desaparecidos por um dia, e o Ministério encoraja quem tiver informações de qualquer um dos garotos a aparecer o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso, o mundo mágico encara a horrível possibilidade, "Será que perdemos o Menino Que Sobreviveu?". Em outras notícias... _

Snape ficou de pé, desligando o rádio enquanto o fazia, e quase antes de saber o que estava fazendo ele havia se virado e saído da cozinha, havia se apressado pelo corredor até a porta da frente e aberto-a com força, deixando entrar o ar frio da noite.

E lá estava Sirius, ainda parado na frente da porta, com a cabeça abaixada, menos parecido com uma pessoa que estava esperando do que com alguém que não tinha qualquer outro lugar para ir. Sua cabeça levantou rapidamente quando Snape abriu a porta, seus olhos iluminados com surpresa, raiva e... esperança.

Snape apertou a maçaneta da porta fortemente e resmungou:

- Tudo bem, Black. Diga-me o motivo de você estar aqui em exatamente dez palavras, ou eu ativarei o Feitiço Repulsus que tem nesta entrada e que vai lhe mandar para o meio do caminho de Hogsmeade.

Sirius parecia ter contado até dez e ter achado insuficiente.

- Porque eu preciso de ajuda. - ele deixou escapar através de dentes cerrados.

- Isso são cinco palavras.

- Porque eu preciso de ajuda, seu completo idiota convencido demais. - ele respondeu bruscamente, ficando com raiva. - Você quer que eu implore? É isso que você quer?

- Eu sei que você preferiria morrer a me implorar por algo. - disse Snape.

- É verdade - Sirius concordou - Mas não sou eu quem vai morrer.

Houve um curto silêncio. Então Snape deu um passo para fora da casa, e cruzou os braços.

- Fale. - ele disse.

Em várias frases curtas, Sirius contou a Snape sobre Lupin, e o que aconteceu com Harry e Draco.

- Se eu puder ajudar Remo, - ele terminou - então ele nos dirá mais sobre Slytherin. Ele foi Chamado para um lugar, ele deve saber onde é. Não fique cético, eu pesquisei; ninguém voltou do Chamado antes. Pode dar certo. Pode ser a minha única chance de chegar ao Harry antes que seja tarde demais. E eu posso dizer pela sua expressão que você não acredita em mim, - a voz de Sirius ficou vários níveis mais aguda - e estou lhe dizendo, Snape, que se você me mandar embora daqui sem mesmo me ouvir, eu juro que lhe caçarei e farei com que você passe o resto de sua vida sugando todas as suas refeições por um canudo--

- Isso não vai ser necessário. - disse Snape

Sirius parou, e piscou.

- Como?

- Eu estava errado sobre você antes - Snape disse, tendo uma secreta e surpreendente satisfação ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Sirius. - Normalmente eu não erro. - Ele abriu a porta atrás de si. - Eu não planejo errar de novo.

Sirius olhou de Snape para a porta, e depois de volta para Snape, como se ele não conseguisse entender que estava acontecendo. Então, com uma convulsão rápida de seus ombros como se ele estivesse se livrando de uma sombra escura que se aderira a ele, andou até o solado da porta e entrou na casa de Snape.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Harry sentiu um choque penetrante de desapontamento assim que passou pela porta. Eles estavam fora do castelo em um sentido, mas não totalmente fora. Ele se achou em um espaço entre duas paredes muito altas que subiam e subiam, fazendo um corredor que ia de onde eles estavam para uma porta na parede oposta. O corredor estava cheio de grama longa e espinhosa. Ele esticou o pescoço para trás e olhou para cima e seus arredores: o castelo parecia maior do que ele se lembrava, e muito menos destruído; as muralhas eram bastante ameaçadoras no escuro, e haviam figuras escuras que se estendiam em sua extensão.

_Guardas_, ele pensou, e Draco e Fleur seguiram seu olhar para cima, e assentiram. O rosto de Fleur estava pálido de medo à luz da lua.

- Nós devemos ter muito cuidado com aqueles. - ela sussurrou - Eles são metamorrfos. Crriaturras de Slytherin. Cada uma possui várrias formas, e a pessoa tem que fazê-la se transforrmar em todas antes de eles poderrem ser morrtos. - Então ela apontou para a porta do outro lado do corredor. - Nós vamos para lá. - ela sussurrou. Ela olhou para Harry. - Você vai prrimeirro.

Eles foram em fila indiana: Harry, Fleur, e depois Draco. A grama puxava suas roupas. Era espinhosa, mole, e estranhamente pegajosa. Harry tremeu, balançou a cabeça, olhou para cima... e quase gritou.

Três dementadores estavam se aproximando dele, suas capas pretas parecendo cinza-metálico, na luz da lua, suas mãos sarnentas e apodrecidas estendidas. Seu grito engasgou-se em uma arfada e ele se arrastou para trás apoiado em suas mãos, seu coração batendo forte contra suas costelas, sua boca ficando seca. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por Fleur e Draco, mas não os achou em lugar algum.

Os dementadores estavam avançando lentamente sobre ele. Harry conseguiu ficar de joelhos, pensando desesperadamente - _memória feliz, memória feliz_. Ele pensou na noite anterior, deitado no sofá da Toca com a cabeça no colo de Hermione, o cabelo dela caindo ao redor dos dois. Ouvindo a respiração serena dela. Ele fechou os olhos. _Hermione_... e o nó apertado de frio ao redor de seu tórax afrouxou um pouco... mas então ele pensou na última vez que esteve com ela, na cozinha dos Weasley, sua pequena mão na dele, gélida de terror, e uma onda negra de medo por ela passou por ele como uma maré estonteante e...

Mãos desceram pesadamente sobre seus ombros, empurrando-o duramente para trás.

_O beijo_, ele pensou, _eles vão me dar o beijo-_

_Beijar você?_ _Eu mal lhe conheço_, veio a voz divertida de Draco, cortando através da fria neblina em seu cérebro como uma faca afiada cortando um novelo de lã. Harry piscou e abriu os olhos, e viu Draco de pé na sua frente.

_Levanta_, Draco lhe disse, soando menos divertido agora, e Harry ficou de pé. Suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo, mas a fria neblina parecia ter diminuindo. _Vamos_, e Draco o agarrou pelo ombro e o empurrou para frente. Harry deu dois passos, e grama se enroscou em suas pernas e soltou um líquido contra sua pele. Ele gritou. O aperto de Draco no ombro dele aumentou. _Pense em outra coisa_, ele disse a Harry urgentemente, _e continue andando para frente,_ e ele puxou Harry fortemente pelo ombro, na direção da parede, a erva grudando molemente nos dois.

_O que está acontecendo?_, Harry exigiu, sem ar.

_Erva do Pesadelo_, Draco respondeu em poucas palavras. _Faz você ver o que você mais teme. O truque é passar direto e ignorar a dor; ela passa depois de um tempo. Quanto mais lento você andar, mais pesadelos você vai ter. _

_E não te incomoda?_, Harry perguntou desiludido, pensando que isso parecia injusto.

_A poção que o Snape me deu ajuda. E também, eu sabia o que era. Isso ajuda também. _

_Não me diga. Seu pai tinha algumas na Mansão. _

_Na mosca_, Draco respondeu rapidamente.

_O seu pai nunca considerou colocar talvez uma quadra de tênis ou um bom belvedere ao invés disso? _

_Não reclama, o meu conhecimento das Artes das Trevas acabou de salvar sua pele, Potter. Mas não se preocupe, eu certamente procurarei a sua experiência assim que tivermos que lidar com, digamos, uma caixa com cachorrinhos. _

Harry estava prestes a responder quando ele avistou Fleur, deitada de costas na grama. Ela parecia estar envolvida em uma batalha contra o próprio cabelo, gritando e mexendo os braços para o nada. Draco se ajoelhou perto dela e tocou seu ombro gentilmente. Ela deu um grito e começou a bater nele, gritando em francês.

Draco pegou um de seus braços enquanto Harry pegou o outro. Não era fácil segura-la, já que ela estava chutando e gritando e parecendo inclinada a morder também. Eles a arrastaram rapidamente da grama para a terra no pé de uma das paredes. Ela ficou instantaneamente quieta, e se largou dos dois, com os olhos arregalados, e sem ar. Ela olhou para Draco, que estava mais perto.

- Vocês estão bem? - ela disse, com uma voz trêmula - Vocês não morreram?

Draco piscou os olhos.

- Não.

Fleur inspirou, ainda trêmula.

- O que _foi_ aquilo?

- Não importa. - disse Harry, e esticou o pescoço para trás, apontando para as formas escuras nas muralhas prateadas. Eles não estavam mais parados, mas movendo-se lentamente, de propósito, com as tochas levantadas... os guardas.

_Eu acho que eles ouviram os nossos gritos,_ ele pensou.

_Eles ouviram os gritos de vocês_. Draco olhou para cima, então entendeu a mão para Fleur e a ajudou a se levantar. _Você está bem?_

Ela assentiu.

- Então corra. - ele disse, e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, com Fleur e Harry nos seus calcanhares. Eles voaram através da Erva do Pesadelo, alcançaram a torre mais longe, e passaram pela porta, batendo-a com força atrás de si.

Eles se descobriram em uma entrada mal-iluminada. Só havia uma janela, e ela estava praticamente bloqueada por hera. Um longo corredor percorria pela escuridão à direita. Ainda tremendo com o esforço e a adrenalina, Harry começou a correr por ele, os outros atrás dele. Ou assim ele pensava. Tendo dado não mais do que cem passos, ele parou em frente a uma porta alta de madeira. Ele pegou a maçaneta e tentou abrir; a porta estava trancada.

- Fleur, é esse o caminho... - ele começou, virando-se. E piscou os olhos. Draco estava atrás dele, parecendo curioso, mas nenhum sinal da Fleur. - Malfoy? Cadê a Fleur?

Surpreso, Draco virou-se.

- Eu pensei que ela estivesse atrás de mim.

Harry tirou sua mão da porta.

- É melhor a gente voltar.

Draco abriu sua boca para dizer algo... e um grito ecoou pelo corredor, originado de onde eles vieram. Era um grito agudo e alto, e a voz era obviamente a de Fleur.

Os dois garotos voltaram correndo. Eles arrombaram a entrada, e pararam bruscamente.

Fleur, segurando uma faca de lâmina fina, estava encurralada na parede por um dos guardas: um homem alto com uma capa pesada, uma pequena espada em sua mão, com as costas para eles. Sua sombra, na luz da tocha pulsante, encostava no teto. Os olhos de Fleur se arregalaram quando ela viu seus companheiros e ela deu um gritinho de alívio.

Um gritinho, mas foi o suficiente. O guarda se virou, levantando a espada e avançou em Draco e Harry.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

O estômago de Hermione caiu até seus pés.

- _Rony?_ - ela gritou, correndo e quase dando uma cotovelada em Gina. Ela podia ouvir Carlinhos atrás dela quando eles se aproximaram do lugar onde Rony havia desaparecido. - Rony! Cadê você?

Uma voz muito irritada disse da escuridão.

- Aqui embaixo!

Do lado dela, Carlinhos levantou sua varinha, enchendo o corredor de luz. As paredes irregulares ficaram repentinamente em alto relevo, o solo lamacento se esticava à frente deles.. e acabava, meio que de repente, em um buraco de laterais afiadas e irregulares. Hermione correu até a beira no buraco e olhou para baixo.

O rosto pálido e irritado de Rony olhou de volta para ela. Ele parecia completamente ileso. Hermione suspirou em alívio.

- Rony, você está bem?

Uma expressão de desgosto passou por seu rosto.

- Lama - ele disse resumidamente - E está escuro. - ele olhou ao redor de si. - Alguém podia jogar uma varinha, aí? Eu acho que derrubei a minha na lama e gostaria de achá-la.

Hermione jogou a varinha dela para Rony, que a pegou.

- _Lumos_. - ele disse.

Uma luz brilhante surgiu da varinha, iluminando o espaço ao redor de Rony. Hermione viu a expressão dele mudar para uma de divertimento satisfeito. Ao invés do olhar decepcionado de alguém que havia caído da vassoura no meio de um jogo importante, Rony agora parecia com alguém que havia caído da vassoura no meio de um jogo importante, só para aterrizar em uma banheira aquecida cheia de _veelas_.

- Vocês _têm_ que descer aqui! - ele exclamou

Duvidosa, Hermione olhou sobre a margem do buraco. Mas, antes que ela se movesse para fazer alguma coisa, Carlinhos já havia pulado ao lado de Rony no buraco, aterrisando em pé tão leve como um gato. Então ele se virou e esticou os braços para Hermione.

- Sua vez. Eu te pego.

Respirando fundo, ela pulou. Carlinhos a pegou facilmente e a desceu gentilmente até o chão. Ela suprimiu um sorriso; o toque áspero do couro de dragão em sua pele a fez pensar em Draco.

Ela ouviu o barulho de Gina quando esta pulou depois dela, mas não se virou: ela estava muito ocupada olhando ao seu redor. A expressão no rosto de Rony de repente fez sentido.

Parecia que eles estavam em algum tipo de cofre subterrâneo. O chão estava coberto de lama, mas estantes de pedra estendiam-se pela parede e suportavam pilhas e pilhas de objetos que pareciam valiosos: jóias, moedas de ouro, rolos de tapeçarias, pratos, canecas e tigelas de prata. Na verdade, muitos deles estavam arruinados com o tempo: o tecido estava furado, a prata manchada; mas a maioria estava surpreendentemente intacta.

Hermione olhou para Rony, que ainda estava olhando ao redor de si em choque. Ela podia ler o olhar em seu rosto tão claramente como se ela estivesse lendo um livro: _Tudo isso estava aqui por todos esses anos, e nós nunca soubemos. _

Um estouro de compaixão por ele a colocou ao seu lado.

- Rony...

Mas ele estava examinando algo em sua mão.

- Olhe para isso. - ele ofereceu a moeda para ela; ela a pegou com pouco interesse... e então a olhou. O rosto estampado na moeda era... familiar.

- Parece com o Harry. - ela disse, inexpressiva.

- É Godric Gryffindor. - disse Rony. - É um Galeão de Gryffindor. Muito antigo. Valem bastante. - Ele fitou a moeda com um pouco de desejo. - Queria que pudéssemos mostrar ao Harry; ele acharia hilário o fato de estar em uma moeda.

- Ele vai ver. - disse Hermione firmemente. Ela colocou a moeda no bolso da camisa de Rony e o fechou com tapinhas. Um brilho no canto de seu olho chamou sua atenção, e ela se virou e recolheu um pequeno espelho redondo, de borda prateada. Ele a lembrava fortemente do Espelho de Ojesed, com uma pequena diferença...

- Eu acho que não devíamos tirar nada daqui. - disse Carlinhos, de trás deles. Hermione virou e olhou para ele. Ele tinha uma expressão de cautela e assombro misturados. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos vermelho-escuros de seus olhos e suspirou. - Eu sei que é tentador, mas você nunca sabe que tipo de feitiços-- Gina, o que você está fazendo?

Hermione e Rony viraram-se, e viram Gina. Ela estava em um canto do aposento, olhando fixamente para a parede. Trocando olhares, Hermione e Rony postaram-se ao seu lado.

- Gin, o que foi?

Gina apontou. Ela estava olhando para uma parede de tijolos cinzas e planos - ou assim parecia de longe. Olhando de perto, era possível notar que um dos tijolos sobressaía-se. Ele possuía uma cor prata fraca, metálica. Tudo em volta do objeto estava coberto de poeira, no entanto, ele estava limpo, intacto. Gravada ao longo de um dos lados havia uma frase do que parecia ser um poema em finas e delicadas letras:

_Ser ouro é ser bom ser pedra é ser nada ser vidro é ser frágil ser frio é ser cruel. _

Rony emitiu um gemido.

- Outro enigma?

- Parece que sim. - disse Carlinhos, a constante voz da razão. - Alguém quer tentar adivinhar?

_Eu sei a resposta_, Hermione pensou para si. Mas ao invés de falar, ela olhou para Gina.

Gina hesitou. Ela deu um passo para frente. Então levantou sua mão, e com o seu indicador direito desenhou, na poeira que cobria a parede abaixo do tijolo prateado como uma grossa camada de farinha, a forma de um coração.

Hermione pensou ter ouvido um barulho fraco, como de música distante - e o tijolo escorregou para fora da parede e caiu nas mãos estendidas de Gina.

De onde foi imediatamente removido por Carlinhos, que começou a examiná-lo. No final das contas, o objeto não era nenhum tijolo, e sim, uma caixa prateada e selada, de forma retangular. Na tampa estava entalhado um emblema em alto relevo: uma criatura mágica com o corpo de leão, a cabeça de um homem e um rabo de escorpião. O rabo estava curvado na forma de um 8 horizontal. Infinito. Abaixo de seus pés, havia uma linha de palavras em Latim.

- O que isso significa? - perguntou Rony, olhando a caixa com suspeita.

- Acho que significa algo como "Meu aerobarco está cheio de enguias". - disse Carlinhos, parecendo sábio.

- Claro que não! - disse Hermione, tomando a caixa das mãos de Carlinhos. - Significa "Isto pertence ao tempo e aos lugares sombrios". Tem também outra palavra aqui, que parecem, bem, um pouco com a palavra para "morte"... mas pode não ser.

- Morte? - disse Rony - Er... parece que essa é uma tradução que alguém realmente tem de ter certeza antes que...

- _Accio_. - interrompeu Gina, firme. A caixa voou das mãos de Hermione e pousou nos braços de Gina. Ela olhou para cima, viu todos a olhando em assombro, e sorriu serenamente. - Isso é meu. - ela disse, com uma convicção silenciosa, e tocou o lado. A caixa emitiu uma única nota musical aguda, e abriu como uma flor, a tampa escorregando para trás. Uma luz forte brilhou do seu interior, iluminando o rosto pálido de Gina enquanto ela enfiou sua mão na caixa e retirou algo que balançava e cintilava no final de uma fina corrente dourada... algo na forma de uma ampulheta, algo delicadamente forjado e entalhado...

- Oh. - suspirou Hermione, olhando do pingente cintilante para o rosto sobressaltado de Gina. - É um Vira-Tempo.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Quando o guarda caminhou até eles, Harry viu, com choque, que ele não era humano, nem um lobisomem, mas algo totalmente diferente; ele tinha um rosto enrugado e quase igual ao de um porco, com presas que saíam de cada lado de sua boca. Ele se movia em sua direção rapidamente, mas antes que Harry tivesse tempo de fazer mais do que dar um passo para trás, Draco levantou sua espada e passou a lâmina pelo rosto do guarda. Ele fez um som parecido com um balde de água sendo derramado em lama, tropeçou para trás e caiu no chão, com sangue saindo de sua cabeça.

Draco parecia enjoado. Harry, que tinha retirado sua própria espada, respirou fundo e deu tapinhas em seu braço.

- Bem pensado, Malfoy.

- Não! - gritou Fleur, desencostando da parede onde estava pressionada - Eles são metamorrfos, eu disse- -

Ela estava certa. Enquanto Draco e Harry olhavam em horror, o guarda aparentemente morto no chão ondulou e embaçou e tornou-se uma criatura escamosa e de cócoras, que impulsionou e investiu em Draco novamente. Parecendo alarmado, ele a cortou pela segunda vez, e a criatura se transformou em um tipo de cobra com vários braços. Dessa vez, Draco a decapitou, usando outro movimento de esgrima que Harry teria reconhecido, só que nesse momento ele já havia parado de assistir, porque um segundo guarda havia entrado no aposento e ido imediatamente em sua direção.

Ele balançou a espada e conseguiu abrir sua garganta. Isso pouco bom fez, já que ele rapidamente se transformou em um alto homem carregando uma espada longa, e avançou nele novamente. Harry parou de pensar e deixou a espada em sua mão fazer o seu trabalho - ele já havia descoberto que se deixasse sua mente em branco, a espada parecia tomar vida em sua mão, ou, mais provável, a sabedoria de Draco daria resultado e direcionaria seu braço. Mas toda vez que ele tentava analisar o que estava fazendo, ele perdia o equilíbrio ou um passo, então ele havia parado de planejar e deixou seus instintos tomarem conta, lembrando dos nomes não-familiares dos movimentos que estava fazendo enquanto eles passavam pela superfície de sua mente: _investida, dupla investida, defesa circular, ataque. _

Ele rapidamente matou o homem com a longa espada, que se tornou um lobo, que se tornou uma enorme criatura parecida com uma raposa, que se tornou uma pequena mulher vestindo couro. Essa última encarnação confundiu tanto Harry eu ele cambaleou para trás e quase perdeu o passo. Ele mal teve tempo de piscar quando algo prateado passou por sua cabeça e foi parar no peito no metamorfo. Era a faca de Fleur.

A criatura gritou, embaçou, e se curvou como uma boneca de pano; dessa vez, quando se contorceu no chão, ele sangrou um sangue verde e gosmento e permaneceu deitado.

Com o coração martelando, Harry olhou para Fleur, que estava olhando para o guarda com uma expressão aturdida.

- Obrigado. - ele disse, e olhou para Draco, que estava perto do cadáver do primeiro guarda, pálido, e parecendo tão abalado quando Harry se sentia.

Sentindo o olhar de Harry em si, ele olhou para cima e rapidamente mudou sua expressão para uma de divertimento insosso.

- Então... - ele disse - Algo nisso tudo pareceu meio... anormal... pra mais alguém?

Ele deu o sorriso convencido que Harry sempre teve vontade de esmurrar.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. - disse Harry, exausto.

Enquanto isso, Fleur estava se abaixando para pegar a faca do peito do guarda.

- Mais deles virrão. - ela disse, se levantando e virando - e então, repentinamente, ela ficou pálida e caiu nos joelhos e nas mãos.

- _Fleur_... - Draco cobriu a distância do aposento em algumas passadas e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. - O que foi?

Em resposta, ela segurou seu braço. Normalmente Harry pensaria que isso era algum tipo de estratagema, mas ela não parecia aflita; ela estava branca como um papel e ofegando, sua outra mão pressionada no estômago. Lentamente, sua respiração voltou ao normal e ela olhou para cima, sua testa molhada de suor... e Harry viu o medo em seus olhos.

Draco tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Você está bem?

Ela assentiu, quase sem palavras.

- Sim… me dê um tempo.

Draco olhou para Harry. _Potter, vá ver se você consegue abrir aquela porta. Use mágica, se precisar. Nós temos que sair daqui imediatamente. _

Harry concordou com a cabeça e foi para o fim do corredor, ainda pensando com o estranho olhar de medo nos olhos de Fleur. Bem, eles estavam em uma situação muito perigosa, era normal ter medo, mas ainda sim… algo sobre isso o incomodava.

O que ela sabia que eles não sabiam?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Sirius estava no laboratório de Snape, cheiros estranhos passando por seu nariz. Não eram cheiros ruins; na verdade, ele pensava nisso como o cheiro da mágica trabalhando: piche queimando, pedras reduzidas à carvão, ervas misteriosas. Uma fumaça grossa e cinza subia do caldeirão em que Snape trabalhava, cheirando estranhamente a hortelã e repolho. Chamas queimavam ao longo da mesa, cheia de caldeirões redondos, brilhando vermelho-sangue com o calor. Isso, combinado com o calor da fumaça crescente, estava fazendo Sirius suar por baixo de suas roupas.

Snape, ao contrário, estava parecendo quase com frio, curvado em seus robes e murmurando sobre o seu caldeirão.

- Ajustes terão de ser feitos.

- Ajustes?

Snape olhou para cima e afirmou com a cabeça.

- A poção que estou fazendo é para seres humanos. Um dos ingredientes chave é acônito lapelo. Obviamente, teremos que achar um substituto para o acônito nesse caso, pois duvido que iria funcionar para o seu amigo Lupin.

- Claro. - disse Sirius, sentindo-se perdido. Poções nunca havia sido uma de suas matérias favoritas. Ele preferia mais Transfiguração, na qual havia passado com excelência. Lembrou-se carinhosamente de uma tarde de primavera quando havia transformado o caldeirão de Snape em um gordo hamster laranja que havia mordido o dedão do pé de Snape. _Não_, ele disse a si mesmo, _não devo pensar nisso..._

- No entanto, você sempre foi mais interessado em Transfiguração. - disse Snape, seus olhos pretos olhando para Sirius, que pulou.

- Eerm - disse Sirius - Sim, sim, eu era. - e ele começou a passear pelo aposento, tentando parecer preocupado. Não era difícil: havia distrações o suficiente no laboratório de Snape para preocupar qualquer um. Caldeirões de todos os tamanhos, jarras de sangue de dragão quentes demais para serem tocados, frascos com lágrimas de carvalho chorão, caixas de mandrágora em pó, jarras prateadas com chifre de unicórnio em pó. Distraído, Sirius parou para examinar os livros empilhados, de qualquer maneira, na mesa. Um chamou sua atenção em particular: um volume pesado cor de vinho com uma lombada dourada onde se lia _Demônios, Demônios, Demônios. Ele o pegou e abriu. Tudo O Que Você Quer Saber Sobre Os Habitantes do Inferno, e Muitas Coisas Que Não Sabia,_ lia a primeira página.

- O que você está olhando, Black? - demandou Snape.

Sirius movimentou o livro em sua direção.

- _Demônios, Demônios, Demônios_. Que título.

- É um livro sobre demônios. Como você o chamaria?

- _O Livro dos Demônios?_ - Sirius sugeriu, passando distraidamente as páginas.

- Um nome repleto de um único entendimento.

- Foi só uma sugestão... - Sirius pausou, olhando para a página do livro, com os olhos arregalados. Ele levantou sua cabeça. - Ei, posso pegar esse livro emprestado?

- Você quer meu livro emprestado?

- Existe eco aqui dentro? - Sirius disse, depois fechando sua boca rapidamente. Algo em Snape reduzia-o à idade aproximada de treze, por mais que resistisse. Não havia como estar no mesmo aposento que um homem sem fantasiar que podia pendurá-lo pelos calcanhares acima da mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal, com as palavras "Me Beije: Sou Irlandês" magicamente costuradas no calção.

Não que Sirius jamais tivesse feito algo assim.

Certamente que não.

- Digo, sim, eu o quero emprestado...

Snape bateu o béquer que estava segurando na mesa, com força.

- Problema com demônios?

- Você poderia dizer isso.

- Típico. - disse Snape brevemente, sem levantar a cabeça. - Leve o livro, se quiser.

- Obrigado. - disse Sirius. Ele percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que agradecia Snape. Parecia de enorme importância, mas aparentemente Snape não havia nem notado. Ele estava inclinado para trás, seu olhar fixo no caldeirão fumegante diante dele, um olhar satisfeito em seu rosto.

- Está pronta. - ele anunciou.

Colocando o livro sob seu braço, Sirius caminhou até o caldeirão. O líquido dentro dele havia parado de borbulhar e havia tornado-se um material macio e grosso, de cor cinza-prateado, que parecia refletir, como mercúrio ou a luz da lua. Era quase bonito. Sirius esticou a mão-

- Não toque. - disse Snape, duramente.

Sirius recolheu sua mão, irritado.

- Bem, perdoe-me por viver!

Snape olhou para ele por baixo de suas sobrancelhas escuras, seus olhos pretos sem qualquer expressão.

- Ninguém é perdoado por viver. - ele disse - Nem mesmo você.

Para aquilo, Sirius viu que não tinha nada a dizer. Ele observou Snape enquanto o Mestre de Poções enchia um frasco de vidro e cobre com um pouco do líquido cinza-pálido do caldeirão. Ele o estendeu para Sirius, que o pegou. Enquanto o fazia, a luz do fogo fez brilhar a pedra vermelha em seu bracelete.

- Feitiço _Vivicus_? - perguntou Snape, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Harry. - disse Sirius rapidamente, tomando o frasco e guardando-o no bolso interior de seu casaco.

- É bom que você tenha um. - disse Snape brevemente.

_Bom para mim?_, Sirius se perguntou. _Ou bom para Harry?_

Ele olhou para Snape. Snape olhou de volta. Sirius percebeu o que eles tinham acabado de fazer. Ele se sentiu levemente perdido. _E agora?_

- Olhe - ele começou, pausadamente - você quer vir comigo?

Snape piscou.

- Como?

- Eu pensei, - disse Sirius, perguntado-se se havia enlouquecido - que você pudesse querer ver os efeitos da sua poção. Para saber... se funcionou. É isso.

- Eu a fiz. Vai funcionar. - disse o professor de Poções, friamente.

- Oh. - Siriu piscou. - Bem, nesse caso, eu deveria agrade--

- Não agradeça. - interrompeu Snape. - A imagem de você tentando forçar essa poção garganta abaixo de um lobisomem meio-maluco é realmente todo o agradecimento que eu preciso.

Sirius olhou para a poção, e depois para Snape, que não estava exatamente sorrindo, mas possuía um tipo de olhar meio convencido.

- Essa poção - ele disse - não vai fazer Lupin criar orelhas de morcego ou bolhas ou nenhum outro ti--

- Ah, saia daqui, Black. - interrompeu Snape em exasperação, e Sirius, percebendo que ele estava lutando uma batalha perdida, Desaparatou, com o frasco e o livro nas mãos.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Rony, Gina e Hermione estavam sentados na sala de estar da Toca. Eles estavam esperando Carlinhos voltar da cozinha, onde um dos aurores que guardavam a casa estava testando o Vira-Tempo contra feitiços perigosos.

Gina estava esperando impacientemente por Carlinhos, Hermione estava lendo uma cópia de _De Basiliscos à Lobisomens: O Bestiário Mágico de Anglin_, e Rony estava ocupado, examinando a coleção de revistas de Fred e Jorge, que havia aparecido sob uma pedra na adega.

Hermione balançou a cabeça para ele.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja lendo isso.

Rony sorriu.

- São publicações de qualidade.

- Rony, nada que você precise ler de lado é considerado uma publicação de qualidade.

- Sabe, essas revistas são muito velhas. - ele observou, em tom de conversa. - Na verdade, eu juro que essa é a professora McGonagall - ele adicionou, mostrando a revista para Hermione, que olhou a página indicada sem muito interesse.

- Parece muito com ela. - Hermione concordou - Quem saberia que ela possuía um quimono, ou que gostava estranhamente de marmelada?

- Ela alguma vez foi loira? - comentou Gina, inclinando-se.

Rony rapidamente afastou a revista.

- Gina! Você não pode olhar essas coisas!

- Por que não?

- Porque você é uma garota... e é muito jovem.

- Hermione é uma garota.

- Sim, mas Hermione anda comigo e com Harry por muitos anos. Ela já foi completamente corrompida.

- Rony, eu tenho 6 irmãos mais velhos. Eu também estou completamente corrompida.

Hermione riu um pouco.

- Gina, não diga isso, ou Rony vai ter um aneurisma.

Rony sorriu para ela. Mas, em vez de fazê-la querer sorrir de volta, ela sentiu uma onda de tristeza. Rony sorrindo, seus olhos azul-escuros estreitados com diversão - doía um pouco, porque enquanto ela amava a companhia de Rony, até o som de sua voz a lembrava dolorosamente que Harry não estava lá. Por grande parte da sua vida, havia sido sempre eles dois, Rony e Harry, Harry e Rony, ladeando-a, seus companheiros constantes. Quando queria achar Harry no Salão Principal, ela iria automaticamente procurar por Rony; sua altura e cabelo cor-de-fogo fazendo-o sobressair-se, e lá estaria Harry ao seu lado. Olhar para Rony trazia à sua mente vívidas imagens de Harry: Harry e Rony abrindo seus presentes na manhã de Natal, pedaços de papel de embrulho voando ao seu redor; Harry e Rony ambos tentando espiar suas anotações na biblioteca. Ela lembrava de lhes dizer que alguém havia escrito MANDE UMA CORUJA PARA RON WEASLEY PARA SE DIVERTIR no banheiro das garotas em letras grandes, e de Harry ter rido tanto que Rony teve que segurá-lo. Separar os dois permanentemente em sua mente era tão impossível quanto separar Harry de sua cicatriz, ou Draco de seu senso de humor ácido.

Rony acenou uma mão na frente de seu rosto e ela voltou a realidade com um susto. Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas pôde sentir que sua boca não estava cooperando. Rony parecia curioso.

- O que foi, Mione? Pensando nos seus sonhos, de novo?

- E se eu estou? Sonhos têm significado. - disse Hermione firmemente.

- Eu que o diga. - disse Gina do outro lado da mesa - Há umas noites atrás eu sonhei que Draco e eu... - ela pegou o olhar de Rony e se calou.

Rony usou a sua voz de advertência.

- _Gina_. Eu não quero saber disso.

- Aqui está. - anunciou Hermione, interrompendo. Ambos olharam, sem expressão, para ela, e ela sorriu, virando o livro para que Gina pudesse ver a figura à qual ela estava olhando. - O desenho na tampa da caixa... é uma Mantícora. - Ela leu em voz alta: "A temida mantícora tem o corpo de um leão, o rosto de um homem e uma cauda pontuda de um escorpião. Suas mandíbulas enormes, também, são únicas: elas possuem duas fileiras de dentes afiadíssimos, em cima e em baixo, que se interlocam como os dentes de um pente quando a besta fecha sua boca. Os dentes podem cortar quase tudo, e a mantícora é conhecida por adotar uma preferência especial em saborear humanos. O aspecto mais perigoso, porém, é sua cauda. Não há cura para o veneno da mantícora, nem ajuda para a vítima que é no mínimo levemente arranhada pela sua ferroada fatal". - Hermione fechou o livro e olhou para Rony, que parecia impressionado. - Viu? Existem coisas piores que aranhas por aí.

Gina parecia surpresa.

- Por que aquilo estaria na tampa na minha caixa? - ela perguntou - Vocês acham que deve ter algo de ruim lá?

- Aparentemente não. - disse Carlinhos, voltando da cozinha e segurando o Vira-Tempo. - Limpinho da silva, me disseram - ele adicionou, apesar de continuar fitando-o com suspeita.

Gina esticou uma mão, seus olhos brilhando.

- Então, me dá.

- Não. - disse Carlinhos, firmemente. - Só depois que eu falar com a mamãe e o papai.

- Mas não há nenhum feitiço nele! - a voz de Gina saiu como um guincho.

- Eu sei, - disse Carlinhos, parecendo sentir muito, mas permanecendo firme. - Gin, eu não posso. Pode não ser seguro. Depois do que aconteceu com aquele diário, se eu lhe desse isso sem perguntar a eles, eles iriam---

- Carlinhos! - Gina estava chocada. Ela se virou, olhou para Hermione, que estava tocando o Licanto ansiosamente. - Hermione, diz pra ele---

- Gina, - disse Hermione firmemente. - ele está certo.

Os olhos escuros de Gina abriram-se largamente, e sem mais uma palavra, ela saltou da mesa e subiu as escadas. Hermione ouviu a porta do quarto fechar com um estrondo.

Carlinhos mordeu seu lábio, olhando para Rony e Hermione.

- Vocês entendem, eu não posso-- - ele começou, e então suspirou, virou-se e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Houve um curto silêncio. Hermione empurrou sua cadeira de baixo da mesa.

- Eu acho que preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. - ela disse, mordendo o lábio.

Rony olhou para ela, sua boca puxada para baixo pensativamente.

- Você realmente acha que o Vira-Tempo pode ser perigoso?

Ela não o fitou nos olhos.

- Você está disposto a deixar Gina se arriscar?

Rony parecia alerta.

- Quando você diz isso desse jeito… não.

Hermione passou as costas da mão pela testa.

- Estou cansada. Eu vou me deitar um pouco.

Ela podia sentir o olhar ansioso dele em sua direção enquanto saía do aposento, mas não se virou.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Draco sentava contra a parede da entrada, Fleur ao seu lado, inclinada contra seu braço. Ele havia empurrado os cadáveres dos guardas para um canto, e estava tentando não olhar para eles. Apesar de nunca ter matado uma pessoa antes, não era verdade que ele não tinha matado nada - ele havia caçado com seu pai várias vezes, e havia matado vários tipos de animais, quer mágicos ou não. Mas ele não havia realmente se divertido, nunca teve o gosto para isso como seu pai tinha. Ele não gostava de matar coisas. Ele era bom nisso. Mas não gostava.

Talvez por causa da penumbra e o reconhecimento de morte ao seu redor, ele foi repentinamente visitado por uma lembrança vívida demais da terra dos mortos; a luz muito fraca para mostrar qualquer cor, as formas movendo-se, as ansiosas vozes fantasmagóricas chamando de dentro da névoa. O sentimento horrível presente no lugar o atingiu com mais força agora do que quando ele estava lá, e ele sentiu novamente uma culpa remanescente; por que os pais de Harry, que nunca havia machucado ninguém, foram condenados a um lugar pior que o Inferno, enquanto ele, através de nenhum esforço ou mérito próprio, havia voltado e caminhava, agora, entre os vivos?

Fleur interrompeu seus pensamentos ao colocar a cabeça distraidamente em seu ombro. Ele olhou para ela. O cabelo dela brilhava como a borda de uma moeda prateada à meia-luz, e alguma cor já havia voltado ao seu rosto. Ela estava muito bonita, apesar do fato de que a cor de seu cabelo ser semelhante ao seu sempre o fazia pensar duas vezes. Era um cabelo bom o suficiente, e ia muito bem com ele, é claro, mas ele preferia cabelos mais escuros.

- Draco. - disse Fleur, suavemente.

- Sim?

- Estou me sentindo melhor, agorra.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo na escuridão.

- Bom. Então você pode soltar a minha perna. Mal consigo sentir meu joelho.

- Oh, então erra a sua perrna?

- Ah, é aqui que a anedota super-engraçada "você está feliz de me ver ou isso é uma vassoura no seu bolso" entra em cena. Vá em frente. Não se importe se eu só me sentar aqui.

- Você não é mais engrraçado. - ela reclamou.

- Quando eu fui engraçado? Lembre-me de um segundo que eu fui engraçado, porque eu acho que devo ter deixado passar.

- Orrra, vamos, você semprre é divertido. - ela murmurou, movendo-se para seu colo. Enquanto ela esticava seus braços, uma mecha de seu cabelo prateado tocou a bochecha de Draco - e uma dor horrenda surgiu no lado de seu corpo.

- _AI!_ - ele exclamou, saindo de perto dela.

Fleur deixou seus braços caírem, parecendo surpresa.

- O que foi? Você está ferrido?

- Sim, aquela coisa me deu uma facada antes de eu matá-lo. Mas não é tão ruim.

- Está sangrrando? Você disse ao 'Arry?

- Sim pro 'sangrando', e não pro 'contar ao Harry'. E você também não fale. Ele só vai se desmanchar em preocupações, e nós estamos com pressa.

Fleur transformou sua boca cheia em uma firme linha de desaprovação.

- Bem, então deixe-me ver.

Com um suspiro resignado, Draco inclinou-se para trás, na parede, tirando a jaqueta e a blusa do caminho para revelar o corte que atravessava o seu lado, bem abaixo das costelas. Era superficial, mas longo, e ainda sangrando levemente. Felizmente a blusa preta que ele vestia havia sugado a maior parte do sangue, mas ainda parecia desagradável.

- Draco! - os olhos de Fleur estavam arregalados - Você tem que me deixar currá-lo.

- Você disse que não podíamos fazer mágica.

- Não quer dizerr que você tem que sentarr aqui e sangrrar. - Com surpreendente avidez, ela começou a rasgar a barra de suas vestes com sua pequena faca. Dentro de alguns segundos ela tinha bastantes pedaços de tecidos. - Incline-se parra a frrente - ela disse, e, ajoelhando-se com seus joelhos em cada lado das pernas dele, começou a envolver seu corpo com tecidos, na altura do abdômen. Ela amarrou o primeiro no lado dele, passou outro por cima do primeiro, e o amarrou, e voltou a sentar-se para examinar o trabalho. - Como você se sente agorra? - ela perguntou.

- Como um presente de aniversário embrulhado.

Ela lançou um olhar reprovador em sua direção. Ele pensava que uma vez que tivesse terminado com o curativo, ela iria sair de seu colo. Mas ela não parecia inclinada à fazê-lo. _Hmm_.

- Quero dizer, obrigado. - ele se corrigiu, abaixando a camisa.

- Suponho que queirra. - ela abaixou a faca que estava segurando, mas não tirou a outra mão do lado dele. - Acho que você realmente é grrato pelo que outrras pessoas fazem por você, na sua prrópria maneira ingrrata.

- Você faz parecer que todo mundo está constantemente fazendo as coisas para mim. - ele disse, irritado.

- E não estão? - Ela o fitou com olhos grandes - Você realmente não sabe, não é?

- Não sei, o quê?

Ela esticou uma mão e a colocou sob o queixo de Draco, levantando seu rosto; ninguém havia feito aquilo com ele há anos. Ela olhou para ele, a luz das tochas refletindo sua pele de porcelana. Ele estava começando a se sentir extremamente tonto, provavelmente por causa da fragrância doce que havia no cabelo e nas mãos dela. Ou, possivelmente, era por causa da perda de sangue. Ele esperava que fosse da perda de sangue.

Ela se inclinou para frente, e o cheiro doce ao seu redor se intensificou. Os braços dela deslizaram ao redor de seu pescoço, mandando um raio de calor através de sua espinha. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para baixo e o beijou levemente na boca antes de se mover para o pescoço e começar a plantar pequenos beijos ali.

Ele sabia que não era bom beijar uma garota enquanto pensava em outra, mas ele não conseguia evitar pensar em Hermione, e na urgência em beijá-la no armário, aquela sensação que se ele não a beijasse naquele momento, ele poderia morrer. E beijar Gina, que era como estar repentinamente banhado de luz depois de estar trancado no escuro. Em contraste, Fleur o estava beijando como se estivesse tentando saber algo sobre ele. Apesar de o quê ela descobriria sobre ele ao enfiar a língua em sua orelha não estava claro.

Seu aperto nos braços dela se intensificou e ele, com com uma relutância que não foi pouca, a empurrou.

- Fleur. - ele disse, em aviso. - "Bum". Lembra?

Ela deu um tipo de sorriso secreto. Ele olhou para ela. As bochechas dela estavam coradas, mas ela o estava fitando tão desprovida de paixão como se ele fosse algo numa placa de Petri; era irritante.

- Você parece... diferrente de antes. - ela anunciou.

Draco ficou surpreso.

- Diferente, como? Além de mais alto e mais bonito, é claro.

- Draco... você está amando alguém?

- Se eu estou amando alguém? - A pergunta o irritou levemente, e ele estava começando a se sentir estúpido ao estar sentado com a mão dela sob sua camisa, apesar de o fato de ela o estar fitando com olhos grandes e admiradores não era totalmente horrível. - Bem, suponho que sim.

- Quem?

- Eu. - ele disse, firmemente.

- Eu quis dizer alguém que você morreria parra proteger. Alguém que você não poderria viver sem.

- _Além_ de mim?

- Sim - ela respondeu.

- Não da maneira que você está pensando,- Draco disse, cuidadosamente - não.

- Bem, - disse Fleur - Talvez prrecisasse ter.

- Ahem. - uma voz disse das sombras. Draco virou sua cabeça e viu que Harry havia voltado e estava olhando-os com suas sobrancelhas levantadas. Draco sorriu para si, percebendo como tudo parecia. Fleur praticamente em cima dele, com as mãos debaixo de sua camisa. Não que era da conta de Harry, mas a expressão dele, entre diversão e exasperação, era muito engraçada. - Ahem. - Harry disse novamente. - Lamento interromper a festança de apalpamento, gente, mas eu consegui abrir a porta.

- Mesmo? - disse Draco, com a voz arrastada, não se mexendo. Fleur também não se moveu.

- Sim, bem, não se apressem pra me agradecer ou o que seja. - falou Harry, chateado.

- Valeu. - disse Draco - Agora vá embora e volte em dez minutos.

Harry estava enojado.

- Tá bom. Se lembra quando você era Draco Malfoy, bem antes de ser Don Juan? E você disse, e eu repito: "nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível"? Aquilo era você falando, não era?

- Acalme-se, Potter, eu só estava brincando. - sorriu Draco, saindo de baixo de Fleur e se levantando. Fleur deixou suas mãos caírem, um pouco relutantemente. Ela se abaixou para pegar a faca e saiu graciosamente pelo corredor, e agora que ela havia cortado parte de seu robe, Draco podia ver bem mais das suas pernas, o que não necessariamente uma coisa ruim--

- Terra para Malfoy. - disse Harry, balançando uma mão em frente ao rosto dele. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. - Vá em frente, olhe para ela. Dê uma secada beeem longa. Certo. Agora, talvez nós devêssemos ir?

- Sabe, ela é realmente... uma garota especial.

- É - sorriu Harry - Especialmente os--

Draco tapou a boca de Harry com sua mão.

- Isso é o bastante vindo de você.

Eu disse especialmente os - 

- Eu posso ouvirrr vocêê! - cantarolou Fleur do fim do corredor. - Eu posso ouvirr você, 'Arry Potter!

Draco tirou sua mão da boca de Harry, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Droga. - disse Harry.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_Ele ficou diante da janela de vidro pintado, cuja ilustração do brasão de sua família jogava a sombra de um leão escarlate no chão de pedra aos seus pés, e coloria as os ombros de suas vestes vermelho-escuro com dourado. Ele estivera andando irrequietamente, mas agora ele estava parado, suas mãos firmemente fechadas uma na outra. Ela raramente o havia visto tão arrasado. _

_- Godric.. o que foi? _

_Ele parou, e olhou para ela. _

_- Eu estive no campo de batalha. - ele disse - Eu não queria contar à Rowena, mas eu vi... coisas horríveis. _

_- Batalhas são terríveis, você sempre disse isso. E quando Salazar faz algo, ele nunca faz pela metade. _

_- Ele criou um exército de monstros. Nem soldados nem feiticeiros conseguem vencê-lo. - Godric parou, puxando uma mexa de cabelo preto para fora da testa. - Eu enviei espiões atrás dele, mas a maioria nunca retornou. Aqueles que retornaram dizem-me que todos os sinais no céu e na terra querem dizer desastre. - Ele levantou os olhos na direção dela. - É verdade que ela ainda não o quer morto? _

_- Ela o ama. _

_Godric recuou. _

_- Ainda? _

_- Essas coisas não são lógicas. - Helga inclinou-se para frente em sua cadeira. - Mas não importa. Eu sinceramente duvido que ele possa ser morto. Ele teria de possuir um coração, para que pudéssemos fazê-lo parar. _

_Godric balançou a cabeça. _

_- Você sabe da minha opinião. _

_- Existe outra maneira. Nós devemos colocar seus próprios poderes contra ele. Godric, você tem que prometer que não irá atrás dele. Não antes que estejamos prontos. Não importa o que ele fizer. Prometa-me. _

_Mas Godric estava olhando para fora da janela, para um pôr-do-sol parecendo ainda mais vermelho por causa do vidro pintado. _

_- Eu não pensaria que alguém pudesse fazer isso, nem mesmo ele. - ele disse - Onde ele guardou ódio tão negro por esses vinte e sete anos? _

_- Ódio é somente a outra face do amor. - ela se ouviu dizer, mas Godric havia virado-se como se não quisesse mais ouvir nada daquilo, e esticou sua mão para ela. _

_- Venha. - ele disse. - O tempo que tínhamos para perder, nós já o perdemos. _

Gina virou-se na cama, irrequieta, suas mãos apertando o travesseiro. Padrões de infinidade dançavam como raios por trás de suas pálpebras.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu também posso lutar. Eu matei aquele guarda.

- _Fleur_ matou aquele guarda.

- Eu o matei seis vezes antes.

- Mas ele não estava morto quando você terminou. Logo, ela o matou.

Harry, pisando pelo corredor depois de Draco, ficou de mau-humor.

- Não fique mal-humorado. Para alguém com toda a graça e coordenação de um antílope fêmea grávida, você foi bem.

Harry amuou-se mais.

- Eu o matei.

- O fracasso lhe subiu à cabeça, Potter. Você tem ilusões de aceitação.

- Eu querria que vocês dois se calassem. - disse Fleur, no tipo sonhador de voz esperançosa de alguém dizendo: "Eu queria ganhar um fim-de-semana grátis em Majorca". Ela sacudiu a cabeça prateada. - Vocês obviamente não suporrtam um ao outrro. Por que se incomodam em conversar, então?

- A garota tem um argumento. - disse Draco, pulando sobre uma grande lacuna entre duas pedras de pavimento quebradas, e virando para ver Harry atrás dele. O corredor pelo qual eles estavam seguindo estava se estreitando e estreitando à medida que eles andavam; estava começando a causar claustrofobia.

- Por favor. Você adora falar comigo. Quem mais o toleraria?

- Você só me tolera porque não tem absolutamente nenhuma outra escolha. - disse Draco, mais facilmente que sentia. Havia uma sensação agitada de inquietação em suas entranhas, e a pior parte era que ele nem tinha certeza do porquê - ele perguntou-se, não indolentemente, quanto tempo havia que ele tomara a Poção Fortalecedora que Snape havia lhe dado.

- Não deveríamos estar fora do castelo agora? - perguntou Harry, olhando em volta enquanto eles viravam uma esquina. As paredes estavam incrivelmente empoeiradas, como se ninguém houvesse passado por esses corredores em anos.

- Estamos andando sob os jardins, - disse Fleur, soando superior. - é melhor por aqui.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Por que é melhor por esse caminho?

- É melhor - Fleur disse. - porque nós emergirremos no centrro da florresta, o que serrá muito mais segurro. 'Arry! Que gesto rude para fazer para Draco às costas dele. Oh, vejam, estamos aqui, e...

Eles haviam chegado ao fim do corredor, um espaço úmido e baixo que terminava numa porta de carvalho margeada por ferro com uma maçaneta quadrada. Fleur segurou-a, puxou-a em sua direção - e parou, um olhar de horror espalhando-se em seu rosto. Ela se ajoelhou, correndo os dedos pelas juntas onde a porta encontrava a parede.

- Oh, não. - ela sussurrou.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade correr por sua espinha.

- O quê?

Fleur virou-se para olhá-los, seu rosto uma máscara de sofrimento.

- Alguém selou a porta, fechando-a com adamantina.

- Adamantina? - Draco ajoelhou-se próximo a ela para examinar a porta. Ela estava certa. Ele reconheceu a vedação ao longo das bordas da porta com a substância já familiar com aspecto de vidro branco-azulado, a qual ele estava começando a odiar com paixão.

Fleur olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis grandes e horrorizados.

- Essa é a última porrta, - ela sussurrou. - leva até lá forra... ele deve ter selado! - Ela pegou as mãos dele. - O que podemos fazer?

- Arrombá-la. - disse Harry de trás deles. Ele estava escorado na parede, usando o lado de sua manga para esfregar as manchas de sangue de sua espada. Ele olhou para Draco. - Arrombe-a.

Draco virou-se para Fleur.

- Segure-se. - ele disse, agarrou-a, e beijou-a com força. Ela bateu os braços por um instante, e depois relaxou em seu abraço. Ele apurou as orelhas para qualquer tipo de explosão ou "bum!", mas... nada. Ele continuou com o beijo por alguns instantes, em maior parte no espírito de que se algo valia a pena ser feito, valia a pena sendo feita do jeito certo, e depois soltou-a. Ela deu um pequeno guincho e deu um passo para trás, olhando para ele.

- Então, - disse Harry, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. - alguém gostaria de dar um palpite sobre onde Slytherin deve estar?

Draco olhou para ele.

- Não mesmo, por quê?

- Porque se a minha única outra opção é ficar aqui e ver os dois se beijando, eu acho que gostaria de passar alguns bons momentos com ele. Você sabe, eu meio que acho que ele gostou de mim.

- Não choramingue, Potter. - disse Draco desanimado. - O que eu estava tentando fazer não funcionou. Teremos que tentar outra coisa. - ele olhou Harry especulativamente por um momento.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não vai _me_ beijar, vai?

Draco sorriu devagar.

- Talvez.

- Eu realmente acho que você deverria. - Fleur disse. - Ele é um Magid muito mais poderoso que eu.

- Tempos desesperados. - disse Draco, e deu um passo na direção de Harry. - Feche os olhos, Potter, isso vai terminar num segundo.

- Eu _não_ vou fechar meus olhos. - Harry começou indignado.

- Então você gosta de beijar com os olhos abertos? Excêntrico, isso. - disse Draco, agradavelmente, e agarrou Harry pela frente da camisa.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Oh, está bem então. Acabe logo com isso.

Mas Draco havia parado. Um formigamento familiar havia começado a se espalhar por seus dedos onde ele havia tocado a camisa de Harry. Um sentimento bem conhecido, temido. Ele soltou Harry e recuou abruptamente.

- Temos que voltar.

Ambos olharam para ele.

- Temos que voltar. - ele disse novamente, mais firme dessa vez.

- Voltar pra onde? - disse Harry. - Você acha que há outro caminho para lá fora?

- De volta a onde começamos, onde mais? - Draco disse, ríspido.

- Draco, nós _não podemos_. - disse Fleur, parecendo desesperada.

- O que você quer dizer, com "não podemos"? Você entrou no castelo uma vez por aqui. Você consegue voltar.

- Não, eu não consigo! - Lamentou Fleur, visivelmente chateada. - Antes, eu estava seguindo _aquilo_. - e apontou para a esmeralda no punho da espada dele. - Eu pus um Feitiço Rastrreador na minha vassourra e a deixei do outro lado da porta, então assim eu poderria achar meu caminho de volta. Mas Draco, isso é um labirrinto. Se voltarmos sem saber onde estamos indo, poderremos vagar até morrer. Você não viu aqueles esqueletos nos corredores? O que você acha que aconteceu com eles?

- Bem, você tem uma idéia melhor? - Draco perguntou.

- Eu tenho uma. - disse Harry.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem um plano? Desculpe-me se eu não pulo por aí com excitação, mas seu recorde nesse departamento não é exatamente o padrão olímpico. Então o que é?

- Vamos tentar arrombar a porta juntos, eu e você, você sabe que os nossos poderes aumentam quando combinados, e não importa se fizermos mágica agora, estamos muito próximos de sair. De qualquer modo, que outra escolha nós temos?

Draco ponderou. A idéia de dar as mãos com Harry não exatamente o atraía no momento, dado o fato de que ele estava cada vez mais certo de que a Poção Fortificante estava se esvaindo. Uma vez que eles chegassem lá fora, Fleur poderia rapidamente remover Harry da vizinhança com sua vassoura, mas no momento, presos juntos num corredor muito pequeno com nenhuma saída apreciável... por outro lado, Harry estava certo, que outra escolha eles tinham?

Bem. Havia uma outra opção. Mas ele não queria ter de usá-la.

Draco esticou a mão na direção de Harry.

- Vamos fazer isso.

Fleur assistiu com sobrancelhas erguidas quando eles firmaram as mãos. Draco ponderou sobre pedi-la para juntar suas mãos com as deles, mas deixou a idéia de lado, uma vez que eles nunca haviam tentado esse experimento, e ele duvidava dos efeitos colaterais. Ele sentiu o traço familiar e frio da cicatriz de Harry ao tocar a dele; depois eles direcionaram suas mãos ligadas em direção à porta e...

- _Alohomora!_ - bradou Harry.

Um jato de luz esbranquiçada saiu de suas mãos, bateu na porta... e saltou, voltando para a direção deles como uma bala. Draco se atirou ao chão quando a luz ricocheteou sobre sua cabeça, quase tocando seus cabelos, e virou-se para ver com assombro quando o raio de luz, fazendo o barulho de apito de um bule de chá fervendo, estourou pelo corredor, ricocheteando pela paredes enquanto prosseguia, e no geral fazendo um barulho de apito. Ele se levantou vagarosamente e olhou para Harry, que estava fitando o raio de luz, olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Belo plano, Potter, - ele disse. - Quebrou outro recorde mundial. Parabéns.

Harry olhou para ele, e, ao invés de lhe dizer para calar a boca, repentinamente sorriu. Ele estava coberto de sujeira do chão do corredor, e seus olhos verdes faíscavam em seu rosto riscado com fuligem. - Há! - ele disse agradavelmente. - Você está apenas chateado porque bagunçou o seu cabelo.

Draco estava em vias de responder quando outro solavanco meio doloroso atingiu seu braço, e ele de repente percebeu que ele estava segurando sua espada de novo. Ele não se lembrava de tê-la apanhado, tampouco.

Ele a soltou rapidamente e se levantou, ignorando a mão estendida de Fleur. Ele olhou para Harry mais uma vez, que estava tentando tirar a poeira de sua camisa - no qual não teve muito sucesso. Depois ele olhou novamente para a porta fechada, lembrando o estilhaçamento da caixa de Adamantina na sala de Lupin, graças à raiva de Harry, e ele desejou que pudesse sentir aquele tipo de raiva, ou dor, ou aflição, ou qualquer coisa tão forte, mas o controle emocional que o perfurara depois dos ensinamentos de uma vida inteira com seu pai não poderia se dissipar tão rapidamente assim, não importando o quanto ele desejasse.

_Faça-o_, disse ele a si mesmo. _Você precisa. Não há escolha_.

- Harry... - disse Draco, e Harry olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes brilhando com deleite, sua boca se curvando num sorriso.

- ...Draco? - ele respondeu, estranhando que Draco usasse seu primeiro nome e seu tom ansioso. - Que foi?

Draco podia ouvir seu próprio sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos. _Por que é tão difícil?_, ele pensou, furiosamente. Se havia algo no qual ele era bom, algo que ele houvesse praticado constantemente com grande dedicação desde que tinha 11 anos, era deixar Harry Potter com raiva. Talvez ele não houvesse praticado muito nos últimos dois meses, mas todos esses anos de saber exatamente onde acertar Harry para machuca-lo ao máximo - não era algo que ele pudesse realmente esquecer como fazer.

Era?

- Que foi? - disse Harry novamente, ainda sorrindo, levantando-se. - Você vai me contar que dormiu com a Hermione de novo, só pra me deixar com raiva? Você mesmo disse que não funcionaria.

- Não. - disse Draco. - Eu não vou te contar isso.

Algo no tom de voz de Draco fez o sorriso de Harry diminuir ligeiramente.

- O que é, então?

- Quando eu morri, - disse Draco - eu vi os Fundadores.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu sei... Hermione me contou.

- Eles não eram os únicos fantasmas lá. - disse Draco, e esperou. Certamente Harry saberia o que ele quis dizer. Ele levantou os olhos para Harry, viu sua expressão, viu que não havia sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos verdes estavam inexpressivos; Draco não conseguia interpretá-los.

Harry afastou o cabelo escuro que havia lhe caído sobre os olhos.

- Malfoy? O que você quer dizer?

- Eu quero dizer que vi seus pais, Potter.

A cor se esvaiu do rosto de Harry como se ele houvesse sido estapeado.

- _O quê?_

- Você me ouviu.

Muito devagar, Harry pegou a espada de Gryffindor e virou para apóia-la na parede. Depois ele voltou a encarar Draco. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros com confusão e o início de uma desconfiança.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado.

- Você é um mentiroso. - disse Harry brevemente, sacudindo a cabeça. - Acha que eu não sei isso sobre você?

Draco empertigou os ombros. Ele estava vagamente ciente da presença de Fleur, em algum lugar à sua esquerda, fitando ambos com olhos arregalados, mas o mundo havia se estreitado para apenas ele e Harry - do modo como havia sido por anos; apenas ele e Harry e o que havia entre eles, quer fosse de oposição ou ódio ou o que queira. O desejo de machucar Harry o quanto fosse possível poderia tê-lo deixado, mas não a habilidade para fazê-lo. Havia, de fato, apenas ficado maior. Ele mataria, no ano passado, para saber as coisas que ele sabia sobre Harry agora... como ele sentia, como ele amava, o que era mais importante no mundo para ele. Machucar Harry havia sempre sido atirar no escuro, mas ele poderia ser tão preciso e explícito quanto uma cirurgia; e ele não queria fazê-lo, e ainda assim tinha que fazê-lo, porque seu pai sempre lhe dizia para considerar todas as opções e depois escolher a melhor, e essa poderia não ser a melhor opção, mas pelo que ele via, era a única.

_Eu não estou mentindo, Potter. É a verdade. _

Nenhuma resposta imediata veio de Harry, apenas uma onda de choque e confusão e dor e assombro. Finalmente, ele tentou dar um sorriso trêmulo e não-convincente. - Você acha que vou cair nessa duas vezes?

Draco olhou para ele.

- Você acha que eu mentiria sobre isso?

- Claro que sim. Eu te conheço. Você não consegue ver um cinto sem chutar abaixo dele, consegue, Malfoy? Mas eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. Pensou bem, mas você estava certo antes... não funciona.

Draco fitou-o. _É como você me disse antes, Potter. Você não pode mentir telepaticamente, esqueceu? _

Harry ficou branco, e dessa vez pareceu não ter nada a dizer.

Draco não olhou para ele, apenas continuou: _Quando eu morri, não era escuridão de todo. Eu fui para um lugar entre a vida e a morte, onde os assassinados estão esperando serem vingados. Não é um lugar agradável. É cinza e frio, e os fantasmas não podem falar entre si, apenas com as pessoas vivas. Eu falei com os Fundadores. Só que quando eu estava no meio da conversa, alguém veio e me perguntou se eu era o filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Era o seu pai. _

Agora Draco olhou para cima, e viu Harry encarando-o, seus olhos enormes no rosto branco. Sua boca se moveu, sem som.

Não. Eu não acredito. Você falou com o meu pai? Você? 

Draco acenou com a cabeça.

_E sua mãe. _

Harry pôs suas mãos para trás e deixou-se cair perto da parede, escorando-se nela como se estivesse com problemas em ficar em pé.

_Você está mentindo. Você tem que estar mentindo. _

_Você sabe que não. _

_Eu não entendo... Harry parecia pasmo. Por que você não me contou? _

_Eu falei com a sua mãe. Ele queria saber como você era, como era a sua vida. E Sirius. Eles perguntaram de Sirius. Eles acham que você foi viver com eles quando morreram. Eles não sabem sobre Azkaban ou sua tia e tio, ou qualquer coisa - eles acham que você teve uma infância feliz, andando em motocicletas voadoras e correndo com um grande cachorro preto... é patético, realmente... _

Algo mudou no rosto de Harry, algo muito básico e necessário, e isso, Draco sabia, significava que Harry acreditava nele; ele não ficaria assim se não acreditasse nele. E agora veio a parte difícil. E era difícil. Mais difícil do que ele pensara que seria -- era nisso que ele era bom, de qualquer maneira, e isso realmente deveria ter sido fácil. Mas não foi. Mas ele tinha que continuar.

_Eles estiveram lá todo esse tempo, sabe... todo o tempo que você esteve crescendo e eu aposto que sua tia e seu tio disseram que seus pais estavam no céu; bem, não é bem assim, eles estiveram esperando esse tempo todo por alguém que os vingasse... _

- Cale-se. - disse Harry em voz alta, sua voz perigosamente baixa. - Apenas... cale-se, Malfoy. Você não...

_Mas isso provavelmente não vai acontecer porque, encare, para que eles sejam vingados alguém teria que matar o Lorde das Trevas, e eu não tenho certeza se isso é possível agora que... _

- Saia da minha cabeça. - sibilou Harry, e se desencostou da parede, os punhos cerrados como se fosse bater em Draco. Draco se manteve, mas Harry não foi em sua direção. Ele apenas ficou ali, tremendo. Draco podia sentir a raiva vindo dele em ondas, mas isso era muito diferente da emoção que ele havia sentido vindo de Harry quando ele conseguiu fazê-lo quebrar a caixa na sala de Lupin - raiva era apenas uma parte do que Harry estava sentindo agora: um coquetel tóxico de culpa, confusão, frustração, horror e terrível pesar. _Ele nunca vai me perdoar_, Draco pensou, _e nem Hermione, não por isso _- e ele enterrou o pensamento da maneira que ele teria apertado um pedaço de vidro, afundando-o em sua pele, deixando a dor lançar seu braço para cima e limpar a mente enquanto ouvia a voz de seu pai em sua cabeça: _A dor lhe fará mais forte_.

- O que há de errado com você, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou, sua voz vindo num ofego. - Por que diabos você não me contou isso antes? Você deveria ter falado logo, você mentiu para mim, você é um _mentiroso_... como sempre foi...

_Que bem isso teria lhe feito? Se o que Rabicho disse à Hermione for verdade, e o Lorde das Trevas já estiver morto, então não há nada que você pode fazer, não há como vingá-los e eles ficarão lá para sempre e você nunca os verá de novo, nem mesmo se você morrer. _

Harry se enrijeceu, olhando para Draco, seus olhos arregalados com fúria e algo mais. - Eu disse para você sair da minha cabeça. - sibilou - Você não ouviu?

_E eles estarão lá esperando que você os vingue e se perguntando por que você ainda não o fez... e pensando que talvez você os tenha esquecido... _

- Cale-se! - e agora Harry partiu para Draco, segurou-o pela frente da camisa, batendo-o com força contra a parede. Por um momento, Draco pensou que o som de quebrar que ele ouviu era a sua cabeça acertando a pedra. Depois ele reparou que não - a porta de Adamantina atrás de Harry estava rachando e estalando. _Só um pouco mais_, ele pensou. _Só um pouco..._

Os olhos de Harry estavam a centímetros dos dele, as pupilas tão dilatadas que pareciam pretos.

- O que você disse a eles? - sibilou. - O que você disse aos meus pais?

- Solte-me, Potter.

- Você iria me contar? Iria?

- Sirius me disse para não contar.

- _Não ouse culpar Sirius!_ - Harry gritou a plenos pulmões, e com um poderoso estampido, a porta atrás dele estourou. A força da explosão, como uma onda de choque, espatifou-os todos; Draco sentiu o chão atingi-lo com força, roubando-lhe o ar. Ele rolou para o lado, cortando as mãos nos fragmentos de adamantina, e se sentou.

A porta estava suspensa pelas dobradiças, balançando embriagada. O chão da câmara estava um lixo com pedaços brilhantes de Adamantina, como gelo polar quebrado. Fleur estava se debatendo em seus joelhos, seus cabelos brilhantes polvilhados com fragmentos cintilantes. E Harry... Harry estava sentado com suas costas apoiadas na parede, seu rosto enterrado nas mãos. A porta pendeu aberta atrás dele.

Draco olhou para Harry, e ouviu a voz de seu sonho em sua cabeça. _Para cada lucro em alguma coisa, há pagamento em outra. _

Draco se levantou. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Fleur, e ela foi na direção de Harry. Vagamente, Draco podia ouvi-la sussurrando algo para ele. Harry se pôs de pé. Ele apanhou seus óculos e começou a esfregá-los contra sua camisa, olhando para baixo, mas Draco podia ver mesmo de onde estava que Harry esteve chorando.

Draco olhou para suas mãos, depois novamente para Harry, que estava ainda fitando o chão como se lá estivessem contidos todos os segredos do universo.

- É melhor irmos - ele disse, e sem uma palavra Harry e atravessou a porta como se nem remotamente ligasse para o que estava do outro lado. Agarrando ambas as espadas, Draco seguiu-o.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Hermione olhou ao longo do corredor além do quarto de Gui. A porta do quarto de Gina estava fechada; assim como a de Carlinhos, e Rony dormia no último andar. O corredor estava vazio. Cautelosamente, ela alcançou o bolso das vestes folgadas que havia jogado sobre seus pijamas, e tirou o Licanto.

Imediatamente ela sentiu uma ferroada atingir seu braço e ombro. Ela havia sentido a mesma ferroada vinda do Licanto mais cedo naquele dia, em qualquer momento que ela chegasse perto do Vira-Tempo. Era como se o Licanto fosse atraído pelo Vira-Tempo. Pelo menos, era o que parecia, o que Hermione achava. Era o instinto que a mandava fazer o que fazia - o que era incomum, já que geralmente Harry era o que agia por instinto, enquanto ela navegava pela clara luz da pesquisa e racionalidade. Mas com Harry ausente, o pensamento racional parecia ter morrido. Restava o instinto, e ela estava começando a descobrir o quão poderosa era essa força.

Ela levantou a mão com o Licanto, e ele tremeu, quase com excitação. Hermione começou a seguir seus puxões, que se tornaram mais e mais fortes a cada passo que dava em direção à escada. Ela desceu rapidamente, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível - felizmente seus pés estavam descalços - e chegou à sala de estar escurecida. Era como ser puxada para frente por um filhote de cachorro muito energético e entusiástico. O Licanto não parecia se importar se havia caminho para Hermione, desde que o espaço que ele seguisse estivesse limpo, mas ela conseguiu seguir mesmo assim, apenas esbarrando uma vez e bem dolorosamente do lado do sofá com seu braço. Ela praguejou, mas continuou indo enquanto o Licanto a levava até a cozinha, escura com exceção da luz fixa que vinha do fogo crepitante. Hermione seguiu o pulsar até a lareira, onde ela se ajoelhou, negligente ao fato que estava ficando cheia de fuligem, e olhou chaminé acima.

Lá estava a caixa de prata, enfiada pela metade na falha entre dois tijolos. Pondo o Licanto, agora tremendo como um diapasão, no seu bolso, ela se esticou e pegou a caixa, levando-a até seu colo.

- Hermione, o que você acha que está fazendo?

Ela pulou tão violentamente que bateu a cabeça no arquitrave da lareira. Levou-lhe um segundo para a dor passar; quando passou, e ela tirou a mão da cabeça, viu Rony de pé no portal da cozinha. E ele parecia com raiva. Seus olhos azuis estavam queimando e seu cabelo vermelho estava em pé ao redor de sua cabeça em chamas vermelhas brilhantes.

_Uh-oh_, ela pensou, se levantando. Ela mordeu o lábio, com força, e sua voz oscilou enquanto perguntava:

- Eu te acordei?

Só depois se deu conta que era uma pergunta idiota, desde que Rony não estava de pijama, mas vestia os jeans e o suéter azul que esteve usando mais cedo naquele dia. Suas mãos estavam socadas no bolso, mas ela podia ver mesmo de onde estava que estavam cerradas em punhos, o que significava que ele estava mais do que apenas com raiva - ele estava furioso.

- Hermione, - ele falou bruscamente. - Que é que você está fazendo? - Ele caminhou em passos largos através da sala e agarrou a caixa da mão dela. - Bem?

- Eu estava apenas...

- Roubando por aí pelas nossas costas? Indo ver se você podia descobrir como usar o Vira-Tempo sozinha, sem se importar com o quão perigoso possa ser?

- Rony, eu...

- Eu pude adivinhar só pela sua expressão de hoje à tarde que você tinha algo em mente, por isso eu te perguntei. Mas você estava longe de me dizer a verdade. Você não queria que Carlinhos o escondesse porque era perigoso, você queria que ele o escondesse para que o pudesse usar sozinha!

- Pare de gritar comigo!

- Então me diga porque diabos você está agindo assim!

Hermione havia dito a si mesma que não choraria, mas foi em vão. Ela fechou os olhos com força, mas eles se encheram e transbordaram. Lágrimas de raiva marcaram suas bochechas.

- Não. - ela disse. - Não tem nada a ver com você, Rony.

Rony ficou ainda mais pálido com raiva do que antes. Furiosamente, ele abriu a caixa com força, e agarrou o Vira-Tempo de dentro. Ele jogou a caixa de lado com um tilintar e segurou o Vira-Tempo em sua delgada corrente de ouro, cintilando e brilhando na luz do fogo. - Me diga para que você quer isso. - disse ele. - Ou eu juro que jogarei no fogo.

- Não!

- Sim, eu farei isso.

Ela não podia duvidar da convicção dele. Ela levantou a cabeça, experimentando suas próprias lágrimas na boca.

- Sempre há dois modos de usar um Vira-Tempo. - ela disse mecanicamente. - Você pode virá-lo até ir o mais atrás que queira. Ou você pode ajustá-lo num tempo específico. Esse está ajustado.

- Ajustado? - Rony olhou o Vira Tempo, depois de volta para ela. - Ajustado pra quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Mas eu vou lá, descobrir.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não você. Nós. Você pensa que eu vou deixar você ir sozinha?

Hermione levantou o queixo, provando suas lágrimas na boca.

- Rony - ela disse - _Eu não quero que você venha comigo. _

Ele enrijeceu seu maxilar numa linha inflexível.

- Por que não?

Ela respirou profundamente.

- A Professora McGonagall me contou... terceiro ano - ela disse rapidamente - Para nunca voltar no tempo mais do que poucos dias. O quanto mais você volta, mais difícil é de retornar. - ela apontou para o Vira-Tempo com uma mão trêmula. - Esse Vira-Tempo pertenceu aos Fundadores. Eu os vi forjando-o em meu sonho. Eu acho que é ajustado para mil anos atrás. Isso... isso é o que eu acho.

- O quê? - Rony vagarosamente abaixou a mão. - E você ia usá-lo mesmo assim?

- Eu farei o que quer que precise para ajudar Harry. Os Fundadores sabiam que Slytherin iria retornar. E eles sabiam que quando o fizesse, seus Herdeiros teriam que tentar descobrir como derrotá-lo. Eles não poderiam simplesmente deixar um livro com as instruções por aí pra gente porque o que quer que fizessem, seria poderoso, magia negra, e eles não poderiam arriscar que esses feitiços caíssem nas mãos erradas. Então eles deixaram isso, - e ela apontou para o Vira-Tempo - guardado num lugar onde só um Herdeiro pudesse encontrar. E isso me levará até eles e aí eles poderão me contar o que precisamos fazer.

- Você não sabe disso. - disse Rony, encarando-a.

- Não, não sei. - Hermione admitiu. - Mas é uma chance, então eu tenho que agarrá-la.

- E como você está planejando retornar? Isso apareceu em seu esquema?

- Eu encontrarei um caminho de volta. - ela disse teimosamente, gesticulando. - Eu vou...

Rony agarrou seu pulso com força.

- Você vai achar um caminho? _Isso soa_ como um plano bem pensado. Você nem se importa com o que acontece a você? Você quer ficar presa num lugar pra sempre sem ter como voltar?

- Se isso vai me trazer Harry de volta, _eu vou voltar!_ - ela gritou. - Você não entenderia! Você não sabe como eu me sinto... - ela parou ao ver o olhar no rosto dele, dor e raiva misturados.

- Você acha que é a única? - ele gritou de volta. - Você acha que é a única que sofre ou sente culpa sobre Harry ter ido? Você acha que possui toda essa dor, e isso lhe dá o direito de tentar consertar isso sozinha? Tudo o que já enfrentamos, enfrentamos juntos! Você vai mudar isso agora só porque você e Harry estão namorando? Eu achei que éramos melhores que isso.

Ele se virou com se estivesse a sair do aposento furiosamente, e, subitamente com medo, ela pegou sua manga.

- Não é isso. - ela protestou rapidamente - É isso. - Ela tocou o Licanto em volta de seu pescoço, viu os olhos dele seguirem o gesto. - Isso me dá poderes, Rony, poderes de Magid. Se eu não...

- Ah, então agora é porque eu não sou um Magid... - ele disse rispidamente - Se eu fosse o Malfoy, você não me deixaria pra trás.

- Rony, você não é nem um pouco como Draco.

- E eu aposto como você queria que eu fosse. - ele disse, com uma amargura corrosiva e um brilho do antigo ódio em seus olhos. - Você acha que me conhece tão bem. Não é?

- Não é uma questão de deixar você pra trás - ela começou, e então sua voz falhou, e ela parou, olhando para ele. Ela se perguntava o que Draco faria no lugar de Rony; provavelmente iria dizer algo que a faria rir ou ele iria achar uma maneira de fazê-la levá-lo consigo. Mas Rony não faria isso. Ele não enganava pessoas, e, diferente de Draco, tudo o que ele estava sentindo aparecia em seu rosto. Até Harry conseguia esconder o que estava pensando melhor do que Rony. Mas por outro lado, ambos Harry e Draco haviam crescido escondendo o que sentiam dos adultos, que eram, no mínimo, perigosos e incapazes de amar; Ron, pelo contrário, havia crescido rodeado de amor e não conseguia esconder um sentimento mesmo se fosse pago para tal. Ela olhou para seus olhos agora e viu o desabar de seus planos, percebendo só naquele momento o quão egoísta ela havia sido.

- É claro que eu conheço você tão bem. - ela disse - Você é o meu melhor amigo.

Houve um curto silêncio. Rony estava parado com suas mãos em seus bolsos, olhando para o chão. Finalmente, ele olhou para ela.

- Eu sou?

- Você sabe que é - ela disse - E eu sou sua... eu pensei... não sou?

- É sim. - ele disse - Mas o Harry também. E você acha que eu não me sinto culpado? Eu fico pensando que eu podia ter - que eu devia ter feito alguma coisa. Eu devia ter percebido que o Carlinhos não era o Carlinhos, antes. Eu não conheço o meu próprio irmão? Mas, aparentemente, não. Eu estava muito ocupado, ainda pensando no quanto eu odiava o Malfoy pra prestar qualquer atenção.

- O que você ainda odeia tanto assim em Draco?

- Eu não odeio... não tanto... não mais... - disse Rony, um pouco hesitante. Ele tinha a expressão cautelosa de alguém que ia remover um curativo rapidamente e já estava antecipando a dor. - Mas eu acho que... eu tinha ciúmes.

- Por causa do Harry?

Rony fez que sim.

Hermione se inclinou para frente e o tomou pelos ombros.. ou pelo menos tentou. Ele era alto demais, então ela acabou apertando seus braços.

- Rony - ela disse, devagar - ninguém nunca vai substituir você. Nem para mim. Nem para o Harry. Você foi o primeiro amigo que Harry teve. Ele nem saberia o que é ter um amigo se não fosse por você. Ele não seria o que é - nem eu - sem você.

Rony olhou para baixo, para ela.

- Mas você não queria que eu fosse com você. - ele disse - O que isso prova?

- Só que eu não queria que nada acontecesse com você. - ela disse verdadeiramente, esperando que ele acreditasse. - É que eu me sinto tão impotente. - ela adicionou, suas palavras saindo com uma pressa raivosa. - Eu não tenho controle sobre nada - não há a quem pedir ajuda, e o pior de tudo é que eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo e acho que estamos todos rumando para um desastre horrível e inevitável. Eu me sinto como - como um peão em um jogo muito complexo que não consigo entender. - Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, e viu sua expressão com surpresa. - Por que você está sorrindo?

- Eu estava pensando sobre xadrez. - disse Rony - Você sabia que se o peão conseguir atravessar todo o tabuleiro, ele vira a peça mais poderosa do jogo?

Hermione fungou.

- Você sabe que eu sou terrível quando se trata de xadrez. - ela procurou e segurou sua mão. - Eu estava errada... eu realmente quero que você venha comigo - não porque eu me sinto culpada - ela adicionou rapidamente, vendo seus olhos se estreitarem - mas porque eu podia usar uma ajudinha.

Os ombros dele relaxaram quase imperceptivelmente.

- Tudo bem.

Ela estendeu uma mão para o Vira-Tempo, e depois de um momento, ele o devolveu. Ela o enroscou em seu pescoço, e então o jogou pela cabeça de Rony também. Ela recordou-se vividamente de ter feito o mesmo com Harry três anos antes. Ela olhou para Rony, a corrente do aparato cortando-lhe a garganta.

- Pronto.

Nervoso, ele assentiu.

Hermione pegou o Vira-Tempo entre seu polegar e seu indicador, e o girou.

Absolutamente nada aconteceu.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi o quão silencioso era. Ele estivera por tanto tempo na escuridão e no barulho clamoroso, suas orelhas de lobo ultra-sensíveis captando toda e qualquer vibração e o inacabável uivo do Chamado, que o silêncio foi um choque maior do que uma explosão teria sido. A última coisa humana que ele lembrava era ter estado na masmorra, na cela com Sirius, dizendo-o para sair, sair enquanto havia tempo...

Os olhos de Lupin se abriram. Ele estava deitado de costas em um banco duro, olhando para o teto de pedra úmido. A masmorra. Tudo doía, todas as partes de seu corpo, como se ele tivesse sido atacado por cascalhos. Mas ele estava inteiro. Isso ele sabia.

Ele girou sua cabeça para o lado, lentamente, tentando ignorar a dor em seu pescoço. E viu Sirius. Ele estava sentado no chão, perto do banco, suas costas contra a parede de pedra, pernas esticadas. Ele parecia exausto, ainda mais do que quando ele havia dirigido sua motocicleta pelo Atlântico para chegar na Estação de King's Cross na hora que o Expresso de Hogwarts saía, mas seus olhos estavam acesos.

- Aluado? - ele disse

Lupin ficou de lado, gemendo frente às dores que passaram por seus músculos desgastados.

- Sirius - ele tentou dizer e ele ouviu a própria voz sair rouca e quase irreconhecível, como se tivesse sido terrivelmente forçada. Ele limpou a garganta. Isso também doeu, mas não importava. Ele se sentou, e olhou para si. Ela vestia as roupas que havia vestido.. ontem? Por quanto tempo ele havia sido um lobo? - Sirius - ele disse, mais alto agora - O que aconteceu…?

Mas Sirius já estava de pé. Ele ofereceu uma mão a Lupin, que a aceitou, e o ajudou a se levantar. Então, ele o abraçou, como ele o havia abraçado aquele dia, há 3 anos, na Casa dos Gritos, como um irmão, apesar de que Sirius e Lupin nunca haviam tido irmãos, ou algo que lembrasse um irmão, a não ser um ao outro. Um ao outro, e Tiago.

- Você está bem. - disse Sirius, dando tapas nas costas do amigo - Você está bem.

Lupin afastou-se, praguejando um pouco.

- Eu estou, estou bem. Estou todo doído como se tivesse sido atropelado por um hipogrifo, mas estou bem. Sirius, quanto tempo eu...?

- Dois dias. - disse Sirius, e seus olhos pretos escureceram mais ainda. - Por volta de dois dias.

- Eu machuquei alguém? - Lupin sentiu sua mão aumentar o aperto no lençol ao seu lado. - Eu fiz...alguma coisa?

- Eu trouxe um médico pra ver você - disse Sirius, parecendo sombrio. - Mas você o comeu.

Lupin sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem, então ele riu, seu peito ficando tenso com a dor, mas valeu a pena só pelo prazer de rir.

- Eu suponho que isso seja um não. - ele disse - Almofadinhas... como você pôde... como você me trouxe de volta?

Sirius hesitou, então pegou um pequeno frasco vazio protegido com cobre.

- Eu, não. Foi o Snape. Ele me deu uma Poção Fortalecedora para você.

Lupin o encarou.

- Sério?

- Uh-huh.

- E o que você teve que fazer para ele? Sirius. Eu não estou brincando. Ele não teria feito isso por razão nenhuma.

- Bem, eu tive que concordar em correr pelado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, gritando "Severo Snape é demais!" a plenos pulmões.

- Bem, é uma tragédia que a escola não esteja funcionando, não é? Não haverá ninguém para apreciar sua forma nua.

- Bem lembrado. - Sirius sorriu para Lupin, seus olhos se iluminando como raramente faziam, e para tão pouca gente. Lupin podia lembrar de uma época que Sirius havia sorrido para todos. Mas aquilo havia sido há muito tempo. Ele olhou novamente para o frasco na mão de Sirius, e piscou; Sirius estava usando luvas pesadas de couro que iam até o meio de seus braços. Eles pareciam ser de pele de dragão. Sua manga esquerda estava rasgada, e sangrava. _Eu fiz isso_, ele pensou, seu coração afundando.

- Almofadinhas, como você fez para que eu tomasse a Poção?

- Você já estava muito cansado - disse Sirius simplesmente. - Não foi tão difícil. E eu peguei as luvas de jardinagem de Narcisa - ele levantou a mão direita e sorriu - ela normalmente usa para aparar as plantas de fogo no jardim da frente.

- Mas eu não mordi você, - disse Lupin ansiosamente - mordi?

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Não. O que pede por uma pergunta interessante. Se você tivesse me mordida, eu seria um lobicão?

Lupin sentou-se no banco, mais de exaustão do que qualquer outra coisa, e sorriu.

- Cala a boca Sirius.

Sirius sorriu de volta. Então seu sorriso desmanchou-se.

- Eu preciso perguntar... - ele limpou a garganta - Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

Lupin fechou os olhos. Luzes dançavam em seu campo de visão, e pressionavam seus olhos. Noite negra, luar prateado, floresta; um castelo levantando-se na escuridão, preto contra o céu branco. Uma voz na base de seu crânio. Venha. Aqui. Agora. À noite, as ameias eram da cor de mercúrio líquido. Guardas andavam entre si em vestes pretas e prateadas. Ele viu um rosto familiar, virou-se em sua direção, olhos e cabelos pálidos, sentiu traição, escuridão.

Seus olhos abriram.

- Eu me lembro. - ele disse, levantando seus olhos até os de Sirius. - Eu me lembro de tudo, o Chamado... tudo.

Sirius inclinou-se para frente.

- É melhor lhe contar o que está acontecendo.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

A primeira coisa que Draco viu do outro lado da porta foi que eles não estavam, de fato, do lado de fora. Eles estavam no que provavelmente era o maior aposento que ele já havia visto: maior que o Salão Principal de Hogwarts ou o salão de bailes da Mansão Malfoy. As paredes eram de um mármore com veios verdes e se esticavam e esticavam e esticavam - o _quão_ longe eles estavam da superfície? - terminando em um teto tão alto que os detalhes estavam perdidos na escuridão, assim como o outro lado do aposento. O piso também era de mármore, liso e escorregadio. O centro do aposento curvava-se em uma enorme depressão circular, não enorme e profunda o suficiente para ser um anfiteatro, apesar de parecer muito. Estava vazia.

Harry foi até à beira da depressão circular e a encarou, seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão. Draco o fitou, em seguida virando-se para a porta a qual eles haviam entrado.

- Fleur--

Ele parou. E encarou.

Fleur não estava lá. E a porta havia desaparecido.

A parede para a qual ele olhava estava tão lisa, achatada e não-marcada como se ali nunca tivesse existido uma porta.

O estômago de Draco revirou violentamente. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha a impressão que o que quer que fosse, ele não iria gostar.

Ele se virou e viu que Harry estava onde ele estivera, parado, olhando para o nada. Cerrando os dentes, ele foi até lá e ofereceu a espada de Gryffindor. Sem mudar de expressão, Harry a pegou.

- Potter - Draco disse - Parece que temos um problema.

Harry virou e lançou-lhe um olhar vazio inquietante.

- Eu notei. Fleur desapareceu e a porta também. Parece que estamos presos em um quarto. De novo. - ele adicionou, como se o prospecto fosse desagradável. - Eu disse que não podíamos confiar nela.

- Potter... - Draco estendeu a mão.

Harry se voltou rapidamente, punhos cerrados.

- Não me _toque_. - ele sibilou - Nem pense nisso.

Draco rapidamente retraiu sua mão.

- Eu tinha que fazer isso. - ele disse, em uma voz cansada - Você sabe disso.

- É. Que seja. - Harry balançou a cabeça, olhando Draco direto nos olhos, e havia algo em sua expressão que Draco não havia visto em meses... desprezo.

- Só cale essa boca, Malfoy. Eu realmente não estou afim de ouvir a sua voz agora.

- Você planeja ficar com raiva disso para sempre? - Draco disse rispidamente.

- Sim. - disse Harry, sem emoção. - Sim, esse é o plano que eu tenho agora. Desde que eu descartei o plano de amassar o seu crânio como impraticável.

- Olhe. - Draco esmagou sua própria raiva crescente. - Eu... _sinto muito_.

Harry não parecia surpreso.

- Bom pra você.

Draco piscou, atordoado. Pasmado de ter se desculpado, e mais atordoado porque Harry não havia aceitado. Aquilo não era uma regra das desculpas? A outra pessoa não tinha que aceitá-las? Não era esse o _propósito_?

Aparentemente não.

- Você não entende, não é mesmo - adicionou Harry - Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo. - e havia, para os ouvidos de Draco, pelo menos, menos amargura em sua voz do que nojo.

- Eu lhe disse ontem que eu não era. - disse Draco, sua própria raiva subitamente indo à superfície. - Você não se lembra? Por que você está agindo como se eu tivesse lhe apunhalado pelas costas? Não foi o que eu fiz.

- Não, você me apunhalou pela frente. Bom pra você. Parabéns por não mentir, pra variar, - Harry disse bruscamente - _Malfoy_.

A vontade de bater em Harry muito, muito forte tornou-se repentinamente esmagadora. Draco respirou fundo, tentando fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Quando ele era mais novo, ele costumava tremer com reação depois de jogos de Quadribol especialmente tensos - não apenas pequenos arrepios, mas tremores fortes e prolongados, que danificavam seu corpo todo. Ele estava tremendo assim, agora. Se ele tentasse bater em Harry, provavelmente erraria. Não que isso fosse necessariamente uma coisa ruim, considerando-se... ele queria que tivesse algum jeito de saber quanto restava da Poção em seu sangue. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria quando o efeito passasse totalmente. Talvez nada. Talvez--

A voz de Harry perfurou seus pensamentos.

- Malfoy...

Draco não se virou, mas ele sentiu seus dentes rangerem.

- _Que é?_ O que você quer que eu faça, Potter?

Em resposta, a mão de Harry se estendeu e pegou as costas da capa dele, virando-o rapidamente. Ele ouviu a voz de Harry dizer:

- No momento, eu realmente quero que você entre em pânico.

Pânico? 

Draco olhou. Algo estava surgindo das sombras do final do aposento. Algo enorme. Algo tão grande que era irreal, um monstro tirado de um pesadelo, de uma lenda, algo que não podia realmente existir...

Mas existia. Era quase do tamanho de um dragão e a sombra que ele produzia na parede era retorcida e grotesca. Tinha o corpo de um leão, só que maior do que qualquer leão que Draco havia imaginado. Asas de couro de dragão estavam dobradas nos lados, e a sua enorme e horrível cabeça de leão era coroada com o rosto de um homem do tamanho de um gigante. Garras brilhantes e de mais ou menos 1 metro se estendiam de suas patas, e sua cauda não era uma cauda de jeito nenhum, mas um ferrão farpado de escorpião com aparência flexível que ia de um lado para o outro com a rapidez de uma cobra dando o bote enquanto o monstro avançava lentamente em sua direção.

Pela primeira vez, Draco não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada inteligente para dizer.

- O que - disse Harry muito lentamente - diabos... é aquilo?

- Mantícora. - disse Draco brevemente, e levantou sua mão. - _Accio!_ - Sua espada voou para sua mão. Harry já estava segurando a sua, mas não com muita atenção. Ele estava encarando a mantícora enquanto ela avançava para ele. Do canto do olho, Draco viu Harry levantar sua mão, apontá-la para o monstro-

- _Estupefaça!_ - ele gritou.

O jato de luz que surgiu de seus dedos acertou a mantícora bem no peito. A fera rugiu e empinou-se para trás, e enquanto a sua sombra enorme os cobria, Draco percebeu o que era aquela sensação estranha em seu estômago. _Ah. Estou completamente aterrorizado. _

Ele lançou um olhar para Harry.

- Muito bem, Potter. Você conseguiu enfurecê-la. Você sabia que o ferrão dela contém o veneno mais mortal conhecido pelo homem? Achei que você devia saber.

Harry o ignorou. Ele estava fitando o monstro com os olhos semicerrados. _É grande demais para ser morto por um feitiço, não é. Bem, eu matei um basilisco com essa espada. Eu posso matar isso também. _

Draco sentiu seu queixo cair. _Harry, o quê?_

_Eu vou matá-la_. Harry lhe deu um último olhar enojado. _Você pode ficar aqui,_ e com isso, ele segurou mais firme em sua espada e correu em direção à mantícora como se tivesse perdido todos os parafusos o que, Draco achou, provavelmente havia acontecido. Até a mantícora parecia surpresa, como se também não conseguisse acreditar em seus olhos. Draco não a culpava. Pessoas provavelmente não corriam em sua direção com tanto entusiasmo tão freqüentemente. Isso muito contribuiu para que ela permitisse Harry que entrasse em zona de ataque. Draco observava em assombro enquanto Harry completava sua corrida até a mantícora e enfiava a espada em seu peito.

A mantícora rugiu um terrível uivo de estourar os tímpanos que soava como mil trens estacionando em mil estações, de uma vez só. Ela empinou-se e golpeu com sua pata, que lançou Harry pelo ar. Ele bateu em uma parede, caiu no chão, e ficou imóvel.

Segurando o punho da espada com seus dentes, a mantícora a retirou de seu peito, cuspiu-a no chão, e avançou em Harry, seu ferrão farpado movendo-se furiosamente. Draco sentiu um choque de frio de sua própria espada. Se ela pudesse falar, ele sabia que teria dito "Deixe-a matá-lo".

Harry se esforçava para se sentar; e Draco não pôde ver sua cara quando a mantícora o bloqueou...

Draco levantou sua mão.

- _Impedimenta!_

O feitiço atingiu o lado do corpo da fera. Ela se virou, encarando furiosamente. Draco balançou seus braços.

- Ei! - ele gritou, apesar de sua boca estar muito seca. - Bem aqui! Seu grande, peludo, er, super-desenvolvido... sai de perto dele! - Ele parou e piscou. _Sai de perto dele? Eu não acredito que disse isso. _

A voz de Harry falou no fundo de sua mente. _Nem eu._

Mas a mantícora parecia não ter problema algum com descrenças. Ela girou, rugiu, e atirou-se em Draco, suas garras arranhando o mármore. Ele olhou, com medo demais para sentir realmente algum medo. Ele não podia imaginar que suas habilidades com a espada fariam alguma diferença; ela era simplesmente muito grande e muito rápida e muito-

O monstro lançou uma pata em sua direção. Ele se atirou para o chão e sentiu as garras assoviarem por sua cabeça. A mantícora fez um baixo som enrolado no fundo de seu peito... riso. _Está brincando comigo_, ele pensou. _Idiota_. Ele se sentou, e a patada seguinte o colocou no chão novamente, as garras arranhando sua camisa, tirando sangue. Gemendo, ele rolou e deitou de costas e olhou para cima... para ver a enorme cauda venenosa retrair-se, e então atacar como uma cobra. Ele teve tempo para proteger seu rosto e pensar em duas palavras - _veneno mortal_ - e então algo passou rapidamente por sua cabeça, e ele ouviu um impacto duro como se algo mais houvesse caído ao seu lado.

Ela errou, ele pensou. Ela errou o alvo. E então ele ouviu um grito de angústia, tão alto que doía seus ouvidos. Sentou-se rapidamente e viu Harry parado acima dele, sua espada levantada e toda coberta de sangue, e atrás dele a mantícora, empinando-se e cuspindo em agonia, esmagando sua cauda, que agora estava ejetando sangue como uma fonte. Harry a havia cortado ao meio com seu golpe para baixo e o barulho que Draco havia ouvido havia sido o som da cauda de escorpião cortada caindo ao seu lado. Ela estava deitada no chão de pedra em uma poça crescente de sangue viscoso e líquidos pretos, curvando-se e esticando-se um pouco, espasmodicamente, com o comprimento de uma passada e a espessura de seu braço.

Girando o corpo, ele pegou a cauda, deixando cair sua espada enquanto o fazia, gemendo pelo toque seboso, cuidando para não pegar perto da ponta farpada venenosa. Ele ficou de pé, vagamente consciente de que estava encharcado de sangue de mantícora, vagamente consciente de Harry, segurando sua espada e parecendo tão pequeno na frente do monstro quanto um pedaço de entulho na frente de uma onda iminente, gritando para ele, vagamente consciente dos gritos furiosos da besta enquanto ele corria em sua direção - ela deu um bote, soltando um estalido em sua direção e ele viu a fileira dupla de dentes afiadíssimos; ele retraiu seu braço e, o mais forte que ele podia, _jogou _o ferrão dentro da boca do monstro.

Em reflexo, os dentes dela se fecharam, sua garganta trabalhando para engolir-então a besta parou onde estava, engasgando-se e gargarejando, chicoteando sua cabeça furiosamente de um lado para o outro como se pudesse se livrar do próprio veneno. Seus joelhos começaram a ceder, e ela gritou. Não como um animal gritava, mas um grito humano de dor e agonia. Os gritos do monstro esfaquearam os ouvidos de Draco, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se para trás, tropeçando, e ele sentiu Harry pegá-lo fortemente pelo braço, equilibrando-o. Harry o soltou quase imediatamente, e os dois garotos pararam e olharam enquanto a mantícora dava um último uivo e caía no chão como uma árvore, sua cauda ainda ejetando sangue, deitando-se de costas, cabeça mole, membros rígidos como vassouras.

- Será que morreu? - Harry sibilou, sua voz dura.

- Ainda não. - disse Draco, e quase como se tivesse o ouvido, seus olhos do tamanho de pratos abriram e encararam. E a fera falou.

- Você. - ela rosnou, e sua voz parecia cascalho rolando em uma lixa. Seu olhar estava fixo em Draco, que quase involuntariamente deu um passo para frente. Os olhos preto avermelhados da mantícora seguiram o movimento, brilhando. - Você. - ela disse novamente. - Eu estou morrendo, e então conheço você.- Os olhos da besta reviraram, mostrando o branco brevemente. Parecia estar se esforçando muito para mover-se. - Mestre. - ela rosnou - Porque me matou? Foi você quem me fez.

Draco encarava, sentindo seu coração bater lentamente, batidas desreguladas, enquanto a adrenalina saía de suas veias, deixando-o tonto e enjoado.

- Não - ele disse, sua voz áspera. - Eu, não.

- Eu conheço você. - disse a mantícora novamente, e então um grande espasmo contorceu seu corpo; seus olhos fecharam, e a fera morreu.

Depois dos uivos e dos gritos e sons ensurdecedores da luta, o silêncio que desceu no aposento quando a mantícora morreu foi profundo. Draco girou lentamente, e olhou para Harry. E teve um certo choque. Harry estava encharcado em sangue - um pouco dele mesmo, mas a maioria sendo do monstro. Sua camisa estava tingida de vermelho escuro, suas mãos cobertas em sangue, seu cabelo grudava em sua cabeça e pequenas rios de sangue percorriam sua face e pescoço. Sem olhar para Draco, ele disse, sem preâmbulos:

- Me dá a sua capa.

Entorpecido, ele a tirou e deu para ele. Harry tirou seus óculos, usou a borda da capa para tirar limpá-los do sangue, e a devolveu para Draco, colocando os óculos novamente. Através das lentes limpas, ele olhou para o monstro com olhos semicerrados. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era fria.

- Acho que nós ganhamos.

- Está morto, se é isso que quer dizer. - Draco olhou para si mesmo. Ele estava molhado com sangue também, mas não tão ensopado quando Harry. Ele olhou para cima e viu que o outro garoto olhava para ele, seu rosto pingando sangue, olhos lançando um fogo verde inquietante.

- Ela falou com você. - disse Harry, indicando a mantícora - O que ela disse?

Draco piscou os olhos em surpresa.

- Quer dizer que você não entendeu?

- Não, não entendi.

Ela me perguntou por que eu-- 

- Fique _fora_ da minha cabeça. - Harry disse rispidamente, recuando como se a distância pudesse quebrar a ligação entre eles. - Nós não voltamos a ser amigos. O que lhe deu essa idéia?

- Você salvou a minha vida. - disse Draco, cansado demais para dissimular ou fingir.

- Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um. - disse Harry sem emoção.

Houve um curto e desagradável silêncio. Então Draco começou:

- Mas eu--

- _Cala_ a boca, Malfoy. - interrompeu Harry com tanta selvageria que Draco, de fato, calou-se. - Acho que você deveria... – e então seus olhos arregalaram-se e seu queixo caiu e Draco virou-se para ver o que ele estava olhando, e teve um choque tão grande que ele sentiu como se seu estômago houvesse virado ao avesso.

Fleur estava a alguns metros de distância, um olhar de interesse curioso em seu rosto. Ela estava acompanhada por seis homens altos e encapuzados que só poderiam ser guardas, seus rostos parcialmente escondidos pelos capuzes de suas vestes. E ao seu lado estava Salazar Slytherin. Ele tinha uma mão em seu ombro e estava sorrindo.

Atrás deles, a porta reapareceu na parede.

Draco congelou, então tentou pegar sua espada, mas já era tarde demais.

- _Ligatus_. - disse Slytherin rapidamente, levantando sua mão, e Draco de repente sentiu seus braços serem levados ás costas, seus punhos serem atados bem firme pelo que pareciam ser algemas de metal. Ele virou sua cabeça e viu que o mesmo havia acontecido com Harry; seus punhos estavam amarrados firmemente atrás dele, e do brilho azul-esbranquiçado nas suas costas, Draco suspeitava que as algemas fossem feitas de adamantina.

Tendo atado-os, Slytherin parecia ter brevemente perdido o interesse nos garotos. Ele andou até o cadáver da mantícora e se ajoelhou, como se a estivesse estudando, seus olhos escuros e indecifráveis. Finalmente, ele levantou sua cabeça, e olhou para Harry e Draco.

- Vocês a mataram - ele disse - não é mesmo?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

- Não irão me responder? - o Lorde das Cobras exigiu.

- Ah, mas eu tenho uma resposta pra você - Draco disse - só que você não pode ver, já que as minhas mãos estão amarradas nas minhas costas.

Então Harry falou. Sua voz estava rígida com ódio.

- Sim, nós matamos o seu monstro. - ele disse - Nós o matamos, e ele morreu horrivelmente, e nós não nos arrependemos.

- Como não deveriam. - disse Slytherin, levantando-se, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. - Eu os trouxe aqui para matá-lo. Muito obrigado.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

- Eu não acredito que vocês tentaram usar sem mim.

- _Gina..._

- Vocês deviam saber que não ia dar certo. Vocês são idiotas?

- Muito idiotas. - disse Rony ardentemente. Ele estava sentado no pé da cama de Gina, Hermione ao seu lado, ambos parecendo envergonhados e sinceros. - Muito, muito idiotas. Especialmente Hermione.

Hermione o acertou no ombro.

- Eu _não_ sou idiota.

- Ai. - disse Rony.

Gina se sentou e sorriu. Ela não havia ficado tão surpresa quando Rony e Hermione haviam entrado em seu quarto e a acordado, nem havia se surpreendido quando eles contaram sobre o que haviam tentado fazer. E, particularmente, não foi nem um pouco surpreendente ouvir que não havia funcionado. Afinal de contas, o Vira-Tempo era dela; ela havia sabido na primeira vez que o havia tocado. Ela estendeu a mão para ele agora, e Hermione colocou a pequena e brilhante ampulheta na sua palma. A luz refletiu no Vira-Tempo, emitindo uma forte faísca dourada que atingiu seus olhos. Ela os fechou rapidamente, mas não antes que as pós-imagens vermelho-escuro haviam começado a formar uma figura contra o interior de suas pálpebras: ela viu um enorme campo onde homens e bestas trabalhavam juntos, e havia fumaça sobre eles, e-

Ela abriu seus olhos, alerta, sentindo que estava começando a entender exatamente porque Hermione achava que seus próprios sonhos eram tão importantes. O homem no sonho que ela havia tido mais cedo parecia tanto com Harry, até o cabelo bagunçado, tão preto que parecia poder deixar marcas, como tinta ou fuligem, em seu rosto, onde se encontrava com a pele. Mas ele não era Harry... ele era alguém muito diferente. Ela havia sentido, em relação a ele, o mesmo que sentia quanto aos seus irmãos, seu sangue e sua carne. E ela o havia chamado de Godric.

Ela levantou seus olhos e sorriu para Hermione e seu irmão.

- Obrigada. - ela fechou a corrente em volta do pescoço, e fez um gesto para que eles se aproximassem.

- Espere um momento. - disse Hermione, indicando a camisola branca de lacinhos de Gina. - Você não quer... trocar de roupa?

Rony pulou da cama.

- Eu tenho que pegar um negócio, de qualquer maneira. - ele disse, e saiu do quarto. Quando ele havia voltado, Gina já estava vestida em calças jeans e uma blusa, e ela e Hermione estavam sentadas na cama, a corrente dourada do Vira-Tempo em volta de seus pescoços, olhando ansiosamente para ele.

- O que você foi pegar? - Hermione perguntou, curiosa, enquanto ele se sentava ao lado delas.

- Nada. - disse Rony, balançando a mão. - Só algo que acho que vamos precisar. Vocês sabem, - ele adicionou, passando a corrente pelo seu pescoço. - acabei de pensar que Carlinhos vai ficar furioso quando ele acordar e ver que não estamos aqui.

Hermione sorriu.

- Se funcionar do jeito que deve, ele nem vai saber que nós saímos, em primeiro lugar. Nós voltaremos para o momento que deixamos.

- E se não funcionar direito?

- Então nós teremos problemas maiores que Carlinhos. Como estarmos presos no passado para sempre.

- Pode não ser tão ruim. Nós podemos inventar a roda e ficar ricos.

- Rony. É só mil anos, não um milhão. Elas já _tinham_ a roda.

- Eu sabia disso.

- Pra você, aula de História é algo que acontece com outras pessoas, não é?

- Isso da garota que ainda acha pouco os sete anos de escola.

- Parem de implicar - disse Gina firmemente - e se segurem. - e ela virou o Vira-Tempo.

O mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

Harry encarou, abismado. Até Draco parecia estar tendo dificuldade em controlar a expressão de seu rosto. Por um milésimo de segundo ele até pareceu surpreso, antes que sua aparência de superioridade retornasse.

- Ora, ora, - ele disse, olhando de Slytherin para Fleur e vice-versa. - Isso parece estar se transformando em uma situação distintamente tediosa.

Harry o encarou. Ele não sabia nunca quando calar a boca? Harry tinha que admitir que em alguns momentos ele invejava Draco por sua habilidade de elaborar respostas sagazes mesmo nas piores situações. Agora, no entanto, ele só queria bater na sua cabeça e calá-lo definitivamente.

Fleur parecia estar pensando o mesmo.

- Draco, fique quieto. - ela disse em tom de aviso.

- "Fique quieto?" - Harry exclamou, embora, por dentro, concordasse com ela. - _"Fique quieto?"_ Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

Fleur ergueu seu queixo, seus olhos azul-escuro bem abertos.

- Não cabe a mim dizer coisa alguma. - ela disse. - Cabe ao meu Mestre dizer.

Harry sentiu como se seu maxilar estivesse pendendo de suas juntas.

- Seu _Mestre_?

Fleur pareceu delicadamente arrependida.

- Certamente você não está surpreso de verdade. - ela disse. - Certamente você adivinhou. - ela virou para Draco. - Quando você recusou-se a me dar uma força de poder, - ela disse. - Eu tive que encontrar outra. Era necessário. Você não entende--

Draco pousou frios olhos cinzentos nela.

- Cale a boca. - ele disse rispidamente. - Sua cadela traidora. - e Fleur pareceu chocada.

- Ora, ora - disse Slytherin, ainda sorrindo. - Isso não é jeito de falar com a minha Fonte.

- Sua _Fonte?_ - agora até Draco parecia chocado, e de alguma maneira sem guarda. - Ela?

Slytherin deu um passo na direção dele. Draco recuou quase imperceptivelmente.

- Você achou - disse o Lorde das Cobras - que quando você recusou-se a me servir eu não acharia outra pessoa para ficar em seu lugar? E ela é quase tão bonitinha quando você...

Draco não disse nada. Ele encarou o chão. De pé atrás dele, Harry podia ver suas mãos fechadas uma na outra. Ele havia estado puxando contra as algemas, mas parado.

- Isso não significa que eu não tenho mais utilidade para você, Draco. - disse Slytherin. - Você excedeu minhas expectativas para você. Muitos lutaram com a mantícora e muitos morreram. Você deve ser parabenizado.

Draco não disse nada, não olhou na direção de Harry, não se mexeu. Harry começou a sentir como se ele pudesse muito bem não estar lá, já que ninguém parecia estar dando atenção a ele. Ele gostaria de ter usado a oportunidade que ser ignorado oferecia para fazer algo corajoso e heróico, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada, a não ser correr e chutar os tornozelos de Slytherin, o que parecia ineficiente. _Não serve de nada ser um Magid_, ele pensou amargamente, _se você ainda precisa de suas mãos para fazer magia. _

- Ninguém mais teria conseguido. - disse Slytherin. - Foi por isso que eu fiz minha Fonte trazê-los até aqui. - ele sorriu para Fleur. - Eu devo agradecer a ela, e a vocês dois... - e aqui seu olhar passou rapidamente por Harry, pela primeira vez. - Meus inimigos colocaram esse monstro aqui para guardar o único objeto que pode devolver meus poderes. Apenas um Herdeiro dos Fundadores poderia tê-lo derrotado. Vocês dois pareciam uma escolha óbvia. Especialmente o herdeiro de Gryffindor, já que ele se considera um matador de monstros. - e seu olhar gelado voou para Harry. - Ele matou meu basilisco, tentou destruir meu descendente... eu achei que seria justo que ele matasse a mantícora para mim. - Seu olhar de ódio desvaneceu quando se concentrou de volta em Draco. - Honestamente, garoto, você fez um trabalho excelente. Meus agradecimentos.

Houve um silêncio curto. Harry meio que esperava que Draco desse alguma resposta inteligente. Ao invés disso, ele disse, ríspido:

- Eu apenas fiz o que tinha de fazer.

Harry piscou, se perguntando o que exatamente Draco queria dizer com aquilo. O Lorde das Cobras, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco perplexo. Ele andou até Draco e, como havia feito com Harry na cozinha dos Weasleys, colocou sua mão no rosto de Draco. Draco não se mexeu, ou recuou ou mesmo respondeu ao gesto.

Slytherin inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, seus olhos escuros penetrando nos de Draco.

- Como seu ancestral, garoto, eu tenho orgulho de você. Eu me pergunto o que o resto deles diriam, se estivessem vivos nesse momento?

- Provavelmente 'Me tire dessa cripta! Está escuro aqui!' - Draco sugeriu.

Slytherin riu, algo que Harry não haveria imaginado que ele conseguia fazer. Ele devia estar de bom humor pela derrota da mantícora, ele percebeu com o coração pesado. Eles haviam sido enganados a cada passo do caminho, enganados por Fleur, os guardas provavelmente haviam sido mandados para convencê-los que estavam escapando ao invés de penetrando cada vez mais fundo no castelo. Fleur também não havia entrado pela porta de Adamantina. Devia estar selada daquela maneira há séculos, protegendo o que quer que fosse que a mantícora estava guardando. Fleur havia simplesmente guiado-os até lá. E eles haviam sido trapaceados. Nós somos tão burros, pensou Harry, tão idiotas.

- Você merece uma recompensa. Você virá comigo agora, e nós iremos discutí-la. Isto é, - Slytherin adicionou. - se você quiser.

Ele deu à palavra quiser uma ênfase que a fez soar como uma palavra totalmente diferente. Uma palavra como morte. Uma palavra como _escolha_. Uma palavra como _última chance_.

Draco ergueu sua cabeça. Seus olhos pareciam escuros, quase pretos, mas talvez fosse apenas um truque da luz.

- Estou cansado de lutar contra você. - ele disse. - Eu fugi de você e eu derramei meu sangue e tomei poções para me esconder de você e até mesmo _morri_, e ainda assim você não me deixa em paz.

- Não. - disse o Lorde das Cobras, removendo sua mão do rosto de Draco. - E eu nunca deixarei.

Draco fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, ele parecia determinado.

- Solte-me. - ele disse. - Solte-me. - Draco disse outra vez.

Slytherin olhou para Fleur. Então ele ergueu sua mão e a extendeu na direção de Draco.

- _Liberas_ - ele disse.

As algemas caíram dos pulsos de Draco para o chão de mármore com um ruído, e desapareceram.

Lentamente, Draco trouxe seus braços para frente, e começou a massagear seus pulsos para devolve-los a sensibilidade. Ele olhou para Slytherin.

- Obrigado. - ele disse.

Harry sentiu uma sensação muito estranha, muito fria, começar a se espalhar pelo seu estômago.

- Você é meu descendente. - disse o Lorde das Cobras. - Você não deve ficar preso.

- Oh, eu concordo veementemente com isso. - disse Draco, e ele sorriu, para ninguém em particular. Ele parecia diferente do que a pouco tempo atrás, sua postura tensa e recolhida, seus olhos acesos com uma energia raivosa. Ele parecia um animal adulto transformado em fera, um animal do qual você não quereria se aproximar, por medo de ser mordido. - Então, eu tenho uma pergunta. - ele adicionou, balançando-se em seus calcanhares. - Você me soltou. O que você planeja fazer com Harry?

Mais uma vez, Slytherin olhou para Harry. Seus olhos estavam cheios de fogo gelado e ódio. Fleur não olhou também, ele parecia estar estudando o chão industrialmente.

- O herdeiro de Gryffindor serviu ao seu propósito. - disse o Lorde das Trevas. - Você não poderia ter derrotado a mantícora sem ele. Mas agora isso está feito, agora meu poder completo pode ser-me devolvido; agora, ele vai ser mais útil morto do que vivo. Guardas. - e a boca de Slytherin levantou-se em um tipo de sorriso venenoso quando ele olhou para cima - Tragam o garoto aqui.

Dois guardas separaram-se do grupo, andaram até Harry, e o agarraram. Ele lutou, seus pés escorregando no sangue da mantícora, mas foi inútil - eles eram mais fortes que ele e, sem mãos, ele era impotente. Eles o arrastaram para frente até que ele ficou menos de meio metro de distância de Slytherin, quase cara a cara com Draco.

- Então - disse Slytherin, olhando de Draco para Harry e de volta para Draco. - O Herdeiro de Gryffindor... o que devo eu fazer com ele?

Harry viu Fleur erguer sua cabeça e encarar em descrença; Draco, no entanto, não se moveu. Ele ficou parado com seu queixo erguido, seus olhos cinza estáticos, e ele nunca havia parecido tanto o filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Mesmo molhado de sangue, roupas rasgadas e imundas, ele tinha a mesma inclinação desafiadora em seu queixo, o mesmo orgulho e frialdade; ele parecia tanto o seu pai quanto Harry havia sido dito que parecia com Tiago. O olhar água-gelada de Draco escorregou para Slytherin, para a guarda que cercava o Lorde das Cobras, para Fleur, e então para o próprio Harry. Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo - não havia nada nos olhos de Draco, nenhuma expressão - nenhum medo, nenhuma fúria, ódio ou desespero, paixão ou compaixão. Nada. Ele olhou para Harry, e olhou de volta para Slytherin.

- Faça o que quiser com ele. - ele disse. - Eu não me importo.

Os olhos de Slytherin se arregalaram em surpresa; por um momento ele pareceu quase humano. Então ele se virou para os guardas.

- Leve o garoto Gryffindor de volta para a cela de adamantina - ele disse, e olhou brevemente para Harry, seus olhos negros pensativos. - Acorrentem-no. - ele acrescentou, e os guardas moveram-se para frente e, cercando Harry, começaram a arrastá-lo para fora. Ele lutou para olhar para trás, não sabendo porque queria fazê-lo, apenas que queria, e viu Draco e Slytherin de pé juntos ao corpo da mantícora morta, Fleur um pouco distante. De longe, era difícil distinguir qual dos dois homens era Draco, e antes que Harry pudesse diferenciar, os guardas o arrastaram através da porta e fecharam-na firmemente atrás deles.

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

_**Bom, é isso.**_

_**Esse foi o último capítulo traduzido pela Lívia.**_

_**O próximo já é pelo nosso grupo.**_

_**Não se preocupem que rapidinho ele tá aí.**_

_**E sempre é bom lembrar: Comentem!**_

_**Grupo Heren Istarion**_


	12. A Persistência da Memória

_**Draco Sinister**_

**Titulo: Draco Sinister (12)  
Autor:** Cassandraclaire

**Tradutora**: Alis Clow e Karla Malfoy

**Beta da tradução**: Amai

**Categoria:** Ação/Aventura  
**Sub Categoria**: Romance  
**Palavras chave**: As palavras chaves são bobas…  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Resumo**: Quando Hermione é seqüestrada, Harry e Draco devem se unir para salva-la de um mal de mil anos que ameaça o mundo bruxo inteiro. Espadas de demônios amaldiçoadas, poções do amor, o curso do tempo, os dementadores, dragões voando, e todos morrem pelo menos uma vez, a não ser quando não morrem.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história é baseada nas características e situações criadas por JK Rowling, várias publicações que incluem, mas não limitados aos livros de Bloomsbury, livros Scholastic e livros de Raincoast, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo adquirido e nenhuma infração dos copyright ou da marca registrada é pretendida. Este trabalho contém citações de filmes e de televisão, histórias e jogos, novelas e películas. Todos serão citados no fim de cada capítulo. Outras citações podem ser feitas quando forem necessárias. Eu coleciono citações engraçadas, e não sei sempre de aonde vêm. Às vezes eu cometo erros de fonte, mas não são de má fé, ou deixo coisas fora de lugar por acidente. Se vocês souberem é só me avisar, e eu adicionarei a citação imediatamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - A persistência da memória**

**

* * *

**

Carlinhos nunca esteve realmente certo do que o fez acordar no meio da noite. Mais tarde ele iria pensar que fora um vago sentimento de desconforto, como se nada estivesse bem no mundo. Mas era mais provável que fosse um desejo repentino por biscoitos. Ele se levantou, pôs uma camiseta sobre o pijama de flanela e desceu em direção a cozinha silenciosamente com seus pés descalços. Ele atravessou a sala de estar e, chegando à cozinha, acendeu o fogo sob o bule de chá com uma leve pancada de sua varinha, murmurando:

- _Incêndio_. - Preguiçosamente, convocou um pacote de biscoitos do armário e começou a comê-los metodicamente, olhando de relance para a porta e para o relógio sobre ela. Estava tarde, ou cedo, dependendo do modo que se olhasse, ele observou o céu cinzento pela janela. Isso também parecia significar que ia chover. A chaleira tinha começado a ferver. Ele a alcançou e desligou o fogo, olhando mais atentamente para o relógio na parede.

"Bang!" A chaleira acertou o chão como se Carlinhos nunca a tivesse segurado, e jogou água quente em seus pés, mas ele nem reparou. Ele já estava se movendo rapidamente pela sala em direção ao relógio de ouro, olhando-o como se nunca o tivesse visto.

Havia em cada um dos nove ponteiros os nomes de cada integrante da família Weasley - os de Percy e Gui diziam "trabalho", os de Molly e Arthur diziam "viajando" e os de Fred e Jorge diziam "em uma festa selvagem. Não espere acordado!" E havia os ponteiros de Ginny e Rony. Mas nenhum desses dizia "casa","viagem" ou até mesmo "perigo mortal". Em vez disso, eles estavam fazendo algo que Carlinhos nunca vira antes, estavam dando voltas e voltas sem parar como se, onde quer que fosse que seus dois irmãos estivessem, fosse um lugar onde até mesmo a mágica do relógio não conseguia localizar...

Quando Ginny girou o vira-tempo o mundo desapareceu sob os pés de Hermione. Foi como usar o vira-tempo que a professora McGonagall deu para ela no terceiro ano, e, ao mesmo tempo não era a mesma coisa, foi como se aquela sensação fosse amplificada umas cem vezes. Ela sentiu-se sendo lançada para trás como uma bola de canhão, tudo passou por seus olhos como uma mancha cinza. Suas mãos procuraram ao seu redor algo em que pudesse segurar, até que achou algo - a mão de Rony - e a agarrou com uma força extraordinária. Ela sentiu o aperto da mão dele na sua em retorno e um alívio a invadiu - Rony estava vivo, ela não estava só. Ela suspirou aliviada - ou assim tentou. Não havia ar. Ela suspirou de novo, incrédula, mas seus pulmões estavam forçados no vácuo.

"Estou morrendo", ela pensou, e um medo desesperado correu por suas veias. Voltando atrás, ela pensou em Harry. Ela não podia morrer. Ela tinha que chegar até Harry, o proteger. Sem ela, Harry ia morrer.

A visão dela de repente foi atravessada por uma luz azul, e por um momento ela viu Harry, realmente o viu como se ele estivesse ali. Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas a uma parede azul e com as mãos atrás de si, e suas roupas estavam rasgadas como se ele tivesse sido atacado por um animal selvagem. Sua posição denunciava que ele estava exausto, e ela não podia ver seu rosto - sua cabeça estava curvada e seu rosto escondido pelo cabelo escuro, e ele estava... Coberto de sangue. Ela se jogou para frente, no momento em que a visão desapareceu, o mundo tinha se fechado ao redor dela. Ela sentiu as mãos de Rony escapando das delas, tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas era tarde demais - e ele se foi. - Não! - ela sussurrou, ela não podia ver nem sentir mais nada a não ser algo a puxando, a neblina fria e cinza e a corrente do vira-tempo em seu pescoço.

- Oh! - Hermione suspirou em voz alta quando a neblina se dissipou e ela bateu no chão, batendo suas mãos contra a terra. Por um momento ela apenas ficou deitada tomando fôlego com os olhos fechados. Quando ela os abriu, a primeira coisa que viu foi um brilhante céu azul. Ela estava desconcertada. Não tanto, porém, como quando ela percebeu que não estava mais ligada a Rony e Ginny pela corrente do vira-tempo. Ela se sentou rápido e começou a olhar em volta violentamente. Escombros. Ela estava sentada em meio a uma massa de escombros e restos de uma enorme construção que sofrera um período massivo de destruição: pedaços de pedras e vidro esmagado sobre a terra batida. O ar estava carregado pelo cheiro de madeira queimada. Fileiras de pedras mostravam onde antes havia paredes: algumas até tinham retalhos de tapeçaria sobre si.

Os olhos de Hermione viam a cena em busca de algum sinal, até que seu coração deu um pulo... Um relâmpago vermelho. Ela se levantou e correu deixando para trás pedaços de pedra e metal. Quase caindo sobre uma pilha de cascalhos, ela fez uma curva e avistou Rony. Ele estava ajoelhado em uma pilha de pedras, fitando a sua volta com uma expressão arrependida. Hermione voou até ele colocando seus braços ao redor dele e o apertando ferozmente, antes que ele tivesse tido um segundo para reagir.

- Oww... - suspirou Hermione. - Não precisa me sacudir. Eu não sou um Martini - ele disse, olhando um tanto grato de qualquer jeito. - Eu estou bem. Aterrissei bem, mas por um segundo pensei ter deixado cair a capa de invisibilidade - ele adicionou, puxando a capa prateada de seu bolso mostrando a ela e, rapidamente a colocando de volta. - Tive uma viagem terrivelmente desagradável.

Ela o soltou e sorriu - Rony estava tão coberto de pó e cinzas que seu cabelo vermelho estava listrado de branco, e ele estava inacreditavelmente sujo. Ele soube imediatamente o porquê do seu riso.

- Você está tão mal quanto eu - ele indicou, limpando as bochechas com as costas da mão, o que serviu para redistribuir a sujeira sem realmente a remover. - Não pense que não está.

Mas Hermione ficou quieta por um momento.

- Ginny! - Rony empalideceu debaixo das camadas de cinza - Ela não esta com você?

- Eu estou aqui, - disse Ginny. Hermione se virou e viu a magra figura de Ginny pulando sob um tronco de árvore caído. Como Rony, ela estava suja, sua face e suas mãos estavam pretas e cinzas devido à sujeira. - O que aconteceu aqui? - ela perguntou zangada, atirando seu cabelo cor de fogo para trás. - Até parece que Fred e Jorge explodiram aqui o maior filibuster do mundo.

- Conseqüências de uma batalha mágica. - disse Hermione brevemente, e tremeu. Estava frio, apesar da luz do sol. Ela reconheceu no declive deste a chegada do inverno. O que fez sentido - se o vira-tempo podia trazê-los de volta a qualquer ano, certamente poderia fazê-los voltar a qualquer estação do ano também. Ela apenas desejou ter se vestido com roupas mais quentes.

- Deve ter havido uma grande batalha por aqui - disse Rony, olhando impressionado. - Eu nunca tinha visto algo tão destruído assim. Um impacto direto de um meteorito não ia ser nada perto disso.

- Mmm, concordou Hermione, sem ter ouvido realmente. Rony a alcançou e tocou ligeiramente em suas bochechas.

- O que foi, Hermione?

- Eu estou apenas imaginando onde está todo mundo. Porque o vira-tempo estaria programado para nos trazer a um lugar onde tudo esta destruído? Nós devemos ter chegado depois da batalha com Salazar...

- Onde nós estamos? - exigiu Ginny, olhando ao redor.

- No mesmo local onde nos estávamos - disse Hermione. - O vira-tempo muda você de tempo, não de lugar. Então parece que seu pai estava certo - a Toca já foi um castelo. Somente foram demolidos os alicerces. Mas deveria haver algum sobrevivente...

- Sobreviventes!

Por um momento, Hermione pensou ter ouvido um eco, então olhando de relance para cima, ela viu alguém se equilibrando em um monte de pedras a frente da onde ela, Rony e Ginny estavam. Instintivamente, ela deu um passo pra trás, tentando levar Rony e Ginny com ela. A luz do sol estava atrás da pessoa, assim ela podia ver claramente apenas o contorno de um bruxo ou bruxa, com a varinha puxada para fora, fitando-os.

- Sobreviventes! - a pessoa gritou outra vez - era uma voz de menino - e Hermione percebeu que ele estava falando deles. - Está tudo bem com vocês?- ele chamou.

- Nós estamos bem - Hermione respondeu. - Mas nós não somos sobreviventes... Quero dizer, não literalmente. Nós... - Aparentemente, o garoto decidiu que essa resposta precisava de uma investigação adicional. Em um instante, ele desceu a pilha sobre a qual estava e ficou frente a eles, sem mexer, no entanto, sua varinha. Hermione fez um som com a garganta, como se tivesse engasgado, e o fitou.

Era Harry.

Só não era o Harry como ele era agora, não o Harry com quase dezessete anos, que até hoje a assustava um pouco com a rapidez que ele crescia e o fato de que ocasionalmente (não sempre) ele precisava se barbear. Esse era o Harry como ela o havia conhecido pela primeira vez, pequeno, magro e com onze anos, com seus olhos verdes escuros, os traços mais expressivos de uma face arredondada com os últimos vestígios da infância. Só que esse menino não tinha olhos verdes, e sua testa não estava marcada. Como um jogador de quadribol da grifinória, ele estava usando vestes escarlates, embora com um corte bem arcaico. E, talvez, a coisa mais estranha sobre ele era que ele os observava sem surpresa em seu rosto.

- Vocês são os herdeiros não são? - ele disse, juntando suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente. - Eu tenho esperado por vocês.

* * *

- "Demônios, Demônios, Demônios?" Narcissa disse, empurrando o pesado livro preto de volta para o outro lado da mesa de Sirius. - Que título.

- Foi o que eu disse, - sorriu Sirius. Narcissa sorriu para ele em resposta. Ele parecia dez anos mais jovem do que aparentava naquela manhã - ainda preocupado, as linhas de tensão ao redor de sua boca e olhos permaneciam, e ele repetidamente checava o bracelete em seu pulso para ter certeza de que o feitiço _Vivicius_ ainda brilhava, mas o olhar desesperado que ele tinha pela manhã tinha desaparecido de seus olhos. Ela sabia que isso era devido ao fato de que Lupin estava bem, e estava feliz por ele.

Ela tocou ligeiramente a capa do livro que ele tinha trazido, com a palma de sua mão.

- Aonde você conseguiu isso, afinal?

- Snape, - disse Sirius, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Você disse a ele sobre o demônio no porão? - Narcissa estava surpresa.

- Bem, isso veio à tona durante a conversa. Então, Sirius, como vai você? O que é que você tem feito? Lacaios do inferno estão atrás de você? Eu tenho o livro que precisa.

- De algum modo, isso não parece algo que Severus diria.

- Severus - repetiu Sirius bem-humorado. - Ikkle Sevvie. Eu não tenho ouvido ninguém o chamar de Severus, exceto Dumbledore, por anos. Não que eu nunca o tenha chamado assim.

- Não, - disse Lupin, aparecendo no vão da porta, - Se eu me lembro bem, você costumava chamá-lo 'Cara de Bosta'.

- Nos bons dias, - admitiu Sirius amigavelmente, girando para cumprimentar seu amigo. Lupin tinha posto roupas limpas em substituição às que ele tinha rasgado durante a Transformação e embora não pudesse descrevê-lo como descansado e relaxado, ele fez com que parecesse que tinha melhorado.

- Você está pronto para ir? - Ele perguntou a Sirius. Sirius confirmou.

- E aonde vocês dois vão? - Narcissa se intrometeu com aspereza.

- Godric's Hollow, - respondeu Sirius, chegando mais perto, - Remus tem uma teoria de que a caixa com a minha chave está em algum lugar de Godric's Hollow. E eu penso que ele está certo.

- Godric's Hollow? - Narcissa encarou Sirius - Não foi lá...?

- Sim - ele disse brevemente, puxando sobre si sua capa de viajem cinzenta. O tom de desânimo de Sirius diante a pergunta fez com que Narcissa, fosse até ele, colocasse suas mão em seus ombros e lhe desse um beijo de despedida.

- Volte logo.

- Voltarei. Mande-me uma coruja caso você ache alguma coisa de interessante naqueles livros.

- Tudo bem, - ela disse e acenou para ele quando ele desaparatou, junto com Lupin.

Narcissa observou por alguns segundos o lugar onde Sirius havia desaparecido. Recentemente, ele tinha se tornado mais um hóspede infreqüente do que um noivo. Ela sabia que ele não tinha escolha, e apreciava tudo que ele tinha feito para ajudar Draco; sabendo também que ele se preocupava com o filho dela, bem como tinha aliviado um pouco do peso para ela. Ainda assim, ela sentia falta dele quando ele estava fora. Mas, ela tinha que admitir, era uma nova experiência. Ela nunca havia sentido falta de Lucius quando ele estava fora. Sirius possuía uma grande quantidade de coisas que Lucius não tinha era engraçado, quente, generoso, e geralmente não era violento. E, com certeza, não fazia mal ele ser gostoso de morrer.

* * *

Harry estava sentado no chão da cela com sua arma atrás dele. Ele não teve muita escolha na questão - ele não podia ver o que lhe prendia, mas suas mãos estavam algemadas e firmes às costas, e à sua frente ele via uma grande sala de Adamantina, esperando que não estivesse muito abaixo do chão. Ele não podia se levantar, e não podia se movimentar mais que um pé da parede. Isso não era muito confortável - ele esteve com coceiras por todo o corpo, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e encharcadas de sangue. E sua mente estava viajando.

A cela parecia exatamente como a anterior. A mesma bagunça na posição dos móveis, o mesmo armário enorme. Os guardas que haviam lhe arrastado até ali tinham atirado a espada a um canto do quarto. Ele podia vagamente ver o brilho rubi do punho da espada da onde estava sentado. Ele ouvia a voz de Draco em sua cabeça, se divertindo, rindo. "Não é suficiente só saber como segurar uma espada. Você tem que saber como terminar o golpe para acabar com o inimigo." E a mesma voz calma, com indiferença. "Pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Isso não me importa."

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear de sua mente as outras coisas que aquela voz tinha dito. Coisas sobre seus pais. A memória, nem de longe, o deixava zangado, em vez disso abrira um buraco negro de dor, que ameaçava rasgar seu peito em dois. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão mal sobre alguma coisa antes... Bem, desde que ele pensou ter perdido Hermione para sempre, a perdido para Draco por sua estupidez e cegueira. Ele se lembrou de estar no exterior de Hogwarts, em meio à chuva, segurando o estúpido gato gordo de Hermione que estava marcando e arranhando seu peito, e de ver ela e Draco correndo escada abaixo. E odiando os dois. E sentir o pior sentimento que ele pudesse ter: não tristeza ou agonia física, mas a dor de odiar a pessoa que você mais amou no mundo.

Ele estava errado, no entanto. Ele não tinha perdido Hermione. Draco tinha, e ele a tinha amado tanto quanto Harry. Ou quase tanto. E Harry sabia, havia percebido agora, como ele teria percebido antes se tivesse parado para pensar a respeito, se ele estivesse no lugar de Draco nunca teria encarado a perda dela com metade da elegância que o outro garoto teve. Talvez o orgulho não seja sempre um defeito, quando ele lhe da força para sacrificar o que você amou.

Uma pequena tremulação de alguma coisa muito parecida com culpa queimou e mordeu sob suas costelas. Ele ainda estava furioso com Draco pelo o que ele disse sobre seus pais. Muito mais furioso com ele por ele ter dito a verdade quando era para ele inventar uma mentira para deixá-lo bravo. Que direito ele tinha de ocultar informações desse tipo? Que ele tinha encontrado com os pais de Harry e falado com eles? Ok, não seus pais realmente, apenas sombras deles, mas ainda assim. Harry teria dado qualquer coisa somente para ver a sombra de seus pais como eles tinham sido em vida. Havia até um certo humor negro no fato de que tinha sido Draco que havia falado com eles, mas Harry não tinha humor para apreciá-lo.

Ainda ali, havia uma minúscula e importuna voz no fundo de sua cabeça que dizia que Draco só tinha feito o que ele tinha que ter feito. Ele não tinha parecido particularmente feliz em fazer aquilo, de fato ele parecia vazio. Muito como Harry se imaginaria se tivesse machucado Hermione ou Rony - Ele se sacudiu contra as correntes como se sua visão de repente se tornasse preta e o mundo tivesse sido descascado como uma laranja. Como se tivesse chamado-os com seu pensamento sobre eles, ele de repente viu Rony e Hermione tão claramente como se eles estivessem bem à sua frente. Ele ouviu o assoviar do vento, viu que Hermione estava apertando as mãos de Rony e seus olhos estavam procurando, precipitados, observando - ela pareceu de repente vê-lo; ela soltou sua mão da de Rony e gritou seu nome "Harry!".

O mundo se fechou novamente. E Rony e Hermione haviam ido embora, desapareceram como se nunca tivessem estado lá, e o único som presente na sala era sua respiração acelerada e o choque das correntes em seus pulsos. Ele piscou e sacudiu duramente a cabeça. Pequenas manchas de exaustão salpicavam sua visão, mas de outra maneira ele não viu nada de incomum. O quarto estava vazio, como ele tinha estado a minutos atrás. Com alguma coisa próxima de um sorriso, ele se lembrou da voz de Rony lhe dizendo: Ouvir coisas que os outros não ouvem não é um bom sinal, nem mesmo no mundo dos bruxos.

_

* * *

_

_Os guardas só levaram alguns minutos para arrastar Harry para fora do quarto. Isso provavelmente demoraria mais se ele tivesse reagido. Mas ele não reagiu. Ele saiu quando o pegaram, e ele olhou para trás na porta, olhava para trás procurando Draco, mas Draco não ligou e Harry não viu que Fleur o observava também. Ela teve a sensação de que sabia como ele iria olhar para ódio em cada expressão de seu rosto, como ele tinha olhado para Draco..._

_Ela se voltou para Draco e para seu Mestre, o homem ao qual estava ligada, quem drenava seu poder a cada suspiro, que o tomava como se fosse um fio de prata em um carretel sinuoso. Slytherin transpôs o corpo morto da mantícora junto ao seu Herdeiro. Como ele observara, ele levantou sua mão e Draco permitiu que ele tomasse a espada de seus braços. Ele a levou para o alto e depois diretamente para baixo, dura e rapidamente, e cortou ao meio o abdômen encouraçado da mantícora como se cortasse um pedaço de pão. Fleur sentiu um estranho ruído em suas orelhas. Ela estava cansada, muito cansada. Salazar e Draco começaram perder nitidez à sua frente, como se ela os estivesse vendo através de um vidro opaco. Slytherin puxou a espada para fora da mantícora que naquele momento se abriu, o sangue jorrou no chão como se fosse uma fonte e ela viu Draco olhar de relance para ela, como se o sangue estivesse correndo em sua direção e então o mundo girou e o chão foi contra ela, duramente. E então tudo se tornou escuro._

Fleur acordou lentamente, saindo do inconsciente em direção à luz. Ela estava sobre algo macio, e ao rolar para os lados ela percebeu que era uma cama. Muito lentamente, ela se endireitou, sentindo pontadas de dor em seu pescoço, bem como em suas costas e ombros. Ela soube imediatamente onde estava, o quarto onde ela havia dormido na noite anterior, e também na noite anterior a essa, a pesar disso, a cama estava caprichosamente feita, e ela, sobre as cobertas de um material pesado, macio e preto. Ótimas cortinas do mesmo material preto estavam penduradas ao pé da cama, e também sobre as janelas, deixando a iluminação do quarto apenas para as tochas presas sobre um suporte de metal, nas paredes. A espada verde e prata de Draco estava apoiada contra a parede. Uma tapeçaria sobre a lareira retratava uma serpente verde, enorme, estrangulando um leão, sobre o qual o arder do fogo mostrava as cores vermelho e dourado. Sentado ao lado do fogo, parte escondido pelas profundezas de uma enorme poltrona, estava Draco.

Ele evidentemente havia tido tempo para se lavar: seu cabelo prata brilhava claro e limpo, e ele havia tirado todo o sangue de suas mão e rosto. Ele estava muito pálido, seus olhos enevoados e escurecidos por baixo do azul, mas ele olhava calmamente. Ela se lembrou de tê-lo visto, na primeira vez que fora a Hogwarts, sentado à mesa da Sonserina ao lado de Viktor Krum. Ela não contou a ele que se lembrava dele quando se encontraram no verão, porque ele tinha mudado muito, se tornando quase irreconhecível. Não que ele parecesse tão diferente assim, mas ele tinha mudado, se tornando um estranho que ela não pôde entender muito bem.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Acordou, não? Foi bem dramático o seu completo desmaio. Parabéns.

Ela se sentou, cruzando seus braços e perguntou:

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Draco?

- Disseram que esse era o meu quarto.

- Esse é o _meu_ quarto.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso apertado, como a lâmina de uma faca.

- Aparentemente teremos que dividi-lo. Isso não é meigo? Eu teria registrado uma queixa sobre o estado do quarto, mas eu estava muito ocupado tentando não ser morto pelo Cara Morto para fazê-lo.

- Não o chame assim.

Draco pôs a perna por cima do braço da cadeira e recostou. A luz das tochas brilhou contra sua cadeira prateada.

- Eu vou chamá-lo do jeito que eu quiser. - Ele voltou seus olhos para outro canto, além dela, e deu um sorriso desagradável. - Isso não está certo?

Fleur seguiu seu olhar, e viu, sem surpresa, um dos servos de Slytherin, silencioso, vestido com um sobretudo cinza, a um canto do quarto. Eles sempre estiveram ali, esses servos, ela já tinha parado de prestar atenção neles.

Draco de repente pulou para fora de sua cadeira, ele atravessou a sala em segundos. Ela ficou admirada com a elegância que ele teve ao fazer isso, lembrando de algumas primas veelas que pareciam flutuar no ar em vez de andar.

Ele se aproximou do servo, e limpou sua garganta.

O servo voltou seus olhos para ele, seu rosto continuava coberto pelas sombras de seu sobretudo, e nada disse.

- O que você é? - Perguntou Draco, com um tom curioso. Ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando ver sob o capuz. - Vampiro? Dementador? Um patético e triste lobisomem? - O servo levantou sua cabeça, e dessa vez o capuz caiu e Fleur viu de relance uma pele escamosa e branca e olhos grandes e vermelhos. Ele estava olhando para Draco apreensivo. - Aha, uma criatura do mal de origem desconhecida. Parece haver muitos de você por toda parte. Você recebeu o Chamado? - A criatura estava silenciosa. - Eu ordeno que você me responda... não? - Draco deu alguns passos para trás, seu olhar pensativo tornou-se o de um frio assassino. - Ok. Então saia.

O servo não se moveu.

- Eu disse para sair, - disse Draco arrogante, todos esses anos tendo elfos-domésticos pareciam ter dado a ele o prazer de mandar. - Eu sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin, você sabe. Eu comandarei o exército do Lorde das Cobras. Seria inteligente querer ser visto com bons olhos por mim.

- Meesstre... ele disse com uma voz que parecia mais um chiado e que mostrava seu interesse pelo que Draco dissera.

- Esse é o espírito - Draco deu um olhar aprovador. - Agora saia daqui. Vá seguir uma ordem minha. Arranje-me um Mai Tai.

A criatura olhou confusa.

- Um Mai Tai?

Draco apontou para fora imperativamente.

- Um Mai Tai. Com um guarda-chuva. E não volte aqui até que você o tenha. Eu não me importo se você tiver que ir a Londres para isso. Eu sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin e meus desejos devem ser atendidos.

Ele alcançou a porta e a abriu, obrigando a criatura a sair com sua mão livre. Ele saiu devagar, olhando duvidosamente.

- Tá certo. Vá rápido, - disse Draco fechando a porta depois da criatura se retirar. Então ele parou, e abriu a porta novamente, gritando - E não se esqueça do guarda-chuva. - Acrescentando. - _E assegure-se de que seja um guarda-chuva verde!_ - Ele bateu a porta e se voltou para Fleur. - Eu poderia ordenar que trouxessem uma bebida para você? Sim eu poderia, mas você não merece. Pelo menos nós estamos sozinhos agora - e o olhar que ele deu a ela foi desagradavelmente especulativo. - Não estamos?

- Você nunca esta realmente só, não aqui. - Seu coração estava batendo assustadoramente rápido. Ela tomou bastante fôlego e falou ligeiramente. - Draco...

- Quê? - Ele estava encostado contra a porta, frente a ela. Sua expressão não era agradável.

- Você falou sério sobre comandar o exército dele?

Draco balançou os ombros, cruzando os braços por cima do peito.

- Foi o que ele disse, assim que você desmaiou, então eu acho que você não se lembra. De acordo com a profecia, eu e ele estamos destinados a controlar o mundo, juntos. Eu devo ser um general com um limpo e pequeno uniforme. Em outras O-Chefe-Que-Tem-Que-Fazer-As-Coisas-Que-Slytherin-Não-Gosta-De-Fazer. Embora eu espere que ele não me obrigue a usar cinza fora da estação.

- O que mais aconteceu? - Ela disse em voz baixa. - Depois que eu desmaiei? Ele apunhalou a mantícora...

- Ele a cortou ao meio, - disse Draco terminantemente. Ele descruzou os braços e voltou para a poltrona, jogando-se na mesma. - Ele a abriu ao meio e pegou algo em suas entranhas. Depois mandou seus servos nos trazerem até aqui. Eles a carregaram... espera um pouco, - ele adicionou, sua expressão escurecendo - Não seria eu o único que deveria estar fazendo perguntas aqui? Eu devo supor que você não sabe o que esta acontecendo? - Ele sacudiu sua cabeça, recostando-se. - Eu não devo qualquer informação a você.

Lentamente, ela colocou suas pernas para fora da cama e as testou. Elas pareciam suportá-la. Ela foi até Draco e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Ele pareceu assustado com a proximidade repentina, mas não se afastou. Havia um tipo de calma nele, um assassino calmo, isso pareceria duvidoso para ela em outras circunstancias, mas ela estava muito assustada com a situação deles para sentir isso.

- Eu não sabia! - As palavras pularam de sua boca sem que ela pudesse impedi-las. Isso veio de repente porque era importante para ela que ele soubesse a verdade. - Eu não sabia, ele me disse que precisava de vocês para matar um monstro, e foi tudo, ele nunca disse sobre futuros planos, ele nunca falou sobre Harry...

- Eu não acredito em você! - grunhiu Draco. - Eu aposto que ele lhe disse exatamente o que iria acontecer.

- Não! Ele não disse...

- E você nos levou por aquele labirinto e depois nos deixou com a mantícora para _morrer_. - Sua voz veio para fora em um silvo explosivo, seus olhos cinzentos ardendo em fúria.

- Não... Eu não sabia que espécie de monstro estava lá, eu juro.

- Mas você sabia que havia um monstro, não? Eu tenho certeza que você esta dizendo a verdade. Porque você é uma cadela mentirosa e venderia partes minhas para o inferno se pudesse obter galeões suficientes por isso.

Fleur resistiu ao impulso de dizer a ele que ela suspeitava que conseguiria mais galeões por algumas partes do que outras. Em vez disso, ela disse:

- Não era por mim, por isso eu fiz o que fiz. Isso era pela minha irmã menor, para Gabrielle...

- Eu não quero mais ouvir nenhuma das suas mentiras. - Ele estalou, cortante para ela. - Me dê informações úteis ou saia daqui. Você escolhe.

Remotamente, ela imaginou o porque ela não quis dar um tapa na cara dele. Era porque ela estava muito cansada, tão cansada que nem podia ficar em pé direito?Ou porque ela sentiu necessidade de fazer alguma cosia, qualquer coisa para tirar da sua memória o olhar de Harry quando estava sendo levado pelos guardas...

_Informações úteis?_ Ela olhou de relance para Draco. Seu rosto estava coberto pelas sombras, a tocha estava brilhando sobre a cadeira e brilhava tanto que parecia poder queimá-la.

- Draco você deve se preparar. Ele voltará para você logo, e então será... difícil.

- Difícil?

- Ele testará você. Sua força. Ele lhe mostrará coisas... muitas coisas, coisas que você não pode imaginar.

- Eu posso imaginar algumas coisas lindamente más. - Draco completou com um certo balançar de ombros. - Vamos lá, eu já vi Severus Snape de pijama. Nada mais pode me apavorar.

Sem pensar, ela alcançou seu pulso e o agarrou.

- Eu estou falando sério

- Eu também. - Havia uma diversão maliciosa e febril em seus olhos de prata lustrosos quando ele olhou para ela. - Esses pijamas, eles tinham pequenos corações. Aquilo foi horrível.

- Essas coisas são piores. Eles são tão maus que você poderia morrer frente a eles.

Draco não respondeu por um momento. Ele se inclinou para frente, tão perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração mover seus cabelos, e disse calmamente.

- O que te importa se eu morrer.

- Eu me importo...

- Não, você não se importa. - A voz dele estava calma, seus olhos especulativos. - Eu geralmente não me engano com as pessoas, - ele disse - Eu estava errado sobre você. Eu não perdoarei você por isso.

- Eu te disse. Não foi minha culpa.

Ele dá uma risada entrecortada.

- Não foi sua culpa? OK, um de nós andou bebendo e eu estou triste em dizer que não fui eu.

Ela o alcançou outra vez, agarrando sua manga.

- Me deixe explicar, deixe-me dizer o porquê, minha irmã...

Ele a empurrou para longe dele tão violentamente que ela bateu na quina da mesa, rendendo uma descarga de dor em seu braço.

- Não me toque.

- Eu sei que você se sente enganado...

- Sim, bem, talvez seja porque você mentiu para mim. Engraçado como essas coisas acontecem.

Uma repentina chama de raiva ardeu dentro dela, e ela sentiu sua respiração fraquejar. É claro, isso vinha acontecendo constantemente nesses dias.

- Você é que é uma boa pessoa pra falar em mentiras – ela grunhiu - Depois de eu ter visto você dar as costas à única pessoa que já foi seu amigo.

Draco ficou branco. Ela viu sua mão indo para trás e imaginou por um momento se ele iria bater nela, e se ele resolvesse fazê-lo, ela iria bater nele em resposta. Então uma voz cortou o zumbido de raiva e  
exaustão em sua cabeça, uma voz que alfinetou a ambos, imóveis como borboletas presas dentro de um vidro.

- Crianças - disse Salazar Slytherin do vão da porta. - Quando vocês acabarem... brigando entre si, eu quero a atenção de vocês.

* * *

- Esperava por nós? - Hermione falou chocada, ainda pensativa. O garoto que parecia com Harry, indicou.

- Não temos muito tempo. É melhor vocês virem comigo, imediatamente.

- Não tão rápido, - disse Rony, tentando colocar Hermione e Ginny atrás dele. Não teve sucesso, porém, desde que ambas resistiram ao seu esforço de ser protetor delas com barulhos indignados e resmungos. - Quem é você? Porque é que devemos ir a algum lugar com você?

- Rony, - interrompeu Ginny, tornando seu braço livre dele. - Não dá pra ver que ele se parece exatamente com o Harry?

- E isso o faz automaticamente digno de confiança? Se ele fosse um parente morto do professor Vector você o seguiria ate em casa? - O garoto que estava olhando para eles como se fossem doidos falou.

- Com quem eu pareço?

-Com um amigo nosso, - disse Hermione, dando a Rony um cutucão de advertência. - Você disse que estava nos esperando? Como você soube quem éramos nós e como soube que estaríamos aqui? E, você é... você deve ser Gryffindor. Não é? - O rosto do rapaz se apertou.

- Godric Gryffindor é o meu pai. - Ele olhou para as meninas e se curvou. - Meu nome é Benjamin. - Ginny estava impressionada.

- Ele se curvou - ela disse cutucando Hermione. - Os caras não fazem mais isso.

- Eu fui criado para ser educado com as mulheres, - disse Benjamin, olhando de relance para eles duvidosamente. - Mesmo que elas estejam vestidas como homens. - Rony continuava a olhá-lo suspeitosamente.

- Como nós saberemos se é quem diz que é?

O garoto suspirou, e alcançou algo por cima de seus ombros. Ele puxou para frente algo que brilhou ao sol - era longo - a lâmina de uma espada, feita de prata escura, gravada por todos os lados com animais, folhas e flores que se juntavam complexamente para formar a palavra _Gryffindor_. O punho da espada estava cravado com várias pedras escarlates que tomavam a forma de um leão. Ginny tomou ar, olhando o punho.

- Harry tinha essa espada com ele na Câmara Secreta. Essa é a espada de Gryffindor.

- Sim é mesmo, - disse Benjamin, e olhou firmemente para ela - E você é a Herdeira de Helga. Você parece como ela deve ter sido quando era jovem. - Ela se apresentou.

- Eu sou Ginny

- E você é a Herdeira de Ravenclaw. - ele fitava Hermione. - Ela tem esperado por você! - seus olhos se voltaram para Ron. - Você é... o Herdeiro de Gryffindor? Eu não imaginava que você seria tão...

- Cabeça-vermelha? - Completou Ginny com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não sou Herdeiro de ninguém! - disse Ron, olhando paciente. – Estou apenas dando um passeio, pelo visto. - Benjamin olhou duvidoso. Hermione acrescentou rapidamente. - Você não tinha dito que não tínhamos muito tempo? - Não temos! - sua voz foi diminuindo. - Rowena...você verá quando chegarmos a ela. Sua voz tinha um forte tom de tristeza. Ele colocou sua capa vermelha e deu as costas sem olhar para trás. Parando apenas para os outros se juntarem a ele, Hermione o seguiu, Ginny e Ron atrás dela. Benjamin fez seu caminho através dos escombros como se essa fosse uma paisagem familiar. Hermione teve dificuldade para alcançá-lo e andar junto dele. Ela estava morta de curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Ele olhou para ela incrédulo. Hermione não pôde conter um pequeno tremor. Era bizarro ver a cara de Harry tomada por olhos pretos. – A guerra! - ele disse.

- Entre quem? - Hermione estava certa da resposta, mas queria ouvir ele dizer assim mesmo. Escorregando por uma ladeira de pedras e escombros, Benjamin balançou a cabeça.

- O Senhor das Cobras criou um exército. - ele disse – Ele marchou contra a Casa dos Bruxos e contra os que, um dia, foram seus amigos... você não sabe de tudo isto?Isso não é quase como uma lição de história para você?

- Não começa! - disse Hermione. O garoto encolheu os ombros. – Ok! O Senhor das Cobras criou um exército de Dementadores, vampiros e outras criaturas meio humanas. Todo o mundo bruxo estava representado na batalha. No nosso lado nós tínhamos gigantes, unicórnios e anões.

- E os dragões? - Inquiriu Ginny, chegando mais perto deles. Benjamin bufou.

- Dragões geralmente não escolhem lados. Eles observam. Eles têm um engraçado senso de humor, dragões. Mas Slytherin tinha uns poucos sob seu controle. - Ele olhou de relance para o rosto de todos eles. - Esse era o castelo de Hufflepuff. - ele disse. - Que não foi destruído, porém, pelo fogo dos dragões, mas sim pela maldição.

- Que maldição? - Exigiu Hermione. Ela não conseguiu parar de pensar na maldição que tinha sido quando Sirius fora acusado de explodir a rua, matando doze trouxas. Quão forte deveria ter sido essa maldição.

- Rowena explicará tudo a você. - disse Benjamin enquanto contornavam uma parede quebrada e saíam para o espaço aberto e a luz direta. Hermione sufocou um grito. A paisagem era conhecida deles, como sendo aquela que circundava a Toca. O espaço aberto se estendia à frente, tão longe quanto os olhos podiam ver, e o céu azul sob suas cabeças. O campo estava salpicado, em grupos e linhas, aos centos, ou possivelmente milhares de tendas bruxas, todas grandes ou pequenas, e que apresentavam todas as cores do arco-íris.Era como a cena da copa mundial de Quadribol, só que bem maior. Tochas mágicas estalavam em algum lugar acima de suas cabeças devido ao vento rigoroso do inverno: ela via o vermelho de Gryffindor, o azul de Rowena e o dourado de Hufflepuff.O brilho das fogueiras se dava entre as tendas e ela podia ver dúzias de pessoas apressadas, algumas claramente humanas, outras nem tanto.

- Caramba! - exclamou Ron atrás dela, parecendo impressionado. - Eu já tinha visto figuras de campos como esse nos livros da escola, na rebelião de anões. Mas eu nunca tinha pensado que um dia eu veria um de verdade.

No caminho que os levava ao campo, eles passaram por restos do que devia ter sido um fosso e que um dia seria o porão dos Weasley. Pedaços de pedras formavam um tipo de caminho que levava para baixo, onde uma água suja minava para fora cobrindo o chão. Hermione não havia gostado da idéia de atravessá-la sob finas tábuas de madeira. Em algum lugar lá em baixo estavam tesouros incalculáveis, sem mencionar o vira-tempo que um dia seria de Ginny.

Chegando mais perto, o campo parecia-lhes mais esquisito. Hermione, Ron e Ginny acompanhavam Benjamin de perto quando passavam pelas tendas, tentando ignorar os olhares que recebiam. Hermione supôs que eles pareciam estranhos aos outros, ela desejou estar usando outra coisa ao invés de jeans e suéter, mas ela não tinha nenhuma veste bruxa de mil anos atrás no seu armário. De qualquer modo, os habitantes daquele lugar não estavam tão bem vestidos assim. Ela começava a desejar que ela não tivesse parado Trato de Criaturas Mágicas depois do quinto ano, havia ali todo o tipo de bestas e criaturas meio-humanas correndo pra lá e pra cá, alguns que ela reconhecia e outros os quais ela desejava fazê-lo. Havia centauros trotando com um aspecto austero, mulheres orgulhosas vestindo vestidos sedosos e longos que só poderiam ser elfos, e vários pequenos, cabeludos, de olhar zangado que se sentavam ao redor de fogueiras retinindo canecos de latão e cantando de modo desafinado.

Benjamin parou, e com um resmungo. - Esperem aqui! - para Hermione e os outros, mergulhou dentro de uma pequena tenda azul. Ron alcançou os braços de Hermione e esfregou suas mãos neles. – Você parece estar com frio.

- Eu estou com frio. Está congelando. E essas pequenas pessoas sentadas naquele canto estão me deixando nervosa.

- Anões. - murmurou Ron na orelha de Hermione. - Lemos sobre eles nas aulas de história. Pequenos sovinas desprezíveis, mas bons lutadores. Fazem eles ficarem bêbados, então eles correm dando machadadas nas pernas dos inimigos, arrancado suas pernas fora na altura dos joelhos!

- Eles são muito cabeludos. - considerou Ginny examinando-os.

- E isso não parece ser opcional! - observou Ron. Como se tivessem ouvido, os anões lançaram de relance para os três, vários pares de olhinhos vermelhos. Um pouco depois, eles voltaram a cantar mais ruidosamente do que antes, sempre com a mesma voz rouca.

" _As Chaminés na Sra. McFry estão sujas._

_E eu lhes garanto que elas estão piores em baixo, nos indícios deixados por Molly._

_Mas o limpador de chaminés disse, com brilho nos olhos.  
Eu tenho aqui uma ferramenta ótima para a limpeza dos canos!.  
Eu posso ser um pequenino limpador de chaminés  
Com um pequenino rosto sujo.  
Mas eu carrego uma vassoura que faz meninas fortes chorarem.  
Você não me deixa subir, subir, subir em sua lareira?"_

Benjamin colocou sua cabeça para fora da tenda - Ela disse que quer ver os Herdeiros! - disse olhando para Ginny e Hermione. - Apenas os Herdeiros! - ele olhou para Ron - Você vai ter que esperar aqui.

- Não! - disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça antes que Ron tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa. - Nós não vamos entrar sem Ron...  
Benjamin olhou para ela como se não tivesse acreditado no que tinha ouvido. - Você não vai o que?

- Nós não entraremos sem o Ron. - repetiu Hermione. - Você não pode dizer isso a ela? - Benjamin saiu fora da tenta e fechou a abertura atrás de si. - Eu não espero que você entenda. - disse, e sua voz continha um tom de raiva. - Ela esta morrendo. Ela é a melhor bruxa dessa era e está morrendo. Ela deu tudo de si para se defender e derrotar o Lorde das Cobras. Ela só se manteve viva até agora porque ela queria ver vocês. Ela esteve esperando por vocês. Ela tem sido como uma mãe para mim a minha vida inteira e nos últimos dois dias eu vejo ela sofrendo e esperando por vocês, então me desculpe se parece que eu não gostei de você, mas no que me diz respeito você é a única razão dela ainda estar aqui, sofrendo e...

- Benjamin! - Hermione interrompeu chocada. - Me desculpa. Nós não sabíamos. - Ele acenou, evidentemente envergonhado de sua explosão. Hermione trocou um rápido olhar com Gina e Ron, que pelo jeito estavam pensando na mesma coisa que ela. Não era fácil ver uma pessoa que se parecia tanto com Harry estar zangado e triste, mesmo que eles soubessem que aquele não era ele.

- Eu vou esperar aqui! - disse Ron tranqüilamente - Tudo bem.  
Benjamin acenou. A tristeza de seus olhos dando uma leve abrandada. – Eu esperarei com você. - Ele se voltou para a tenda e a abriu para Ginny e Hermione. Ginny hesitou por um momento e depois entrou; Hermione parou à entrada, e voltou seu olhar para Ron. Ele respondeu ao olhar ansioso dela, olhos azuis sob cabelos vermelhos piscaram para ela.

Ela comprimiu os lábios. – Ron! Tenha cuidado. Não saia daqui. E não entre em brigas com os anões, e...

- E não coma muito chocolate ou então eu posso ficar doente. Eu não vou brigar com os anões Hermione. Não se preocupe.

- É que eles parecem fazer muito uma espécie de coisa... você sabe. - disse Hermione, fazendo um gesto de alguém levando o polegar à boca, e fingindo beber algo.

- Chupar polegar? - Aventurou-se Ron, olhando para ela curiosamente.

- Beber! - silvou irritada.

- Não me olhe assim. Não sou eu quem precisa melhorar um pouco a mímica.  
Hermione levou as mãos à cabeça e voltou-se para Benjamin. – Cuide dele. - ela disse, ignorando o olhar de Ron, consciente de como bobo ele devia parecer, com ela pedindo para um garoto de doze anos para cuidar de um menino quatro anos mais velho. Mas ela não se importou. Lançando mais um olhar aos dois, ela mergulhou na tenda azul atrás de Ginny.

* * *

Por causa da proteção ao redor da velha casa de Lílian e Thiago que só permitia que se aparatasse a meia milha do local, Lupin e Sirius aparataram na rua principal de Godric Hollow. Godric Hollow era pequena, uma pequena e inofensiva cidade de bruxos ao lado da fronteira da Inglaterra.

- Isso é verde, Remus, realmente verde! – Lupin lembrou do que Thiago havia lhe dito na escola, e ele tinha pensado que Thiago queria dizer que as terras ao redor de sua cidade eram verdes. Mas não, ele queria dizer que a cidade em si era verde. A fachada das lojas da rua principal era pintada em tons que variavam do esmeralda ao limão, salpicado em alguns pontos por cores como azul branco e ouro. Uma bandeira do país de Gales balançava ao vento acima deles, onde dragões dourados esvoaçavam sobre as palavras "Y Ddraig  
Goch Ddyry Cychwyn".

Uma estreita rua de pedra os levava através de casas e lojas. Ao longe, Lupin podia ver o topo das colinas atrás da cidade, verde-escuras e cinzentas. Apesar de ser um dia bonito com o sol a mostra, ali estava nublado, o céu sombrio e com cor de ardósia. Lupin tremeu e puxou sua capa de viagens para cima até as orelhas. Se qualquer um dos habitantes de Godric Hollow tiveram notícia de dois bruxos aparecendo repentinamente no ar, não demonstraram. Ninguém olhou para Sirius e Lupin enquanto eles tomavam a rua que os levava para fora da cidade, para além de uma loja de doces que tinha em sua vitrine vários doces da marca Scrum!Chocolates nas janelas, (e uma fotografia de Viktor Krum olhando para a rua por cima de uma pilha de balas. - Scrum! A nova marca de doces especialmente elaborados pelo famoso búlgaro Seeker.) e um bar chamado "A lesma e a Alface".

- Thiago e eu costumávamos jogar dardos aqui! - Disse Sirius, quando eles passaram por um letreiro, que parecia mesmo ser feito de alface, e fora dele uma pequena lesma dava mordidas contentes. - Esse era o único jogo que eu era melhor do que ele.

- Você poderia ter sido descente em Quadribol se eles tivessem deixado você jogar em sua motocicleta! - sorriu Lupin. - O que aconteceu com a sua motocicleta, afinal?

- Hagrid ficou com ela por um tempo. Ele me devolveu depois da absolvição, mas eu não tive coragem de usar. O último lugar que fui com ela foi... bem, aqui, e de qualquer modo eu tenho o Bicuço agora.

- Então onde está?

- Eu a guardei no meu cofre em Gringots. Por que? Você a quer emprestada?

- Na verdade não é meu modo de transporte favorito, mas obrigado.

- É um imã de mulheres aquela motocicleta.

- Legal.

- O que me lembrou de você, você já vai levar alguém ao casamento? Porque Narcissa tem uma amiga que não tem acompanhante, e eu pensei que você poderia ter a bondade de acompanhá-la. Ela trabalhava como auror e ela gosta muito de cães, assim eu penso que com um lobo provavelmente não haveria problema... - Lupin parou no meio da rua e olhou para o amigo com grande suspeita.

- Você esta tentando jogar alguém pra cima de mim, Sirius?

- O que? Não! - disse Sirius parecendo incrivelmente esperto. - Nunca...

- Sirius... - Sirius abandonou aquela pretensão disse. - Oh, qual é, Aluado. Você precisa sair mais. Encontrar alguém. Eu sempre pensei que eu seria o ultimo solteiro, mas você... bem, você não se abre?  
Lupin rosnou.

- Para sua informação, eu tenho uma variada e rica vida social.

- Oh, eu sei. Todas as noites você fica folheando livros com uma xícara de chocolate quente..

- Eu sou um lobisomem, Sirius.

- E eu sou um geminiano. Todos nós temos cruzes para carregar!

- Você só quer que eu esteja no mesmo barco que você, o de quase casado. Alias quando vai acontecer?

- Narcissa tinha programado para o dia quinze de agosto.

- O que você quer dizer com o dia quinze de agosto?

- O que eu disse. Dia quinze de agosto. Algum problema? - Sirius se virou e sorriu para o amigo, pondo para trás o cabelo escuro que estava em seus olhos por causa do vento. - Vocês já têm planos? Ou é... - a voz de Sirius de repente diminuiu, e seus olhos foram se arregalando. - Não é...

- A lua cheia. - falou Lupin terminantemente. - Eu não acredito que você planejou seu casamento na época de lua cheia.

- Aluado! - exclamou Sirius, parando no meio da estrada que os levariam para longe da rua principal e em direção à colina onde ficava a casa dos Potter. Ele parecia que não sabia se ria ou ficava envergonhado. - Eu parei de contar as luas cheias depois de Hogwarts... Mas você ainda pode ir ao casamento sabe...

- Não! - interrompeu Lupin severamente, começando a andar novamente. Sirius correndo atrás dele. - Eu acho que eu vou ficar em casa e, oh, não comer o bolo de casamento.

- Eu quis dizer que nós poderíamos mudar a data. - Sirius soava magoado. - Não seria um casamento de verdade sem você, afinal você é o padrinho. Aluado, não fique emburrado.

- Eu não estou emburrado.

- Você esta sim.

- Não estou!

- Está. Eu sei que está.

- Talvez! - admitiu Lupin, parando no caminho e se virando, com suas mãos no bolso. - Já passou pela sua mente onde nós estamos indo, não? Nós já chegamos, a propósito. - Sirius parou também, todo seu nervosismo de repente aquietando-se ao ver por cima do ombro do amigo as ruínas no fim da colina.

A construção estava queimada até os alicerces na ultima vez que Lupin havia estado lá, e nunca foi reconstruído. Ele duvidava que alguém que não soubesse da existência daquilo pudesse vê-lo. Parecia apenas uma ruína, ou destroços cobertos pelo mato: desagradável e não hospitaleiro. Era esse o jeito desse tipo de mágica funcionar.

Eles seguiram a diante, Sirius na frente, e Lupin atrás dele, vendo os ombros de Sirius endurecerem conforme ele ia dando uma olhada mais apurada na casa arruinada - realmente um grande monte de pedras agora, espalhadas ao longo da terra, mostrando aonde eram as paredes, as pedras da escada, a porta onde ele tinha visto pela ultima vez Thiago e Lílian parados, acenando...

O vento frio veio e levou o cabelo de Lupin aos olhos. Ele o colocou pra trás, tremendo, e levantou o capuz de sua capa de viajem. Ele olhou em volta procurando por Sirius. Ele estava fitando a casa, o poço, na verdade ele não se prendia a essas imagens, mas passava por elas, até as cinzentas e altas colinas ao longe. O aparente controle da inquietação havia ido embora de sua face, e seus olhos estavam cheios de memórias dolorosas.

- Sirius... você está bem?

- Estou! - Sirius puxou sua capa preta mais para perto, e foi em direção a casa. Lupin o seguiu, com curiosidade moderada em respeito a Sirius. Isso, ele sabia, era tão duro para o amigo quanto era para ele. Ele conhecia a casa de Thiago desde os tempos em que ele e Lílian casaram, mas Sirius conhecia desde os feriados de verão passados lá no meio do ano letivo; quando Sirius não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, os Potter o acolheram. Ele tinha dito a Lupin uma vez, não há muito tempo, que ele tinha ficado grato de que os pais de Thiago morreram quando ele tinha vinte anos, assim eles nunca viveriam para saber que ele, Sirius Black, quem eles tinham tratado como a um filho, tinha traído todos os seus atos de bondade pelo pior caminho de todos.

Eles estavam agora aonde tinha sido o quintal de trás da casa dos Potter. Não estava tão destruído pelo mato como era de se esperar: o encanto que mantinha a casa escondida teve como efeito também de deixar a propriedade em certo estado de conservação. A grama estava grande, quase alcançando os joelhos de Lupin que andava com dificuldade atrás de Sirius, que estava contornando com algum propósito uma esquina do quintal. Ele chegou em frente a uma arvore muito verde e muito alta, e parou.

Lupin subiu atrás dele, vencendo o emaranhado de grama. O vento fazia sons de sussurros nas folhas. Ele olhou para a arvore, que era bem comum, apesar do evidente buraco: havia um buraco escuro no tronco um pouco acima de suas cabeças.

- Isso é uma árvore, Sirius.

- Eu sei!

- Essa arvore tem algum significado para você ou é apenas um tipo de espécie interessante na horticultura em geral?

Em resposta, Sirius pegou sua varinha e apontou para o buraco no tronco da arvore. – _Accio_! - ele disse e, como pássaros voando para fora de um pombal, objetos começaram a voar de dentro da arvore, pequenos e irregulares objetos. Lupin abaixou-se quando uma pequena caixa passou com toda velocidade próximo à sua orelha esquerda, e virou para dar a Sirius um olhar inquiridor.

- O que...?

Sirius estava com um ar pensativo quando o ultimo objeto voou em direção a ele, e ele pegou-o com a mão. - Thiago e eu costumávamos usar essa arvore como... um baú de tesouros. Para guardar coisas que nós não queríamos que nossos pais vissem. Ele me disse uma vez que essa arvore esteve aqui por centenas de anos, e gerações de Potters usaram esse lugar como esconderijo, Eu pensei que... - sua voz diminuiu enquanto ele ajoelhava na grama, e Lupin ajoelhou com ele, para examinar a pilha que estava aos seus pés.

Alguns objetos eram familiares. Lupin reconheceu, com muita dor, a caixa da Zonks, lápis de realidade mágica. - Faz seus desenhos virem à vida! - que eles tinham usado para desenhar o mapa do maroto. Uma pilha de cartas. Ele nunca as tinha visto, mas reconheceu a letra de Lílian. Sirius deu uma mexida na pilha e colocou aquelas coisas de lado. Um saco de feijões de todos os sabores adornado de arco-íris. - Sabor com o poder das flores! - Dizia o lado do saco. Sirius o pegou e sorriu. - Eu me lembro disso. Era aconselhável você não comer um desses roxos porque eles eram alucinógenos, mas é claro era só um rumor...

- Sim, e você e Thiago testaram o rumor colocando três dos roxos no mingau de Snape no café da manhã. Foi nesse dia que ele quase se afogou no lago porque ele pensou que lá havia uma porta para a terra das pessoas feitas de açúcar cristalizado.

- Eh, isso foi muito engraçado! - riu Sirius. Então rapidamente pôs um olhar sério no rosto. - Não, isso foi muito insensato da nossa parte.

Lupin olhou-o com incredulidade.

- Sirius, você comeu um dos roxos enquanto eu não estava olhando?

Sirius sorriu outra vez e colocou os feijões de lado. Ele escolheu uma caixa de madeira e abriu a tampa. Lupin olhou lá dentro e, seu coração deu um salto. Um livro amarelo. _Então você quer virar um Wolverine: Como se tornar um animago em doze difíceis passos_. Pilhas de pergaminhos, escritos por todos os lados com a caligrafia de Thiago. _Ingredientes que vamos precisar: pó de pele de cobra, sangue de dragão...Nota: perguntar a Lílian sobre a chave da sala de feitiços assim nós poderemos trabalhar lá...Deve estar quase pronta na próxima lua cheia..._

E Lupin teve que fechar as pálpebras devido à claridade da imagem de Thiago, que atingia seus olhos como um relâmpago, Thiago no meio da Floresta Proibida, a espera da mudança, com o rosto virado para o céu noturno, os olhos cheios do ermo e das estrelas. Com o tempo comprimido como um acordeão, ele ouviu Thiago rindo - Sirius teve sempre uma risada longa, mas Thiago era o que ria antes; ele, diferentemente de Sirius, sempre estava pronto para ser feliz, para se sentir satisfeito. Lupin sempre tinha pensado que isso se devia à diferença entre a infância de Thiago e Sirius, mas então veio Harry. Ele com sua infância horrível e os anos passados trancado embaixo da escada, ainda conseguia ser parecido com Thiago nesse aspecto: ele não precisava de muito tempo entre os amigos para ser feliz. Em lugar disso, Draco era mais parecido com Sirius, seria difícil dizer que felicidade era uma palavra que se poderia aplicar a qualquer um deles adequadamente.

Ele ouviu Sirius limpar sua garganta, fechar a caixa, e colocá-la a seus pés. Lupin olhou em volta, havia ali outra pilha de cartas, as quais, julgando pelo fato de que eram decoradas com pequenos coraçõezinhos e estrelas cadentes, pareciam ser de pessoas cujos nomes eram Halley, Carole e Amy, que certamente eram antigas namoradas de Sirius, e as quais Sirius pôs depressa de lado. Havia uma pilha de velhos cartões de Quadribol, incluindo um Ludo Bagman que sorria e piscava os olhos animadamente, e um Ivan Wronski, que sem dúvida valeria alguns galeões hoje em dia. Sirius os colocou de lado. Por fim, havia uma pilha de fotografias de bruxos presas com um cordão que Sirius pôs em seu bolso. Finalmente, ele se assentou sobre os calcanhares, limpando suas mãos e sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não era o que você queria? - Perguntou Lupin, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não! - disse Sirius lentamente. - Não, tinha uma caixa, Thiago tinha me falado dela. Eu poderia ter jurado... - Ele de repente ficou de pé, estalando seus dedos. - É claro! - ele exclamou. - Está enterrada sob as raízes. Espere um momento Aluado. - Com desconfiança Lupin esperou. Sirius retirou sua varinha do bolso. _- Accio_ pá! - Ele entoou.

Os olhos de Lupin saltaram. - Uma pá? De onde, Sirius?

- Do lugar mais perto! - disse Sirius displicente. E lupin mergulhou rapidamente quando uma pá veio assobiando em direção à sua cabeça, sendo agarrada posteriormente por Sirius. Lupin cruzou os braços e viu com um misto de exasperação e diversão Sirius enrolar as mangas para cima e atacar a base da arvore com a pá. Ele não queria nem pensar no que os bons cidadãos de Godric's Hollow poderiam pensar de uma pá voando sobre suas cabeças.

A maneira de Sirius desencorajava uma ajuda, Lupin sentou-se num toco de árvore e assistiu seu amigo cortando o chão muito duro com a pá. Em determinado momento, Sirius parou, tirou o suéter bruxo e atirou-o ao chão, recomeçando a trabalhar. Lupin considerou oferecer ajuda, mas reconsiderou. Em vez disso ele pegou uma barra de chocolate Scrum de seu bolso e começou a mordiscá-lo de um modo resignado. Eles obviamente iam ficar ali por um longo tempo.

* * *

Draco abaixou a mão lentamente e voltou a olhar para Slytherin. O Lorde das Cobras permaneceu no vão da porta, e Draco podia dizer que, pela mancha de sangue vermelho escuro na barra de suas vestes, ele ainda não tinha trocado de roupa. Seus olhos estavam iluminados, febris e duas manchas de cor queimavam em suas bochechas. Ele não parecia muito vivo e nem de longe ele parecia morto, mas de alguma maneira entre um e outro. Draco ouviu Fleur se ajoelhar perto dele. O doce perfume que saia do seu cabelo e suas roupas parecia forte, talvez pela proximidade do fogo. Fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco tonto.

- Mestre! - disse Fleur, inclinando sua cabeça.

Draco não se moveu. Slytherin deu mais alguns passos a diante, até chegar ao centro da sala.

- Garoto. - ele disse a Draco. - Você não me saudará?

- Eu não chamaria você de Mestre. - disse Draco casualmente.

Slytherin parecia calmo. - Eu não esperaria que você o fizesse.

- Draco estreitou seus olhos. - Do que você gostaria que eu lhe chamasse?

- Muito em breve... - disse Slytherin. -... você vai me chamar de Pai.

- Eh, você sabe que essa palavra não tem realmente boas associações comigo. Talvez eu pudesse chamá-lo de alguma outra coisa? Como... Nigel? Alguma coisa amistosa.

Slytherin sorriu. - Após essa tarde, você vai mudar de opinião. Você sabe o que eu planejei?

- Eu estava esperando por uma noite de ópera, jantar, talvez algumas flores, então nós daríamos um passeio sob as estrelas... você faria um movimento, eu diria a você que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa...

- Eu não entendo o seu senso de humor. - Disse Slytherin.

- Eu imaginava que você iria dizer isso. - Draco lutou contra um insano ímpeto de provocá-lo. - Eu tive uma idéia. Nós poderíamos pedir sushi e não pagar.

Perto de Draco Fleur deu um pequeno grunhido assustado. Slytherin sorriu outra vez. Foi o mesmo sorriso melancólico sem nenhum humor, foi mais um espasmo reflexivo muscular do que alguma expressão de prazer.

- Venham comigo! - ele mandou. - Os dois! - e andou para fora do quarto.

Fleur arremessou-se atrás dele. Draco seguiu mais lentamente. Eles atravessaram uma série de corredores estreitos e finalmente saíram em um quarto muito grande, quase de formado circular, as paredes formadas das mesmas ásperas pedras que o resto do castelo. A sala estava quase vazia exceto por um grande circulo desenhado no chão de pedra, e um intrigante e alto biombo contra a distante parede. Eles cuidaram para não se aproximarem do biombo desenhado com ossos de dragão, para eles mais branco que marfim, e os intricados projetos que os adornavam com pedaços de jade e prata. Eles eram belos, e Draco imediatamente imaginou o que eles estavam escondendo. Isso fez com que ele olhasse de relance para Fleur. Ela estava pálida e parecia que ia desmaiar. Slytherin andou para frente, para o centro da sala, até ficar no exato centro do circulo. Então ele esticou sua mão esquerda para Draco.

- Venha aqui! - disse ele.

Muito relutante Draco o seguiu. Ele sentiu um tremor rasgá-lo assim que cruzou a linha de giz e ficou no circulo com Salazar Slytherin. O ar dentro do circulo parecia ser uns bons dez graus mais frio do que do resto da sala. Draco se viu tremendo, o frio parecia vir de algum lugar bem profundo.

- Agora. - disse o Lorde das Cobras. - Você prefere sofrer em pé ou ajoelhado?

Draco piscou, não conseguindo acreditar que ele tinha ouvido corretamente.

- Sofrer?

- É sua escolha. Eu não acredito em nada se não for com livre arbítrio! - disse Slytherin, sua voz fria e seca como pele de cobra. Sua mão de repente chicoteou para fora do robe com a velocidade de notável naja, e agarrou a frente das vestes de Draco. - Você acha que eu confio em você? - ele exigiu, aproximando seu rosto do de Draco, olhos pretos fitando os prateados. - Sua pequena charada hoje cedo não convenceu, você não tem feito nada alem de lutar comigo desde que eu voltei. Você acha que eu não te conheço. Eu tenho te observado, tenho visto seus sonhos, eu sei do que você é capaz de fazer ou não. Porque você acha que eu te deixei ir da primeira vez que nos vimos? Você era muito forte então, teria lutado comigo duramente. Agora você é fraco. A espada drenou sua mágica assim como a batalha com a mantícora drenou sua força e aquela ferida drenou seu sangue. Se eu escolhi fazer a charada verdade agora, você não poderá me impedir.

A voz de Draco falhou em sua garganta. - O que faz você pensar que aquilo era uma charada?

Slytherin liberou as vestes de Draco de seu aperto. - O que faz você pensar que isso se sustenta? - Ele disse, quase suavemente, colocando suas mãos em ambos os lados do rosto de Draco. Os pelos se arrepiaram no lugar onde aqueles frios dedos o tocaram, esboçando as linhas de suas maças do rosto logo abaixo dos olhos. - De sua própria maneira. - disse o Lorde das Cobras. - Você é um tanto inocente.

- Oh, não! - A voz de Draco era dura. - Isso é uma coisa que eu não sou.

- Realmente? - Slytherin retirou as mãos da face de Draco. - O que você tem feito? O que tem sido feito de você?

- Tudo!

Slytherin balançou a cabeça. - Não. Não tudo. - Ele estendeu sua mão. - Agora me dê sua mão. Sua mão esquerda.

Entorpecido Draco lhe deu a mão. Ele sentiu como se tivesse abandonado seu corpo e estivesse flutuando em algum lugar acima, olhando pra baixo, para o circulo e para duas pessoas de pé dentro dele.

- Eu vou perguntar de novo! - disse o Lorde das Cobras. - Você prefere sofrer de pé ou ajoelhado?

Silêncio. Finalmente, Draco disse - De pé!

- Eu imaginei que você iria dizer isso. - disse Slytherin, e virou a mão de Draco com a palma para cima, empurrando sua manga para cima até o cotovelo como ele tinha feito em si, expondo a pele sem marcas de seu antebraço, traçada com pequeninas veias azuis. - _Potestatem patris nostrae in tenebris invoco_! - silvou Slytherin, quase soando como Harry falando a língua das cobras, e de repente o circulo de giz queimou, um aro de fogo queimava ao redor deles. Slytherin riu, e desta vez havia alegria em seu sorriso, e luz em seus olhos, embora pudesse ser apenas reflexo do fogo. - _Bruciatura!_ - Ele gritou.

Uma branca lâmina de dor disparou através do braço de Draco como se Slytherin tivesse enfiado uma faca nele. Ele gritou alto, e por mais que quisesse ficar de pé, ele descobriu que não podia, seus joelhos foram abaixo como se suas pernas tivessem sido chutadas para fora dele, e ele bateu no chão com as mãos, Slytherin liberando sua mão. Ele se contorceu e se curvou para baixo, consciente naquele momento somente da dor no seu braço, obrigando o aumento de suas veias, ameaçando parar seu coração. A agonia luminosa e branca estourava dentro de seus olhos: estrelas, constelações, galáxias explodindo, pintadas de prata no interior de suas pálpebras. Parou.

Draco permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos fechados, esperando. Quando a dor não voltou, ele abriu seus olhos e se endireitou lentamente, com todos os lugares doendo, seu braço queimando como se ele estivesse no fogo. Ele virou a palma da mão para cima, já sabendo o que ia ver, queimado preto e cru na pele de seu antebraço. A caveira com suas mandíbulas arregaladas, a cobra, o mesmo vazio na cavidade ocular zombando ele agora, como tinha zombado antes no braço de seu pai. _Signo serpens_.

_A Marca Negra._

* * *

O interior da tenda azul, como muitas das tendas bruxas, era completamente diferente do exterior. Hermione e Ginny se acharam em um lindo aposento de paredes de pedra. Uma lareira, localizada na parede norte e rodeada de vários pedaços de carvão que queimavam e liberavam fumaça das chamas vermelho-fogo. Tapeçarias e molduras de metal eram iluminadas pela luz do fogo e em harmonia desbotavam. No fim do quarto estava uma cama de aparência pesada, com as cortinas abertas, e sobre a cama havia uma mulher metida entre os travesseiros. Ela estava fracamente iluminada, quase em meio às sombras quando Hermione tirou seus olhos do fogo, embora ela parecesse se mover e se endireitar. Ela falou, então, fora das sombras.

- Aproximem-se! - ela disse.

Hermione pegou na mão de Ginny e, juntas, elas se aproximaram da cama. A escuridão abrandou conforme elas se aproximavam e Hermione pôde ver a mulher na cama mais claramente. Ela estava sentada contra uma pilha de travesseiros, embrulhada de alguma maneira em uma veste, um tanto rústica, que fez Hermione lembrar da cor da veste que ela tinha escolhido: um azul com fadinhas que a empalidecia. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos caídos e a pálida pele de pêssego da tapeçaria do castelo de Slytherin, só que sem a mancha de tinta na bochecha. Ela parecia terrivelmente cansada quando se inclinou para frente e estendeu as mãos para as meninas.

- Então, há outra de mim no mundo agora! - ela disse gentilmente e suavemente tocou alguns fios do cabelo de Hermione. Seus olhos escureceram de tristeza quando se voltaram para Ginny. - E outra Helga. Tão bonita quanto ela.

Hermione e Ginny estavam sem palavras. Rowena parecia entender tudo. - Por favor, sentem-se. - ela disse, gesticulando docemente para um pequeno banco ao lado da cama, que estava cheio dos mesmos travesseiros de aparência macia. Elas sentaram. Hermione teve medo quando Benjamin disse que Rowena estava morrendo, que elas estavam indo ver uma mulher que estava terrivelmente ferida, ou delirante, mas Rowena parecia apenas muito, muito cansada, sua pele tão pálida que Hermione pensou poder enxergar o sangue através dela.

- Vocês parecem estar com frio! - disse Rowena olhando de relance de Ginny para Hermione.

Ela confirmou. - Era verão onde estávamos. No tempo que estávamos. - Ela corrigiu-se. Rowena sorriu exausta para ela, estendendo a mão e tocando o Lincanto na corrente, em volta do pescoço de Hermione.

- Eu estava com tanto medo que tivesse sido destruído! - ela disse - Quando Salazar se foi, ele estava segurando-o. Eu sou grata por ele ter achado um modo de ir até você. Posso usá-lo por um momento?

- É claro. É seu - disse Hermione e tirou a corrente de pescoço, passando-o para a velha mulher sem a usual dor que a acompanhava quando o tirava mesmo por alguns momentos. Segurando-o ligeiramente na mão esquerda, Rowena estendeu sua outra mão em direção às garotas.

- _Pectogarmentius_! - Ela disse. Uma estranha sensação de formigamento percorreu Hermione, seguida por uma sensação de calor surpreendente. Passado o calor, ela viu que seu jeans e o suéter tinham se transformado em uma longa manta de lã azul escura por cima de um vestido de lã. Ela olhou de relance para uma surpreendida Ginny, que agora estava usando roupas similares verdes escuras. Hermione estava impressionada. Ela tinha pensado em algum modo de deixar as roupas mais quentes antes, mas transformar a substancia e a aparência das coisas ao mesmo tempo era transfiguração avançada e ela não tinha certeza que poderia ter feito isso.

- Obrigada! - disse Rowena, como se Hermione fosse à única que tivesse feito um favor ali, e devolveu o Lincanto. Hermione olhou do Lincanto de prata para a velha bruxa.

- Você é uma magid - ela disse - Não precisa disso.

- Mas eu estou morrendo! - disse Rowena suavemente. - Eu espero que Benjamin tenha dito a vocês. Eu não tenho muita força sobrando. Não, esta tudo bem. Eu queria fazer um pouco de magia. Eu tenho deixado de fazê-la nesses últimos dias. E não se preocupe. Os centauros têm feito uma poção para mim para me manter viva o quanto for necessário para falar com vocês.

Hermione limpou a garganta, mas sua voz continuou a falhar. – Benjamin... - ela disse. - Ele é o primeiro Herdeiro de Gryffindor? - Rowena confirmou.

- Eu posso ver pela sua expressão que você o reconheceu. Ele é parecido com o Herdeiro do seu tempo assim como ele é parecido com seu pai?

Hermione confirmou lentamente. - Ele é bem parecido com Harry.

Rowena piscou. - Henry? Como o rei?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - Não é parecido com nada. Apenas Harry. Ele se parece muito com Godric. Mas ele é um magid. Como você.

- Eu imaginei que ele viria com vocês. - disse Rowena. - Se vocês estão aqui quer dizer que Salazar voltou. Onde esta Harry?

É apenas isso que eu desejo saber, pensou Hermione miseravelmente. Sua garganta parecia ter-se fechado. Ginny alcançou e segurou sua mão.

- Slytherin o pegou! - ela disse finalmente. - Nós não sabemos onde...

- Ele o pegou? Pegou o Herdeiro de Godric? - Rowena teria empalidecido ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. - O pegou como? E quando?

Hermione relatou muito rapidamente a história de ter sido seqüestrada por Slytherin, e seu encontro com ele na Toca. Quando ela terminou, Rowena expirou suavemente.

- Ele deve ter encontrado uma Fonte! - ela disse, virando-se para Hermione. - Quando você o conheceu, ele estava fraco. Ele tinha acabado de ressurgir. Ele não tinha nenhuma fonte de poder. Ele deve ter encontrado um magid com boa vontade para ser sua fonte.

- Então ele esta forte de novo? - Perguntou Ginny.

- Só temporariamente! - disse Rowena. - Uma Fonte é usada para amplificar poderes, dar um devido foco. Uma Fonte não deve ser usada para fornecer magia de que um feiticeiro carece. Tal conexão iria drenar a Fonte e matá-la pouco a pouco. Ele irá precisar de uma nova Fonte logo, e de outra, e outra.

- É pra isso que ele quer o Harry? - Hermione exigiu desnorteada.

- Não. Ele não esbanjaria o Herdeiro de Gryffindor assim, uma Fonte deve ser de boa vontade. Ele sabe que isso não dura muito - ele esta aumentando seus poderes o suficiente até achar o Orbe.

Ginny parecia tão confusa quanto Hermione se sentia. - O Orbe?

- Eu aprisionei os poderes de Slytherin antes de aprisioná-lo! - disse Rowena com um pouco de falta de ar. - Por causa da espada, ele não podia ser morto. Então eu fiz a segunda melhor coisa, o prendi com Adamantina e escondi seu corpo no castelo que está igualmente escondido, salvo daqueles que já sabem onde ele está. Seus poderes, eu drenei para o Orbe, e já que não consegui destruí-lo o escondi onde seria protegido pelo primeiro monstro que o próprio Salazar criou. Assim, se ele voltasse, estaria fraco e sem poderes. - Ao menos! - ela adicionou. - Ele pode conseguir o Orbe de volta. Ele não pode ser esmagado ou destruído, mas pode ser aberto. Ele deve poder fazê-lo... - Ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Mas ele não poderia matar a Mantícora. Não fraco como está. É de longe, fatal.

Hermione piscou de repente, e olhou de relance para a criatura gravada na caixa que tinha ficado guardado o Vira Tempo de Ginny. - Uma Mantícora?

Rowena assentiu. – É estava escondido dentro da Mantícora, que é imortal e resistente a grande maioria de tipos de danos mágicos. Teria que ser morto para que alguém tirasse o Orbe dele.

- Mas se... - disse Hermione. - Se ele matar a Mantícora... e se conseguir o Orbe então...

- O quê? O Orbe somente pode ser aberto na presença de todos os quatro herdeiros. Cada um deve tocá-lo, e falar um feitiço para abri-lo, e devem fazer por vontade própria. As palavras proferidas sob a Maldição Imperius seriam ineficazes.

- E Slytherin sabe disso?

- Não... Mas ele é esperto. E ele me conhece também. E primeiro lugar, ouviu o feitiço que falei para aprisioná-lo. Depois com o tempo, ele poderia trabalhar nisso.

- Então ele pode machucar Harry! - disse Hermione, e seus ombros caíram. - Ele pode... ele precisa de ajuda...

Rowena olhou-a, e Hermione viu que seus olhos azuis lembravam os de Dumbledore. Eram assim, firmes, tranqüilos e penetrantes.

- Você o ama! - disse.

- Sim! - disse Hermione, sentindo-se incapaz de mentir. - Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo!

- O que Salazar disse sobre o Herdeiro? - Rowena perguntou suavemente. – E ele? - Por um momento Hermione achou que Rowena perguntava se ela amava Draco também, e ela simplesmente a olhou fixamente. E foi Ginny quem respondeu. – Veja, ele é o Herdeiro de Slytherin, o que você quer dizer.

- Ele se juntou a Salazar?

- Não. Foi seqüestrado junto com Harry, se não seriamos nós. Ele não se juntaria a Slytherin de qualquer forma. Ele realmente não iria.

- Talvez ainda não tenha se juntado a ele. - disse Rowena delicadamente. - Mas é o que a profecia disse que acontecerá. Está escrito. Eu sinto muito se ele é amigo de vocês.

Ginny balançou sua cabeça em negação. Hermione concordou. – Draco nunca faria isso.

Rowena hesitou. – Esse é o nome dele?

Hermione olhou para Rowena e por fim entendeu. – Sim! - disse lentamente. - Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy! - ecoou a mulher na cama. - Isso soa como a idéia que Salazar tem de uma brincadeira... esse nome. Muito ruim, uma ação má. E criar um herdeiro era o pior que ele poderia ter feito. - Rowena estava olhando para o lado de fora da janela. - Eu gostaria de poder acreditar em seu bom coração, e em seus bons sentimentos, mas... - E olhando para Hermione perguntou. - Mas você o ama. Você não disse?

Hermione girou os olhos e não disse nada. Ao lado dela, Ginny enrijeceu-se ligeiramente.

- O amor é capaz de cegar! - disse Rowena. - Se ele é realmente Herdeiro de Salazar, então em suas veias corre magia negra. Na época em que Salazar criou as veelas que comem seus filhos, ele tinha ido tão longe nas Artes das Trevas quando ele se cortou, e ele não sangrava sangue, mas fogo. E eu sabia disso, mas mesmo assim eu continuei a acreditar que ele não me machucaria até que foi tarde demais - Ela levantou os olhos para Hermione e Ginny. - É possível estar tão errada para com uma pessoa que se ama que você pensa que nunca poderá confiar em si mesmo de novo. Eu espero pela segurança de vocês, que isso não aconteça. Vocês seriam capazes de matá-lo, se isso viesse a acontecer?

Hermione sentiu uma onda de sangue chocando em suas veias. - Matar Draco? - Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando Draco, sorrindo como uma vez ele tinha feito para ela, seus olhos cinza escurecendo, a boca ondulada nos cantos. Ela não podia se imaginar matando ninguém, muito menos um amigo, muito menos Draco. Isso era ridiculamente impossível. - É claro que não!

O corpo inteiro de Ginny estava vibrando de tensão. - Nenhum de nós poderia machucá-lo. Ninguém faria isso. Nos queremos saber como deter Slytherin, não Draco. Ele não é assim. Eu tenho visto ele fazer coisas boas, coisas heróicas. Ele salvou a vida de Harry e de Hermione. Ele até pode ter magia negra correndo nas veias, mas no fim é uma questão de escolha, não?

- Salazar tem seus meios! - disse Rowena. - De não deixar muitas opções. O que importa para ele - para Draco? Qual é a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele? - Ela perguntou a Hermione.

Hermione quase sorriu. - Além dele mesmo? - Ela pensou por um momento. –Harry! - Lagrimas de repente encheram seus olhos. Resoluta, ela as enxugou. Em um fio de voz, ela disse. - Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Quando nós usamos o vira-tempo, quando estávamos viajando pelo tempo, eu pensei ter visto Harry. Apenas por um segundo. Ele estava numa sala azul, e seus braços amarrados nas costas. Não era nenhum lugar que eu já tivesse visto antes. E eu não vi Draco com ele. - ela pensou, mas tirou esse pensamento da cabeça. - Fique quieta. Isso não significa nada.

- Eu sei onde ele deve estar! - disse Rowena, se endireitando. - Se ele é um magid só há uma prisão no mundo que pode segurá-lo. Salazar a construiu, ele mesmo. Ele pretendia me manter lá. E Adamantina, em grandes quantidades, é azul. - Ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo distraída.

A cabeça de Hermione estava latejando. - Harry está numa cela de Adamantina? Isso não significa que é impossível de chegar até ele?

- Eu poderia dizer como entrar na cela agora. - disse Rowena pensativamente. - No futuro, contudo... Salazar deve ter mudado as alas.

- Bem, se eu for lá agora e usar o vira-tempo! - disse Hermione avidamente. - Nós deveríamos ir para o futuro e encontrar Harry.

Ela se acomodou no assento. - Toque nisto e diga _mobiliarus_, e isso vai agir como uma chave de portal que levará vocês ao castelo dele. Leve Benjamin com vocês. Ele pode deixá-los dentro da cela, e usar a chave de portal para voltar.

Havia um sussurrar na aba da tenda. Benjamin colocou sua cara para dentro. - Você me chamou?

- Espiando, Ben? - Rowena sorriu. Então seu sorriso caiu ligeiramente. - Têm alguém ai com você?

- Bem, sim, mas eu não ia...

- Não - Rowena se endireitou ainda mais. - Deixe-o entrar!

Com um relance de desconcerto, Ben entrou na tenda e manteve aberta a aba para que Ron entrasse. Parecia que tinha começado a nevar, havia pequenas lascas brancas no cabelo escarlate de Ron. Ele olhou curioso o interior da tenda, observando cuidadosamente a mobília complicada e a coleção de armas penduradas nas paredes.

- Venha aqui! - disse Rowena a ele, e estendeu a mão.

Parecendo ainda mais curioso, ele obedeceu. Hermione o observou cruzar o quarto em direção à cama, suas mãos metidas nos bolsos e suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Você é um Adivinho. - disse Rowena de cara, olhando atentamente para ele. - Um sétimo filho.

Ron sacudiu suas mãos para fora do bolso em assombro. - Um o que?

- Um Adivinho. Eles não são comuns no seu tempo?

Hermione sentiu seu queixo cair. - Mas Ron odeia adivinhação!

- Ele não deve ter tido a professora adequada então. - disse Rowena serenamente.

- Ai esta uma verdade. - sorriu Ron, que parecia surpreso, mas não totalmente desagradado por acreditarem que ele tinha um inesperado talento.

- Deixe-me olhar para você! - disse Rowena, e Ron deu um passo à frente. De repente, ela levantou a mão, abaixou a cabeça dele e beijou-o ligeiramente na testa. - Seja muito cuidadoso! - ela disse. - Jure que você o será!

Parecendo muito alarmado, Ron se endireitou. - Eu, uh, eu serei. Eu prometo.

Rowena acenou. - Obrigada. - Ela se acomodou sob os travesseiros. - Você pode ir agora.

Ron acenou inquieto. - Certo. Eu... devo ir.

Ele se virou para sair, quase tropeçando em Benjamin, que pegou seu braço e o guiou para fora da tenda, e Ron continuou olhando por cima dos ombros para o interior da tenda até que a aba desta se fechou. Ginny tinha uma expressão de desconcerto em seu rosto. - Por que ele deveria tomar cuidado? Ele está em perigo?

- Ser um sétimo filho e um adivinho é um dom, e como todo dom, é uma faca de dois gumes. Parece-me que ele não tem sido treinado, mas com algum treino, ele pode ser poderoso. E poder atrai perigo.

- Nós não sabíamos. - disse Ginny, com convicção.

Rowena fechou os olhos como se estivesse exausta.

- Nós devemos ir! - disse Hermione suavemente. Ela chegou mais perto e, impulsivamente, se inclinou para agarrar as mãos de Rowena. - Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de nos perguntar, alguma coisa sobre o futuro?

Rowena sacudiu a cabeça. - o melhor é eu não saber, eu acho - Ela sorriu gentilmente para elas. - O futuro não pode ser tão ruim, pode? Se produziu vocês duas, e o seu amigo adivinho. E o seu Harry.

- E Draco. - disse Ginny firmemente.

- E ele também! - disse Rowena com a mesma doçura. Ela olhou em direção à janela. - Vocês devem ir.

Ginny se aproximou e agarrou as mãos de Rowena, comprimindo-as, parecendo que ia chorar. Então ela se virou e fugiu. Hermione olhou de relance depois que Ginny saiu e hesitou. Tinha alguma coisa pressionando sua mente. - Rowena... - ela começou.

- Sim?

- No passado... Quero dizer seu passado... Helga e Salazar... eles... eles alguma vez...- Sua voz sumiu. Sentindo-se muito estúpida, ela sabia que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. - Você sabe!

Os olhos azuis de Rowena cintilaram de cansaço. Ela se inclinou para frente e num sussurro conspirador, disse, - Você sabe! Eu sempre imaginei isso. Todos nós crescemos juntos, e Helga... Helga era muito bonita, e ela sempre o curou quando ele chegava machucado... eu sempre suspeitei que houvesse alguma coisa, mas eu nunca tive nenhuma prova. Eu vou lhe contar uma coisa, no entanto! - e pela primeira vez, Rowena realmente sorriu. - Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que podia dizer a ele o que fazer.

* * *

Pouco depois, um som de soluçar desesperado quebrou o silencio. Por um terrível momento, Draco achou que tinha vindo dele. Então ele percebeu que veio de Fleur. Contorcendo-se, ele pôde ver seu rosto, ela estava branca como papel, e as lágrimas corriam pelas suas bochechas.

Slytherin deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência. - Fleur, se você não pode se controlar, por favor, vá. Vá, e deite-se. Você precisa juntar forças. - Com um breve e miserável cumprimento de cabeça, Fleur saiu correndo do quarto.

- Mas ela não pode, pode? - Draco exigiu, levantando sua cabeça.

- Ela não pode o que?

- Juntar forças. Ela está morrendo! - Isso não era uma pergunta. - Não está!

- Todos nós vamos morrer. - Slytherin parecia entre mover-se ou não nessa parte da conversa, não pelo fato de estar segurando um garoto esparramando a seus pés que parecia que nunca mais ia levantar. - Ela esta apenas morrendo um pouco mais rápido do que o resto. Mas eu asseguro que ela sobreviverá o suficiente para fazer o que eu requeri a ela.

- E eu acho que sei o que é! - disse Draco. - Colocando nós dois em um quarto só, uma cama... o que você esta tentando fazer? Nós não somos algum tipo de cocker spaniels, sabe. Você não pode simplesmente tentar nos acasalar.

- Mas fazer isso me diverte. - disse Slytherin. - É claro, me divertiria também atirar vocês dois de cabeça numa pilha de escorpiões.

- Nos acasalando! - disse Draco apressadamente. Apenas metade de sua mente estava na conversa: a outra parte estava fazendo um tremendo esforço para se endireitar e pensando um tanto que urgentemente, isso dói. - Então eu vou correr até Fleur e ver se ela.

- Você vai ficar bem aqui. - A voz de Slytherin estalou como um chicote. - Eu ainda não terminei com você. Eu apenas comecei.

Slytherin fez um leve gesto com a mão esquerda, e Draco se viu de pé. Suas pernas o sustentavam apenas fracamente. Ele pôde sentir um suor frio correr pelo seu pescoço, frio e dolorido.

- Eu preciso de sua lealdade! - disse o Senhor das Cobras. - Sua obediência. Eu preciso de você. Mas, não é porque eu preciso de você que você manda em mim. Eu mando em você. O meu poder é que é grande.

- Eu tinha dito que você era fraco! - disse Draco. Ocultar seu conhecimento não parecia de grande importância. - E se você é tão forte, porque você precisou de nós para lutar com a Mantícora?

- Pergunta inteligente! - Slytherin não parecia nem um pouco desconcertado. - Eu não tenho meus poderes agora, é verdade. E é por isso que eu estou usando Fleur. Mas ela está quase drenada, não vai ser mais de muito uso para mim. E quando eu abrir o Orbe, meus poderes voltarão.

- Bem, então o que você esta esperando? - Draco estalou. Ele deduziu que o Orbe era o que Slytherin tinha tirado do corpo da mantícora.- Abra-o!

- Primeiro... - disse Slytherin. - O garoto Gryffindor tem que morrer.

Harry. Draco sentiu como se alguém tivesse aumentado a tristeza e solidão do quarto, e o espremido duramente. Então ele lembrou do olhar na cara de Harry quando ele disse. - Faça o que quiser com ele, eu não me importo. - E o olhar na cara dele quanto ele soube dos seus pais. Harry o odiava agora. Era só o que havia.

- O que tem a ver a morte de Harry com qualquer coisa?

- Enquanto o Orbe não for aberto, eu não terei meus poderes de volta. E enquanto eu não tiver meus poderes, eu não vou ser realmente eu mesmo, e os demônios não poderão vir cobrar a dívida que eu fiz há muito tempo. Eles não vêem a pessoa como ela realmente é. Eles sentem a essência da pessoa, a faisca-da-vida - e a minha esta no Orbe. Primeiro eu devo pagar os demônios com sangue, o sangue de um Herdeiro meu que seja também um magid. Então meus poderes poderão retornar para mim e a espada ser mantida. E o Inferno estará satisfeito.

O Inferno está satisfeito. Era o que o demônio havia dito a Draco em seu sonho, depois de dar a espada a ele. O sonho tinha sido verdadeiro - não era sua memória, mas de Slytherin, quando fez a mortal barganha.

- Você não pode matar Harry! - ele protestou.

O sorriso de Slytherin estreitou. - Você ainda o defende?

- Eu não estou defendendo ele. - Draco se endireitou. - Você não conhece a história? Ele derrotou o mais poderoso, e imortal feiticeiro de nossa época quando ele era um bebe. Sua vida é encantada, literalmente. Tem alguma proteção nele. Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia você simplesmente dizer _Avada Kedavra_ pra ele. O último cara que tentou isso há treze anos atrás viveu como uma lesma de banana na Bulgária até voltar ao seu corpo.

- Fleur tinha me dito. - disse Slytherin, parecendo pensativo. - Ela também me disse que seu Lorde das Trevas conseguiu retornar a seu corpo e atacar o garoto. Portanto ele deve ter achado um meio de retirar o feitiço.

- Bem, você deve saber! - estalou Draco. - Rabicho disse a Hermione que você o matou. Voldemort, quero dizer...

Slytherin bufou. - Não em todo. Nós nunca nos conhecemos na verdade. Eu simplesmente mandei que Rabicho o convencesse a trabalhar para mim. Não. - ele adicionou. - ... que eu não vá matá-lo quando eu tiver meus poderes de volta.

- Não há honra entre os ladrões? - questionou Draco.

- Isso não se aplica a um bruxo negro que apavora campos de Quadribol. - disse Slytherin. - Você vai aprender! - Ele sorriu friamente. - O que você acabou de me lembrar é bem interessante. Eu simplesmente ia mandar Fleur tentar matá-lo, mas pensando bem, pelo propósito do ritual a morte dele deve ser pelas minhas mãos. Um simples feitiço _sanguinus_ deve assegurar que eu possa fazê-lo sem dificuldades.

Draco fechou seus olhos. Havia um zumbido em suas orelhas e seu braço parecia ter sido rasgado por lobos selvagens.

- Você esta sofrendo. - disse Slytherin parecendo estranhamente curioso. - Não?

- Sim! - disse Draco apertando os dentes. - Você sabe que sim.

- Com certeza você conhece algum simples feitiço para a dor. Por que não se cura com magia? Você não é um magid? Você não é meu Herdeiro? Você pode curar-se com um só pensamento, é só deixar que eu lhe mostre como fazê-lo.

Draco balançou a cabeça. - Esqueça. Não incomoda tanto. Exceto nas horas em que realmente dói. Mas não, não estou interessado.

- Draco. - disse o Lorde das Cobras, e Draco se assustou um pouco. Era raro Slytherin falar seu nome - Você não pode resistir a usar seu poder. Você se sente perdendo sua alma, sua identidade. Mas que identidade você tem? A que foi dada por seu pai imposta por aqueles que você chama de amigos. Você nunca irá se entender. Você vê um mundo muito simples, como bem e mal.

- Eu já vi os dois! - disse Draco. - Maldade e bondade. Eu sei que existem.

- É claro que existem. O pacto que mantém o mundo junto exige os opostos: a luz e a escuridão, uniformidade e o caos, corpóreo e descorpóreo. Cada um precisa do outro para sobreviver. Sem demônios não haveria anjos. Sem Slytherin não haveria Gryffindor. Sem Draco Malfoy...

- Nenhum Harry Potter. - retrucou Draco. - Eu entendi, não sou estúpido.

- Então não se comporte como um. Você tem poderes que muitos matariam para ter. Use-os. Faça o que quiser com eles.

- Boa tentativa! - disse Draco asperamente. - Você não pode fazer o bem com poderes que vieram do inferno.

- Por que não? Existem anjos da morte, assim como anjos da destruição. E todo demônio já foi anjo alguma vez, e o será de novo um dia. Talvez você não seja nem um nem outro. Nem anjo nem demônio, nem puramente bom nem puramente mal, mas você é Herdeiro de Slytherin e você pertence a mim. Você tem poderes. Use-os.

- Por quê? - Draco exigiu, ele podia sentir sua face vermelha de raiva. - Então eu posso ser igual a você. Porque eu não tenho nenhum prazer em usá-los. Talvez você goste de usar poderes do Inferno, mas eu não. Eu não me sentiria feliz me tornando igual a você. Entendeu?

- E você esta feliz agora? - a voz de Slytherin tinha caído varias oitavas, voltando a ser sedosa e quieta. - Eu poderia fazê-la te amar! - ele disse, e Draco encolheu. - A poção do amor foi insatisfatória, eu sei, desde de que ela soube que era falsidade. Teve o efeito de um castigo no fim das contas. Mas eu poderia fazer ela te amar e não notar a diferença.

Draco fechou os olhos, vendo Hermione em seu vestido vermelho, quando ela tinha vindo falar com ele na clareira dos dragões, recordando o olhar na face dela, tristeza misturada com desejo, e a traidora sensação que ele sentira, sabendo que aquela emoção era por ele. Colocando de lado a memória de Hermione - Há um preço! - ele disse. - Para felicidade como essa.

- Há um preço para tudo. - disse Slytherin. - Para toda vantagem dada a você, você irá pagar. Para sua aparência, um preço. Pelos seus talentos, um preço. Pela sua força, um preço. Pelo segundo em que você voltou à vida, um preço. Você esta em débito com a balança das coisas, Draco Malfoy. Você tem ganhado mais do que merece. Você terá que pagar esse preço servindo. Servindo a mim. É para isso que você está destinado. Lute contra isso, e você pagará de novo, e perderá o caminho. O que você acha que acontecerá com seu dom se você não usá-lo?

Draco ouviu a voz de seu pai em sua cabeça. O que acontece com um relógio se você dá corda para trás? Ele quebra.

- Cale-se! - Draco ouviu sua voz como se viesse de muito longe, forçada através da tagarelice de sua boca . - Eu não quero mais te ouvir.

- Então não ouça mais! - disse Slytherin. – Veja!

Ele se virou e apontou a mão para a distante parede onde estava apoiado o pesado biombo entalhado, o brilho do entalhe dos dragões brilhava tanto que chagava a doer nos olhos de Draco, e os desenhos eram tão polidos que pareciam terem sido feitos com uma lixa. Uma faísca voou das mãos de Slytherin e o biombo caiu, e sua queda revelou o que estava escondido atrás dele.

Era um espelho. Draco deu alguns passos à frente, fitando curioso. Conforme ele se aproximou, o espelho pareceu crescer em tamanho e familiaridade. Era tão alto quanto ele, moldado como um diamante e com uma grande moldura de ouro, estando agora a dois largos passos de distancia de Draco. Um grande talento em esculturas tinha sido empregado na obra, que parecia viva com formas de folhas e animais. Acima do cume do espelho, estavam entalhadas as palavras: _Nasce Te Ipsum_.

Isso parecia, ele percebeu, com o espelho de Ojesed – que ele só tinha visto uma vez em Hogwarts, já sabendo o que era aquilo e o que veria nele, e o que Hermione não veria. Mas essa imagem estava queimada a ferro em seu cérebro - como, ele imaginou que aquilo poderia ser uma espécie de tortura?

- Você sabe, tem uma característica minha, eu realmente gosto de me olhar no espelho. Pode me chamar de insano, mas...

- Você não é insano. Apenas muito, muito irritante. - Slytherin estendeu a mão e agarrou Draco pelo braço, arrastando-o até ele ficar de frente para o espelho, fitando seus pés. - Esse espelho não é o que você pensa. - disse Slytherin atrás dele, seu frio hálito na nuca de Draco fez com que ele estremecesse. - Esse não é o espelho de Ojesed, que mostra os desejos de seu coração. Esse espelho foi feito na mesma hora que aquele, para ser seu oposto. Esse espelho não mostra o que você quer, pelo contrário. - Sua mão deslizou pelo pescoço de Draco até chegar ao queixo e forçá-lo a levantar o rosto. - Esse espelho é chamado de espelho do Julgamento, e mostra o que você realmente é...

O que você realmente é.

Um estremecimento parecido com um raio atingiu Draco, e ele tentou fugir, mas Slytherin segurou-o como com uma garra de ferro, seu braço na garganta de Draco. - Não, eu não quero olhar!

- Você vai olhar.

- Não vou.

- Abra os olhos! - silvou o Lorde das Cobras e sacudiu Draco.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram lentamente.

E ele olhou.

* * *

Saindo da tenda de Rowena, o brilho do céu azul e frio doeu nos olhos de Ginny. Ela procurou por Ron, inquieta, e o viu quase que imediatamente - como sempre, seus cabelos de fogo marcavam-no como a um farol. Ele estava sentado em um longo banco de madeira, conversando animadamente com um grupo de...

- Veelas? - Disse Ginny arregalando seus olhos em surpresa. - Aqui?

- Elas vêm perambulando por aqui desde que o Senhor das Cobras foi derrotado! - disse Benjamin, que tinha aparecido atrás dela em silencio. Havia pequenos flocos de neve no seu cabelo escuro. - Ninguém parece conseguir fazê-las ir embora.

Hermione saiu da tenda atrás de Ginny, fechando a aba da tenda atrás de si. Ela devia ter ouvido a ultima observação de Benjamin porque ela bufou.

- Não parece que Ron esteja tentando seriamente. - ela estalou - Não é?

Ginny tinha que concordar. Ron parecia que estava tendo o tempo de sua vida, rodeado de lindas garotas que estavam todas olhando para ele e o admirando. Suas bochechas estavam intensamente vermelhas com o frio e ele estava gesticulando animadamente enquanto falava, descrevendo elaboradas parábolas no ar com as mãos. - Ele está provavelmente dizendo a elas que ele inventou a pontuação. - Hermione adicionou irritada. - Ou a roda. Ou...

Benjamin arregalou seus negros olhos. - Você quer dizer que ele não é realmente o Ministro da Magia mais novo de todos os tempos?

Ginny riu enquanto Hermione crepitava de indignação - Que! Ron? Honestamente!

- Oh, vai Hermione, isso é inofensivo. - Ginny riu.

- Não é! - Hermione exclamou, e atiçou Benjamin no ombro. - Vai... vai lá buscar ele.

Dando um grande olhar de "Por que eu?", Benjamin afastou-se em direção a Ron.

Ginny deu uma risadinha, mas parou quando percebeu que Hermione ainda estava eriçada por todos os lados como um gato zangado. - Hermione realmente... - ela disse, tão diplomaticamente quanto pôde. - Você não pode perder as estribeiras tanto quanto olha para os seus garotos, você sabe. Bem, menos o Harry.

- Eu não... - Hermione começou indignada, então parou e sorriu arrependida. - Oh, ok. Eu sei o que quer dizer. É que... bem, Ron. E ele é meu melhor amigo, e ele merece coisa melhor do que um bando de veelas imprestáveis e cabeças ocas. - Ela riu - Não necessariamente imprestáveis, mas você sabe... Eu apenas quero que ele tenha alguém tão maravilhoso quanto ele é. Eu quero que ele tenha o melhor.

- Oh! - Ginny sentiu um estouro de afeição por Hermione. Com todas as brigas, algumas vezes era difícil de lembrar o quanto Hermione e Ron se gostavam. Mas eles se gostavam - Isso não se estende a Draco também?

- O que você quer dizer? - Hermione perguntou, E Ginny se virou para olhá-la. Seus cílios escuros reluziam na brancura: cinza, e neve, e sua suave pele pálida brilhava sob a luz do sol. O Lincanto cintilou em sua garganta. Ela parecia muito bonita, e muito controlada. Ginny mordeu seu lábio e começou. - Bem, é o que eu quis dizer, eu e Draco... Se houver um eu e Draco... e eu não estou segura de que exista... mas se existir...

- Ginny! - disse Hermione firmemente, inclinando-se para frente e beijando-a na testa. - Você é a melhor.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? - disse Ron aparecendo junto a Benjamin. - Todos estão ganhando beijos? Eu também não devo ganhar um?

- Apenas se Benjamin quiser beijá-lo. - disse Hermione severamente.

Benjamin parecia horrorizado. Aparentemente ele ainda não tinha percebido que, como Herdeiro de Gryffindor, ele seria chamado a fazer extremos sacrifícios.

- Eu estou surpresa que você não tenha arranjado nenhuma delas para beijá-lo. - riu Ginny, apontando com o rosto para as veelas.

Ron parecia mal-humorado. - Eu estava apenas explicando quadribol...

- Você falou a elas que você inventou o quadribol. - acrescentou Benjamin pesarosamente.

- Sim, bem... - Ron estava agora vermelho por outro motivo além do frio. - Eu não quis dizer nada antes, mas o que é que vocês duas estão vestindo, de qualquer modo?

Ginny olhou para baixo e analisou ela mesma. Hermione fez o mesmo. As duas estavam vestindo os vestidos de inverno que Rowena tinha criado para elas. Ginny, por sua vez, estava muito agradecida por ter alguma coisa para vestir além do seu débil pijama de verão cinza. O vestido era feito de uma lã fina e sedosa, e ela tinha certeza de que ele tinha sido enfeitiçado para não ser grosseiro nem espetar a pele, mas ser um tanto macio. Ela amou o verde profundo do dela, demais.

- Eu acho que eles são muito bonitos. - disse Hermione atirando seu cabelo às costas.

- Você está ótima! - disse Ron a ela, e virou para dar um olhar severo a Ginny. - O seu está muito apertado. Ela não poderia ter te dado alguma coisa mais...frouxa?

- Esse é o corte deles. - fungou Ginny. - Você é que esta com ciúmes porque não conseguiu nada para vestir.

Ron bufou zombeteiramente. - Como o que? Collants, ou o que seja que eles vestem aqui?

Benjamin virou-se para ele.

- Não há nada de errado nos collants. - Ron completou depressa.

- Já basta! - Hermione rolou os olhos. - Todos, segurem-se em mim! - ela anunciou, - Agora! - e Ginny depressa alcançou o braço de Hermione, vendo Ron e Benjamin fazer o mesmo. Hermione tocou o Lincanto em seu pescoço - _Mobiliarus_! - ela disse, e o mundo rodou e desapareceu em sombras.

* * *

Fleur olhou rapidamente quando a porta do quarto se abriu bruscamente e Draco entrou. Ele parecia diferente. Não de alguma maneira perceptível aos olhos. Mas havia uma ferocidade em seu olhar, e sua pele estava mortalmente pálida. Ele parecia com alguém que teve terríveis pesadelos em seqüência e não está bem certo de que já tivesse acordado.

- Aquela criatura trouxe seu drink. - ela disse fracamente gesticulando com seu queixo na direção da pequena mesa de frente ao fogo, onde estavam incrivelmente, uma fileira de altos copos com álcool e lotada com pequenos guarda-chuvas verdes. Os copos estavam claramente enfeitiçados para que o frio do gelo se mantivesse.

- Bem, eu estou condenado! - disse Draco fitando. Então ele riu. – Literalmente. - ele adicionou andando a passos largos até o fogo. Atirou um guarda-chuva longe e bebeu um copo.

Fleur se sentou e encarou - Draco, o que você está fazendo?

- Ficando bêbado. - ele disse, batendo o copo na mesa - O que é que parece?

- Isso é uma boa idéia?

- Isso é uma boa idéia? - Ele ecoou estreitando seus olhos - O que, você não acha que eu mereço alguns momentos de diversão? Eu queria quebrar os momentos de morte e caos.

- Ele lhe mostrou o espelho? - Perguntou Fleur encarando.

Draco riu. Parecia um explosivo e quebradiço som. - Que espelho? Eu não sei do que você esta falando. Ele queimou um buraco no meu braço, então me arrastou para fora para me mostrar o exército. Eu o comandarei. Dementadores, lobisomens, vampiros e criaturas com chifres de madeira saindo pelas orelhas... É como um clube de relacionamentos para pessoas realmente cruéis que são solitárias e com nauseantes relacionamentos.

- Draco, você esta se sentindo bem?

Ele devorou outro Mai Tai.

Fleur mordeu o lábio e estendeu sua mão. - Por favor... sente-se aqui.

- Próximo a você? - Draco de repente jogou o copo, agora vazio, na lareira. Ele estourou e o fogo se espalhou pelo álcool que respingou. - Melhor não. Ou terei que beijar um dementador. E pelo jeito que as coisas vão, terei que ficar por ai pelo próximo milênio.

- Milênio?

- É. Eu vou viver para sempre. Você não ouviu. Eu devo viver para sempre com Slytherin. O qual eu acho vê algum prazer nisso, mas eu desde que o conheci há uma semana já não o suporto, eu não estou tão ansioso como ele. Mas pelo menos meu uniforme não é cinza. Você gosta?

Ele tirou suas armas. Fleur, que não o tinha visto vestir alguma coisa diferente, olhou questionadora. - É preto. Tudo que você veste é preto. Você parece o mesmo de sempre.

-Bem, você não está determinada a dificultar as coisas. - Ele deixou as armas caírem e andou até ela. Ela podia ver sua imagem refletida nas dilatadas pupilas dele. Ele levantou a mão e colocou-a abaixo do queixo dela, forçando sua cabeça para cima. Ele cheirava álcool e raiva, e suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto que depois de um momento ele a deixou ir. - Se você esta pensando que vai viver para sempre... - ele sussurrou. - Você não vai.

Ela sentiu lágrimas invadindo seus olhos. - Eu sei.

- Ótimo, eu odeio dar más notícias!

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu duas gotas de lágrima rolar pelas suas bochechas. Normalmente, ela ficaria envergonhada por chorar na frente dos outros, mas ela estava muito cansada para se preocupar. Ele tirou sua mão do queixo dela.

- Alegre-se! - ele disse num tom que a fez pensar em uma ironia envolta em uma luva de ceda. – _Mariposus._ - ele sussurrou, e ela viu, seus olhos se arregalando, uma luz multicolorida saindo dos dedos dele. A luz se transformou em centenas de brilhantes borboletas, esvoaçando e mergulhando no ar, e ela virou sua cabeça para vê-las, lembrando como Draco tinha entrado no seu quarto na escola e as borboletas que ele tinha conjurado tinham aparecido em seus ombros e mãos.

Ela analisou-o, tentando ver se ele lembrava também, mas seus olhos estavam pretos e indecifráveis. – _Incêndio!_ - ele sussurrou. Fleur endureceu de horror quando as dezenas de borboletas coloridas viraram chamas, parecendo minúsculas estrelas cadentes. Draco olhou para ela, o reflexo das chamas aparecendo nos olhos dele.

- Isso é horrível! - ela disse rapidamente enquanto as últimas borboletas morriam.

- Olha quem esta falando. - Sua capa desatou. Ele deu um passo para trás e fechou o botão, que era de bronze moldado com duas serpentes com os rabos vinculados. Ele deu um frio sorriso a ela. - E com essa agradável lembrança para lhe aquecer. Eu vou embora.

- Embora? Aonde você vai? - Ela estava assombrada pelo tom de voz dele. Pelo comportamento malévolo que Draco vinha tendo, ela não queria ficar sozinha.

- Fazer uma pequena visita a Harry. Coletar algum sangue. Seu Mestre precisa disso para um encanto. Algumas pessoas colecionam moedas, ele coleciona sangue, a prova de que seus prisioneiros são fracos. - Terminado de por sua capa, ele deixou suas mãos caírem. -Agora existe um cara que realmente sabe como fazer seu próprio divertimento.

- Não vá! - ela sussurrou sem saber realmente o que estava dizendo. A exaustão dificultava a ela, focar sua visão devidamente.

- Ficar? Com você? Que fofo! - Andando em direção à porta, ele parou junto a ela, inclinou-se para frente e pôs o cabelo dela para trás da orelha, acariciando suas bochechas levemente com seus dedos gelados. Ela sentiu sua respiração contra seu pescoço quando ele começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. - O sangue que eu estou para pegar... está em suas mãos também.

Ela estremeceu sem falar nada quando ele tirou sua mão e se virou andando em direção à saída, batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

_Demônios! _Mostrou-se ser um livro tão longo, detalhado e quase incompreensível que Narcissa logo se desesperou em fazer qualquer tipo de senso útil dele. Eram cinco horas da tarde e ele estava apenas em Abbadon, Rei do Abismo. _Abbadon é o chefe dos demônios da sétima hierarquia, o rei dos gafanhotos , ou dos demônios-insetos (descritos como tendo corpos de cavalos de guerra alados e as caudas envenenadas e curvadas de escorpiões) Como descrito em Revelações, Abbadon abre o portão do abismo e libera sobre a Terra seu enxame de demônios gafanhoto..._

Narcissa bateu a cabeça sobre a mesa. Por que não? Não tinha ninguém por perto para vê-la. - Demônios Gafanhotos! - ela gemeu. - Dá um tempo!

- Demônios gafanhotos não são nenhuma piada! - veio uma voz seca atrás dela. - Eles podem realmente arruinar um piquenique.

Ela se virou, sua mão em sua garganta, e viu uma cabeça familiar e ombros flutuando na lareira. Os olhos escuros reparando nela estreitamente.

- Severus! - ela disse. - Você me assustou.

- Me desculpe. - Snape inclinou sua cabeça. Ele sempre teve um conjunto quase arcaico de conduta elegante, ela lembrou disto do tempo em que ele e Lucius eram íntimos. Ele não era do tipo que beijava mãos, mas ele se curvaria e se levantaria para uma mulher quando eles entrassem numa sala. Isso sempre a tinha afetado com seu estranho e de outra forma, muito severo comportamento. - Eu estava procurando por...

- Sirius?

Snape ligeiramente olhou muito sagaz. - Sim.

- Bem, ele não está aqui. E eu não sei quando ele vai voltar. Posso passar a ele sua mensagem?

Snape hesitou por um momento, então acenou brevemente. - Eu achei que ele pudesse querer saber que eu traduzi as letras de fogo na parede da cela onde... - Sua voz morreu.

- Onde Lucius morreu? Você pode dizer isso, Severus.

- Onde ele foi assassinado. - Snape levantou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. - Era um encantamento para banir demônios.

- Você quer dizer um encantamento para invocar demônios.

- Não, eu quis dizer o que disse. Eu acho que ele deve ter chamado alguma coisa, não gostou do que viu, e tentou bani-la. Em vão. Eu acredito que a maldição de banimento é específica para cada demônio da mesma forma, mas, como Sirius pegou emprestado meu texto de demonologia, eu não posso fazer uma comparação.

- Ah! - disse Narcissa. - Bem. - Ela pegou o pergaminho, e depois de um momento de hesitação, Snape abriu mão dele. - Eu o darei a Sirius quando ele retornar.

- Muito bem.

Narcissa sentou por um momento, encarando o pergaminho em suas mãos. Então ela se levantou, foi até a sala de visitas, e com um rápido – _Alohomora! -_ Abriu o alçapão que dava acesso às masmorras.

Ela nunca gostou muito dos corredores debaixo da Mansão Malfoy, e eles eram ainda piores quando ela estava sozinha e num estado de tensão no qual se encontrava atualmente. Ela segurou sua varinha no alto, tentando espalhar sua iluminação. Ela respirou fundo quando alcançou o portão das masmorras antes de puxá-lo para que abrisse. O portão soltou um clamor enferrujado que levou arrepios a sua espinha.

O demônio estava acordado, como ela esperava. Ela duvidava muito que tal criatura sequer dormisse. Ele a encarou com rápidos olhos vermelhos quando ela se aproximou da cela.

Sem rodeios, ela parou de súbito na frente dele e disse: - Demônio. O que você quer?

Seus olhos rápidos se arregalaram. - O que qualquer prisioneiro quer? Ser livre.

- Não posso te libertar. Mas posso mandá-lo de volta ao Inferno.

Sua pequena face deformada refletiu sua dúvida. - Você faria isso? Por quê?

- Porque eu quero fazer um trato com você. - Eu te mandarei de volta ao Inferno, em troca de um favor seu.

A face do demônio se esticou num rasgo como se fosse rir.- Um trato, eh? Diga mais... Sou todo ouvidos.

* * *

A viagem para o futuro era muito parecida com o que tinha sido a viagem para o passado.

A Chave de Portal depositou Rony, Ginny, Hermione e Benjamin nos degraus da frente do Castelo de Slytherin. Hermione e Rony tropeçaram para frente, mas se mantiveram de pé; Benjamin e Ginny aterrissaram mais graciosamente, levemente como gatos.

Uma vez dentro, o castelo tinha uma estagnação, uma espécie de sentimento tipo Bela Adormecida, como se ele estivesse preso fora do tempo. Nenhuma corrente de ar movia as tapeçarias quando eles aceleraram atrás de Benjamin, através dos estreitos corredores de pedra, nenhum som de pássaros veio através das janelas abertas e sem vidros. Não houve necessidade nenhuma de desativar qualquer proteção: a porta estava aberta.

Eles entraram na cela e Hermione quase gritou: as paredes eram exatamente da cor azul que ela tinha visualizado nas visões de Harry. Ela mal viu a desordem de estranha e pesada mobília em todo o lugar, a cintilante tapeçaria. A idéia de que ela podia estar no mesmo espaço em que Harry estava, só que há mil anos atrás, a fez ficar desesperada. Ela puxou Rony e Ginny em direção a ela, unindo seus braços com eles, praticamente esquecendo de dizer adeus a Benjamin. Foi Ginny que o puxou para ela e o beijou na bochecha em agradecimento. Ele ficou rosado, e então Ginny virou o Vira-Tempo e a sala, tapeçaria, as paredes brilhantes e o envergonhado Herdeiro de Gryffindor desapareceram na névoa prateada.

Não foi tão ruim desta vez – frio, sem ar e intenso, mas Hermione manteve o abraço apertado em Rony e Ginny. Quando o mundo finalmente se acertou de novo, ela ainda estava de pé, seus braços unidos aos dos outros. Ela abriu seus olhos.

A sala era a mesma. Paredes azuis. A mesma tapeçaria, embotada pelo tempo e pelos anos agora. A mesma mobília. E ali, contra a parede mais distante, estava Harry sentado.

Ele parecia exatamente como ela o vira na visão: braços acorrentados atrás de si, coberto de sangue, rasgado e arranhado. Mas ele estava vivo, e encarando eles com assombro. Ela correu pela sala e lançou-se sobre ele, atirando seus braços em volta dele. Sua camisa estava rasgada, cheia de sangue seco e isso arranhou seus dedos. Ela sentiu os músculos de suas costas se contraírem quando ele lutou pra mover suas mãos para frente, para poder passar seus braços em volta dela, e poder colar seu peito a ela. Sua face estava pressionada contra o cabelo dela. – Hermione! - ele disse, sua voz explodindo de descrença e assombro. - _Hermione..._

- Sou eu! - Ela disse, abraçando-o com mais força. Ela podia ver, sobre seu ombro, o que o prendia: duas claras algemas em seus pulsos presos por uma pesada corrente que era ligada com o que parecia ser um largo grampo de Adamantino que se prendia ao chão. A visão a apavorou. Ela queria, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, ser capaz de libertá-lo, e ela não podia imaginar como isso poderia ser feito. Tentando não pensar nisso, ela recuou, e beijou o rosto de Harry impetuosamente, sujando-se, entretanto, com sangue e sujeira, e acariciou seu cabelo. - Sou eu... Você deveria saber que eu o encontraria.

- Eu tinha esperanças que você o faria. - ele disse, sua voz seca e tensa, abafada contra seu cabelo. - Eu senti tanto sua falta. Eu achei que tinha ouvido sua voz esta manhã, dizendo meu nome, e eu pensei_ isso deve significar que eu estou morrendo_, ouvindo o que mais queria ouvir antes de eu...

- Shh. - Ela beijou sua boca para calá-lo. - Harry, eu te amo.

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo.

Eles se sentaram presos um ao outro, por um longo tempo, os braços de Hermione firmemente em volta dele. Finalmente, ela o deixou e se sentou mais afastada.

- Já era hora de você deixar esse pobre rapaz tomar algum ar. - disse Rony, sua voz vindo de trás dela.

Hermione olhou para cima, Harry fez o mesmo. Um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto quando ele viu Rony e Ginny. Ele parecia não saber se ria ou se chorava. - Eu não posso _acreditar_ que vocês, caras, também estão aqui. - ele disse.

- Vamos, você sabia que nós viríamos atrás de você. - Disse Rony amigavelmente, sorrindo amplamente para Harry. - Nós somos seus amigos. Nós não deixaríamos nada acontecer a você. Bem... - ele adicionou, levando em conta o inegável estado sangrento de Harry -... excetuando o aprisionamento e os horríveis machucados, claro.

Harry balançou a cabeça. - Não é meu sangue.

- Bem, eu odiaria ver o estado do outro cara. - Disse Rony, olhando impressionado. - O que você fez, esfolou ele? - Ele sorriu. - Foi o Malfoy?

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu como se ele tivesse sido apagado de seu rosto.

Rony parecia preocupado. - Você não matou Malfoy, matou? Isso vai ser difícil de explicar quando nós voltarmos para casa. Você vai pegar uma detenção com certeza.

- Onde está Draco? - perguntou Ginny, ajoelhando no outro lado de Harry e tocando seu ombro levemente.

- Ele está provavelmente em outra cela, certo? - disse Hermione, sentindo um mal estar espetar suas costelas. - Certo, Harry?

Harry suspirou, e inclinou sua cabeça para trás. - Eu não matei Malfoy. - Ele disse, um pouco amargamente.

Então ele contou toda a história do que aconteceu nos últimos dois dias, desde acordar no clã de Adamantino, até Fleur vir salvá-los, ponto no qual foi interrompido tanto por Ginny quando por Hermione falando precipitadas, e fazendo barulhos de desaprovação. - Fleur? Mas... ela é… ela é uma… - Hermione começou.

- Uma o que? - exigiu Rony, parecendo altamente entretido.

- Uma vagabunda! - anunciou Ginny, as orelhas rosadas. - Bem, ela é! - ela adicionou defensivamente, percebendo o olhar divertido de Rony. - Draco me disse que ela praticamente o seqüestrou e implorou por sexo e... - a voz dela morreu, percebendo agora como isso soava.

- Essa é a versão _dele._ - Rony bufou. - Implorou a ele por sexo... é, claro!

- Ela é diabólica. - disse Harry.

Todos se viraram e olharam para ele. - O que? - Perguntou Rony.

- Ela é diabólica! - disse Harry e começou a explicá-los sobre a viagem através do labirinto, os guardas que mudavam de forma, e o que esperava através da porá de adamantina. Quando ele chegou na parte da luta com a mantícora Hermione ficou pálida e sentiu como se fosse ficar doente, lembrando da imagem dos Animais Mágicos, do animal com duas filas de dentes navalhados, seu ferrão mortal. - Ela estava junto com Slytherin. Era tudo uma armadilha para nos fazer matar a mantícora para ele. Uma vez morta, os dois se mostraram juntos e Slytherin mandou os guardas me arrastar para fora.

A mão de Hermione voou até sua boa. Se uma mantícora estava morta, então Slytherin tinha o Orbe. E se ele tinha o Orbe...

- Eu não posso acreditar que Fleur faria isso! - Ginny exclamou. - Quero dizer, eu imaginaria que mesmo ela tinha _algum_ escrúpulo. Embora, aparentemente não.

Rony parecia igualmente chocado. - Oh, cara. Eu queria poder por minhas mãos nela. Não desta maneira, porém. - ele protestou rapidamente, sob o olhar de Hermione.

- E Draco? - Ginny exigiu. - Ele está em outra cela? Slytherin o machucou?

Harry abaixou os olhos. - Não exatamente.

Houve um curto silêncio. _Algo está errado_, Hermione pensou. Ela se inclinou para frente e pôs sua mão na bochecha de Harry, gentilmente virando sua cabeça para encará-la. - Harry, amor, o que é?

- É sobre Malfoy. - Disse Harry. – Ele...

_Um rangido._

Uma súbita seqüência de sons dividiu o ar na cela. Hermione deu uma olhada rapidamente para a direção de onde vinha o som, e viu um largo quadrado escuro começar a aparecer na parede mais distante.

- Oh, inferno. - Harry ficou branco. - Alguém está vindo. Vocês precisam cair fora daqui.

Ginny se levantou e pegou o Vira-Tempo, mas Rony saltou antes dela e alcançou sua mão.

- Não. Não podemos deixar Harry.

- A Capa de Invisibilidade. - disse Hermione, desesperadamente. – Rony...

Mas Rony já tinha pegado a capa. Hermione se levantou num salto quando Rony recuou até a parede. Ela e Ginny se agacharam perto dele e ele jogou a capa sobre os três bem no momento em que o espaço escuro na parede distante abriu em toda sua extensão e Slytherin entrou, trajando vestes verdes e pretas que Hermione recordava de seu primeiro encontro. E depois dele vieram dois guardas, envoltos em vestes cinzas.

E depois deles, Draco.

* * *

Várias horas se passaram, E Lupin estava entediado. Ele tinha comido todo seu chocolate, e jogado vários jogos de Jogo da Velha com ele mesmo, rabiscando numa embalagem vazia de doce. E no meio tempo, Sirius estava chegando a lugar nenhum com sua pá. Sendo Sirius, claro, ele não admitiria isso.

Finalmente, Lupin atirou de lado a vareta com que esteve desenhando imagens rudes e divertidas na sujeira, e se levantou. - Sirius! - ele berrou. - Isso está ficando ridículo. Você vai me deixar ajudá-lo?

Sirius largou a pá e irritadamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Ótimo. Vá em frente.

Lupin ficou de pé. Com séria deliberação ele desatou a capa de viagem cinza que estava vestindo, a colocou no chão, caminhou até a árvore e pôs suas mãos de cada lado do tronco.

E empurrou.

_Rrrri p_.

A árvore foi arrancada do chão tão facilmente como se fosse um nabo. Lupin estava a desenraizando. Respirando pesado, ele empurrou para os lados, e ela caiu no chão com um barulho alto e deslocando o ar ruidosamente a sua volta, seu tronco descansando no topo da parede. As raízes da árvore foram levantas para cima e o espaço escuro debaixo dela foi revelado.

Lupin se virou, tirando a poeira de suas mãos, para ver Sirius o encarando, e murmurando sob sua respiração. Lupin, com sua audição sensível, foi capaz de distinguir várias palavras claramente_: exibido, irritante, força super-humana de lobisomem meu..._

- Ahem... - ele interrompeu. - Não estamos com o tempo curto? - ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Ou apenas com o pavio curto?

Sirius retornou o sorriso, e então ajoelhou. O oco espaço debaixo da árvore tinha obviamente sido projetado por um homem: era raso e reto com pedras para manter longe a umidade. Quando Lupin se aproximou, ele percebeu o agudo cintilar de luz do lado de algum metal dentro do buraco. Era algum tipo de longa caixa de jóias, que Sirius pegou e segurou na luz. Muito transparente para ser Adamantina, Lupin suspeitava que era feita de algum tipo de variante do adamante. Uma expressão ansiosa cruzou o rosto de Sirius quando ele virou a caixa, correndo seus polegares através do material liso, e parou com seu polegar numa escura e irregular forma de fechadura. Alcançando seu bolso, Sirius puxou uma chave de prata engastada com pedras vermelhas e deslizou a ponta da chave para dentro.

A caixa estalou e se abriu tão prontamente como se tivesse sido fechada apenas ontem. Pondo-a no chão, Sirius abriu a tampa, e levantou o objeto que estava dentro. Era longo, tão longo quanto seu braço, e feito de prata. A bainha para uma espada, gravada em seu todo com brilhantes desenhos de flores, animais e folhas que inundavam juntas intricadamente a forma da palavra _Gryffindor_.

* * *

Draco parecia o mesmo, mas não o mesmo.

Suas roupas eram diferentes, ainda que não fosse isso, não exatamente. Ele vestia preto como sempre: camisa e calças pretas, bostas pretas, capa preta, ainda que sua capa tivesse o forro branco prateado e fosse presa ao tórax por correntes cruzadas, de bronze, na forma de serpentes. O branco do forro da capa contrastava com o preto das roupas e combinados faziam ele parecer irreal, mais como uma peça de xadrez do que como uma pessoa. De fato, ele parecia como se tivesse sido refinado até seus mais essenciais elementos, como se tudo de desnecessário tivesse sido queimado. Pele branca, olhos negros, cabelo prateado, e o ouro da corrente do Feitiço Essencial brilhando em sua garganta.

Ele parou ombro a ombro com o Lorde das Cobras, e em suas botas, eles eram quase da mesma altura. Slytherin estendeu a mão para o ombro de Draco, e Hermione, que lembrava do sofrimento agonizante que era tocá-lo, quis gritar por ele, mas não o fez.

- Draco! - Ele disse. - Eu vou deixar isso com você. Você sabe o que fazer.

Draco inclinou a cabeça e caminhou para frente, cruzando a sala até Harry. Os guardas o seguiram, tão silenciosos quanto fantasmas. Harry levantou a cabeça quando Draco se aproximou, olhando para ele firmemente, e não mudou sua expressão quando Draco agachou graciosamente na frente dele, então seus olhares estavam no mesmo nível. Sua face estava pálida e imóvel, mas seus olhos estavam vivos; eles se encontraram e sustentaram o olhar: os olhos verdes de Harry e prata, a cor do Lorde das Cobras.

- Bem, Potter. - ele disse finalmente, e o tom lento de sua voz enviou setas de fogo frio através das veias de Hermione. - Parece que você se meteu numa boa dificuldade aqui.

- Eu não me meti nisso, Malfoy. - Harry disse igualmente. - Você sim.

- Você não devia ter matado o basilisco no segundo ano. - disse Draco, no mesmo tom de conversa, como se Harry não tivesse falado. - Você realmente irritou o velho Slythie. Se você não tivesse feito isso, talvez ele o deixasse vivo, mas agora... - Draco forjou um sorriso quando Harry fez um movimento involuntário em sua direção, e as algemas de Adamantina chacoalharam. - Vamos apenas dizer que eu não gostaria de estar em _suas _correntes

- Ontem você estava nas minhas correntes. - disse Harry justamente. - Mas eu creio que você achou uma maneira de sair, não achou, Malfoy? Seu bastardo traidor. - ele adicionou, sem expressão, como se tivesse apenas dito _Bom dia!_

- Não me diga que você está se sentindo traído, Potter! - Draco sorriu forçosamente. - Isso é _adorável_

Harry revirou os olhos. - Olha, podemos pular a parte do escárnio obrigatório e apenas pular rapidamente para o ponto desta pequena visita?

- Talvez o escárnio _seja_ o ponto da minha visita. - disse Draco sem mudar o tom. - É certamente a parte divertida. Ainda que possivelmente não seja de onde você está sentado. Diga-me um pouco mais sobre o quão traído você se sente, por quê não o fazê-lo? Os laços radiantes de nossa amizade se despedaçaram, e tudo mais. Diga-me o quanto você sente minha falta.

- Eu não posso. - Harry disse. - Eu não cheguei na parte de Aritmancia onde nós cobrimos números tão pequenos que eles não existem até o ano que vem.

- Isto é! - Draco disse, - assumindo que para você, haverá um ano que vem. Ou até mesmo uma semana que vem. Vamos encarar isso, Potter, até mesmo o conceito de _hoje a noite _não parece um com o qual você estará tendo qualquer conhecimento sobre.

As correntes de Harry tilintaram quando ele se inclinou para a parede com um suspiro exasperado. - Olha, o que você _quer_, Malfoy?

- O que eu quero? A paz mundial, Potter. Um casaco de camurça que não fique arruinado na chuva. Uma vassoura que vá a velocidade Mach 2. Oh, e um pouco do seu sangue.

- Meu _sangue_?

Draco se virou e olhou sobre o ombro para um dos guardas de cinza, sem face. - Tire a algema do pulso. - ele disse, e enquanto o guarda colocava suas mãos em Harry, Draco sorriu maliciosamente de novo. - Seu pulso _esquerdo_.

Hermione sentiu seu coração afundar em seu estômago. Aquele sorriso... Ela não via aquele tipo de sorriso no rosto de Draco a meses. Era um tipo sujo e infantil, divertido sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que ele tinha dado no terceiro ano quando ele parou no hall para dizer a ela que seus dentes eram tão grandes que os Druidas poderiam usá-los como local para adoração, e todos os Sonserinos riram.

Ela se perguntou se eles ririam agora. Provavelmente.

Ela não podia imaginar como Harry mantinha tal expressão de indiferença enquanto o guarda estendia suas mãos e nada gentilmente, fez algo que soltou o seu pulso esquerdo da algema. Se fosse ela, teria gritado para Draco, chutado ele com seus pés. Ela queria fazer isso agora, tanto quanto queria correr até lá e colocar suas mãos em seus ombros e forçá-lo a prometer a ela que ele estava apenas fingindo.

Quando os guardas liberaram Harry, Draco estendeu e escorregou sua mão dentro do bolso da camisa de Harry. Quando ele a removeu, ele estava segurando o canivete de Harry. Ele espiou o guarda, e o guarda entregou-lhe o agora livre pulso tão impessoalmente como se ele estivesse entregando um lápis. Harry não se debateu ou tentou fugir, apenas assistiu Draco, através de seus olhos verdes semi-cerrados, quando ele abriu a lâmina da faca e testou sua ponta com um dedo.

Além dela, Hermione sentiu Rony tenso, e ela agarrou seu braço com força.

Draco virou a mão de Harry em seu aperto para que ela pudesse ficar com a palma para cima, e pôs a ponta da lâmina contra a parte interna do pulso de Harry. - Você se lembra. - ele disse, ainda com tom de conversa, - quando você cortou minha mão com isto?

- Eu fiz isso para salvar sua vida. - Harry disse. Ele não se moveu, mas Hermione, tão próxima dele que podia ver seu sangue pulsar em sua garganta, sentiu um lento e doentio medo dominá-la. Como poderia Harry ser tão quieto, tão auto-controlado? Ela sabia que ele não estava calmo – ela podia ver o suor escurecendo as costas de sua camisa, grudando seu cabelo negro no pescoço. Mas ele não mudava a expressão. _Ele aprendeu isso com Draco_, ela pensou.

Draco abaixou o olhar, e ela viu seus olhos relampejarem. - O que você teria feito por qualquer um.

- Eu não dividiria meu sangue com qualquer um.

- Oh, mesmo? - A voz de Draco pingava sarcasmo e algo mais. - Eu aposto que você desejava ter me deixado morrer quando teve a chance.

- Não! - disse Harry, baixo, mas com convicção. - Não. Eu faria a mesma coisa de novo."

A mão de Draco que segurava a faca a empurrou quase imperceptivelmente. Hermione tentando desesperadamente não se mover, viu suas mãos, e seu coração falhou uma batida. As mãos de Draco sempre foram imaculadas, bem cuidadas, as unhas perfeitas meias luas. Agora estavam roídas até a carne viva e sangrenta e havia fundas marcas nas palmas onde, talvez, suas unhas tinham cravado. _O que ele fez? O que fizeram a ele?_

Draco se recompôs. - Boa tentativa, Potter, mas é um pouco tarde para puxar meu saco. De qualquer forma, eu achei que você tivesse mais fibra do que isso.

- Cai morto, Malfoy.

- Já fiz isso, colega.

- Se na primeira você falhou, - disse Harry imediatamente, - tente de novo.

Draco cerrou os lábios e assoviou. - Retrucou bem. Tomando lições daqueles mais espertos que você, Potter? Sirius tem te dado dicas?

Harry riu. Foi um som tão inesperado que Hermione quase pulou. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. - O que é tão engraçado, Potter?

- Eu estava apenas me perguntando. - disse Harry, - o que Sirius diria se ele soubesse o que você está fazendo com sua faca agora mesmo.

Desta vez, Draco pulou, e a ponta da faca cravou no braço de Harry. Draco puxou a faca de volta quando o sangue começou a aflorar nas pontas do corte, e espirrou, pingando no chão.

Um dos servos de cinza lançou-se para frente e pressionou um quadrado de tecido no corte ensangüentado. Em um momento estava de um vermelho ensopada. O tecido foi retirado, e o servo recuou, voltando a Slytherin, que tinha uma mão estendida para ele.

Hermione evitou seu olhar, nauseada. _O que ele vai fazer com o sangue de Harry?_

Harry aparentemente não tinha tais preocupações. Ele estava ignorando seu braço que sangrava, olhando Draco no lugar, e a expressão em seu rosto era terrível. Hermione pensou que se Harry alguma vez a olhasse assim, ela preferiria morrer.

Draco ao mesmo tempo estava muito branco e parecia um pouco como se estivesse doente. Ele fechou a faca, e a recolocou no bolso de Harry. Havia sangue em suas mão agora, e sangue no forro branco de sua capa.

- Malfoy, - Disse Harry tão baixo que Hermione teve de se esforçar para ouvir. - Você não tem de fazer isso.

- Eu vou morrer se eu não fizer. - A voz de Draco era monótona, e Hermione se chocou com a escolha de suas palavras – não, _ele vai me matar se não fizer,_ mas, _eu vou morrer._ Como se ele estivesse fora do controle.

- Há coisas piores que morrer. Eu acho que você sabe disso.

Um pouco do velho cintilar malvado atravessou a expressão de Draco. - Você e seus amigos me trouxeram de volta. - ele apontou friamente. - Eu acho que você me subestima, Potter.

- Não, eu superestimei você. E agora nós vamos pagar o preço por isso.

- Tudo tem que ser pago. - Draco respondeu, num tom ausente de voz, como se ele estivesse reagindo a algo que soubesse de cor.

- E pelo que eu estou pagando?

- Pelo que você fez a mim. - disse Draco sem rodeios.

Harry ficou incrédulo. - O que eu _fiz_ a você? Eu não fiz nada a você senão salvar sua maldita vida, e te defender, e acreditar em você! Eu deixei você andar com minha namorada mesmo sabendo como você se sentia em relação a ela.

- Minha vida nunca precisaria ser salva se não fosse por você! - Draco berrou. Borrões vermelhos de fúria pintavam suas bochechas. - Se não fosse por você, eu seria um servo leal de Voldemort e meu pai. Eu nunca teria os combatido, nunca teria que saber como é querer lutar contra eles, querer ser diferente! - ele cuspiu _diferente _como se fosse uma palavra terrível. - Meu pai estaria _vivo_, se não fosse por você.

Harry empalideceu, choque e indignação sombreando sua expressão. Hermione sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo. Ela sabia como Draco se sentia sobre Harry. Como ele _podia_ dizer essas coisas?

E ainda assim ele as estava dizendo. A raiva em seus olhos era real; eles pareciam expelir fagulhas prateadas. - Eu acho que você sabe como é ter um destino, não é, Potter? - ele resmungou. - Mas você sabe como é tentar virar as costas para ele? Lutar contra ele e lutar cada segundo de cada dia até não haver nada de você senão fragmentos rotos e tudo o que você quer é morrer e ter alguma paz? E então você aparece, brincando de herói, me dizendo que você nunca desejou morrer. - Não eu. Nunca' Bem, _claro_ que você não quis. Eu não vivo em sua cabeça da maneira em que você vive na minha. Eu não sei porque isso aconteceu, isso apenas aconteceu. Eu não mudei você. Você me mudou. E você fez minha vida intolerável.

Choque relampejou na face de Harry, seguido de raiva; ele estava lutando para ficar de pé, e se atirou para frente tão longe que as correntes que o prendiam se esticaram em sua máxima extensão. Hermione pôde ver as tiras de metal cortando seu pulso.

- Não é minha culpa que essas coisas aconteceram! - Ele berrou para Draco. - Eu nunca escolhi nenhuma delas! Eu não posso mudar quem sou!

- _E eu também não! - _Draco gritou de volta, e puxou sua manga esquerda subitamente, estendendo o braço, mostrando a Harry. Ele cobriu rapidamente, mas não antes de Hermione ver, como Harry devia ter visto, a impressão negra da Marca Negra queimada na pele de seu antebraço.

E Harry ficou silencioso. Ele se inclinou para trás, e a corrente tilintou quando atingiu as pedras. Ele não parecia mais ter raiva, parecia apenas atordoado. - Então é assim que as coisas são. - ele disse, lentamente.

- É assim que elas sempre foram. - Draco disse apressadamente. - Realmente, nós não somos diferentes, você e eu – nós somos ambos o que nós nascemos para ser. Estamos apenas em lados opostos da divisão, isso é tudo. Eu lamento por isso, Potter. E eu lamento por você.

Ele não soou como se lamentasse. Hermione sentiu seu coração batendo muito lentamente, como se seu sangue tivesse engrossado até a consistência de caramelo. _Isso não está acontecendo._

- Isso é bobagem. - disse Harry firmemente. - É sobre escolhas Malfoy. É sua escolha a fazer.

- Eu fiz minha escolha muito tempo atrás. - disse Draco.

- Viva com ela, então, - disse Harry. - Já que você estima tanto sua vida.

Draco ficou de pé - Eu pretendo. Sou eu que vivo com isto, esse é o ponto.

Harry ergueu a cabeça para trás e olhou para Draco, que desviou o olhar.

- Ao menos me diga como eu vou morrer, - ele disse, calmamente. - Você me deve tanto.

Draco o olhou por um longo momento. Seus olhos estavam escuros, quase sem expressão: eles eram apenas olhos humanos, os olhos de um garoto, e ainda assim, eles carregavam a morte neles.

- Quando ela vier, - ele disse. - Será rápida.

E ele caminhou de volta a Slytherin.

* * *

- Então este é o seu trato? - disse o demônio, olhando atravessado para Narcissa. - Você me envia de volta ao Inferno, em troca desta informação?

- Eu sei que Slytherin tentará matar um deles. Ou Harry, ou meu filho. Para evitar que ele cumpra o trato que fez com você. Eu quero saber se há alguma maneira de prevenir isso, que você será forçado a pegá-lo em vez de...

- os poderes do Inferno não podem ser forçados. - Os olhos do demônio se dilataram em círculos concêntricos de vermelho e ouro.

- Como o final deste trato pode ser cumprido? Como ele pode ser consumado? Explique.

O demônio balançou a cabeça. - Tire as proteções da cela.

- Explique-me primeiro.

O demônio balançou a cabeça. - Eu estou atado ao trato que fizemos, é inquebrável para mim. Essa é minha natureza. Não é a sua natureza. Humanos são mentirosos. Tire as proteções da cela e fale o Feitiço de Banimento, e então eu te direi o que você quer saber.

- Jure primeiro. - ela disse. - Jure que você não vai me machucar quando eu o libertar. E jure que há uma maneira na qual Slytherin pode ser levado, no lugar de meu filho ou de Harry.

- Eu juro. - disse o demônio, e Narcissa deu alguns passos na direção das barras da cela, e, como Sirius a havia mostrado, desfez as proteções. Feito isto, ela apontou a varinha para o Demônio e leu o pedaço de papel em sua mão as palavras do Feitiço de Banimento. Ela não estava nem um pouco feliz de usar o feitiço que Lucius tinha usado, especialmente não aquele que tinha (possivelmente) resultado na bagunça que foi sua morte. Mas ela não via muita escolha.

Quando ela chegou ao fim do encantamento, uma explosão de chamas saltou e circundou o demônio. Ele riu, atirando para trás sua cabeça, estendendo suas mãos para fora do fogo.

Narcissa atirou fora o pedaço de pergaminho que estava segurando. - Agora me diga! - ela berrou, através do barulho do fogo e do som da risada do demônio. - Diga-me o que quero saber!

O demônio parou de rir, e olhou diretamente para ela. - No trato original, Slytherin nos prometeu um herdeiro Magid de seu próprio sangue, e isto é o que vamos levar. A menos que o Lorde Das Cobras possa ser persuadido a oferecer a espada para nós de bom grado com sua própria mão, nesse caso nós o levaremos no lugar.

- Com sua própria mão? – Narcissa disse fracamente.

O demônio assentiu.

- Mas ele nunca fará isso! ela gritou furiosamente, e se atirou nas barras, mas o fogo as fez ficar em brasas, e ela pulou para trás. - _Ele nunca fará isso!_

- Realmente não é meu problema! - O demônio replicou, e desapareceu com um piscar na erupção de chamas.

* * *

A passagem escura através da parede estava se fechando depois de Slytherin e seu cortejo, quando Hermione saiu agachada da Capa de Invisibilidade e correu até Harry, Rony em seus calcanhares.

Harry estava sentado como estava quando Draco se levantou: encarando seu braço ensangüentado com uma expressão muito, muito estranha. Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dele. - Harry. Você está bem?

Ele assentiu. Havia um olhar distante em seus olhos, como se ele tivesse ido a algum lugar muito sombrio. Ela pôs os braços ao redor de seus ombros e gentilmente acariciou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ele não reagiu.

- Ele estava fingindo, Harry. - ela disse. - Ele estava apenas _fingindo._

- Eu não estaria tão certo. - disse Rony.

Ela virou rapidamente seu olhar para ele, irritada. - Ele _estava_. Claro que ele estava.

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy e esta é minha impressão de um Insano Completamente Psicopata' - disse Rony, numa imitação aguda da voz de Draco. - Eu não _acho_, Hermione. Vamos lá, ele estava completamente mau. Você viu suas roupas?

- Suas _roupas_? Rony, se você não tem nada de útil a dizer.

- Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, é que se ele estava fingindo, foi incrivelmente convincente.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado. - Ele é um _bom _ator. Nós todos sabemos disso.

- Ele é um pequeno desgraçado miserável, nós sabemos isso sobre ele também. - apontou Rony.

- Ele nunca machucaria Harry. - disse Hermione, sua voz saindo sibilada de raiva.

- Ele o cortou, Hermione, - disse Rony, começando a parecer irritado.

- Ele deve ter tido que fazer isso! - ela dardejou, virando-se para Harry. - Ele estava tentando te dizer algo, Harry, eu posso garantir...

- Esfaqueando ele no braço? - Rony balançou a cabeça. Alguns dizem as coisas com flores! - ele disse com um tom mortal - Malfoy diz com facas.

Hermione empinou o queixo e olhou para Rony com honestidade. - Você ainda o odeia tanto?

A expressão de Rony se suavizou. - Não. Mas Hermione, _ele pode não ter escolha._ Você sabe disso, certo? Ele poderia estar sobre uma maldição Imperius. Nem todo mundo pode lutar contra ela como Harrry. Aquela espada pode finalmente ter pegado ele.

- Rony. - disse Harry, falando pela primeira vez - Lupin disse que ela era realmente poderosa. Talvez Slytherin o ameaçou com alguma coisa. Talvez ele tenha ficado sem aquela coisa de Poção Fortalecedora da Vontade. Talvez... - RONY! - disse Harry mais firmemente. – Onde está sua irmã?

Rony parou no meio de um gesto, e se virou para onde ele, Hermione e Ginny tinham ficado há alguns minutos atrás. - Ginny? - Ele disse, ansiosamente. - Saia de baixo da Capa, sim?

Não houve resposta.

- Ginny? - Rony disse novamente, mais fraco dessa vez.

Nada. Ficando muito branco, Rony se recostou na parede como se suas pernas tivessem desistido de funcionar.

- Oh, meu Deus! - disse Hermione, sua mão indo até sua boca. - Ela foi atrás deles. A porta ainda estava aberta – _ela foi atrás de Draco._

Rony escorregou pela parede e caiu no chão. - Ela não teria, - ele disse entorpecido. - Ela não pode ter feito algo tão estúpido.

- Se fosse Hermione, - disse Harry suavemente, - Eu teria ido atrás dela.

- Mas ela não está apaixonada por Malfoy, - disse Rony inexpressivo. - Ela está?

Hermione apenas olhou para ele.

- Merda! - ele disse, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela assentiu, se levantou, e foi ajoelhar ao lado de Rony. - Rony, - ela disse suave, gentilmente tocando o seu ombro. - Ela está com a Capa e o Vira-Tempo. Ela pode fugir. Ela ficará bem.

Rony não se mexeu. Hermione mal podia culpá-lo. Ela não tinha irmãs e irmãos, Rony era a coisa mais próxima de um irmão que ela tinha, e a idéia de qualquer coisa acontecendo com ele era muito horrível para se contemplar.

- Eu não acredito que ela foi atrás de Malfoy, - disse Rony, finalmente, numa voz seca. - Bem, eu acho que nós vamos descobrir logo, logo se ele é ou não confiável, não vamos?

- Não _diga_ isso, - Hermione começou desesperada, quando de repente uma súbita e explosiva arfada de surpresa de Harry a interrompeu. Ela se virou surpresa para olhar para o que Harry estava vendo.

Ele parecia estar encarando a própria frente de sua camisa. Hermione franziu suas sobrancelhas em confusão. - Harry?

- Hermione, venha aqui - ele disse urgentemente.

Ela se levantou e andou de volta até Harry, seguida por Rony.

- A faca - Harry disse, ainda encarando sua camisa. - Tire-a do meu bolso.

Ela se curvou para tocar a bochecha de Harry, e então se inclinou e alcançou seu bolso.

Ela tirou a faca.

E parou, encarando.

A faca parecia exatamente como era. Fechada, a ponta sombria da lâmina brilhando um prateado sombrio. O punho de osso estava entalhado com as iniciais de Harry: http. Havia um fraco cheiro de sangue na lateral da lâmina. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas era o que levava Hermione, Rony e Harry a encarar.

Envolvido em volta da faca, como uma vinha enrolada num tronco de uma árvore e brilhando num pálido dourado na luz azulada da sala, estava o Feitiço Essencial na sua corrente de ouro.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Próximo capítulo: Fãs de Draco e Ginny, este é o seu momento. Tenham cuidado com o que você deseja você pode conseguir. Não se preocupe se o nosso Roniquinho é apenas um idiota para se aturar. Ele tem o que é preciso, e ele vai se pavonear eventualmente. Harry será desacorrentado, Draco fica um pouco mais pirado, demônios, pactos de sangue, festas da morte pré-ordenadas, planos não-tão-espertos, e trabalhos.

**Referências:**

1) A canção que os anões estavam cantando era "Eu posso limpar com um minúsculo limpador de chaminé, mas eu vou começar com uma vassoura enorme", lyrics pelo Rave. A canção completa pode ser encontrada here.

2) "O predileto do senhor do inferno vai direto pra baixo?"-- Angel.

3) "Não me olhe assim. Não sou eu que preciso melhorar a mímica com as maõs". - Angel

4) " nós poderíamos comer sushi e não pagar."– Repo Man

5) " A Norma que mantem o mundo junto, chama-se para opostos: a obscuridade e a luz, uniformidade e caos, o possuidor de corpos e que separa a alma." - Neil Gaiman, os livros da mágica.

6) "Vamos apenas dizer que eu não gostaria de estar em _suas _correntes" – **Angel **

**All art by Monica Starling**

**Notas das Tradutoras: **

**Alis R. Clow: **Yo! Demorou mais foi. Foi difícil, deu trabalho, eu não tenho mais pulsos depois de traduzir 17 páginas em um dia e um pouquinho, mas tá aí, o capítulo 12 de Draco Sinister em um trabalho, modéstia à parte, muito bem feito.Espero que tenha gostado! Críticas, sugestões e (com sorte) elogios, mandem reviews! Kisses everybody, thx pelas rvws, ja nee!

**Karla Malfoy**: Heya... demorou como a Alis falou, mas não nos odeiem por isso... está ai mais um capitulo de DS.. e espero que se divirtam tanto quanto nós... Bom, acho que vocês notaram que colocamos as notas iniciais que a Cassie coloca no inicio de cada capitulo e as frases "engraçadas" Eu li uma review reclamando que não etavamos colocando,.. então tá!!!

Kisses e até a proxima bye...

**Grupo Heren Istarionn**


End file.
